Cuando las cosas cambian
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione despierta luego de mucho tiempo en coma, tras recibir una maldición durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Teniendo una hija con Ron Weasley, Rose, se verá forzada a casarse con Snape para no ser expulsada del mundo mágico. Ron, así mismo, se encuentra casado con Lavander y Hermione intentará recuperar su antigua vida para darse cuenta al final, de que quizá está mejor ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, último snamione a pedido que estoy escribiendo. La solicitante es una dulce mujer, SexySeverus y pues en cuanto el Snuna que debo para mi amiga Chiara, tiene que esperar ya que pronto empezaré antibióticos por una infección y espero tolerarlos y actualizar todos los fics que tengo. Descuiden que paso tan seguido como puedo. El Snarry donde Snape es padre de Harry, Un verdadero Snape, lo estoy reeditando y viendo si posiblemente puedo empezarlo todo de nuevo. Le volví a escribir el capítulo 1, así que ya empecé con eso.

Tuve la idea mientras miraba una novela. No tengo cable, así que me tocó ver la novela *era eso o ver el canal del estado con política inútil* y me dio una idea que me gustó y como todos parecen estar interesados en los matrimonios arreglados * yo no sé por qué *, SexySeverus también me pidió uno. Es diferente de OLM y es más dramático.

Título: Cuando todo cambia.

Pairing: Snamione

Summary: Hermione tenía un feliz y estable noviazgo, en plena guerra contra Voldemort. Ron Weasley decía ser el hombre más afortunado del planeta, teniéndola como novia y próxima a ser su esposa. Tenían una bella bebé, Rose Weasley y un gran futuro juntos una vez que Harry acabara con el maligno. Sin embargo una terrible maldición rebota en Hermione durante la batalla y cae en coma por mucho tiempo, dándose cuenta al despertar, que su novio ha tenido que casarse forzosamente con otra mujer y que ella necesita un marido también o el ministerio tomará cartas en el asunto.

Disclaimer: Sólo la idea me pertenece, personajes pertenecen al fantástico mundo de Harry Potter y a la pluma de JK Rowling.

˜ Capítulo 1: _Despertar_.

Te estás engañando a ti misma, si piensas que él se va a divorciar. No puede, las leyes no lo permiten. Voldemort finalmente ha caído pero es como si aún estuviese con vida, en la pluma del ministro y mientras firma esa estúpida proclama.

Ya puedo oír las voces de mis amigos, diciéndome que estoy equivocada y que existen miles de prospectos mejores. No quiero terminar en Azkaban por desacato, ni tampoco preocupar a mis padres. No puedo imaginarme quién puede estar soltero luego de tantos años que yo he estado en coma.

Nadie confía en él, en aquel que asesinó a Albus Dumbledore. Sí, Harry Potter se encargó de limpiar su nombre...

Pero aún así, ninguna mujer lo quiere y está disponible para mí. Es sólo temporal, no me imagino que otra persona esté con mi pequeña hija Rose, que le cuente historias para dormir o la cobije en su cama.

Es temporal y sé que Ron también lo sabe.

\- ¿Así que es usted el hombre que se casará con mi hija? - mamá y sus interrogatorios. De no estar tan cansada, luego de tanto tiempo en cama, haría algo al respecto. El rostro de antipatía en el profesor Snape es tan evidente, que hasta malestar me causa mirarlo.

\- No tengo más opción. - una expresión de desprecio se cruza en sus delgadas y pálidas facciones. - A no ser que quiera a Minerva McGonagall en medio de mi despacho y amenazándome con maldecirme si no ayudo a su querida estudiante.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - me pregunta mi madre y yo niego con la cabeza.

\- La mujer quien fue jefa de mi casa, Gryffindor. - alzo la mirada y me doy cuenta de que el profesor Snape evita verme a la cara. Estamos en San Mungo y eso parece incomodarle en gran medida. Mira a su alrededor como si esperara enemigos y me hace cuestionarme sobre su sanidad mental.

 _Yo también me habría vuelto loca, de haber hecho todo lo que él había tenido que hacer. Y aún así, confiaba mi vida en sus manos. Sabía que mientras me recuperara y pudiera volver de alguna forma con Ron, que él cuidaría de mí._

Quizá esperaba mucho de él, pero no tenía opciones. El ministerio le había dado un cierto tiempo para encontrar pareja y por mucho que quisiera desobedecer y escaparse, ambos sabíamos que no teníamos opción. Debía agradecerlo, se estaba casando con una mujer prácticamente atada a una cama. Podía ir y venir si así lo quería y no tenía que preocuparse por mí. Yo sólo necesitaba descansar y entonces de alguna forma podría volver con mi verdadera familia.

\- ¿Por qué yo, Granger? Una vez que se case... no se podrá divorciar de mí. Como tampoco Weasley se podrá divorciar de la señorita Brown.

Ah sí, esa verdad siempre me golpeaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón. No había posibilidades de divorciarse a no ser que la pareja muriera de improvisto, por lo que tenía la elección de quedarse viudo/a o volverse a casar, si la otra pareja estaba en las mismas condiciones. Pero qué plan tan estúpido. Además de la estúpida idea de intentar procrear, cada dos veces por semana y hasta que un bebé resulte de todo eso.

\- Pero no puedes ni levantarte de la cama. - objetó mi madre. - al menos no por ahora, qué se supone que vas a hacer.

\- Bueno, eso es fácil para el profesor Snape. - dije con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz. - no tenemos ni que desvestirnos para copular.

Supe que el profesor Snape me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa pura, ante mis frías palabras. Estaba cansada, la vida me había arrebatado mi felicidad y un par de letras pequeñas en un contrato, no me asustaban en lo más mínimo.

\- No sé qué persona cree usted que soy, pero yo no tengo sexo con mujeres enfermas y postradas en una cama.

\- Pues tendrá que hacerlo conmigo. - dije con una sonrisa suave y al menos me alegré de no ser precisamente virgen o eso le habría sentado peor.

\- Pero qué harás con Rose, ella es tú hija. - alegó mi madre y me encogí de hombros.

\- El ministerio no me permitirá que exija mis derechos sobre ella, pero ahora tiene dos madres. Supongo.

Mi relación con Lavander no era la mejor, siempre había estado enamorada de Ron y también siempre había estado celosa de mi relación con él. Se veía un presente gris y seguramente doloroso para ambos. Sólo esperaba que Rose no sufriera a consecuencia nuestra.


	2. Chapter 2

A ver, respondiendo reviews:

YazminSnape: Trabajo lo mejor que puedo *como escribo desde el teléfono y no tengo internet, de otro modo* y tanto como mi madre y mi vida personal me dejan.

Yetsave: Ron se casó por obligación, pero Hermione estuvo mucho tiempo en coma y algunas cosas cambiaron.

Angie: Espero que te guste y bueno, ya veremos si se enamoran.

Lady: Me alegro que te gustara.

Kiara: Ahí vamos, tranquila que de seguro te alegro la tarde al menos.

~ Capítulo 2: _Mientras no estabas._

Hay un pesado silencio, flotando en el aire. Hace dos semanas que me mudé al despacho... _nuestro despacho ahora_ y no puedo decir que he tenido una estancia placentera.

Estoy temblando y jadeando en la cama. Dormimos en habitaciones separadas, pero estamos en la parte más baja del castillo y cualquier ruido que haya, lo escuchamos perfectamente. Estoy murmurando algo, dentro de mi sueño lo puedo escuchar.

 _Rose... por favor no te vayas. Ron, ¿dónde estás?_

Creo escuchar pasos y la puerta de la habitación abriéndose de golpe. Siento una fuerte mano sobre las cobijas y luego sobre uno de mis hombros, temblorosa de repente y como si se lo pensara dos veces antes de tocarme.

\- Señorita Granger. - una voz grave interrumpe mi sueño y abro los ojos de golpe, brincando en la cama y de seguro con una expresión de terror y el cabello revuelto. Pero estoy de vuelta en la habitación y por la luz del pasillo, la puerta abierta, me doy cuenta de que le he despertado. Aunque no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Es suficiente con que le permita dormir aquí, como para que todos tengan que enterarse...

 _Oh sí, el profesor Snape me mantenía en secreto. Como si fuese Frankenstein o alguna criatura peligrosa. Ni siquiera entendía el por qué, puesto que en cuanto se formalizara nuestro matrimonio, todos lo sabrían y susurrarían a nuestras espaldas._

 _"Ella es muy joven, ¿¡cómo pudo!?" y cosas como: "lo sabíamos, por eso siempre era tan atenta en su clase. Buscando la forma de acercársele. Qué trepadora."_

\- ¿Qué? - le dije, un poco confundida. Y su gesto de sarcasmo y a media luz, lucía más espeluznante.

\- Estaba soñando, teniendo una pesadilla más bien. - me dijo llanamente y se reincorporó de inmediato, quitando la mano de mi hombro y como si se tratara de ácido o algo tóxico. - créame que los detalles de su accidente, no me conciernen. _Y tampoco su amor por Weasley._

 _¿Oh? ¿Era eso una crítica? ¿Un ataque de celos?_

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- No me gusta que me usen, Granger. No soy una pluma o un pergamino, un objeto en definición. Lo que usted haga para resolver su vida, no es asunto mío. Búsquese a otro hombre que pueda manipular, no a mí.

\- ¿¡Manipular!? - le grité y retrocedió ligeramente, no se lo esperaba mientras estaba de pie junto a mí. - ¿No está viendo el estado en el que me encuentro? Y no es una pregunta capciosa, ¿cree que estoy en ésta cama por elección y que voy a dejar a mi hija y al hombre que en verdad amo, por usted? ¡Por favor, pensé que era más inteligente que eso!

Por el rechinido de sus dientes, me doy cuenta de que lo que he dicho le ha molestado en gran medida. Pues bien, no me importa. Se lo merece, siempre ha sido cruel conmigo y siempre me ha humillado cuando ha podido.

\- Mantenga sus pesadillas para usted misma y guarde silencio. - su desprecio es tan evidente que si las palabras se convirtieran en objetos sólidos, ya me habrían agujereado por completo. Lo puedo ver caminar hacia la salida y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

A veces me pregunto con sinceridad, por qué lo he escogido y por qué demonios pensé que estaría agradecido de que le salvara el trasero. Pensaba que ambos nos haríamos un favor pero a cada segundo que pasa, me da la impresión de que me equivoqué.

 **HGSS**

Al amanecer, estoy sentada en el recibidor. Uno de los elfos al servicio de Snape, me ha ayudado a salir de la cama y cambiarme, para tomar el té con la profesora Minerva. Su rostro está rígido mientras me mira, disgustada por la actitud de Severus. No tuve más opción que contárselo, puesto que yo no sería capaz de mentir.

Y bien, no era un soplón, pero en cierta forma me divertía oírla mientras lo maldecía en voz alta.

\- Voy a hablar con ese hombre y enseñarle un poco de modales y buenas costumbres. Tratarte así, en el estado en el que te encuentras. ¡Y teniéndote encerrada como si fueses un castigo para él!

\- Eso es lo que soy para él, tiene toda la razón. Y no tiene sentido que desperdicie su aliento, el profesor Snape no va a cambiar y tampoco me va a tratar mejor, de la noche a la mañana. ¿Sabe, profesora McGonagall? Ya y hasta creo que es mejor estar aquí. Tengo que reponerme luego de mi _"accidente"_ y bueno, imagínese lo que dirán los demás de nuestro matrimonio.

\- Pero yo sé toda la verdad. - dice, con una expresión de terquedad. - ambas sabemos la razón de tu matrimonio.

Una sonrisa se escapa por las esquinas de mis labios y por la expresión de la mujer frente a mí, creo que es sarcasmo puro. Como si me fuera yo a sentar con cada uno de aquellos quienes me acusarían, explicándoles la verdad. Creo que quizá es mejor que cambiemos de tema.

\- Deberías saber que Rose ya cumplió los cuatro años. - escucho a la profesora McGonagall, pero en verdad no suena como ella. Su voz se quiebra mientras habla y yo siento que mis oídos no podrán soportar lo que sigue. - Ronald estuvo aquí, hace ya un par de días.

Me llené de ilusión al pensarlo. ¿Habría preguntado por mí? La profesora McGonagall adivinó lo que pensaba, lo vio en mis ojos, puesto que los suyos se humedecieron de inmediato y tuvo que quitarse las gafas para secarse las lágrimas.

\- Estaba feliz de que al menos estuvieras viva y yo también lo estaba. Potter también vino un par de veces y Ginny Weasley. San Mungo es muy estricto con las visitas de vez en cuando, pero yo firmé un par de autorizaciones para que pudieran verte. Estaban muy recelosos y sólo permitían visitas familiares de a momento, pero Weasley es tú familia también.

Me pregunté por qué, si estaba en coma. ¿¡Cómo las visitas podrían perturbarme!?

\- El día en el que por fin despertaste, me enteré por pura casualidad. - admitió. - no he tenido la fortuna de conocer a tus padres aún, pero casualmente visitaba San Mungo y me topé con ellos, muy felices y comentando la alegría que sentían de tenerte de vuelta. La próxima vez, prometo que me presentaré debidamente.

Di un sorbo a mi taza de té y antes de que pudiera preguntar si Ron ya sabía que estaba consciente, la puerta del despacho se abrió y una figura se asomó por el salón. Nos dimos cuenta de que Snape se encontraba de pie, detrás de nosotras y con una expresión de curiosidad, mirándonos a ambas.

\- No esperaba visitas. - dijo en un susurro forzado y aunque quise detenerla, también susurrándole que no lo dijera, la profesora McGonagall no tardó en ponerse de pie y caminar tras él. Severus se apartó a prisa del salón, ignorándola por completo y deteniéndose en la cocina.

\- Oh, pero si tú sabes que a mí me gusta pasar de improvisto. - le dijo con sarcasmo y Snape se encogió de hombros simplemente, abriendo el refrigerador y tomando un pequeño tubo de ensayo. - también para enterarme de lo mal que tratas a Hermione y teniéndola aquí encerrada, como si fuese un peligro para los que están ahí fuera.

\- Debí asumir que esto pasaría. - le contestó mientras sacudía un poco el tubo de ensayo, como si estudiara su contenido. - ya me estaba preguntando cuánto tardaría la señorita Granger en quejarse de que no le doy el trato de reina, como la salvadora del mundo mágico y sus confines que es.

\- ¡Si ella no ha dicho nada, no se me hizo difícil pensarlo así! - añadió, dándose la vuelta y mirándome como si esperara mi apoyo, que yo dijera algo y saltara en improperios contra el profesor. No podía, era mi marido y lo necesitaba. Severus también me miró y pareció darse cuenta, puesto que una sonrisa desagradable se posó sobre sus finos labios.

\- ¿La he insultado de alguna forma, señorita Granger? ¿Le he dicho alguna cosa malsonante para sus preciosos y sensibles oídos?

Negué con la cabeza de inmediato. No podía mentir, puesto que el profesor Snape me ignoraba las 24 horas del día. No estaba segura si prefería que me insultara o que me ignorara todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera le diriges la palabra! ¡Simplemente la ignoras!

\- Si tan malo crees que soy, cásala con alguien más. Si no lo has notado, Minerva, soy un bastardo enfermo como todos me llaman y de mí no puedes esperar mejor cosa. También fallas en notar que la señorita Granger no puede caminar aún y no pienso cargar con su cuerpo por todo el castillo. Si quiere aire fresco, pues que se mude a la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Necesita respirar o jamás sanará y me temo que el aire de tu despacho, está muy viciado. - ni Snape ni yo, parecimos entender qué había querido decir.

Se dio media vuelta y tras acomodar sus túnicas, caminó hasta la salida. Antes de marcharse, volvió a dirigirse a mí y sin apartarle la vista al profesor Snape.

-Por la tarde volveré con Hagrid para que te lleve a su cabaña y puedas tomar un poco de aire. Y no me importa si te parece o no, Severus.

\- Está bien por mí.

\- No te pregunté a ti, Severus. - dijo Minerva y salió, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Y allí estaba, sola nuevamente y bajo el silencio al que ya casi me estaba acostumbrando. Esperaba que ésta vez, el profesor Snape no opinara acerca de lo que acababa de suceder. No había sido mi culpa, la profesora me había tomado por sorpresa.

Pero no pude celebrar por mucho tiempo, puesto que Severus no tardó en sentarse frente a mí y sirviéndose una taza de té, con una sonrisa de puro sarcasmo y haciendo un innecesario ruido al revolver el azúcar. Estaba enfadado, conocía esa expresión corporal rígida y la vena de su sien, palpitando a todo lo que daba.

\- Me parece que Minerva no está nada feliz, con la forma en que me dirijo a usted y la trato. - dijo en voz baja, pero no comprendía por qué resaltaba lo obvio. - soy un caballero con usted, todavía no le he echado a patadas de mi despacho. Ni tampoco le he dicho todo eso que creo que se merece.

 _Tragué una desagradable presión en mi garganta, directo a mí estómago._

\- ¿Qué cosa me merezco, según usted? - me atreví a decirle y Severus no tardó en enseñarme sus desiguales dientes.

\- Todas esas palabras que se merecen aquellos quienes usan a los demás. Aquellos quienes se creen con la potestad de decidir la vida de otros. Aquellos que irrumpen en la tranquila vida de los demás.

\- Oh, así como usted hizo con Harry y con Neville. Así como usted los torturó psicológicamente y verbalmente durante años. Debería estar agradecido conmigo, por haberlo escogido y salvar su vida.

 _Ah, maldición, por qué había dicho eso._

\- ¿Por eso se quiere casar conmigo, Granger? ¿Porque le doy lástima y necesitaba hacerme su caso de caridad? Y según usted, cómo funciona. ¿Me piensa matar para quedar viuda y después, Weasley matará a la señorita Brown?

 **HGSS**

Durante la tarde, me quedé sentada en la cama. No fui capaz de responderle al profesor Snape, así que simplemente me dejó allí y volvió a marcharse. Leía un viejo libro que uno de los elfos del castillo había traído de la biblioteca, cuando uno de ellos parecía tener algo para mí. Un pequeño vial que al verlo de cerca, me hizo sentir un poco de culpa.

\- El amo Snape quiere que tome esto. - dijo. - dice que ayudará con las pesadillas que tiene. Dos gotas por la noche, antes de dormir, son suficientes.

\- ¿Lo dijo? - pregunté y el elfo asintió rápidamente. - ¿Y no dijo nada más?

\- Dijo que volverá a la hora de dormir. Que estará muy ocupado, investigando en la biblioteca.

¿Investigando o huyendo de mí? Asentí en silencio y tomé el tubo de ensayo. No iba a envenenarme seguramente, aunque la idea me atacó de repente. Cabía la posibilidad de que tomara a consideración, la pregunta que me había hecho y decidiera ejecutarla.

Al colocar el tubo de ensayo sobre mi mesa de noche, escuché la puerta del despacho abriéndose y posteriormente, el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación. Me aterroricé de repente, si Snape había dicho que no volvería sino hasta la hora de dormir.

Pero me alivié al darme cuenta de que sólo se trataba de la profesora McGonagall y de Hagrid, como me había prometido. Era un poco embarazoso que Hagrid tuviera que cargar con mi cuerpo y sabía que algunos estudiantes se preguntaban alguna cosa, así que trataba de ignorarlo.

\- No te preocupes por ellos. - me dijo Hagrid, con una sonrisa muy sincera. - yo estoy muy contento de que mi Hermione esté de vuelta. ¡Todos los profesores también lo están!

Menos Severus y eso era más que obvio. Al llegar a su cabaña, Hagrid no tardó en servirnos té, a Minerva y a mí. Hablamos durante horas y no paraba de reírme, y me sentía feliz de poder tener un poco de contacto humano para variar. Faang no dejaba de lamer mi mano y se echaba a mis pies, para que le rascara la panza. También dimos un paseo por el huerto de calabazas y Hagrid me mostró las nuevas mandrágoras que la profesora Sprout cultivaba.

El mundo fuera del despacho del profesor Snape, era tan diferente y obviamente. Casi me negaba a regresar a la cama pero después de un agradable picnic, no paraba de bostezar y la noche comenzaba a caer, con una hermosa luna llena y un par de estrellas. La profesora McGonagall me prometió que lo repetiríamos al otro día y no dudaba de su palabra. Slytherin y Gryffindor jugaban un importante partido y prometió llevarme para que pudiera apoyar a Gryffindor. Durante el camino de vuelta, Hagrid no paraba de hablar acerca de sus buenos recuerdos, de cuando Harry y Ginny eran los buscadores del equipo.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta del despacho de Severus y después de esperar y no escuchar respuesta, Hagrid se abrió paso con mucho cuidado. Miró a su alrededor y a la gran cantidad de sustancias viscosas, criaturas e ingredientes, flotando en tarros e iluminados de una forma muy macabra, gracias a la luz de las velas.

En medio de su camino hacia mi habitación, nos dimos cuenta de que el profesor se encontraba en el estudio y leía un libro, pasando las páginas perezosamente.

\- Pensé que no estaba aquí, profesor Snape. - se excusó Hagrid de inmediato. - toqué pero como no respondió.

\- Y para qué, si todos aquí parecen hacer lo que les place. Entran y salen, entonces para qué me molesto.

Hagrid no supo que decir y en cambio se aclaró la garganta y bajó la vista hacia mí, sonriendo.

\- Le he traído a Hermione, sana y salva. La dejaré en su cama cuanto antes, está muy cansada.

Apenas y alzó su rostro para mirarnos y luego volvió a bajar la vista hacia su libro. Sin decir nada. Hagrid simplemente se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta mi habitación, mientras la luz de una débil vela iluminaba el camino.

Me dejó en la cama y con el mayor de los cuidados, acariciando mi cabeza con sus enormes manos. Le sonreí y no pude evitar llenarme de lágrimas, ante su expresión de cariño tan devota.

\- ¿Ya acabaste de dejarla en la cama? No creo que sea tan difícil. - ambos escuchamos la voz de Severus y yo negué con la cabeza.

\- No lo escuches. Gracias por éste maravilloso día, Hagrid. En verdad que lo aprecio y no sé cómo podré pagarlo.

\- No tienes por qué, con saber que estás viva es suficiente. Buenas noches y descuida, estoy seguro de que muy pronto volverás a ver a Ron, Harry, también a Ginny y a Rose.

Asentí en silencio y antes de que Snape se acercara a la habitación, Hagrid plantó un rápido beso en mi cabeza, saliendo sin decir alguna cosa. Me quedé sentada en la cama y mirando la ruta que había tomado, sintiendo que mi corazón se estrechaba de repente. Quería llorar pero no podía permitirme demostrarle alguna debilidad al profesor Snape. Aunque dudaba que siquiera quisiera cerciorarse de que estuviera aún con vida.

\- Es hora de dormir. - escuché que el profesor dijo, como si fuera mi padre. Sopló las velas en el estudio y por un momento me sobresalté al ver el resplandor de sus ojos, caminando con una vela en mano y dispuesto a colocarla sobre mi cómoda. - no olvide tomarse la poción, no quiero repetir lo mismo que la noche pasada.

Ni siquiera tuve ánimos de responderle y le ignoré completamente, suprimiendo un bostezo y dejándome caer en la cama, dándole la espalda. Se alejó y escuché cómo trancó la puerta de su habitación. Volví a reincorporarme lentamente y tomando un pequeño gotero junto al tubo de ensayo, tomé exactamente dos gotas y las puse bajo mi lengua. El sabor era realmente desagradable, pero muy pronto desapareció y en cambio, sentí más sueño del que ya tenía antes.

Al menos no tendría que revivir esas terribles pesadillas. Creo que me volvería loca, de sólo pensar en eso todo el tiempo. Tenía que enfocarme en recuperarme y encontrar una forma de recuperar a mi hija también. Y a Ron también, claro.

Me quedé dormida de inmediato y sin sueño alguno que me molestara.


	3. Chapter 3

A ver, respondo reviews:

Megumisakura: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Yetsave: También me alegro de que te guste y sí, Snape es malo de nacimiento pero tiene sentimientos como ya sabemos. Sólo necesita un empujoncito.

Kiara: El ministerio y es horrible. Odio todas las figuras de poder represivas y mandonas xD.

Ya sé que los magos no se llevan con los electrodomésticos. No es como si Snape tuviera una licuadora en su cocina, pero sí un lugar dónde congelar muestras y pócimas. Aunque no se me ocurrió un nombre más creativo que refrigerador. Pero no almacena comida ahí, para eso están los elfos.

Capítulo 3: _Él hace lo que puede._

En el desayuno, se siente como si estuviera sola en el comedor. Estamos sentados de punta a punta y separados por una larga pieza de madera, que tiene unos interesantes relieves que seguro fueron hechos al lijarla y una bonita capa de pintura, para finalizar el trabajo. ¿A quién quiero engañar? No dejo de mirarlo pero él sigue comiendo en silencio y mirando un viejo libro. Todo para no verme a la cara.

Pese a que tuve una noche de sueño tranquila, no logro apartar la sensación de pánico y terror que me invade, de sólo pensar en Rose y en Ron, acostándose con otra mujer. ¿Acaso me podía estar engañando? Tenían que acostarse dos veces por semana y no sabía cuántos años tenían ya de matrimonio. ¿Y si se había enamorado de ella y olvidado de mí?

\- Gracias por la poción para evitar las pesadillas. - lo dije sin pensar pero de pronto esperaba que eso mejorara un poco las cosas entre nosotros. Desde nuestra discusión tras la intromisión de la profesora Minerva, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. El silencio era el mismo, pero las miradas de odio eran más severas que antes.

\- Así todos podremos dormir en paz, sin que incluso los fundadores... tengan que enterarse de lo que le ocurrió.

 _Pensaba responder, pero ni yo misma recordaba mucho de ello. Recordaba que seguía a Ron por el vestíbulo y teníamos la intención de ayudar a Harry, cuando Voldemort y su serpiente nos cerraron el paso. La serpiente se arrastraba hacia nosotros y Ron trataba de matarla con su varita, al igual que yo. Prácticamente estábamos a merced de ella y antes de que brincara sobre nosotros, Neville apareció con la espada de Gryffindor y cortando su cuerpo a la mitad. No recordaba nada más._

\- Me rindo. - escuché que el profesor Snape dijo al otro lado de la mesa y dejé de pensar en lo poco que recordaba del pasado. - he leído cada libro posible, pero no hay forma de apelar a ésta estúpida ley de matrimonio.

Entonces comprendí lo que hacía durante todo ese tiempo que investigaba en la biblioteca. Estaba buscando una forma de deshacerse de mí. Por supuesto, qué otra cosa podía ser. No estaba investigando para resolver mi problema y ayudarme a volver con Ronald. ¿Por qué pensé que se preocuparía por mí?

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

Una sonrisa macabra, apareció en sus finos labios. Colocó el libro a un lado y juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio, como si me fuese a dar el sermón de mi vida. Me acomodé en la silla y traté de lucir lo más indiferente posible. No demostrarle que me ponía nerviosa su oscura mirada sobre mí.

\- Creo que su cerebro todavía no ha despertado del coma, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo. ¿De qué cree usted que puedo estar hablando? Señorita Granger, usted despierta luego de años de estar en coma tras sufrir una maldición y se da cuenta de que Weasley ha tenido que casarse y llevarse a su hija con él. Como no tiene otra opción o el ministerio puede desterrarla de nuestro mundo, decide buscar una pareja cuanto antes y... - se detiene, frunciendo el ceño y escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado. - me escoge a mí, de entre otros candidatos que pudiese haber y que estuvieran mucho más dispuestos en ayudarle.

Observé cómo se puso en pie y en mi cabeza viajaban miles de respuestas, pero mi voz se perdió en los confines de mi garganta, cuando vi que se aproximaba hasta mí y se inclinaba a un palmo de mi rostro, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa con sus manos.

\- Pero ambos sabemos que no podemos divorciarnos, una vez que nos casemos. Ambos sabemos que tenemos que fornicar, hasta que usted quede embarazada. - me dice, con la mandíbula rígida y los dientes apretados. - Yo pensaba que quería recuperar a Weasley, no que tenía miedo de que la expulsaran. Tiene padres muggles, podría vivir con ellos y encontrar otra forma de volver con él. Quizá ser su amante, ¿quién lo notaría? O quizá tiene miedo de que Weasley ya la haya olvidado y que nadie más quiera casarse con usted.

No pude evitarlo pero me ruboricé ante sus palabras y desvié la vista. No, Ron no podía haberme olvidado tan pronto y enamorarse otra vez. Él me había dicho que me amaba, a mí y a Rose. Ella era mí bebé, mi pequeña niña.

Yo... yo pensaba que le hacía un favor, que ambos podríamos ayudarnos si nos casábamos. Sé cuánto el profesor Snape detesta a los muggles, le hacia un favor. Estaba segura de que su vida habría sido un infierno, si lo hubiesen desterrado.

\- Profesor Snape, usted odia a los muggles. - dije en voz baja, apenas respirando. Me sentía atrapada entre su cuerpo, la mesa y la silla tras de mí. No podía levantarme y salir corriendo. Y él lo sabía, puesto que se aprovechaba de ello. - no quería que tuviera que ser desterrado. Harry dijo tantas cosas buenas de usted, lo leí en el Profeta. Que amaba a su madre, que había sido un espía para ayudarnos a vencer a Voldemort.

Conocía esa expresión de su rostro, la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban y sus ojos se convertían en pequeñas rendijas. _Lástima_ , lo entendía perfectamente puesto que yo también odiaba la forma en que todos me veían ahora. Como si fuera a morirme, como si hablarme pudiera devolverme al coma.

\- Guárdese su lástima y compasión. Y Potter puede hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Nos conviene a ambos! - exclamé, una vez que se apartó de mí y comenzó su recorrido al otro lado de la mesa. En cuanto lo dije, se detuvo de improvisto pero no se dio la vuelta para verme siquiera. - Quizá... quizá hay alguna forma de que podamos salir bien librados de éste matrimonio. No le estoy pidiendo nada imposible, sólo que nos casemos hasta que pueda encontrar una forma de volver con Ron. Se lo prometo.

\- ¿Y mientras qué, Granger? ¿Y si no hay forma?

 _Entonces podrá divorciarse de mí, puesto que yo misma me quitaré la vida._

 **HGSS**

Después del desayuno, Hagrid me llevó a ver a la enfermera Promfey. Necesitaba rehabilitación para volver a caminar y como Severus no mostraba ningún interés en ayudarme, la profesora McGonagall decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. En verdad le apreciaba, era como una segunda madre para mí y me llenaba de un inconmensurable placer, tenerla cerca.

La enfermera sacudía la cabeza mientras yo estaba sentada a los pies de una de las camillas y ella con sus manos puestas sobre mis piernas, me preguntaba si sentía alguna cosa. Vagamente, un delicado hormigueo que corría desde mi tobillo y hasta mi cadera.

\- La lesión no es tan severa, pero creo que vas a necesitar más ayuda. No tengo el equipamiento necesario para esto, como verás que estamos en una escuela. San Mungo es la mejor opción.

 _Oh no, yo no volveré a San Mungo y menos ahora que he logrado salir por fin._

Miré a la profesora McGonagall con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarme y prácticamente le imploré en silencio, que encontrara otra forma de tratar las secuelas de mi terrible accidente.

\- No creo que sea necesario. - se adelantó la profesora Minerva. - Hogwarts es lo suficientemente grande como para que Granger intente caminar en él. Hagrid puede encargarse de eso, es un semi gigante y puede levantarla con mucha facilidad. Filius y yo podríamos improvisar un salón de rehabilitación, en la sala de Menesteres.

\- Y Severus podría preparar un suministro de relajantes musculares. - dijo Poppy y de inmediato, nuestros rostros se tensaron. - ¿Qué? - preguntó la enfermera con cierta brusquedad. - Es su trabajo también, surtir a la enfermería. No creo que tenga problema alguno con ayudarte.

Por supuesto que no, si lo obligamos. Así y del mismo modo en el que yo le estaba obligando a casarse conmigo y ayudarme a recuperar al que debía ser mi marido en verdad.

 **HGSS**

Estaba cansada, después de mi cita con la enfermera, pero no quería volver a mi cama. Hagrid me trajo hasta el salón y también me trajo un variado montículo de revistas, para que me pusiera al día con los hechos más recientes. Trataba de prestar atención, pero las letras comenzaban a bailar frente a mis ojos. Comencé a cabecear y muy pronto me quedé dormida, aunque seguramente las pesadillas no tardarían en despertarme.

Pero no fue así y al despertar luego de un par de horas, me encontré de vuelta en mi habitación. Me senté en la cama, confundida y mirando a mi alrededor con cierta curiosidad. ¿Acaso había caminado por mí misma? No, esa era una ridícula idea.

Hasta que me di cuenta de un perfil algo tosco, con una larga nariz y un también largo cabello negro y brillante, mirándome intensamente bajo la luz de una pequeña vela. Volví a rascarme los ojos suavemente y me pregunté por qué estaba ahí. ¿Acaso había vuelto a gritar?

\- Me quedé dormida. - murmuré y Severus puso los ojos en blanco, aún cruzado de brazos y estudiándome con sumo detalle. De pronto me hizo sentir desnuda y tomé las sábanas, acercándolas un poco más. - pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho en la cama.

\- Yo la traje hasta aquí. - dijo con un tono de voz plano y antes de que le preguntara, se me adelantó. - estaba prácticamente a punto de caerse del sofá y no quiero que Minerva me culpe de alguna lesión que se haya causado por su propia torpeza. Además, por un momento pensé que estaba muerta y pensé que luciría más natural, si estaba en su cama.

\- Muy gracioso. - dije con una falsa sonrisa. - estaba muy cansada luego de la rehabilitación con la enfermera Promfey.

\- No es mi problema. Debió decirle a Hagrid que la dejara en la cama.

\- Entonces por qué sigue aquí, si ya se dio cuenta de que no estoy muerta. - le reproché, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Sólo tenía que asegurarme. No sé si se ha fijado, pero ya estoy muy grandecito como para que Minerva me esté sermoneando. Y si me disculpa, tengo un partido de Quidditch al que debo asistir.

Oh, eso. De seguro que Snape ya había corrido a contarle a la profesora McGonagall, que estaba dormida. Ahí se iban todas mis posibilidades de salir aquel día y de poder animar a Gryffindor. Escuché sus pasos y mientras se alejaba de mí, no pude evitar sentir una terrible tristeza. Así iba a ser siempre, a no ser que volviera a caminar. Si es que podía.

\- Ah... y descuide. - dijo mientras estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. - les dejaré sus más cariñosos saludos.

Luego de que cerró la puerta de mi habitación y se marchó, sollocé en medio del silencio. Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel, ¿por qué no podía tratarme un poco mejor? ¿Acaso no había sentido amor por Lily Evans Potter? Dónde estaba ese amor, ese hombre.

Pero yo no era ella, yo era Hermione Granger la sangre sucia.

Y tras un par de minutos y de sentir pena por mí misma, escuché que la puerta del despacho se abría y por un momento me ilusioné en pensar que había vuelto por mí. Que se arrepentía de dejarme sola y de tratarme tan mal.

El rostro de Hagrid y de la profesora Minerva, se asomaron tras la puerta. Y parecía que Pomona Sprout los acompañaba. La profesora McGonagall traía su típico abrigo tartán y su bufanda roja y dorada, además de un par de guantes del mismo color. Hagrid cargaba un par de banderines con el león de Gryffindor y su rugido, rompía con el silencio mortal del ambiente. Se detuvieron al ver mis lágrimas y la profesora no tardó en acercarse a mí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de ti, cierto Hermione?

No supe qué responder, no podía ni respirar. No era por ellos, no dudaba de mis amigos. Pero sí dudaba del profesor Snape y sabía que él sí me abandonaría y a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. ¿Por qué me resultaba tan doloroso?

\- ¿Es culpa de Severus? - agregó Minerva, acomodándose las gafas. Había comenzado a temblar súbitamente, llena de rabia. - ¡Ese bendito hombre!

\- Yo creo que mejor nos damos prisa, Minerva. - sugirió Pomona y Minerva asintió, de pronto con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Me preocupó pensar qué podía pasar.

Hagrid me cargaba hasta el estadio y sentía un terrible pánico al ver a todas esas personas reunidas. Me di cuenta de que a lo lejos, el profesor Snape se disponía a subir las escaleras hacia las gradas de Slytherin y la profesora McGonagall le pidió a Hagrid que nos adelantáramos.

Mientras subíamos, noté que la profesora había detenido a Snape en medio de las escaleras y había comenzado a gritarle y a golpearlo con el dedo en el pecho. Eso no estaba bien, eso me traería problemas.

\- Sé que la razón por la que estás ahora con el profesor Snape, no me concierne. - dijo Hagrid mientras me sentaba junto a él. - pero creo que su forma de actuar es simplemente temporal y que muy pronto, ambos se llevarán muy bien. - comentó con una sonrisa, extendiendo uno de sus banderines hacia mí. - todos dicen que es un hombre difícil, pero yo creo en todo lo que dijo Harry. Él tiene sentimientos también.

Muy escondidos para sí mismo, para protegerse y para que nadie pudiera abusar de ellos, de alguna forma.

Pero esa no era mi intención. No tenía que protegerse de mí.

Luego de un rato, la profesora McGonagall se sentó a nuestro lado y en la grada más alta. Respiraba de forma muy agitada y aunque moría de curiosidad, pensé que no era el mejor momento de preguntarle acerca de la discusión que había tenido con Severus. En cambio, otra idea atacó mi cabeza de inmediato, llenándola de un repentino terror.

\- La profesora Sprout bajó hasta las mazmorras. - dije, alzando la voz ya que los estudiantes gritaban tras el comienzo del partido. - ¿Eso significa que ella también _lo sabe_?

\- Yo no le dije nada. - dijo la profesora, respirando hondamente y girándose para mirarme. Tras contemplar el pánico en mis ojos, me sonrió. - aunque no encuentro mal alguno, en tu plan de contraer nupcias con Severus y así volver con Weasley. Al fin y al cabo, estás ayudando a Severus también. Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, estaría muy agradecida.

¿Qué?

\- ¿Pero no le parece un poco... sucio? - no supe cómo describirlo apropiadamente. - al final de cuentas, lo estoy utilizando y obligándolo a casarse conmigo.

\- Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo...

¿Y de qué otro modo posible? Traté de distraerme con el partido y agradecí estar a metros de distancia del profesor, quien seguro estaba maldiciendo a mi nombre y a punto de despegar de su asiento. No pude evitarlo, pero comencé a sentirme un poco mal por él. No era su culpa, hacía lo mejor que podía y gracias a que le había tomado por sorpresa, con esa absurda idea de que debíamos casarnos.

 **HGSS**

 _Después de despertar del coma, me di cuenta de que mis padres estaban parados a mi lado, en aquella cama de San Mungo. Pero por qué, yo recordaba haber utilizado el hechizo Obliviate sobre ellos. ¿Cómo habían recuperado la memoria?_

 _\- Un chico llamado Harry Potter, nos contactó y nos dijo que teníamos que venir urgentemente. No recordaba que tuviéramos una hija y de pronto lo recordamos de golpe. Pero Hermione, estabas embarazada y luego diste a luz a una bebé, con un muchacho que se acaba de casar con otra._

 _El poco color de mi rostro se esfumó al escucharlo. Tenía una hija, pero apenas recordaba alguna cosa. ¿Por qué Ron había decidido irse con otra?_

 _\- El muchacho pelirrojo, Ron Weasley, dijo que no tenía más opción. Que el ministerio de magia los obligaba a casarse. Que no consideraban que sobrevivirías y que por ello no podía continuar esperándote. Podrían expulsarlos de la comunidad mágica, a Rose y a él. ¡Hermione, qué vas a hacer!_

 _Tenía que encontrar un marido cuanto antes y rápido. Cómo podría recuperar a mí familia, si era expulsada de la comunidad mágica. ¿Pero quién continuaba soltero a esas alturas del partido? Mortífagos no, por supuesto que no._

 _Y después de eso, recibí una carta. La profesora McGonagall quería saber sobre mí estado de salud. Claro, ella podía sugerirme alguna idea._

 _"Severus tampoco ha podido encontrar a una mujer con la que pueda casarse. Su tiempo se agota. Aunque no creo que sea una buena idea. Es un ex mortífago y aunque Potter haya limpiado su nombre, no creo que acepte que te cases con él. Siento pena del curso de las cosas, pero Severus es lo que es y no puedo hacerme la vista gorda."_

 _Pero yo no estaba buscando un hombre que me amara o ser feliz. Sólo necesitaba a alguien y pronto._

 _"Por supuesto que no". Me dijo de brazos cruzados, antes de que siquiera pudiera explicarle alguna cosa. "No me importa lo que el ministerio ordene, no nos casaremos."_

 _"Pero... señor." Traté de insistir, pero él continuaba ignorando mis palabras y por un momento me sentí avergonzada frente a mis padres. Respiré y decidí tomar una actitud más agresiva. Retarlo en su propio juego._

 _La bola estaba en mi campo ahora y yo dictaría las reglas._


	4. Chapter 4

A ver, respondamos reviews:

Mei: Puede ser, pero después de un accidente, uno no sabe si la valentía es la misma. Menos, con una ley así. Cuando tu familia está en riesgo, a veces hay que pensar de una manera más lógica y menos heroica.

Kiara: Ya verás que se va a acomodar pronto. No te estreses.

~Capítulo 4: _Matrimonio_

 _Vi la cicatriz en su cuello, prácticamente saltaba a la vista mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mí, en el despacho. Sentí pena por él e inmediatamente, no podía evitarlo. Había sufrido tanto para sobrevivir, para ayudarnos, no podían desterrarlo así como así. No estaba segura de mi decisión de casarme con él, pero al ver su cicatriz e imaginarme todo lo que debió haber pasado, sentí mucha lástima por él._

 _\- Su madre no me quitaba los ojos de encima. No creo que sus padres me consideren como un buen prospecto para su queridísima niña._

 _\- Ellos no tienen por qué entrometerse en mis decisiones. - dije de inmediato, apartando la vista de su cicatriz._

 _\- Granger, está aquí puesto que Minerva me amenazó con despedirme, si no le permitía quedarse. Si no me casaba con usted. - dejó su intranquilo caminar y se detuvo, mientras yo estaba sentada en el sofá y evitando su furiosa mirada sobre mí. - me amenazó frente a la mitad del profesorado, que si no la aceptaba en mi despacho, ella cancelaría mis clases y me vetaría del colegio. ¿Tiene la más mínima idea de lo que eso significa?_

 _Tragué fuertemente, tratando de aliviar las náuseas repentinas que sentía. Me atreví a alzar mi rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y su rabia y antipatía, fueron demasiado para mí._

 _\- ¿Y usted tiene acaso, alguna idea de lo que significa perder un hijo? - le respondí y guardó silencio, simplemente mirándome. - ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que significa... que otra mujer, críe a su hijo?_

 _Pareció intentar pensar en alguna cosa qué responder, pero finalmente cerró la boca y negó con la cabeza, mientras yo sonreía intentando tragar mis lágrimas._

 _\- Supuse que no tendría idea._

 _\- ¡No le servirá casarse conmigo, el contrato es muy claro! - me dijo, leyéndome una gran cantidad de pergaminos unidos con un pequeño sujetapapeles._

 _"Cada miembro de la comunidad mágica, sin importar el sexo, color de piel o descendencia, con una edad mínima de 20 años en adelante (a excepción de brujas y magos que ya hayan cumplido su tiempo fértil, enfermos de algún mal incurable o a punto de morir), tendrán que contraer nupcias, con el fin de reprobar la comunidad debido a los terribles decesos ocurridos durante la lucha contra Quien Tu Sabes. La pareja conformada, una vez que decida contraer nupcias, no podrá divorciarse **bajo ningún concepto, a menos que tenga una razón de peso que inmediatamente anule el contrato. En los casos de deceso fortuito, el miembro restante de la pareja conformada, sea hombre o mujer, tiene la elección de permanecer viudo/a y no necesitará volver a contraer nupcias.** La pareja, también deberá mantener un ritmo sexual de dos veces por semana, contando con una hora y media para consumar el acto de procreación o serán visitados de inmediato, por una comisión reglamentaria ministerial. Los días establecidos para dicho acto serán cada sábado y cada domingo de la semana, hasta conseguir concebir un bebé. No tendrá importancia la hora de dicho acto, pero no deberá pasar de las 12 en punto del día siguiente o se considerará desacato y por consiguiente se procederá a tomar medidas correctivas._

 _Quedando terminantemente prohibidos, los matrimonios entre el mismo sexo y entre diferentes especies. Ésta ley sólo se aplica a humanos, no a criaturas de ninguna índole. Los métodos en los cuales la pareja llegue a un acuerdo y decidan casarse, no competen al ministerio de magia. De más está informar que el ministerio dicta la medida que ordena el matrimonio, pero no casará a las parejas contra su voluntad. La libre escogencia de las potenciales parejas, aún reside en la población afectada por dicha ley (...)"_

 _\- ¿Debería seguir leyendo? - dijo en voz baja, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. El contrato se ponía cada vez peor, a cada línea que leía. - ¿Prestó atención a la cláusula que prohíbe los matrimonios forzados?_

 _Miré el suelo con nerviosismo, mientras Snape sonreía con malicia. Tenía la bola en mi campo, pero no había leído todas las reglas y sentía que perdía en mi juego._

 _\- Profesor, por favor... - imploré. - Mire, ya se lo dije a mis padres. Les dije que usted podría ayudarme y que por ello nos casaríamos. Y ellos están de acuerdo, ellos no piensan mal de usted. Es sólo que no lo conocen bien, pero yo sé todo lo que hizo por Harry y por nosotros. Le prometo que mis padres no interferirán en nada. Que no tendrá que cruzarse con ellos jamás._

 _\- ¡Me importa un bledo sus padres! Y si yo fuera su padre o su madre, estaría más que molesto por la forma en cómo me ha tratado. Les borró las mentes, utilizando el hechizo Obliviate. ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Usar magia contra muggles es tan ilegal como obligarme a casarme con usted, según éste contrato!_

 _\- ¡Sólo podía protegerlos de esa forma! Tenía una hija, una guerra que luchar, amigos a quienes proteger. ¡Usted no entiende nada de eso!_

 _\- El contrato es claro. - dijo, llevándose dos dedos a la sien y rascándose suavemente. - ni usted ni Minerva, podrán obligarme. Puedo anular el matrimonio de inmediato, alegando que usted me forzó a casarme._

 _Traté de reírme ante la imagen de Severus Snape, forzado a casarse y sin ninguna voluntad de detenerlo. No podía imaginarme el rostro de los miembros del ministerio al escucharlo, pero de pronto recordé que así había sido durante toda su vida. En aquel momento me sentí como si fuese Albus Dumbledore, dándole órdenes._

 _No supe cuándo, pero comencé a llorar y en medio de mis lágrimas, me di cuenta de que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Guardó silencio mientras yo trataba de respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo._

 _\- Por favor, señor se lo imploro. No quiero perder a Rose, no quiero perder a mí hija. Haré cualquier cosa que quiera, pero por favor no me deje sola con esto. ¡No puedo ni caminar y no sé cuánto me tome el recuperarme! Por favor, no permita que se la lleven._

 **HGSS**

Después del partido, tenía miedo de volver al despacho. La profesora McGonagall insistía en que todo iba a estar bien, pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto. Hagrid cargó conmigo hasta el despacho de Snape y me imaginé de repente, que saltaría en improperios de inmediato. Pero no, estaba vacío y dejé escapar un largo suspiro que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo en mi pecho. Todavía era muy temprano para ir a la cama, pero pensaba que quizá era mejor quedarme encerrada en mi habitación y esperar a que la tormenta pasara.

No hubo tiempo y en pocos minutos, Severus pasó como un vendaval por el despacho y miró a Hagrid en medio del salón.

\- Déjala en el sofá y vete, ¡ahora mismo! - señaló la salida y antes de que Hagrid pudiese decir alguna cosa, Severus insistió. - ¡Fuera!

Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado y por un momento pensé en suplicarle a Hagrid que se quedara, pero eso habría complicado más las cosas. Obedeció y muy pronto me encontré sola, con Snape frente a mí y como el primer día en el que me había mudado.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de té, aunque sus manos temblaban lo suficiente como para que también lo hiciera la taza.

\- ¿Quiere un poco de té, _señorita Granger_? - mi nombre emergió de sus labios, en un tono de voz muy diferente. Lleno de cólera.

\- No... gracias. - me apresuré a responder, pero por su expresión me di cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta.

\- ¿Está segura? Ésta será una charla larga y creo que le hará falta, una vez que termine.

Desvié la vista mientras el profesor tomaba asiento frente a mí, en un sillón alto y colocaba ambas tazas sobre la mesa del salón, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlarse. Necesitaba evitar que hablara, tenía que adelantarme y disculparme. Quizá suavizaría las cosas.

\- Profesor, lo siento. Después que se fue, la profesora McGonagall vino a buscarme para asistir al partido de Quidditch y me encontró llorando. Ella creyó que había sido su culpa y no pude detenerla...

\- ¿De verdad? Fascinante. Pero lo que encuentro aún más fascinante de todo el asunto, es que Minerva lo haya pensado por sí misma. - dijo y ante mi expresión de no comprender sus palabras, continuó. - sé que no tiene la mejor idea de mí, pero en estos días se ha puesto mucho más paranoica y me pregunto exactamente por qué.

\- Yo... yo no lo sé. - me aventuré a responder y el profesor Snape tomó su taza de té, con una desagradable sonrisa. Obviamente no me creía ni una sola palabra.

\- Usted me ha descrito como todo un animal, una bestia sin modales. Dice que no le dirijo la palabra, que la ignoro. Muy bien, hablemos. O más bien hable usted y yo escucharé todo lo que tenga que decir.

Quería que me prestara atención, pero no de ese modo. No supe qué decir y permanecí en silencio, mientras el profesor continuaba observándome y con una desagradable expresión en el rostro. Sus pupilas parecían moverse frenéticamente y estudiaban cada centímetro de mí. Me dio la impresión de que si no decía alguna cosa, el hombre estallaría y me salpicaría de su sangre y órganos. Una desagradable pintura, para pensar en un momento así.

\- No... no sé qué decir. - admití y el profesor Snape simplemente colocó su taza sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, ensanchándose más su sonrisa.

\- Le dedico toda mi atención, tal cual Minerva me lo ordena, pero usted de pronto no tiene nada que decir. Qué raro, lleva varios días en los que dice mucho. ¿Por qué se ha quedado de pronto sin palabras?

\- Profesor... ya basta. Ya le dije que lo sentía, no se volverá a repetir. Se lo puedo asegurar.

\- Pues entonces si no quiere hablar, qué le parece si yo hablo. - no me dio tiempo de responder y continuó. - sea honesta conmigo, le voy a dar otra oportunidad y le advierto que será mejor que no la desperdicie. - relamió sus labios de repente y entrecerró la vista, mientras la vena de su sien palpitaba de una forma muy desagradable. - ¿Todo esto es acaso, debido a que está enamorada de mí? ¿Acaso Weasley sólo fue una distracción o un _accidente_?

\- ¡No se atreva! - le ordené, señalándolo con uno de mis dedos y de una forma amenazante, que seguro no tenía efecto puesto que estaba lisiada y sin poder moverme lo suficiente.

\- ¿Sabe lo que Minerva acaba de decirme? - me dijo, ignorándome por completo y me vi obligada a guardar silencio y negar con la cabeza. - me dijo que estaba en periodo de prueba y que si no cuidaba mis pasos, me despediría. Pero si lo hace, ¿podrá aún obligarme a ser su esposo, Granger? Si no me paga ni trabajo, ¿de qué viviremos? ¿Del dinero de sus padres? Seguro se siente muy bien el pedirles ayuda, luego de haberles borrado la memoria. ¿Cómo puede dormir por las noches, con esa consciencia tan sucia?

\- Eso me pregunto yo a veces, pero en su caso. - contesté y no tardó en levantarse, mientras yo me encogía de miedo en el sofá. Por Merlín que estaba herida, no podía golpearme.

Pareció que pensaba acercarse a mí, pero muy pronto la realidad de mi estado de salud pareció detenerlo a un par de pasos y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un hondo suspiro.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, usted prometió que haría cualquier cosa si yo continuaba con esto del matrimonio. - dijo en voz baja y me tomó por sorpresa, así que traté de alejar toda la rabia que sentía y respiré profundamente.

\- Le prometo que hablaré con la profesora McGonagall y le rogaré que deje de estar a prueba.

\- Cuando dijo que estas discusiones no volverían a repetirse, tuvo toda la razón. - me dijo, mirándome nuevamente y eso me hizo temblar de pronto. Mi corazón virtualmente dejó de latir y una extraña sensación de calor, comenzó a bullir en mi interior. Me sentía bajó un inclemente sol y sudando como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Acaso iba a decirme que no se casaría conmigo? - he estado pensando que si tanto quiere ser mi esposa, tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo diga y a la hora que yo lo diga. Y no habrá secretos de ningún tipo entre nosotros.

\- No. Usted no es nadie para darme órdenes.

\- Seré su esposo.

 _Esposo._

 _¿Desde cuándo los esposos les dictaban órdenes a sus esposas?_

\- Bien... - mascullé en voz baja. - ¿pero a qué se refiere con secretos?

\- Básicamente ya no podrá ocultarme nada. Todo lo que haga o deje de hacer, me lo debe consultar a mí primero. Si piensa hablar con Minerva, pues me dirá el motivo y pedirá mi permiso. Además, quiero que me hable acerca de Weasley y todo lo que hay entre ustedes.

\- ¿Para saciar su curiosidad morbosa?

\- Será mi esposa y tengo que saber a qué clase de escenitas, una vez que Weasley decida aparecer, tendré que atenerme.

¿Celoso?

\- ¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿Me contará todos sus secretos también?

\- Estaba hablando de usted, no de mí.

 **HGSS**

Luego de esa conversación, tuvimos nuestra primera cena juntos y fue por lo demás de extraña. Trataba de comer, pero el profesor Snape no me quitaba los ojos de encima y como si pensara que aceptarme era una mala idea. De no ser por los elfos que iban y venían con la comida y las bebidas, le habría dicho que parara de mirarme de esa forma.

\- Mañana es el último día. - dije en voz baja y Severus rodó la vista. Me imaginé por un momento, que esa era la principal razón por la que me había aceptado.

\- Lo sé, soy capaz de darme cuenta por mí mismo. Me sé los números y los días de la semana. - dijo con un tono de voz cortante y decidí ignorar su sarcasmo. Estaba feliz de que al menos hubiésemos llegado a los términos que yo había querido desde un principio.

 _Bien jugado, la bola se quedó en tu campo. Con algunas desventajas, pero sigue en tu campo._

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el asunto del sexo? - dije y Snape me sonrió al otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¡Pero qué modales, Granger! Después, Minerva, se queja de mí...

\- No sea ridículo y responda de una buena vez. ¿Acaso quiere que tengamos hijos? Ya tengo una y para mí es suficiente.

\- Por supuesto que no quiero tener hijos. - dijo, enseñándome los dientes y continuando con su cena como si nada. - ya pensaré en algo...

\- Más le vale que sea rápido. Nos casarán un lunes y deberemos empezar con eso, este sábado.

Pareció que mi pequeño recordatorio le quitó el apetito y después de la cena, los mismos elfos que nos habían estado sirviendo durante la comida, me hicieron levitar hasta mi cama y me trajeron un par de esas revistas que no había podido terminar de leer antes. Trataba de concentrarme en los párrafos, pero no podía dejar de sentir alegría. El profesor Snape había aceptado a casarse conmigo y por más bizarro que sonara, la idea me hacía muy feliz.

Supuse que a Ronald no tanto, pero una vez que le explicara todo, comprendería por qué lo había hecho. Rose y él, lo eran todo para mí, no concebía mi vida sin ninguno de ellos. Tampoco sin mis mejores amigos, a los que ya extrañaba. El invierno acababa y dadas las circunstancias en las que nuestro último año había acabado...

Claro, Hogwarts siempre era nuestra conexión. Nuestro punto de encuentro.

\- Señorita Granger. - escuché un par de nudillos tras la puerta, tocando suavemente y aunque estaba muy cansada como para continuar escuchándolo, supuse que no podría negarme de ahora en más.

\- Pase...

\- Acabo de recordar una de las cláusulas del contrato. - me dijo y por un momento sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba de nuevo. - en orden de que nuestro matrimonio tenga validez, usted deberá estar físicamente apta para concebir. Y me temo que no lo está.

Maldición. Por la mirada cargada de sarcasmo, que Severus me dio en ese momento, me imaginé que ya había encontrado una forma de cancelar nuestro acuerdo.

\- Tendrá que prometerles que sólo es temporal y que muy pronto volverá a la normalidad.

\- Podría, si usted quizá me ayudara. - dije con los dientes apretados y Snape pareció jugar conmigo, como si lo pensara más de la cuenta.

\- Yo podría decir que no, dejarla a usted con ese problema. Como tiene que hacer todo lo que ordene...

\- No importa, ya me las arreglaré. Usted encárguese de la cláusula de la concepción.

Se encogió de hombros, dejándome sola en la habitación y mordiéndome la lengua para no gritarle alguna cosa. Tenía que resolverlo, pero cómo volvería a caminar tan rápido y de una forma milagrosa. Poppy había sido clara y esas cosas tomaban tiempo.

Me dejé caer en la cama y traté de usar mi gran cerebro, para pensar en alguna cosa inteligente. Tenía que hablar con la profesora McGonagall y con el profesor Filius, acerca de la sala de menesteres y la rehabilitación. No podía descuidarme, ahora que tenía lo que más quería.

\- Es hora de dormir. - escuché la voz de Severus y por un momento me pregunté si ese hombre, en verdad podía dormir. De seguro deambulaba por los pasillos, acosado por sus demonios mentales.

Tomé nuevamente el gotero y calculé dos gotas exactas, de la poción contra las pesadillas. No quería trasnocharme para un día tan importante. Tenía que amanecer descansada y prácticamente como nueva, de milagro.

No dejaba de pensar en mis palabras, para convencerlos de que era la pareja perfecta para Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

A ver, respondo los reviews:

Angie: No te estreses que muy pronto, todo va a caer en su sitio y bajo su propio peso.

Kiara: Lo mismo que Angie, pierde cuidado.

Lady: Él no es ni nunca será digno de Hermione. Es tan soso, Weasley claro. De él hablo, precisamente.

~ Capítulo 5: _Mentiras blancas_

Esa mañana, los elfos me levantaron muy temprano y no tardé en mirar el calendario en la mesa. Lunes, por supuesto. Severus ya estaba en el salón, desayunando y leyendo la prensa diaria, cuando yo por fin estaba presentable como para unírmele. _Qué maleducado_ , no tardé en pensar mientras miraba el menú frente a nosotros. Panqueques y miel, también jarabe y mermeladas de diversos sabores, para acompañar las tostadas. Todo un festín, pero yo de pronto no me sentía con ánimos de comer.

\- ¿Por qué no me esperó, para desayunar juntos? - dije, intentando mantener la calma. No podía ver su rostro tras el periódico, pero podía jugar a las adivinanzas. _Me estaría maldiciendo en voz muy baja, ¿quizá?_

\- No sabía que tenía que esperar por usted, cada vez que tuviese apetito. - me dijo con una voz muy suave. - si así será todo el tiempo, me temo que moriré de hambre.

\- Es simple cortesía. - discutí mientras tomaba una de las servilletas de tela y la colocaba sobre mi regazo. Quizá si comía una tostada, aliviaría la gran presión que sentía en mi estómago. ¿Y cómo no, si hoy nos casábamos? Parecía mentira pero sentía las típicas mariposas que de seguro, toda novia sentía en el momento de la boda.

\- Creí que no se levantaría jamás. - me dijo, cambiando de tema. Me sorprendía que estuviera tan conversador y me imaginé que podía estar tan nervioso como yo.

\- Leí la pequeña nota que dejó sobre mi mesa de noche. Dijo que los miembros del ministerio llegarían a las 9 en punto de la mañana y apenas son las 7:20. Me he vestido tan rápido como he podido y tan rápido como los elfos me han servido.

\- Deje de hablar y desayune, así podremos practicar qué es lo que diremos. No debe haber ni un sólo error, todo debe salir perfecto.

 **HGSS**

\- ¿Ha hablado usted con Ron? - pregunté y la triste mirada en el semblante de la profesora McGonagall, no me gustó en lo más mínimo.

\- Sí, cariño, he hablado con él. - pareció hacer una difícil pausa y evitó mirarme a los ojos mientras hablaba. - Rose no logró conocerte, puesto que sólo era una bebé en ese entonces...

 _No, no... que no lo dijera. Escuchar que mi hija, le decía mamá a otra persona. No pude evitarlo y me eché a llorar, ruidosamente, en medio del despacho de Severus._

 _Y él precisamente entraba, luego de dejar dicho que no volvería sino hasta que le avisara que Minerva ya se había marchado._

Pareció otra vez sorprendido de mis lágrimas, era la segunda vez que me veía llorar y pude darme cuenta de que sus ojos, también me evitaban. De pronto y sin saber por qué exactamente, su voz se hizo débil y temblorosa.

\- Puedo volver más tarde... - dijo, pero ese era su despacho. ¿Por qué necesitaba permiso para ir o venir, dentro de su propio espacio?

En definitiva que Severus Snape, no soportaba verme llorar.

 **HGSS**

\- No puede ser tan difícil. - dije, al terminar el desayuno. - ¿Qué espera el ministerio que digamos?

\- Es en la única cosa que concuerdo con usted hasta ahora, pero mejor nos cubrimos las espaldas. Si llegara a saberse que usted y yo nos casamos, para que usted pueda romper un matrimonio ya legalmente establecido y que de paso, no cumple con la mitad del contrato, las consecuencias pueden resultar terribles para ambos. - hizo un gesto como si aún dudara de continuar, así que me adelanté.

\- Recuerde que me lo prometió. - dije de inmediato, cruzando mis brazos frente a mi pecho. - ya no se puede retractar...

Miró su reloj de pulsera y comenzó a caminar con cierta preocupación, a mí alrededor. Mi mente era como una fábrica de mentiras y en aquel momento, supervisaba un gran encargo al por mayor.

\- Diremos lo siguiente... - me dijo y yo asentí, prestando toda mi atención. - Diremos que aún pese a su accidente, su recuperación va realmente bien y que como es una muchacha joven, no queremos que su matriz se desperdicie. Soy el profesor de pociones, así que en mí recae su bienestar. Hacemos todo lo que podamos.

\- Entendido. - dije y no tardé en dar con nuestro talón de Aquiles. - ¿Y cuál será su respuesta si le preguntan por qué esperó hasta el último día de la sentencia... para casarse? ¿No es un delito que diga que también me esperaba, como Ron?

\- Diré que la mujer con la que esperaba casarme, murió de improvisto. - arqueé una ceja y el profesor simplemente se encogió de hombros. - deme unos segundos para imaginarme el escenario más convincente que pueda encontrar.

Suprimí un escalofrío y por un momento, sentí pena por esa mujer imaginaria que Snape estaba matando en su cabeza. Permanecimos sentados en el sofá del salón y nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, escuchando el incómodo _tic tac_ del tiempo. Creí que enloquecería y de pronto escuchamos las nueve campanadas. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, la puerta del despacho no tardó en abrirse y la profesora Minerva caminaba junto a una mujer ya bastante vieja y con gruesas gafas de media luna y una pluma tras una de sus orejas. Tenía un largo cabello negro y atado en un complicado peinado, además de un antiguo vestido que debía haber sido estrenado en la época de Cristo y con un sin fin de triángulos marrones, en un amarillo horrendo.

El profesor Snape se puso en pie de inmediato y estiró una de sus manos, pero la mujer simplemente lo miró bajo sus gafas de media luna y luego bajó la vista hacia los documentos que traía en mano. La profesora McGonagall permanecía en silencio, junto a mí, aunque pude notar su ligero terror, en la comisura de su boca.

\- Nombre del novio. - dijo con una voz realmente aguda y molesta.

\- Severus Tobías Snape. - se apresuró a responder Severus, mirando a la pluma mágica. Parecía nervioso, intentando descubrir qué escribía exactamente. La pluma se demoraba más de la cuenta y no creía que su nombre tuviera tantas letras.

\- Edad...

\- 45 años. - dijo y en verdad me tomó por sorpresa. Oh mi dios, cuánto tiempo ya había pasado.

\- Ocupación.

\- Profesor de pociones en Hogwarts.

\- _Y ex mortífago_ exonerado. - añadió y Severus asintió con cierta incomodidad. - exonerado por el excelentísimo señor Potter, hace 4 años exactamente. Profesor de pociones y recién ha salido del periodo de prueba del ministerio, contra mortífagos reincidentes.

 _Oh no, por qué me había ocultado información como esa. ¿Eso significaba que si nos atrapaban mintiendo, iría directo a Azkaban?_

Snape debió sentir mi mirada sobre él, puesto que simplemente se dio la vuelta para sonreírme y como si quisiera reafirmar que me amaba mucho, pero que no dijera ni una sola palabra. Miré a la profesora McGonagall, pero ella también evitó mi mirada. Por qué me había ocultado semejante cosa. De haberlo sabido, habría pensado mejor las cosas.

\- Sí, todo parece en regla y el ciudadano puede casarse. - bajó la vista en mi dirección y traté de sostenerle la mirada.- nombre de la novia.

\- Hermione Granger. - dije de inmediato y la mujer asintió.

\- Edad...

\- 22 años.

\- Ocupación.

\- Estudiante. - dijo la profesora McGonagall y antes de que siquiera pudiera responder. La mujer no tardó en mirar a la profesora. - debido a la guerra y también debido a que la señorita Granger estuvo muy ocupada, ayudando a Potter a vencer a Voldemort, no pudo terminar sus estudios y no está legalmente calificada para obtener un trabajo en...

\- Profesora de runas antiguas. - dije de inmediato, lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y Minerva asintió rápidamente.

\- Hermione Granger. Tenemos registros de que pasó mucho tiempo en coma y de que también, el señor Ronald Weasley trató de apelar a la ley, asegurando de que ambos tenían una hija juntos. ¿La señorita Granger ya se encuentra en capacidad de concebir nuevamente?

Tuve el impulso de decir que ya tenía una hija, pero la profesora McGonagall me previno de inmediato y colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros. Permanecí en silencio, mientras el profesor Snape se encargaba de los detalles. Nada debía salir mal, todo tenía que ser perfecto.

\- Aún está un poco débil tras el accidente, pero yo me haré responsable de que mejore. Su matriz está intacta y no debe desperdiciarse.

Eso me hizo sentir como un objeto, pero tenía que guardar la compostura y esperar pacientemente a que toda esa locura acabara. La mujer nos miraba con una cierta curiosidad que me exasperaba y no podía pensar en otra razón, sino en las diferencias de edad y en el hecho de que Ron hubiese peleado por mí y que ahora, el profesor me tuviera como su esposa. Deseché los pensamientos fatalistas y traté de parecer lo más feliz posible. Mi rostro tenía que venderlo.

\- Deberán mantener un ritmo sexual de dos veces por semana, con una hora y media como lapso para cumplir con la cláusula. Sábados y domingos. - respiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. - el ministerio en verdad no toma el tiempo, sólo lo utiliza como medida de presión. No queremos que nada, altere el normal círculo de la vida. Tómenselo con la mayor calma del mundo y podrán concebir sin duda.

Tanto Snape como yo, arqueamos una ceja. Por supuesto, como si todo el bendito contrato ya no fuese presión para nosotros. La mujer no tardó en leernos, otra vez, todo lo que podíamos o no podíamos hacer. La cláusula sobre bautizos y que un miembro del ministerio debía estar presente, así como una muestra de sangre para probar que el hijo pertenecía en verdad, a la pareja en cuestión.

De pronto me pregunté por Rose y acerca de quién debía reconocerla entonces. El dichoso contrato tenía un sin fin de hojas y nos hizo firmar todas y cada una. Mi mano ya comenzaba a acalambrarse, cuando ya casi llegábamos a la última página. Ya no tenía vuelta atrás y Severus y yo lo sabíamos. Nos estábamos condenando a vivir juntos, pero cada quién perseguía un objetivo diferente.

\- El ministerio los declara marido y mujer. - dijo la mujer sin mucho interés y mirando que todos los documentos estuviesen correctamente firmados.

\- ¿Y ahora tenemos que besarnos para sellar el contrato? - pregunté y el profesor Snape pareció temblar sin darse cuenta. Bueno, así era en todos los matrimonios por civil.

\- Oh no, querida. - me dijo sin siquiera mirarme. - esas son prácticas rudimentarias ya. Imagina a cuántos casaríamos en verdad, si eso hiciéramos.

Pero eso había sido muy fácil para mi gusto y para la forma en que Snape lo había hecho sonar. La pluma regresó hasta estar tras la oreja de la mujer e incluso antes de que pudiera celebrar, nos miró con sumo detalle y me imaginé que lo peor estaba por comenzar.

\- Usted, profesor Severus Snape, esperó hasta la última llamada para casarse. ¿Acaso así se lo pidió la ciudadana Hermione Granger?

\- En absoluto, mi anterior prometida murió de forma bastante inesperada y contemplaba la opción de permanecer viudo o volverme a casar. Quería demostrarle al ministerio, que realmente me interesa ayudar y decidí volver a casarme. La señorita Granger despertó de su coma y...

Era muy difícil de decir, que mi profesor de pociones me hubiese amado desde que era una niña. Me miró, buscando algo de apoyo y entonces supe que debía intervenir y tragarme mis sentimientos por Ron.

\- Siempre estuve enamorada del profesor Snape, desde mis comienzos como estudiante. Por eso no dudamos en casarnos.

Se sentía muy extraño en mentir sobre una cosa así, pero no teníamos opciones. La mujer no parecía del todo convencida, pero yo hasta estaba dispuesta a besarlo, de ser necesario. Le sonreí intentando parecer convincente y la mujer se encogió de hombros y no dijo palabra alguna. Supuse que teníamos suerte de que fuese vieja y ya no tuviera energía para seguir indagando.

\- ¿Necesitamos responder más preguntas? ¿Le gustaría tomarse una taza de té? - dijo Snape de inmediato y señalando el sofá en el que estaba.

Increíblemente, la mujer aceptó nuestra invitación y se quedó por corto tiempo. Mientras hablaba, nos enteramos de los múltiples castigos que se aplicaban a los que se creían más listos que el ministerio y de pronto tuve miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con el profesor Snape.

Al marcharse la mujer, cuyo nombre siquiera nos dijo, ambos respiramos en medio del despacho y le agradecimos a Merlín por la ayuda que nos había brindado. Sudábamos como en un maratón y Severus se sostenía del escritorio, como si de pronto fuese a desmayarse del cansancio.

\- Ellos no creen ni una sola de nuestras palabras, pero no tienen más opción que intentarlo.

\- Cuando dijo que su futura esposa había muerto en un accidente de autos, me imaginé a la mujer preguntando: _"Pero qué hacía en un auto, si es una bruja"_. Menos mal que añadió que su escoba perdió el control y se estrelló contra los autos.

Antes de que pudiera responderme, Minerva hizo notar su presencia en el despacho. Había permanecido en silencio y tan sólo escuchándonos como si fuésemos compañeros en un crimen. De pronto sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndonos una mirada muy maternal.

\- Mírense, confabulando juntos. - nos dijo y Snape compuso un rostro cargado de ironía.

\- De seguro que ponías esa cara, cuando veías a Potter hacer lo mismo. Tanto a su padre, como al hijo.

No pude evitarlo y me reí, atrayendo la atención de ambos sobre mi rostro y mis pequeñas lágrimas de risa. Bueno sí, aquellos habían sido tiempos muy interesantes y el recuerdo me había hecho gracia, también la forma en que lo había dicho. La profesora McGonagall me sonrió y colocó otra vez su mano sobre uno de mis hombros, apretándolo con mucha dulzura.

\- _Qué bueno es... volverte a oír reír._

Asentí y apreté su mano sobre mi hombro, con una de las mías, en señal de afecto. La mujer se marchó y no tardó en dejarnos solos y con la interrogante sobre cómo resolver el asunto del sexo. Ninguno de los dos quería hijos, no necesitábamos cambiar nuestras vidas de forma tan drástica.

\- Tenemos que encontrar una forma de evadir esa cláusula acerca de los bebés. - dije y Severus me miró de forma muy reflexiva.

\- He estado pensando y creo que he dado con una solución. Usted puede tomar una poción contraceptiva, las que preparo son incoloras y sin sabor alguno u olor que pueda reconocerse. De no ser por la botella, podría pensar que está tomando agua.

\- Pero no pensarán y se preguntarán, por qué no hemos podido concebir...

\- Soy un hombre de 45 años, podrían pensar que no funciono correctamente o alguna cosa.

No me podía imaginar al profesor Snape, en una vergüenza como esa y explicándose sobre por qué no podíamos concebir. Debí tener una expresión de lástima en la cara, puesto a que negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Y qué pasará una vez que les diga eso. ¿Le obligarán a divorciarse de mí?

\- En el mejor de los casos, sí. Y yo terminaré como Minerva, marcado como inútil.

\- Pero entonces... yo tendría que volver a casarme.

\- Vaya pensando en la forma de separar a Weasley entonces.

No dijo nada más y no volvimos a vernos las caras durante todo el día. Ahora tenía que ayudarme a la fuerza y rehabilitarme a como diera lugar. Tenía que poner todo mi empeño, aunque sólo pensaba en Rose. Si aquella terrible mujer tenía razón, mi hija no tenía un padre. Ni Ron ni yo podíamos reconocerla, no pertenecía a ninguno de los matrimonios y mi temor de perderla se incrementaba más y más.

Si la entregaban a un orfanato, ¿no era eso, un acto de crueldad? Ella era una bebita apenas, no merecía semejante destino y teniendo a sus padres vivos. Por un momento pensé en escribirle a Ron, pero no sabía cómo empezar la carta.

Estoy viva, esa siempre era una buena forma de comenzar una carta.

Aunque necesitaba el permiso de mi marido para ello. Tonterías, nadie me decía qué hacer.

 **HGSS**

 _\- ¿Has pensado en lo que harás, una vez que te gradúes?_

 _\- Sí. Por supuesto que sí, Ginny. Me casaré con tu hermano y tendremos dos hijos. Máximo tres. A una la llamaremos Rose. Tenemos un varón al que llamaré Hugo y el tercero no estoy segura._

 _\- Yo también espero casarme con Harry. Pero yo quiero más de dos hijos y estoy segura de que lograré tenerlos. Que Harry no dudará en complacerme. Aunque ya me dijo que uno se llamará James Sirius Potter._

 _\- Me parece una espléndida idea, si me lo preguntas. Si Sirius viviera, estaría muy orgulloso. Al igual que Remus, de Teddy Lupin. También Tonks, es tan difícil superar todas esas muertes._

 _\- Díselo a mi hermano, quién aún no puede superar la muerte de nuestro querido gemelo. En verdad que lo extraño, aún cuando fuese un bromista sin remedio._

 _\- Si yo perdiera a otro de ustedes, en verdad no sé qué es lo que haría._

 **HGSS**

Sin darme cuenta, ya había pedido pergamino y plumas, y ya había comenzado una carta para Ronald. Me había quedado dormida mientras recordaba y comenzaba a añorar y valorar, todos esos pequeños momentos, que apenas y recordaba. Toda esa historia que teníamos juntos y que ni siquiera Lavander o el profesor Snape, podían borrar o arruinar.

Mi carta tenía un comienzo muy formal y me pregunté si debía ser efusiva. Quizá el ministerio y hasta leía nuestro correo y no quería comprometer al profesor Snape tan pronto, y además de guardar el secreto. No quería leerle lo que había escrito y prefería que ni lo supiera. Mejor me daba prisa y terminaba con eso.

Mientras más rápido se enviara, mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

A ver, respondiendo reviews:

Kiara: La situación se pone peliaguda.

~ Capítulo 6: _Reunión_

A la mañana siguiente y antes de que siquiera, los elfos pudieran levitarme hasta la mesa del comedor, para desayunar, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió casi de golpe y Ron Weasley entró con pasos apresurados y violentos, seguido muy de cerca por el profesor Snape, Minerva y por Lavander Brown.

Y una pequeña y hermosa pelirroja, que no tardé en reconocer.

Ron tomó asiento inmediatamente y a mi lado, en una vieja silla de madera que tenía junto a la cama. Aunque yo no podía despegarle la vista a la pequeña pelirroja que nos miraba con mucha curiosidad.

\- Her... Hermione. - su voz tuvo un extraño tono y no pude contenerme y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Sus dedos temblorosos se acercaban a mi rostro como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba viva, pero temiendo tocarme como si fuese a romperme. - Estás... viva. Pero cómo, hace cuánto...

\- Hace un par de días. - dije en voz baja y entonces Ron se dio la vuelta para mirar a la atenta niña.

\- Rosie, ella es tú mamá. Mamá Mione, ella fue la novia de papá por muchos años.

\- ¿Mamá Mione? - dijo, mirando a Lavander quien sostenía una de sus manos. - Pero si mi mamá es mamá Lav. Yo no la conozco a ella.

 _Sonreí ante la confundida niña, aunque sólo quería morir y al escuchar aquellas palabras._

\- Ella es tú verdadera madre, Rosie. Ella te tuvo 9 meses en su barriguita y te conoció cuando eras así de pequeñita. - dijo, haciendo en verdad una pequeña medida, con dos de sus dedos. - pero entonces, mamá Mione tuvo un horrible accidente y estuvo dormida durante todos éstos años y ya despertó.

\- ¿De verdad? - le preguntó Rose con curiosidad. - ¿¡Estuvo durmiendo por años y años!?

\- ¡Sí, de verdad! - le sonrió Ron y añadió. - Y ahora que despertó, podrán volver a estar juntas. ¡Ahora tienes dos madres. Mamá Lav y mamá Mione!

Rose parecía muy reacia y lo podía entender. Había conocido a Lavander Brown durante años y de repente se enteraba de que tenía otra madre, su verdadera madre, una mujer que no había visto jamás.

\- Pero yo no quiero otra mamá. ¿No nos podemos ir? Tengo hambre.

 _No pude evitarlo y sollocé, llevándome una mano a la boca y cubriéndola para evitar volver a gemir de dolor. Ron pareció molesto, negando con la cabeza y mirando a Rose con decisión._

\- ¡Rose, pero qué modales son esos! Ella también es tú madre y ahora no quiero que discutas y le des un gran abrazo y un beso.

Alzó la vista en dirección de Lavander y pude ver cómo asentía de forma casi imperceptible. Bajó la vista para observar a su padre, quien también asentía firmemente y simplemente caminó hasta la cama y se arrojó a mis brazos. La abracé tan fuerte como pude y volví a sollozar sin poderlo evitar, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba atesorar éste momento tan preciado para mí. Luego, besó mi mejilla y yo le sonreí mientras secaba mis lágrimas con un par de dedos. Lavander volvió a tomar su mano y también le sonrió.

\- Vamos, la profesora McGonagall nos dará un par de galletas con chocolate. Comamos mientras los adultos hablan, ¿está bien?

En cuanto se fueron, permanecí con la vista fija sobre la puerta y sobre su largo cabello rojo. Sus hermosos y grandes ojos café, por fin me había mirado por primera vez y su dulce voz también se había dirigido a mí. No lo podía evitar, tenía que volver a llorar. Y me di cuenta de que Ronald trataba de disculparse.

\- Perdónala, normalmente no se porta así. Rose es muy cariñosa con la gente y todos la adoran, pero todo esto es muy nuevo para ella. Está muy apegada a Lavander, aunque ya le explicamos que no es su madre biológica.

Asentí y alcé la cabeza para mirar al profesor Snape. Hasta ese momento, permanecía impasible y mirándonos fijamente. No tardé en preguntarme el por qué. Creí que detestaba los momentos muy emocionales.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes algún problema de salud tras el accidente?

\- Solamente mis piernas, todavía no puedo caminar. Supongo que el maleficio cumplió su cometido. Aunque la enfermera Promfey quedó de hacerme unos estudios extra, nunca se sabe. - pude darme cuenta, en los ojos de Ron, cuánto había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo jovencito ni yo tampoco. - Ron... ¿hay alguna cosa entre Lavander y tú? Perdona mi franqueza, pero creo que debería saberlo. Han pasado tantos años.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró el suelo bajo sus pies, imaginándose que éste día llegaría y donde yo le haría ésta misma pregunta.

\- Hermione, Lavander y yo, hemos atravesado por muchas cosas y hemos madurado. He criado a Rose, prácticamente solo y no puedo decirte cuánto luché por ti y por que pudiésemos casarnos. No debes molestarte con Lavander, ella ha sido una buena madre para Rose y entiende que tú siempre serás su madre biológica, que fuiste el primer amor de mi vida. Ella no te odia ni te guarda rencor.

 _¿Fui?_

\- Pero tú... - dije, intentando lograr escuchar un _te amo_ de su parte o quizá _tiremos todo al olvido y escapemos juntos_. - y ella...

\- Tienes que entenderme, son muchos años de estar juntos y a Rose le afectaría perder a su madre. - se detuvo y se llevó una mano al rostro para cubrirlo, mientras mantenía sus codos apoyados sobre sus muslos. - quiero decir, madre sustituta.

Se suscitó un prologando silencio. Sus palabras fueron como pesadas piedras cayendo sobre mí y de pronto me sentí vulnerable, indefensa, más herida de lo que ya estaba y sin fuerzas para continuar luchando o siquiera, mantener aquella conversación.

\- Estás en el despacho de Snape mientras sanas, ¿no es así? - me preguntó y me pareció que había olvidado que el profesor continuaba detrás de nosotros, recargado en el marco de la puerta y escuchándonos atentamente.

\- La verdad, Weasley... - dijo Snape y antes de que yo pudiera decir alguna cosa. - _La señorita Granger, es ahora mí esposa._

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, poniéndose en pie de inmediato y yo me encogí de miedo en la cama, aún derramando lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué aparte de tonto, también es sordo? Dije claramente que es mi esposa.

\- ¡Bastardo! - gritó Ron de repente y yo solté un gemido de sorpresa. Se abalanzó sobre el profesor Snape, tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica. - ¿Cómo la convenció? ¿¡Acaso la amenazó de alguna forma!?

\- Yo no tuve ni que mover un dedo. - alegó Severus, intentando liberarse del agarre de Ronald. - ella prácticamente se me ofreció y no tuve más opción que casarme con ella.

Vi cómo Snape sonreía y Ron le mostraba sus dientes en señal de rabia y me sentía como toda una inútil e incapaz de detenerlos. En los ojos de ambos, podía notar la aversión que sentían el uno por el otro y me temía, muy dentro de mí, que algo así pasaría.

\- ¿¡Te casaste con éste tipo!? - me gritó Ron, dándose la vuelta para mirarme y aún sosteniendo las solapas de las túnicas del profesor.

\- ¡Tuve que hacerlo. No quería que me desterraran del mundo mágico, quería volver contigo y con Rose! El profesor Snape no tenía esposa y se nos acababa el tiempo a ambos...

Mientras me miraba, el profesor Snape pudo aprovechar la oportunidad y quitarse las manos de Ron de encima. En tanto que él no podía creerlo y parecía luchar con las palabras, sin saber qué decir. Estaba tan sonrojado como una teja y había comenzado a temblar de pronto, muy enfadado. ¿Quizá aún le importaba?

\- ¡Eso lo puedo entender, pero no con él! - exclamó, dándose la vuelta para señalarlo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que le preocupa, Weasley? Usted está casado desde hace años y que yo sepa, no se puede divorciar. Se acuesta cada dos días con la señorita Brown. - dijo Severus con malicia. - ¿Por qué le importaría tanto, que me acostara con la madre de su hija, si usted no tuvo los pantalones como para pelear por ella?

 _¡Ron!_ Exclamé al darme cuenta de que se había abalanzado nuevamente sobre Snape. Ésta vez, ambos se sostenían por los cuellos de sus túnicas y se miraban como si estuvieran dispuestos a matarse. Sin importar lo que dijera, ninguno me escuchaba y no tardé en darme cuenta de que el profesor Snape pensaba liberar una de sus manos y bajarla hasta el bolsillo de su túnica y sacar su varita.

\- ¡Respete a Hermione! - le exigió Ron, con un tono de voz mordaz. El profesor Snape parecía fuera de sí, tan pálido como una hoja de papel y su labio inferior temblaba de una forma bastante desagradable.

\- Y si no... ¿qué? - le dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica. - Oblígueme...

\- ¡Basta ustedes dos! - exclamé nuevamente, tratando de hacerles entrar en razón. - Profesor, acuérdese que está en una escuela y en periodo de prueba. Y tú, Ron, acuérdate de Rose. Ella podría volver en cualquier momento y no querrás que los encuentre batiéndose en un duelo.

Lo que dije pareció funcionar y ambos hombres se separaron y sin dejar de verse con un gesto amenazante. Ambos acomodaron sus túnicas y luego, Ron se dio la vuelta para mirarme e ignorar que el profesor Snape continuaba en la habitación.

\- Más le vale que no te ponga ni un sólo dedo encima. - me dijo, casi como una orden.

\- Tengo que o si no, el ministerio nos castigará y las consecuencias para su adorada Granger, pueden resultar mucho peores. Lo comprende, ¿no es cierto?

Pude notar que Ron tragaba e intentaba reunir toda la paciencia que podía, sentándose nuevamente junto a mí en la silla y mirándome atentamente. Aunque ya no veía ese amor en sus ojos, sólo rabia y celos. Como si le causara asco, imaginándose al profesor Snape tocándome.

\- Ron... - comencé en voz baja, tratando de hablar sin que mi voz se quebrara y las lágrimas me traicionaran. - Si Rose es mi hija, qué se supone que harás ahora. Lavander no puede reconocerla y el profesor Snape tampoco.

\- Harry ha estado intentando ayudarme con eso. Al menos para que me permitan conservarla, aunque no pueda darle mi apellido ni tú, el tuyo.

\- ¡Esos malditos infelices! - negué con la cabeza y de pronto olvidé toda mi tristeza y mis temores, como si me encontrara impulsada por una energía totalmente distinta. - Nadie me quitará a mí hija ni me negará el derecho de reconocerla.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa y antes de que el profesor Snape o yo, pudiésemos imaginarlo, sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos y plantó un delicado beso sobre mi frente. Permaneció un par de segundos más de lo necesario, respirando el aroma de mis cabellos y mi piel.

\- Ésa es la Hermione que me gusta y de la cual me enamoré perdidamente. - me dijo en un murmullo y estuve segura de que el profesor no pudo oírlo. Se puso en pie y muy a tiempo, puesto que Rose y Lavander Brown regresaban de lo que pensé, había sido una visita a las cocinas del colegio.

\- ¡Papá, vi unas criaturas muy pequeñas y en la cocina. Muchas de ellas! - le dijo Rose a Ron, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? De seguro viste a los elfos, son muy trabajadores.

Lavander Brown aprovechó que Ronald conversaba con Rose y Minerva, para acercarse a mí y sentarse en la misma silla que Ron había estado ocupando. Él tenía razón y Lavander ya no era la misma niñita cursi e insoportable, pero simplemente veía su exterior y no tenía idea de lo que sentía por dentro.

\- Me alegro de que estés viva. - escuché que me dijo y en tanto que no podía creerlo, mientras se levantaba y caminaba junto a Ron.

Podía verlos en la distancia y se veían como la típica familia feliz, mientras yo simplemente estaba sentada en aquella cama y sin poderme levantar siquiera. La vida ya había sido muy cruel conmigo y yo también ansiaba un poco de esa felicidad.

\- Tenemos que marcharnos. - me dijo Ron. - Rosie tiene sueño... - se giró para dirigirse a Rose, quien sostenía la mano de Lavander y le sonreía mientras ella le comentaba algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar desde donde estaba. - Rosie, ven a despedirte de mamá Mione y dale un gran abrazo y otro gran beso.

\- ¡Ay papá! ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

\- Sí, tienes que hacerlo. - insistió Lavander y vi cómo Rose corrió en mi dirección y volvió a rodearme con sus pequeños brazos. Sentí, otra vez, el dulce aroma de su champú. Me pareció que tenía un olor como a manzanas. Besó mi mejilla y corrió nuevamente junto a su madre.

\- Que tengas dulces sueños. - le dije con una sonrisa y las miré partir, deseando poder ir con ella y tener el placer de llevarla a la cama, de leerle un cuento.

Ronald no se movió por unos segundos y como si dudara sobre la correcta forma de despedirse de mí. A última instancia, se inclinó junto a mí y plantó un beso sobre mi cabeza.

\- Luego hablaremos con más calma, cuando Rose no esté y se quede a dormir con su abuela Molly.

\- Salúdalos de mi parte, ¿quieres?

\- Por supuesto. A Ginny le encantará saber que ya estás mejor. Ha estado muy triste por ti. Y Harry también.

Al Ron marcharse, un incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación y aunque el profesor Snape continuara dentro, simplemente me eché a llorar una vez más, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y la forma en la que Ron se había marchado. Como decepcionado, pero al mismo tiempo como si hubiese hecho su vida y yo no tuviera espacio en ella.

 **HGSS**

Al caer la tarde, el profesor Snape me citó en su estudio y uno de los elfos a nuestro servicio, vino a traerme la orden. Ya ni siquiera eran noticias o pedidos, eran órdenes. Y si Severus las dictaba, yo tenía que obedecer a toda costa.

Muy dentro de mí, me imaginaba la razón por la cual me había mandado a llamar. Se quejaría acerca de la carta que había enviado en secreto y me amenazaría con divorciarse de mí, de alguna forma. Quizá obligándome a tomar veritaserum y forzarme a confesar que nos habíamos casado a la fuerza.

Los elfos me ayudaron a sentarme frente a él, frente a su escritorio, mientras él corregía un par de deberes que supuse, tenía acumulados y dados los recientes acontecimientos. Una vez que despachó a los elfos, se puso en pie para cerrar la puerta y de pronto me sentí muy incómoda, bajo la luz de una pequeña vela y mirando las paredes repletas de repisas y libros, además de extraños tarros cuyos contenidos, ni siquiera quería conocer.

\- ¿Acaso pasó alguna cosa? - pregunté, arqueando una ceja y tratando de parecer inocente y tranquila.

\- Pasa, sí. - me dijo, con un libro en mano y acariciando el escritorio frente a mí. Aún de pie. - me preguntaba la razón por la que no quiso consultarme si podía escribirle a Weasley.

\- Por ésta misma razón. - dije, gesticulando acerca de lo que me rodeaba. - sabía que me traería hasta aquí, saltaría en un sinfín de improperios en mí contra y en contra de Ron. Por lo menos y hasta que yo le suplicara un montón y luego de deleitarse con eso, me permitiera escribirle. - respiré profundamente y le sonreí al terminar mi explicación.

\- Pensé haberle dicho que solamente sería su esposo, si hacía lo que yo le decía que hiciera. - me dijo con una voz extrañamente melodiosa. Por la forma en que se expresaba, supuse que estaba realmente enfadado, pero que intentaba mantener la compostura. - así, nos hubiésemos evitado esa terrible discusión de la mañana. ¿No le parece?

\- Usted no tenía por qué estar presente, ni escuchar nuestras conversaciones. No sabía que usted era aficionado a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, profesor Snape.

Volvió a sentarse frente a mí y otra vez pude notar esa expresión de odio puro, que pensaba sólo reservaba para Harry. Nuevamente había juntado sus manos sobre el escritorio e intentaba parecer relajado, como si mis palabras tuvieran poco peso sobre él.

\- Usted es _mi esposa_ y le guste o no, estaré en cada precioso momento de su vida. Por más que eso me fastidie en verdad. Y no tiene ni idea de cuánto lo hace. En especial, escuchar a Weasley y la forma en cómo le habla a su hija y como si tuviese alguna especie de retraso.

\- ¡Tiene cuatro años! ¡Ya casi son cinco!

\- Habla bastante bien con sólo cuatro años. No veo el motivo por el que tengan que tratarla como una bebé.

\- ¿Acaso usted me piensa dar... clases de maternidad? - dije, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. El profesor pareció incómodo con la idea y desvió la vista.

\- Por supuesto que no. Aunque si la educaran mejor, aprendería a respetarla. No tendrían que forzarla a quererla a usted. Es un gran irrespeto, la forma en la que se expresa de la mujer que le dio a luz.

¿Acaso el profesor Snape me estaba defendiendo de alguna forma? Negué con la cabeza y me dije que simplemente intentaba molestar. Como si en verdad le importara mi hija o lo que yo sintiera al respecto. Él sólo se importaba a sí mismo y le importaba Lily Evans Potter. De resto, para él, todos éramos innecesarios y tenía que coexistir con nosotros, puesto que no tenía otra opción.

\- ¿Ya terminó de enseñarme sobre la correcta educación de mi hija? No quisiera ser descortés, pero todo lo que sucedió me ha dejado exhausta y quisiera cenar e irme a la cama cuanto antes.

\- No, aún hay algo más. - me dijo y hurgando en los bolsillos de su túnica. Sacó una carta sellada y la puso sobre la mesa. Podía ver el sello de Hogwarts en la parte posterior.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrala y léala.

La tomé entre mis manos, mientras el profesor me dejaba sola y en medio de su estudio.


	7. Chapter 7

A ver, respondiendo reviews:

Kiara: El audio estuvo de lo más entretenido. Eso es lo que yo llamaría: _Live review_.

Angie: Se compondrá, pero hay que ser pacientes.

Miru: Así son los hombres. Ellos pueden, pero nosotras no.

~ Capítulo 7: _De vuelta a la escuela_.

 _"Estimada señora Hermione Jean Snape Granger."_ , suponía que tenía que acostumbrarme a mi nueva carta de presentación.

Y hablando de cartas, no demoré en hacer llamar a los elfos y les imploré que me llevaran a donde fuera que Snape estuviese. No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo, tomaba el té sobre la mesa del comedor y al verme llegar, simplemente estiró el _Profeta_ frente a su rostro y ya no pude verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Me puede explicar lo que dice ésta carta? - demandé de inmediato, poniéndola sobre la mesa. Los elfos no tardaron en comenzar a colocar los platos para cenar.

\- Creí que el maleficio le impedía caminar. ¿Ahora también compromete su capacidad de entendimiento básico?

\- Entendí lo que significa... - dije, arrastrando las palabras con mucha rabia y al tener los dientes apretados. - lo que quiero saber es por qué están enlistados todos los libros, de todas las materias a cursar, menos pociones.

\- Me pareció incorrecto que _mí esposa_ , cursara la materia. Quiero decir que cuando todo esto se sepa, los estudiantes no tardarán en pensar que tengo favoritismo con usted, sólo porque es mi esposa. Además de que es cuestión de ética profesional, de lógica. No es bueno que aparte de tener que convivir juntos, también tengamos que vernos la cara durante las horas de clase y estudio.

Definitivamente que el profesor Snape ya comenzaba a volverse senil a cada segundo que pasaba. Esa tenía que ser la explicación más estúpida que hubiese oído jamás. Y había oído bastante de Harry y de Ronald, mientras respondían las preguntas de sus deberes o intentaban mentirme en alguna cosa.

\- ¿Y la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo con esto? No creo que vaya a contratar a otro profesor de pociones, sólo para mí.

\- Precisamente y ahora que lo dice, no estaba muy contenta en cuanto se lo dije. Pero de todos modos le hice el pequeño comentario de que a mí se me podría escapar la verdadera razón y por accidente claro, por la que usted y yo nos casamos.

Bastardo enfermo, ahora me tendría controlada con ese asunto y a Minerva también. Supuse que sonreía triunfante tras el periódico, pero no quería dejarle vencer en esto. No me sacaría de su clase y así tuviera que encadenarme a uno de los asientos en el aula, estaría presente y tendría que enseñarme como a todo el mundo.

\- Usted les dice eso y yo les contaré que usted estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme y que precisamente, preparará pociones anticonceptivas que son indetectables por el ministerio. Y no le va a gustar ser expulsado, ¿o me va a decir ahora, que se casó conmigo porque en verdad quería ayudarme?

\- Pero todavía no puede probar nada, puesto que aún no toma dicha poción y yo podría vaciarlas en el fregadero y no habría prueba.

Me mordí el labio inferior con tanta rabia, que me arranqué un pequeño pedazo de piel. Quizá yo no podía hacer algo por ahora, pero estaba segura de que la profesora McGonagall tendría alguna idea. No quería verle la cara en clase, pero no quería permitirle ganar y obligarme a hacer lo que él quisiera.

 **HGSS**

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté muy temprano y le pedí a los elfos que me llevaran a donde estaba Severus. Seguía tomando aquella poción para no tener pesadillas, pero no podía evitar pensar en la noche anterior y todo lo que me había dicho.

Los elfos a nuestro servicio, me levitaron hasta su laboratorio privado. El aire se sentía denso y caluroso, lo que al fin me hizo comprender las palabras de Minerva sobre el ambiente en el despacho. Había una mesa central, llena de libros, fórmulas, pergaminos con anotaciones y listas de ingredientes, además de una larga mesa pegada a la pared y que circundaba toda la habitación, llena de tubos de ensayos, matraces y demás instrumentos para la preparación y estudio de las pócimas.

Me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape se encontraba en una de las esquinas en la mesa de la pared y que también, parecía muy ocupado como para que yo lo perturbara de repente. Traía su cabello, atado en una cola de caballo y simplemente llevaba puestos sus pantalones negros y su blanca camisa, arremangada hasta los codos.

\- Ejem, profesor Snape.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué se levantó tan temprano? - me preguntó sin siquiera darse la vuelta y me di cuenta de que era mucho más sencillo, mentirle cuando no me estaba viendo.

\- La verdad, me preguntaba si podía hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

Finalmente giró en el taburete donde estaba sentado y se cruzó de brazos, mirándome con una ceja arqueada. Tenía que mentir muy bien y sonar muy convincente. Sabía por comentarios que Harry me había hecho, que el profesor Snape era muy bueno en legeremancia.

\- Le agradezco que ésta vez decidiera seguir las reglas e informarme lo que piensa hacer. Ahora, ¿con qué motivo desea usted verla?

\- Necesito hablar sobre las clases y cómo las voy a cursar, si aún no puedo caminar. Además, quisiera saber cómo va ese asunto de la rehabilitación. Supongo que usted también piensa ayudarme con eso.

Severus me escudriñó de pies a cabeza, mientras yo intentaba permanecer relajada en mi silla, junto a la mesa principal. Después de unos minutos de reflexionarlo, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo.

\- La quiero de vuelta, para la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿De verdad? - no pude evitar preguntar. - ¿Acaso almorzará conmigo?

-La verdad, sí. Dije que me haría responsable por su rehabilitación exitosa y si quiero cumplir con mis palabras, más vale empezar alguna vez.

Asentí aunque sabía que no podía verme y en muy poco tiempo, los elfos me levitaron de vuelta a mí habitación y uno de ellos, fue en busca de Hagrid. Quien no tardó en venir y levantarme de la cama, con la efusividad y cariño que siempre lo habían caracterizado y desde que era una niña.

Una vez dentro del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, ella parecía sorprendida de verme allí. Normalmente recibía a las visitas en mi habitación, pero no quería que el profesor Snape escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijo que el profesor Snape, recién pasaba el período de prueba del ministerio de magia? - pregunté y volví a ver esa expresión de tristeza, en el rostro de la profesora. Se veía muy cansada y no podía evitar recordar, todo lo que había tenido que soportar durante la batalla final.

-Puesto que supuse que la noticia, afectaría tú decisión y los condenaría a ambos. - dijo, retirándose las gafas y limpiándolas con un pequeño pañuelo tartán.

\- ¡Pero claro que afectaría mi decisión! Imagínese que el profesor Snape, está preparando pociones anticonceptivas que no son detectadas por el ministerio. Si ellos llegaran a saberlo... - sacudí mi cabeza sin siquiera querer pensar en ese momento. - podría ir preso y todos pensarían que lo hizo a propósito, cuando simplemente se casó conmigo para ayudarme a volver con Ron.

La profesora no dijo nada al respecto y tomó su vieja tetera, sirviéndose un poco más de té. Sus manos temblaban, aunque ella trataba de fingir que no lo notaba en realidad.

\- Hermione, Severus fue exonerado por Potter, hace aproximadamente cuatro años ya. Para Severus fue como un duro golpe para su ego, ya que sabemos qué clase de hombre es, y de repente llegan con la intención de supervisarlo. Lo siguieron día y noche, dormían en el castillo y cenaban con nosotros en el comedor, no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Tuvo que declarar sus actividades por meses, la fuente de sus ingresos e incluso lo que compraba con el dinero que le pagaba. No sé si lo sabes, pero Severus siempre ha tenido problemas para dormir y es por eso que suele vérsele patrullando los pasillos, a menudo. En fin, cuando los del ministerio estuvieron aquí, no le permitían siquiera salir de noche y pasó dos meses enteros, confinado en su despacho. Seguramente trabajó en todas las recetas habidas y por haber.

La profesora se limpió un par de lágrimas, con el mismo pañuelo tartán y a continuación, me sonrió dulcemente. Minerva casi nunca sonreía, pocos teníamos la dicha de presenciar una cosa así. Aquellos que nos ganábamos su entero respeto, cariño y admiración.

\- Por favor, trata de entenderlo. - me dijo en un murmullo. - a veces me exaspera, pero trato de hacer un esfuerzo por ponerme en sus zapatos y entender la razón de su hostil comportamiento.

\- No quiere que asista a clases de pociones con él. ¡Si cree que resultará una humillación para él, imagínese lo que sucederá conmigo! Todos los chismes, todas las burlas y comentarios...

\- Severus tiene un buen punto y quizá, muchos estudiantes consideren que es injusto que usted estudie en su clase. De todas formas, son esposos. Le dije que podía enseñarte en la comodidad de su despacho y que simplemente llenara un formulario, con los temas y evaluaciones.

Supuse que era una discusión que no podría ganar y decidí rendirme. En la comodidad de su despacho, el profesor me humillaría sin nadie que pudiera detenerlo, pero parecía que no había otra forma de resolver el problema en cuestión. Asentí en silencio y McGonagall pareció contenta de que estuviésemos de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que asista a clases, si todavía no puedo caminar? - pregunté y la profesora no tardó en dar con una solución.

\- Ya que Severus se ofreció para ayudarte con tu rehabilitación y Poppy realizará estudios a fondo, me parece que Hagrid podía llevarte a clases y luego, de regreso al despacho de Severus. Es temporal y hasta que descubramos qué maleficio te arrojó Voldemort y cómo podemos revertirlo.

\- Pero Hagrid no tendrá mejores cosas que hacer, que cargar conmigo por todo el colegio...

\- Si las tiene, las hará después. Además, pienso pagarle extra por ayudarte y él parece muy dispuesto.

Cualquiera, con un poco de incentivo. La profesora y yo, no tardamos en reírnos y yo terminé alzando la cabeza para mirar su antiguo reloj de pared. Ya casi era hora de desayunar y tampoco podía olvidar que debía volver con Snape para almorzar.

 **HGSS**

Había tenido un encantador desayuno mientras escuchaba a la profesora Trelawney, predecir mi destino. Extraño que hubiese sido una predicción positiva y la profesora McGonagall no tardó en decir, en voz baja, que Sybill comenzaba a perder su toque. También me reí con un chiste acerca de las mandrágoras de la profesora Sprout, cuando el profesor Flitwick había ido a verlas y una bandada de cuervos lo habían confundido con una pequeña calabaza, del huerto de Hagrid, abalanzándose sobre el pobre hombre y quién, aún, tenía un par de piquetes. Para Poppy, la historia no resultaba tan graciosa y continuaba diciendo que Flitwick había tenido suerte.

Mientras desayunábamos, el profesor Snape no tardó en unirse y al verme en la mesa de profesores, se detuvo por unos segundos y luego caminó como si nada, en dirección a su lugar junto a Minerva.

\- Buenos días, Severus. - dijo Minerva y Severus simplemente asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

\- Qué te trae por aquí. - dijo Poppy de inmediato y el hombre le dedicó toda su atención. - todos éstos días y desde que Hermione se queda contigo, has desayunado en tu despacho.

Yo sabía por qué estaba allí. Me estaba siguiendo y esperando a enterarse sobre mi charla con la profesora McGonagall. Tenía que controlarme o de lo contrario, alguna cosa se me podía escapar.

\- Ésta vez quise comer afuera, para variar. - dijo llanamente y concentrándose en su cereal y sus huevos con tocino y salchichas.

\- Oye, Severus... - dijo Rolanda y Snape soltó su cuchara con una obvia expresión de molestia, tomando el azucarero y agregando sólo un poco a su leche. - ¿Qué se siente que una mujer, duerma contigo en el despacho?

Al profesor Snape casi se le cayó el azucarero dentro del plato y yo me sonrojé a más no poder. Le dedicó una de sus mejores miradas asesinas y luego se encogió de hombros, revolviendo el azúcar en su cereal.

\- Un sueño hecho realidad. - dijo con voz baja y suave, a lo que Hooch no pudo encontrar punto donde engancharse para continuar fastidiándolo y tuvo que guardar silencio, conjurando un pesado ambiente sobre la mesa.

Luego de unos minutos, los profesores volvieron a hablar entre sí y el mismo Severus se encontró en una intrincada conversación con el profesor Filius y Madame Pince. Conversaban sobre lo que habría sido si Potter no hubiese derrotado a Voldemort y Filius aseguraba que si no lo hacía Harry, quizá alguien más habría encontrado una forma.

Pero todos sabíamos que era una profecía y que tenía que ser cumplida, al pie de la letra. Una vez terminado el desayuno y la discusión, donde todos terminamos participando y dando nuestra opinión al respecto, Hagrid me ofreció dar un paseo hasta el lago y el profesor Snape no pudo oponerse. Me volvió a recordar que tenía que estar de vuelta para almorzar y simplemente se marchó sin siquiera despedirse.

Pasear con Hagrid, era como si paseara con un álbum de recuerdos. Me contó un sin fin de anécdotas del pasado, nuestro pasado, más un sin fin de detalles que no conocía de esa historia. La pasión de Albus Dumbledore por a veces, llevar a las personas al límite, como al profesor Snape, fue una de esas tantas cosas que me contó mientras mirábamos la serena agua del lago frente a nosotros.

También me recordó, las veces que nos daba pistas por error y pasaba después, el resto del día, maldiciendo en voz alta y preocupándose por nosotros y nuestras vidas. Aunque de alguna forma que todavía escapaba de mi comprensión, así era como debió pasar o si no, no podríamos ni estar hablando en aquel momento.

El tiempo volaba cuando me divertía, solían decir, y muy pronto tuve que volver para almorzar con el profesor Snape.

 **HGSS**

Volví al despacho y el profesor ya me esperaba. Observé el menú sobre la mesa y me di cuenta de que ésta vez era italiano. No lo admitiría frente al profesor, pero era mi favorito y no pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo, al mirar los exquisitos platos de pasta sobre la mesa. No podía ni decidirme acerca de cuál probar. El profesor parecía haber escogido un plato de pasta con salsa de champiñones y tomates, mirándome atentamente mientras colocaba la servilleta de tela sobre mi regazo y trataba de tomar una decisión.

\- Muy puntual. - no tardó en alabar mi compromiso y no tardé en volver a sonreír, pero más abiertamente que antes. - me agrada que se tome las cosas muy enserio, Granger.

\- Yo siempre me tomo las cosas muy seriamente, profesor Snape.

Dio un pequeño sorbo a su vino de elfo, mientras yo le indicaba a los elfos, cuál platillo quería. La lasaña siempre había sido mi favorita, aunque les susurré que por favor guardaran un poco del resto, para probarlas en la cena.

\- ¡Oh, tiramisú! - no pude evitar exclamar el postre y Severus sonrió mientras tomaba el pimentero.

\- No creí que fuese aficionada a la comida italiana.

\- Es mi favorita. - dije mientras me limpiaba los labios con modestia. - pero supongo que no me citó para hablar de comida, ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza y vaciando su copa de vino en dos tragos, rechazó el postre que uno de los elfos colocaba frente a él. Volvió a colocar sus manos sobre la mesa, juntándolas en esa expresión característica que ya me estaba acostumbrando a ver en él, cuando quería hablar conmigo sobre algo serio o incómodo.

\- Le escucho.

\- Es muy difícil determinar a éstas alturas qué clase de hechizo utilizó sobre usted, el señor tenebroso. - dijo y yo sonreí de inmediato, lo que le hizo detenerse y preguntar. - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

\- Que Voldemort lleve años muerto y que usted siga temiendo decir su nombre, como si fuese a morir por ello.

\- _Usted no entiende de esas cosas_. - masculló pero aún así lo pude oír con cierta claridad.

\- Lo único que entiendo de todo esto, es que usted sigue teniéndole miedo a una figura de poder que ya no existe. Más bien, le teme a todo lo que le de órdenes y no tiene más opción que agachar la cabeza y obedecer.

\- ¡No soy un cobarde!

\- ¿Ah no? Vive echándome en cara, que tuvo que casarse conmigo a la fuerza, pero sin embargo no fue valiente como para negarse y ser expulsado de la comunidad mágica que tanto desprecia.

Pude notar que luchó con las palabras y que luego, simplemente guardó silencio e intentó retomar el tema con el que habíamos comenzado con la conversación.

\- De cualquier manera puede que me tome meses, el encontrar una cura para su problema, así que por ahora intentaremos lo básico.

\- ¿Qué es lo básico?

\- Rehabilitación como cualquier muggle haría. Ejercicios, intentar dar pequeños pasos, quizá hidroterapia. Cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra y nos beneficie.

Algo esperaba que funcionara, me preocupaba no volver a caminar jamás y no poder valerme por mí misma y estar con Rose. Estaba segura de que estando inválida, menos me querría y de que Lavander se quedaría con mi hija para siempre, sin importar qué tanto hubiese cambiado con los años.

-Termine de almorzar y pida a los elfos, que la dejen en su cuarto. Quiero determinar por mí mismo, qué tan dañadas están sus piernas. Su sistema nervioso, entre otras cosas.

No tuve ni tiempo de responderle, puesto a que se marchó aprisa, pero de pronto perdí el apetito y ya no quise el postre. Qué se suponía que pensaba hacer, ¿tocarme y del mismo modo que Poppy había hecho en la enfermería? Me causó ciertos escalofríos y las palabras de Ron, saltaron a mi cabeza de inmediato.

Pondría un par de sus dedos sobre mí.


	8. Chapter 8

A ver, respondiendo rews:

Kiara: Poco a poco, hacemos un montoncito (como quien dice).

Angie: Sí, para que la historia no vaya tan rápido, le ponemos algo de drama y de angustia.

Para mis lectores de los otros fics que tengo con mi co autora Dora (Otra ley matrimonial, Veritas, Luz de luna llena, la vida continúa). Para los lectores de Severus Snape y su familia Weasley, Acónito. Dora estaba de vacaciones en otro estado y recién ha vuelto. Y en los que estoy yo sola, tengo graves asuntos en casa y no me he sentido feliz para actualizar. Como éste es más dramático, no me cuesta tanto. Ruego sus disculpas.

˜ Capítulo 8: _Lo que no sabías._

Luego de almorzar, hice exactamente lo que el profesor Snape me ordenó que hiciera. Estaba sentada al pie de la cama y mis pies colgaban fuera de ella, mientras yo apretaba mis manos, la una contra la otra, realmente tensa. No entendía exactamente el por qué, pero lo consideraba alguna especie de cercanía a la que no tenía derecho o no debía, ya que traicionaba a un hombre como Ron Weasley. Ni siquiera era mi esposo y de seguro que a Lavander ya le había tocado más que simplemente las piernas.

Alcé la cabeza y me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta y me miraba con una expresión de curiosidad, con las cejas arqueadas. Mi rostro debía mostrar una expresión de dolor tan grande, que hasta le causó impresión y eso que siempre decía que mis problemas no le importaban en absoluto.

\- No pensaba matarla, no entiendo por qué trae semejante expresión entre ceja y ceja. - dijo, mientras acercaba la silla y hasta sentarse frente a mí. - Por supuesto que confió en el juicio de la enfermera, pero necesito entender los daños por mí mismo.

Sentí sus fríos dedos sobre mi piel y no pude evitar temblar de repente. No me dijo nada pero sé que lo notó, puesto que la segunda vez que me tocó, me pareció más delicado que el primer intento.

\- Puedo sentir sus dedos, un leve hormigueo. - dije, conteniendo el aliento y sin saber exactamente la razón. Podía sentir pero por más que intentaba mover mis piernas, simplemente no funcionaba. - ¿Podría ser algún tipo de hechizo que restringe a mis piernas de recibir órdenes cerebrales?

Su expresión de concentración, aún si se trataba de mis piernas, era tal que me preguntaba si debía repetir mi pregunta. Estaba tan concentrado en encontrarme algún defecto, que creía que ni siquiera me prestaba atención de ningún tipo. Sus finos labios no estaban prácticamente rectos y a como estaba acostumbrada, tenían una pequeña curva hacia un lado.

\- Los músculos se ven bien, un poco más delgados de lo normal para su edad, pero bien. - dijo en voz baja y de pronto me ruboricé sin saber la razón. Su mano tenía la intención de subir hasta mis muslos bajo mi túnica. Lo detuve de inmediato y colocando una de mis manos sobre la suya. Alzó la cabeza para mirarme, pero me dio la impresión de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía.

\- _Creo que no escuchó lo que le dije._

\- Le escuché perfectamente. - me dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se cruzaba de brazos. - no existen registros de hechizos que detengan la comunicación cerebro - sistema nervioso. Al menos no, que yo conozca. Según su teoría por más que el cerebro le ordene a sus piernas que deben moverse, éstas no obedecerán. Si sus hipótesis son correctas, entonces debería poder caminar, en actos donde hay ausencia consciente. De seguro correrá por inercia, si desato un incendio en mi laboratorio privado.

\- Quizá no me permite moverme, así lo desee. Voldemort poseía la varita más poderosa que se conoce hasta ahora, podía hacer cualquier cosa. Si tengo razón, simplemente debería ponerme de pie y caminar, sin pensar demasiado.

El profesor Snape arqueó una ceja ante mi teoría. Tenía que ser, si no tenía algún impedimento físico que me detuviera, entonces tenía que ser un asunto mental. Quizá quería hacerme creer que no podía caminar.

Antes de que Severus pudiera decirme que había tenido una mala idea, simplemente me impulsé con todas mis fuerzas e intenté dar un paso hacia adelante. Bastaba decir que de no haber sido por él, habría caído estrepitosamente. Me sostuvo entre sus brazos e inmediatamente, sin mucho esfuerzo y levantándome entre ellos, para devolverme a la cama.

Y sin embargo, brevemente, me pareció notar una expresión de ligera preocupación. Quizá eran simples ideas mías.

\- ¿Alguna otra brillante idea? - criticó, una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera en la cama nuevamente.

\- ¡Pues no se me ocurre algo más, disculpe! - le grité de inmediato y el profesor volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

\- No pague sus frustraciones conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de su problema.

\- ¡Pero tiene esa expresión que todos adoptan en cuanto me ven! ¡No hago falta y así como estoy, por qué no reemplazarme. Pronto todos se olvidarán de mí y continuarán con sus vidas!

El profesor Snape pareció entender el trasfondo de mis palabras, incluso mucho antes que yo misma. Respiraba agitadamente mientras el profesor regresaba a la silla y suspiraba pesadamente, juntando sus manos otra vez y para la clásica charla. Maldecía que no pudiera ponerme en pie y marcharme, si pensaba burlarse otra vez de mis sentimientos, obligándome a mantenerle la vista fija y tratando de detener las lágrimas que gritaban por salir de mis cansados ojos.

\- ¿Todo esto, tiene que ver con el hecho de que Weasley rehiciera su vida con la señorita Brown? - preguntó y tuve que desviar la vista, asintiendo de forma apenas perceptible. - Lo que voy a decir ya lo sabe o no, pero Weasley no es un _hombre_ muy inteligente y sin embargo debo darle el crédito. Sólo por ésta vez. - dijo y antes de que yo discutiera, se adelantó. - Weasley no pensó en usted ni en sí mismo, pensó en una niña de cuatro años e hizo lo que creyó que le convendría más.

\- ¡Pero de qué le sirvió, no puede reconocerla ni tenerla!

\- No, pero le dio una madre que era lo que esa niña necesitaba. Weasley no pensaba que usted sobreviviera y quizá si dejara de ser tan egoísta, mirando el asunto desde el punto de vista correcto, comprendería que Weasley simplemente lo hizo para cuidar de la hija que ambos tuvieron.

Se puso en pie y por un momento sentí deseos de preguntarle por su repentino consejo, pero no encontré el valor y simplemente le observé marcharse sin decir algo más y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por fin podía llorar, pero ésta vez sólo eran lágrimas de rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar que me hubiese dejado? ¿Por qué había dejado de luchar por mí? ¿Y qué habría hecho yo en su lugar?

Durante toda la tarde, sólo pude pensar en eso y mientras me encontraba sentada en el sofá de nuestra sala. Trataba de leer todos los libros y revistas que podía, pero mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre el mismo punto. Alcé la cabeza para mirar un reloj de pared tras el sofá, era ya la hora de cenar pero el profesor Snape no aparecía y no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar.

Coloqué las revistas y libros sobre el suelo, mirando a los elfos quienes comenzaban a colocar la mesa. Uno de ellos pasó junto a mí y no tardé en detenerlo e interrogarle sobre el paradero de _mí marido_.

\- El amo Snape y la profesora McGonagall, conversan.

\- ¿Y no dijo a qué hora volvería? - el elfo negó con la cabeza y supuse que tenía que resignarme a cenar sola.

Mientras los elfos me levitaban hasta la silla junto a la mesa, por un momento me pregunté de qué podía estar hablando con Minerva. Supuse que se encontraba de rodillas en su despacho e implorando que le permitiera divorciarse de mí y quitarse esa carga de encima, que yo representaba. Por supuesto, eso tenía que ser.

Ya a mitad de la cena, sentía que destrozaría mis dientes y en la forma tan violenta en la que masticaba. Todos parecían querer deshacerse de mí, pero no lo permitiría. Para cuando la puerta del despacho comenzó a abrirse, mis nervios ya estaban prácticamente destrozados. El profesor Snape entró como si nada y mientras se acercaba a la mesa, comencé a interrogarlo como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

\- ¿¡Dónde estaba!?

\- Ese no es su problema. - me dijo, sentándose a la mesa y dictándole un par de órdenes a los elfos. - Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, no al contrario.

\- ¡Usted _es mi esposo_ y tiene que decirme a dónde va! - dije de inmediato, con una gran ira que ni podía entender de dónde provenía. El profesor Snape compuso una expresión que parecía decir: _Debes estar bromeando, ¿cierto?_ \- Estoy hablando enserio... ¿¡dónde estaba!? Quizá con Minerva... ¡rogándole que encontrara una forma de deshacerse de mí!

\- Muy tentador, ¿por qué diablos no se me ocurrió? - dijo, cortaba un pequeño trozo de carne asada. - pero de cualquier modo, no es su problema. Y si quisiera pudiera recetarle algo para la ira, ¿quizá está en ese momento del mes?

Tenía ganas de golpearlo y antes de que pudiera saltar en improperios, Severus pareció reflexionar y apoyando su quijada en su mano libre y llevándose el trozo de carne a la boca, me observó con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios.

\- No tiene ni idea de lo graciosa que se ve, haciendo esa clase de escenas. - admitió y acomodándose en la silla, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio un par de sorbos a su copa de vino. - Pues si tanto quiere saberlo, Minerva quería verme para discutir un par de asuntos...

\- ¿Qué clase de asuntos? - pregunté, tratando de parecer muy calmada. Esperé a que el profesor Snape tragara y de inmediato continuó.

\- Bueno, como ya me imagino que dedujo... no será la única en volver a cursar el séptimo año. Potter también tendrá que hacerlo, Draco, e incluso el mismo Weasley.

\- Sí...

\- Y, pues, habrán ciertos códigos de conducta que usted deberá seguir. Especialmente con Weasley, ya que es mi esposa.

 **SSHG**

La discusión de la cena, continuó en el salón y yo sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. El profesor Snape me prohibía estar cerca de Ron y él de mí, prácticamente me amenazaba con dejarme, si no cumplía con sus exigencias. Su rostro estaba a un palmo del mío en el sofá y con una sonrisa cargada de cinismo, no tardó en recordarme que mí vida estaba en sus manos.

\- ¡Pero, Rose...!

\- No le estoy negando el derecho de verla, pero sí de estar cerca de Weasley. ¿Se imagina lo que dirán el resto de los estudiantes y profesores, si de pronto usted y Weasley se encuentran besándose en medio de algún pasillo? Es mi esposa por ley, no toleraré infidelidades.

\- ¿Cree que seríamos tan tontos como para besarnos frente a medio colegio?

\- En ese caso, pondré veritaserum en todo lo que coma o beba. Así tenga que ponerlo en su cepillo de dientes.

\- ¡Eso es ilegal!

\- Tan ilegal como utilizar _Obliviate_ sobre muggles.

Ese endemoniado hombre. Sonrió triunfante y se apartó de mí, tomando una distancia que me pareció prudencial. ¿Por qué? No podía caminar y por un momento me arrepentí de no haberlo abofeteado cuando lo tenía cerca. Se llevó las manos a la cadera y me recordó a las posturas que adoptaban mis padres, cuando pensaban reclamarme alguna cosa.

\- Bienvenida al matrimonio, Granger. Cuándo dos personas se casan, se juran fidelidad...

\- ¡Sólo cuando existe amor entre ambas partes!

\- Indiferentemente. - me aseguró y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los elfos quienes ponían orden en la cocina. - no se burlará de mí y mucho menos cuando puedo evitarlo de raíz.

\- ¿Y por qué asume que Ron y yo, vamos a besarnos? Está casado con Lavander. - dije con cierta amargura que no supe esconder.

\- ¿Conoce esa vieja expresión que dice: _Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan_?

 **HGSS**

A la hora de dormir, me sentía completamente agotada. No podía lidiar con un hombre como el profesor Snape. Trataba insistentemente de ponerme en sus zapatos, como McGonagall me había implorado, pero me resultaba prácticamente imposible. Sin importar cuánto dolor hubiese sufrido en el pasado, no era justificativo para aquella actitud tan cruel.

Permanecí sentada en la cama y sin siquiera pensar en conciliar el sueño, me pregunté si algún día podría. Simplemente escuchaba el silencio en el despacho y esperaba que tanta maldad alojada en su interior, le doliera tanto como a mí sus palabras. Que su odio se convirtiera en un malestar físico y hasta que enfermara gravemente.

\- No, eso es demasiado. Incluso para alguien como él.

Y mientras estaba sentada bajo el manto de oscuridad en mi habitación, me pareció escuchar pasos en el pasillo y no tardé en tomar mi varita e iluminarme con ella.

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de que nadie nos escucha?-_ me pareció que se trataba de una mujer.

\- No, nadie puede oírnos. Estoy completamente solo.

 _\- Muy bien puesto que hay algo muy importante que debo decirte. -_ la mujer parecía muy afligida pero no comprendía por qué el profesor Snape mentía. No estaba solo, yo estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido que es tan importante?

Esa voz podía reconocerla, pero se escuchaba tan bajo que no podía pensar en el rostro al que le pertenecía.

\- _Tú ya sabes que para él ha sido muy difícil, superar todo éste asunto de la muerte del señor tenebroso. Ésta tarde, utilizó un hechizo contra un brujo joven, hijo de padres muggles. Él dice que el muchacho chocó con él y que simplemente perdió los estribos._

¿Qué clase de mortífago, aún era capaz de semejante acto tan atroz? Pensaba que todos o habían muerto ya, o estaban presos. Por un momento sólo escuché más silencio y me imaginé que la conversación ya había terminado, pero me equivocaba.

\- Sabes perfectamente que él jamás aceptará estar a merced de una política incluyente para mestizos, hijos de muggles o traidores a la sangre.

 _\- Y qué se supone que haga ahora. ¡Debe haber alguna cosa que puedas hacer por él, eres su mejor amigo!_

\- No hay nada que pueda hacer, recién terminó mi período de prueba y además. - me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape, hizo una incómoda pausa. - estoy casado... comprometería la vida de la persona con quien tuve que casarme.

No pude escuchar nada más, las llamas dejaron de chisporrotear y como si alguien hubiese utilizado una pinza para apagar los carbones. Me dejé caer de inmediato en la cama y colocando la varita sobre la cómoda, fingí que dormía y hasta que los pasos que acompañaban a su dueño, desaparecieron tras la puerta de su habitación.

¿Por qué le importaría mi integridad? Ese hombre me detestaba, creía que lo que esperaba era que me muriera y así lo dejara en paz y de una buena vez. Pensé en interrogarlo al día siguiente, pero luego deseché idea tan absurda.

Aquella noche y sin darme cuenta, simplemente me quedé dormida y sin tomar las dos gotas de poción contra las pesadillas. Tenía tanto en qué pensar, que ni pesadillas pude tener.

 **HGSS**

El desayuno pintaba de lo más interesante y pese a que deseaba hacerle un sin fin de preguntas, supuse que no podría traer el tema a colación, luego de haberle acusado de escuchar conversaciones que no le correspondían.

Sin embargo, pensé en adoptar otra estrategia. No tenía que decir que lo había escuchado directamente, pero podía sugerir la idea.

\- Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? - dije y él dudó por unos segundos, alzando la mirada de su plato de avena y asintiendo en silencio. Su fija mirada sobre mí, me causó un poco de tensión.

\- Estuve tanto tiempo dormida, ¿aún hay mortífagos en la calle?

\- Hay algunos ocultos y que se resisten a rendirse pacíficamente. Su amigo Potter, dirigió una gran cacería pero algunos siguen ocultos. Es una buena recomendación, por si piensa salir algún día.

Sí claro, el día que caminara nuevamente. Suspiré y antes de que volviera a sus asuntos, añadí:

\- ¿Y le preocuparía lo que me pudiera pasar ahí fuera?

-Usted ya es lo suficientemente adulta como para poder defenderse sola. Supongo que aunque se lo diga, usted hará lo que se le pegue en gana y de seguro pierdo mi tiempo advirtiéndoselo.

\- No puedo caminar. - le recalqué y ambos volvimos a nuestros desayunos.

Si me odiaba a más no poder, por qué le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarme. Eso resultaba un completo misterio para mí y quizá Minerva tenía razón, y Severus sólo aparentaba ser un hombre mezquino e inhumano. No estaba hablando de amor, pero sí del sentido común de proteger a la mujer con la que debía convivir a la fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué pregunta? - dijo luego de unos segundos, volviendo a mirarme con mucho cuidado. Supuse que ya sospechaba que había escuchado su conversación del día anterior.

\- Simple curiosidad. Las hordas de Voldemort eran grandes.

\- Hay algunas medidas para proteger el castillo. No debe deambular los pasillos sin un profesor o autorización y tampoco el bosque prohibido ni el campo de Quidditch. No creemos que sean tan tontos como para intentar entrar aquí, pero nunca se sabe.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

Mortífagos rebeldes, esperaba que no surgiera algún líder y tal cuál Voldemort. Ni cuenta me di pero Severus ya había terminado su desayuno y no pude continuar indagando sobre aquella extraña conversación. Quizá no hacía bien en entrometerme pero por alguna extraña razón, creía que esa mujer hablaba del único mortífago que estaba libre en verdad, a diferencia de muchos otros.

Ese tenía que ser: _Lucius Malfoy._

Aquella mujer de seguro era Narcisa, pero Severus tenía razón y no podía ayudar. Ese hombre resultaba incorregible y no habría manera de salvarlo de todo ese odio que parecía disfrutar sentir por los demás. Una gran diferencia que agradecía del profesor Snape, que él jamás actuaría de esa forma. O al menos eso esperaba.


	9. Chapter 9

A ver, respondiendo rews:

Christine: Espero que éste te guste y ya sabes cómo es Malfoy.

SnapeEileen: Rose es la que mejor sale beneficiada de las discusiones, ya que es la hija a la que le compran obsequios. O eso es lo que se dice jeje.

˜ Capítulo 9: _Se acerca la navidad._

No me había fijado en las fechas del calendario, pero no tardé en notar que se acercaba la navidad y también el fin de semana y mi primera _"experiencia sexual"_ con mi profesor de pociones. Me senté en la cama y me froté las manos, soplando en su interior para calentarme un poco. Al hacerlo, también me di cuenta de un pequeño mensaje sobre mi mesa de noche.

 _"Tengo que salir, volveré a la hora del almuerzo. Dejo éste mensaje para que no se ponga histérica."_

Suspiré pesadamente y negué con la cabeza, nunca me permitiría olvidar ese pequeño accidente. Aparté las cobijas de mi regazo y llamé a uno de los elfos a nuestro servicio, con una pequeña campanilla que tenía a mí disposición. No entendía cómo lo escuchaban si estaban lejos de mí, pero tampoco pensaba indagar al respecto.

\- En qué puedo servirle. - preguntó y yo le sonreí muy dulcemente.

\- Por favor... llévame a desayunar. Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

El elfo asintió de inmediato y en muy poco tiempo estuve sentada a la mesa y admirando el menú para desayunar. Huevos escalfados, tostadas francesas, queso, jamón, todo aquello que pudiera desear. Coloqué la servilleta de tela sobre mi regazo, como siempre, mirando la prensa diaria.

\- Señora Snape, tiene correo. - me dijo el mismo elfo, deteniéndose a un lado de mí y extendiéndome un par de cartas.

\- Muchas gracias. - le contesté mientras rasgaba el primer sobre. Ginny parecía estallar en el papel, al saber que estaba viva, al igual que Harry. La siguiente carta tenía que ver con la lista de compras para el siguiente curso y una última carta de Ron Weasley, acerca de la navidad que estaba por venir.

 _"Deberías pasar unas horas de navidad, con Rose. ¡Estoy seguro de que le encantará!"_

Yo no estaba tan segura, si apenas y me conocía. Sin embargo, siempre había tenido ese deseo de poder pasar las navidades con mi niña.

\- Disculpa. - dije a uno de los elfos, al terminar el desayuno. - ¿Sabes dónde el amo Snape, guarda sus plumas y pergaminos? ¿En su estudio?

\- El amo Snape tiene muchos pergaminos y plumas en su laboratorio. ¿La señora desea que la levitemos hasta allí?

¿Qué podría pasar si invadía su santuario privado? Sabía que con un simple accio debía bastar, pero de repente me invadió una curiosidad repentina.

 **HGSS**

 _Casi a media noche y luego de nuestra discusión sobre Ron y si podía verlo o no, de alguna forma pudimos dejar de discutir y nos encontramos en medio del salón. Yo estaba leyendo un pesado libro y de pronto me sentí realmente cansada. Al cerrar el libro, las llamas de la chimenea en el despacho de Severus, iluminaron mi vieja cicatriz con las palabras: "sangre sucia"._

 _Muy pronto, noté un par de ojos sobre mí y me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape miraba mi marca, intensamente._

 _Oh sí, yo también tenía una marca ahora._

 _\- ¿Quiere mirar más de cerca? - le pregunté y de inmediato negó con la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que los dedos que sostenían el libro que leía, de pronto se habían puesto temblorosos y su rostro pálido como una hoja de papel._

 _Desvió la vista de inmediato y no tardó en levantarse y decir: "es hora de dormir."_

 **HGSS**

Sabía que estaba mal, pero las palabras de la profesora McGonagall, seguían rondando mis pensamientos. En qué clase de formulas, habría trabajado el profesor Snape, mientras estuvo encerrado en su despacho por dos meses enteros. Quizá habría descubierto una cura para el cáncer o alguna cosa extraordinaria.

Tonterías.

Los elfos me hicieron levitar, como les había ordenado previamente, pero ésta vez hacia la mesa donde el profesor Snape solía preparar sus pociones. No tardé en darme cuenta sobre lo meticuloso que era, con notas bien organizadas y un muy pulcro espacio de trabajo.

 _"Poción anticonceptiva, indetectable por el ministerio de magia."_

Y más abajo decía...

 _"Debería tachar eso de indetectable, por si éstos papeles caen en manos equivocadas."_

Miré el pequeño tubo de ensayo y me di cuenta de que Severus tenía razón. Parecía agua común y corriente, lo que me hizo preguntarme cuánto tiempo había estado perfeccionando esa fórmula y por qué.

No creo que el profesor Snape preparara pociones anticonceptivas por diversión y para retar sus conocimientos.

 _"Poción para evitar las pesadillas. Experimental, encontrar sujeto de prueba."_

Eso explicaba, la razón de su repentina bondad.

 _"Poción de emergencia, aborto."_

Y antes de que pudiera leer lo que decía en las notas siguientes, sentí una mano sobre uno de mis hombros y me imaginé que mis problemas, estaban por comenzar.

\- ¿Encontró alguna cosa de su interés?

No era necesario aclarar, que el profesor Snape se encontraba detrás de mí y con una sonrisa escueta. Traté de pensar en la excusa más inocente que se me ocurriera, desviando la vista para evitar que pudiera ver la verdad en los confines de mi mente.

\- Sólo quería un poco de pergamino y tinta, ¡tengo cartas que responder!

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y no se le ocurrió pedírselo a los elfos? Bueno, supongo que para eso es que están aquí.

\- ¡Pero qué tonta soy, los elfos! - exclamé, dándome un suave golpe en la frente con la mano y exagerando mí reacción.

No respondió de inmediato y me di cuenta de que trataba de mantener la calma y como siempre, mantener sus emociones al mínimo. Yo mientras, tenía un par de preguntas que podía aprovechar y hacer durante su silencio.

\- Pensé que volvería para almorzar.

\- Terminé antes. - me dijo llanamente y mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué perfeccionó una poción anticonceptiva, hasta tal punto que es indetectable por algún ser humano?

\- Por varias razones. - me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. - una de ellas era que si en dado caso me casaba, no tendría hijos.

\- Pensé que no quería casarse... - dije, mirándolo con un gesto acusador. Después de todo lo que me hacía pasar, no podía admitir semejantes palabras.

\- La verdad es que no, pensaba que hasta el destierro era mucho mejor. Luego llegó usted y bueno, aunque tuve que casarme a la fuerza... no está mal que aproveche la oportunidad. ¿O cree que me casé con usted, sólo por amabilidad o como un gesto de buenos amigos?

\- Supongo que no. - volví a mirar las anotaciones y alcé una de mis cejas. - ¿Poción de emergencia?

- _Hasta yo cometo errores de vez en cuando, quién sabe._

No pensaba discutir, mientras Severus llamaba a los elfos para que me quitaran de su camino. Esperaba que estuviera más enfadado, pero parecía muy relajado. Algo no estaba bien, el Severus que yo conocía diariamente, me habría insultado por entrometerme en su trabajo.

\- ¿A dónde fue? - pregunté, cuando los elfos me sentaron en la mesa tras él. Contemplaba sus tubos de ensayo, como si intentara cerciorarse de que yo no hubiese roto alguna cosa o alterado algunas de sus muestras.

\- De compras y de paso, atender unos asuntos. - me dijo, mientras se concentraba en su trabajo. - Señorita Granger, si busca compañía para charlar...

\- Usted se ve muy calmado y me imagino que quizá le hizo bien, la compañía y la agradable charla con Narcisa. - le contesté y con cierto disgusto, en tanto no supe por qué exactamente. ¿Acaso podía actuar de forma civilizada con todo el mundo, menos conmigo?

\- ¿Y por qué de pronto asume, que fui a ver a Narcisa? Y si así fuese, ¿por qué estaría celosa?

\- ¡No estoy celosa! Simplemente que he podido notar, el cambio drástico en su humor. Pensé que me mataría, si en algún momento me acercaba a su laboratorio privado.

\- No puedo creerlo. Decido no gritarle hoy y usted se queja.

Me ruboricé sin poderlo evitar y decidí que lo mejor era no continuar con aquella absurda conversación. Miré las cartas en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica y pensé que quizá debía aprovechar su buen humor.

\- Ginny y Harry, me enviaron sus saludos y dijeron que vendrán de visita para navidad. Con los pequeños Albus Severus, James y la pequeña Lily que ha de estar por nacer.

Severus dejó su trabajo de inmediato y me di cuenta de que alzó la cabeza ante mis palabras, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Sonreí y decidí continuar con las _noticias_.

\- Y Ron cree que a Rose le gustaría pasar las festividades conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó, enfatizándolo en su tono de voz. - ¿Una niña de cuatro años en mí despacho? ¿Querrá quedarse con usted?

\- Estoy segura de que podremos llevarnos bien. Simplemente se lo comento, para que no se queje de que no le avisé con anticipación.

No me imaginaba a Severus en el rol de padre, pero era algo que sin duda tenía mucho interés de ver. Permaneció en silencio y pude notar un poco de nerviosismo en su mirar, como si de pronto fuese a preguntarme si pensaba ponerlo como niñero.

 **HGSS**

Me preguntaba cómo responder la carta y si Severus tenía razón, y Rose no quería verme. Pensé en mis palabras mientras sostenía la pluma sobre el pergamino en blanco, suponiendo que el profesor Snape tuviera que leerla. Intentaba ser lo más austera posible, pero había tanto que quería decirle.

\- Cuando termine de escribir, quiero leerla. - escuché al profesor Snape, mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina y se lavaba las manos en el fregadero. Negué con la cabeza desde el sofá del salón y traté de concentrarme en mis asuntos. - me imagino que no tengo que advertirle sobre lo que debe o no escribir. Nada de palabras románticas o mensajes en clave.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no me dicta usted la carta? - dije con un tono sarcástico y me aterró que el profesor considerara la idea.

\- Un membrete para cada carta que tenga que escribirle a Weasley. Me parece bien. ¿Qué tal algo como: _"Querido y lamentable padre de mi hija"_?

Me sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de agua y sin querer, por un momento, deseé que se ahogara. Apenas y había escrito un par de líneas, cuando la puerta del despacho sonó suavemente y el profesor Snape frunció el ceño, mirándome como si yo esperara visitas. Severus abrió la puerta y mis ojos se ensancharon a su máxima expresión.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. - Ginny Weasley se encontraba de pie tras la puerta y deseé poder levantarme y abrazarla.

\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? - pregunté en un gemido de sorpresa. Y al ver su embarazo, el profesor Snape no pudo negarse y tuvo que apartarse para que Ginny pudiera pasar y sentarse a mi lado.

Ginny no tardó en suspirar y mucho antes de que pensara en abrazarla, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí y me encontré fundida en un torpe abrazo, debido a su embarazo. Me sonrió ampliamente y luego se secó un par de lágrimas con el dorso de una de sus manos.

\- Cuando Ronald lo dijo, no pude creerlo. Sé que dije que te visitaría para navidad, ¡pero no pude esperar! No sabía cómo te encontrabas, aunque Ron dijera que estabas bien y tampoco sabía si el profesor Snape... - dijo en voz baja, alzando la mirada para observar al hombre frente a nosotras y a pocos metros. - me permitiría verte.

\- Siempre que sea una visita avisada con antelación. - se apresuró a comentar y a continuación, agregó. - ¿Desea algo de beber? Los elfos le servirán cualquier cosa que desee.

\- Se lo agradezco, sólo un poco de té. - dijo y volvió a mirarme, sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas. - sé que quizá no deba decirlo, pero felicidades por tu boda con el profesor Snape.

Severus hizo un extraño gesto, como si aquellas palabras fuesen ácido y hubiesen quemado sus oídos. No supe qué decir, así que Ginny se adelantó.

\- Menos mal que no terminaste expulsada de nuestro mundo y que tampoco te quitaron tu varita ni tu derecho de usar magia. No sabría qué habría sido de nuestra vida, si te hubieses muerto o si eso hubiese ocurrido.

 **HGSS**

Nuestro almuerzo fue realmente diferente, escuchando a Ginny hablar sobre las novedades. El profesor Snape no prestaba atención, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaba algún comentario envenenado, si lo requería en su opinión.

Apenas y podía creer cuánto habían crecido James y Albus, además de darme cuenta de lo avanzado que estaba el embarazo de Lily. Ginny no tardó en invitarme a cenar en la madriguera, para celebrar su nueva hija.

Severus no tardó en negarse y ponerse en pie, mientras había estado sentado en la mesa de la cocina y leyendo el profeta. No podía caminar, también dudaba que pudiera asistir por mi cuenta, sin él, a menos que Hagrid cargara con mi cuerpo.

\- De ninguna manera. - dijo Snape de inmediato y Ginny no tardó en componer un rostro de súplica. - no iremos a cenar.

\- ¡Por favor! Usted también está invitado, ¡nos encantaría que asistiera!

El profesor no supo qué decir para oponerse, pero supuse que utilizaría la excusa de: _"nos casamos bajo la condición de que la señorita Granger hiciera lo que le ordenara."_ No tendría oportunidad de refutar.

\- Tengo que ir, profesor Snape. - dije con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando convencerlo con mi inocencia y dulzura. - somos amigos desde muy pequeños, es la hermana del padre de mi hija, son mis sobrinos.

Tanto Snape como Ginny, me miraron con gran curiosidad. Luego de unos segundos, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ron ni siquiera era mi marido y yo ya me imaginaba casada con él, de alguna forma. Ella tragó y suspiró una vez más, tratando de ignorar lo último que había dicho, dirigiendo nuevamente su atención en dirección del profesor de pociones.

\- Le prometo que ambos serán bien recibidos en casa. Mis padres lo consideran un héroe, Harry también.

 **HGSS**

Al marcharse Ginny, intenté convencer al profesor Snape de ir a la madriguera. Después de navidad y sabía que él detestaba salir en esas fechas, encerrándose en su despacho y maldiciendo a todos aquellos quienes quisieran celebrar aquella tediosa y detestable época. O al menos para él.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo si vamos? Ginny ya lo dijo, todos allí lo respetan y lo admiran.

\- Usted es quien pasa las vacaciones con ellos, no es mi tipo de diversión. No necesito salir, estoy bien en el lugar en el que me encuentro ahora.

\- Simplemente será por unas horas, se lo prometo. Ni siquiera tiene que hablar con ellos. Sólo cenamos y luego nos marchamos.

Severus pareció considerar mis palabras y yo rogaba internamente por una respuesta afirmativa. Realmente lo necesitaba, interactuar con algo más que los elfos en el despacho y los profesores del castillo. De pronto me había llenado de una indescriptible emoción que ni siquiera podía poner en palabras. El profesor me miraba con cierto cansancio entre ceja y ceja.

\- Lo pensaré detenidamente y en un par de días le daré mi respuesta.

\- No se tome mucho tiempo, tengo que confirmar mi asistencia pronto. - dije y Severus simplemente asintió, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia un pequeño sótano donde estaba su laboratorio privado.

Al menos había conseguido que lo pensara, lo mejor era no forzar más las cosas y actuar como una esposa ejemplar, para no causar problemas y no afectar su decisión.

\- La señora Snape, ¿necesita alguna cosa?

\- ¿Podrías traerme un poco de pastel con helado? - le sonreí y el elfo asintió de inmediato.

Quizá y si le preguntaba a Ron sobre los platillos favoritos de mi hija, su visita de navidad sería realmente dulce. Estaba dispuesta a conquistar su corazón y nada ni nadie me detendría, ni siquiera el profesor Snape.

\- Señora Snape. - escuché al elfo, mientras colocaba el postre sobre la mesa frente al sofá.

\- Llámame Hermione. - le dije con una sonrisa. - _"Señora Snape"_ suena tan formal, no es necesario.

El elfo asintió de inmediato y no supe por qué, pero me hizo sentir un poco incómoda. Nuestro matrimonio era simple compromiso, pero sonaba tan real y me causaba cierto temor que no podía obviar. Si no encontraba una forma de volver con Ron y con mi hija, estaríamos casados de por vida.

 **HGSS**

Durante la cena, el profesor Snape parecía distraído. Leía otro de sus libros de pociones y ni siquiera prestaba atención a la comida. De no ser por mis advertencias, era capaz de verter la sopa sobre sus pantalones.

\- ¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante que ni siquiera puede prestar atención a la cena?

\- Nada. - dijo, mientras cerraba el libro con una mano y bajaba la vista en dirección de su plato. - no es asunto suyo, ya le dije que las preguntas las hago yo.

\- ¿Y ya pensó si me permitirá traer a Rose al despacho?

Severus volvió a adoptar una actitud reflexiva, mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y cree que un despacho como el mío, es apropiado para una niña de 4 años? Lo que menos queremos es un accidente.

\- ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿A qué le teme?

\- Supongo que a los vapores de las pociones que preparo. A los accidentes que involucren romper frascos y extraviar ingredientes.

\- Estoy plenamente segura de que Rose sabe cómo comportarse.

\- Los niños son pequeños desastres por naturaleza.

Quizá y hasta Rose no querría estar conmigo. Apenas y me conocía, así que por qué habría de querer recorrer un despacho y sentirse como en su casa, cuando no era así.

La cena terminó muy pronto y los elfos trajeron el postre. Galletas de chocolate. Al mirar mi sonrisa ante el plato, Severus me sonrió y me hizo sentir incómoda.

\- Si sigue comiendo de esa forma, pronto engordará y se verá como Hagrid.

\- Qué poco encantador. - dije, mientras tomaba un par de galletas y le pedía a los elfos que me levitaran hasta mi habitación.

Terminé las galletas y miré las cartas que había escrito para Ron. Sin importar lo que Snape decidiera, escribiría que sí. Tomé la pluma sobre la cómoda junto a mi cama y terminé de firmar mi aceptación.

Incluso para la cena de Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, veré cómo divido my tiempo entre Un verdadero Snape y el resto. Hoy si dios me lo permite, re subiré el primer capítulo.

A ver, respondiendo reviews:

SnapeEileen: Sí, se irán llevando mejor. Espero.

~ Capítulo 10: _Hablar de sexo con mi profesor._

A tan pocos días para el fin de semana, dos para ser exacta, aún ni siquiera y habíamos tocado el asunto del sexo. Quiero decir, no habíamos definido cómo sería, dónde sería o cómo llegaríamos siquiera a ese momento. ¿Acaso tenía que excitarlo previamente? ¿O tenía alguna poción para causarse una erección sin mi ayuda?

Sonreí por un momento y pensé que no iba a necesitar mi ayuda para excitarse. Si era virgen, sólo un pequeño incentivo tenía que ser suficiente.

\- Señorita Granger. - me dijo, una vez que estuve lista para ser levitada hasta la mesa del desayuno. - Antes de que se siente a desayunar, intentaremos un par de ejercicios de rehabilitación.

No iba a decir que no y a quejarme, puesto que caminar era lo que más quería. Asentí suavemente y el profesor Snape tomó la silla a mí lado y se sentó, mirándome como si solicitara mi permiso para tomar una de mis piernas. Respiré profundamente y lo tomó como un aval para continuar.

\- Relájese. - me dijo en un tono de voz bajo. Aunque en verdad me costaba relajarme en su presencia. Tenía mi pierna derecha, sostenida con su mano en mi tobillo y la mantenía lo más alto que podía. - trate de quedarse en esa postura durante tres minutos y luego, baje su pierna lentamente. Son ejercicios de calentamiento, si queremos ensayar su caminar.

Intentaba hacer lo que me pedía, aunque mis piernas se sentían un poco pesadas. Sólo podía mantenerlas en alto por escasos segundos y el profesor Snape las miraba y negaba con la cabeza, lo cual me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, al comienzo del ejercicio.

\- Pasó mucho tiempo inconsciente. Sus piernas se atrofiaron un poco, pero creo que mejorará mientras continuemos los ejercicios. Si la levantara ahora, probablemente se caería de nuevo.

\- ¡Quiero intentarlo! - le imploré con voz trémula. No quería oír lo mismo que la enfermera me había dicho. Escuchar que quizá no volvería a caminar, nuevamente. - Sé que puedo hacerlo...

\- No quiero arriesgarme y que luego, Minerva me eche la culpa si algo le ocurre a su preciada estudiante.

Me mordí el labio inferior con rudeza y decidí que estaba cansada de vivir con miedo. De improvisto, coloqué mis manos sobre sus muslos mientras estaba sentado en la silla y me impulsé tan fuerte como me fue posible y tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Dejó escapar un gemido, ya que no tardó en darse cuenta de que prácticamente le caería encima, capturándome a tiempo y con manos temblorosas. Definitivamente que no se lo esperaba y mientras estaba arrodillada y con la mitad de mi cuerpo entre sus piernas, no tardé en notar su expresión de rabia, pero con cierto pánico al mismo tiempo.

Yo en cambio, me sonrojé y por obvias razones, tras lo que había estado pensando antes. Mi rostro estaba a pocos centímetros de su _miembro_ , por decirlo de la forma más inocente que se me ocurriera, y lo que menos quería era ver una erección en aquel preciso momento.

\- Lo siento. - me vi obligada a decirle, mientras el profesor respiraba pesadamente tras la sorpresa. - no quiero rendirme, no quiero escuchar que jamás volveré a caminar.

\- ¿Se lastimó al caer? - para el susto que le había dado, la pregunta fue totalmente diferente de lo que yo esperaba.

\- Un poco en las rodillas, pero sólo un par de raspones nada más. - dije en un murmullo, sin poderle quitar la vista a su rostro y a sus fríos ojos negros.

\- Le pediré a los elfos, que la leviten hasta el desayuno. Al terminar, iremos a ver a Poppy. El fin de semana se acerca y... - se detuvo por unos segundos y me di cuenta de que había estado pensando en lo mismo que yo, durante todo el tiempo de los ejercicios. - tengo que saber si está en condiciones de...

\- Estoy segura de que podré hacerlo - me causaba cierto temor pensar que rogaba internamente que la enfermera me permitiera acostarme, con mi profesor de pociones.

Severus no me dijo nada al respecto y en muy poco tiempo, desayunamos como siempre lo hacíamos. En total y absoluto silencio, cada quién concentrado en su plato y en sus asuntos. No había necesidad de entablar una conversación, no teníamos nada qué decirnos el uno al otro.

A veces me preguntaba, cómo podríamos actuar como una pareja normal.

 **HGSS**

Al llegar a la enfermería, el profesor Snape no paró de caminar, mientras yo volvía a estar sentada en la camilla. Poppy me estudiaba cuidadosamente y Severus parecía tan nervioso, como si fuesen a decirle que estaba grave y a punto de morir sin remedio alguno. La enfermera me revisaba con una extraña lente que no había visto jamás y al escuchar los constantes pasos del profesor Snape tras ella, simplemente dejó lo que hacía y se dio la vuelta. Muy enfadada.

\- Profesor, si es incapaz de controlarse y esperar pacientemente, le voy a pedir que salga y espere afuera entonces. Necesito tranquilidad para hacer mi trabajo.

Severus pensó en responderle alguna cosa, pero desistió y dejó de caminar. Muy pronto se detuvo a mi lado en la camilla y se dedicó a observar el trabajo de la enfermera, con una ceja arqueada. La mujer no tardó en alzar la cabeza y observarlo, lo que me hizo reír al ver su gran ojo y su ceja arqueada, tras la lente que parecía maximizar las cosas, de una forma que no había visto jamás. Con gran y espeluznante detalle.

\- Y tampoco me mire de esa forma, que me resulta muy incómodo. - le advirtió y Snape desvió la vista, cruzándose de brazos. - Hermione, querida, he estado leyendo libros sobre maleficios y no hay mucho acerca de tú problema en cuestión. No hay hechizo alguno que te prohíba caminar, a menos que Voldemort lo hubiese creado sobre la marcha. Si ese es el caso, me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Habría qué determinar el hechizo y pensar en un contra embrujo.

Alcé mi rostro para mirar al profesor Snape a mi lado, con cierto pánico. No supe por qué buscaba apoyo en él, cuando era incapaz de decir alguna palabra que pudiera motivar a alguien, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Severus pareció tan disconforme como yo y no tardó en emitir su opinión al respecto.

\- ¿Ha leído todos los libros? - dijo con las cejas arqueadas en una expresión de sarcasmo obvia. - ¿cada libro en cada sección de la biblioteca? ¿Incluso los de la sección prohibida?

\- Con la ayuda de Irma Pince, he logrado leer más libros de los que creo que alguien haya leído en un par de horas o semanas. Así que sí, profesor Snape, estoy hablando con fundamentos. La única solución sería, que Hermione recuerde el accidente por sí misma y el embrujo que Voldemort pudo usar sobre ella.

Eso no debía ser tan difícil, mis recuerdos se hacían cada vez más claros con los días que pasaban y sólo tenía que ser paciente y esforzarme por llegar hasta ese punto de mí vida, dónde todo cambió y se volvió miserable.

\- Pues obviamente, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Tenemos que... quiero decir. - luchó con las palabras por unos segundos. - está la cláusula del contrato, donde tenemos que procrear y...

\- ¿Quiere saber si Hermione está apta para sostener relaciones sexuales con usted? - ambos desviamos la vista, ligeramente incómodos. - bueno, sabemos que no puede caminar, pero no he comprobado si también perdió la sensibilidad en su órgano sexual. Supongo que después de un trauma como éste, el ministerio no la pondrá a pujar un bebé. Imagino que ellos lo saben.

\- No, ellos no lo saben y no vamos a aclararlo. - dije de inmediato y la enfermera Promfey no tardó en ponerse de pie y sermonearme.

\- ¡Es retorcido Hermione! Pensar que el profesor Snape tenga que acostarse contigo, ¡en semejantes condiciones!

\- Todo el matrimonio es retorcido, pero le aseguro que Minerva le convencerá de que está bien. - dijo Snape con sarcasmo, nuevamente. - sólo converse con Minerva un rato y se dará cuenta de cuán rápido la convence, si incluye las palabras: _"Te reduciré el salario, estás a prueba y pienso despedirte."_

La enfermera jamás se había visto tan enfadada, pero tuvo que darnos el visto bueno para el fin de semana. Severus me dejó sola con ella, mientras nos dejaba en claro que debía conversar con la profesora McGonagall.

\- Enfermera Promfey... - dije con voz baja, apenas audible. Lo que menos quería, era que esa mujer me odiara de alguna forma. - si el profesor Snape no se casaba conmigo, ni cumplimos con cada cláusula del contrato, yo podría perder a mi hija. Trate de entenderme, se lo ruego.

\- Te examinaré si así lo deseas, para verificar si eres capaz de sostener una relación sexual. ¡Pero no esperes a que esté de acuerdo con todo esto!

Asentí muy contenta y mientras me recostaba en la camilla y la enfermera cerraba las cortinas a nuestro alrededor, me pregunté qué cosas podían estar conversando el profesor Snape y la profesora Minerva.

 **HGSS**

Severus volvió a retomar su incesante caminar, alrededor de Minerva en el despacho que antes le había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore en vida. El mismo, sonreía desde su retrato y escuchaba la conversación atentamente.

\- No estoy seguro de que pueda cumplir con la cláusula de procreación. No sé qué clase de hombre creen ambas que sea, pero definitivamente que no pienso someterla a un acto como ese y mucho menos, en el estado en el que se encuentra.

\- Estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar una solución, Severus. - pensó Dumbledore por un momento. - encontrar una forma de hacerlo, sin que implique literal contacto físico.

El profesor Snape, no tardó en ruborizarse tras el comentario y Minerva se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas cuidadosamente y estudiar las opciones. Si Albus tenía razón, tenía entonces que fecundar mis óvulos de otra manera y no quería invadir la privacidad de su colega, sugiriéndole cómo, ni tampoco la mía.

-Pienso que de encontrar cualquier otra forma de hacerlo, podría significar un gran riesgo para ambos. - dijo al final, sacudiendo los hombros con cierta resignación. - podría tomar uno de sus óvulos, pero es medimagia que no debe practicarse en cualquier parte.

\- ¿Y por qué no van con uno de esos doctores muggles? Probablemente nadie los descubra y podrás tomar un par de muestras e intentar fecundarlas.

La idea no era tan mala y Minerva tenía razón. El ministerio de magia no podía controlar cada hospital muggle, de cada pequeño poblado, de cada país en el mundo. Por supuesto que buscaría la mejor referencia para el procedimiento, siempre y cuando yo estuviese de acuerdo.

 **HGSS**

Al terminar la charla, Severus caminaba con paso firme y repasando lo que debía decirme. Al entrar en la enfermería, me encontró sentada en la camilla y le dio la impresión de que Poppy se había marchado.

\- Necesitamos conversar. - me dijo de inmediato y asentí. - pero no en éste lugar, a solas.

Y Severus hizo algo que consideré realmente extraño. Se inclinó hacia mí y no tardó en tomarme entre sus brazos, cargándome hasta su despacho y sentándome en el sofá de su salón. Al dejarme allí, me di cuenta de que él ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que había hecho. Se acomodó los cabellos con una de sus manos y apuntó a la puerta del despacho con su varita para que nada ni nadie, pudiera interrumpir.

\- Estuve discutiendo el asunto de la cláusula de procreación, con Minerva. - me informó con un tono de voz trémulo, obviamente se sentía incómodo con el tema. - y me pareció correcto, negarme a someterla a acostarse conmigo y en el estado en el que se encuentra actualmente.

\- ¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo! - me apresuré a criticar y Severus alzó una mano para que esperara por el resto de sus palabras.

\- Así que Minerva y Albus me sugirieron que fecundara uno de sus óvulos, de una forma más segura y que no implicara contacto físico. Esa es medimagia muy avanzada y magia que podría comprometernos, así que Minerva sugirió un hospital muggle donde pudiera obtener muestras de sus óvulos y de alguna forma, engañar al ministerio de magia. Por supuesto que eso cambiaría todo el plan, pero algo se me ocurrirá sobre la marcha.

 _No, no... ¡no! A eso era precisamente lo que le temía._

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo estoy perfectamente bien. La enfermera Promfey me revisó y no hay nada de malo conmigo. Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo, no tiene que preocuparse por mí.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - dijo, acortando la distancia entre nosotros, acercándose a mí en el sofá, mientras reanudaba su incesante y nervioso caminar. - ¿Tiene la más mínima idea de lo que significa para mí? No sólo tengo que acostarme con usted, sino que además debo hacerlo mientras usted tiene un impedimento físico. No quisiera herirla aún más, no podría cargar con esa responsabilidad...

\- ¡Estoy bien! - exclamé de inmediato, pero el profesor continuaba sin creerme ni una sola palabra. - Se lo prometo que podré soportarlo y de seguro sólo le tomará unos minutos, todo saldrá bien.

Seguro que muchas mujeres se reirían ante mis palabras, pero a mí en verdad no me importaba si el profesor era lento o rápido en lo que hacía. No quería arriesgarme a ser descubierta y desterrada del mundo mágico, sin antes haber recuperado a mi hija.

\- Mi respuesta es no y no pienso seguir discutiendo. - me dijo y yo volví a morderme el labio inferior y tratando de encontrar una forma de convencerlo.

\- Cobarde. - murmuré pero lo suficientemente audible, como para que pudiera entenderme. - primero con Voldemort y ahora esto. Usted es un cobarde, tiene miedo de asumir las cosas todo el tiempo y prefiere encontrar la salida fácil.

Abrió los ojos como platos ante mis palabras y caminó hacia mí y apartando la mesa con tal furia, que me sobresaltó de pronto. Se inclinó sobre mí y con los dientes apretados, su rostro a un palmo del mío, dijo:

\- Yo no soy un cobarde...

\- Tiene miedo de hacer el amor conmigo, solamente por una lesión temporal de mis piernas. - me burlé en su cara. - pero no titubea cuando le ordenan que debe asesinar a alguien. ¿No fue así con Albus?

\- _Usted nunca lo comprendería._

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Alguna vez fue capaz de plantarse frente al director y decirle que quizá ya no quería seguir sus órdenes?

\- ¡Centenares de veces! - admitió. - Pero no era por él, era por _ella._

\- ¡Estoy bien y Poppy afirma que puedo sostener una relación sexual, perfectamente! ¿Por qué no puede confiar en mí y creerme?

\- Porque usted me ha mentido suficiente, como para ésta vida y vidas siguientes. ¿Por qué debería creerle ahora?

No supe qué decir y simplemente hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y que pudiera demostrar mi punto. Sostuve su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, como platos, intentando apartarme de inmediato, con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

\- Basta... - dijo en cuanto logró apartarme de él.

\- Puedo hacerlo, se lo aseguro. - contesté sin aliento.

\- Como quiera... - me dijo, apartándose de mí y desapareciendo hacia el sótano y en dirección de su laboratorio privado.

Sin darme cuenta, relamí mis labios tras el beso que le había dado. Sus labios se habían sentido un poco secos y ligeramente salados, pero no había podido percibir mucho. De pronto mis manos habían comenzado a temblar y sudaba frío como si me encontrara frente a un dementor. Había besado a mi profesor de pociones.

Y no sólo eso, lo había convencido de acostarse conmigo. Ya prácticamente me desconocía a mí misma, pero Ron había dicho que en la guerra y en el amor, cualquier estrategia era válida.

 **HGSS**

A la hora de almorzar, el profesor Snape parecía eludirme y me encontraba sentada a la mesa, sola. Miraba a los elfos yendo y viniendo con la comida, pero más me consternaba el hecho de que Severus pensaba ocultarse de por vida, en vez de hablar sinceramente. Cobarde, un verdadero cobarde con todas las letras.

Y antes de que pudiera volverlo a decir, me di cuenta de que Severus ya estaba en la habitación y sentándose frente a mí, sin decir nada. Lo miré tentativamente y luego volví a bajar la vista y en dirección a mi plato.

\- ¿Ya está lista, la poción anticonceptiva? - dije casualmente, pero el profesor Snape me ignoró. - ¿Tuvo oportunidad de probarla?

\- Sí. Violé a una muchacha hace poco y tuve la oportunidad de probarla con ella.

\- No es necesario el chiste. - sonreí con el mismo sarcasmo al que él me tenía acostumbrada.

\- Oh, está bien. Quizá prefiere que la bese, seguramente eso la convencerá de que he probado la poción.

Sabía que no debía seguir hablando y dejar que lo superara a su modo y a su propio tiempo. El profesor Snape era un hombre muy resentido y me imaginé que tardaría años, en olvidar que lo había besado. De todas formas y al fin y al cabo, yo había obtenido lo que quería.

\- Señorita Granger, no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que usted me recuerda a Albus Dumbledore.

\- Yo no soy como él, en ningún sentido. Yo sólo quiero recuperar a mí hija y luego, prometo dejarlo en paz. Si usted lo hiciera más fácil.

\- ¿Y qué si no quiero ayudarle? ¿También me obligará como Albus lo hizo en vida?

No supe qué decir, así que me limité a continuar almorzando. Por un momento recordé las cartas sobre las visitas y acerca de Rose y me imaginé que Severus estaría en todo su derecho de negarse. No había sido una buena esposa, estaba en su derecho de no dirigirme la palabra durante todo el tiempo que nos quedara con vida.

Pero tampoco podía juzgar los actos por amor, ya que seguramente él habría hecho lo mismo que yo.


	11. Chapter 11

Actualizo el de hoy y el de mañana, de una vez, para dedicarle tiempo a mi fic UVS.

Respondiendo rew:

Yetsave: Puede ser, pero imagina cuántos fics y novelas de televisión o escritas, se resolverían si los personajes principales hicieran lo correcto. Yo pensé en eso, que Hermione raptara a Rose y el mundo muggle, pero ambas sabemos que Snape no habría podido vivir en compañía de muggles. Luego dije, seguro que a todo mago o bruja registrado como estudiante de algún colegio, lo cazarían por incumplimiento de ley y... (ay, qué raro yo que me doy ideas yo misma).

Lady: Pronto, ambos lo van a notar. Ya vas a ver.

~ Capítulo 11: _Las personas que somos._

Después de nuestra discusión y el beso que me vi forzada a darle, simplemente nos hablábamos cuando era estrictamente necesario. Durante los ejercicios, simplemente me dictaba una que otra orden y pues, lo había prometido ante el ministerio. Que él sería el responsable de mi salud, como mi esposo al fin.

Tomaba el té con Minerva, en el despacho de Snape, mientras Severus se encontraba en su estudio. Había estado trabajando durante toda la mañana y no había querido molestarlo, simplemente para dejarle el aviso de que la profesora pasaría de visita.

\- ¿Lo besaste? - dijo con sorpresa y yo asentí mientras colocaba mi taza de té, sobre la mesa.

\- Tuve que, no me dejaba otra opción. - medité por unos segundos y dije. - él cree que sólo me importa mi hija Rose, pero también me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle. Al menos está casado conmigo y no tiene que terminar en la cárcel.

\- ¿Y no has tratado de decírselo?

\- ¡Muchas veces, pero él insiste en no querer escucharme! - dije, dejando caer mis hombros en derrota. - quizá he sido muy dura, tratando de imponerme. Me sentía desesperada, no sabía qué hacer.

Antes de que la profesora McGonagall pudiera responderme, ambas nos dimos cuenta de que Severus estaba de pie y a un lado de nosotras, escuchando atentamente lo que había dicho. Traía entre sus manos, un porta tubos de ensayo y me imaginé que congelaría más muestras.

\- Buenos días, Severus. - dijo la profesora, colocando su taza de té sobre la mesa frente a nosotras y poniéndose en pie de repente, como si fuese a saludarlo.

\- No te levantes, Minerva, no es necesario. - dijo mientras continuaba su camino hasta la cocina y luego, de regreso a su estudio.

La profesora McGonagall dio un hondo suspiro y pareció notar la misma cosa que yo. Tristeza, su rostro podía ser inexpresivo la mayoría de las veces, pero no en aquel momento. Fue muy claro y no pude evitar, sentir una gran culpa. La mujer frente a mí, asintió como si supiera lo que pensaba y en muy poco tiempo, llamé a uno de los elfos a nuestro servicio.

Necesitábamos conversar a fondo, no podíamos vivir en una discusión eterna.

\- Buena suerte. - me dijo Minerva levantándose y apretando uno de mis hombros, en señal de apoyo. Le sonreí débilmente y me preparé para enfrentar, una muy complicada y profunda conversación.

 **HGSS**

Severus sólo me hizo esperar un par de minutos, luego de pedirle a los elfos que le dejaran mi mensaje. No tardó en sentarse frente a mí e intentaba por todos los medios, de no mirarme directamente a los ojos. Di una honda inspiración y pensé en las mejores palabras para explicar mi punto.

\- Profesor Snape, imagino que escuchó lo que le decía a la profesora McGonagall. - comencé y Severus asintió lacónicamente, sin responder. - todo lo que dije es cierto. Aparte de pensar en mí, pensé también que podía ayudarle de alguna manera y evitar que fuese a Azkaban. Quería... - me detuve, preguntándome si debía continuar. Mis ojos se humedecieron de pronto, pero hice un gran esfuerzo. - la profesora me contó todo lo que tuvo que soportar, bajo el período de prueba, impuesto por el ministerio de magia. Todos esos meses que pasó encerrado en el despacho, vigilado a cada paso que daba. Tenía miedo...

\- ¿Por mí? - preguntó, escéptico. - señorita Granger ese período de prueba me lo gané a punta de mis acciones. ¿No cree que si hubiese necesitado una esposa, no habría ido a buscarla?

\- ¡Pero lo que me dijo acerca de la poción anticonceptiva!

\- Tomé precauciones, en dado caso de que el ministerio decidiera obligarme a contraer nupcias. Si bien es cierto que no soporto vivir entre muggles, pensaba que era lo mejor. La madre de Potter ya había muerto, Potter ya había derrotado al señor tenebroso, ¿qué otra cosa quedaba por hacer? Ni a usted ni a Minerva se les ocurrió pensar que quizá yo no quería ser salvado.

\- Pensé que le resultaría sencillo, casado con una mujer que realmente no amara. Que resultaría sencillo para ambos, si lograba recuperar mi vida.

\- ¿En qué parte del contrato, usted leyó que era _sencillo_.?Posiblemente terminemos casados de por vida, quizá usted nunca recupere su antigua vida. ¿Ha pensado en eso?

\- Sí. También he pensado en Lavander Brown, que de seguro ya ha de estar a la espera de algún hijo de Ron. O que de seguro ya tienen un hijo o hija, del que Ron no haya querido hablarme.

\- La señorita Brown ha estado tomando pastillas anticonceptivas muggles, a escondidas de los miembros del ministerio. Hasta donde sé, Weasley no ha querido tener más hijos y aún no ha podido recuperarse del tremendo impacto que debió suponer el perderla a usted. Weasley también corre peligro de resultar encarcelado, pero el ministerio está muy ocupado con la pequeña niña. Para ellos, un niño ajeno al matrimonio, se considera una violación a la cláusula del contrato que específica que los hijos deben llevar la sangre de sus progenitores, en el matrimonio consumado. Sin embargo su hija fue concebida antes de la aprobación de la ley, por lo cual hay opiniones divididas al respecto.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - gemí de frustración, llevándome una mano al rostro y cubriéndolo con tristeza, enjuagando mis lágrimas.

\- Weasley deberá convencer a la mitad que se opone a que pueda conservarla, alegando que nació mucho antes de ésta dichosa ley y que por lo tanto le pertenece. Todavía vive con él, puesto que aún es muy pequeña, pero pronto intentarán arrebatársela. Cuando cumpla la edad de seis años y pueda ser adoptada.

-¡Pero creía que ningún mago podía adoptarla!

\- Por muggles. Todos sus recuerdos serán borrados y su derecho de usar su magia.

Solté un gemido de terror y me llevé ambas manos a la boca, cubriéndola con una obvia expresión de pánico en mi rostro. El profesor Snape desvió la vista al verme llorar, poniéndose en pie para luego extenderme una de las servilletas de tela, de la mesa en el comedor. Sequé mis lágrimas y volví a mirar al profesor.

\- ¿¡Qué se supone que haga!? - sollocé y el profesor Snape se encogió de hombros.

\- Una vez que recupere todos sus recuerdos, podrá apelar la decisión y mostrarles sus memorias a todos los miembros del ministerio. Eso debería bastar para probar que la niña, fue concebida antes de la ley y que no se trata de algún truco que Weasley está usando, para salvarse de las obligaciones en cuestión.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de recordar todo lo que había vivido en esos años. Recordaba vagamente, la voz de Ron en medio de la batalla y también su rostro mientras caía al suelo, luego de que Voldemort nos arrojara el maleficio y me diera de lleno.

\- Será mejor almorzar. Mañana ya es sábado, me imagino que aún hay detalles qué discutir y el domingo es navidad. - dije y el profesor de pociones asintió con cierta incomodidad.

\- Puede traer a su hija a mi despacho, siempre y cuando sepa cómo comportarse y no venga con Weasley.

\- Aún no he recibido una respuesta afirmativa de Ron, pero estoy segura de que sabe cómo comportarse.

 **HGSS**

Durante el almuerzo me vi tentada a preguntarle, si debíamos practicar alguna cosa previamente o si conseguiría excitarse de otra forma. Realmente no me imaginaba a mi profesor de pociones, masturbándose y gritando el nombre de Lily o imaginándose que se acostaba con ella, en vez de conmigo.

Mientras pensaba en esos pequeños detalles, me di cuenta de que el profesor me observaba y supuse que debía haber sido, por el intenso rubor que tenía en las mejillas. Por un momento y hasta llegué a preguntarme si era un hombre bien parecido, bajo toda esa tela que nunca parecía quitarse.

\- ¿Necesita hablar de alguna cosa? - me dijo y yo tragué un pedazo de pavo relleno, reuniendo todo el valor que pudiera.

\- Me preguntaba y espero que no le importe que se lo refiera, ¿cómo conseguirá acostarse conmigo? Usted no me desea sexualmente, así que no encuentro forma de...

\- Tengo mis propios métodos. - contestó y eso sonó tan desagradable, que me erizó la piel de inmediato.

\- ¿De verdad existen erecciones embotelladas? O me va a decir que se pondrá a pensar en la madre de Harry, mientras se acuesta conmigo.

En vez de gritar como esperé que hiciera, el profesor más bien parecía divertido con lo que escuchaba y me hacía sentir incómoda. Guardé silencio mientras Severus arqueaba una ceja y me observaba bajar la vista hacia mi plato, abochornada.

\- ¿Ya terminó? Porque si no le importa, prefiero mantener mis métodos en secreto. Y le advierto una cosa. - me dijo y pensé que allí venían las quejas y reclamaciones. - ni se le ocurra mencionar el nombre de Evans, ni a modo de chiste.

\- Yo sólo decía que capaz le parecía más atractiva, si quizá cambiaba mi color de cabello y lo alisaba un poco.

\- ¿Piensa que soy tan superficial? Si mi misión para ese entonces, hubiese sido acostarme con Evans, créame que ya lo habría hecho.

Y así, sin más, se puso en pie y colocó su plato en el fregadero, dándose la vuelta para dedicarme una de sus mejores sonrisas cargadas de cinismo y dejándome con la palabra en la boca y otra expresión de bochorno.

 **HGSS**

Después de esa conversación, me hizo pensar a mí misma en lo que haría cuando ese momento llegara. Leía un viejo libro de terror de Edgar Alan Poe, pensando cómo podría encontrarme a gusto y mientras me acostaba con mi profesor de pociones.

\- Quizá sea tan rápido que ni te des cuenta. - me dije a mí misma, pasando la página. - seguramente y habrá acabado en unos segundos. Aunque ha de ser incómodo, desnudarse para un hombre como él.

\- Señora Hermione, tiene correo. - escuché de un elfo y asentí con una sonrisa, tomando las cartas.

Ron por fin me había escrito. Le había costado mucho convencer a Rose, pero ella al final había aceptado a quedarse unas horas de navidad. Me dejaba una lista detallada de sus platillos favoritos y todo aquello que le causaba alergia y no debía consumir.

 _"Espero que Snape no te cause problemas por tenerla de visita y que tampoco intente pasarse de listo con ella " "La llevaré después de desayunar y así podrá pasar la tarde entera contigo."_

Estaba segura de que Severus prefería quedarse al margen de todo el asunto. Sonreía como una tonta y mientras Severus salía de su estudio, con la intención de devolver un par de libros a su biblioteca.

\- Déjeme adivinar, Weasley traerá a la niña.

\- El domingo, después del desayuno. - dije y el profesor meditó por unos segundos.

\- Creo que puedo encontrar algo qué hacer, para ese entonces. Por mí no se preocupe.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su despacho, mientras yo le enseñaba la lengua a su espalda. No me preocupaba qué demonios hiciera, sólo pasar mí tiempo con mi pequeña hija. Quizá y así podría recordar alguna cosa que pudiera beneficiarme, al fin de recuperarla de una buena vez.

 **HGSS**

Al anochecer, Hagrid vino a verme. El profesor Flitwick pensaba dar un concierto especial, para unas plantas muy raras que la profesora Sprout estaba cultivando, así que quería que le acompañara a mirar el espectáculo. O al menos así fue como lo describió, muy elocuentemente.

\- ¡Te encantará! Sólo florecen en ésta época del año y con determinado tipo de música. Las plantas cuyas flores, florecen gracias a la música clásica, son las más frondosas y llamativas. A aquellas a las que les gusta el jazz, suelen moverse todo el tiempo. ¡Como si bailaran!

Decidí que no podía perderme un espectáculo así, pero no podía encontrar al profesor para avisarle que saldría. Decidí marcharme de todos modos y no pensé que le interesaría saber dónde estaba. Quizá había ido de compras nuevamente o de pronto se encontraba consolando a Narcisa, tras lo que había sucedido con Lucius.

 _Consolando._ Era muy buena con los chistes.

El espectáculo se llevaba a cabo en el vivero de herbología y el profesor Flitwick se encontraba de pie sobre un viejo tocón que parecía haber estado ahí, mucho antes de que incluso construyeran el vivero encima. Mantenía ambos brazos en alto y el coro de niños del castillo, estaba listo para tocar.

El espectáculo más maravilloso que había visto jamás. Cada flor en su porrón, respondía a un determinado sonido e instrumento musical, floreciendo gracias a su música. Las flores más bonitas y coloridas, eran aquellas que florecían tras escuchar el sonido de los violines. Las que florecían gracias al sonido de los tambores, eran grandes y exuberantes. Las flores que se abrían con el piano, unas eran pequeñas y otras grandes, tal cual las teclas.

Aplaudí maravillada, mientras el profesor agradecía a la audiencia y la profesora Sprout nos invitaba a acercarnos y apreciarlas más de cerca. Hagrid tenía razón y las flores parecían tener vida propia. Jamás había visto, colores tan brillantes y tampoco había percibido aquella clase de aromas.

\- Es bueno dejarlas juntas. - me aclaró la profesora Sprout. - Son como miembros de una banda, funcionando en armonía. Y si las cuidas con mucho esmero, podrán tocar la misma música con la que florecieron, más adelante. Criaré éstas, para que puedas llevarlas a tú habitación y escuchar su música cuando lo desees.

Dudaba que el profesor Snape quisiera tener flores cantarinas en su despacho, pero pensé que a Rose le encantaría la idea. Seguramente que muy pocas personas habían visto una cosa así y mi hija por supuesto que era una de esos pocos afortunados.

\- Las más graciosas, son las que crían los niños. Esa música con instrumentos de juguete y que creen que suena muy bien, pero que es un verdadero escándalo.

Estaba deseosa de criar un par de esas plantas, amantes de la música, con mi hija Rose.

Se hacía tarde así que luego de despedirme, Hagrid cargó con mi cuerpo hasta el castillo y por los pasillos. Me preguntaba si el profesor Snape ya había vuelto y qué pensaba de mi repentina ausencia. Hagrid no paraba de hacerme preguntas acerca de la visita de Rose y parecía hasta más emocionado que yo.

 **HGSS**

Cuando llegamos, el despacho se encontraba inusualmente tranquilo y oscuro. Supuse que Severus aún no había regresado y comencé a bostezar, exhausta. Hagrid abrió la puerta de mi habitación y ambos nos llevamos un gran susto, al ver al profesor Snape sentado en mi cama y bajo la luz de una pobre vela.

En cuanto nos vio entrar, se puso en pie de inmediato. Su rostro estaba pálido y todo él, parecía temblar como si estuviese enfermo. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos pequeñas rendijas y me preparé para lo peor.

\- Debí haberlo sabido. - dijo con gran amargura, mirándonos a ambos y de muy mala gana. - la busqué por todas partes, nadie al parecer la había visto.

\- Lo siento, profesor Snape. Un par de flores cantarinas estaban por abrirse y pensé que a Hermione le agradaría presenciarlo. Usted no estaba y yo insistí...

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó de inmediato, alzando uno de sus largos dedos. - no te hablo a ti, le hablo a mí esposa. Pensé que habíamos quedado claros acerca de las reglas en éste despacho.

Hagrid me dejó en la cama, mientras el profesor Snape se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba por una explicación de mi parte, que no iba a obtener puesto que no tenía forma de excusarme.

\- Estaba realmente preocupado... - me dijo, con los dientes apretados y yo me permití reírme en su cara.

\- ¿De qué, si no puedo caminar? ¿A dónde cree que pude haberme ido?

\- ¡Por eso me preocupaba! ¡Alguien pudo haberla sacado del castillo o algo pudo pasarle! Pero ya veo que pierdo mi tiempo, no necesito preocuparme.

\- ¿Dónde estaba? - pregunté de inmediato y en cuanto me di cuenta de que el profesor no pensaba responderme, me adelanté. - quizá con Narcisa y en su cama, consolándola por lo ocurrido con su esposo...

Al escuchar aquello, el silencio reinó en la habitación y Hagrid decidió que era momento de marcharse. El profesor Snape ni lo notó, su mirada estaba fija en mí y en pensar acerca de lo que había dicho.

\- Muchachita estúpida.

\- ¿Entonces qué se supone que hace cuando sale?

\- ¡Ese no es su problema y ya se lo he dicho, un sin fin de veces! ¿Qué no comprende que aún hay mortífagos ahí fuera y que representa un peligro? ¿Cómo tengo que explicárselo para que me entienda?

\- Pensaba que no le importaba ni un comino. Para ser así, hace mucho drama.

Me sostuvo de ambos brazos y me zarandeó fuertemente. Solté un quejido de dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo. Mantenía sus dientes apretados y me los enseñaba mientras hablaba.

\- Tengo que cuidarla o Minerva me cortará la cabeza y la freirá en aceite. Pero usted hace lo que le viene en gana y no toma las debidas precauciones.

Por la forma en la que se comportaba, creía que tenía otras razones, además de las advertencias de la profesora McGonagall. Estaba realmente pálido y respiraba agitadamente, aún más que una simple rabieta.

¿Quizá yo le preocupaba? Y tal cual como en cierta forma, él me preocupaba a mí, ¿o no?

\- Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir. - tuve que decir para que al fin pudiera soltarme.

Se marchó en silencio, dejándome desagradables marcas en mis brazos.


	12. Chapter 12

Respondiendo rews:

Nico: Es Snape, tienen que pelear puesto que él no es un hombre fácil. Y Hermione porque sólo pensaba en ella, pero ya se va dando cuenta de que Severus también tiene sus propios problemas y no puede centrarse sólo en ella.

SnapeEileen: Pronto se van a arreglar, ya vas a ver.

Guest: Pues, tengo planes para esa cena. No incluyen bailar (por ahora), pero algunas cosas van a ocurrir :).

Christine: Espero que éste te guste.

Lady: Sí, Hermione está celosa y Severus se pondrá celoso de Ron también.

Papillon: Pronto Hermione verá la luz, no te preocupes. Y sí, Snape es Snape.

~ Capítulo 12: _Sexo y sentimientos._

Esa mañana, Severus comenzó a evitarme y las fechas eran evidentes en el calendario. _Nuestra primera experiencia sexual, juntos, como dos personas que ya no podían tratarse como estudiante y profesor._ Por un momento llegué a pensar en Ron y si se encontraba tan nervioso como yo, imaginándose lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

\- Señora Hermione, ¿quiere desayunar? - uno de los elfos me distrajo de mi monólogo mental y por un momento, sentí un desagradable nudo en mi estómago.

\- ¿El profesor Snape ya está sentado a la mesa? - pregunté con voz trémula y el elfo asintió rápidamente, lo que prácticamente envió a mi estómago hasta mis pies.

\- Él le está esperando, señora Hermione.

 _¿Esperándome? Por qué. Desde anoche que no había querido hablarme, después de todo lo que había sucedido y las estupideces que había dicho._

\- Iré enseguida, estoy lista.

Una vez que me senté a la mesa, me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape ni siquiera había tocado su desayuno y que su té seguía dentro de la taza. Ni siquiera había desplegado el profeta y aunque hacía gran esfuerzo por mantenerme la vista, terminaba mirando a todas partes y menos a mí.

\- Señorita Granger, lamento mi comportamiento de anoche. - sabía que a Severus le costaba disculparse, así que imaginé que debió hacer un gran esfuerzo y de pronto, volví a sentir esa desagradable culpa.

\- Acepto sus disculpas, profesor Snape. Lamento haberme marchado sin avisar, en verdad creí que no le importaría. Y... - tragué antes de continuar. - lamento lo que dije sobre Narcisa y la forma tan terrible en la que le acusé. Yo no...

\- Estaba con Draco, todos estos días he estado con él. - admitió, mirando la comida frente a nosotros. - Lucius terminó en Azkaban e intentaba aconsejar a Draco, ayudarle a superarlo.

\- Lo siento... - dije en voz baja. - no tenía idea.

El profesor Snape no contestó y tomó su té, dando un pequeño sorbo. Parecía reflexionar sobre qué decir a continuación, mientras yo perdía el apetito. Cómo había sido tan tonta como para no darme cuenta antes.

\- Después del desayuno, intentaremos un par de ejercicios de calentamiento. La sala de menesteres, pronto tendrá equipo de rehabilitación improvisado. Estoy seguro de que el baño de los prefectos, servirá para que pueda intentar nadar y ejercitar los músculos de sus piernas.

El desayuno acabó en silencio y una vez que estuve de vuelta en la habitación, el profesor cerró la puerta tras de sí, un par de minutos después. Volvió a ocupar la silla frente a mí y antes de tomar mi tobillo derecho, me observó como si pidiera mi aprobación.

\- ¿Ha recordado algo más, acerca de su accidente?

\- Pocas cosas. Recuerdo que Neville cortó la cabeza de Nagini, recuerdo que Ron trataba de protegerme de ella. Y también recuerdo caer al suelo y su voz, gritando mi nombre, mientras todo se volvía gris y frío a mí alrededor.

\- ¿Recuerda alguna cosa que involucre a Rose Weasley?

\- Recuerdo pintar una habitación con animales de zoológico y tener una cuna de madera tras de mí, para armar. No es mucho...

Severus simplemente asintió y bajó la vista, estirando mi pierna en su dirección y devolviéndola a su lugar. Permanecí en silencio y me pregunté qué podría estar pensando el profesor Snape, de todo aquello que le había dicho. ¿Acaso me imaginaba como madre? ¿Acaso pensaba en Ron y en mí, riendo y llenándonos de pintura, mientras trabajábamos en un mural con animales para mi hija?

\- Tiene una cicatriz, aquí. - escuché que dijo, acariciándola con uno de sus dedos. Bajé la vista mientras señalaba una larga línea en mi tobillo.

\- No recuerdo cómo sucedió, ¿acaso Nagini me habrá mordido?

\- Puede ser o pudo ser un golpe al caer.

\- ¿Duele? - pregunté y Severus se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta.

\- Es su cicatriz, no mía.

\- Me refiero a la cicatriz en su cuello. - dije y el profesor alzó la vista. Desde donde estaba sentada, podía verla perfectamente. - Hmm... ¿Cómo se siente que una serpiente de esa magnitud, te muerda? ¿Cómo consiguió sobrevivir?

Snape guardó silencio y me di cuenta de que dudó de responder mi pregunta. Soltó mi pierna y tomó la otra, pensando en la mejor forma de contestarme.

\- Sólo duele por unos minutos, mientras la serpiente te desgarra la piel. Luego... sientes la sangre derramarse y terribles escalofríos. Sabes que estás a punto de morir y de pronto, la idea te relaja. Sientes una extraña calma o al menos eso fue lo que yo experimenté.

\- No tenía idea...

\- Sobrevivir parece peor que morir, ¿no es así? O por lo menos ahora, con todo éste asunto de la ley matrimonial.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante el resto de los ejercicios, hasta que Severus regresó a su laboratorio y se encerró allí. Me quedé en el salón y por más que intentaba concentrarme en leer algún libro, continuaba mirando el reloj de pared como si las horas de aquel día fuesen a terminar y nosotros no cumpliéramos con lo acordado por el ministerio.

Comencé a preguntarme cuándo lo haríamos finalmente.

Y muy pronto me quedé dormida, con un viejo libro de teoría de la magia sobre mi regazo. Tenía un extraño sueño donde el profesor Snape comenzaba a abrir cada uno de los botones de su túnica, mientras yo esperaba en la cama. Por fin sucedería, muy pronto seríamos uno y por un breve momento. ¿Qué resultaría de ello?

Desperté al sentir una mano sobre uno de mis hombros y comencé a darme la vuelta, ahogando un bostezo. Por un momento había creído que en verdad estaba sucediendo, se había sentido y visto, tan real. Me encontré con el rostro familiar de Ron y no tardé en ruborizarme.

Quizá continuaba soñando y el fantasma de Ron estaba aquí, para atormentarme sobre lo que sucedería en este día.

\- ¿Ron? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¿El profesor Snape lo sabe?

Me empujé en el sofá y hasta sentarme, mientras Ron se aseguraba de que estuviera bien y que no me cayera. Se sentó a mi lado y tuve que admitir, que había extrañado ese agradable calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos.

\- No lo sé, pero la profesora McGonagall dijo que podía verte. Rose se está quedando con mi madre y sus primos. Necesitamos conversar, creo que hay tanto que aún no hemos podido decir.

\- Te escucho...

\- Creo que piensas que no luché lo suficiente por ti, pero traté durante tantos meses y hasta que tuve que desistir. Tuve que pensar en Rose, en lo que sería mejor para ella. Me convertí en un padre soltero y necesitaba de mi madre, del apoyo de mi familia. No habría podido criarla como lo hago ahora, de haber terminado expulsado de la comunidad mágica. Pensé que lo entenderías, que también pensarías en Rose, si estuvieras en mí lugar.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir, otra vez, un desagradable nudo en el estómago y no pude evitarlo. Sollocé inmediatamente y Ron sostuvo mi rostro, sonriéndome. Noté que también derramaba un par de lágrimas.

\- Tenía tanto miedo de perderte y ahora... me siento más aliviado de que estés viva. No sabes cuánto...

\- Lo sé, creo que lo sé. - de pronto recordé las palabras del profesor Snape, acerca de cómo se había sentido su _"casi"_ muerte. - creo que entiendo cómo se siente. Crees que todo termina y tienes que aceptar el dolor, relajarte y saber que no hay algo que puedas hacer...

\- ¿Y cómo te trata Snape? ¿Acaso...?

Miró en dirección a mis brazos y las marcas que las manos de Severus me habían dejado, la noche anterior. Negué con la cabeza, desviando la atención de mis brazos y sostuve su rostro como él hizo conmigo, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.

\- No hay problemas entre nosotros, sólo... pequeñas discusiones. Prácticamente le estoy obligando a casarse conmigo, lo mínimo que puede suceder es que discutamos un poco.

\- ¿Fue él quien te hizo eso? Hermione, ¿¡fue él!?

\- No, fue Hagrid. - mentí de inmediato. - estaba por caerme mientras me ayudaba con mis ejercicios de rehabilitación y no midió bien su fuerza al levantarme.

Me miró en silencio por unos minutos, mientras yo intentaba mantenerle la vista fija y sonar convincente. Sonrió al final y negó con la cabeza, tomando mis manos y separándolas de su rostro. Me imaginé que no había creído ni una sola de mis palabras.

\- Menos mal que Harry y yo, éramos quienes mentíamos a los profesores cuando nos metíamos en problemas. Eres terrible para mentir.

\- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. - dije y luego recordé que era sábado. Nuevamente. - Ron, por qué no me dijiste que el ministerio intentará arrebatarte a Rose y cuando tenga la edad suficiente para ser adoptada. Que terminará fuera de nuestro círculo y que borrarán su memoria...

\- No quise preocuparte. - dijo y desvió la vista. - Rose es todo lo que tengo, no puedo perderla.

\- Intentaré recordar todo lo que pueda y te ayudaré, lo prometo. Ya recuerdo aquella vez que pintaba su habitación y estábamos por armar su cuna. Estoy segura de que no tardaré en recordar el resto.

Ron sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos y su sonrisa fue realmente sincera. Apenas y recordaba algo de ese día, pero supuse que había sido un momento memorable para ambos.

\- Sólo intenta cuidarte de Snape, yo te quiero...

Pero no finalizó la oración, puesto que el profesor Snape subía las escaleras de su laboratorio privado. Se detuvo al vernos a ambos y a Ron, sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas, mientras yo tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Interrumpo? - dijo con un tono ácido y Ron no tardó en ponerse de pie. Ambos se miraron atentamente y me preocupé de que pudieran pelearse nuevamente.

\- Vine sin anunciar, Hermione no tenía idea de que vendría. Ya que Rose se quedará mañana, necesitábamos conversar al respecto.

\- Qué bien. - fue lo único que dijo, sentándose en un sillón frente a nosotros. - Supongo que deberé confiar en mi esposa. Confiar que no besará a otro hombre, mientras esté casada conmigo.

Ron pareció recordar qué día era y un desagradable rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Luchó con las palabras y al final guardó silencio, pero Severus decidió insistir en torturarlo.

\- La poción para ésta noche, ya está lista...

El profesor Snape sonreía con cinismo, mientras Ron intentaba contenerse y no saltar en insultos. Hacía un esfuerzo épico y volvió a sorprenderme, lo mucho que había madurado. A última instancia, simplemente volvió a tomar mis manos y las apretó con gentileza, sonriéndome dulcemente.

\- Te veré mañana, cuando traiga a Rose. Estoy seguro de que ambas se divertirán mucho juntas.

\- Está bien. Por favor déjale mis saludos y que espero, no se acueste tarde esperando a Santa.

\- ¡Oh, estoy seguro de que mañana te cansará mientras te habla de todos los regalos que seguro recibirá por la mañana!

Al Ron marcharse, me quedé sentada frente al profesor Snape. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y me miraba con una ceja arqueada, nuevamente. Pero ésta vez no había sido mi culpa, Ron había venido por su propia cuenta.

\- No es mi culpa, estaba dormida y de repente Ron estaba en el despacho. Y antes de que diga que prometí no guardar secretos, simplemente hablamos sobre Rose. O al menos eso hacíamos, hasta que usted nos interrumpiera.

\- Esos malos modales de Weasley, entrar sin anunciarse. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. Antes de que se marchara, le detuve con una pregunta que lo dejó helado en su lugar.

\- ¿Y usted acaso, ya terminó de esconderse en su laboratorio?

No contestó y se encerró en su habitación, dejándome sola y con la palabra en la boca. Continuaba desmintiendo que no era un cobarde, pero esconderse era una acción típica de uno. Volví a tomar el libro y miré el reloj tras de mí, contando las horas.

Durante el almuerzo no volví a verlo y cuando interrogué a los elfos, me informaron que continuaba en la habitación. Supuse que no saldría de allí y me pregunté si intentaba eludir el compromiso. Si su idea era terminar en Azkaban y arrastrarme con él.

\- ¿Podrían levitarme hasta su habitación?

\- El amo Snape no desea recibir visitas...

\- Pero yo no soy una visita, _soy su esposa._

Los elfos parecieron dudar, pero afortunadamente no tuve que insistir mucho y abrieron la puerta para mí y me levitaron hasta una silla junto a su cama. La habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras pero gracias a la luz del salón, pude ver que Severus estaba dormido profundamente. Me di cuenta de un tubo de ensayo que brillaba sobre su cómoda y me incliné para tomarlo y leer la etiqueta.

 _Poción anticonceptiva._

Un par de horas más, teníamos que hacerlo pronto. Por más que quisiera huir.

Permanecí sentada junto a él y esperando pacientemente. Era realmente apreciable, la diferencia entre el Severus que veía a diario y el Severus que se encontraba dormido en aquella cama. Relajado, casi que podía decir que trataba con un hombre totalmente diferente.

Luego de un par de horas, ya entrada la tarde y a pocos minutos de la noche, decidí que lo mejor era despertarlo. Se vio confundido, abriendo los ojos con cierta pesadez y levantando su cabeza de la almohada. Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras yo encendía una pequeña vela sobre la cómoda. Pude ver la habitación con más detalle y era relativamente similar que la mía, pero con el típico ornamento de Slytherin que mi habitación no tenía.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿¡Quién le permitió entrar!? - me preguntó de inmediato, sentándose en la cama y con una expresión de enfado clásica.

\- ¿Acaso sabe qué hora es? ¿Acaso olvidó la cláusula de contrato, que debemos cumplir?

\- Estoy perfectamente consciente del tiempo y del espacio. - dijo, llevándose una mano al rostro y restregándoselo para despertar. Me mordí el labio inferior y miré en dirección a la poción sobre la cómoda. La voz de Severus sonó trémula. - ¿Por qué insiste en que lo hagamos de ésta manera? Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar otra forma y nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

\- ¡Puedo hacerlo! - insistí y el profesor Snape trató de hacerme cambiar de parecer.

\- ¡No está en la condición de hacerlo y tampoco de exigirlo! Si no fuese por mí, ni siquiera estaría aquí.

Tenía razón, pero no teníamos el tiempo para discutirlo. Se acababa nuestro plazo y sólo quería acabar con toda esa pesadilla.

\- Profesor... se lo imploro. - dije, llenándome de lágrimas de inmediato. - no quiero perder a Rose, por favor ayúdeme a recuperarla. ¡Lamento que Ron hubiese llegado sin anunciarse, yo no lo sabía! Prometo que...

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso. - me dijo casi en un murmullo y me obligó a guardar silencio. - no he dicho que no pienso hacerlo, pero no podría soportar causar más... _daño._

¿Por qué?

\- Le prometo que estaré bien, que seré capaz de soportarlo. Por favor...

Pareció luchar con lo que creía estaba bien y con mis palabras de ruego. Después de unos tortuosos minutos de silencio, simplemente asintió y me levantó de la silla. Me sentó cuidadosamente en la cama y por un momento permanecí sentada y mirándolo sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Debería... comenzar a desvestirme?

\- No se desvista más de lo necesario. Simplemente métase debajo de las sábanas y con desvestirse de la cintura para abajo basta. Tome la poción y haga lo que digo. - me ordenó mientras caminaba hasta encerrarse en el baño y me pregunté qué podía estar haciendo ahí dentro.

Luché por unos segundos y hasta que conseguí meterme bajo las cobijas. Miré a mí alrededor y me sorprendí al estar a punto de hacer el amor con mi profesor de pociones, quien me había visto crecer. Finalmente sucedería y no podía evitar pensar cómo sería, qué clase de hombre era el profesor Snape en la cama.

De pronto reaccioné y rápidamente tomé el tubo de ensayo, destapándolo con una mano y colocándolo en mis labios. El sabor era realmente desagradable, amargo y espeso. Por más que tragaba, la sensación permanecía en mi garganta. Me tumbé de vuelta en la cama y desabroché mi pantalón, lo más rápido que pude. Hice otro gran esfuerzo para bajarlo y junto a mi ropa interior.

No tardé en sentirme vulnerable, ahí, bajo las sábanas y en la cama de mi profesor de pociones, semi desnuda y con las piernas abiertas. El seguro del baño se destrabó y el profesor Snape emergió, caminando apresuradamente hasta detenerse junto a la cama. Su mirada fija sobre mí, me hizo temblar de inmediato y traté de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, para restarle importancia al momento.

\- ¿Está lista? - me preguntó y yo asentí apenas visiblemente. Asintió también y comenzó a subirse a la cama, cuidadosamente.

Sentí cómo levantaba las sábanas y de pronto, tuve el impulso de arrancárselas de las manos y cubrirme. Me observó con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios y tuve que desistir, colocando mis manos a cada lado de mí y apretando el colchón bajo ellas. Sentía arder mis dedos con la fuerza que imprimía en la tarea, pero trataba de ignorarlo. No tardó en introducirse bajo las sábanas y sentí sus brazos a cada lado de mí. Su rostro se encontraba a un palmo del mío y me pareció percibir que colocaba todo su peso en sus brazos y que apenas y me tocaba con sus piernas o con el resto de su cuerpo.

Odiaba que supiera acerca de mi imposibilidad para caminar y por la forma en la que me miraba. Sin despegarme la vista y atento a cada expresión en mi rostro, seguramente por si llegaba a sentir dolor o incomodidad. Esa expresión de lástima que tanto odiaba.

Escuché el sonido de su pantalón mientras lo desabrochaba con una sola mano.

\- ¿Lista, señorita Granger?

Asentí nuevamente y sentí cómo se introducía lentamente en mí, asegurándose de colocar todo su peso sobre sus brazos. No pude evitarlo pero dejé escapar un suspiro y arqueé mi torso ligeramente, ante la sensación. Permaneció quieto, permitiéndome acostumbrarme a su tamaño y esperando a que mis músculos internos se relajaran sobre él. De pronto me di cuenta de que ambos reteníamos el aliento y antes de que pudiera ver alguna otra cosa, Severus susurró un suave y entrecortado:

 _Nox._

Todo estuvo oscuro de inmediato y muy pronto sentí cómo se movía dentro de mí. Cuánto deseaba poder verlo, poder observar su rostro mientras estábamos tan cerca. Apenas y podía ver un par de sombras, su cabello moverse sobre mí y me pareció notar que se mordía ligeramente el labio y que tal vez tenía los ojos cerrados.

Deseaba ver ese Severus fuera de control, ese Severus como aquel que había visto dormir. Ese hombre que contenía su aliento y al que se le escapaba uno que otro jadeo, mientras se movía lentamente sobre mí.


	13. Chapter 13

A ver, respondiendo rews:

Allegra: Gracias por avisarme, problema corregido.

Lora: ¡Ah, lo verás! Muy pronto.

Nico: Descuida, ya falta poco para que ese momento llegue. Tenme paciencia.

Megumisakura: Me alegro que te gustara.

Lady: Cambiarán y después no podrán estar separados, ya vas a ver.

SnapeEileen: Yisus permitirá que todo salga bien.

~ Capítulo 13: _Feliz navidad._

En efecto, Severus fue rápido y en un par de minutos habíamos acabado. Se apartó de mi cuerpo y de inmediato acomodé mi ropa, tan rápido como pude y como la oscuridad en la habitación me lo permitía. El profesor Snape encendió la vela nuevamente y la luz no tardó en encandilarme, mientras me alumbraba por si necesitaba ver lo que estaba haciendo bajo las sábanas. Se acomodó los cabellos tras colocar la vela y su soporte metálico sobre la cómoda y también su túnica negra.

Me observó con sumo detalle, mientras apartaba las sábanas de mi regazo y me empujaba en la cama hasta sentarme y hasta que mis pies colgaran fuera de la cama. No podía sentir mis piernas muy bien, pero de alguna forma sí podía sentir un ligero ardor entre ellas.

\- ¿Siente algún dolor? - me preguntó y negué con la cabeza, de inmediato. No debía demostrar algún signo de dolor. Todo debía continuar como hasta ahora.

\- Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada. - dije mientras ahogaba un bostezo y Severus asintió, caminando hasta el salón. No tenía ni idea acerca de qué hora era, pero seguramente los elfos estaban afuera y ya habían dispuesto la mesa con la cena.

Y así fue. Muy pronto los elfos me levitaron hasta la mesa del comedor y luego de estar sentada, sólo un par de minutos después, el profesor Snape se sentó frente a mí. La cena más incómoda que habíamos tenido, desde nuestro primer día como marido y mujer.

No podía pensar en algo para decir y tampoco podía levantar la mirada siquiera para observarlo. Él parecía tener el mismo problema que yo y mientras jugaba con el puré de papas en su plato, pensé que tenía que arreglarlo si haríamos lo mismo cada fin de semana, de cada mes y de ahora en adelante.

\- Feliz navidad. - dije y el profesor Snape alzó su rostro, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de tela y tomando su copa de vino. - No estoy segura de qué hora es, pero por si no volvemos a vernos después de la cena y mañana...

\- Feliz navidad. - repitió en voz baja y bajó la vista hasta su plato. - ¿A qué hora quedó de verse con Weasley?

\- No estoy segura, no fue lo suficientemente claro. - medité. - dijo que traería a Rose después de desayunar y pasaríamos la tarde juntas.

La cena terminó en completo silencio y aún después de todo lo que había ocurrido, pude quedarme dormida y con la gran alegría de imaginarme la navidad junto a mi hija. Estaba comenzando a pensar que podríamos pasar un gran tiempo juntas. Así fuese domingo y tuviésemos que repetirlo.

 **HGSS**

Al amanecer, desperté realmente temprano y realmente emocionada. Sabía que no podía apresurar el paso del tiempo, pero apenas y había podido dormir con la idea de ver a mi hija, luego de tantos años en coma. Mientras me sentaba en la cama, la puerta de mi habitación no tardó en abrirse y un par de elfos entraron, sosteniendo paquetes de regalo.

\- Feliz navidad. - dije, mientras tomaba cada paquete. - muchas gracias.

Regalos, un par de lágrimas se me escaparon al verlos y de pensar que se hubieran acordado de que existía. Un suéter tejido, guantes, bufandas, tarjetas, libros. No podía ni hablar siquiera, prácticamente estaba pasmada ante los presentes.

 _"Feliz navidad, Mamá Mione."_

¡Oh, Rose era toda una artista! Una tarjeta con un gran árbol de navidad y regalos, con brillante escarcha. Sostuve la tarjeta contra mi pecho y sollocé, llevándome una mano a la boca y tratando de detener mi llanto.

\- Señora Hermione, ¿quiere desayunar?

Al sentarme a la mesa, el profesor Snape ya desayunaba. Leía el profeta mientras tomaba su té matutino y pensé que quizá las festividades, mejorarían el humor. Sabía perfectamente que Severus detestaba celebrar la navidad, pero tal vez podíamos cambiarlo mientras estábamos juntos.

\- Buenos días, profesor Snape. Feliz navidad nuevamente, no pensaba verlo por aquí. - dije y Severus bajó el periódico, doblándolo cuidadosamente y colocando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

\- Buenos días. - tomó una tostada y simplemente se encogió de hombros. - La enfermera Promfey necesita reponer las pociones curativas para el año que pronto inicia. Tengo mucho trabajo, así que espero que no me moleste mientras estoy en mi laboratorio.

\- Descuide, si estaré muy ocupada con Rose. - sonreí sin poderlo evitar y el profesor terminó su desayuno.

\- He visto que ha recibido muchos paquetes, supongo que eso refuta su teoría de que las personas piensan en desecharla por su condición actual.

\- ¿Recuerda que esta noche, también tenemos que repetirlo? - dije, cambiando el tema y eso pareció incomodar al profesor.

\- Tendré más poción anticonceptiva para esta noche. - me dijo y no tardó en levantarse y marcharse para comenzar con su trabajo.

No importaba cuánto tratara de escapar, no podríamos evitarlo ni aunque quisiéramos. Decidí que necesitaba un buen baño y relajarme, para estar mentalmente preparada para la visita de Rose. Sabía que no se sentía a gusto a mi lado, todavía, pero quizá todo podía cambiar en este día.

Al sentarme en la tina, gracias a los elfos, sentí un poco de vergüenza de sólo pensarlo. Sabía que eran simples criaturas y que estaban a nuestro servicio, pero jamás me había encontrado en una situación tan embarazosa como esta. No tenía control de mi propia vida, dependía siempre de alguien más y eso me exasperaba.

Me encontraba concentrada en mis pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrió y el profesor Snape entró sin darse cuenta siquiera. Se detuvo frente al lavabo y abrió el pequeño gabinete frente a él. Tomó un pequeño frasco con una pócima rojo escarlata y al cerrar el gabinete, brincó sobresaltado y al verme a través del espejo.

\- ¡Maldición, Granger! - exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho. Se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos y comenzó a retroceder, palpando sus alrededores con su mano libre y tratando de salir del baño. - ¡Por qué no me advirtió que estaba aquí!

\- ¡Usted tiene su propio baño privado, por qué tenía que venir a éste! - dije, ruborizándome hasta la última raíz de mis cabellos y tomando una toalla que los elfos habían dispuesto a un lado de mí, empujándome hasta el borde de la tina y de una forma u otra, logrando sentarme allí y cubriéndome del cuello hasta mis pies. Un par de dedos aún tocaban el agua. - Ya puede mirar, ya estoy... cubierta.

\- Necesitaba una poción y recordé que la había dejado aquí. - el profesor evitaba verme a los ojos por todos los medios y me di cuenta de que se encontraba tan sonrojado como yo. Apenas y podía respirar mientras hablaba. - Mejor... mejor... mejor que se dé prisa.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y a paso militar, abandonó el baño y dando un sonoro portazo. Me quedé en shock por lo ocurrido.

 **HGSS**

 _El profesor Snape en verdad que fue gentil conmigo. Pensé que actuaría como toda una bestia y que a pesar de que yo fuese una mujer, no tendría cuidado con mi cuerpo y mientras hacíamos el amor._

 _Bueno, mientras "procreábamos"._

 _Pero no. Severus pareció olvidar quién era, olvidar que había sido la mejor amiga de Harry Potter durante años, olvidar que me había insultado a lo largo de mi carrera como estudiante, y me trató con el mayor de los cuidados. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de mi rostro mientras estábamos juntos y aunque no lo podía ver en medio de la oscuridad, podía sentirlo de alguna manera._

 _Estaba preocupado por mí._

 **HGSS**

Después de mi baño, no volví a ver a Severus y me imaginé que había vuelto a encerrarse en su laboratorio. Mientras terminaba mi libro sobre la teoría de la magia, Ron entró en el despacho junto a Rose quien charlaba con él y acerca de los regalos que había recibido. Mi corazón de pronto se paralizó por unos segundos y al darme cuenta de que por fin podría pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con ella.

\- Buenos días, Hermione. Aquí estamos como prometí. - dijo él y a continuación se inclinó hasta estar del tamaño de Rose. - Saluda a mamá Mione y dale un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso.

Sonreí al recibirla entre mis brazos, mientras besaba una de mis mejillas y se daba la vuelta tiempo después, para encarar a su padre.

\- Muy bien, revisemos tu mochila y lo que la abuela Molly y tu tía Ginny, empacaron para hoy. - Ron se puso en pie y abrió su mochila con sumo cuidado. - Hmm... deliciosas galletas de jengibre, trozos de manzana verde y roja, tu oso de felpa, un poco de jugo de calabaza. Tu libro de cuentos favorito y tu cuaderno para colorear. ¡Estoy seguro de que te divertirás mucho con mamá Mione! Volveré por ti a las cinco, por favor compórtate y obedece a mamá Mione.

\- Sí papá.

\- Feliz navidad, Hermione. - me dijo, mirándome atentamente y para luego sostener mi rostro entre sus manos e inclinarse para plantar un beso en mi frente. - espero que tengan una buena tarde.

Mientras Ron se marchaba, me di cuenta de que Rose le observaba con cierta tristeza y me preocupé de inmediato. Sonreí, contuve una risita y Rose se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

\- ¿Quieres saber una cosa? - le pregunté y ella asintió con curiosidad. - aquí viven muchos elfos y puedo llamarlos cuando quiera y así puedes conocerlos. ¿Quisieras conocer a uno?

\- ¿¡De verdad!? - chilló de emoción y yo asentí sonriendo y tomando mi pequeña campanilla, haciéndola sonar. En un par de minutos, uno de los elfos a nuestro servicio apareció frente a nosotras y Rose retrocedió ligeramente, subiéndose al sofá. Se sentó a mi lado y contempló a la pequeña criatura.

\- ¿En qué puede Winky servirle?

\- Querida Winky, ella es Rose y está deseosa de conocerte. Rose, ella es Winky y es muy dulce. ¡Hace unas deliciosas galletas de chocolate!

Rose sonrió con timidez, mientras Winky nos ofrecía un par de galletas con chocolate. Mientras comía un par de ellas, me percaté de que el profesor Snape caminaba hasta la mesa del comedor y parecía distraído con un par de pergaminos. Se sentó a unos pocos metros de nosotros y ni siquiera notó que Rose y yo, estábamos en el sofá.

Mi hija no tardó en bajarse de un salto y aunque traté de advertirle que no le molestara, prácticamente me ignoró y con su oso de felpa, caminó hasta detenerse junto a él.

\- ¿Que está haciendo? - preguntó Rose, brincando para intentar mirar sobre la mesa. El profesor Snape alzó la cabeza, ante el timbre de voz distinto del mío. Severus no tardó en sorprenderse, mientras Rose continuaba brincando. - ¿Qué está escribiendo?

\- Cosas muy complicadas y que dudo mucho que puedas entender. - respondió, pero Rose no pareció contenta con la respuesta y se dispuso, bajo la atenta mirada de Snape, a empujar una silla y subirse con gran esfuerzo y hasta estar a su altura.

\- ¿Cosas como qué? - insistió y a continuación agregó. - a mí me gusta mucho dibujar y papá dice que dibujo muy bonito.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Severus, poniendo la pluma sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos, mientras Rose asentía una y otra vez.

No pude evitarlo pero al mirar al profesor Snape junto a Rose, tuve una breve imagen mental de aquel hombre convirtiéndose en padre. La verdad, resultaba una imagen que no me desagradaba en absoluto. Traté de contenerme pero no pude evitarlo y sonreí mientras miraba al profesor Snape con una ceja arqueada, escuchando a Rose.

\- Yo me llamo Rose. - dijo de pronto, estirando una de sus pequeñas manos y en dirección de Severus.

\- Él es el profesor Severus Snape. - me adelanté, sonriendo desde el sofá. - Nos educó a mí y a tu padre. También a Lavander.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Entonces debe estar viejito! - se sorprendió ella y yo me eché a reír de inmediato, mientras la ceja del profesor Snape se alzaba más y más. Por un momento dudó de estrechar su mano, pero al ver que Rose insistía. - Encantada de conocerlo, Severus.

\- Rose, será mejor que le dejemos trabajar. ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de lo que Santa te trajo para navidad?

La pequeña sostuvo su oso y a la altura de nuestros ojos, muy contenta.

\- Santa me trajo muchos muñecos y el señor Tim Tim, es uno de ellos. Es mi favorito y a mamá le gusta mucho también.

Me sentía un poco incómoda cuando lo escuchaba, pero trataba de ignorar ese sentimiento y esperaba que en algún momento, ella también pudiera llamarme mamá. Rose se bajó de la silla y nos miró a ambos atentamente.

\- ¿Y Severus es tú novio, Hermione? - preguntó con curiosidad y tanto el profesor como yo, la miramos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchábamos. - Pero es mucho más grande que tú, es como tu papá.

\- Bueno, sí, algo como novios. - tuve que admitir. - pero la diferencia de edades no es tan grande, sólo unos pocos años.

Ella sonrió y corrió hasta su mochila, sacando un libro de cuentos. Lo colocó sobre el sofá y yo también sonreí, mientras la miraba pasar las páginas.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea uno de esos cuentos?

\- No, mamá Lav siempre me lee uno y antes de dormirme.

\- Ah, pero yo también soy muy buena leyendo. ¿No quieres que te muestre?

Se encogió de hombros, así que tomé el libro y pasé las páginas hasta encontrar alguno con qué sorprenderla. Permaneció atenta en el sofá, mientras me aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba con la lectura. No supe por qué, pero el profesor Snape no se movió y continuó corrigiendo ensayos mientras yo leía y Rose parpadeaba pesadamente, ahogando un bostezo tras otro. Al terminar de leer, estaba acurrucada entre un par de cojines y parecía a punto de dormirse.

\- ¿Y no puedes caminar? - me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza, sonriendo y cerrando el libro de cuentos. - ¿Y no podrás caminar, nunca nunca?

\- Estoy segura de que será por poco tiempo. Un hombre muy malo, pero en verdad malo, intentó matarnos a tu padre y a mí. Él intentó protegerme pero fue inútil y terminó poniéndome a dormir por muchos años.

-¡Como ese cuento de la bella durmiente! - exclamó con sorpresa, sentándose y mirándome con mucha ilusión. - ¿Y Severus te besó para despertarte?

Me sonrojé de inmediato y alcé la vista para observar al profesor Snape. Había levantado la cabeza de lo que corregía y se veía tan sorprendido como yo. Ambos nos sonrojamos, pero el profesor decidió intervenir primero.

\- No la besé, aunque sí me enteré de que tenía que casarme con ella. Y a la fuerza.

\- Es una larga historia y creo que primero tienes que tomar una siesta. Ha sido un viaje muy largo y supongo que tendrás sueño acumulado, de tanta emoción por Santa y los regalos.

Se quedó dormida al poco tiempo mientras yo sonreía y derramaba un par de lágrimas, acariciando su larga cabellera pelirroja. Ella era realmente preciosa, con unos enormes ojos café y ese largo, sedoso y brillante cabello.

\- Es una niña... bastante interesante. - dijo Snape desde la mesa del comedor y yo asentí.

\- Pensé que estaría muy ocupado y también, que lo que menos quería era verla. - murmuré mientras me secaba las lágrimas con un par de dedos. Severus puso los ojos en blanco y bajó la vista hacia los ensayos, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Necesito material para mis pócimas y era sobre eso que quería hablarle. - comentó y atrajo mi atención, mientras ponía las últimas marcas a los ensayos y soltaba la pluma, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa y juntándolas para la típica conversación. - pensaba en que podíamos dar un pequeño viaje a Hogsmeade y adquirir todo lo necesario para su año escolar.

\- Pero no puedo caminar. - me apresuré a objetar y Severus meditó por unos minutos.

\- Podríamos utilizar una silla de ruedas muggle.

Oh no, de ninguna manera me subiría a una de esas sillas. No estaba lisiada, sólo era temporal. Además de que no quería atraer excesiva atención sobre mis piernas y mis defectos.

\- Moody tiene un ojo mágico, muy desagradable. Créame que una silla no puede ser tan mala.

\- No pienso discutirlo, mi respuesta es no.

\- Insisto que debería considerarlo. ¿Prefiere quedarse sentada y esperar que alguien la levante o movilizarse por su propia cuenta?

Recordé el incidente en el baño y lo mucho que quise escapar, y otro par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Por qué me sucedía a mí, qué mal le había causado yo a la humanidad y que me trataba de semejante manera.

Un par de horas después, Rose despertó de su siesta y se encontraba coloreando mientras comía galletas de jengibre con formas de muñecos de nieve. Me encontré sentada a su lado, en la mesa del comedor, ya que Severus se había marchado a su laboratorio.

\- ¿Y mamá Lav es muy buena con los dibujos? - pregunté mientras coloreaba un par de árboles con ella.

\- ¡Ajá! Mamá Lav es la mejor mamá del mundo. - dijo con una sonrisa. - Y mi papá la quiere mucho. Ellos se aman mucho.

Eso fue como una puñalada en mi corazón y luché por continuar hablando y no echarme a llorar en aquel momento.

\- ¿Y no crees que tú y yo, también podamos ser tan amigas?

\- Hmm... no lo sé. - me dijo, mientras tomaba otro par de galletas.

\- ¿No crees que deberías intentarlo aunque sea un poquito y a ver qué sucede? - pregunté, mirándola atentamente. Rose pareció pensar en ello y al final asintió suavemente. - ¡Te aseguro que soy muy divertida y que tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte! ¡Te van a encantar!

Rose terminó de colorear y cerrando el libro, se acomodó en la silla y esperó pacientemente. Volví a sonreírle y pensé en una buena historia para contar.

\- ¿Tu padre alguna vez te contó del troll que casi nos mata a él, al tío Harry y a mí?

Negó con la cabeza y se llevó una de las manos a la boca, conteniendo el aliento y realmente sorprendida. Atraje dos tazas de chocolate caliente con mi varita y me preparé para relatar la historia y de la forma más interesante que se me pudiera ocurrir.


	14. Chapter 14

A ver, respondiendo reviews:

Nico: Sí, se supo comportar con Rose. Ella es una buena niña y es quien traerá unión al Snamione.

Megumisakura: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, yay.

MrsCactilio: Los niños son tan inocentes que de seguro hasta Snape, ni se puede enojar con ella. Y Hermione, pues muy pronto se dará cuenta de que no necesita a Ron.

Guest: Inocencia de niños.

Papillon: Perdón por no haber respondido antes tu rew. Algunos me llegan y otros no, que no me doy cuenta quién dejó o no ;(.

~ Capítulo 14: _Feliz navidad II_

Rose contenía el aliento mientras yo gesticulaba un enorme troll, bajo la sombra de una pequeña vela en la sala. De vez en cuando soltaba un gemido de sorpresa, mientras yo gruñía y hacía ruidosas pisadas con mis manos en los cojines del sofá. La verdad me había ahorrado la parte de los insultos de Ron y había preferido describirlo como un gran héroe, salvándome la vida.

\- ¡Y de pronto entra el tío Harry y con su varita, hace que se golpee con su propio mazo! - dije con gran dramatismo, personificando al troll cayendo al suelo y golpeándome a mí misma con uno de los cojines. Rose rió estridentemente y celebró la victoria, mientras yo abría uno de mis ojos y me levantaba de repente, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¿Y Severus te quiere mucho, Hermione? ¡Por qué no te salvó del enorme troll!

\- Severus y yo, no nos conocíamos muy bien cuando yo era una niña. Siempre le tuve respeto y admiración, pero éramos muy diferentes.

\- Papi dijo que mamá Lav siempre estuvo enamorada de él, mientras estaba en la escuela. ¡Dijo que habían sido novios!

\- Es cierto, lo fueron por un tiempo. Sin embargo, tu papá descubrió que estaba muy enamorado de mí y decidimos salir juntos. Nos amábamos mucho pero mucho mucho y de repente... _¡paff!_ Te apareciste en mi barriguita. ¡Todos estaban muy felices, papá brincaba de la emoción! Cuando naciste...

 _Y entonces lo recordé. Algo que creí, estaba olvidado._

 **HGSS**

 _"- Estoy embarazada, Ron. ¡Vamos a ser padres!"_

 _Recordé el gemido de sorpresa que se me escapó de los labios, mirando una prueba de embarazo muggle. En palabras dichas por Ron, tenía semanas siendo gruñona y más ácida de lo acostumbrado, mientras lo veía comer. Sabía que algo estaba mal con mi cuerpo, pero jamás me imaginé que fuese algo tan maravilloso. Mi período tenía un par de días de retraso y de pronto me pregunté, cómo se lo diríamos a los demás._

 _Nos miramos el uno al otro, en medio de la madriguera y a escondidas, temblando como los dos adolescentes que éramos y a punto de entrar en la madurez, con la gran responsabilidad de un bebé._

 _Ron prácticamente saltó sobre mí y me abrazó tan fuerte, que agradecí estar apenas comenzando el embarazo. No podía creerlo y al mismo tiempo, estaba tan contento que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá, revolviéndose los cabellos y diciéndose en voz alta, que su madre o lo mataba o lo felicitaba. Que aquello era mucho más grande que la mismísima tienda de bromas de sus hermanos y el haber abandonado la escuela._

 _"- Tu madre seguramente nos preguntará, por qué no nos hemos cuidado. Siendo tan jóvenes y en medio de ésta guerra." - me preocupé de inmediato, pero Ron pareció restarle importancia a mis temores y sonrió como jamás lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos. Ni siquiera cuando todo el equipo de Quidditch y la casa Gryffindor, gritaba su nombre durante aquel partido en el que fue guardameta._

 _"- Hermione, voy a tener un hijo. ¡Voy a ser padre! Oh Merlín... es... es... ¡es algo totalmente inesperado! ¡Mejor que miles de copas de Quidditch!" - caminó nuevamente hasta donde estaba de pie y sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas. "¡Imagínatelo por un momento. Podré enseñarle sobre Quidditch, podré enseñarle lo genial que soy... !"_

 _"A comer de la misma forma en la que tú lo haces." - dije con una sonrisa y un par de lágrimas en los ojos y Ron asintió, sonriendo. ¡Incluso se reía de sí mismo y eso que odiaba que me burlara de su forma de comer!_

 _Me abrazó suavemente y suspiró sobre mi hombro. Dejó de sonreír y por un momento me preocupó que alguna cosa estuviera mal, pero simplemente susurró en mi oído._

 _"- ¿Acaso seré un buen padre?" "No sé si realmente esté listo. Jamás he... hecho algo como esto."_

 _"- Por supuesto que no, Ronald Weasley." - dije con una sonrisa y un gesto que bien decía: Eso es algo que se aprende sobre la marcha. - "Nunca se sabe cómo ser padres, sino hasta que lo experimentamos. Estoy segura de que nos equivocaremos un sin fin de veces, pero que aprenderemos de nuestros errores."_

 _"- Haces que suene tan sencillo." - me dijo y no pude evitarlo, pero me eché a reír y mientras lloraba de la emoción._

 **HGSS**

\- Papá estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de arruinarlo. Y te diré que tu padre tiene un excelente récord en arruinar hasta la cosa más simple y sencilla.

Sequé un par de lágrimas con el dorso de una de mis manos y Rose pareció muy interesada en la historia. Había comenzado a comerse sus trozos de manzana, pero de la emoción ya no había podido comer ni un solo trozo más. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente clavados sobre los míos.

\- Pero si papá y tú eran tan buenos amigos y se querían mucho mucho, por qué papá está ahora con mamá Lav y no contigo.

\- Porque tú eras muy pequeñita y papá no podía cuidarte solo. Necesitaba de alguien que pudiera ayudarle con la tarea de educarte y hacerte muy feliz, mientras conseguía trabajo y te compraba todos esos muñecos que tienes ahora.

No podía juzgar a Ron, por hacer lo mejor de la circunstancia. Rose parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de entender lo que le decía. Compuso un repentino rostro de miedo y tristeza, mirándome con cierta decepción.

\- Pero si estás despierta ahora, Hermione, significa que papá tiene que dejar a mamá Lav y vivir contigo. ¿Verdad? ¡Pero no puede! ¡Severus y tú, son novios!

No supe cómo responder y desee que incluso, el mismo Severus, nos interrumpiera y me salvara de aquella pregunta. Me di la vuelta para mirar el laboratorio privado del profesor Snape y luego, le sonreí a Rose.

\- ¿No quieres ver lo que Severus está haciendo allí abajo? ¡Tiene un sin fin de botellas, llenas de diversos líquidos que causan un sin fin de reacciones cuando las mezclas o cuando las pruebas! ¡Bajemos con sumo cuidado y averigüemos lo que Severus está haciendo!

Rose asintió de inmediato, sonriendo y bajándose del sofá de un salto. Hice sonar mi pequeña campana y en muy poco tiempo, un par de elfos me hicieron levitar en una silla, mientras Rose les seguía muy de cerca y caminaba de puntillas para no hacer ruido.

Su rostro de sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos veían en aquel laboratorio, era realmente cautivador. No sabía en dónde posar su vista primero y quería tocarlo todo. Frascos que normalmente nos causaban repulsión a mí, a Harry y a Ron, a ella le causaban una extraña fascinación que estaba segura, Snape apreciaría. Señalaba cada cosa que veía, preguntándome qué era y en voz muy baja, mientras que Severus estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de nuestra presencia, sentado en la mesa principal y en una de las esquinas de la pared.

\- ¿Qué es eso que flota en ese líquido púrpura? - preguntó mientras señalaba el frasco en cuestión y la verdad que no supe qué decir.

\- Parece una lagartija, pero no estoy segura de lo que sea.

\- Le preguntaré a Severus. Él seguro que lo sabe.

Y antes de que pudiera advertirle que no lo hiciera, simplemente caminó mientras sostenía a su oso de felpa y se detuvo a su lado, jalándole la camisa para atraer su atención.

\- Severus, Severus...

El profesor Snape alzó su cabeza violentamente y sin querer, terminó golpeándose con un estante que colgaba sobre su cabeza, sostenido por pesadas cadenas, que me pregunté por qué había diseñado de aquella forma. Entonces recordé que estábamos en una mazmorra y no pude evitarlo, pero me eché a reír de inmediato y el hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarme, mientras se sobaba la cabeza con rabia.

\- ¿Qué es eso que está en ese tarro con líquido púrpura? - señaló Rose y a continuación corrió para tomarlo. Intentaba alcanzarlo, pero sus pequeños dedos apenas y podían tocarlo, aunque el frasco se movía peligrosamente mientras ella continuaba insistiendo.

Severus se puso en pie de inmediato y caminó a grandes pasos hasta donde estaba mi hija y la tomó entre sus brazos, alejándola de aquella substancia. Rose sonrió maravillada ante lo alto que era y que prácticamente podía tocar el techo con sus pequeños dedos.

\- ¡Eres muy alto, Severus! - dijo, muy contenta. - ¡Súbeme hasta un árbol!

\- No es momento para jugar. - le contestó el profesor Snape y Rose compuso un puchero. - Ese frasco contiene una substancia muy peligrosa y no queremos accidentes y que luego su padre, se esté quejando de que no pusimos la debida atención.

\- ¡Pero qué es! ¡Qué es...! ¡Yo quiero saber qué es!

\- Una lagartija africana, conservada para pociones que curan quemaduras. - dijo Severus y me pregunté de inmediato, si no recordaba que estaba hablando con una niña de cuatro años. Sin embargo, Rose parecía muy interesada y el profesor Snape estaba muy distraído con los detalles y con explicárselo bien para que lo comprendiera. Así era él, siempre que comenzaba a hablar de su materia o de defensa contra las artes oscuras, era un hombre totalmente diferente. - las lagartijas y algunos reptiles, pueden perder extremidades y regenerarlas o mudar la piel. Ese mismo principio sirve para las pociones y ayuda a los heridos a cicatrizar las lesiones, mucho más rápido.

\- Yo tengo un raspón en mi rodilla. Me caí mientras corría tras mi primo James. ¿Me puedes poner un poquito de ese líquido púrpura?

Severus miró a Rose atentamente y por un momento me pareció que estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero que se contuvo a último minuto. La puso cuidadosamente en el suelo y Rose se inclinó para levantarse sus pequeños pantalones y mostrarle su rodilla herida. Severus se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

\- Pero eso es una cortada muy pequeña y ya la piel casi se regenera por sí sola. Los niños no necesitan mucha ayuda con eso, sus pieles suelen ser jóvenes y bastante capaces de cerrar las heridas por sí mismas.

\- Oh. ¡Entonces soy una lagartija africana! - exclamó con felicidad. - Le diré a papá lo que aprendí hoy.

\- Estoy seguro de que a Weasley le encantará escucharlo. - dijo Severus y a continuación me miró. - que su hija entró en un laboratorio potencialmente peligroso y trató de tomar un frasco con una poción que pudo causarle algún tipo de daño.

\- Pero no le diremos eso exactamente. - tercié yo, mientras Rose asentía y corría hasta la lagartija africana, enseñándosela a su oso Tim Tim.

A las cinco en punto de la tarde, los tres nos encontrábamos en el salón. Rose terminaba el resto de sus manzanas y galletas, mientras el profesor Snape hacía una lista de los materiales que necesitaba reponer y de vez en cuando se detenía para explicarle alguna cosa a mi hija. Rose hacía tantas preguntas a la vez, que Severus apenas y podía responderlas todas con un par de detalles. Pude darme cuenta de su satisfacción al notar la gran curiosidad de mi hija por las pociones y no tardé en escucharle decir que le habría gustado que hubiésemos sido tan aplicados como ella, mientras estudiábamos bajo su tutoría.

\- Be... bezo... bezorar.

\- Bezoar. - le corrigió Snape de inmediato y Rose continuó intentándolo en voz baja.

\- Y a las cabras les duele cuando se las sacan, ¿verdad?

\- No mucho. - dije con una sonrisa, mientras organizaba su mochila.

Ron no tardó en llegar y Rose tampoco tardó en bajarse del sofá y correr para abrazarlo, mientras él se arrodillaba en el suelo y hasta estar de su tamaño. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras ella no paraba de hablar de todas las cosas que había aprendido.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. - dijo Ron sin siquiera mirarlo pero Severus tampoco alzó la vista de los pergaminos en los que escribía, en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Buenas tardes, Weasley. Tiene una hija bastante peculiar, por decirlo de una forma elocuente. Ha sido una tarde por demás de interesante.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, yo asentí y le sonreí, distrayéndolo de pensar en alguna respuesta cortante y que pudiera generar alguna discusión. Se sentó a mi lado y con Rose entre sus piernas, para preguntarme acerca de nuestro primer día juntas.

\- ¿Y qué tal estuvo? Ya veo que Rose se divirtió mucho. - dijo, mirando a nuestra hija y acariciando su pequeña nariz, con uno de sus dedos. - espero que no te haya causado problema alguno.

\- Para nada, se porta muy bien. - me apresuré a decir, antes de que Severus dijera lo contrario. - espero que muy pronto seamos buenas amigas.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - me contestó él. - Tú eres su madre y Rose tiene que respetarte y aprender a quererte. ¿No es así, Rosie?

\- Ajá. - dijo Rose mientras lo abrazaba y ahogaba un bostezo, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

\- Bueno, ya es hora de marcharnos. Mamá Lav nos espera para cenar y más vale que no nos retrasemos, ya que es un viaje largo. - Me miró detenidamente y una vez más, no supo cómo despedirse de mí. El profesor Snape nos miraba con atención, así que simplemente plantó un beso en mi frente y tras Rose despedirse de Severus, comenzaron su camino fuera del despacho.

-Papi, ¿sabías que Hermione y Severus son novios y se quieren mucho?

Severus y yo alcanzamos a escuchar y me dio la impresión de que Ron, no lo tomó muy bien. Antes de abrir la puerta, se dio la vuelta para mirarme y en su rostro pude notar cierta tristeza tras aquellas palabras.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién te lo dijo?

\- Hermione me lo dijo, papá. Que ellos son novios y están juntos.

 _Eso había sido realmente inesperado._

 **HGSS**

Tras cenar y en total silencio, como siempre, tuve mucho que reflexionar en la cama. No dejaba de recordar las palabras de Rose y tampoco podía olvidar, el rostro de Ron ante todo lo que ella había dicho.

¿Acaso podía interpretarlo como que aún me amaba y le entristecía saber que yo amaba a otro hombre, aunque no era cierto? Pero de ser así, ¿por qué simplemente no encontraba una forma de divorciarse de Lavander Brown y volver conmigo?

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces y para alejar esos pensamientos, mirando un viejo reloj que tenía sobre la cómoda. Era realmente tarde ya y el profesor Snape no aparecía todavía. Me preocupaba que una vez más, decidiera echarse para atrás y condenarnos a prisión.

Tomé mi campana y tras hacerla sonar un par de veces, los elfos me levitaron hasta el salón. Pregunté, pero ninguno parecía haberlo visto y no se encontraba en su habitación. De pronto sentí que mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y un repentino temor me invadió, haciéndome temblar de preocupación.

¿Le habría sucedido alguna cosa? ¿Se habría marchado tal vez y me habría abandonado?

No podía. Él me había prometido que bajo sus condiciones, nuestro matrimonio seguiría en pie.

Y antes de que me consumiera el pánico, me di cuenta de que la puerta del despacho se abría y de que el profesor Snape por fin regresaba de dónde fuera que hubiese estado.

Caminaba mirando hacia el suelo y me pregunté por qué exactamente, hasta que comenzó a alzar su rostro y de pronto se detuvo, sorprendiéndose de encontrarme en medio del salón. Su nariz sangraba y parecía tener un feo golpe, como si alguien le hubiera propinado un fuerte puñetazo.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamé, llevándome las manos a la boca y el profesor Snape compuso una sonrisa sarcástica, pero soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor. - ¿Qué le ocurrió?

\- Weasley. - logró articular, mientras se contenía la sangre con una de sus manos y la manga de su túnica. - ¡Weasley fue lo que me ocurrió! ¡Ese infeliz bueno para nada...!

\- ¡Pero cómo...! ¡Ronald se marchó hace horas!

\- Regresó y al parecer no estaba contento con lo que su hija le dijo sobre nuestro supuesto _"amor"_. Por supuesto que le dije que ese no era su problema y Weasley y sus modales, decidieron responderme con un puñetazo. ¡Pero ésta será la última vez que lo haga!

Antes de responderle, suspiré pesadamente y miré el reloj detrás de mí. Severus miró el mismo punto que yo y luego volvió a mirarme.

\- Dígale a los elfos que la leviten hasta mi cama y alístese. Estaré listo en un par de minutos, en cuanto pueda detener el sangrado. - me ordenó y ni siquiera pensé en refutar.

Me encontré acostada en su cama, nuevamente bajo las sábanas, con las piernas abiertas y esperándolo mientras se encontraba encerrado en el baño.

No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué Ron habría vuelto para golpearlo, si me había dicho que no podía separarse de Lavander? ¿Qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para volver y golpear al profesor Snape?

Escuché el cerrojo del baño y traté de pensar en otra cosa. El profesor Snape estaba realmente enfadado y caminaba rápidamente, murmurando insultos que apenas y podía entender. Se subió a la cama de forma poco ceremonial y apartó las sábanas con un movimiento violento de una de sus manos.

\- Lo siento. - dije en voz baja, desviando la vista. - estoy segura de que Rose no lo dijo con mala intención.

\- No quiero pensar en su hija, mientras hacemos esto. - me advirtió Severus, pero yo sentía que debía disculparme de todos modos.

\- No sé qué pudo pensar Ron, pero le aseguro que..

\- ¡Weasley es un idiota! - exclamó mientras me miraba. - Me preguntó si era cierto, si estaba enamorado de usted...

 _Pero entonces guardó silencio y comenzamos._


	15. Chapter 15

Respondiendo rews:

Lora: Hombre tenía que ser. Sólo él puede hacer las cosas y ella no.

MrsCactilio: Pues sí, Weasley tenía que ser. Y se pone peor, ya vas a ver.

Megumisakura: Ya vas a ver que Snape se va a vengar.

TequilaNervous: El zanahorio va a tener lo que se merece. Y me aseguraré de que lo reciba.

Lady: Celos... ¡malditos celos!

Papillon: Perdón nuevamente y espero que éste capítulo te guste :). Rose la cagó, pero en verdad no fue su culpa. Culpa de Ron y sus benditos celos.

Capítulo dedicado a mi novio, que atraviesa un mal momento por su salud.

~ Capítulo 15: _Hogsmeade_.

Minerva permanecía sentada junto a mí en el despacho de Severus, mientras el hombre caminaba alrededor de ambas y parecía a punto de explotar. Por más que McGonagall hacía grandes esfuerzos por evitar posar su mirada sobre el fuerte golpe que tenía en su nariz, fracasaba y terminaba mirándolo fijamente y causándole más rabia al profesor de pociones y mi esposo.

\- Severus, ¿acaso te volviste loco o el golpe te ha dejado confundido de alguna forma? ¿Cómo crees que le negaré la entrada a Ronald Weasley? ¡Hogwarts es una institución libre y todo aquel que desee aprender, será gratamente bienvenido!

\- ¡Pues entonces lo expulsaré de mi cátedra y que encuentre a otro que quiera enseñarle, puesto que yo no lo haré! - exclamó, señalando el golpe que tenía en su ganchuda nariz. - ¿¡cómo le llamas a esto, Minerva!? ¿¡Me dirás que yo me lo busqué!? ¡No me importa si Weasley quiere aceptarlo o no, pero la señorita Granger es MÍ esposa! ¿¡O acaso olvidaste que me forzaste a casarme con ella!?

La profesora negó con la cabeza, murmurando que era incapaz de olvidarlo. Permanecí en silencio, pero sentía gran curiosidad de saber la verdadera razón de la pelea. La pregunta no tardó en llegar hasta mis labios, pero me contuve y a buen momento. Entendía que esa era una pregunta que tenía que hacerle en privado.

El profesor Snape no pudo convencerla, así que simplemente prefirió encerrarse en su estudio y pasar su malhumor en la oscuridad y bajo un sin fin de libros. Me pregunté si debía interrumpirlo e interrogarlo al respecto. Tenía que ver conmigo, al final había sido Rose la que quizá había causado todo el problema y con su dulce inocencia.

Le pedí a los elfos que tocaran y le hicieran saber que necesitábamos hablar. Esperé por minutos que me parecieron eternos, hasta que Severus salió de su estudio y se sentó frente a mí. Traía una expresión de rabia que me causó mucho miedo, pero tenía que hacerle honor a mí casa y enfrentarme a las circunstancias.

\- Profesor Snape, tenemos que hablar. - dije y Snape se cruzó de brazos, mirándome fijamente y con una intensidad que me hizo desviar la vista de inmediato y concentrarme en las tazas de té que los elfos nos servían. - Lamento lo que ocurrió, Rose no quería causarle problemas.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso. - masculló con los dientes apretados y me costó entenderle alguna cosa. - ¡Y le puedo asegurar que tuvo suerte de que no me comporte igual que él o le habría roto más que la nariz a golpes!

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué es lo tan grave como para que lo golpeara de esa forma?

Antes de que el profesor Snape pudiera responderme, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo. Tras maldecir audiblemente e intentar contener la sangre, el profesor Snape se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cocina, tomando un pañuelo para detener la herida. Había comenzado a temblar de pronto y su rostro perdió toda nota de color que se pudiera decir hubiera tenido alguna vez.

\- ¿De verdad quiere saber lo que Weasley dijo y la razón de nuestra discusión? - me dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente y con una sonrisa cargada de puro cinismo, que me mortificó de inmediato. - ¿O cree que los sórdidos detalles de la verdad, harán sangrar sus delicados oídos?

\- Quiero saberlo todo... _por favor._

 _Sentía un desagradable nudo en el estómago, pero tenía que enfrentarlo. Saber si de una buena vez por todas, Ron había decidido luchar por mí._

\- Weasley estaba realmente molesto, con lo que su hija le dijo antes de marcharse. Dejó a su hija con la señorita Brown y me encontró en el comedor, cuando charlaba con Flitwick sobre su rehabilitación. Me pidió que habláramos en privado y eso hice, apartándome del comedor y reuniéndome con él, en uno de los pasillos. Weasley me interrogó acerca de lo que su hija había dicho y antes de que siquiera pudiera responder, comenzó a decir una gran sarta de estupideces. Dijo que no le sorprendía que hubiese cambiado sus afectos por mí, prácticamente sugirió que usted era una cualquiera. Una regalada.

 _¿Qué? ¿¡Qué cosa!? ¡Ron no sería capaz!_

\- Miente... ¡él no pudo decir una cosa así! Ron es el padre de mi hija, Ron me amaba... ¡Ron me ama!

\- ¿Por qué razón mentiría? - me preguntó con una ceja arqueada y cruzándose de brazos. - Usted y yo estamos casados por conveniencia, ¿no es así? - tuve que asentir, conteniendo mis lágrimas. - ¿Entonces me cree capaz de decirle que sí nos amamos y que todos sus miedos tienen fundamentos?

No supe qué creer y de inmediato sollocé, sin poder contener más mis lágrimas. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? Pensé que le había demostrado cuánto lo amaba y cuán importante era para mí. ¿Por qué dudaba de mí de esa forma tan cruel?

Continué llorando, mientras el profesor Snape me observaba en silencio e intentando encontrar algo qué decir. Apenas y me di cuenta de que había acortado la distancia entre nosotros, deteniéndose a mi lado y ofreciéndome una de las servilletas tejidas. Susurré un suave _"gracias" e_ intenté contener mis lágrimas, pero sin éxito.

\- Estoy seguro de que sólo lo dijo, por el calor del momento. - me dijo el profesor Snape, en voz muy baja, como si dudara de sus propias palabras. - Al fin de cuentas, usted es la madre de su hija y dudo que...

\- Pero lo dijo. - contesté de inmediato, interrumpiéndolo. - ¿cómo se atreve, luego de todo lo que hice por permanecer en la comunidad mágica? ¿Cómo se atrevió, tras ver el estado en el que me encuentro ahora?

 _El profesor Snape, que no me amaba, había sido aquel que me había defendido._

 _¿Por qué?_

La nariz de Severus volvió a sangrar y eso le obligó a sentarse a mi lado, para apoyar su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá y evitar que la sangre continuara cayendo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró pesadamente, intentando alcanzar algo con lo que restañar la herida. A último minuto, decidí inclinarme junto a él y colocar mí servilleta en su nariz.

Comenzó a bajar la cabeza, lentamente, mirándome mientras yo insistía en contener la sangre. No pude evitarlo, pero le sonreí entre mis lágrimas.

\- _Gracias por defenderme. Lo siento._

Y acto seguido, besé una de sus mejillas.

 **HGSS**

Al amanecer me sentía como si el profesor Snape y yo, hubiésemos intercambiado nuestras personalidades. De pronto me sentía deprimida, amargada de mi existencia y capaz de maldecir a la primera persona que se me cruzara en mi camino. Simplemente me encontraba echada en la cama y sin ánimo alguno de levantarme o de comer siquiera.

Mientras me ahogaba en mis pensamientos fatalistas, me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape llamaba a mi puerta y la abría al mismo tiempo.

\- Me imaginé que aún estaba en la cama. - me dijo con su usual tono de burla y yo simplemente me cubrí con las sábanas, dándome la vuelta e ignorándolo por completo. Se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo junto a mí, incapaz de dejarme sola y ahogándome en mis penas. - Sin importar las burradas que Weasley haya dicho ayer, su vida debe continuar. Y precisamente hoy, que iremos a Hogsmeade.

¿Salir? No gracias.

\- ¿No puede irse sin mí? Como ve, no tengo ganas de salir hoy. Es más, no tengo ganas de salir nunca.

\- La lista escolar es suya, no mía. - insistió el profesor Snape y me imaginé que no me dejaría en paz, sino hasta que me quitara las sábanas de encima y aceptara a ir con él. - además, que yo sepa, usted estaba muy agradecida conmigo ayer e incluso me besó en una de las mejillas.

Era cierto, eso había dicho. Mientras lloraba tras todo lo que Ron había insinuado de mí, me había sentido conmovida puesto que me había defendido y me había llevado a devolverle el gesto, al menos con un beso en su mejilla.

\- Lo siento. - dije, mientras me empujaba en la cama para sentarme. El profesor Snape inspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, encogiéndose de hombros y evitando el tema.

\- No hay momento para sentarnos y hablar sobre eso. Si no nos damos prisa, Hogsmeade se llenará de niños y padres realizando compras para el fin de año, haciendo de nuestra visita, un verdadero problema.

Entendía la razón por la cual, Severus Snape quería realizar las compras ahora. Quería evitar ser visto conmigo y ser víctima de algún tipo de burla o comentario. Lo podía entender, puesto que yo trataba de huir de lo mismo.

\- Pero no pienso ir en una silla de ruedas, ¡eso que ni se le ocurra!

\- No hay otra forma de hacerlo y será mejor que lo acepte de una buena vez. Esconderse y escapar, no le servirá de nada.

\- ¿Y acaso... eso no es lo mismo que usted siempre hace?

El profesor Snape terminó ignorándome y ordenándome que me alistara a la mayor brevedad posible. Parecía que sin importar lo que dijera, insistiría en que fuese con él. Traté de convencerme de que todo estaría bien, que al menos tomaría un poco de aire fresco, pero en verdad estaba nerviosa por tener que usar una silla de ruedas.

Y en cuanto los elfos me levitaron hasta el salón, me di cuenta de que Severus me esperaba junto a la dichosa silla de ruedas y su expresión bien me decía que no podía negarme.

Ante mi expresión, el profesor Snape decidió levantarme del sofá por sí mismo y sentarme en ella. Esperó por unos minutos, hasta que me _"acostumbrara"_ , pero tampoco fue mucho, para que no me arrepintiera a último minuto.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - pregunté con una ceja arqueada y una obvia expresión de sarcasmo.

Severus consideró que aparecerse con una silla de ruedas no era seguro y terminamos haciendo el viaje a Hogsmeade, a la antigua. Frente al sauce boxeador y con una larga vara de madera, apretando el nudo en el centro del tronco del árbol y atravesando el pasaje hasta la casa de los gritos.

Aquel lugar nos trajo obvios recuerdos.

\- Nunca me dijo cómo fue que sobrevivió. - dije, esperando que el profesor Snape no volviera a eludir mi pregunta.

\- Pues, no es una historia realmente heroica. Aún escapa de mi comprensión, pero Minerva consiguió encontrarme con vida, apenas respirando, salvándome la vida. Tras escuchar la verdad de mi pasado, gracias a Potter, decidió organizar un equipo de búsqueda y al encontrarme, me salvó la vida.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir realmente mal. Habíamos intervenido en su destino, sin siquiera preguntarle si así lo quería o no. Él tenía razón y habíamos actuado como Dumbledore lo había hecho en el pasado.

Decidí distraerme con el recorrido y ya prácticamente había olvidado que me encontraba en una silla de ruedas. Las calles de Hogsmeade se encontraban adornadas con temas navideños y las vitrinas se veían realmente coloridas y muy atractivas.

\- Trate de olvidar a las personas a su alrededor. - me dijo Severus, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que a pesar de las ofertas navideñas y las apariencias de las tiendas a nuestro alrededor, los transeúntes nos miraban con curiosidad.

\- Es fácil decirlo cuando no es usted quien se encuentra en ésta horrible silla.

Tenía que entender que los magos no veían un artefacto como este, muy a menudo, pero deseaba poder decirles que dejaran de mirarme como si fuese el mismísimo Voldemort.

Severus se detuvo en la tienda de Madam Malkin y por un momento me pregunté cómo sería capaz de probarme alguna túnica. Severus pareció pensar lo mismo que yo.

\- Tendremos que confiar en el juicio de esa mujer. - me informó mientras entrábamos y no tardamos en llamar su atención.

\- ¡Oh querida! - exclamó, mirándome como si fuese una especie de rareza. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? - sonrió tiempo después y Severus arqueó las cejas, como si la respuesta fuese muy obvia.

\- Hemos venido por túnicas, por supuesto. El uniforme escolar de Hogwarts.

\- ¡Oh, claro! ¿Y cuál es tú talla cariño?

\- Ese es el problema... - dije en voz baja y por más que intentaba hablar al respecto, el profesor Snape me insistía con su mirada. - estuve mucho tiempo en coma, por un accidente, así que perdí mucho de mis medidas y no sabría decirle.

\- Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. Basta con que mis cintas mágicas te tomen las medidas nuevamente.

\- No puede levantarse, sus piernas aún no funcionan apropiadamente tras el incidente.

\- Ya veo. - dijo la mujer con una incómoda calma y su mirada fija sobre mí

¿Acaso tenía que decírselo a todos? Desvié la vista, incómoda, mientras la mujer se apartaba de nosotros y buscaba sus implementos para solucionar nuestro problema. El profesor Snape pareció notar que pronto me echaría a llorar y negó con la cabeza, bajando la vista.

\- Trate de ignorarlo y no se detenga a pensar mucho en el asunto. Aunque supongo que le estoy pidiendo mucho, ya que pensar demasiado es todo lo que usted hace. Creo que ya debería acostumbrarse a las miradas sobre usted y su condición, el año escolar pronto iniciará y no hemos avanzado mucho que se diga.

\- ¡Lo sé...! - dije, tratando de contenerme. - ¡Pero qué haría usted si estuviera en mí lugar! ¿Acaso se sentiría cómodo con esto?

El profesor Snape no supo qué contestarme y dejó de luchar con las palabras, en cuanto Madam Malkin se aproximó a nosotros y sus cintas métricas me rodearon, tomando medidas por todas partes.

\- No eres la única que volverá a estudiar en Hogwarts. - me dijo con una sonrisa. - he visto a varias brujas de tu edad, haciendo compras. Asumo que tras la batalla, regresarás para terminar los estudios que se vieron interrumpidos. - al verme asentir, añadió. - tomaré tus medidas y trataré de adaptar las medidas de otras brujas, en tus túnicas. ¡Sé que lograré solucionar éste pequeño problema! ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte, querida!

Aquella experiencia me resultó realmente abrumadora, así que antes de que continuáramos con la lista de compras, el profesor Snape decidió que debíamos detenernos en el Caldero Chorreante y quizá beber algo.

Y no dejamos de ser el blanco de todas las miradas de aquella taberna. Aunque mi mente estaba totalmente concentrada en intentar comprender, por qué Ron había sacado tan dolorosas conjeturas.

\- Weasley pensó que yo la había besado, mientras había estado en coma. - dijo Snape, con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo y como si le hiciera mucha gracia. - Al parecer, su hija tiene mucha imaginación.

\- ¿Y no le dijo que todo había sido una confusión?

\- Por supuesto que se lo dije, pero él no quiso creerme. Supongo que su hombría se encuentra cuestionada, al darse cuenta de que usted se ha casado conmigo. Al darse cuenta de que la madre de su hija, está casada con un hombre que odia y que no hay algo que pueda hacer. - dio un sorbo a su vaso con whisky de fuego y me sostuvo la mirada. - Señorita Granger, Weasley y usted no pudieron disfrutar de su juventud y tampoco de su relación como pareja y como padres. Es normal, supongo, que Weasley sienta que su historia con él aún no ha terminado y que eso le genere confusión y dudas acerca de su vida actual.

\- ¿¡Y acaso eso justifica su reacción!? ¡Pensaba que me conocía desde que éramos niños y dudar de mí de esa manera!

\- Weasley no piensa... - se detuvo por unos segundos, saboreando lo que acababa de decir, aunque decepcionado de que tuviese que añadir un _"pero"._ \- no piensa adecuadamente, debido al giro de los acontecimientos. El señor Weasley no esperaba que sobreviviera, causándole una gran conmoción. Lamentablemente somos seres humanos. Huesos, carne y sentimientos sobre los que tenemos muy poco control.

Pensé en todo lo que dijo y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. No habíamos podido vivir nuestro romance, habíamos estado muy ocupados con la guerra y salvar la vida de media humanidad. Jamás habíamos podido sentarnos por más de dos minutos y hablar sobre nuestra situación sentimental, nuestros miedos y problemas, sobre lo que nos causaba alegría. Y por supuesto que tampoco habíamos podido disfrutar de Rose.

\- Lamento haberlo besado. - dije y me ruboricé, intentando distraerme con mi tarro de cerveza de mantequilla.

\- De esos sentimientos sin control es de lo que hablo.

\- Pero usted me defendió, pensé que me odiaba y que se divertía con mi sufrimiento. ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces?

\- No me divierto con su dolor. - dijo y enseguida guardó silencio.

Noté que no hizo comentario al respecto sobre el odio que me tenía, pero decidí no insistir y terminándome mi bebida, esperé pacientemente y hasta que el profesor Snape considerara que debíamos continuar.

\- Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

 **HGSS**

El resto de nuestro viaje transcurrió sin mucho que resaltar. Terminé adquiriendo un par de libros de pociones extra, que el profesor Snape consideraba que también necesitaba aprender. A regañadientes había aceptado el enseñarme en privado, pero continuaba diciendo que Weasley debía ser expulsado del colegio y se rehusaba a enseñarle pociones.

\- ¿No le preocupa lo que el resto de los estudiantes piensen, en cuanto no me vean en su clase regular? - pregunté y Severus negó con la cabeza.

\- Realmente no. Los rumores poco me preocupan y como ve, he vivido bajo ellos por mucho.

\- Le importan, no quería casarse conmigo y temía lo que todos pudieran decir de tener una esposa tan joven. Además de ser su ex estudiante o estudiante nuevamente.

\- Pero ya es demasiado tarde y será mejor que aprendamos a vivir con ello. ¿No cree?

La fría lógica de Severus, siempre me causaba gran impresión.


	16. Chapter 16

Respondiendo Rews:

Lady: El feo de Ron, en cuanto entre en la escuela, le harán la vida de cuadritos.

Tequila: ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! *dice en su mejor voz de Draco*

~ Capítulo 16: _La cena_

Organizaba mis libros para el siguiente y último curso, cuando uno de los elfos me interrumpió en mis labores. La silla de ruedas se había quedado en el despacho y me movilizaba con ella, lo mejor que podía. Tenía que admitir que al menos no me hacía sentir tan inútil. Esperaba no escuchar al profesor Snape burlarse y decirme que ya se lo esperaba.

\- Señora Hermione, tiene correo.

Se trataba de Ginny, preguntándome si asistiríamos a su cena aquella noche. Me mordí el labio inferior y me pregunté si el profesor Snape ya lo había pensado lo suficiente. Guardé la carta en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica y me decidí a averiguarlo.

\- Mi respuesta es no. - me dijo llanamente, poniendo en orden los ensayos que había corregido. Se sentó frente a mí en su estudio, separados por su escritorio.

\- ¿Por qué no? - pregunté de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño. - usted dijo que lo pensaría.

\- Por la simple razón de que Weasley estará también en esa reunión y lo que menos deseo, es verle la cara. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuánto me tomó para que mi rostro luciera decente, tras el golpe que me dio?

\- Me hubiese dicho y le prestaba un poco de maquillaje. Hace maravillas. - dije mientras contenía una risita y Severus dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio, con su puño.

\- Está decidido, no iremos y punto.

\- ¡Pero no es justo! Se trata de Ginny y de sus hijos. De Harry a quien no he visto durante éstos cuatro años que he estado en coma. Si usted no quiere ir, pues quédese, pero yo iré.

\- No puede, soy su esposo y no es seguro que salga sin mí. Quién sabe qué pueda suceder...

\- Descuide. No creo que algún mortífago quiera perder su tiempo con una mujer lisiada como yo.

Me disponía a marcharme cuando el profesor Snape, se llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y cubriéndose con ella, aceptó mí petición.

\- Está bien, iremos a esa bendita cena. Pero quiero que me prometa que se mantendrá alejada de Weasley, que no intercambiará ni una sola palabra con él.

\- Créame que lo que menos deseo en éste momento, es hablar con él. Gracias.

 **HGSS**

Al medio día, la profesora McGonagall nos citó en la sala de menesteres y tenía que admitir que volví a sentirme incómoda, mientras el profesor Snape empujaba mi silla de ruedas durante todo el trayecto. Atraíamos la atención de cualquiera, incluso de los cuadros y de Peeves, que no dejaba de flotar sobre nosotros y de componer desagradables rimas sobre mi imposibilidad para caminar.

\- Vete... - le ordenó Snape con frialdad y Peeves finalmente se marchó, dejándonos solos frente a una pared aparentemente vacía.

Tragué pesadamente, sintiéndome un poco aprehensiva al respecto. En la mirada del profesor Snape tras de mí, pude notar cierta aprehensión también y me preocupó que pensara igual que yo. Que tal vez no tenía solución.

\- Buenas tardes. - nos dijo la profesora McGonagall, en un tono de voz que solía utilizar cuando dictaba sus clases. No tardó en notar la silla de ruedas y mi expresión al estar en ella. - Flitwick y yo, hemos estado investigando acerca de la rehabilitación muggle, y hemos llegado a una conclusión al fin.

Miré a mí alrededor y la cantidad de equipos a los que la profesora llamaba _conclusión._ Un par de barras para que me sostuviera e intentara apoyar mis pies en el suelo. Una caminadora pero no precisamente eléctrica y un par de pesas y equipos de ejercicio.

\- Creo que un régimen de dos horas al día, debería servir. - la profesora miraba a Snape como si esperara su opinión y Severus asintió, tras un par de minutos de ausencia. - si necesitan alguna cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Nos dejó solos dentro de la habitación y no tardé en mirar aquellos equipos, con cierto pánico. Severus empujó las sillas hasta las barras y se inclinó para levantarme entre sus brazos y ponerme entre aquellas varas de metal.

\- Sosténgase lo más fuerte que pueda e intente permanecer de pie, dar pequeños pasos.

Negué con la cabeza de inmediato, temiendo caerme estrepitosamente. El profesor Snape se posicionó a un lado de mí y asegurándose de estar lo más cerca posible, para atraparme si me caía.

\- No tiene por qué preocuparse, estaré detrás de usted a cada paso que dé.

Estaba nerviosa de darme cuenta de que al final, sin importar cuánto esfuerzo hiciera, jamás volvería a caminar. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos e inspirando fuertemente, decidí al fin intentarlo.

Moví una de mis piernas y sentí un extraño hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Podía moverme y sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba caminar como cualquiera, mis piernas me fallaban y caía estrepitosamente.

\- No puedo moverme. Puedo sentir con mis piernas, puedo moverlas, pero no puedo caminar.

El profesor Snape permaneció en silencio y estudiándome como si fuese una rareza. ¿Qué clase de maleficio podía causar semejante daño?

\- Quiero caminar, en verdad que quiero, pero algo me lo impide. - solté un gemido de frustración y comencé a temblar, entrando en pánico.

Mis brazos comenzaron a fallar y presentí que volvería a caerme. Sin embargo antes de que mis rodillas tocaran el suelo, sentí que un par de fuertes brazos me sostenían y de pronto me encontré fundida en una gran masa negra, con mi cabeza apoyada en un hombro que se sintió rígido.

\- _Gracias._ \- dije en un murmullo y las vibraciones de su voz mientras hablaba, acariciaron mi pecho.

\- No conseguiremos avanzar, si se deja llevar por el pánico. - pese a lo que acababa de hacer, sostenerme entre sus brazos, su voz no fue para nada cortante ni agresiva. - ¿No ha podido recordar alguna otra cosa de su accidente?

\- Sólo pude recordar el momento en el que supe que estaba embarazada y le confesaba la verdad a Ron. Nada más.

\- Debe haber algo más, algo que se nos está escapando. La respuesta no ha de estar en un simple libro de la sección prohibida.

\- Ayúdeme... por favor. - le imploré, humedeciendo su hombro con mis lágrimas. - no quiero continuar de ésta manera.

\- Intentaré ayudarle con su problema, pero debe prometerme que se mantendrá alejada de Weasley. Que no le dirigirá la palabra, a no ser que tenga que ver con su hija.

\- _Lo prometo._

 **HGSS**

Después de mi intento fallido, me encontré en el sofá de nuestro despacho, leyendo una vieja novela ambientada en la historia romana. El profesor Snape decidió encerrarse en su estudio y comenzar su investigación acerca del problema que me aquejaba, preguntándose por dónde comenzar primero. Si Poppy tenía razón y Voldemort había creado el hechizo sobre la marcha, estábamos prácticamente condenados.

Al estar leyendo, me di cuenta de que la puerta del despacho se abría con suavidad. La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick entraron, así que coloqué mi libro a un lado y me preparé para recibirlos. Los elfos no tardaron en servirnos té y pie de calabaza recién hecho.

\- ¿Y qué tal estuvo? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall sin poderse contener. Me pregunté qué debía responder, que no hiriera a ninguno de los dos.

\- Lo intentamos, en verdad que sí, pero me caía cada vez que ponía los pies en el suelo e intentaba dar un sólo paso.

\- Pero eso siempre pasa en las rehabilitaciones, los primeros días. - dijo la profesora, esperanzada. - ¿No es así, Filius?

El profesor Flitwick asintió rápidamente y acomodándose las pequeñas gafas, se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba al respecto.

\- Debo admitir que es un caso bastante diferente de los que he leído en libros de hechizos. Normalmente tras un maleficio, hay un contra embrujo.

Pero cómo crear un contra embrujo para un maleficio que había sido pensado sobre la marcha. Contuve el aliento y traté de mantenerme optimista, traté de consolarme con la idea de que el profesor Snape pudiera encontrar la solución. Después de Voldemort, Severus parecía ser quien más sabía de magia negra.

\- ¿Recuerdas alguna cosa de lo sucedido aquel día? - me preguntó Minerva, poniéndose ligeramente nerviosa.

\- Recuerdo que la serpiente intentaba matarme y también a Ron, le arrojábamos cualquier hechizo que se nos cruzara por la cabeza. Ron trataba de defenderme, pero Nagini era realmente veloz para su largo tamaño. Pensé que nos mataría y de repente apareció Neville con la espada de Gryffindor, cortándole la cabeza. Voldemort perseguía a Harry por el vestíbulo y al darse cuenta de que Nagini estaba muerta, nos arrojó algún hechizo y me golpeó con él.

\- ¿Y caíste en coma enseguida? - preguntó el profesor Flitwick con curiosidad y yo negué con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé, no estoy segura. Sólo recuerdo haber caído al suelo, mientras Voldemort reía. Ron gritaba algo que no pude entender y todo se tornaba gris y oscuro.

\- Tengo una duda. - habló la profesora McGonagall quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la explicación. - Si la intención de Voldemort era matarte, cómo sobreviviste.

No había pensado en eso y pensándolo con cabeza fría, creí dar con la respuesta a esa interrogante.

\- Harry era el verdadero poseedor de la varita de Saúco. Eso quiere decir que quizá su magia no era tan fuerte con ella y no pudo matarme. Quizá lo único que pudo hacer, fue dejarme inválida.

Tras aquella reunión, comenzaba a creer que jamás volvería a caminar y que quizá debía rendirme y dejar de luchar.

 **HGSS**

A la hora de alistarnos para la cena, mis ánimos estaban realmente decaídos. Había estado pensando en todo lo que Minerva y Filius habían dicho, preguntándome si tenía que acostumbrarme a la idea de utilizar una silla de ruedas para siempre.

Las velas de mi habitación no demoraron en encenderse y el resplandor me encandiló de inmediato. El profesor vestía su usual traje negro y al darse cuenta de que no estaba lista aún, se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió con cierta burla.

\- Pensé que estaba entusiasmada con la dichosa cena. ¿Por qué no está lista?

\- No me siento bien. - dije y el profesor Snape de pronto empalideció con lo que dije.

\- No estará... embarazada. - preguntó, ligeramente nervioso. Me di cuenta de que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y que trataba de ocultarlo, en su chaqueta negra. - mis pociones nunca fallan...

\- ¿Embarazada? ¡No estoy embarazada! Simplemente que... - desvié la vista e intenté encontrar una forma de explicarme. - me siento triste, deprimida.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo olvidará, una vez que asista a la reunión. Será mejor que se dé prisa.

Pensaba que no quería asistir, pero supuse que tenía razón después de todo. No podía permitir que mi problema afectara mis relaciones con los demás, al final de cuentas que ellos eran mis amigos y sólo ellos podían salvarme de mis propios demonios.

Me alisté lo mejor que pude, mirándome en el espejo de mi cómoda en la habitación. Necesitaba enfocarme en lo bueno, en Rose y en nuestra relación. En ganarme su cariño.

El profesor Snape volvió a abrir la puerta y pareció aliviado de saber que ya estaba lista. Mientras más rápido fuésemos, más rápido terminaría. Se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta, por unos segundos, mientras yo miraba la silla de ruedas con aprehensión e intentaba no llorar por enésima vez.

Siempre estaba sensible y eso comenzaba a irritarme.

\- Es hora de marcharnos.

 **HGSS**

Aquellos días donde me encontraba sentada en esa mesa y con toda la familia Weasley a mí alrededor, pensé que jamás se repetirían. Severus se veía enfadado, pero que yo recordara, siempre se había visto así. La familia Weasley se mantenía a distancia de él y estaba segura de que el profesor Snape lo notaba.

\- Y... cómo está la escuela. - preguntó el señor Weasley y antes de que pudiera responder, Severus respondió por mí.

\- Más de lo mismo, no mucho ha cambiado. - dijo pero el señor Weasley no coincidió con él.

\- Por supuesto que todo ha cambiado, la guerra terminó.

\- Es verdad. - me apresuré a añadir, antes de que ambos hombres discutieran por una tontería como esa.

El resto bajó la vista hacia su cena y decidí mejorar el humor, dirigiéndome a Ginny y sonriendo ante el gran tamaño de su vientre. Coloqué mis manos sobre él y lo acaricié delicadamente, sintiendo que me pateaba de pronto.

\- A ella también le da mucho gusto verte. - me sonrió Ginny.

\- ¿Dónde está Harry? ¡Estoy ansiosa de verlo!

\- Vendrá en un par de minutos. Fue a casa de Ron y Lavander, para ayudar con el equipaje.

\- ¿Equipaje? - pregunté con curiosidad y Ginny asintió muy contenta.

\- Sí. Piensan quedarse ésta noche y esperaba que tanto tú como el profesor Snape, también pudieran quedarse.

Escuché que el profesor Snape soltó el tenedor a mi lado y me di la vuelta para contemplarlo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ginny compuso un rostro de súplica, pero me imaginé que Severus no estaba para escuchar razones.

\- Ni lo diga, no nos quedaremos. Nos marcharemos y apenas ésta cena termine.

\- Por favor profesor, ¡hace tanto que no veía a Hermione y pensé que moriría!

\- Tendrá que esperar hasta el inicio de las clases. - terció Severus y Ginny no tardó en mirarme, para que intentara rogarle por su permiso.

\- Profesor... sólo será por una noche y nos marcharemos temprano por la mañana. Se lo pido...

Severus pensaba replicar de mala gana, pero pareció contenerse ante tanto público y decidió que lo mejor era poner su atención en la cena y no hablar. Me mordí el labio inferior con cierta duda, así que la señora Weasley hizo una sugerencia.

\- La habitación es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, Ginny nos dijo que estaban casados.

No quería discutirlo ahora, pero supuse que la familia sentía curiosidad por nuestro matrimonio. Severus se movió incómodo en su silla y yo traté de lucir calmada y segura de mí misma. Al final de cuentas, el matrimonio había sido mi idea.

\- Así es, nos casamos hace ya un par de días.

La señora Weasley me sonrió y me imaginé que estaba a punto de decir que no nos juzgaría, aunque yo sabía que no era cierto. Había tenido una hija con Ron y un corto noviazgo con él, por supuesto que debía sentirse herida tras el cambio en los hechos.

No tardamos en ser interrumpidos por el sonido de voces y risas. Rose Weasley corría en dirección de la señora Weasley y le dio un gran abrazo. Hizo lo mismo con el señor Weasley y con el resto de la familia, mirándonos a Severus y a mí con sorpresa.

\- ¡Severus! - exclamó, sonriéndole. - ¿Hermione?

\- Dale un gran abrazo y un gran beso a mamá Mione. - escuché la voz de Ron y alcé la cabeza de inmediato. Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto pero fui incapaz de mantenerle la vista por mucho.

Me di cuenta de que Severus también miraba a Ron y de que Ron le miraba con la misma antipatía de siempre. Aún así, Rose significaba una gran distracción y no dejaba de intentar que Severus le prestara atención.

\- ¡Hermione! - exclamó Harry, emocionado. Caminó hasta detenerse junto a mi silla y no demoró en rodearme con sus brazos y fundirme en un gran abrazo. - ¡Pensé que te perderíamos! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés con vida!

Al separarnos, Harry observó a Severus con la misma fijeza con la que el profesor Snape le miraba a él. Se detuvo a un lado y para mi sorpresa, simplemente estiró una de sus manos y Severus no tuvo otra opción más que estrecharla como había hecho con Rose.

Lavander y yo, también nos saludamos políticamente y volvió a insistir en que le alegraba que estuviera viva. Al terminar la cena todos charlaban en el salón, menos el profesor Snape y yo. Mantenía la vista fija sobre Rose y la observaba jugar con sus primos, de pronto olvidando todos mis problemas.

\- Hermione. - escuché la voz de Ron a un lado de mí en el sofá y me giré para mirar a Severus a mi lado, pero ya no estaba. Ni me había dado cuenta de que se había puesto de pie y de que Rose sostenía su mano, intentando enseñarle algo en su árbol de navidad.

\- Parece que a Rose le agrada Severus. - dije con voz fría y seca, a lo que Ron se sentó a mi lado y trató de insistir.

\- Hermione, ¿podemos hablar? Tenemos que hablar.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Déjame en paz...

\- ¡Tienes que escucharme! - exclamó en voz baja, exasperado. - ¡lo que sucedió entre Snape y yo...!

Cuánto deseaba poder ponerme en pie y simplemente marcharme, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Severus parecía distraído con Rose, así que supuse que no se daría cuenta y de que quizá tendría que escuchar a Ron.

\- Me sentía realmente frustrado por lo que Rose dijo. - no tardó en informarme y sentí una pesada mirada sobre mí. Lavander Brown nos miraba atentamente, así que Ron bajó aun más la voz - de pronto sentí mucha rabia, no podía imaginarme que un hombre como él te tuviera.

Sonreí de la misma forma en que Snape solía hacerlo y Ron se revolvió incómodo en el sofá. Sudaba y temblaba, muy nervioso. Sus ojos no dejaban de estudiarme, rogando que creyera en lo que decía.

\- Tienes que creerme, te juro que no quise decir nada de lo que dije. ¡Que estés viva me ha causado un gran impacto y no he sabido cómo actuar al respecto!

\- ¡Oh, entonces debí haberme muerto! - exclamé y la reunión entera, me brindó toda su atención. Inclusive Severus.

Me eché a llorar de inmediato y el profesor Snape caminó a grandes zancadas, deteniéndose frente a Ron y colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros, apartándolo violentamente de mí y sentándose a mi lado.

\- Lo siento. - dijo y el profesor Snape no tardó en enseñarle sus dientes.

\- Manténgase alejado de ella o no responderé.

Una hermosa cena que no tardó en arruinarse.


	17. Chapter 17

A ver, respondiendo rews.

Yetsave: Bueno, a mí Ron como personaje no me gusta (lo encuentro muy soso). No lo odio, puedo hacer romiones o escribir alguna cosa acerca de él, pero ni me va ni me viene. En el caso de éste fic, siempre hay unas pequeñas discusiones o si no, esto sería un Romione y no un Sevmione.

Papillon: No sufras :)

Christine C: Ojalá te guste :).

Lady: Es verdad, feo Ron.

Mrs Cactilio: Rose se encargará de arreglarlo todo :)

Lora: Y se pondrá más protector pronto C:

Nico: Rose es la salvación :). Espero que éste te guste

~ Capítulo 17: _La verdad que pasa con el tiempo._

A la hora del postre comíamos un poco de pastel de chocolate, pero el ambiente era menos que dulce. Rose no tardó en subirse al sofá, sentándose frente a mí y Severus.

\- Hermione, ¿por qué estás enojada con papá?

\- No lo estoy, Rosie. - me apresuré a decir, colocando mi plato con el pastel sobre la mesa junto al sofá. - A veces los adultos discuten un poquito y después vuelven a ser amigos.

\- Papá y tú están enojados. - insistió Rose y no supe qué decir, así que miré tentativamente a Severus e implorando que pensara en alguna excusa para liberarnos de éste interrogatorio.

El profesor Snape giró su rostro para mirar el reloj tras el sofá y sacudió la cabeza. Las manecillas señalaban las once en punto y Rose bostezaba, mirándonos atentamente.

\- Ya es muy tarde y debería estar en la cama. Y la señorita Granger también, ha sido un día muy largo.

Severus se puso en pie y me hizo sentir un poco incómoda, en cuanto se inclinó junto a mí y me levantó entre sus brazos. Sentí la mirada de Ron sobre nosotros, mientras les deseaba las buenas noches y el profesor Snape subía las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, el rostro de molestia de Severus fue muy evidente. La habitación en verdad era amplia para nosotros dos, con una cama lo suficientemente espaciosa y una pequeña cómoda a un lado. Una ventana con una sedosa cortina, un pequeño librero, una silla y una alfombra hasta donde llegaba mi vista.

Escuché un gruñido y me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape se había detenido en medio de la habitación, contemplando sus opciones.

\- Muy bien... usted se quedan con la cama y yo dormiré en la silla. - me informó, sentándome en la cama y mirando la silla con cierta aprehensión. Se rascó la parte posterior del cuello y eso fue suficiente para mí.

\- Profesor, ambos cabemos perfectamente en la cama.

\- De ninguna manera, usted se queda con la cama y punto. - me dijo, acercando la silla y sentándose con los brazos cruzados. Negué con la cabeza y decidí no moverme hasta que Severus me hiciera caso.

\- Profesor, por favor, ambos sabemos que no va a estar cómodo en esa silla tan pequeña.

Severus arqueó una de sus cejas, obviamente disfrutando de mi repentina preocupación por él. Sonrió con su acostumbrada malicia, pero no me rendiría fácilmente. Me empujé en la cama y hasta terminar en la otra esquina, mirándolo fijamente y sin vacilar. Derrotado y sin excusas, el profesor Snape tuvo que aceptar mí pedido, levantándose y sentándose en la cama. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en el respaldar de la cama.

\- ¿No puede recostarse? Yo no muerdo, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

\- Yo estoy bien así, duérmase de una buena vez.

Negué con la cabeza y me di la vuelta, cubriéndome con las cobijas. Al menos había conseguido que se sentara en la cama y no pasaría una incómoda noche en aquella silla.

 **HGSS**

 _Tenía un sueño realmente extraño y no dejaba de moverme en la cama. Había retornado a la batalla de Hogwarts y corría rápidamente, mientras Ron sostenía mi mano y me seguía muy de cerca. Podía escuchar su voz mientras me gritaba que siguiera hacía adelante y sin mirar atrás, que no me detuviera por ningún motivo. Sabía que Nagini continuaba detrás de nosotros, arrastrándose rápidamente en el suelo y llenándome de un terrible pánico._

 _\- Piensa en Rose, ¡no puede quedarse sin su madre! - me gritó mientras arrojaba cualquier hechizo que se le venía a la mente. - Tienes que salvarte..._

 _\- ¡Y también necesita de un padre, no quieras hacerte el héroe!_

 _Continuamos corriendo y muy pronto nos encontramos con un gran problema. Las escaleras del vestíbulo ya eran prácticamente añicos y lo único que había, era un gran vacío en el que no deseábamos caer. No sabíamos qué muerte era peor, si la serpiente o una caída como esa._

 _Nos dimos la vuelta de inmediato y me di cuenta de que la serpiente estaba dispuesta a saltar sobre nosotros y matarnos de un mordisco. De la misma forma que había hecho con Severus._

 _Brinqué en la cama, gritando de repente y temblando sin poder detenerme. Me pareció escuchar la voz del profesor Snape y también, sentir sus manos sobre mis brazos._

 _Seguía repitiendo que tenía que abrir los ojos y despertar, que todo había sido un sueño. Comencé a derramar lágrimas y entonces abrí mis ojos finalmente, dándome cuenta de que el profesor Snape continuaba sentado a mi lado y observándome._

 _No estoy segura si se debía a las lágrimas y que mi visión estuviese borrosa, pero me pareció detectar una ligera preocupación en sus ojos._

 _"Baño..." logré articular y Severus ni siquiera quiso discutir, levantándose y cargándome fuera de la habitación._

 _Detestaba que el baño no estuviera dentro de la habitación, como me había acostumbrado en el despacho del profesor Snape. Y al llegar, simplemente le pedí que me dejara sentada en el inodoro. Le dije que de alguna forma me encargaría por mí misma._

 _Mi gran cerebro y yo, lo resolveríamos. Aunque no estaba segura de qué ocurría conmigo, quería vomitar y al mismo tiempo sólo quería marcharme._

 **HGSS**

Severus no se movió durante todo el tiempo en el que estuve dentro del baño. Terminé vomitando un par de veces y realmente agradecida de que el lavabo estuviera tan cerca del inodoro. Me enjuagué el rostro un par de veces y escuché los nudillos del profesor, mientras tocaba la puerta. Intenté secar mis lágrimas y aparentar normalidad mientras pasaba para sacarme. No le costó mucho esfuerzo el levantarme, pero me di cuenta de que lo había hecho con sumo cuidado y de que no regresábamos a la habitación precisamente.

Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en la cocina, sentándome en una de las sillas y sirviendo dos vasos con agua. Apenas y asentí con la cabeza, mientras Severus se sentaba frente a mí y daba un pequeño sorbo a su vaso.

\- No está embarazada, ¿cierto? - preguntó. Pude notar miedo, en su tono de voz. Sacudí la cabeza y Severus pareció reflexionar profundamente y por un par de minutos.

\- Haré una prueba con las pociones anticonceptivas. Quizá sea un efecto adverso...

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso. - dije en voz baja y aun temblando tras haber vomitado, encontrando difícil el ingerir una sola gota de agua. - Las pociones son realmente amargas, pero simplemente tuve una pesadilla.

Antes de que el profesor Snape respondiera lo que pensaba al respecto, Ron entró en la cocina y parecía haber corrido un maratón. En pijamas y con el cabello revuelto, mientras Severus bajaba su vaso con agua y apoyaba sus manos en el borde de la mesa, aparentemente intentando contenerse. Ron no demoró en mirarnos a ambos y al profesor Snape, más de la cuenta. Se le notaba cierta palidez en el rostro y me miraba como si me buscara alguna herida o marca que Severus me hubiera dejado.

\- Escuché que gritabas. - dijo con voz trémula. - luego escuché la puerta del baño.

\- Tuvo una pesadilla. - se adelantó Severus, con los dientes apretados. - Luego vomitó un par de veces, pero nada realmente serio.

Pareció que Ron llegó a la misma conclusión que el profesor Snape y pude notar que parpadeaba más de la cuenta y que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar.

\- ¿Vomitar?... - preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Acaso estás... embarazada?

Me di cuenta de que Severus pensaba decir que sí y torturarlo con la idea, así que me apresuré a negar con la cabeza y evitar otro problema. El profesor Snape terminó encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de una forma realmente desagradable.

\- Probablemente sólo sea algo que ha comido. - terminó su vaso de agua en dos tragos y rodeó la mesa hasta detenerse a mi lado. - pero soy el profesor de pociones, el único capaz de resolver el problema.

Me alzó entre sus brazos y murmurando un seco _"buenas noches"_ , pasó junto a él y sin mirarlo siquiera, subiendo las escaleras. Miré hacia atrás, pero Ron no se atrevió a moverse del marco de la puerta en la cocina y tampoco se atrevió a mirarme. Al cerrarse la puerta de la habitación tras nosotros, al Severus darle un suave puntapié, experimenté un extraño sentimiento de arrepentimiento y como si hubiese cometido un gran error.

El profesor Snape me tendió cuidadosamente en la cama y se sentó en la silla frente a mí. Me imaginé que resultaría una necedad, que volviéramos a discutir acerca de que debía estar en la cama conmigo.

\- Me quedaré aquí. - me dijo con un tono de voz que entre comillas, significaba que no debía discutir. Tampoco tenía los deseos de hacerlo.

Me acurruqué en la cama y hacia su lado, de manera que pudiera verlo. Continuaba con sus brazos cruzados y mirándome atentamente. De pronto, eso me hizo sonreír y sentirme acompañada. Comencé a cerrar los ojos y de inmediato, su figura se tornó borrosa y hasta que no supe nada más de mí o de mis alrededores.

Hasta el amanecer, cuando desperté y me encontré con el rostro familiar de Ginny y su pronunciado vientre, mirándome desde la silla que el profesor Snape debía estar ocupando, acariciando mi rostro con dulzura.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Mione? El profesor Snape nos dijo que habías estado teniendo pesadillas y que te habías sentido enferma también. Él parece muy preocupado a que sea algún problema, tras tú coma tan prolongado.

 **HGSS**

Eventualmente, Severus regresó a la habitación y en cuanto Ginny le dijo que ya estaba despierta. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y me estudió con sumo detalle, negando con la cabeza y dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración.

\- Sabía que venir, era una mala idea. - declaró, inclinándose para ayudarme a sentarme y tomando asiento en la silla frente a mí. - Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche.

\- Pero yo no quiero hablar al respecto. - contesté, llevándome una mano a la cabeza y frotando mi sien con cierta incomodidad.

\- ¿Recuerda nuestro trato? Media casa le escuchó gritar y no puede pretender que ignoremos el tema y nos sentemos como si nada, a tomar el té.

\- ¿Y por qué le importa ahora? No pretendamos que somos la pareja feliz, que sabemos que no somos.

\- Yo no estoy pretendiendo absolutamente nada, Granger. _Soy su esposo y por lo tanto, en mí recae la responsabilidad de su bienestar._

En verdad odiaba que utilizara sus tontos códigos de conducta conmigo. Pero si tanto quería saber qué había estado soñando, entonces que se preparara para escuchar con atención.

Y eso hice, contándole la verdad. Permaneció incómodamente tranquilo, con una mano bajo su barbilla y meditando todo lo dicho.

\- Pero no hay algo que usted pueda hacer.

\- Déjeme a mí, juzgar eso por mi cuenta. - me dijo con un tono de voz cortante y luego agregó. - cada vez está recordando más del accidente y eso representa un gran avance.

Me mordí el labio inferior con cierta incomodidad, en verdad deseando que aquel día llegara a su fin y que pudiera encontrarme de vuelta en mí habitación, escondiéndome bajo las cobijas y olvidando toda ésta horrible experiencia. Había arruinado una velada que se suponía debía ser memorable.

Severus pensaba levantarse de la silla, pero un débil llamado a nuestra puerta y el rostro de Lavander Brown, sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno, le detuvo en seco. Lavander caminó hasta sentarse junto a mí en la cama y colocando la bandeja sobre mis piernas, compuso un rostro de preocupación.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Hermione? - preguntó y no supe qué responder, obviamente sorprendida de verla dirigirse a mí. - Ron ha estado realmente preocupado, aunque le insistí en que todo iba a estar bien. Aunque insistí en que estabas con el profesor Snape y que él te estaba cuidando.

\- Me siento un poco mejor, gracias. - dije, ligeramente avergonzada de todo el revuelo que había causado con mis pesadillas. - creo que la madriguera, me trajo recuerdos.

Lavander me sonrió y muy dentro de mí, pensé que ya no tenía razones para odiarme y puesto que ya se había quedado con Ron. No tardó en sostenerme la vista y como si pudiera adivinar lo que pensaba, mientras yo tomaba un tenedor y miraba los trozos de fruta en mi plato, con rostro de pocos amigos.

\- Sé que no hemos tenido el mejor de los tratos entre nosotras, pero quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor alguno y que los tiempos de la escuela, ya terminaron. Ya dejé todo lo sucedido atrás y he podido verlo desde otra perspectiva. Sólo he intentado criar a Rose, no pretendo tomar tú lugar en ningún momento.

No supe qué decir, así que enfoqué mí atención en Severus. Permanecía adusto en la silla y fue entonces que recordé que él tenía que escuchar cada conversación que tuviera. Por más incómodo que me resultara.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, te lo agradezco. - dije y en verdad que no pude pensar en nada mejor para decir. Sólo quería echarme a llorar y marcharme, esconderme en alguna parte.

\- Me marcharé ahora mismo y dejaré que conversen a solas. Obviamente, he interrumpido algo.

Al marcharse Lavander, no pude evitar pensar en lo que Ron había dicho sobre su cambio radical. Ya no veía a la vieja e infantil niña cursi, en ningún sentido. Estaba mirando a toda una mujer, hecha y derecha.

Terminé mi desayuno, con otro desagradable nudo en el estómago.

 **HGSS**

Tras encontrarme lo suficientemente decente, como para enfrentar a la familia Weasley nuevamente, Severus volvió a inclinarse para sostenerme. No comprendía exactamente el por qué, pero me daba la impresión de que tenía el máximo de los cuidados conmigo, asegurándose de que me sintiera bien entre sus brazos.

\- No siente náuseas o mareos, ¿verdad? - me preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente y a propósito, para conversar conmigo.

\- No, me siento mucho mejor. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

El profesor Snape asintió y tras terminar de descender cada uno de los escalones, me susurró que pronto nos marcharíamos. Volvió a sentarme en el sofá, junto a él, mientras la señora Weasley también se sentaba junto a nosotros y nos servía un poco de té. Severus tomó su taza con té de hierbas y aprovechando que estaba distraído, Rose y sus primos decidieron acercarse y hablar con él. Ella quería que les explicara, acerca de la lagartija en el tarro y cómo le crecían las extremidades nuevamente.

\- ¡Yo quiero estudiar pociones cuando crezca! - dijo Rose, emocionada y la señora Weasley sonrió, mientras Severus parecía realmente impresionado.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Hermione? Te escuchamos gritar anoche. - Molly inspiró pesadamente, mirándome con esa expresión que tanto detestaba. _Lástima..._

\- Sí, me siento mucho mejor. - sonreí, intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien. Tomé mi taza de té y decidí distraer la atención de la conversación, tomando un sentido totalmente diferente. - ¿Y qué ha ocurrido durante estos cuatro años que he estado en coma?

La madre de Ron, pensó en una forma de resumirme los acontecimientos. Harry se sentó junto a mí, tomando una de mis manos y sonriendo dulcemente. Cuánto lo había extrañado y su presencia me hacía tanto bien.

\- Ginny y yo, no tardamos en casarnos. - confesó Harry. - te visitábamos diariamente y tanto como San Mungo nos lo permitía. No te perdiste el crecimiento de Rose, Ron la llevaba para que pudiera verte. Era muy pequeña y por ello, no lo recuerda. Te contábamos historias, te llevábamos flores y nos quedábamos a tu lado, esperando un milagro. - Harry sonrió aún más. - ¡Qué alivio que nuestras esperanzas se hicieron realidad!

\- Yo deseaba poder casarme en San Mungo, para que pudieras estar en mi boda. - dijo Ginny. - sé que suena extraño, pero eres mi mejor amiga y no me imaginaba que faltaras a la boda. ¡Ibas a ser mí dama de honor!

Sus palabras conjuraron un incómodo silencio, que Rose no tardó en romper y subiéndose al sofá junto a Severus y a mí. Por su expresión, estaba a punto de hacernos una pregunta.

\- Hermione, ¿Severus te compró un gran anillo y un pastel? - preguntó, mirándome atentamente. Severus se ruborizó, mientras Ginny se echaba a reír.

\- La verdad es que no le compré un anillo, tampoco un pastel. - aclaró el profesor Snape. - nuestro matrimonio fue realmente repentino.

\- Papá le compró un anillo a mamá y un gran pastel, muy sabroso. ¡El tío Harry también hizo lo mismo, con la tía Ginny!

\- El profesor Snape y yo, no tuvimos tiempo para eso y tuvimos que casarnos en su despacho. ¡Muy muy rápido! - le sonreí y Rose sacudió la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Entonces eso no es una boda. - se quejó y quise decirle que lo nuestro no era un matrimonio real, pero dudé que pudiera comprenderlo.

Lavander Brown y Ron Weasley, no tardaron en unirse a la conversación. Rose corrió hasta los brazos de Lavander, así que desvié la vista y decidí distraerme con mi taza de té. No quería ni alzar la mirada y observar el rostro de Ron. Me imaginé que Severus y él, se miraban con un gran odio.

\- Rose es una niña realmente inteligente, muy parecida a ti. - me dijo Lavander. - le encanta leer y no nos costó mucho, enseñarle a hablar. ¡Sabía una gran cantidad de palabras y su espíritu lleno de curiosidad, nos hacía explicarle un sin fin de cosas!

Sentí las lágrimas nuevamente, agolpándose en mis ojos. Rose era una pequeña versión mía y no podía sentirme más orgullosa. Estaba presente en mí pequeña hija, era un pedazo de mí.


	18. Chapter 18

A ver, los reviews:

Sevsnap: Me alegro de que te haya gustado :). Ojalá que éste también.

Megumi: Qué bueno que te ha gustado :).

Papillon: Pronto veremos si Sev se enamora o no. Les tengo una sorpresa :).

Nico: Severus sin quererlo o darse cuenta siquiera, se preocupa por ella y la cuida. Me alegro de que te encante.

DinoRawGirl: SSHG como te dije en el pm, significa Severus Snape y Hermione Granger. Lo uso para separar las escenas, ya que el separador común me aburre. Espero que te guste.

Yetsave: Así es. Pronto se dará cuenta de que tener dos mamás, es lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

MrsCactilo: Sí, pequeños detalles en los que no parece poner reparo y Hermione sí :).

~ Capítulo 18: _Su preocupación_

No pude evitarlo, pero luego de un tiempo, me había quedado profundamente dormida y con mi rostro hundido en el cuello de Severus, mientras él permanecía sentado en el sofá y Rose captaba toda su atención. Sentí su cuerpo rígido contra el mío, apenas moviéndose para no perturbar mi sueño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Hermione? ¿Se siente mal? - preguntó Rose y Severus negó con la cabeza, bajando la vista ligeramente para mirarme.

\- No, sólo está cansada. Creo que deberíamos marcharnos ahora, necesita descansar.

Rose compuso un puchero, corriendo en dirección de Ronald y mirándolo con una expresión de decepción y tristeza.

\- ¡Papi, me agrada mucho el novio de Hermione! ¿No se pueden quedar más tiempo?

El rostro de Ron era una extraña combinación de enfado y sorpresa. Se había pasado la mitad del tiempo mirando al profesor Snape y su brazo a mí alrededor, asegurándose de sostenerme mientras dormía.

\- Estoy seguro de que volveremos a verlos para final de año. - le contestó Harry, al darse cuenta de que Ron no parecía contento con lo que su hija había dicho. Severus parecía tan sorprendido como los demás, de que una niña de cuatro años de edad, le tuviera tanto cariño y sin conocerlo siquiera. - ¿Por qué no los invitamos a la fiesta de fin de año?

\- ¡Sí!

Sentí dos fuertes manos alzándome con mucho cuidado y muy pronto dejé de escuchar voces a mí alrededor. Para cuando desperté, me encontré dentro de mí habitación y con el aroma del profesor Snape, impregnado en todo mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar sentirme triste por no haberme despedido de Rose. Aparté las cobijas con mucho cuidado y frotándome los ojos con un par de dedos, me pregunté dónde podía estar Severus.

\- El amo Snape se encuentra en su laboratorio. - me dijo uno de los elfos, tras atender el llamado de mi campana.

\- ¿Podrían levitarme hasta allí y sin hacer ruido? Por favor...

Los elfos no tardaron en obedecer mis órdenes y muy pronto me encontré sentada en la mesa central. Severus trabajaba en una esquina nuevamente y dándome la espalda, haciendo anotaciones en un par de pergaminos. Bajé la vista para mirar lo que había escrito y lo que leí, me hizo sonreír.

 _"Poción anticonceptiva: Encontrar un sabor agradable, descubrir qué sabor es del agrado de la señorita Granger. ¿Tiramisú?"_

Tomé una pluma que encontré en la mesa y con un poco de tinta, taché la palabra _tiramisú_ y escribí:

 _"Chocolate. A Hermione Granger le gusta el chocolate."_

Alcé la cabeza y puse toda mi atención en Severus y el trabajo que hacía. No podía explicarlo pero no me molestaba verlo trabajar, admiraba los niveles de concentración a los que era capaz de llegar. Su camisa blanca y completamente limpia, poniendo especial atención en dónde apoyaba sus brazos y mezclando las pociones con tal cuidado, que me causaba una gran impresión. Su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y todas las precauciones en general, manteniendo el lugar en completo orden. Podía pasar horas mirándolo y no aburrirme.

Sin embargo, el profesor Snape no tardó en levantarse para tomar los pergaminos que había estado leyendo y se detuvo al verme sentada junto a la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué no se encuentra en su habitación, descansando? - preguntó, arqueando una de sus cejas y cruzándose de brazos. Me ruboricé de pronto, sintiéndome culpable de haberle estado espiando durante largos minutos.

\- Acabo de despertar y de darme cuenta de que ni siquiera pude despedirme de Rose.

Severus tomó un pequeño banco y se sentó frente a mí, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa. Suspiró con cierta pesadez y no tardé en preguntarme si algo malo había sucedido, de lo que yo no me hubiese percatado.

\- Su hija estaba realmente decepcionada de que tuviésemos que marcharnos. - dijo y no pude evitar sonreír. - no tardó en correr hasta Weasley y decirle que le agradaba el nuevo novio de su madre, es decir usted. Y por supuesto, ese novio soy yo.

Me imaginé el rostro de sorpresa de los presentes y no supe si reírme o preocuparme de que mi hija pensara que entre el profesor Snape y yo, existiese alguna clase de sentimiento afectivo. Antes de que pudiera decir lo que pensaba, Severus agregó:

\- Se quedó dormida prácticamente en mi regazo. - volví a ruborizarme y me di cuenta de que Severus ignoró mi respuesta corporal, intentando no ruborizarse también. - estoy comenzando a pensar que quizá sea algún problema de salud, tras haber estado en coma por tanto tiempo.

 _¿Qué? ¿Por qué pensaba semejante cosa?_

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - pregunté, poniéndome pálida de repente y mirándolo con pánico.

\- He estado pensando que quizá sus piernas, no sean las únicas partes afectadas de su cuerpo.

\- Yo... yo me siento bien. Simplemente me quedé dormida, estaba muy cansada. Y las náuseas, creo que estaba muy nerviosa y la cena debió hacerme daño.

\- Es preciso que haga un par de estudios. Nunca está de más y servirá para descartar cualquier otra posibilidad.

En verdad prefería que dijera que estaba embarazada. Negué con la cabeza de inmediato, pero el profesor Snape no tardó en insistir.

\- Prometió que haría todo lo que le ordenara, no puede echarse para atrás y menos ahora.

Me mordí el labio inferior con rabia, mientras asentía a su petición y a regañadientes. ¿Por qué había llegado a una conclusión como aquella? ¡Ni siquiera le importaba! ¿Para qué hacía todo esto? ¿Acaso quería divertirse conmigo?

Se levantó del pequeño banco y pasó a un lado de mí, mirando en dirección de las escaleras y haciendo llamar a los elfos para que me levitaran hasta la mesa del comedor. Sus ojos tenían esa mirada que jamás esperé ver en él y mi razón para haberlo escogido como mi esposo, ya que ni en mis sueños más locos, llegué a pensar que pudiera sentir preocupación por mí. Severus comenzaba a involucrarse en mi problema, más de la cuenta, y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

 **HGSS**

Intentaba ponerme al día con los libros de la lista del colegio, pero no podía concentrarme y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el matrimonio que tenía con el profesor Snape. Ya no me resultaba tan sencillo, no podía pensar con la misma frialdad con la que había estado pensando desde el principio. A Severus, yo comenzaba a importarle y eso provocaba que me cuestionara si hacía bien en continuar con mi idea de volver con Ron. ¿Acaso a Ronald había dejado de importarle y en cambio, al profesor Snape sí le interesaba tenerme a su lado?

 _"Interesaba". Creo que esa no era la palabra adecuada, pero tampoco podía llamarlo amor como tal. ¿O sí?_

Severus subió las escaleras de su laboratorio y muy pronto, ambos estuvimos sentados a la mesa y listos para almorzar. Sentía que la pregunta sobre el por qué de su repentino cambio de actitud, subía hasta mi boca, pero me contuve a tiempo. No quería causar problemas y mucho menos ahora que habíamos dejado las hostilidades atrás.

O esa impresión me dio.

\- ¿Algún problema? - me preguntó de pronto y causándome un repentino sobresalto, que casi dejaba caer el tenedor lleno de puré de patatas. - hace mucho rato que no deja de mirarme y sinceramente, ya comienza a ponerme nervioso.

\- _Disculpe..._ \- murmuré y bajé la vista hacia mi plato. - sólo estaba pensando...

\- ¿Qué cosa? - me preguntó con una ceja arqueada y tuve problemas para encontrar las palabras precisas.

\- ¿Usted de verdad cree que tenga algo malo?

\- Con el señor tenebroso... nunca se sabe. - me aclaró y no tardé en darme cuenta de que había intentado pronunciar _"Voldemort"_ , pero que no había podido. - es mejor estar seguros y cubrir todos los posibles escenarios.

\- Y si descubre alguna cosa... ¿me lo dirá? No se reservará nada para sí mismo, ¿cierto?

El profesor Snape se movió en la silla con cierta incomodidad y la vista me hizo perder el apetito de inmediato. Mis manos habían comenzado a temblar de una forma a la que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme y en cuanto intenté tomar mí vaso con agua, para tratar de calmarme un poco, resbaló de entre mis manos y haciéndose añicos contra la mesa.

Severus se puso en pie y como si hubiese sido impulsado por resortes, colocando su servilleta sobre la mesa y deteniéndose a mi lado. Sostuvo mi mano derecha y tomando mí servilleta de tela, contuvo la sangre de la cortada que ahora tenía en la palma.

\- Sólo es una pequeña cortada, nada serio. - me dijo y al notar mis lágrimas, suspiró audiblemente.

\- Le prometo que si descubriera algo realmente serio, usted será la primera en saberlo.

\- Yo estoy bien, no hay ningún otro problema conmigo.- dije, con un tono de voz trémulo. -Aparte de mis piernas, claro.

\- Y yo me aseguraré de que así sea.

 **HGSS**

Esa tarde, Severus se marchó a Hogsmeade y apenas me dijo el motivo. Permanecí sentada en el sofá de nuestra sala de estar, pero apenas y podía quedarme quieta. Mientras pensaba en las miles de cosas que mi cuerpo podía estar sufriendo gracias a Voldemort, la puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente tras tres suaves toques.

Draco Malfoy entró con cierta prisa y su rostro pálido, me dio a entender que algo terrible estaba por suceder. Se detuvo, impresionado de verme y en vez de al profesor Snape.

\- ¿Granger?

\- Buenas tardes, Draco. - sonreí débilmente pero Draco no correspondió el gesto y no demoró en mirar a su alrededor, buscando al profesor Snape con la vista. - Él no está aquí, ha tenido que visitar Hogsmeade por asuntos del colegio.

Me pregunté si debía informarle que estábamos casados, pero no quería ser inoportuna y provocar una discusión más, entre Severus y yo. Sin embargo, Draco pareció intuirlo por sí mismo y se cruzó de brazos frente a mí. Su rostro tenía una expresión de incredulidad muy obvia.

\- No me digas que tú eres la dichosa esposa del profesor. - me dijo y a continuación, sonrió con cierta burla. - ¿No estás un poco joven para él? Pensé que tenías una hija con Weasley...

\- Por si ya se te olvidó, caí en coma y Ron tuvo que casarse con Lavander Brown.

Draco relajó sus brazos y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera decir que lamentaba que eso hubiera pasado y al mismo tiempo, burlarse de Ron y cómo en los viejos tiempos.

\- Por supuesto, esa ridícula ley matrimonial. - respondió con amargura. - cuánto me alegro de que Astoria y yo, ya tuviésemos planes para casarnos. Y que afortunadamente, ya tengamos un hijo.

Sentía gran curiosidad de saber los motivos de su visita, pero supuse que no debía entrometerme en lo que no me correspondía. Draco parecía realmente estresado y se revolvía el cabello, una y otra vez, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

\- Si quieres puedes sentarte y esperarlo, no creo que se tarde mucho. - sugerí y para mi sorpresa, Draco asintió y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente a mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por minutos que me parecieron eternos y lo único que se escuchaba en todo el despacho, eran los pies de Draco mientras los movía de forma incesante y las suelas de sus zapatos, hacían un incómodo ruido en la fría piedra bajo nosotros.

\- Lo siento... - dije, sin poderme contener por más tiempo y eso distrajo a Draco por un momento, quien tenía su rostro bajo ambas manos y apoyando sus codos en sus muslos, moviendo sus piernas con desespero.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó de forma tan brusca, que me hizo brincar en el sofá del susto.

\- Lo que pasó con tu padre...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - me preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión sombría que bien me decía que no debía enterarme.

\- Por accidente escuché una conversación entre tú madre y el profesor Snape. Además, él me contó ciertos detalles.

\- Ha sido verdaderamente difícil para él, vivir en ésta nueva sociedad. No creo que se acostumbre alguna vez y es por ello que estoy aquí. Creo que el profesor Snape puede ayudarme, defenderlo de alguna forma.

Me pregunté si alguien como Severus y con todo su prontuario, sería capaz de defender a un hombre como Lucius. Estaba segura de que el ministerio no demoraría en preguntarse, cuál de los dos había sido peor.

Y Lucius seguramente ganaba la apuesta.

 **HGSS**

El profesor Snape regresó tras una hora de estar fuera y Draco ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse. Suspiró aliviado de encontrarse con Severus, pero las noticias eran tan malas como me imaginaba. Lucius Malfoy pronto sería enjuiciado, ya que no había pasado el período de prueba con muchos honores. De pronto sentí mucha tristeza por Draco, a sabiendas de que su padre era un hombre difícil, pero que él así lo amaba.

\- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? - pregunté, llevándome una mano al pecho y mirando el rostro de decepción de Draco.

\- No lo sé. - contestó el profesor Snape. - pero cualquier solución que encontremos, usted se mantendrá al margen. - me informó con decisión, sorprendiéndome de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

\- Simplemente que no quiero que se involucre. Es la esposa de un ex mortífago y podría resultar peligroso que se involucre en defender a un hombre como Lucius. No creo que se encuentre en condiciones de soportarlo. - miró a Draco y a su expresión de enfado por lo que acababa de decir. - sin ofender, claro.

No dejaba de sorprenderme, la repentina preocupación que el profesor Snape mostraba hacia mí, aunque tampoco era tan tonta como para preguntarle los motivos de su extraña conducta.

Draco se marchó, sintiéndose más tranquilo, mientras que Severus tomaba asiento frente a mí y juntaba sus manos sobre su regazo. La típica charla estaba por dar inicio.

\- Fui a Hogsmeade. - me dijo, pero eso ya lo sabía. - Y encontré un par de libros que quizá puedan sernos de utilidad para su problema de parálisis.

Sentí el pulso retumbando en mis oídos, pero el profesor Snape continuó antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo.

\- El señor tenebroso pudo haber creado el hechizo, pero seguramente que utilizó alguna palabra antigua que pueda y aparezca en esos textos. Le puedo asegurar que no son fáciles de conseguir y que un mortífago como yo, no debe poseerlos.

Sentí un gran deseo de saber cómo los había conseguido, pero por su tono de voz y su mirar, supuse que no admitiría esa clase de preguntas.

\- Simplemente cobré un pequeño favor. Si no está en esos textos, entonces no existe.

\- Pero... ¿los hechizos no vienen de nuestras cabezas?

\- Así es, pero sus raíces suelen referirse al latín o a una combinación de palabras en ese idioma. Los libros han recopilado, cada hechizo de magia negra y su raíz en latín. Una vez que descubramos qué palabras utilizó el señor tenebroso, para formular el hechizo, deberíamos poder encontrar palabras qué conformar como contra embrujo y anularlo.

\- De seguro hay muchas combinaciones, ¿cómo saber cuál es la correcta?

\- Tendremos que probar todas las opciones y hasta dar con la correcta.

\- ¿Y no resultaría peligroso?

\- Por eso he estado pensando en recrear el conjuro, sobre algún objeto, probando los contra embrujos sobre éste.

 **HGSS**

Aquella noche y en vez de cenar, Severus hizo una sugerencia que encontré un poco extraña. De alguna manera terminé sentada en el despacho de la profesora Trelawney, mientras la mujer me pedía que cerrara mis ojos y respirara profundamente. Se suponía que entraría en conexión con mi yo interno y mis recuerdos, pero me sentía como una tonta y mientras el profesor intentaba esperar pacientemente.

Hacía todo el esfuerzo que podía para avanzar, pero siempre terminaba recordando lo mismo. Suspiré pesadamente y abrí los ojos, sintiendo una gran frustración y rabia para conmigo misma.

\- Esto no está funcionando. ¡No puedo recordar nada!

\- Oh querida, tienes que ser paciente. La negatividad bloquea tus recuerdos.

El profesor Snape rodó la vista y por un momento, ambos compartimos la misma antipatía por la asignatura de adivinación. ¿Cómo se suponía que meditar me ayudaría a recordar, si ni siquiera podía apartar mis emociones?

\- Tienes que aprender a tener el control, dominar tus emociones y olvidarte de todo aquello que te rodee. Concéntrate y muy pronto verás la luz, al final del largo camino.

Intenté una vez más, cerrando los ojos y tratando de vaciar mi mente de toda sensación y pensamiento. Podía escuchar el sonido del viento, batiendo las hojas de los árboles y también, el ulular de las lechuzas. Supuse que tenía que concentrarme aún más y enfocarme en el último recuerdo que tenía. Haber caído al suelo, mientras Ronald me gritaba algo que no había podido escuchar.

 _"Sé que no puedes escucharnos, pero aquí estamos Rose y yo." "Apenas cumplió 2 meses y no puedo creer que ya lleves ese tiempo inconsciente. Quisiera ser yo y no tú, estar en tú lugar ahora mismo."_

 _"Te amamos y sin importar lo que suceda, jamás cambiará. Estoy seguro de que Rose estará muy feliz de conocerte, puesto que sé que pronto vas a despertar. Sé que nos casaremos y que viviremos felices juntos."_

¿Cómo se suponía que recordara algo como eso, si no estaba escuchando? ¿Eso era lo que llamaban meditar? Abrí mis ojos suavemente, parpadeando para apartar mis lágrimas y alcé mi rostro mientras estaba sentada entre un sin fin de almohadones y en el suelo, para mirar a Severus.

\- Recordé algo más. Algo que no debería haber recordado, si ni siquiera podía oírlo.

El profesor Snape me miró sin entender, pero la profesora Trelawney sonreía complacida.


	19. Chapter 19

Los queridos rews:

Papillon: No, la sorpresa es buena :). Y descuida, es sevmione así que tienen que enamorarse. La forma en que lo hagan, es lo interesante :).

Nico: Lo mismo que le he dicho a Papillon. No desesperen :). Ténganme paciencia.

DinoRawrGirl: Espero que éste también te guste mucho.

Sevsnap: Espero que éste, también te guste mucho.

Azel: No desesperéis que ya viene.

~ Capítulo 19: _Mí preocupación._

Si debería hacer una lista de todas las reglas que Severus había roto y que pudieran llevarlo a la cárcel, las dos cosas que pondría al empezar serían:

 _*Crear una poción anticonceptiva, indetectable por el ministerio de magia._

 _*Tener en su posesión, libros con hechizos de magia negra y prohibida para mortífagos en recuperación._

De seguro que era suficiente para ganarse un par de años en Azkaban. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces y decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, abriendo uno de los tomos en la primera página y mirando el índice.

Muy pronto me encontré con hechizos que conocía muy bien, tal era el caso de _Nox_. Al leer con detalle, me pareció que tenía una historia muy interesante. Mientras miraba, pude darme cuenta de una sombra en las páginas y al alzar mi rostro, observé al profesor Snape quien también leía y por sobre mi cabeza. Me ruboricé de inmediato, preguntándome si le molestaría que tomara los libros sin consultarle primero.

\- Interesante, ¿no es así? - me preguntó y asentí de inmediato, sentada a la mesa del comedor. El profesor continuaba mirando por sobre mi cabeza y podía sentir incluso, su calor junto a mí. Suspiró tras un par de minutos que me parecieron eternos y se apartó de mí, deteniéndose junto al fregadero y tomando una taza para servirse un poco de té que estaba recién hecho.- Una gran cantidad de tomos para leer...

\- Sí, apenas estoy empezando. - le aclaré sin siquiera alzar la vista. - intento encontrar algo que me resulte familiar y que active mi subconsciente, junto a mis recuerdos.

Severus simplemente asintió y dio un pequeño sorbo a su té negro, para luego tomar uno de los libros y comenzar a leerlo. Teníamos mucho qué revisar y nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Esperaba tener suerte y poder deshacer el hechizo que pesaba sobre mí. Había tanto que quería hacer.

A mitad de nuestra lectura, uno de los elfos del castillo trajo una carta. Era para el profesor Snape y frunciendo el ceño, no tardó en rasgar el sobre y leer el pergamino frente a mí. Una vez que colocó el sobre sobre la mesa, me di cuenta de que se trataba del ministerio de magia. Mi tensión comenzó a acelerarse de inmediato.

Por la expresión de Severus, supuse que se trataba de malas noticias. ¿Acaso habían descubierto lo que habíamos estado haciendo? ¿Todos los engaños?

\- El ministerio me ha citado para atestiguar a favor de Lucius Malfoy. Draco debió sugerir mi nombre para el juicio.

\- Y...

\- Me obligarán a tomar veritaserum para que no pueda mentir durante el juicio. Un par de gotas deberá bastar.

\- ¡Oh no! - me llevé las manos hasta la boca, sorprendida. - ¡Todo lo que hemos estado haciendo, ahora está en riesgo! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre hacer esto!?

\- Draco no tiene idea de lo que hemos estado haciendo. No tiene la culpa de haber pensado que era una buena idea, el sugerir mí nombre como testigo.

No tardé en entrar en pánico y llevarme las manos a la cabeza, apoyando mis codos en la mesa y mi barbilla contra la madera. Si Severus terminaba preso, todo sería por mí culpa. Dejé escapar un gemido de frustración y el profesor Snape negó con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de beber su té y se levantaba para colocar su taza de té en el fregadero.

\- Dudo mucho que me interroguen sobre mi matrimonio. - dijo, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, a mi lado. - además que la poción anticonceptiva fue mí idea, no suya.

Alcé el rostro y mi expresión de preocupación fue suficiente, para que el profesor Snape tomara su silla y la arrastrara hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mí.

\- No solucionaremos nada, preocupándonos antes de que ocurra. Quizá me pregunten mi nombre, si soy su esposo, si soy un ex mortífago y si actualmente enseño en Hogwarts. No tienen razones para ahondar más en el tema.

\- Lo sé. - respiré pesadamente y añadí. - sin embargo no confían en usted aún, inclusive después de todo lo que Harry dijo que hizo por nosotros. ¿Qué tal si le hacen alguna pregunta, acerca de nosotros, para comprobar que se ha regenerado con éxito?

\- Supongo que tendremos que arriesgarnos. Más extraño sería, que decidiera no presentarme.

\- ¿Cuándo pautaron la audiencia? - pregunté con voz trémula y me adelanté sin poderlo evitar. - ¡Iré con usted!

Severus negó con la cabeza y me lo temía. Supongo que si me presentaba sin invitación, las circunstancias se volverían aún más extrañas y levantaría sospechas.

\- Usted debe mantenerse al margen. Presentarse en un juicio y sin invitación, podría causar aún más revuelo que simplemente no asistir.

El profesor Snape tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal. Tomó el libro que leía y al que había comenzado a mojar con mis lágrimas, sonriendo con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Son muy antiguos, ni se le ocurra dañarlos. - me dijo y aunque su voz tenía un obvio tono de burla, su mirada no era fría ni mucho menos agresiva. Hasta me dio la impresión de que me observaba con cierta calidez y comprensión.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que piensa decir en ese juicio, que pueda beneficiar a alguien como Lucius?

\- Todavía no he pensado en eso. - se llevó una mano hasta la quijada y reflexionó sus opciones. - supongo que apelaré a la lástima, preguntándoles si son capaces de separar una familia que tiene tantos años junta.

Sonreí ampliamente y el profesor Snape, arqueó una de sus cejas al mirarme. Siempre me había parecido que Severus, tenía un gran poder de convencimiento. Y tenía razón, convenciendo a todos de que no estaba de nuestro lado precisamente. Al final nos había sorprendido, su razón para proteger la vida de Harry.

 **HGSS**

Minerva parecía tan estresada como yo, también pensando lo peor. Apenas y podía tomar un poco de té, sus manos temblaban con gran intensidad. Sólo Severus permanecía impasible, sentado junto a mí en el sofá y escuchando atentamente a cada pregunta que la profesora McGonagall hacía, una tras otra.

\- ¿No hay manera de ayudar? - preguntó, colocando su taza de té sobre la mesa de nuestra sala de estar. - Quizá, si algo sale mal, Potter y yo podríamos defenderte.

\- ¿Y qué piensan decir? ¿Que Granger no sabía lo que hacía? ¿Que consume pociones anticonceptivas por accidente?

La profesora se quedó sin palabras y guardó silencio, ante la seria y cortante mirada del profesor Snape frente a ella. No pude evitarlo y volví a cubrirme el rostro con ambas manos, gimiendo de frustración. Todo lo que sucedía era culpa mía y muy pronto, el profesor Snape pagaría las consecuencias.

Sollocé, llena de preocupación, mientras Severus miraba a Minerva y sin saber qué hacer. La profesora McGonagall le sugería que me abrazara, sin hablar y con gestos corporales. El profesor Snape dudó por unos minutos, pero se vio obligado a obedecer y debido a la fuerza con la que temblaba y lloraba junto a él.

Me sorprendí al sentir un par de brazos a mí alrededor y que el profesor Snape hubiese decidido el abrazarme, para calmar mi temor. Aparté las manos de mi rostro y no pude evitar el ruborizarme, mientras tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Uno de sus brazos me rodeaba con cierta torpeza, mientras que el otro caía a un lado de mí y sin saber prácticamente, dónde apoyarlo. Me dio un par de suaves palmadas en la espalda y me susurró que todo estaría bien.

El momento quizá perfecto para que Ron entrara por algún tonto motivo y nos encontrara de ese modo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse, hasta que la profesora McGonagall carraspeó suavemente y nos informó que se marchaba. Nos separamos de inmediato y prácticamente terminamos de esquina a esquina, en el sofá.

\- Deberías abrazarla más seguido, Severus. - dijo la profesora, acomodándose las gafas con mucho cuidado y en un tono muy profesional. - los abrazos hacen maravillas como terapia para recuperarse. Además de que luces muy encantador cuando te sonrojas.

Severus no contestó y luego de que la profesora saliera del despacho, arrojó la puerta con una de sus manos y maldiciendo algo como: _"vieja bruja"_ , en voz muy baja, mientras yo trataba de contener una pequeña risa.

En verdad que el profesor Snape lucía realmente diferente, cuando se sonrojaba. Muy pronto sirvieron el almuerzo y no nos hablábamos más que para pedirnos algún platillo o la típica sal. Parecía que habernos _"abrazado",_ nos había causado gran impresión.

Mientras almorzábamos, no podía dejar de pensar en la auditoría y en todo lo que podía suceder. En todo aquello que podía salir mal.

\- Tengo una tarea para usted. - me informó Severus, sorprendiéndome mientras intentaba ingerir algún alimento y olvidar mis preocupaciones.

\- ¿Una tarea? - por un momento me sentí mortificada. ¿Qué podía ser?

\- Quiero que lea cuántas páginas pueda, de los libros que he conseguido. Espero que consiga recordar alguna cosa.

\- ¿Y usted... se marchará?

Sentí un desagradable nudo en el estómago, aunque Severus parecía reservado con la hora de la auditoría. Supuse que no me hablaría al respecto, para evitar que hiciera alguna locura como aparecerme de pronto y en medio del juicio.

 **HGSS**

Me quedé dormida y no supe cómo ni cuándo, pero desperté violentamente y al darme cuenta de quizá había dormido de más y que el profesor Snape seguramente ya se había marchado. Intenté empujarme en la cama, lo más aprisa que pude, para sentarme en la silla de ruedas y salir de la habitación. No tardé en darme cuenta de que me encontraba sola.

Suspiré pesadamente, sintiéndome inútil y culpable. Había condenado a un hombre prácticamente inocente, gracias a mis ridículos deseos de recuperar mi vida y ahora debía permanecer en el despacho y cruzada de brazos, sin poder hacer alguna cosa para ayudar.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera entrar en pánico, Harry entró en el despacho. Lo necesitaba, realmente tenía que hablar con alguien o enloquecería pensando.

\- Creo que no tuvimos tiempo de conversar. - me dijo, inclinándose para levantarme entre sus brazos y sentarme a su lado en el sofá. - Supe que habías terminado casándote con el profesor Snape.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, decidí que debía hablar primero. No soportaba la idea de perder a mis mejores amigos, por las medidas desesperadas a las que había tenido que recurrir, para salvarme.

\- Lo siento, no quería terminar desterrada de la comunidad mágica y el profesor Snape no tenía esposa. ¡Estaba a punto de ser expulsado también, apenas y había pasado el período de prueba y...!

Harry sostuvo mis manos y me sonrió dulcemente, en tanto que yo no podía creer que lo tomara tan bien. Agradecía en verdad que pudiera entenderme y que no me juzgara por todo lo que había hecho. Harry era padre también y tenía que comprender que uno debía hacerlo todo por los hijos.

\- ¿Y cómo te trata? Me dio la impresión de que te protegía de Ron.

Me sonrojé de inmediato y Harry volvió a sonreír, mientras yo evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Sí, el cambio en Severus había sido realmente radical y comenzaba a preguntarme si finalmente se había acostumbrado a nuestro matrimonio.

No, el profesor Snape no tenía razones para sentirse a gusto. Él no me amaba y jamás podría, simplemente imposible.

\- Es mí culpa, he forzado sus emociones al límite. Ha de tener más conflictos morales conmigo, que antes de que yo llegara.

\- Él pudo negarse y sin embargo no fue así. - terció Harry, pero yo tenía la respuesta.

\- También se beneficiaba con nuestro matrimonio, pero eso no significa que deba tratarme bien. Quizá sean simples celos contra Ron.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - preguntó y volví a sonrojarme, teniendo dificultades para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y expresarme.

\- Al principio y debo admitirlo, no me importaba lo que pensara o hiciera. Sin embargo, después de saber todo lo que tuvo que pasar como mortífago, me sentí realmente culpable y también tengo que admitir que he comenzado a preocuparme por él.

Me mordí el labio inferior y volví a recordar lo que estaba por suceder, en tanto que perdía todo el color que tenía en mi rostro. Harry me observó con preocupación, mientras yo tomaba la decisión de contarle la verdad sobre Lucius Malfoy y la auditoria, entre lágrimas.

 **HGSS**

Minerva y Harry, me prometieron que esperarían a mí lado, en el despacho de Severus. No podía caminar y sin saber exactamente la razón, deseaba poder levantarme del sofá, con todas mis fuerzas y caminar alrededor de la sala de estar. Mi mente divagaba entre un sin fin de posibilidades y finales terroríficos, haciéndome imposible el permanecer calmada en aquel mueble.

\- Tienes que ser fuerte y tener fe. - me dijo McGonagall a mi lado. - estoy segura de que Severus estará bien y de que es capaz de cuidarse por sí solo.

\- ¡Terminará preso y por mí culpa! Jamás debí obligarle a casarse conmigo. ¡Soy una tonta! Debí haberle permitido vivir en el mundo muggle.

\- Severus no quería eso, simplemente se resignaba y de no tener otra salida. - aclaró la profesora McGonagall. - está realmente acostumbrado a su vida dentro del castillo. Habría sido un cambio de vida, realmente grande. No puedo imaginarme lo que habría sido de él, forzado a vivir entre muggles y sin posibilidades de usar su magia, alguna vez. Severus necesitaba una esposa, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos y comencé a implorar por su bienestar. Deseaba verlo entrar por la puerta, sano y salvo, con buenas noticias. ¡Por Merlín que hasta deseaba que Lucius Malfoy saliera bien librado del juicio en su contra! Cerré mis ojos pesadamente y deseando que aquella pesadilla, por fin terminara.

\- Las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse. Créeme que si algo terrible hubiesen descubierto, ya estarían aquí para apresarte también.

 _Ella tenía razón, tenía que ser paciente y esperar lo mejor. Se trataba de Severus y él había sobrevivido cosas peores._

Me había quedado dormida nuevamente y no comprendía cómo, si había estado tan estresada. Supuse que Harry o tal vez la profesora McGonagall, habían puesto alguna poción en el té que intentaba beber, mientras esperaba. Desperté en mi cama nuevamente, así que me rasqué la parte posterior del cuello y decidí realizar la tarea que el profesor Snape me había dejado.

Abrí uno de los libros y miré el índice, leyendo cada palabra y en orden del abecedario. Un sin fin de hechizos y muchos que jamás había visto, pues nunca me había visto en la necesidad de expandir mis conocimientos sobre la magia negra.

No tardé en darme cuenta, que el libro tenía un par de anotaciones. _"Sectumsempra"_ , era una de esas tantas anotaciones y me pregunté a quién podía haber pertenecido, una colección de libros como esa y también, qué clase de favor había cobrado Severus.

A cada página que pasaba, sentía un incómodo temor en todo mi cuerpo. Si aún existían mortífagos renegados, ¿acaso el profesor Snape aún tenía contacto con ellos? ¿A qué clase de peligros, se estaba exponiendo para ayudarme?

Decidí no pensar en ello y muy a tiempo, la profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta de mi habitación y asomó su rostro, con cierta timidez.

\- Harry y yo, creímos que necesitabas descansar. - dijo y sonreí débilmente. Quise responder, pero una pregunta me carcomía lentamente.

\- ¿Aún no hay noticias suyas? - murmuré y al ver a la profesora negar con la cabeza, volví a sentir un pinchazo de terror.

\- Todo estará bien, te lo puedo asegurar. - sostuvo mis manos y me sonrió de forma muy maternal. - Tengo completa fe en Severus y sé que volverá. Me he dado cuenta de que ambos han comenzado a soportarse el uno al otro.

 _No pude evitarlo, pero sonreí ampliamente._

\- Podría decirse que sí. - tuve que admitir, nuevamente. - creo que ambos somos dos personas lo bastante civilizadas, como para al menos mantener una relación _"profesional"_.

\- Severus parece realmente preocupado por ti.

\- No tiene otra opción, prácticamente lo he forzado a preocuparse por mí. - dije, pero la profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza de inmediato, dándome cuenta de que tenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- A eso no es lo que me refiero exactamente. Percibo que Severus está mucho más preocupado que una simple obligación contractual.

\- ¿ _Acaso..._? - no me atreví a preguntar. ¿Podía el profesor Snape, estar enamorado de mí?

No, volvía a sonar ridículo. Severus y yo, apenas y teníamos un par de días de casados. Tenía que ser simple preocupación, el profesor tenía sentimientos y por más que intentara ocultarlos. Tenía que sentir alguna clase de remordimiento con mi dolor.

\- Harry me hizo la misma pregunta. Asistimos a una cena organizada por la familia Weasley y el profesor Snape actuó de forma muy sobre protectora.

La profesora McGonagall volvió a sonreírme, secándose las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo tartán que cargaba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Parecía muy conmovida, con la actitud del profesor Snape.

\- Siempre desee que Severus pudiera llegar a sentir algo así. Deseaba que Severus encontrara a alguien o algo más que le importara, además de la magia negra. Además del terrible odio que sentía por James Potter, por Sirius y Remus.

\- ¿A la fuerza? - pregunté de inmediato. - ¿Acaso hice bien, casándome con él?

\- Estoy segura de que ambos se harán muy bien, estando juntos. No dejo de creer que ambos serán realmente felices, aunque hayan sido forzados por las circunstancias.

¿Acaso la profesora McGonagall tenía razón y nuestro matrimonio estaba destinado a ser? Como si todos nuestros problemas nos hubiesen llevado al mismo camino. ¿A ello se debía, la gran preocupación que sentía por él?

Él se preocuparía por protegerme y yo haría lo mismo.


	20. Chapter 20

A ver, respondiendo sus rews :).

Yetsave: Harry le hará tanto bien, como Rose C:

Megumi: Me alegro de que te gustara :).

Azel: Ya verás que él le ayudará a caminar y que muy pronto serán muy unidos.

Fabiary: Espero que éste te guste también :).

SevSnap: El amor vendrá con el tiempo, sí. No podrán evitarlo y ambos se necesitarán el uno al otro. Severus sólo tiene miedo de quedar como el viejo verde de la sociedad, pero eso pronto se le pasará.

Para los lectores de _Otra ley matrimonial_ , lamento la demora pero necesito equiparar éste fic con ese (porque si no me atraso). Además de equiparar UVS, _Luz de luna llena, Veritas, Mi nuevo inquilino_ y otros.

~ Capítulo 20: _El juicio._

Era ya realmente tarde y ni Harry, ni la profesora McGonagall, podían permanecer más tiempo a mi lado. Luchaba contra el sueño, pero no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos por más tiempo. No obedecía ninguna orden y continuaba diciendo que esperaría en su habitación. Tenía que volver y la única forma de darme cuenta de que había vuelto, sería en su habitación.

Me encontraba sentada en la cama de Severus y no me importaba si le parecía bien o no, si se enfadaría al encontrarme allí. Suspiré pesadamente y miré a mí alrededor, detallando cada cosa en aquella habitación. Libros por todas partes, pociones, un guardarropa, un largo espejo ovalado y un par de cuadros y ornamentos varios, alusivos a la casa a la que pertenecía.

Nada fuera de lo común y que pudiera entretener mi vista y mantenerme despierta. Ahogué un bostezo nuevamente y me dejé caer en su suave cama, abrazándome de su almohada y percibiendo su pelicular aroma. Ya no podía soportarlo, la una con treinta de la mañana y me cansaba de esperar. No tenía más lágrimas que llorar, me sentía débil y prácticamente deshidratada.

Me quedé dormida de inmediato y tan pronto lo hice, tuve un extraño sueño que se lo adjudicaba a la preocupación que sentía en mí interior, por Severus y su seguridad.

 _Voldemort nuevamente, pero el sueño parecía moverse como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Alzaba su varita contra mí y contra Ron, moviendo sus labios y dispuesto a maldecirnos. Me daba la impresión de que podía captar con mayor claridad, lo que estaba a punto de decir. No había tenido un recuerdo tan claro como ese, estaba quizá a punto de descubrir qué me había arrojado._

 _Pero una mano sobre mi hombro, moviéndose con cierta insistencia, me despertó y el sueño no tardó en desvanecerse._

Abrí mis ojos con cierta confusión y pesadez, para encontrarme con el rostro del profesor Snape. Me miraba con una ceja arqueada y cruzado de brazos, seguramente preguntándose qué estaba haciendo en su cama. Froté mis ojos un par de veces y para asegurarme de que no soñaba, por motivo de mí desesperación de verlo a salvo.

\- ¡Profesor! - exclamé, sentándome en la cama y temblando súbitamente.

\- Qué se supone que está haciendo en mí cama. - me preguntó con otra de sus típicas sonrisas cargadas de sarcasmo.

\- Yo... estaba muy preocupada. Tenía miedo de que algo le hubiese sucedido durante el juicio.

Aunque continuaba enfadado debido a que había violado la privacidad de su _"santuario"_ , me di cuenta de que su expresión se había suavizado y al escuchar que había estado preocupada por su destino en aquel juicio. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se inclinó para sostenerme entre sus brazos, llevándome hasta mi habitación.

Durante el corto viaje, me pregunté si debíamos hablar del sueño que había tenido y de pronto no encontré palabras para expresarme. Sentía una extraña paz con sólo saberme entre sus brazos y por un momento fui capaz de apartar todo lo demás, cerrando los ojos y apoyándome aún más en su cuerpo.

Me tendió en la cama, con sumo cuidado tras encender la vela sobre la cómoda, dispuesto a marcharse y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, pero supuse que no era el momento correcto. Aun así, no quería que se marchara y que volviera a dejarme sola, como si aún temiera que pudieran volver por nosotros.

Antes de que se apartara, sostuve uno de sus brazos y le obligué a permanecer inclinado junto a mi rostro. Me escudriñó con la vista, bajo la débil luz de la vela en la habitación, ligeramente nervioso y sin habla súbitamente.

Le contemplé por unos segundos y luego hice algo que hasta yo consideré extraño. Me incliné hacia adelante, sólo un poco y para acortar la pequeña distancia entre ambos, besando una de sus mejillas. No demoró en mirarme como si estuviera loca y sin comprender lo que había hecho.

\- Qué bueno que todo haya salido bien y que usted haya vuelto, sano y salvo.

\- Ya es hora de dormir. - me informó, en voz baja, soplando la vela junto a mí y sumiéndome en total oscuridad.

 **HGSS**

Al despertar y sentarme a la mesa para desayunar, Severus leía la prensa diaria. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, aún se repetían dentro de mi cabeza, pero no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Había estado realmente preocupada y creía que se lo debía, tras todo lo que hacía por mí.

El profesor plegó el periódico de inmediato y al escuchar el sonido de mi taza y el de mi plato, untando una tostada con un poco de mermelada.

\- Buenos días. - dije e intenté sostenerle la vista, lo más que pude.

\- Buenos días. - me respondió, tomando su taza de té y dando un pequeño sorbo. - ésta mañana me he encontrado con Minerva, muy angustiada de saber cómo me había ido en el juicio de Lucius Malfoy. - me informó, como si se tratara de una conversación ocasional. Me ruboricé y me imaginé hasta dónde quería llegar. - parece que preocupó a media escuela, que exageró. Aun cuando le dije que nada sucedería.

Me sonrojé aún más intensamente y desvié la vista, mientras que Severus sonreía, divirtiéndose con lo que había sucedido.

\- Tenía mis razones. - dije en voz baja. - ¡Pudieron habernos descubierto!

\- Ya le dije que no tenían motivos para dudar de mí. - se levantó para colocar su plato en el fregadero, junto a su taza. Caminó hasta detenerse tras de mí, mientras que yo no me atreví a darme la vuelta para mirarlo. Sentí una mano sobre uno de mis hombros y escuché el sonido de sus túnicas mientras se inclinaba y se acercaba hasta uno de mis oídos. - pero de todas formas... - dio una suave pausa y su aliento acarició mi cuello, haciéndome temblar y contener la respiración por un momento. - gracias por el beso.

Escuché cómo se marchaba y posteriormente se encerraba en su estudio, pero no me atreví a darme la vuelta y sonrojada furiosamente, como jamás lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Me tomó un par de segundos, recobrar la compostura y darme cuenta de que se lo había tomado mejor de lo que había esperado.

Se acercaba el fin de año y en verdad deseaba comenzar con buen pie y dejar las peleas atrás. Si hasta y pensaba en que quizá podía intentar encontrarle un regalo a Rose. Necesitaba ganarme su cariño y rogaba que fuese tan fácil y de la misma manera en que a Rose le agradaba Severus, sin motivo aparente.

Mientras pensaba en ello, me quedé dormida en el sofá. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera, no podía volver a mi sueño anterior y al despertar, ligeramente dolorida y debido a la mala postura, brinqué sobresaltada al darme cuenta de que Severus me observaba desde uno de los sillones. El aroma que despedía su vaso sobre la mesa, resultaba muy penetrante y me imaginé que se trataba de whisky de fuego.

\- Va a perder a su hija, si continúa perdiendo el tiempo. - me dijo con su usual tono de burla, dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. - pensé que estaba leyendo los libros que le dejé y que tanto esfuerzo me costó conseguir.

Me empujé en el sofá y hasta sentarme, sonrojándome y al recordar lo sucedido en el desayuno. Decidí distraer mi atención, mirando el vaso sobre la mesa.

\- Creo que lo necesitaba, luego de un juicio tan largo. - habló, aunque yo no le hubiese recriminado que estuviera bebiendo. Cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, cerrando los ojos y como si tratara de apartar un desagradable recuerdo de su mente. - no tiene ni idea de lo difícil que es, con todas esas personas mirando y estudiando cada uno de tus movimientos, cada una de tus expresiones y esperando a que cometas un sólo error. De verdad que entiendo a Potter, cuando tuvo quince años y se enfrentó al ministerio de magia. Qué bueno que siempre tuvo a Dumbledore para que intercediera por él y una lástima que yo no corriera con la misma suerte.

\- No creo que Dumbledore defendiera a Lucius Malfoy, de todos modos. - dije y Severus volvió a mirarme, asintiendo apenas y de forma perceptible. - Quería decirle que anoche, mientras dormía en su habitación, tuve un sueño. Todo me resultaba más claro y estuve a punto de escuchar el conjuro que Voldemort me arrojó, hasta que usted me despertó.

\- Lo lamento. - me dijo en un tono que me pareció a la defensiva, cómo si esperara escuchar una queja de mi parte. Un reclamo.

\- Aunque he estado pensando que si la profesora McGonagall tiene razón y Voldemort sólo quería matarme, simplemente me hubiera arrojado un avada kedavra.

No se escapaba a mi vista, que el profesor Snape siempre se tensaba cuando escuchaba la palabra _"Voldemort"._ Pero ya no me incomodaba mucho, no podía olvidar que había sido víctima de una innumerable cantidad de torturas psicológicas y físicas. Debía entenderlo de esa manera. Volvió a dar un pequeño sorbo de su vaso y se rascó la barbilla suavemente.

\- Quizá el señor tenebroso no quería matarla en primer lugar. Quizá quería que sufriera tras su muerte, a él le gustaba hacerlo.

Tragué con fuerza y en tanto que no me costó pensar que aquel hombre sería capaz de una cosa semejante. Estábamos hablando de uno de los peores magos de la historia de la magia.

 **HGSS**

Me encontré sentada frente a Severus y junto a su escritorio en su estudio, mientras revisábamos aquellos libros prohibidos. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer y el profesor parecía percibirlo, aunque no me mirara siquiera, con su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos y pasando las páginas con cierto aburrimiento.

\- Pregunte de una buena vez. - me ordenó y yo carraspee ligeramente, acomodándome en la silla.

\- ¿Cómo consiguió éstos libros? ¿Acaso se está mezclando con esos mortífagos renegados?

Severus dejó de leer y alzó la cabeza para mirarme, parpadeando sorprendido. Mi expresión bien le decía, que estaba hablando muy seriamente.

\- Qué le hace pensar semejante cosa.

\- Usted mismo dijo, que había cobrado un favor que le debían y que era muy peligroso que tuviéramos éstos libros. - gesticulé, alzando el libro que leía.

El profesor Snape pareció dudar por unos segundos, pero al darse cuenta de que yo no pensaba desistir, tuvo que confesar la verdad.

\- Lucius Malfoy los tenía en su poder. - me aclaró, desviando la vista. - cuando fue arrestado por el juicio, Narcissa me pidió que los conservara para evitar que pudieran encarcelarlo por un mal mayor y sin darle una segunda. - se detuvo. - bueno, quizá cuarta o quinta oportunidad.

\- ¿Y por qué cobró un favor?

\- Prometí que los conservaría... siempre y cuando... - Severus pareció dudar de hablar nuevamente y eso me puso muy nerviosa. - siempre y cuando, atestiguaran en su favor, si nos atrapaban con ellos. Si encontraban una forma de protegerla a usted y a su hija.

Parpadee realmente sorprendida, pero Severus no había terminado. Tragó también y continuó explicándose.

\- Durante el juicio, Narcissa Malfoy estaba preparada para llevársela y por si todo salía mal. Hacerle desaparecer de alguna forma.

Solté un gemido de sorpresa, cubriéndome la boca con ambas manos y sin poderlo creer. Severus sacudió la cabeza, con cierta incomodidad.

\- Lucius terminó bien librado y aunque no todos estuvieron a gusto con la sentencia, al menos tiene su mansión como prisión. No le conviene desobedecer, las medidas serán peores. Desconocía que tenía esos libros en su poder, pero pensé que... podrían sernos de utilidad.

No podía ser, Severus había tomado la decisión deliberada de poner en peligro su propia vida, para ayudarme a solucionar mí problema.

\- Narcissa me los ofreció, pero no los quise sino hasta saber qué contenían. Pensé que... igual pensaba ayudarle... aún sin los libros.

 **HGSS**

Después de aquella conversación, el almuerzo llegó y perdí totalmente el apetito. El profesor Snape no podía ni verme a la cara, pero yo también tenía dificultades para sostenerle la vista. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se había visto forzado, gracias a las advertencias que Minerva le había hecho? ¿O ella tenía razón y realmente le preocupaba?

No, teníamos un par de días de casados.

\- ¿Desea probar el postre, señora Hermione? - me preguntó uno de los elfos y yo alcé la mirada de mi plato, para mirar a Severus. Me di cuenta de que me observaba con detalle, así que negué con la cabeza.

\- Tiene que comer alguna cosa o de lo contrario, enfermará. - me dijo con una voz muy suave, pero no podía con la culpa.

\- Profesor Snape... - apenas y encontré voz para hablar. - dígame la verdad, ¿por qué hace todo eso? Pensaba que...

Pero me di cuenta de que Severus no supo cómo contestar a mi pregunta y un incómodo silencio, precedió a mi voz.

\- Le prometí que le ayudaría...

\- ¿Arriesgando su vida de esa forma?

\- Yo... - volvió a quedarse sin habla por un par de segundos y luego agregó. - recuerda que le dije que estaba preparado para vivir entre muggles, puesto que ya no había nada más para mí en este mundo. ¿Lo recuerda?

\- ¡Eso es totalmente ridículo!

\- Usted tiene una hija por la cual luchar, yo no tengo nada. ¿Por qué habré de temer, si ya he vivido lo impensable y he sobrevivido?

Me llené de lágrimas y no tardé en gritarle a los elfos, que me levitaran hasta mi habitación. Me eché a llorar en la cama y negué con la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo había estado planificándolo? ¿Esa era la razón para su repentina bondad y cese a las discusiones? ¿Acaso la profesora McGonagall lo sabía?

Escuché sus pasos y me imaginé que se acercaba hasta la habitación, así que busqué mi varita en mis bolsillos y con manos temblorosas, intenté cerrarla con magia. Apunté al cerrojo y en el momento justo, ya que Severus intentaba entrar. Podía ver, cómo se movía el picaporte.

\- Pensaba que quería mí ayuda, pensaba que me obligaba a casarme con usted.

\- ¡No quería que fuese de ésta forma! - exclamé, sentada en la cama e intentando calmarme. No podía dejar de temblar.

\- ¡No hay otra forma, Granger! - gritó desde afuera y me cubrí los oídos, tratando de no escuchar más a mi subconsciente y la culpa que sentía.

 **HGSS**

Desperté tras haber estado llorando por un buen rato. Después de lo último que Severus había dicho, no volví a escuchar su voz y supuse que se había marchado, dejándome al fin sola. Me senté en la cama y miré la silla de ruedas, preguntándome si debía salir y enfrentarme a la realidad. Enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

Suspiré profundamente y tomé la decisión de abrir la puerta, una vez que alcancé la silla. Al salir, el profesor Snape continuaba sentado en el sillón del salón y parecía estar esperando por mí.

\- No puedo entenderlo. - me dijo, observándome con cautela. - le ofrezco toda mi ayuda, pero no parece correcto para usted.

\- ¿Por qué? Usted me odia, usted siempre me odió. ¡Usted me odia y no quería casarse conmigo! ¿¡Por qué ha cambiado así y de repente!?

\- Ahora estamos casados, qué diferencia puede hacer que le ayude o no.

\- ¡Arriesga su vida!

\- ¡Señorita Granger, su hija no se salvará con ésta discusión! Su vida está prácticamente en juego y usted tiene el tupé de sentarse a tener, conflictos de consciencia.

\- ¡Usted no lo entiende! ¿Comprende que me preocupa? O cree que estaba en su habitación por diversión.

Severus se quedó sin habla de inmediato, mientras yo respiraba e intentaba guardar la calma nuevamente. Sentía que mis nervios se encontraban destrozados y que ya no podría volver a ser yo misma.

\- Suficiente. - dijo, levantándose del sillón y caminando hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mí. - debe comer algo, necesita descansar tras todo el estrés que ha sufrido.

Pasó a un lado de mí y antes de que se marchara, sostuve una de sus manos y le obligué a detenerse.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya es muy tarde, Granger.

Asentí y me empujé hasta la mesa del comedor, mientras Severus hacía llamar a los elfos.

Durante aquella tarde, recibí la visita de Ginny. Parecía muy contenta, ya que la fecha del parto se aproximaba y también, para invitarnos a su fiesta de fin de año. Severus se movía incómodo en la silla y me imaginé que se negaría a la invitación. No pensé ni en insistir, después de todo lo que habíamos hablado.

\- Por favor, profesor. Rose estaría muy contenta de volver a verlos.

\- Weasley ya ha causado suficientes problemas y parece no poderse contener de acercarse a mí esposa.

\- Le prometo que Ron se mantendrá alejado de Hermione. Ha comprendido que ya no está sola, que ahora está casada. Aunque eso en verdad le disguste.

Me mordí el labio inferior con cierta incomodidad, esperando por la respuesta del profesor Snape. No podía dar mi opinión al respecto, aquellas palabras aún dolían y no quería ni pensar en ello. Ginny nos miraba a ambos con esperanza.

\- En verdad que deseo ver a Rose. - dije en voz baja y Severus me observó por unos instantes, como si lo considerara.

\- De acuerdo. - contestó tras pensarlo por unos minutos. - siempre y cuando, Weasley se mantenga al margen y respete lo acordado.

Me preocupaba que Ron no pensara del mismo modo que el profesor Snape.


	21. Chapter 21

Rews rews:

Yetsave: Por algo se comienza, sí :).

Guest: El final de año te va a sorprender entonces :p. Que Hermione se ponga celosa es más raro, ya que Severus no tiene mujer alguna que lo esté pretendiendo. Aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor se me ocurre algo con respecto a eso.

MrsCactilio: Me alegro de que haya contribuido a tú felicidad :).

Okumura I: Espero que éste capítulo también te guste c:

Papillon: No te desesperes que ya casi llego jajaja.

~ Capítulo 21: _El regalo de Rose._

Esa mañana pensé en la excusa más tonta para poder conversar con la profesora McGonagall y sabía que el profesor Snape ni siquiera me había creído, pero no había dicho nada al respecto tampoco. Me imaginé que tras nuestra última conversación, Severus ya sabía que se lo contaría a Minerva y que perdía su tiempo, intentando detenerme.

La profesora me miró con la misma incredulidad con la que yo había mirado al profesor Snape, tras contarle todo lo que él me había confesado.

\- ¿En verdad dijo todo eso? - preguntó y con un pequeño movimiento de sus manos, agregó dos terrones más de azúcar a su té. - Por supuesto que está mintiendo, aceptó a casarse contigo...

\- Pero si lo que quería era ser expulsado y no le interesa su vida como mago, al contrario de lo que usted afirma, ¿entonces por qué?

 _La respuesta no tardó en iluminarme, recordando diversos fragmentos de mi pasado. Las innumerables veces que le había implorado que no me abandonara, que me ayudara a recuperar a mi hija. Todas las lágrimas que había derramado frente a él._

 _De pronto me sentí conmovida y de sólo pensar que al profesor Snape, le importaba de alguna manera. Aunque jamás lo admitiera._

Por la forma en que la profesora McGonagall me observaba, debí haber estado sonriendo o debí tener una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y colocando su taza de té sobre su plato de porcelana, se llevó una mano al pecho y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de apartar un par de lágrimas.

\- Hermione... - comenzó con voz trémula y debido a la emoción. - ¿Estás queriendo decirme que Severus se casó contigo, puesto que realmente quería ayudarte?

Pero no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta. Quizá se sentía a gusto conmigo y no tener que cambiar de vida y de manera tan drástica, aunque no quisiera admitir que le había hecho un favor también.

El desayuno decidí que debía ser en el gran comedor y me sorprendí al encontrarme con Severus. Se encontraba sentado en su lugar correspondiente, así que el profesor Flitwick se encargó de hacer aparecer una silla extra y a su lado. Muy pronto comíamos en absoluto silencio y eso me recordó que había algo que aún no había conversado con él.

\- Profesor, disculpe. - dije en voz baja, inclinándome un poco hacia su lado. - ¿Podemos hablar por unos minutos nada más?

Severus soltó el tenedor con mucho cuidado y como si pensara que pudiera romperse si aplicaba excesiva fuerza, limpiando su boca con una servilleta de tela y de forma muy disimulada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Mañana ya es fin de año y quisiera comprarle un regalo a Rose, debido a que no pude comprarle uno para navidad. También quisiera comprarme un nuevo vestido para la ocasión. Un poco de ropa, ya que la que tengo casi no me queda.

\- ¿Y cómo piensa probársela? - me preguntó sin siquiera mirarme, picando un par de salchichas con su cuchillo.

\- Madam Malkin ya debe tener listo, el uniforme de la escuela. Quizá pueda ayudarme, ya que se ha familiarizado con el problema.

Severus terminó de picar las salchichas de forma prácticamente minuciosa y permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, antes de volver a tomar su tenedor y responderme.

\- No puedo acompañarla, tengo mucho trabajo. - dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa con sidra de manzana y yo me mordí el labio inferior, mirando a mí alrededor.

\- Hagrid puede acompañarme, le prometo que nada sucederá. Por favor, en verdad quiero regalarle algo a Rose.

Le mantuve la vista y con la esperanza de que aceptara, intentando permanecer calmada y sumisa. Darle la imagen de que obedecería todas las condiciones que quisiera imponer, si me permitía ir.

\- Está bien, puede ir. Pero la quiero de vuelta para el almuerzo. - me dijo y sentí el impulso de abrazarlo para agradecérselo, aunque de inmediato me di cuenta de que habría sido demasiado.

Terminó su desayuno y se puso en pie, acercándose a Hagrid a unos pocos puestos de mí e inclinándose para susurrarle algo que supuse, se trataba de instrucciones para nuestro viaje. Hagrid asentía un par de veces y me miraba con una sonrisa, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. A él siempre le gustaban los momentos que pasábamos juntos.

Muy pronto estuve lista para partir y frente a Severus, ante las enormes puertas del vestíbulo. Hagrid sostenía mi silla de ruedas y continuaba diciendo, una y otra vez, que todo saldría bien y que cuidaría de mí.

 **HGSS**

Apenas y Severus se perdió de vista y junto con el castillo, Hagrid y yo, no tardamos en conversar y comenzar a reír, de camino al sauce boxeador. Me hacía preguntas de todo tipo y parecía muy ansioso de conocer a Rose. Sabía que si mi hija consideraba que Severus era alto, chillaría de emoción al conocer a Hagrid. Tendría la misma expresión que yo tuve, al ver su imponente presencia frente a mí.

Y Hagrid no tardó en contarme, un pequeño suceso entre Irma Pince y la profesora Rolanda Hooch. Al parecer, ambas mujeres trataban de espantar a una familia de murciélagos que vivía oculta en uno de los tramos de la biblioteca, pero encariñándose con sus crías. Según él, todo había terminado bien y la profesora Rolanda, volando en su escoba, había encontrado un lugar más seguro para dejar a la familia. Aunque no desestimaba que regresaran, acostumbrados ya a un estilo de vida y a la oscuridad y silencio de la biblioteca.

Gracias a sus historias, el viaje se hizo relativamente corto y prácticamente había olvidado que estaba en aquella terrible silla, nuevamente, bajo las miradas de los magos que pasaban junto a nosotros.

Madam Malkin parecía más que encantada de vernos y no tardó en entregarme mi nuevo uniforme, asegurándome que había sido un reto que había disfrutado. No esperaba que lo retirara personalmente y pudiendo enviármelo por correo, pero yo tenía una petición más por hacer. De inmediato tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir todo lo que le decía.

\- Veamos si lo he entendido correctamente. - dijo, mirando el pergamino y sus anotaciones. - quieres un vestido de gala, rojo pero no muy brillante, un color intermedio y con el escote adecuado. - me sonrió dulcemente. - sí, no es bueno exagerar. También quieres que se ate en tu cuello y te deje la espalda parcialmente descubierta, aunque sin exagerar.

Asentí con una sonrisa y Madam Malkin se rascó la barbilla con la pluma, entrecerrando la vista y como si se imaginara el vestido en su cabeza.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó, aplaudiendo de pronto. - ¿A qué casa perteneces, querida?

\- Gryffindor. - dije y Madam Malkin comenzó a asentir de inmediato, satisfecha.

\- Sí, tiene sentido. ¿Y qué te parece si agregamos un collar con un león? Dorado por supuesto y del tamaño adecuado. Estoy segura de que aquel hombre con el que vino antes, lo apreciará.

\- ¿El profesor Snape? - pregunté, ligeramente sorprendida y ruborizándome un poco. - ¿Por qué?

\- Puesto que parece ser un hombre que aprecia ese tipo de cosas. O eso espero. - me guiñó un ojo y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, agregó. - No sé por qué, pero me dio la impresión de que o estaban saliendo o tal vez algo más. Por la forma en que te mira...

Pero no me había dado cuenta de que Severus me dirigiera alguna mirada en especial. Conociéndolo, seguramente se burlaría de mi vestido y diría que he llevado el orgullo por mi casa, demasiado lejos. Quizá y hasta tendría razón, pero sólo lo sabría hasta el día en el que viera el vestido. Tras pagar una generosa cantidad de galeones y por la prisa con la que lo había ordenado, pude dedicarme a buscar un regalo para Rose.

 **HGSS**

 _Buenos días, Severus._

La voz de Irma Pince, no tardó en sobresaltar al profesor Snape, que revisaba los libros devueltos sobre el escritorio de la bibliotecaria de la escuela.

\- Buenos días, Irma. - contestó él, pero sin siquiera prestar atención y revisando los libros aún con más esmero. Ante aquel comportamiento tan poco habitual en él, Irma no tardó en fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en alguna cosa, Severus?

\- Estoy buscando un libro... un poco diferente de lo habitual. - Severus se puso nervioso de inmediato y temiendo a sonar cómo un idiota. La mujer se cruzó de brazos y asintiendo, esperó por los detalles. - ¿No tienes libros de pociones para niños?

La bibliotecaria parpadeó un par de veces, escéptica. Quizá había escuchado mal, pero por la expresión de bochorno en el rostro de su colega profesor, no se había vuelto loca de pronto y tampoco estaba soñando.

\- ¿Para niños, Severus? Bueno, sí, aquí estudian muchos niños. Me temo que no comprendo.

El profesor Snape dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y negó con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la sien y dejando reposar su cabeza sobre ella y su codo sobre el escritorio. ¿Cómo explicarlo adecuadamente y sin sonar a que se había vuelto finalmente loco?

\- No para niños con edad para ingresar a Hogwarts. Me refiero a niños más pequeños, de cuatro años para ser exactos.

Irma parpadeó un par de veces y aunque su rostro expresaba sorpresa pura, las esquinas de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa y Severus desvió la vista de inmediato, obviamente incómodo con el momento.

\- Bueno, Severus, tengo que admitir que es un pedido poco usual.

\- ¿¡Lo tienes o no lo tienes!? - demandó y la mujer meditó, mirando las estanterías llenas de libros. No estaba segura, jamás le habían preguntado algo así y tampoco veía a muchos niños de cuatro años, tan interesados en la lectura.

\- Creo que sé dónde puedes encontrar uno.

 **HGSS**

Miraba las vidrieras, pero no estaba segura del perfecto obsequio para Rose. Hagrid hacía muchas sugerencias, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos la conocía muy bien. Sé que amaba los muñecos de felpa, que Tim Tim era su favorito y que le gustaba leer también. ¿Pero qué era mejor? ¿Un libro de cuentos o algo con qué jugar?

Y entonces lo vi, cautivando mi atención completamente. Un conejo negro de felpa, que me trajo recuerdos de Severus y en tanto que no supe exactamente por qué, suponiendo que a Rose le sucedería igual. Era realmente suave y de un tamaño apropiado para que ella pudiera abrazarlo y dormir con él. Acaricié sus pequeños ojos negros y sus largas orejas.

\- ¿No te parecería gracioso que Rose, terminara llamándolo _"Severus"_? - le pregunté a Hagrid y él me sonrió muy contento.

\- Sé que no debo hablar de lo que no me corresponde, pero me sorprende que Rose le tenga tanto cariño al profesor Snape.

A cualquiera en verdad. Antes de que pudiera decir lo que pensaba y mientras nos encontrábamos junto a la puerta de la tienda, nos dimos cuenta de una especie de algarabía en una de las esquinas. Cristales volaban por los aires y al parecer, un grupo de magos robaba uno de los tantos establecimientos de Hogsmeade. Hagrid no tardó en intentar darle la vuelta a mí silla para al menos regresar al interior de la tienda, pero los magos tenebrosos caminaban en nuestra dirección y arrojando hechizos a todo lo que se les atravesara.

La juguetería no tardó en estallar y como prácticamente nos habíamos quedado entre la puerta y los mortífagos que caminaban hacia nosotros, caímos presos del impacto y yo no tardé en salir despedida de la silla, encontrándome en el suelo.

Al intentar reincorporarme, terminé enterrándome un par de vidrios en las manos y de inmediato solté un quejido de dolor. Tenía un par de raspaduras en las rodillas y en los brazos, mientras que Hagrid trataba de ponerse en pie rápidamente y asistirme. Tenía una fea herida en la frente, al igual que yo, además de polvo por los escombros.

Un terrible pánico no tardó en invadirme, al encontrarme indefensa en el suelo. Estaba inválida y resultaba una presa fácil para los enemigos. De pronto temí morir y desee que Severus pudiera rescatarme de aquella terrible situación.

\- ¡Hermione! - exclamó Hagrid a plena voz y muy pronto, esquivando los hechizos y escombros, logró levantarme del suelo y escabullirse por un callejón.

El profesor Snape no iba a estar para nada contento y aún tras todo lo que había ocurrido, podía imaginarme sus palabras.

 **HGSS**

Hagrid y yo, continuábamos respirando agitadamente y aunque ya estuviésemos a salvo, en los terrenos del colegio. Apenas y habíamos tenido suerte, mi corazón latía a miles de revoluciones por minuto y sentía que iba a estallarme en el pecho. No tardé en encontrarme en la enfermería y al escuchar la historia, Poppy se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, aterrada y diciendo una y otra vez, que debía informárselo a Severus.

No tardó mucho tiempo, antes de que Severus entrara y tan pálido como jamás le había visto y en el tiempo que llevábamos de casados. Se detuvo junto a la cama y con gran desespero, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, poniendo especial atención en todos los golpes que alcanzaba a ver.

\- ¿Está herida...? - preguntó en apenas un susurro, su labio inferior temblaba de manera desagradable.

\- No, sólo tengo un par de raspaduras y cortadas en las manos. La tienda en la que estábamos, estalló prácticamente por completo y sólo espero que el regalo de Rose no se haya estropeado.

El profesor Snape parecía realmente sorprendido de que aún después de aquel atroz ataque y a plena luz del día, aún pudiera pensar en ello. Tras Hagrid curar sus heridas y continuar disculpándose con Severus por el incidente, aunque no había sido su culpa en lo absoluto, se marchó y el profesor Snape permaneció a mi lado, mientras Poppy curaba mis heridas.

Continuaba en silencio pero podía notar su enfado, aunque no me miraba y en cambio, observaba las camillas frente a nosotros. Promfey decidió no decir nada y pensaba que lo mejor era no echarle más leña al fuego. Severus parecía a punto de gritarle a cualquiera que le dijera una sola palabra.

Una vez que Poppy se alejó para buscar un poco de vendaje, miré tentativamente al profesor y decidí decirle la verdad sobre lo que había sentido en aquel terrible momento.

\- Tuve mucho miedo, pensé que moriría. - dije, volviendo a sentir un desagradable nudo en mi garganta y al recordar cuán cerca habían estado esos hombres, de matarnos a Hagrid y a mí. - por un momento rogué que estuviera allí, que pudiera protegerme.

Dejé de hablar de inmediato y sentí un par de lágrimas, recorrer mis heridas mejillas, enjuagando lo que pudiera quedar de aquel terrible hecho. Severus se giró para mirarme y aún con gran enfado, en lo que pensé, me recriminaría el haber salido del castillo y sin su compañía.

Pero no fue así, simplemente maldijo audiblemente y dio un golpe a la cama, sobresaltándome ante su repentino movimiento.

\- Soy un tonto, no debí haberle permitido marcharse sin mí.- dijo con los dientes apretados y para ese momento, ya yo había comenzado a temblar nuevamente. Intentaba controlar mis sollozos, pero apenas y podía respirar. Ya no me sentía tan valiente ni mucho menos heroica. Ahora me sentía como un peso muerto, incapaz de defenderme apropiadamente siquiera.

Y en medio de mis sollozos, sentí mi rostro fundido entre túnicas negras. El profesor Snape me había rodeado con uno de sus brazos y terminé con el rostro hundido en su pecho. Apenas y conseguí detener otro sollozo y su respuesta, para mi sorpresa, fue abrazarme aún más fuerte y teniendo especial cuidado con mis heridas.

\- _Se lo agradezco._ \- alcancé a murmurar pero no contestó y permaneció quieto, con su quijada entre mis cabellos. Sus manos aún temblaban y todo él, parecía no poder creer que estuviera sana y salva.

Se apartó de mí tras minutos que me parecieron eternos, ajustándose las túnicas y mirándome atentamente. La intensidad de su mirada sobre mis ojos, me hizo sonrojarme y no supe exactamente por qué. Una vez que Poppy terminó de curar y cubrir mis heridas, Severus dictaminó que necesitaba descansar y muy pronto se inclinó sobre mí, con el mayor de los cuidados, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos y llevándome hasta nuestro despacho.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda en el sofá, sirvió un poco de brandy en dos pequeños vasos y se sentó frente a mí, colocando el sillón a pocos centímetros del sofá. Me ofreció uno de los vasos y no dudé en tomarlo y con un pequeño movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza. Se bebió el suyo en dos tragos, colocando el vaso sobre la mesa y contemplándome por unos segundos, antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar alrededor del despacho.

Decidí dar un pequeño sorbo a la bebida pero ante su quemante sabor, desistí de continuar bebiendo y coloqué el vaso sobre la mesa. El profesor Snape continuó caminando frente a mí, para detenerse tras un par de minutos y apoyar sus brazos sobre otro de los sillones en el despacho.

\- Le escribiré a la señora Potter y le informaré que no podemos asistir.

\- Profesor... por favor. Ya he comprado un regalo e incluso...

\- No. - no demoró en interrumpirme. - necesita descansar, ¡acaba de sufrir un ataque! ¡Pudo haberse muerto!

\- Pero ya todo está bien y no fue así. Si bien es cierto que éstas heridas arruinan mis planes. - y pensaba en el vestido por un momento. - ¡Se lo ruego!

Severus pareció volver a tener una diatriba mental y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, una y otra vez.

\- Señorita Granger, por favor no me ponga en ésta situación.

\- Usted mismo afirmó que mí tiempo con Rose, estaba prácticamente contado.

Dejé escapar otro sollozo, derramando lágrimas súbitamente y dándome cuenta de que el profesor Snape en verdad, detestaba oírme llorar.


	22. Chapter 22

Reviews :)

Sevsnap: Jeje te voy a malcriar, ya vas a ver.

Megumi: Espero que te guste ;).

Christine: Ojalá a Rose le gusten los regalos.

Azel: Descuida, gracias a Snape y a Rose, Hermione recuperará su muchosidad y volverá a ser la misma de siempre :).

Vodka: Wow, siempre pensé que nunca sería merecedora de un comentario tuyo. Siempre te veo y pienso que aún no te motivo para que me dejaras un comentario. Qué bueno que por fin lo conseguí :). Espero que éste te guste también y te agradezco mucho por tú apoyo.

Papillon: Y se pone mejor :).

~ Capítulo 22: _Fin de año_

 _Durante toda la tarde, el profesor Snape no me permitió moverme de la cama, a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario. Los elfos no tardaron en traer el almuerzo hasta mi habitación, mientras ojeaba los libros y trataba de esforzarme en encontrar una forma de romper la maldición que pesaba sobre mí._

 _Aunque no pude evitarlo y muy pronto me quedé dormida. Estaba tan cansada tras el ataque, que no podía dejar de bostezar. Por supuesto que el suceso no tardó en correr en la boca de todos los que residían en el castillo, Albus siempre lo había dicho:_

 _"Todo lo que ocurre es un secreto y naturalmente, toda la escuela lo sabe."_

 _Y en medio de la siesta que me vi en la obligación de tomar, me pareció ver que la puerta de mi habitación se abría lentamente y también, que el rostro de Severus se asomaba ligeramente. Quizá estaba soñando, pero no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta._

 _Estaba muy cansada y aun cuando la enfermera Promfey había hecho maravillas con mis heridas, sentía un incómodo dolor por todo mi cuerpo._

 _\- Señorita Granger. - por alguna razón, la voz de Severus sonaba menos soberbia y sarcástica. Casi puedo decir que se escuchaba condescendiente. Aunque quizá y seguramente aún tenía sueño, escuchando de manera equívoca. Al despertar lo encontré sentado junto a mí y ligeramente tenso en la silla de visitas. - ¿Todavía quiere asistir a la fiesta en la madriguera?_

 _Aparté las cobijas y ahogué un bostezo, frotándome los ojos con suavidad y reincorporándome hasta sentarme. Al hacerlo, me pareció que el profesor Snape sonrió y terminé frunciendo el ceño, curiosa._

 _\- Sí, todavía quiero asistir. - dije, pero Severus continuaba sonriendo con una expresión de burla que no me gustaba y arqueando una de sus cejas. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué está sonriendo de esa forma?_

 _\- Definitivamente que Gryffindor, en verdad que la representa. - ante la expresión de confusión en mi rostro, Severus se inclinó hacia la cómoda junto a la cama y abrió una de las gavetas, buscando algo. Intenté mirar más de cerca, pero corría el riesgo de caerme de la cama, así que esperé. Encontró lo que buscaba y se trataba de un espejo. Lo colocó frente a mí y me di cuenta, de inmediato, acerca de lo que era gracioso para él. Mi cabello saltaba en todas direcciones y realmente me daba el aspecto de tener una melena. Me ruboricé y comencé a intentar alisarlo con mis manos. - por cierto, ha recibido un paquete. Además de un par de obsequios de Minerva y otros miembros del staff. Tuve que correrlos, hace ya un par de horas, puesto a que amenazaban con esperar tras la puerta de su habitación y hasta que despertara._

 _Me pregunté de inmediato si ese paquete que había recibido, se trataba del vestido que había ordenado. Volví a ruborizarme y preguntándome si Severus había mirado mi correspondencia. El profesor Snape se puso en pie y al cabo de unos cortos minutos, regresó con un paquete entre sus manos y encima de dicho encargo, el regalo que había comprado para Rose._

 _\- ¿Miró mi correo? - pregunté con cierta vergüenza y Severus negó con la cabeza, colocándolos en mis manos._

 _\- ¿Debería? - preguntó con su usual sarcasmo. - No creo que alguien quiera matarla, a través del correo, como tampoco creo que usted haya ordenado algo peligroso. ¿O sí? - suspiró pesadamente y regresó a su asiento, frente a mí. - Además, con leer las tarjetas me ha sido más que suficiente._

 _Se marchó tras haberle dado las gracias y comencé a desempacar el vestido y los accesorios. Mis manos temblaban con mucha ansiedad. Quería lucir y sentirme hermosa, dejar atrás mi apariencia de mujer enferma y lastimada._

 _"Querida:_

 _Ha sido en verdad, muy encantador el poder trabajar para ti. Los accesorios fue lo más complicado de encontrar y debido a los recientes destrozos que esos terribles mortífagos han causado. Espero que estés satisfecha, incluso con los zapatos, que fueron confeccionados por elfos zapateros de Europa. ¡Aprendieron de grandes maestros muggles y hacen maravillas que ni te imaginas!"_

 _Sonreí y por un momento, esperé que los elfos recibieran el justo dinero por sus esfuerzos. El regalo de Rose también parecía estar intacto, así que lo devolví a su bolsa de regalo y coloqué ambos paquetes, a un lado de mí en la cama._

 _Prácticamente no podía esperar y estaba realmente emocionada por la fiesta._

 **HGSS**

Severus miraba su reloj con gran impaciencia, fuera de mi dormitorio, pero yo continuaba diciendo que no estaba lista. Me había prometido que encontraría otra silla de ruedas, pero la verdad era que yo no quería ni pensar en ello. Le daba los últimos toques a mi cabello y me calzaba los zapatos y los accesorios, retocando un poco mi maquillaje y mirándome en el espejo. Sentía cierto nerviosismo de imaginarme lo que todos dirían de mi vestido y también, pensando en lo que Madam Malkin había dicho sobre el profesor Snape.

Como si esperara su aprobación.

\- Señorita Granger, es elegante el ser ligeramente impuntuales. - respiró con gran pesadez y continuó. - pero usted se está pasando de la raya.

\- Ya casi estoy lista. - sonreí por lo bajo y respiré hondamente, empujando mi silla lo mejor que podía, encarando la puerta de la habitación. - Bien, ya he terminado.

Escuché el pomo de mi puerta y traté de lucir calmada y segura de mi apariencia, aunque no estuviera tan conforme con lo que veía en el espejo. Había adelgazado mucho y tampoco había podido ocultar muy bien, las marcas del ataque que había sufrido. Severus no tardó en entrar y se encontró de espaldas a mí, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y continuaba quejándose.

\- Ya era hora. Comenzaba a creer, que estaría lista para el próximo año. - dijo y entonces se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Me di cuenta de que había retrocedido ligeramente y parpadeado, realmente sorprendido. Se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, reparando en mi apariencia y mientras que yo suspiraba, nerviosa.

Un pesado silencio no tardó en impregnar la habitación y dejé de cuestionarme que no le gustara mi vestido, sintiéndome mucho mejor consigo misma.

\- Será mejor que nos marchemos pronto. - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir y en cuanto le sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza, me di cuenta de que Severus había desviado la vista y que un delicado rubor había comenzado a subir desde su cuello y a teñir sus pálidas mejillas.

Se acercó hasta mí y parecía torpe y confundido, como jamás le había visto. No sabía ni por dónde empezar para sostenerme y una vez que lo consiguió, noté que retenía el aliento y temblaba ligeramente, muy nervioso.

\- Luce muy bien con ese traje de gala negro. - dije, mirando su saco y los botones. Mis manos acariciaban la tela mientras se movía y me di cuenta de que era realmente suave. El profesor Snape se encogió de hombros, mientras nos acercábamos a la chimenea.

\- No es mucha la diferencia de lo que uso a diario. - dijo y tras dudar por unos segundos, se atrevió a continuar. - pero no puedo decir lo mismo de usted y aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo, definitivamente que el rojo es su color.

Al entrar a las llamas de la chimenea, me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape acababa de hacerme un cumplido y sentí un agradable calor en mi interior, que nada había tenido que ver con la chimenea.

Para cuando llegamos a la madriguera y Severus caminaba hacia la puerta principal, sosteniéndome aún más cerca de su cuerpo y para evitar que cayera mucha nieve sobre mí, sentía que había estado manteniendo una sonrisa durante mucho tiempo y que no tardó en ensancharse, al ser recibidos por la señora Weasley.

No demoré en escuchar cumplidos sobre nuestra apariencia y me sentí realmente confiada de que sería una buena noche, mientras tuviera mí chal para cubrir mis brazos descubiertos, con aquellas heridas y mi cabello en su lugar, para ocultar el golpe en mi frente. Severus me sentó en el sillón del salón y con mucho cuidado, quitándose su abrigo negro y colocándolo sobre mis hombros, al darse cuenta de que temblaba a causa de la fría nieve y de que mi sedoso chal, jamás me calentaría. La señora Weasley no tardó en avivar el fuego y sentarse frente a nosotros, sirviendo generosas tazas de chocolate caliente.

\- Te ves realmente hermosa, Hermione. - me dijo. - ese vestido es precioso, sin duda, ¡además de esos lindos accesorios! - sonreí y sostuve mi collar con el león de oro, mirándolo atentamente y con el rostro prácticamente hirviendo del sonroje, tras notar ambas miradas sobre mí.

\- _Muchas gracias..._ \- dije en voz baja, mientras la señora Weasley continuaba y sobresaltando a Severus junto a mí.

\- ¿No cree que Hermione se ve preciosa en ese vestido? - preguntó y el profesor Snape alzó la cabeza de inmediato, tras contemplar el león tanto como yo y su pie terminó chocando con la mesa frente a nosotros, casi derramando su taza de chocolate. - pero por supuesto que usted también se ve realmente elegante.

Antes de que Severus pudiera responder, fue interrumpido por Rose quien corría hacia nosotros. Me di cuenta de que suspiraba aliviado de no tener que contestar y de pronto quise reír. Rose tenía un gran lazo blanco sobre su cabeza y no tardé en darme cuenta de su largo y sedoso cabello pelirrojo, ondeando tras ella. Se veía realmente hermosa, en un vestido pastel. No tardó en arrojarse hacia el profesor Snape, que no supo qué hacer.

\- ¡Severus! ¡Hermione! - chilló muy emocionada y tras abrazar a Severus, me di cuenta de que me abrazaría de igual manera. Le devolví el abrazo y tan fuerte como pude, mientras me inclinaba hacia un lado de mí y tomaba un paquete de regalo.

\- Severus y yo, te hemos traído un obsequio. - no le había preguntado al profesor Snape si quería participar, pero pensé que era mejor así. Rose lo tomó de inmediato y muy emocionada, mirando a la señora Weasley y como si esperara su aprobación para abrirlo. - Esperamos que te guste...

\- Ábrelo Rosie... - insistió la señora Weasley y Rose chilló de emoción, deshaciendo el lazo sobre la tapa y las cintas que rodeaban la caja.

Sus ojos prácticamente se ensancharon como platos y no tardó en tomar el conejo negro, soltando la caja y abrazándolo contra su pequeño cuerpo. Acarició sus pequeños ojos negros y sus largas orejas, tal cual yo había hecho.

\- ¡Es perfecto y es idéntico a Severus! - exclamó, en tanto que Severus arqueó una de sus cejas y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, mientras yo bebía un poco de chocolate caliente y me encogía de hombros, mirándolo a su vez.

\- Una cosa más. - dijo el profesor con voz baja y tanto Rose como yo, lo miramos atentamente. Introdujo una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos del saco que tenía sobre mis hombros y sustrajo un libro que parecía de bolsillo. Rose observaba con mucha sorpresa, mientras Severus lo devolvía a su tamaño original.

Un libro bastante artesanal y que se mantenía junto, gracias a un par de cintas en su lomo. Su carátula era dura y tenía un caldero grabado en ella, además de las palabras: _"mi primer libro de pociones"_. Severus lo abrió frente a nosotras y las figuras no tardaron en levantarse. Tenían pestañas para tirar de ellas y descubrir cosas nuevas, además de mover las figuras.

\- _Amortentia_. - leyó el profesor Snape y tirando suavemente de las fichas. Los ingredientes se mezclaron y de inmediato, humo de color rosado pastel y lleno de corazones, no tardó en aparecer frente a los sorprendidos ojos de mi hija.

\- ¡Qué increíble! - exclamó Rose, mientras Severus lo cerraba cuidadosamente y lo ponía entre sus manos. No tardó ella en chillar de emoción nuevamente, abrazándolo y corriendo en dirección de la cocina.

Severus pareció realmente contento consigo mismo y la felicidad de mi hija, gracias a su regalo. Me había dejado totalmente sorprendida, ya que jamás habría esperado un gesto así de su parte.

\- Maravilloso obsequio, profesor. - dije, con una sonrisa amplia. - Muchas gracias.

 **HGSS**

Poco a poco, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y muy pronto me encontré entre los brazos de Ginny y de la mejor forma que podía, debido a su embarazo, mientras que Severus nos observaba desde uno de los sillones y sosteniendo una copa con champaña. Mi mejor amiga se veía realmente hermosa, mientras estaba en estado, haciéndome ansiar el poder conocer muy pronto, a la pequeña Lily.

Tomó una de mis manos, alzándola frente a sus ojos, admirando los accesorios que llevaba y también el vestido. No demoró en sentarse a mi lado y contarme lo feliz que estaba de que hubiésemos decidido asistir.

\- Profesor... - Escuché la voz de Harry y me di cuenta de que estrechaba una de las manos del profesor Snape, sosteniendo una copa también con champaña y asintiendo suavemente, mientras Severus parecía decirle algo. Ginny contuvo una pequeña risita, tras mirarlos por unos segundos y tras notar que traía el abrigo del profesor, sobre mis hombros. Me observaba con cierta picardía.

\- Veo que el profesor Snape y tú, por fin han conseguido llevarse bien. Dime, ¿y ya te dijo lo que piensa de tu hermoso vestido?

Me ruboricé de sólo pensar en tener que explicarle lo que Severus había pensado de mi vestido y Ginny pareció no poderse contener más, riéndose al fin y atrayendo la atención de Harry y del profesor Snape, quienes giraron sus cabezas en nuestra dirección. Sostuvo mis manos e inclinando su cabeza hacia mí, para susurrarme.

\- Apuesto a que le gustó tu vestido. ¿No dijo nada acerca de tu escote o de tu espalda ligeramente descubierta?

\- ¡Ginny! - exclamé ruborizándome aún más fuerte y mientras ella reía, echándose aire en los ojos, para no correrse el maquillaje.

Harry no demoró en acercarse hasta mí y tras besar una de mis mejillas, también me susurró que me veía hermosa con mi vestido y que adoraba mi perfume, que naturalmente el profesor Snape tenía en todo su cuerpo.

Me sentía realmente feliz y de vez en cuando, mis miradas se cruzaban con las de Severus. Me observaba con gran atención mientras bebía de su copa, de vez en cuando charlando con algún miembro de la familia Weasley o con Rose, quien tiraba de una de sus manos y pidiéndole que se pusiera en pie y le acompañara hasta alguna parte que desconocía. Terminó cediendo y poniéndose de pie, mientras yo lo miraba partir y bebía un poco de champaña también, sonriendo.

Estaba completamente segura de que sin saberlo, el profesor Snape se convertía en otro padre para mi hija.

\- Hermione... - la voz de Ron no tardó en sobresaltarme, mientras Lavander se inclinaba sobre mí y besaba una de mis mejillas, a modo de saludo. - Qué hermosa te ves...

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, ¡esos zarcillos dorados son precisos para ti! Y tu cabello... ¡tus rizos lucen maravillosos!

Ron no me apartaba la vista de encima y tampoco al abrigo de Severus, en tanto que me hizo sentir incómoda y cubrirme aún más con él. De no haber sido por Rose y su emoción de contarle acerca del regalo que el profesor Snape le había hecho, estaba segura de que habría comentado algo al respecto.

\- ¡Mira, papá! - exclamó mi hija con mucha felicidad, mostrándole su libro de pociones.

\- ¡Pero qué lindo libro! - dijo él, maravillado. - ¿Quién te regaló una cosa tan bonita como ésta?

\- ¡Severus me lo regaló y me gusta mucho papá!

Ron alzó su cabeza tras mirar el libro con sorpresa y escuchar quién se lo había regalado, para encontrarse con la mirada seria y calculadora del profesor Snape, sentándose a mi lado y más cerca de lo usual, como si intentara marcar su territorio.

\- Buenas noches, Weasley. - el rostro del profesor permanecía serio, pero el tono de su voz demostraba la antipatía que sentía por él. - linda noche...

\- Buenas noches. - se vio obligado a responder e intentando sonar calmado, recordando que Rose se encontraba escuchando atentamente.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿quisiera cenar ahora mismo? Necesita alimentarse bien, ha perdido mucho peso.

No supe qué decir, así que decidí asentir con la cabeza suavemente y para terminar con aquella discusión. El profesor Snape no tardó en ponerse de pie e inclinarse junto a mí, para levantarme del sofá y pasar junto a Ron. Me di cuenta de que me sostenía más cerca de sí de lo necesario, tan sólo para irritar a Ronald.

 **HGSS**

En medio de la cena y tras sentarme junto al profesor Snape, me vi obligada a hacer lo que menos quería. Hablar sobre el ataque que había sufrido, ya que el profesor había dispuesto su abrigo tras el respaldar de mi silla y tras Ginny darse cuenta de las pequeñas cortadas en mis palmas. Intentaba mantener oculto el golpe que tenía en la frente, pero al levantarme del sofá, el profesor Snape me había despeinado ligeramente y había terminado siendo visible.

El rostro de los reunidos en la mesa, pasó de sonrisas a la preocupación, mientras yo miraba mi plato y trataba de ignorar el mundo que me rodeaba, sintiendo que toda la felicidad que había experimentado horas antes, se extinguía de un soplo.

Ron no tardó en ponerse de pie y dar un golpe a la mesa, sobresaltándonos de inmediato. Parecía muy enfadado y apenas podía respirar.

\- ¡Cómo se atrevió a permitir que saliera sola! Usted ya debería saberlo, ¿¡o no!? ¡Pero claro, qué demonios le va a importar la vida de Hermione!

Severus intentó permanecer calmado y continuar cenando, mientras Lavander sostenía una de las manos de Ron, desde su silla, e intentando calmarlo. Rogaba interiormente que el profesor Snape lo ignorara y que no se armara una discusión entre ambos.

\- ¿¡Es que acaso es sordo!? ¡Hermione pudo haberse muerto! - respiró pesadamente y pareció por fin poder descargar y justificar, todo el odio que sentía por Severus. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto y el profesor había sufrido un gran estrés tras el ataque.

\- No estoy sordo y le escucho perfectamente, Weasley. - respondió él, llanamente. - sé que fue una tontería, pero Granger ansiaba poder comprarle un regalo a su hija y yo estaba muy ocupado para...

\- ¡Por supuesto, infeliz! ¡Usted siempre está muy ocupado y a no ser que sea importante para usted... lo demás qué importa!

El profesor Snape perdió todo color en su rostro y aunque le susurré que no le hiciera caso, no tardó en levantarse de su asiento. Ambos se miraban por sobre la mesa y los nudillos de Snape comenzaban a tornarse blancos, de la presión que ejercía en aquella pieza de madera.

Creía que estaba a punto de decirle a Ron, lo preocupado que había estado por mí, pero no parecía encontrar palabras para expresarlo.

\- Ni se le ocurra hablar de lo que no sabe, Weasley... - le advirtió Severus, pero eso no lo detuvo.

\- Pero si yo lo sé a la perfección, ¡estoy hablando de sus mejores amigos. De esos asesinos como usted!

\- ¡Severus! - exclamé, al darme cuenta de que el profesor Snape se había inclinado aún más hacia el frente en la mesa y que había conseguido sostener a Ron por las solapas de su traje, volteando un par de platos y copas. - ¡por favor...!

La puerta de la cocina no tardó en abrirse y el señor Weasley entró por ella, junto a George, Bill, Fleur y Charlie, además de Teddy Lupin. Miraban la escena con sorpresa, mientras Snape le mostraba sus dientes a Ron, quien también lo miraba de forma desafiante.

\- ¡Pero qué diantres sucede! - exclamó el señor Weasley y eso pareció bastar para que Severus soltara a Ron y pasara a un lado de mí, aunque intentara sostener una de sus manos y detenerlo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, pero ya no tenía apetito y le imploré a Harry que me levantara de la mesa y me sentara nuevamente en la sala de estar. Terminó dejándome junto al alféizar, para contemplar la nieve caer tras la ventana.

Sentía una terrible vergüenza por lo que había sucedido y al mismo tiempo, cierta tristeza por todas las palabras que Ron había dicho sobre Severus y que yo sabía que no eran ciertas. El profesor Snape ya había sufrido bastante como mortífago y pagado por las consecuencias de sus terribles actos.

\- Señorita Granger. - escuché su voz e intenté secar mis lágrimas con disimulo. Severus se sentó frente a mí y me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos solos, que nadie nos miraba. Todos se encontraban en la cocina y escuchando una de las famosas historias de dragones, de Charlie.

\- Lo siento tanto... - le dije, alzando mi rostro y mirándolo atentamente a los ojos. El profesor continuaba pálido y enfadado por cómo habían girado los eventos de la noche. - no quise que esto sucediera.

Severus negó con la cabeza y me sonrió de manera sarcástica, lo que me dio a entender que ya se lo esperaba. Y en cierta forma, yo también me imaginaba que Ron se enfadaría por mis heridas, aunque nunca imaginé que de aquella forma.

\- Me lo esperaba, aunque en cierta forma agradezco que hubiese testigos o habría sido un mal ejemplo para su hija.

\- Usted sabe muy bien que nada de lo que Ron dijo... es cierto.

\- Señorita Granger, sé perfectamente quién soy y también lo que soy. - me dijo, desviando la vista y haciéndome sentir mucho peor, al pensar que se restaba mucho crédito. Él había hecho todo por recuperarse de su oscuro pasado y vivir tranquilamente. No era como Lucius y jamás lo sería.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - exclamé, sosteniendo sus manos y sosteniéndole la mirada, mientras él me observaba a su vez, sorprendido por mis repentinas acciones. En aquella cena, finalmente había dicho su nombre y ahora sostenía sus manos, mientras las mojaba con mis lágrimas. - Usted no es como esos horribles mortífagos y jamás lo será. Yo lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo está tan segura, si hace unos días creía que era el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra?

No supe si se debía a la champaña que habíamos bebido y al calor del momento, lo agitado de la situación, pero solté sus manos con delicadeza y así, sostuve su quijada y le obligué a mirarme. Le sonreí entre lágrimas, acercando su rostro al mío.

\- Porque lo sé. - susurré contra sus labios, besándolo finalmente.

Al principio, el profesor Snape no se movió y me imaginé que no tardaría en apartarme de él y recriminarme el hecho de siquiera pensar en acercarme. Sin embargo y por ello pensaba que se trataba de la bebida y el momento, pero Severus no tardó en corresponderme y suavemente comenzó a abrir sus labios sobre los míos, acariciándome con su lengua cálida, delicadamente, con sabor a champaña. Colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de mis muslos y la otra sobre mi espalda descubierta, sobresaltándome por un momento y haciéndome gemir de la sorpresa, entre sus labios.

Tras el susto inicial, simplemente terminé perdiéndome en sus ligeramente resecos labios y entrelazando mi mano con la suya, sobre mi muslo.

La nieve que caía tras el cristal, muy pronto dejó de importarme.


	23. Chapter 23

A ver reviews :).

Lora: Espero que éste te guste. Y a mí también me encanta Severus.

Guest: Yo hasta entiendo a Ron. La madre de su hija, casi se muere.

Yetsave: Como Snape dijo, Hermione y Ron como que no terminaron su historia y por eso tiene como celos y pues, ella es la madre de su hija. Pronto vendrán más besos y Ginny es buena amiga, al igual que Harry. Me alegro que te guste y si tienes alguna sugerencia o comentario, no dudes en hacerla.

Papillon: Sabes que soy realmente mala para describir los momentos románticos, así que me alegra que te haya gustado. Severus no puede evitarlo y Rose le ablanda el corazón :).

Isis: Pronto se irán acomodando las cosas. Y ya vas a ver qué pasa con Ron.

Nico: No te vayas a morir de la emoción jaja. Espero que éste también te guste.

Megumi: Me alegro de que te gustara y te espero en el siguiente.

Vodka: Se hace lo que se puede, gracias por siempre estar tan atenta y motivarme para escribir. Por ustedes es que hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Hyll: Descuida, muchísimas gracias por haberte tomado tú tiempo para comentar :). Espero que éste te guste.

SeverusDarcy: Yo amo los conejos y por eso lo puse :). Me alegro de que te guste y ojalá te haga sentir mejor mi escrito.

Az: Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo :). Pronto Severus se dará cuenta de que Hermione le ama y él a ella.

Christine: Espero que lo que he escrito, te guste también :).

Sevsnap: Jajaja ya vas a ver lo que pasa.

SnapeEileen: Pronto volverán a besarse, ya vas a ver.

 _*El capítulo puede que no me quede bien, debido a mi madre y su alzheimer. Convulsionó y casi no pudimos dormir, así que prometo compensarlo en el que sigue._

~ Capítulo 23: _La pesadilla_

Prácticamente apagué todas las alarmas sobre lo que ocurría a mí alrededor y solamente pensaba en el beso que Severus y yo, compartíamos en el alféizar. Su mano firme sobre la mía, se sentía tan bien sobre mi muslo, como si de alguna forma siempre hubiera formado parte de mí y haciéndome rogar que jamás se apartara de mi lado. La piel de mi espalda, parcialmente fría, prácticamente se derretía entre sus cálidos dedos y comenzaba a presionarme contra su cuerpo, deseando estar todavía más cerca y sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón, bajo la mano que tenía sobre su pecho. Rompimos el contacto entre nosotros tras escuchar las primeras campanadas del reloj de péndulo en el salón, mirándonos como si aún no pudiésemos dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido. Intentábamos recuperar el aliento, mientras la familia Weasley comenzaba el conteo regresivo para el final del año.

Lavander Brown caminó hasta el salón, colocando un plato con galletas sobre la mesa y un par de copas para servir más champán. Nos miró atentamente, con una sonrisa, poniendo especial atención en la mano de Severus sobre la mía, además de nuestros sonrojados rostros mientras intentábamos recuperar el habla. Doce campanadas y los abrazos no demoraron en llegar mientras Severus y yo, nos mirábamos con cierta incomodidad y preguntándonos qué debíamos hacer a continuación.

Sentí los brazos de Severus a mí alrededor y ni siquiera pensé en resistirme. Sonreí, cerrando mis ojos y descansando mi cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Había estado conteniendo el aliento, pensando que lo rechazaría, y muy pronto sentí que se relajaba entre mis brazos.

\- _Feliz año nuevo, señorita Granger._ \- murmuró en mi oído.

\- Feliz año nuevo, profesor Snape.

Nos separamos en el momento justo, mientras la familia se aproximaba para abrazarme y estrechar las manos de Severus, a excepción de Rose que se arrojó a sus brazos y no dudó de darle un beso en una de sus mejillas.

Las risas no tardaron en llenar el ambiente. Severus finalmente se había levantado y tomando otra copa, no tardó en ofrecérmela, cediéndole su lugar a Ginny Weasley y siguiendo a Rose, que deseaba enseñarle todos los regalos que había recibido. La señora Weasley y el señor Arthur Weasley, intentaban encender un viejo tocadiscos para bailar, mientras que Bill, Fleur, Teddy, George y Harry, continuaban escuchando historias sobre dragones que Charlie relataba.

\- Me extraña que el profesor Snape, no pensara en los condones muggles. - dijo Ginny, frunciendo el ceño. - quiero decir, no es que el ministerio de magia vaya a revisar tú basura, para encontrar preservativos.

\- Escuché que Lavander Brown, toma pastillas anticonceptivas. ¿Acaso ello, no supone un gran riesgo?

\- Ron aún no ha podido recuperarse, tras tu coma. Es por eso que actúa de la forma en que lo hizo, en medio de la cena. Eres la madre de su hija, teme volver a perderte, sé que aún siente algo por ti. Tiene cuatro años de casado con Lavander y jamás lo había visto tan feliz, desde que despertaste del coma.

Sentí un extraño impulso de confesarle que Severus y yo, ya nos habíamos besado, pero me contuve y en buen momento. Lavander parecía realmente emocionada, sosteniendo uno de los brazos de Ron, mirándome y también al profesor Snape.

\- Me pareció que Hermione y el profesor Snape, finalmente se besaron. - dijo, mientras observaba a Severus a lo lejos, mirando la vasta colección de muñecos de felpa que Rose intentaba contener entre sus pequeños brazos. - Colocaba el plato con galletas para los niños y los vi muy juntos en el alféizar, mientras el profesor sostenía una de sus manos. ¡Ambos se veían sonrojados y sorprendidos! ¿No te parece bien que Hermione finalmente, pueda ser feliz después del coma?

Mientras charlaba con Ginny, sentí mi mirada sostenida por otra mirada realmente intensa. Ronald no dejaba de mirarme y parecía aún más enfadado que anteriormente, aunque también me dio la impresión de que traía una expresión ligeramente herida en su semblante.

La una con veinte minutos de la madrugada y Severus y yo, decidimos retirarnos a nuestra habitación. Besé la frente de Rose y deseándole las buenas noches, ahogué un bostezo entre los brazos de Severus. Ni siquiera discutimos quién dormiría en la cama, creo que estábamos muy ebrios como para pensar con detalle en las cosas.

A mitad de la noche, él dormía a mi lado y yo me había acomodado en una esquina, abrazando la almohada con una sonrisa que verdaderamente no podía ocultar. Sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza gracias al champán y un agradable cosquilleo en el centro del estómago, de sólo recordar el beso entre ambos.

Había tanta pasión sin explotar, dentro de Severus, que me hacía suspirar de imaginar lo que habría ocurrido de habernos encontrado solos y en otras circunstancias. Sus labios se abrieron bajo los míos, casi de inmediato, dándome una pequeña muestra de lo que era capaz de hacer y de alguna forma, consiguiendo que me preguntara:

 _Qué pasará después._

Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos suavemente, realmente cansada. No tardé en quedarme dormida y de inmediato, tuve un extraño sueño.

 **HGSS**

 _Voldemort otra vez. Todo parecía moverse lentamente y como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Neville recién había cortado la cabeza de Nagini y podía ver cómo caía lentamente hasta nuestros pies. Un grito ensordecedor desgarraba nuestros oídos, mientras Voldemort se aproximaba hacia nosotros y apuntándonos con su varita._

 _Sus horribles y cadavéricos labios, no tardaron en abrirse y comenzó a murmurar el hechizo. A pesar de ser un recuerdo, se sentía tan real que no dejaba de sacudirme en la cama y sudando, inclusive en aquel clima tan frío. Estaba a punto de decirlo, mientras Ronald trataba de interponerse y protegerme._

 _"Locomotor Mortis Lapidem"._

Salté en la cama y el movimiento no tardó en despertar a Severus. Somnoliento, se giró para verme pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Qué? - balbuceó y sonreí en la oscuridad, acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas y con un par de nudillos.

\- No sucede nada, todo está bien. - continúe sonriendo, mientras el profesor Snape asentía y aunque me daba la impresión de que ni siquiera comprendía lo que le decía. - Vuelve a dormir, por favor.

Severus volvió a darse la vuelta en la cama y suspiré pesadamente, llevándome una mano al pecho. Apenas y podía respirar. _"Locomotor mortis"_ ¿cómo no había pensado en eso? Pero el profesor Snape tenía razón y el encantamiento tenía algo más. Una palabra que estaba segura que me mantendría toda la noche en vela, intentando descubrir su significado y relación con el hechizo de base.

Y así fue, quedándome dormida a principios del amanecer. Me pareció por un momento que Severus se levantaba de la cama, pero estaba muy cansada como para abrir mis ojos y constatar que así fuera. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza tras la bebida y el insomnio y me encontraba en posición fetal sobre la cama y aun abrazando la almohada contra mí pecho.

Tras unas horas, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, para encontrarme con el rostro de Severus. Tenía una expresión de preocupación entre ceja y ceja, mientras me reincorporaba en la cama y con cierta dificultad.

\- Señorita Granger. - me dijo en voz baja. - ¿Se siente bien? No suele despertar tan tarde. Esperé durante veinte minutos, pero ya comienza a preocupar a los demás.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle alguna cosa, se sentó a mi lado y teniendo dificultades para mirarme.

\- Y a mí también, por supuesto. - continuó, ruborizándose de inmediato y haciéndome sonreír con una inusual alegría que tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir.

No supe cómo comenzar a explicarme. Pese a mi felicidad de finalmente haber descubierto el maleficio que pesaba sobre mi cuerpo, tenía miedo de pensar en las implicaciones. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, casi de inmediato, atrayendo la atención del profesor Snape y agravando su expresión de preocupación.

\- Señorita Granger...

\- Tuve una pesadilla, anoche. - dije con voz trémula y Severus asintió de inmediato. - Yo... finalmente pude escuchar la maldición que pesa sobre mi cuerpo. Vi a Voldemort, estaba a punto de maldecirnos y dijo: _"Locomotor Mortis Lapidem"_. ¿Qué cree que signifique?

El profesor Snape pareció más aliviado que yo, meditando cuidadosamente y tratando de llegar a las mismas conjeturas que yo había llegado, durante la noche.

\- Como ya sabemos, Locomotor Mortis une ambas piernas mágicamente y evita que el blanco pueda moverse, hasta que el contra embrujo sea dicho.

\- Pero... - dije, mordiéndome el labio inferior con ciertas reservas. - ¿Cómo pudo haberme causado un coma?

\- El hechizo ha sido modificado, no podría saberlo hasta revisar los textos. Si pensamos lógicamente, _"lapidem"_ significa _"lápida, piedra"_. Aunque no puedo asegurarle, qué relación pueda tener con su coma.

\- ¿Petrificarme? - pensé, poniendo los ojos en blanco. _\- "Petrificus Totalus",_ habría bastado.

\- Quizá el señor tenebroso buscaba algo más, algo que no pudiera romper con un _"finite incantatem"._

No pude evitarlo, temblando nuevamente y llevándome una mano a la sien, frotándola de manera incómoda. Mi visión se tornó borrosa, dándome la sensación de que mi cabeza se desprendería de mi cuello. Solté un gemido de dolor, causando que Severus brincara ligeramente en la cama.

\- Me duele la cabeza, apenas y pude dormir. - sonreí al mirar que habíamos dormido con la misma ropa, así que miré a mí alrededor y por mi varita. - ¿Podría darme diez minutos más, mientras me cambio de ropa?

El profesor Snape asintió en silencio y caminó hasta salir de la habitación. Pude escuchar sus pasos, mientras se detenía tras la puerta y esperaba. Respiré pesadamente y mirando mi varita con sumo cuidado, preguntándome a qué clase de hechizo me estaba enfrentando.

 **HGSS**

Después de los mencionados diez minutos, había transfigurado mi vestido en un par de jeans y un suéter cuello de tortuga y debido al clima. Severus también terminó transfigurando su traje por sus túnicas de siempre, listos para partir.

Aunque al parecer, Ron tenía otros planes y tras el profesor Snape sentarme en el sofá del salón, no tardó en abordarme.

\- Escuché acerca de tu nuevo novio. - comenzó, con un tono acusador y realmente no deseaba escuchar sus quejas.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunté con un tono que intenté sonara con gran aburrimiento y desinterés. - ¿Qué se supone que escuchaste?

\- Él te besó.

\- No. - _no supe exactamente por qué lo hice, pero la verdad me brotó sola de la boca. -_ Yo lo besé, después de asegurarle que estabas equivocado en todo lo que dijiste sobre él.

\- ¡Hermione! - no tardó en reprocharme y antes que comenzara, decidí ser honesta y decirle lo que pensaba y la verdad, en la forma como yo la veía.

\- Detente, ¡detente ahora mismo! - le ordené, alzando uno de mis dedos y de forma amenazante. - Tras el ataque que sufrí, Severus estuvo realmente preocupado. No se apartó de mi lado, en ningún momento y se echaba toda la culpa.

\- ¡Puesto que es su culpa! - me interrumpió con gran amargura y a continuación, me tomó por los brazos y me zarandeó ligeramente. - ¡Abre los ojos de una buena vez, ese hombre no te ama y jamás podrá amarte! Te prohíbe que hables conmigo y yo soy... ¡el padre de tú hija! ¡Nuestra hija! - dio una gran inspiración y agregó. - Además, ¿desde cuándo se tienen tanta confianza, que ya se llaman por sus nombres de pila? ¡Todo esto ya estaba planificado!

Ron temblaba de una forma que me causaba mucho miedo y de cierta manera, me recordaba al mismísimo Voldemort. Desvié la vista y negué con la cabeza, disipando un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos.

\- Nada estuvo planificado, no soy la cualquiera que tú mente retorcida, se está imaginando. A veces llego a pensar que el profesor Snape, no necesita prohibirme que hable contigo. Yo misma no deseo hablar contigo y hasta el sol de hoy, sostengo esa idea. He vuelto a la vida y tú lo único que haces, es recriminarme cada cosa que hago y ahogarte en tus ridículos celos, mientras te sigues jactando de tu perfecta esposa y lo buena madre que ha sido para Rose. No luchaste por mí ¿y ahora pretendes ordenarme que permanezca sola y esperando por ti, eternamente? - Ron pensaba interrumpirme, así que respiré profundamente y continué. - Creo que deberías respetar a Lavander Brown, ella ha sido tan buena conmigo y me ha soportado, sabiendo que su marido tiene una hija con otra mujer y que aún podría estar sintiendo algo por ella. ¿No crees que deberías intentar ser feliz con ella y yo, intentarlo también?

Tras mis palabras, el rostro de Ron decía mucho de lo que yo tenía miedo de enfrentar. El profesor Snape tenía razón y nuestra historia no había acabado, así que yo misma tenía que ponerle fin. Aunque me matara el alma, literalmente.

\- El profesor Snape ha asumido más riesgos de los que puedes imaginar, para intentar revertir el maleficio que pesa sobre mí. Ha puesto su integridad en tela de juicio, tantas veces ya, que me avergüenza entrar en detalles. Él ha hecho más por mí, de lo que tú hiciste en éstos cuatro años.

\- ¡Tenía a una bebé entre mis brazos, necesitaba protegerla!

\- Lo sé, los hijos siempre estarán primero que la pareja sentimental y te aplaudo por ello. Descuida, poco a poco he ido recordando nuestra historia y te ayudaré a salvar a Rose.

\- ¡No puedes... amar a un tipo como Snape! ¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que hizo? ¿Todo lo que nos hizo pasar?

\- Nunca dije que lo amara, eso aún no está decidido. Simplemente nos besamos, estábamos algo ebrios y abatidos tras los sucesos en la cena. Ahora, por favor y si te queda un poco de dignidad, actúa como un verdadero esposo y como padre. Ambos sabemos que no podremos divorciarnos y que además, Lavander también se arriesga al consumir pastillas anticonceptivas. No agregues más dificultades a la ecuación.

Mientras Ronald me observaba y sin dar crédito de lo que decía, sentía que aún continuaba dentro de una pesadilla sin fin. Intenté sostenerle la vista, pero no podía negar que me resultaba realmente difícil. Él había sido el primer amor de mi vida y tenía que dejarlo ir o continuaría sangrando por la herida.

Sentí sus manos sobre una de mis heridas, a lo que respondí con un suave quejido de dolor y no sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero Severus no tardó en detenerse frente a nosotros y mirar a Ron con una rabia inconmensurable ya. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos realmente dilatados, vibrando ante la ira que fluía por sus venas. Ron me soltó de inmediato y pasó a un lado del profesor, golpeando su hombro al caminar. Acaricié mis brazos heridos y muy pronto comencé a derramar lágrimas nuevamente.

Estaba tan cansada de llorar todo el tiempo. Y Severus se sentó a mi lado de inmediato, podía sentir su laboriosa respiración y su mirada fija sobre mí. Alcé mi rostro, tras mirar el suelo bajo mis pies por un rato y aun frotando suavemente, mis heridos brazos.

\- ¿Podemos marcharnos pronto? _Por favor... -_ imploré de inmediato y el profesor no lo pensó dos veces.

Ya no me sentía a gusto ni realmente bienvenida, en aquella casa. Ya no quería quedarme ni un segundo más.

\- ¡Hermione... pero qué ha pasado! - la voz de Ginny no tardó en sobresaltarme y tuve miedo de tener que explicarlo, con tantos testigos. En especial la señora Weasley.

\- Tía Ginny, ¿por qué a papá, no le agrada Severus? - Rose no tardó en preguntar y sentí mis ojos arder, de tanto llorar.

\- Es una cosita entre adultos, que es muy complicada. - respondió Ginny con dulzura y agregó. - por qué no vas a jugar con tus primos y te despides de mamá Mione y de Severus.

Rose pareció decepcionada de que tuviéramos que marcharnos, nuevamente, dándonos un gran abrazo y preguntándonos si podía visitarnos luego. Severus le prometió tener más pociones interesantes para cuando ella volviera y mi hija pareció contenta con la idea. Una vez que se marchó y tras agradecer por los regalos que le dimos, Ginny nos miró a ambos con gravedad.

\- Ron parecía muy enfadado y también, muy lastimado. Es mi hermano, pero creo que debe entender que las cosas han cambiado. Que ya no pueden ser como antes. Lavander ha ido tras él, para intentar consolarlo.

\- Y así debe ser. - dije, tras reunir gran valor para ello.

 _Cuando las cosas cambian, a veces no nos gusta. Y de vez en cuando no tenemos otra solución, más que aceptarlo y sacar lo mejor de la circunstancia._


	24. Chapter 24

Lamento la demora he estado enferma (ya saben, todo el estrés de mi madre). A ver los comentarios:

Guest: Espero que éste también te guste y que siga con la buena continuidad del fic.

Megumi: Me alegro que te gustara y espero volver a verte pronto.

Luni: Se hace lo que se puede y espero que el siguiente (osea éste), también te guste.

Lady: Algunos cambios no nos gustan (como me pasó a mí con mi mamá), pero hay que sobreponerse y sacar lo mejor. Me alegro mucho de que mi fic te haga tanto bien.

Christine: Me alegro mucho. Espero éste te guste.

SnapeEileen: Aquí te traigo más

Az: Trato de actualizar tan rápido como puedo y manteniendo la línea, para que no se enamoren a la primera.

Nico: Pronto él hará más que besarla, ya vas a ver. Hago lo mejor que puedo, lo prometo.

Vodka: Ron la extraña, puesto que apenas y la disfrutaba como novia y el destino se la quita. Ahora le cuesta verle haciendo su vida con otro hombre. Espero que éste te guste también y un gran saludo.

Yetsave: Ginny ha madurado mucho también, al igual que Harry. Sólo falta saber si Ron consigue una oportunidad con Hermione o no. De hecho, si puede abarcar la situación desde un ángulo mejor, que sólo estar peleando con ella y Severus. Besos para ti.

Papillon: Sí, es una situación difícil y sobre todo que mi madre, es una mujer joven. Por eso me cuesta mucho escribir capítulos largos (además que escribo por teléfono, puesto que no tengo Internet y cometo errores, pues se me tilda y a veces escribe lo que quiere o no me deja editar). Me alegro de que éste fic valga tanto la pena, así como has dicho. Espero éste te guste.

Isis: Muchas gracias, en verdad que agradezco tú apoyo.

SevSnap: Para Ron es muy difícil, él pensaba que Hermione moriría y ahora debe sobreponerse a la idea de que está con otro. Y con un hombre que realmente odia.

~ Capítulo 24: _Anomalías._

Después de un breve desayuno, regresamos al castillo y nos encontramos sentados juntos, en el sofá, frente a Minerva McGonagall. Ella no dejaba de sonreírme mientras Severus y yo, tomábamos un poco de café y frotábamos nuestras frentes con cierta incomodidad. Jaquecas del tamaño de un dragón Colacuerno Húngaro.

\- Parece que tuvieron un lindo fin de año. - nos dijo mientras bebía un poco de té. - yo diría que hasta se han divertido, más de lo debido.

El profesor Snape y yo, no tardamos en ruborizarnos tras recordar lo sucedido en aquella fiesta. Al notarlo, la profesora sonrió aún más ampliamente y tras dar otro sorbo a su taza de té, nos miró con un gesto de picardía muy obvio.

\- Estoy segura de que tuvieron una velada magnífica. Y eso me recuerda... - dijo mientras buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su túnica. - Recibí una carta de tus padres, Hermione. Ellos parecen estar deseosos de verte y también a ti, Severus.

Escuché cómo el profesor Snape se movía incómodo en el sofá y por un momento, yo comencé a sentirme de igual manera. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a mis padres todo lo que había ocurrido entre Ronald y yo y al mismo tiempo, el beso que le había dado a Severus?

Una vez que la profesora McGonagall se marchó, el profesor Snape me advirtió que trabajaría en un importante experimento, sin darme muchos detalles y prácticamente como si huyera, dejándome sentada en medio del salón, sola y reflexionando los acontecimientos y el giro que habían tomado las cosas.

Nos habíamos besado, ebrios o no, pero había pasado. ¿Acaso significaba que nuestra relación cambiaría? Severus había sido honesto conmigo en la madriguera, diciéndome cuán preocupado se sintió aquella mañana, tras mi pesadilla.

¿Pero por qué actuaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso aquel misterioso e importante experimento, tenía que ver conmigo? ¿Se escondía tras habernos besado?

Era como si la noticia de mis padres, lo hubiese puesto súbitamente nervioso.

 **HGSS**

 _Después de que Hagrid decidiera llevarme a ver, el espectáculo de las flores cantarinas y mi discusión con Severus, él se retiró de mi habitación y tras dejarme furiosas marcas de sus dedos en mis brazos. Era ya casi hora de cenar y los elfos estaban a punto de entrar en mi habitación, cuando escuché sus pasos alrededor de la sala de estar._

 _Murmuraba algo, pero estaba tan enfadado que prácticamente podía entender todo lo que estaba diciendo._

 _"- Ella pudo haberse muerto. Pudieron secuestrarla, habérsela llevado bajo los efectos de algún maleficio, ¡no lo sé! - me pareció que dio una gran inspiración. - Y todo habría sido por culpa mía, por no haberla vigilado adecuadamente."_

 _Podía recordar sus ojos sobre la marca de mi brazo, sobre la palabra "sangre sucia". Yo era tal para cual que él, en muchos sentidos. También había sufrido bastante y dicho sufrimiento, me había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente. Así como él había moldeado su carácter tras el abandono de su padre y sus maltratos, yo había hecho lo mismo tras las torturas de Bellatrix y la pérdida de mi familia. Incluyendo a mis padres, claro._

 _Se veía a sí mismo en un espejo, conmigo, temiéndole a su propio reflejo. No éramos tan diferentes después de todo, sólo que nos motivaban razones muy diferentes._

 _Dejó de caminar alrededor del salón y escuché la puerta de su estudio, cerrándose con un sonoro portazo. No sé por qué, pero Severus se tomaba su rol de esposo muy enserio. Como si mis lágrimas tuvieran un extraño poder sobre él. Nunca antes, alguien le había importado tanto, a menos que tuviera que ver con las amenazas de Minerva sobre despedirlo._

 _Pero si lo que deseaba era vivir como muggle, pacíficamente y olvidarlo todo..._

 _Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué simplemente no admitía la verdad? No quería decir que estuviera enamorado de mí, pero sí que le importaba. Él había admitido que quería ayudarme, arriesgando su vida y puesto que yo tenía una hija por la cuál luchar._

 _Pero por qué tanto interés, nunca había ayudado a nadie y de ésta manera. Sólo a Harry y puesto que es el hijo, de la mujer que amó durante todo éste tiempo._

 _Ama. ¿O debía saltar en conclusiones y llegar a pensar que me apreciaba de la misma forma que ella?_

 **HGSS**

Tenía un par de horas trabajando en su laboratorio, así que de pronto sentí gran curiosidad y decidí llamar a su puerta. Los elfos me habían conseguido otra silla de ruedas y aunque lo odiaba, sentía grandes esperanzas de que el profesor Snape, pudiera encontrar una solución a mi problema. Sonreí suavemente, al encontrarme con su rostro tras la puerta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, necesita alguna cosa? - me preguntó y de inmediato me di cuenta de que sudaba. Su camisa blanca se adhería a algunas partes de su cuerpo, brindándome una buena vista de su delgada figura. Su cola de caballo, comenzaba a deshacerse y un par de sus cabellos negros, caían a un lado de su rostro. Se llevó un brazo a la frente y secó el abundante sudor, mientras una gran cantidad de vapores llenaban el aire de aquel espacio tan pequeño, haciéndolo sentir denso al respirar.

\- Yo sólo... hmm... sentía curiosidad de saber lo que está haciendo. ¿Va a almorzar también?

\- No. Estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo, así que los elfos bajarán algo para comer, cuando termine de trabajar.

\- Oh... - dije en voz baja y me di cuenta de que Severus tenía los libros prohibidos, abiertos sobre la mesa central. Podía verlo mientras el profesor apenas y dejaba un espacio para detallar el laboratorio. - ¿Puedo ayudar? No quiero quedarme sola en el sofá, leyendo libros.

Negó con la cabeza y me lo temía de inmediato. Sabía que ese importante experimento era yo y ahora quería apartarme de todo. ¿Acaso había descubierto algo grave? Parecía parpadear más de la cuenta y hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener su serio semblante de siempre.

\- Tengo mucha jaqueca. - traté nuevamente y con otra táctica. Necesitaba leer aquellas anotaciones que había hecho, sobre el maleficio que pesaba sobre mis piernas. El profesor Snape se cruzó de brazos, mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior. - Creo que es la herida que tengo en la frente. Ya sabe, tras el ataque que sufrí. ¿No podría salir y revisarla?

\- ¿De verdad, señorita Granger? - me preguntó, arqueando una ceja y con una expresión de burla. - Me prometió que me permitiría experimentar, solucionar su problema.

\- ¿Y eso hace ahora mismo? ¿Acaso ha descubierto algo?

\- No, recién comenzaba. ¿No recuerda que le dije que la enfermera Promfey me había pedido que repusiera su almacén de pociones?

Después de la guerra, me daba cuenta de que Severus había perdido su cualidad para mentir. Me quedaba sin excusas y Severus comenzaba a impacientarse. Relajó sus brazos mientras los había mantenido cruzados todo el tiempo durante nuestra conversación y se dio la vuelta para cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Escuché el cerrojo y por un momento no pude creer que se hubiera atrevido a semejante rudeza, hasta que regresó al poco tiempo y con un pequeño vial.

\- Si continúa teniendo dolor de cabeza, iré a verla después del trabajo.

Y acto seguido, volvió a cerrar la puerta frente a mí y con sumo cuidado, casi que podía tildarlo como _"gentileza"._

 **HGSS**

Severus regresó al trabajo y tras una honda respiración, volvió a sentarse en uno de los pequeños taburetes junto a la mesa, mirando los libros sobre maldiciones prohibidas. Se veía realmente tenso y sus dedos temblaban mientras seguía las líneas del texto, leyendo atentamente.

 _"Lapidem"_ : Combinado con otro hechizo, es capaz de causar un daño severo al sistema nervioso central. El afectado suele caer en coma por mucho tiempo, siendo pocos los que logran vencer ésta primera etapa. Si lo consigue, aleatoriamente, una de las partes de su cuerpo deja de funcionar y el maleficio comienza a extenderse por todo el cuerpo hasta paralizarlo por completo.

Dicha aleatoriedad depende del hechizo base con el que se le combine. Ej: _"Locomotor Mortis."_

Pasaba las páginas con cierto desespero, ¿cómo detener un maleficio tan complejo? ¿Acaso existía alguna cura?

 _"Lapidem versus Vitae, pocos hechizos son capaces de retrasar los efectos de un poderoso maleficio como Lapidem. Como la palabra lo describe, coloca al afectado en un estado prácticamente lapidario. Existe sin embargo, un antiguo ritual que ha pasado al olvido entre textos y que realizado en el momento justo, pueda salvar la vida del afectado."_

Dio un fuerte golpe al libro. ¿Por qué las respuestas no podían estar en el mismo endemoniado libro?

\- El almuerzo, amo Snape.

\- ¿Dónde está la señorita Granger? - preguntó, apartando la bandeja con comida. ¿Cómo comer precisamente ahora?

\- La señora Hermione se encuentra sentada a la mesa, almorzando.

\- Muy bien.

¿Cómo podría salir de aquel laboratorio y enfrentarla, para decirle tan terrible verdad? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedado sin palabras para explicarse.

 **HGSS**

Jugaba con el tenedor y la comida en mi plato, intentando comer pero sin éxito alguno. ¿Por qué me evitaba, ahora que finalmente habíamos descubierto el maleficio que pesaba sobre mis piernas? Creía que necesitaba mi ayuda, pero repentinamente me dejaba fuera de todo y sin explicaciones.

Decidí aguardar por él, en la mesa del comedor y mirando cómo mi almuerzo se enfriaba lentamente. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente maduro como para enfrentarme. Si tanto le incomodaba nuestro beso, entonces no me hubiese correspondido.

Tras un par de horas, finalmente emergió de su laboratorio privado y yo continuaba sentada a la mesa y con los brazos cruzados. Parecía sorprendido de verme pero ahora tendría que escucharme.

\- Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto, que necesitaba mi ayuda para descubrir la contra maldición que pudiera al fin curarme. ¿De pronto nos besamos, por accidente, y usted deja de hablarme y escapa?

El profesor Snape hizo una larga pausa y tras eternos minutos, pareció encontrar palabras para darme una explicación.

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! - exclamó, mirando el suelo bajo sus pies e intentando sostenerme la mirada, luego. - no tiene nada que ver con eso.

\- ¿Entonces de qué se trata? ¿Acaso no quiere que sepa sobre el encantamiento que mantiene a mis piernas unidas?

Tras otra larga pausa, me di cuenta de que Severus ya no podía mentirme y sabía que se había dado cuenta de algo grave. Su rostro había empalidecido notablemente y parpadeaba más de la cuenta.

\- Sus padres. - dijo finalmente. - Exigirán un sin fin de explicaciones que no podré darles, harán un sin fin de preguntas que no podré responder. ¿Cómo explica que haya besado a su hija, estando ebrio? ¿Cómo se supone que explicará las lesiones de su cuerpo, cuando se supone que soy su esposo y que debo protegerla en primer lugar? ¿Tener que hablar de nuestro régimen sexual de dos días por la semana, mientras me acuesto con su hija lisiada? ¿Cómo...?

Se detuvo y perdió el habla nuevamente, alzando la mirada y observándome detenidamente, como si intentara reunir fuerzas para decirme algo más. Había algo en su mirar que no me gustaba, otra vez esa mirada de lástima y culpa.

\- ¿Cómo qué cosa, profesor Snape?

\- Cómo explicarles que acaba de terminar con Weasley y decidió quedarse conmigo.

¿Por qué sentía que el profesor Snape me ocultaba algo más? Pero no tenía ningún derecho de exigirle que confesara. Más bien, él sí tenía ese derecho sobre mí.

\- _Cómo explicarle a sus padres, lo que está por suceder con su hija._ \- añadió tranquilamente, mientras no escuchaba.

Aquella tarde, Severus me había dado mucho en qué pensar y tenía razón en la mayor parte de las cosas que me había dicho. ¿Cómo podría explicarles todo lo que había sucedido y el giro de los acontecimientos? ¿Resumir en cortas palabras, que había decidido dejar de luchar por aquel hombre por el que clamaba un gran amor?

¿Acaso se creerían mis palabras de que estaba mejor con Severus? Aunque ellos sabían que no podría divorciarme sin una buena razón, ¿tenía sentido que continuara luchando por un amor que parecía ser imposible a todas luces?

Por otro lado, tenía que pensar en la extraña actitud de Severus. Comprendía que se atemorizaba de conocer a mis padres, en otra circunstancia que no fuese mi coma. Me hacía sentir como si les presentara a mi novio.

Técnicamente a mi marido.

\- Señorita Granger... - escuché sus nudillos en mi puerta y me acomodé en la cama, intentando parecer calmada. Severus cerró la puerta con suavidad y se recargó de la madera, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Cuándo vendrán sus padres de visita?

\- Vendrán a cenar mañana. Bueno, si no le importa. - añadí de inmediato. Severus parpadeó ligeramente confundido por mis bruscas palabras. - quieren saber de mí y celebrar el año nuevo que no pudimos celebrar juntos. Ahora, usted también es parte de esa familia.

\- ¿Por qué habría de importarme? - contestó, tranquilamente. - ¿Qué clase de menú tendríamos que cocinar para la cena?

\- ¿Tendríamos? - sonreí y Severus se encogió de hombros. - Nada en especial, mis padres no son muy exigentes.

\- Si queremos impresionarlos, les ordenaré a los elfos que preparen un gran banquete. Lo mejor que tengamos.

\- ¿Impresionarlos? - pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Así es. Si las noticias no son de su agrado, al menos la cena podrá compensarlo.

 **HGSS**

Tras nuestra conversación, Severus me informó que necesitaba hablar con la profesora McGonagall y que tenía la tarde libre, que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Decidí que necesitaba hacer una pequeña excursión en su laboratorio y me encontré con la puerta cerrada con magia. No creía que el profesor Snape sería tan tonto como para dejar la puerta abierta, aunque guardaba esperanza de que los elfos pudieran ayudarme con ello.

Mientras que el profesor Snape le leía los resultados de su investigación, a una perpleja Minerva McGonagall. Había comenzado a dar vueltas alrededor del despacho, sosteniendo los libros con gran energía y empalideciendo notablemente.

\- Eso significa... - dijo la profesora, llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- La señorita Granger comenzará a perder la movilidad de su cuerpo y quién sabe qué otras cosas. El sistema nervioso central, completamente afectado.

\- Eso quiere decir que de sobrevivir el coma inicial, Voldemort esperaba que sufriera más. Que sin importar si lograba vencer el coma, aún sufrirá y hasta morir finalmente.

\- Pero es probable que haya una solución y que todavía estemos a tiempo. Recién ha salido del coma, quizá pueda revertirlo. Hay un viejo ritual que parece ser capaz de detener el maleficio de raíz.

\- ¿¡Qué clase de ritual!? - preguntó con cierta esperanza que Severus temía destrozar.

\- No estoy muy seguro, el libro no es realmente claro. Libros antiguos, rituales ancestrales, no sé ni por dónde comenzar.

\- Te ayudaré a buscar, ¡lo prometo! - dijo de inmediato. - ¿Y Hermione ya lo sabe?

\- No. Y ahora que sus padres vienen a cenar, no puedo decírselo.

Como esperaba, los elfos no podían ayudarme para entrar en su laboratorio. No querían desobedecer las órdenes del amo y aunque insistía que yo era su esposa y tenía los mismos derechos, las puertas continuaban cerradas para mí.

Tampoco creía que Severus fuese tan tonto como para dejar todas sus anotaciones a la vista. Estaba seguro de que había hecho un gran descubrimiento, tenía que haber estado leyendo los libros prohibidos y tratando de encontrar una forma de ayudarme.

Él me lo había prometido.

\- ¿Por dónde empezar? - el profesor Snape parecía haber hecho una pregunta retórica. Cómo responderlo.

\- Creo tener una idea. - dijo Minerva de pronto y Severus dejó de caminar alrededor de ella en el despacho. - Si los libros que posees, son la etimología de las maldiciones y los hechizos, entonces habrá que encontrar la raíz de dichas maldiciones.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

\- Debe existir algún libro antiguo, que contenga la cura para cada maldición. Ningún mago tenebroso que se precie, no tendría un libro de contra embrujos por si el tiro le sale por la culata.

\- ¿Y dónde crees que se encuentre un libro así?

\- ¿Y me preguntas a mí, Severus? Yo no soy el ex mortífago aquí. ¿De dónde sacaste esos libros prohibidos?

\- Malfoy los tenía en su poder, Narcissa quería que yo los tuviera y para evitar que Lucius pudiera reincidir.

\- Entonces creo que él sabe dónde puedes hallar, el resto de la colección.

Una vez más, Minerva tenía razón y si ello significaba ir hasta la boca del lobo.


	25. Chapter 25

Vamos con los reviews, que el tiempo apremia.

Lora: Me alegro mucho de que te guste y esa es mí misión, que de alguna forma u otra, respeten su identidad.

Megumi: Muchas gracias, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo y me siento más o menos. Otro brote de Chikunguya o como se escriba. Acá hay bastante de eso. Muchos saludos y besos, espero que éste te guste.

SnapeEileen: Ya traigo más.

Ac: Yo no sé por qué siempre te pongo Az o azciel pero sé que te vivo cambiando el nick :). Sí, aquí veremos a Severus arriesgarse y también, a Hermione lidiando con una situación en la que no estará del todo a gusto. Una vez que comienza a preocuparse por él, no querrá que se sacrifique por ella y él, preocupándose por ella, querrá hacerlo. Besitos y te agradezco mucho tú apoyo. Me hace sentir mucho mejor, no saberme sola en todo esto.

Nico: Esperemos que lo tome bien y no haga otra locura como las que Hermione suele hacer, en momentos de tensión. Pronto bonitas cosas pasarán entre ellos, ya vas a ver. Besitos y mucho amor.

Papillon: Lucius y Severus, se embarcarán en una aventura tipo ese meme que no sé si has visto, de ellos como si fueran el equipo Rocket de Pokemón. Se la debe. Muchos besitos y cariños. Cualquier cosa, te envío el capítulo :).

Vodka: Ah descuida, que pronto vendrán cositas lindas para los dos. Tampoco soy tan mala :). Muchas gracias por tú apoyo y por siempre leerme, aunque escriba estupideces.

~ Capítulo 25: _La cena_

Aquella mañana me encontraba desayunando sola, ya que Severus continuaba trabajando en su laboratorio privado. Podía ver las pociones para la enfermera Promfey, etiquetadas sobre la mesa, pero continuaba pensando que el profesor Snape me ocultaba algo más. Algo que era realmente importante y muy serio.

En el sótano donde se encontraba su laboratorio en cuestión, Severus daba vueltas prácticamente sin detenerse y mirando un par de libros de anatomía humana, obviamente. Trataba de descifrar cuál sería la siguiente extremidad o extremidades en dejar de funcionar, pero por más que trazara una línea desde las piernas, no podía decirlo con certeza. Necesitaba recrear la maldición.

 _Pero... ¿en qué?_

No era tan cruel como para someter a un animal o criatura, a semejante tortura, en pro de la ciencia y el descubrimiento. Además de que también sentía ligero temor de observar los efectos y entender que quizá era tarde para salvar una vida.

Debía ser fuerte, soportarlo de algún modo y encontrar una cura.

Llamé suavemente a su puerta, tras terminar mi desayuno, con una pregunta realmente importante que debía hacerle. Dos de enero y las clases muy pronto comenzarían, así que yo tenía una pequeñísima inquietud.

\- ¿Sí, señorita Granger? - me dijo tras unos minutos de haberme hecho esperar y con lo que supuse, había reorganizado todo el laboratorio y ocultado toda evidencia de lo que yo ya comenzaba a sospechar.

\- Profesor Snape, tengo una pregunta. - dije y Severus asintió en silencio, mientras yo pensaba en la mejor forma de parafrasearlo. - Si somos esposos ahora, supongo que deberá ser usted quién firme todos mis permisos de visita a Hogsmeade. Además de tener que usar su apellido. ¿O deberé seguir siendo: _Hermione Granger_?

\- No creo que tras su ataque, Minerva organice más visitas a Hogsmeade. Además, aunque intente firmar con su apellido de soltera, automáticamente cambiará y colocará el mío.

\- Ya veo. Así que supongo, todos se enterarán.

\- Usted me escogió como su pareja, ya el daño está hecho.

Me mordí el labio inferior y decidí que lo mejor era darle otra directriz a la conversación. Miré en dirección a mis pies y Severus pareció comprender mi pregunta silente. Tarde o temprano tendríamos ésta conversación, quisiera o no, e insistiría tantas veces como fuera posible y hasta que dijera la verdad.

\- Señorita Granger, le prometo que en cuanto descubra algo sobre su maleficio, usted será la primera en saberlo.

\- ¿Y por qué la demora? - insistí de inmediato. - ya tiene los libros, ¿qué espera?

El profesor Snape dio una fuerte inspiración y pareció pensar mucho en su respuesta, lo que me causó mayor incomodidad.

\- Le digo que tengo mucho trabajo, ya casi termino y por lo que puede constatar en la mesa de la sala de estar. En cuanto acabe como le digo, se lo haré saber.

No pude encontrar palabras que agregar, punto para quejarme. El profesor Snape esperaba que estuviera conforme con su respuesta y no tuve otra opción más que asentir. Tenía una cena que planificar y necesitaba comenzar a maquillar mis heridas, los vestigios del maleficio y de los recientes ataques que había sufrido.

Severus terminó su trabajo tras un par de horas y cargando un pergamino en blanco, se sentó a la mesa del comedor y comenzó a realizar un inventario de las pócimas que finalmente había repuesto. Mientras trabajaba en ello, yo había comenzado a darle un par de órdenes a los elfos a nuestro servicio.

\- Creo que un menú italiano estará bien. ¡Nos encanta la comida italiana! - exclamé, sonriente y Severus alzó su rostro del pergamino en el que escribía.

\- Me parece perfecto, cualquier cosa que desee.

\- ¿Ah sí? - dije con curiosidad y mirando a un grupo de elfos que me observaban atentamente, a la espera de instrucciones. - ¿Por qué tan amable y de repente?

\- Usted es mi esposa, señorita Granger. Se supone que tengo que complacerla de alguna manera.

\- Profesor Snape, ¿acaso me estoy muriendo? - pregunté con cierta gravedad y reserva. Severus pareció sorprendido por la respuesta y negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

\- _Por supuesto que no._ \- me dijo en voz baja y aclarándose la garganta, añadió. - realmente no importa, comeré lo que usted desee.

Antes de que el profesor Snape regresara a su trabajo, decidí abordarlo con otra pregunta que no podría ignorar ni aunque así lo quisiera.

\- ¿No deberíamos ensayar lo que vamos a decir? - medité por unos segundos. - así estaremos seguros de no cometer errores.

 **HGSS**

Preparé un poco de té con ayuda de los elfos y no tardé en encontrarme sentada frente a Severus. Tomó una de las tazas con sumo cuidado y sopló suavemente, intentando llevar el líquido color ámbar hasta sus labios.

\- Tenemos que empezar diciendo que hacemos todo lo que podemos y que muy pronto daremos con la solución a mi problema. - dije en voz baja, dando un pequeño sorbo a mi té y tratando de mantener la calma. De pensar lo mejor de aquella reunión.

\- Luego debería decirles que ha conseguido hablar con Rose Weasley. Que no se llevan mal y tampoco con Weasley y su esposa actual.

\- Y agregar que nuestro matrimonio se realizó sin ninguna novedad. - dije, llevándome la taza a los labios y soplando con suavidad, como él había hecho. - Y que nos llevamos como dos personas civilizadas.

\- Y eso nos lleva al beso. - añadió Severus y me ruboricé de inmediato. - También nos lleva a su decisión de sabiamente, dejar de llorar por las estupideces de Weasley.

De inmediato me di cuenta, de la forma y tono en el que lo había dicho. Como si le diera placer, le causara gran satisfacción. Entendía que Severus detestaba a Ron y disfrutaba con su sufrimiento, pero sonaba como si pudiera sacarle partido a la situación.

\- Supongo que mis padres no se sorprenderán cuando se los diga. Ya sabían que no podía divorciarme. O recuperar a Rose.

\- Aunque supongo que no esperarán... a que se enamore de un hombre como yo.

Prácticamente me ahogué con el té y tosí fuertemente, colocando mi taza sobre la mesa. ¿Qué había dicho? Severus se puso en pie y dándome la espalda, comenzó a servirse un poco más.

\- Quiero decir... - continuó, revolviendo su bebida con una pequeña cucharilla y regresando a su asiento. - que tendrá que darles una buena excusa para que puedan creerle que dejará de luchar por el amor de su vida y por el que tanto pregonó, durante tanto tiempo.

\- Oh... - suspiré. _Eso..._ \- bueno, tengo que ser honesta y confesar todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí. Que ha sido mucho más de lo que Ronald ha hecho, aún teniendo el impedimento de Rose. Creo que él es en verdad muy feliz con ella y no debería interferir, por más que me duela.

El profesor Snape asintió en silencio y luego sonrió con su usual sarcasmo de siempre. No tuve dificultad de imaginarme, el siguiente tópico de conversación.

\- Eso nos deja, las cicatrices de su ataque.

\- Me echaré toda la culpa. Al final de cuentas, yo quería comprarle un regalo a Rose y usted no podía acompañarme.

\- Me rehúso a aceptar eso. - dijo Severus de pronto y tomándome por sorpresa, completamente. - Era sólo un regalo y yo debí acompañarle. No tiene justificación alguna, es mí culpa.

No me atreví a discutir y miré el reloj tras de mí, dándome cuenta de que la mañana avanzaba muy rápido y como si quisiera precipitarse a nuestro encuentro con mis padres.

\- De acuerdo... - dije, mientras Severus terminaba su segunda taza de té. - entonces creo que iré a mi habitación y prepararé lo que me pondré para la cena y tomaré un buen baño.

\- Me parece razonable. - oí que decía, mientras me empujaba de regreso hasta la silla y de camino a mi habitación, dejándolo solo en el salón.

 **HGSS**

Madam Malkin había sido muy generosa en complacer mis pedidos y confeccionar mis prendas, de la forma como siempre las había querido. Miraba mis opciones sobre la cama y sin saber exactamente por qué, comencé a preguntarme cuál de todas mis túnicas, Severus apreciaría más. No tardé en ruborizarme y cuestionarme sobre lo que pensaba y mis sentimientos.

\- Él no está enamorado de ti, no creo que vaya a elogiar tu aspecto. ¿Oh sí?

Tenía un corto vestido negro que según Madam Malkin, hacía juego con los gustos del profesor Snape y que estaba realmente segura qué él terminaría agradeciéndome por llevar puesto. ¡Esa mujer sí que estaba dispuesta a emparejarnos! Continuaba diciendo que éramos la pareja perfecta, pero no entendía qué razones le había dado, como para que así lo pensara.

\- Probar no es que vaya a matarme. - dije, sosteniendo el vestido frente al espejo e intentando imaginarme con él, aunque fuese en aquella endemoniada silla.

Severus continuaba dando vueltas alrededor del despacho, sus manos temblaban tan fuerte que había tenido que detener su trabajo y por tercera vez consecutiva. ¿Cómo podría siquiera sentarse a trabajar mientras cada segundo con el que contaba su esposa, así fuera por obligación o no, era vital?

\- _Porque estás enamorado._ \- las palabras brotaron solas de su boca. - Bueno, todavía no lo sabes pero... sientes algo. ¿Cuál es el primer paso cuando se está enamorado? ¿Una cena? ¿Serías capaz de sentarte y verle la cara, sabiendo esa terrible verdad?

Podía ser peor, seguramente. Podría pensar en decir la verdad durante la cena con mis padres y arruinar una linda velada, sentenciando mis esperanzas de recuperar a mi hija para siempre.

De no importarle el resultado, lo habría hecho sin pensarlo siquiera. Le resultaba complicado, comenzaba a odiar, ver mi rostro sumido en tristezas y humedecido por las lágrimas. Ya era suficiente, sin importar leyes o contratos, no tenía el temple para continuar mirando.

 **HGSS**

Nuestro almuerzo transcurrió con total normalidad, excepto que Severus no dejaba de contemplarme, como yo solía hacerlo antes. Parecía avergonzado nuevamente y comenzaba a causarme gracia, mirando cómo despegaba los labios y volvía a cerrarlos a último minuto. Se sonrojó al notar mi mirada sobre él.

\- ¿Alguna cosa que quiera discutir, profesor? - le sonreí y la mano con la que picaba un trozo de carne, prácticamente soltó el cuchillo. - parece tenso.

\- Estaba pensando. - me dijo, seriamente y como si fuese una materia de todos los días. - Si no le importaría que la invitara a cenar.

Solté mi tenedor y parpadee, pensando que quizá soñaba. _¿Había oído bien?_ No me había vuelto loca de repente y el profesor Snape sudaba, dudando de lo que él mismo había dicho y mirándome como si esperara que le gritara y me levantara de la mesa, de alguna manera, llamándolo con un sin fin de improperios.

\- A cenar... ¿por qué?

\- Tengo algo importante que quisiera decirle y creo que una cena, es el protocolo a seguir.

\- Importante... - repetí, aún sin dar crédito. - ¿Está seguro de que no me estoy muriendo?

\- No. - me sonrió suavemente, dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino tinto de elfo. - ¿Pero no es en las cenas, donde se comunican las noticias?

\- Supongo... - ¿Qué clase de noticia? Si no eran malas, entonces...

\- ¿Acepta mi invitación?

Tenía que admitir que el profesor Snape sabía cómo persuadir. Aún sonrojada, asentí suavemente y Severus pareció satisfecho con mi decisión. Antes de que preguntara por más detalles, el profesor no tardó en adelantarse.

\- Nada realmente elegante, sólo una tranquila cena y en uno de mis lugares favoritos. Le gustará el lugar, es famoso por su buena comida.

\- Espero que no sea famoso también, por su alto costo. Pero aún tengo suficiente dinero en mi bóveda, por si...

\- Puedo pagarlo, no tiene que preocuparse.

Tras la invitación de Severus, el almuerzo terminó con más silencio que ningún otro. Ni siquiera nuestro primer almuerzo tras nuestra primera noche juntos. Me había puesto a pensar que quizá, el profesor Snape quería confesarme aquello de lo que había estado escondiéndose en su laboratorio y por lo que tenía miedo de enfrentarse a mis padres.

 _Quizá estaba enamorado de mí y finalmente me confesaría sus más profundos sentimientos._

 **HGSS**

Me había pasado la tarde entera, pensando en ello y mirando mi ropa sobre la cama. Mis padres llegaban en unas horas y lo mejor era que dejara de contemplar mi mortalidad y me diera prisa. Tenía que arreglar mi peinado, maquillar mis heridas y practicar la mejor sonrisa que bien dijera:

 _"Todo está bien. Su hija querida, está bien y feliz, en buenas manos."_

\- Señorita Granger... - escuché la voz de Severus tras la puerta, pero me calzaba los zarcillos y no podía moverme.

\- Pase... - le pedí mientras me miraba en el espejo y pude observar el reflejo de una túnica negra, abriéndose paso.

\- Sus padres... - comenzó, pero se detuvo y al ver el vestido que llevaba. Al no escuchar el resto, alcé la cabeza y aún calzándome el zarcillo, para mirarlo. - sus padres... Minerva los recibirá en el vestíbulo o prefiere que yo lo haga.

No pude evitar sonreír y al ver su expresión, constatando que Madam Malkin tenía razón y acerca del vestido que traía puesto. Me hacía sentir poderosa en cierta forma, puesto que era la única capaz de dejarlo sin habla prácticamente.

\- Ellos realmente apreciarían, si usted fuese a recibirlos. - dije mientras volvía a mirar hacia el espejo y terminaba de colocar el otro zarcillo. - creerán que es muy educado de su parte, el recibirlos.

Simplemente asintió y no tardó en salir de mi habitación, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Sonreí por lo bajo, tomando mi delineador y retocando mi maquillaje frente al espejo. Deseaba poder acompañar a Severus y ver su expresión mientras esperaba a mis padres en el vestíbulo, pero quizá era conveniente que esperara en el comedor y que me asegurara de que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

Y tras el reloj marcar las ocho en punto, Severus utilizó su varita para transfigurar sus túnicas nuevamente y en un traje de gala, totalmente distinto. Apretaba y desataba el corbatín, a cada momento, inseguro de cómo se sentía más cómodo y sobre la correcta forma de verse. Quería causar una buena impresión, lo necesitaba, tras la horrible verdad que sabía sobre su esposa.

Demostrar que podían confiar en él, aún después de haber sido un ex mortífago. Total confianza y cero preguntas que pudieran comprometerlo.

Al llegar a las escaleras del vestíbulo, ya sudaba tanto que imaginaba que comenzaba a notársele en el traje. Estaba totalmente claro en que no era el tipo de novio con el que los padres emparejarían a sus hijas, pero sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para convencerlos.

No estaba seguro acerca de cómo lo conseguiría exactamente, pero tenía que deshacer ese terrible concepto que tenían sobre él y demostrar que era un esposo ejemplar.

\- Usted es el profesor Snape, ¿no es así? El esposo de Hermione. Sí, lo recuerdo de aquel día en el hospital.

\- Buenas noches. - asintió Severus, haciendo una corta reverencia. - Así es, soy yo. Estoy aquí para recibirlos.

\- ¿Y dónde está Hermione? - preguntó mi padre de inmediato, a lo que Severus respondió con darse la vuelta y enseñarles el camino.

\- De seguro ya se encuentra en el comedor, esperándonos. Terminaba de arreglarse para cuando vine a recibirlos.

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra ella? - preguntó mi madre, con cierta preocupación. - no estaba muy bien, desde la última vez que nos vimos.

No tenía idea de cómo responder esa pregunta y resumir todos los acontecimientos, así que tuvo que pensar en una respuesta corta e inteligente, que resultara satisfactoria.

\- Realmente feliz, tras haberse reencontrado con su hija. Pasaron las navidades juntas.

Muy a tiempo, alcanzaron el despacho y como Severus había dicho, los esperaba junto a la mesa del comedor. Había dispuesto un candelabro con un par de velas blancas, vajilla fina, copas de cristal y adornos alusivos a la navidad que apenas y llevaba dos días de finalizada.

\- ¡Hermione! - exclamó mi madre, echándose a llorar e inclinándose para abrazarme y al igual que mi padre. - ya veo que sigues recuperándote de ese terrible accidente.

\- Sí, pero he mejorado mucho y gracias a Severus. - tuve que decir y terminé sorprendiéndolo por tutearlo.

Mi madre me conocía muy bien y por supuesto, no tardó en observarme como si no cayera en mí mentira, al igual que mi padre. Iban a resultar difíciles de convencer.

\- Qué raro. - dijo mi padre de inmediato, mientras acomodaba el asiento de mi madre y miraba a su alrededor, con cierta incomodidad. - hasta hace poco, creíamos que ambos se odiaban. A pesar de haberse conocido desde hace muchos años.

Cómo podríamos resumir los acontecimientos y de forma rápida, en un lenguaje que mis padres pudieran entender sin muchas preguntas que no supiéramos cómo responder.


	26. Chapter 26

Bueno, veamos los reviews.

Yetsave: El pobre está tan nervioso que probablemente explote en medio de la cena :). Besitos y cariños.

SnapeEileen: Porque lamentablemente no es real :(. Y ojalá te guste mucho, añadiendo las ideas que me diste. Besos y mucho cariño.

Vodka: Ojalá que todo salga bien, hoy les tengo sorpresa :). Espero que les guste y gracias por siempre apoyarme. Es cierto, olvidé decirlo, se ve lindo cuando se queda sin saber qué decir.

Lady: Los suegros siempre son una figura de cuidado, pero yo creo que todo sale bien si se es paciente y con buena disposición. Espero que les guste y muchos besos.

Papillon: Porque Sev enamorado es tan sentimental *imita a la gordita Laura, de la serie Carrusel.* Espero que éste también te guste y te dejo besitos y mucho cariño.

~ Capítulo 26: _Yo confieso..._

Mientras estábamos sentados a la mesa y tomábamos un poco de té, jamás había visto a Severus tan aprehensivo y realmente me hacía sentir culpable, de someterlo a tanta presión. Mi padre esperaba por una explicación razonable acerca de cómo habíamos terminado siendo civilizados y llevándonos bien, así que tuve que ser totalmente sincera al respecto.

\- Rosé está muy apegada a Lavander Brown y también Ron. Ella sabe que soy su madre, pero qué sentido tiene que intente destruir un matrimonio, si no podemos divorciarnos. El profesor Snape está intentando ayudarme, por todos los medios posibles y se ha portado como todo un caballero conmigo. Al principio estábamos un poco en shock, tras la violenta imposición de la ley, pero ahora todo está bien. - sonreí lo mejor posible y rogué interiormente, que mi maquillaje sobre las heridas, no me delatara.

\- Siempre le dije a tu madre, que permitir que te casaras, era una mala idea. Quiero decir y sin ofenderlo, pero usted tiene más años de los que me gustarían para ella. Nunca tuvimos inconveniente en que vivieras con nosotros, si te expulsaban de la comunidad mágica.

\- ¿Y vivir separada de su hija, mientras otra mujer le arrebata su cariño? - se adelantó mi madre y en tanto que nos sorprendió a Severus y a mí. - No es el hombre que yo hubiese escogido para ella, pero al menos están juntas y se mantiene en una pieza.

Los elfos no tardaron en acercarse a nosotros y colocar las servilletas de tela sobre nuestros regazos, con lo que el profesor Snape agradeció poder distraerse y comenzar a servir un poco de vino blanco en nuestras copas.

\- Nuestro matrimonio transcurrió con normalidad, te lo puedo asegurar. - dije en dirección de mi padre, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a su copa, ni a Severus quien intentaba servir el vino sin derramar ni una gota. - Y mamá tiene razón, Rose es mi hija y ni modo que la abandonara después de haber luchado tanto por tenerla.

\- Simplemente no lo entiendo. Primero no sabemos que tenemos una hija, entonces aparece súbitamente un tal Harry Potter y nos explica que nuestras mentes fueron borradas para protegernos. Luego nos damos cuenta de que nuestra hija de siempre, estuvo en un breve romance con un muchacho, terminó embarazada y también en coma. Y así de repente, tienes que casarte a la fuerza, debido a que el ministro de magia se ha vuelto loco, para que no te expulsen y no pierdas contacto con tu hija, cuyo padre se casó con otra mujer y no fue capaz de esperarte. Perdona que no pueda creer, que todo esté _"bien"._

Papá dio una gran inspiración y se bebió su copa de vino, en dos tragos. Sí, bueno, visto de ese modo y hasta sonaba realmente descabellado. Agradecí que los elfos colocaran la cena a tiempo y tuviésemos con qué distraernos. Aunque Severus parecía ya haber empezado y bebido su primera copa de vino, al igual que mi padre. Estaba realmente nervioso, mirando a todas partes, menos a ellos.

\- Yo no odio a su hija. - se aventuró a decir tras lo que me pareció fue, una gran concentración de valor. - simplemente que sentía lo mismo que usted. Que era muy joven para mí, que había sido mi estudiante además. No sabía cómo la sociedad lo tomaría y ya hemos tenido bastante de esa sociedad.

Mamá pareció componer una expresión de compasión, que hizo sentir incómodo al profesor Snape y aún más, cuando colocó una de sus manos sobre la suya en la mesa.

\- Sé que es difícil, pero creo que en verdad tengo que agradecerle por cuidar de nuestra hija. Sólo quisiera que pudiera volver a caminar, que ganara un poco de peso y fuese la misma Hermione que conocimos, antes de esa horrible guerra.

\- Estoy trabajando en eso, no tiene de qué preocuparse. - fue la respuesta de Severus y sólo así, mamá pudo retirar su mano.

\- ¿Y cómo están las cosas en casa? - pregunté de inmediato, probando el vino en mi copa por primera vez e intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- Oh, todo sigue igual... - dijo mi madre, mientras se limpiaba la boca disimuladamente con la servilleta y me sonreía. - tu gato te extraña realmente mucho y creo que deberías traerlo y mostrárselo a Rose. Estoy segura que lo amará.

Pude sentir cómo el profesor Snape se movía y de seguro intentaba hacerse a la idea de que pronto tendría que vivir con un gato. Sonreí, imitando a mi madre y pensando que quizá a Rose, le hacía falta una mascota y quien había sido mi amigo durante tanto tiempo.

\- Te aseguro que ese animal no es normal. No creo que vivan tanto, pero ahora se ha vuelto lento y perezoso. Quizá y hasta un poco pasado de peso. - agregó mi padre con las cejas arqueadas en sorpresa, mientras yo me llevaba una mano al pecho. - de seguro morirá pronto, se ve un poco enfermo y aunque tú madre insista en que está bien.

\- Quizá deba traerlo al despacho... Hermione. - dijo Severus de pronto y me pregunté por qué.

 _No era precisamente una tortura, si probaba una maldición sobre un gato a punto de morir, perezoso y lento. ¿O sí?_

 **HGSS**

Si llevábamos la cuenta de cuantas copas habíamos bebido cada uno, el profesor Snape nos llevaba la delantera y por mucho. Prácticamente ya había ingerido la mitad de la botella y eso no parecía calmar sus nervios, en ningún sentido.

\- ¿Y cómo es Rose, Hermione? Suena a que es una niña realmente encantadora. - preguntó mi madre y no tardé en darme cuenta de que no existían palabras adecuadas, para describir su belleza.

\- ¡Oh, mamá, ella es simplemente preciosa! Tiene su cara redondita y unos enormes ojos café. Pecas por todos lados y un largo y brillante cabello pelirrojo. Es súper inteligente y muy curiosa, creativa, ¡todo un angelito! Además, es la mejor amiga de Severus.

El profesor Snape se sonrojó y no supe si debido al alcohol o si se debía a lo que había dicho. Asintió suavemente y se aclaró la garganta para opinar. Prácticamente no había tocado la cena y jugaba con su tenedor, enrollando la pasta.

\- Así es, parece que le caigo bien. Dice que le encanta el nuevo novio de Hermione.

\- ¿Novio? - preguntó papá con curiosidad y Severus no encontró forma de explicarse.

Habíamos llegado al punto de no retorno y lo mejor era ser honestos y no obviar detalles. Mientras más supieran, menos preguntarían.

\- Pues sí, verás... - comencé y me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape comenzaba a servirse otra copa, disimuladamente, a la espera de un quizá inminente desastre. - La hermana de Ron, Ginny, seguro que la recuerdan y que llegaron a conocerla alguna vez en el callejón Diagon, nos invitó a Severus y a mí, a una cena y fiesta de fin de año. Está próxima a dar a luz a su tercer hijo, así que quería vernos. Tuvimos una agradable reunión, intercambiamos un par de regalos y... - miré instintivamente al profesor Snape y sus ojos se habían tornado prácticamente más oscuros de lo que jamás había visto, con las aletas nasales vibrando rápidamente y a la par de su acelerada respiración. - quizá estábamos un poco ebrios con tanta felicidad, pero el asunto es que terminamos besándonos en la reunión y creo que no pasó desapercibido.

El silencio que impregnó la habitación, fue suficiente para que Severus dejara de intentar llevarse comida a la boca. Juntó ambas manos sobre la mesa y esperó, mientras yo sentía la necesidad de agregar algo más.

\- Fue un beso inocente, pequeño. Después de eso, simplemente nos fuimos a dormir. Habíamos tenido ciertos problemas con Ron, nos sentíamos un poco vulnerables y reconozco que quizá el alcohol nos precipitó a tomar una decisión...

\- ¿Problemas? - preguntó mi padre, rompiendo el silencio finalmente y comenzando a beber nuevamente. Podía notar la tensión en su tono de voz, mientras miraba al profesor Snape y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

\- Ron parece no poder soportar que el profesor Snape y yo, estemos casados. Digamos que Severus y él, tuvieron un par de problemas y pues no se llevan bien. Supongo que aún siente algo por mí, pero no puede dejar a su actual esposa y yo no puedo esperarlo eternamente.

No necesitaba entrar en detalles y papá tampoco parecía que podría soportarlo. Mamá parecía más comprensiva que mi padre, pero lo podía comprender. Yo era su única hija y lo lógico era que intentara protegerme.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa, Hermione? ¿Que te casaste por nada? - preguntó mi madre con voz ligeramente trémula.

\- No, bueno, al menos podré permanecer junto a Rose. Tengo fe en que podamos llevarnos mejor y no lo sé, mantener un régimen de visitas. Todavía no se acostumbra a la idea de que soy su madre, pero poco a poco me ha tomado cariño.

La cena pronto terminó y a la hora del postre, sólo mamá parecía disfrutar su pie de limón. No creía que Severus pudiera continuar bebiendo siquiera y papá intentaba digerir toda la información y en escasos minutos.

\- ¿Y qué hay acerca de la cláusula sobre los bebés? Tu madre me contó que ambos tenían que intentar procrear, dos veces por semana y hasta que resultaras embarazada. Cómo es posible si estás...

\- No hemos tenido suerte con eso. - mentí rápidamente, al ver que el profesor Snape se sentía realmente abochornado con el tema. - no es peligroso y tampoco me causa dolor. Mis piernas aún no funcionan bien tras el coma, pero no significa que...

Me quedé sin palabras y el silencio fue suficiente para terminar la conversación. Me pregunté si debía decir la verdad tras el ataque, pero no quise añadir más leña al fuego. Si no se daban cuenta por sí mismos, no era tan tonta como para señalar más problemas. Después del postre, nos trasladamos hasta la sala de estar y decidimos beber un poco de café.

Sabía que mis padres no contaban con mucho tiempo y que tampoco parecían muy convencidos o siquiera, entender la mitad de lo que había estado haciendo.

\- Déjame ver si he comprendido. - dijo mi padre, mientras revolvía su café con suavidad. - Te casaste con éste hombre, el profesor Snape, prácticamente a la fuerza y para recuperar tu vida. No pueden divorciarse, pero esperabas encontrar una forma de recuperar a tu hija y al hombre que amabas, hasta que notaste que quizá todo es perfecto y así como está, decidiendo hacerte a un lado. - asentí suavemente. - ¿Y dónde queda el profesor Snape en todo esto? ¿Ahora significa que ambos intentarán enamorarse el uno del otro y vivir felices juntos?

Miré a Severus tentativamente y me percaté de que me había mirado por ínfimos segundos, desviando la vista luego y ruborizándose ligeramente. Mamá no tardó en sonreírle a mi padre, palmeando uno de sus brazos con cariño, negando con la cabeza y con un gesto que parecía decir:

 _"Ya basta, ella ya no es una niña y sabrá lo que estará haciendo"._

No demoraron en ponerse de pie y tras un par de besos y manos estrechadas, Severus arrojó un par de polvos a la chimenea y se ofreció para acompañarlos, tratando de no decir la verdad sobre la inseguridad por los mortífagos e inventándose una excusa cualquiera.

Una vez que cruzaran las llamas y prometieran mantenerse en contacto, pude respirar hondamente y dejarme caer en el sofá, arrojando mis pesados tacones sobre la silla de ruedas y desordenando mis cabellos finalmente, sin temor a que pudieran darse cuenta de mis heridas. Me resultaba tan molesto, tener que pretender y cuidar mi imagen.

Severus no tardó en volver y pareció tan o más aliviado que yo, sentándose a la mesa del comedor, sirviéndose otra copa y descansando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y tomándose el resto del vino, con la otra.

\- Al menos todo salió bien. - me aventuré a decir, acomodándome en el sofá. El profesor Snape ni siquiera me miró y dio un gran suspiro, mirando la botella vacía.

\- Sí, muy bien. - se levantó, colocando las copas en el fregadero y desvaneciendo la botella con una de sus manos. - creí que moriría de un coma etílico, si no se marchaban pronto.

\- En verdad que lo siento. - dije, intentando sonar compasiva.

\- No hay problema, para eso están las pociones.

 **HGSS**

Al amanecer tenía razón y en medio del desayuno, Severus se frotaba la sien con incomodidad y sumergido entre libros, etiquetando muestras de pociones. Mientras leía el profeta y probaba una tostada, el profesor Snape no tardó en sobresaltarme y al oír su voz por primera vez aquella mañana.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿le importaría si en vez de invitarla a cenar, la invito a almorzar? Mismo lugar y misma comida, sólo que prefiero entregar éstas pociones primero y antes de que Promfey comience a quejarse y mi dolor de cabeza aumente.

\- Está bien, no creo que haga mucha diferencia.

El profesor Snape asintió y no tardó en ponerse de pie, tomando una de las tostadas de mi plato, haciéndome sonrojar y verlo marcharse, cargando sus libros y encerrándose en su laboratorio.

Severus Snape sabía que aún siendo realmente inútil para amar y seguramente incapaz de hacerlo tras la muerte de Lily Evans y sus últimas oportunidades de ser feliz, que las esperanzas era lo último por perder y mucho más sencillo, si le agregaba el atenuante de que otra vez, la mujer que amaba, estuviera en peligro de muerte.

Pero cómo expresarlo. Cómo podría expresar con palabras, sus sentimientos, decir todo lo que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

No tenía idea, de seguro también encontraba la respuesta en un libro. El conocimiento de los textos era realmente amplio y de seguro que todas las respuestas a sus predicamentos, aparecían referidos en sus páginas.

Qué tipo de libro podía parecerse a la mujer que amaba. Qué capítulo, verso, poemario, obra trágica.

\- _Señorita Granger, estaré en la biblioteca._

Fue lo último que escuché y me encogí de hombros, intentando no concentrarme en su extraña actitud. Ya tenía mucho en lo que pensar, tras la confesión de que Severus tuviera algo importante qué decirme.

¿Acaso me moría, que necesitaba llevarme a almorzar y decírmelo fuera del despacho? ¿Estaba embarazada tal vez y se había dado cuenta antes que yo? ¿Por qué había consentido el almuerzo, y en vez de exigirle respuestas? Y ahora se marchaba a la biblioteca.

Quizá el profesor Snape, comenzaba a volverse loco al fin.

A media mañana, continuaba viéndome en el espejo y preguntándome qué clase de lugar sería. ¿Qué tipo de ropa tenía que usar? ¿Estaba al aire libre o tal vez era un lugar cerrado? Cómo esperaba que me vistiera apropiadamente, si no me daba más detalles.

\- Hombres... típico. - sonreí, mirando un vestido azul pastel y que Madam Malkin había diseñado nuevamente, con la espalda descubierta. Comenzaba a pensar que la mujer consideraba mi espalda, como una especie de afrodisíaco. - pues éste tendrá que ser y si no es una mala noticia, servirá para celebrar.

¿Acaso me diría que me amaba? ¿Y cómo, desde cuándo? ¿Por cada vez que me veía llorar o por cada vez que estábamos con Rose? ¿Tras la convivencia?

¿Y qué respuesta se suponía que tenía que darle? Lo besé tras sentir pena por lo que habían dicho sobre él. No lo abracé, no le sonreí y dije cuánto lo sentía. _Lo besé..._

Su pasado trágico me resultaba tan doloroso, que sentía miedo de rechazarlo y si me confesaba que en verdad me amaba.

\- Señorita Granger... - su voz volvía a sonar ligeramente nerviosa y el suave toque de sus nudillos en mi puerta, de pronto aceleró mi pulso. Ya era el momento y sentía que aún no estaba preparada para desprenderme de mi antigua vida y comenzar nuevamente. - ¿Le tomará mucho tiempo arreglarse?

\- Sólo unos minutos, ya casi termino.

No podía seguir ocultándome, ya se lo había dicho a Ron y no podía echarme para atrás. Terminé de calzarme el mismo par de tacones que la noche anterior y encantándolos para que combinaran con mi nuevo vestido.

Modestas joyas, no tenía cabeza para ponerme exquisita y mis manos temblaban ya demasiado. Apenas y había podido maquillarme ligeramente, sin sentir que se correría mi sombra de ojos. Empujé mi silla de ruedas hasta la puerta y le abrí con una sonrisa.

Volviendo a hacerme gracia, la manera en que se quedaba sin habla y retenía el aliento al verme.

\- Lo siento, apenas y pude peinarme o maquillarme. Estaba realmente nerviosa por la noticia y no pude concentrarme siquiera.

\- No hace falta. - me dijo en voz baja, suave murmullo y un débil rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Me sentiré mucho mejor, una vez que nos hayamos marchado. - le sonreí y el rubor en sus mejillas no tardó en aumentar.

Y ni hablar del momento en el que tuvo que levantarme de la silla y sus dedos acariciaron mi desnuda espalda, mientras entrábamos en las llamas. Me pareció que sonreía, pero seguramente por mi afán de usar vestidos que requirieran de su saco para calentarme.

 **HGSS**

Gemí maravillada ante la locación, no me lo esperaba y mientras Severus caminaba, pude sentir su satisfacción ante mi expresión. Una hermosa montaña y con un radiante sol, rodeada de verde naturaleza y un viñedo. El restaurante era pequeño y acogedor, con una terraza y un par de mesas. Esperaba que hubiese escogido almorzar afuera y me hizo realmente feliz, que camináramos a la pequeña terraza.

Sentía algo sólido en uno de sus bolsillos, mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa, pero preferí no decir nada y dejarme llevar por el momento. La terraza tenía un techo de madera abierto y los suaves rayos de sol, caían sobre nuestra mesa en el centro y reservada sólo para nosotros. No pude evitarlo y tuve que preguntar por la localización de tan bello lugar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla y Severus se sentaba frente a mí. Un camarero no tardó en acercarse a nosotros y ofrecernos una carta de vinos.

\- Holanda para ser exactos. - me sonrió nuevamente, con su usual estilo arrogante y ante mis ojos abiertos como platos. - No creo que vayamos a tomar más vino, ¿cierto? ¿No quisiera ordenar otra cosa?

\- ¿Acaso estamos solos?

\- Pues sí. - volvió a sonreírme con soberbia. - es increíble lo que la magia puede hacer con los muggles.

\- Profesor...

\- Solamente he encantado el letrero en la entrada para que diga _"cerrado"_ , hasta que nos vayamos. No creo que los dueños se molesten, por un día de inexplicables ventas bajas.

Me eché a reír, mirando el camino de tierra por el que habíamos entrado al restaurante en el viñedo y preguntándome qué pensarían los pobres incautos que cayeran en su treta.

\- ¿Y si aún así, deciden entrar?

\- He encantado el lugar, para que parezca que no hay nadie. Una pequeña ilusión óptica. - me informó mientras miraba la carta de bebidas y tomaba una decisión. - creo que dos mojitos cubanos, poco cargados, nos vendrán muy bien. Gracias a sus padres, voy a comenzar a odiar el vino que tanto amo.

Volví a reír mientras Severus llamaba al camarero y le susurraba las instrucciones, además de algo extra. Al marcharse el joven, mi curiosidad no tuvo límites y necesité preguntar. Continuó sonriendo y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- Simplemente le pedí que no nos molestara nuevamente, hasta que le dé una nueva orden.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? Aún no me ha dicho la razón por la cual, me trajo aquí. Estoy comenzando a creer que me quedan pocos minutos de vida e intenta decírmelo con dulzura, para que ésta sea mi última visión y antes de morir.

Negó con la cabeza y poniéndose en pie, colocando su silla junto a la mía e introduciendo una de sus manos, en el bolsillo de su túnica donde supuse, se encontraba aquel misterioso objeto. Un libro viejo, amarillento y con una fina capa de polvo.

\- ¿Un viejo libro? Tengo que decirle que si pensaba regalarme un almuerzo y un libro, como noche de bodas... - sonreí suavemente. - un viejo libro no es lo mejor para regalar.

\- Ábralo, por favor. - me miró fugazmente e intentando ser firme en su orden. - en la página marcada.

 _"Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo"._

Alcé mi rostro suavemente de las páginas de Shakespeare, con mi corazón dando un vuelco tan fuerte como jamás esperé alguna vez. Tenía que admitir que Severus y Ron, tenían marcadas diferencias para declarar su amor y hacerme sentir especial. Obviamente eran diferentes niveles y no podía admitir, cuál de las dos me gustaba más. Si la directa, casi burda de Ron de expresar sus sentimientos o la pausada, romántica y poética, forma de expresarse el profesor Snape.

\- Sé que son palabras robadas, pero nunca hice esto por primera vez. Leí un sin fin de libros, pero ninguno se acerca a lo que siento. Quizá y con el tiempo... - susurró, apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y colocándolo tras una de mis orejas. Aún y tras mi sorpresa, no retrocedí ni me atreví a moverme. - podamos poner palabras a los sentimientos.

Y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, aún intentando mantenerse firmes y no vacilar. Un par de segundos me tomó el entender lo que había sucedido y otro par de segundos, cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola chicos y chicas.

Hoy les quedo debiendo las respuestas a los comentarios, de manera personalizada, debido a que mi madre no se siente bien hoy y recién está acostada, dándome un poquito de tiempo para actualizar. Ya casi consigo emparejar éste fic con _"Otra ley matrimonial"_ (en términos de número de capítulos), así que intentaré continuar éste y comenzar a emparejar _"mi nuevo inquilino"_ y así sucesivamente. Para el próximo capítulo, prometo responder comentarios pero que sepan que los he leído atentamente y espero que el anterior, no hubiese quedado muy forzado.

~ Capítulo 27: _Poner un poco de orden._

Severus no era muy bueno besando y tenía mucho sentido, si pensaba en la única mujer que había amado a lo largo de toda su vida y quien había muerto trágicamente, sin jamás haberla besado alguna vez. La gran pasión de la que hablé en algún momento y que poseía, no tardó en salir a flote, para tornarse un poco incómoda mientras nos besábamos. Muy violento, un poco torpe, pero que afortunadamente podía frenar y tan sólo mordiéndole suavemente su labio inferior. Severus aprendía rápido y felizmente, no cometía el mismo error dos veces.

Al separarnos, sentí su rostro y su nariz, muy cerca de mi cuello y ahogándose en el suave aroma de mi perfume y mis rizos. Pero no le podía responder precisamente ahora, primero tenía que poner mi vida en orden. Si ya no perseguiría la idea de encontrar una forma de volver con Ron, entonces tenía que darle otro sentido a mi camino.

Se reincorporó lentamente y con una débil sonrisa, manteniendo el contacto visual pero todavía con cierta timidez. Me aseguré de sostener sus manos antes de hablar, como si el gesto fuese a suavizar las cosas y pensando en todas las decepciones que ya había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Ya estábamos casados, no nos odiábamos y nos llevábamos relativamente bien, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Profesor... no puedo responderle ahora mismo. Primero quisiera poner mis pensamientos en orden, analizar las cosas con detenimiento y antes de tomar una decisión apresurada. Apenas y he roto con Ron. ¿No le importaría esperar un poco?

No pude evitar notar cierto nerviosismo en su mirar y me vi tentada a reafirmarle que no pensaba volver con Ronald, pero algo en mi interior me decía que su temor no tenía nada que ver con ello. Dicha preocupación desapareció de repente y sonrió con más firmeza, apretando suavemente mis manos y asintiendo.

\- Bueno, considerando que ya estoy cerca de cumplir los 46 años, creo que puedo esperar un poco más.

\- Si lo que le preocupa es la edad que tendrá para cuando me decida. - me eché a reír, cubriendo mi boca con una de mis manos y a pesar de que al profesor Snape no le molestaba mi sentido del humor en lo absoluto, sentía que había algo más que intentaba decirme pero que no encontraba la forma correcta.

\- Ya estamos casados, técnicamente he llegado hasta el máximo escalón al que todo hombre aspira, cuando ama a una mujer. Y a no ser que haya una razón de peso para que éste matrimonio se dé por concluido, estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo.

Parpadee ya que me había tomado por sorpresa sus palabras y el tono ligeramente cargado de tristeza, con el que lo había referido. Pero y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, volvió a sonreírme débilmente, cerrando el libro con sumo cuidado y poniéndolo a un lado, apretando mis manos con gentileza.

\- Estoy hambrienta... - susurré ligeramente avergonzada y a último segundo creí que Severus se reiría con el rugido de mi estómago.

\- Naturalmente, _Hermione._ \- dijo, tomándome por sorpresa. - tras tanto tiempo en cama e inconsciente, comer es lo que más necesitas ahora.

Mi corazón se llenó de una indescriptible alegría y gran calidez, al escuchar mi nombre y dicho por sus finos labios. Sus profundos ojos negros como el chocolate más puro, prácticamente brillaban cuando saboreaban cada letra y le daban una entonación. Su suave voz era un verdadero placer para mis oídos y comenzaba a pensar que podía acostumbrarme a escuchar mi nombre a diario y a olvidar lo irritante que podía sonar cuando nos sancionaba o nos dedicaba algún ácido comentario.

\- Pero me temo que no sé nada sobre comida holandesa y tengo miedo de quedar en ridículo. - tuve que admitir, sonrojándome y escondiéndome bajo el menú. Mi vergüenza aumentó al mirar los precios. - ¡Y es muy costoso además!

\- A la primera cita no se va a un lugar cualquiera o al menos eso tengo entendido. Creo que en vez de pedir más alcohol, algo sin eso nos hará mucho mejor. Ya no he de tener hígado gracias a sus padres.

\- De acuerdo, pero para la próxima permita que comparta los gastos.

Severus hizo caso omiso de mis comentarios y mientras me sugería qué platillos me gustarían más. Uno de los mejores almuerzos que había comido jamás y también, uno de los mejores pasteles de queso. De camino a casa, no paraba de bostezar y mientras el profesor Snape me sonreía y trataba de caminar lo más suave posible, para evitar incomodarme mientras dormía.

Al volver al despacho, me pareció que me tendía sobre la cama y que con mucho cuidado, me retiraba los tacones y los colocaba junto a una de las patas de madera, donde pudiera alcanzarlos por si me despertaba. Sentí el suave toque de las sábanas y las cobijas, cuando seguramente notó que temblaba debido al frío obvio del mes y de la mazmorra donde vivíamos.

Se dejó caer en la silla de visitas y pensó en las palabras que me había dicho durante el almuerzo. Por supuesto que podía esperarme, pero no sabía cuánto esperaría el maleficio. Si aún tenía cierta sensibilidad en mis piernas pero no podía caminar, estaba seguro de que muy pronto se trataría de una parálisis total y otra extremidad seguiría. Tenía poderosas razones para acabar con aquel matrimonio y eso era a lo que más temía. Libros prohibidos, pociones anticonceptivas, una esposa que les había borrado sus mentes a sus padres, además de ser presa de un maleficio mortal y por ley, incompatible con un matrimonio _"sano"_ y causal de divorcio inmediato.

Además de añadirle el atenuante de apenas y haber pasado el período de prueba como mortífago y tener que embarcarse en una peligrosa misión en busca de más libros prohibidos y romper un centenar de reglas ministeriales, él mismo.

Quizá había puesto demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, pero en cierta forma agradecía que fuese Severus quien cuidara de mí. Que mi vida estuviera en sus manos.

Sentí un delicado beso sobre mi cabeza y debí haberle murmurado alguna cosa, puesto que apartó un par de rizos de mi rostro y tras soplar las velas en mi habitación, simplemente se marchó.

 **HGSS**

 _Tras aquel almuerzo tan especial, no tardé mucho en tener un sueño. Momentos después del accidente que Ron había sufrido con aquel veneno y que había puesto su vida en riesgo, le dije lo mucho que lo amaba y él terminó confesándose conmigo también. Siempre lo pude ver en sus ojos, pero jamás me lo había dicho con tanta claridad y soltura._

 _Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, un poco sudorosas y también temblorosas, diciéndome que todo el asunto con Lavander Brown, había sido un terrible error que esperaba jamás volver a cometer. No tardó en tomar la iniciativa y antes de que pudiera concebir una respuesta en mi cabeza, sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos y me besó directo en los labios. No en la mejilla, sino en los labios._

 _Jamás lo había visto tan seguro de alguna cosa, además de la comida y en aquel momento me observaba como si esperara que aquel beso fuese suficiente para demostrarme su sinceridad._

 _Y desde ese momento supe que estaríamos juntos, que todo lo que le había dicho a Ginny era cierto. Que seríamos familia y no solamente porque ella estuviera enamorada de Harry. Ahora yo saldría con su hermano._

Desperté con una sonrisa y al atardecer casi, sentándome en el sofá de la sala de estar y mirando a Severus quien parecía contar el último lote de pociones para la enfermería. Se rascaba la sien con su pluma e intentaba no perder la cuenta, pero siempre terminaba cometiendo algún error.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar, Severus? - pregunté, bajando el libro que leía y sonriendo suavemente. - es lo menos que puedo hacer tras haber arruinado tus planes de conquista y haberte hecho gastar tanto dinero.

Asintió con más amabilidad de la que me esperaba y tenía que comenzar a pensar en acostumbrarme a ver un diferente rostro del Severus Snape que conocía. Se inclinó para sostenerme y sentarme a su lado, en la mesa de la cocina. Muy pronto, yo me encargaba de contar las pociones y él de anotar los números en el pergamino.

\- Siete pociones para la fiebre. - conté apartándolas con suavidad. - 5 pociones para la jaqueca y 10 para tratar el mareo.

\- No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de pociones que se invierten en los primeros años. Sobre todo con los estudiantes de primero y segundo año. Pociones para los nervios, cuando se sienten muy abrumados con los deberes. Anti vértigo para sus primeras clases de vuelo...

\- Yo recuerdo mi primera clase de vuelo. - sonreí llevándome un dedo a una de mis mejillas y en actitud reflexiva. - temiendo caerme y fracturarme ambas piernas. Es una ironía que ahora no pueda caminar.

Severus no dijo nada, pero me di cuenta de que trataba de alargar el trabajo y muy pronto me pregunté por qué. Supuse que se debía a que disfrutaba de mi grata compañía, aunque sonara terriblemente orgullosa al respecto, pero no quería pensar lo peor. No quería creer que se debía a que no deseaba comenzar a revertir el maleficio sobre mi cuerpo.

Al terminar de contar, Severus enrolló el pergamino y con un movimiento casi perezoso de su mano, todas las botellas se apilaron en perfecto orden, metiéndose en una caja que se selló por sí sola. Suspiró pesadamente, colocando el pergamino sobre dicha caja y preparándose para su viaje hasta la enfermería.

\- Si necesitas alguna cosa, recuerda decírselo a los elfos. - me dijo y abriendo la puerta del despacho, vi cómo la caja flotaba al frente y él la seguía de cerca.

 **HGSS**

Tras Severus marcharse, me quedé observando la puerta y de pronto me atacó una extraña idea. Me di la vuelta en la silla y miré en dirección del sótano, mordiéndome el labio inferior con cierta indecisión.

Y si se había olvidado de cerrar su laboratorio, ¿qué podría pasar si entraba? Me había confesado que me amaba y habíamos comenzado a llevarnos mejor. ¿Debía traicionar su confianza y dejarme llevar por mi curiosidad?

De todas formas se trataba de mi cuerpo, no estábamos hablando de cualquier nimiedad. Inspiré realmente nerviosa y tomé la decisión de hacer llamar a uno de los elfos. Quizá si sólo echaba un pequeño vistazo.

\- ¿Qué desea, Señora Hermione? - me preguntó el elfo con tranquilidad y yo le sonreí con cierta timidez.

\- ¿Podrías levitarme hasta el laboratorio de Severus y avisarme si se aproxima?

 _"Clic"_ su puerta estaba abierta y un par de pócimas continuaban humeando al fondo. Un sin fin de libros que me parecieron ser, atlas de anatomía humana, permanecían abiertos en la mesa central. Severus había hecho un dibujo muy detallado de un par de piernas y manos. Me sorprendía su habilidad para dibujar, pero me imaginé que hacía lo mismo con plantas y otros ingredientes. Estaba dibujando nervios y haciendo líneas, pero o no parecía encontrar conexión entre ellas o no recordaba que no había mayor conexión entre piernas o brazos.

¿O sí? Aparte de las terminaciones nerviosas...

\- Qué significa todo esto. - dije mientras sostenía los dibujos. Al levantarlos, me di cuenta de uno de los libros prohibidos y parecía tener una palabra subrayada. - _"Lapidem"..._

\- Hermione. - escuché la voz de la profesora McGonagall y maldije interiormente, intentando colocar los dibujos como los había encontrado y tratando de aparentar normalidad. El elfo no tardó en levitarme hasta el sofá del salón, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de la profesora.

\- Lo siento, me aseguraba de que el profesor Snape no olvidara alguna de las pociones para la enfermería.

\- Entiendo... - me dijo con una sonrisa y acomodándose sus gafas, alzó su varita y no tardó en hacer aparecer una bandeja con té y un par de sándwiches. Pero yo no tenía apetito, sólo quería volver al sótano y terminar de leer aquel libro.

\- ¿Todo terminó bien con tus padres? ¿Aceptaron a Severus?

\- Mi padre todavía está reacio, mi madre es menos dura. - dije, aún mirando en dirección del sótano.

Pero a la profesora nada se le escapaba y no tardó en verme con preocupación y preguntándose si algo me ocurría, ante mi total desconcentración.

\- ¿Hermione? - preguntó y para ese momento me encontraba pensando que con un accio debía bastar, a menos que el profesor Snape hubiese encantado los libros, para resistirse a los hechizos.

Pero la puerta no demoró en abrirse y Severus regresaba con una expresión de cansancio entre ceja y ceja. Se detuvo al ver a Minerva y compuso otra emoción totalmente diferente y que bien parecía una queja de que no podría descansar. Se sentó a un lado de nosotras y se sirvió una taza de té, dando un pequeño sorbo.

\- Hermione me dijo que estuvieron trabajando en las pociones para reponer el armario de Poppy.

\- Así es. - contestó el profesor simplemente y mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse de inmediato.

Por Merlín que no lo dijera, que no le comentara que me había encontrado en su laboratorio. Tenía que pensar en algo para distraer la conversación. Me llevé una mano a la frente y solté un quejido, atrayendo la atención de Severus quien no tardó en levantarse del sillón en el que estaba y sentarse a mi lado, tomando mi mano mientras apartaba mis cabellos y miraba con mucho detalle y suma concentración.

\- Qué sucede... - me preguntó y no demoré en señalar mi herida sobre la frente, aunque ya sabía que comenzaba a desvanecerse. - buscaré una poción.

Se levantó y pasó a un lado de nosotras, bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano y con cierta prisa. Rogaba haberlo dejado todo de la misma manera y aguardaba nerviosa, mientras podíamos escuchar al profesor Snape mover un par de frascos de vidrio. Regresó en pocos minutos y mientras destapaba el pequeño vial frente a mí, escudriñaba su rostro por si notaba algún cambio.

 **HGSS**

Sentía sus húmedos y fríos dedos sobre mi frente, impregnados de aquella poción violeta que tanto le había llamado la atención a mi hija y bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora McGonagall. Después de terminar y suspirar con satisfacción por su trabajo, nos miramos por unos minutos que me parecieron interminables y sentí deseos de interrogarle sobre la maldición.

¿Acaso me mentía con decirme que no había comenzado todavía? Ahora sí creía que algo grave tenía y comenzaba a sentir pánico.

\- Cuánto me alegro que hayan comenzado a llevarse bien. - dijo la profesora y eso interrumpió nuestro intercambio de miradas.

\- A mí también...

La profesora no demoró en retirarse, dejándonos solos y listos para cenar. Había cambiado mi ropa por una cómoda pijama y me encontraba sentada frente a Severus, intentando cenar pero sin éxito alguno.

\- Hermione, debes comer algo.

\- Tengo miedo. - dije en voz baja y Severus soltó su cuchara, mientras yo miraba la sopa con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿Voy a morir? ¿O alguna vez podré recuperar a Rose y escucharla llamarme _"mamá"_?

El profesor Snape intentó darme una respuesta rápida sobre mi primera inquietud, pero pareció no saber qué decir y eso me causó aún más temor, sepultando mis deseos de comer aquella sopa. Severus negó con la cabeza, varias veces, mientras yo intentaba apartar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

\- No te estás muriendo y te lo aseguro. - me dijo con seriedad y alcé mi rostro, fallando en contener mis lágrimas e intentando sostenerle la mirada. - ya he terminado mi trabajo y ahora me dedicaré a intentar resolver el problema principal.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar? - me aventuré a preguntar y me di cuenta de que el profesor Snape había empalidecido notablemente.

\- Necesitas descansar, alimentarte bien, si quieres estar a tono con los horarios y las diferentes clases. Supongo que intentarás tomar más clases que todos los demás. ¿O me equivoco?

No pude evitar sonreír y recordar todos aquellos antiguos tiempos de mi infancia. Severus sostuvo su vaso con jugo de calabaza y pareció pensar en algo mientras bebía.

\- Podría realizar sus deberes con su hija y enseñarle un par de cosas nuevas. Especialmente en pociones, que parece ser lo que más le atrae.

Severus tenía razón y no tardé en reír con la idea. El profesor se puso en pie y deteniéndose a mi lado, volvió a calentar mi sopa con su varita. Se inclinó junto a mí y con una sonrisa, habló junto a mi oído.

\- Pero para eso tiene que alimentarse bien y descansar. Lo que menos queremos es que enfermes o te sientas mal durante clases.

Asentí con suavidad y tomando la cuchara nuevamente, intentando terminar la cena. Sentía la mirada del profesor sobre mí, mientras me observaba atentamente desde el sofá y esperaba hasta verme terminar. Me sentía como una pequeña niña castigada y vigilada por mi padre, hasta que me terminara mi cena.

Y al terminar, en vez de ser levitada como acostumbraba, Severus se encargó de llevarme a la cama por sí mismo y de cobijarme apropiadamente. Comenzaba a bostezar para el momento en el que se sentaba en la silla de visitas.

\- Voy a empezar a malcriarme, si sigues llevándome a lugares de lujo y trayéndome a la cama todas las noches.

\- Todo dependerá de cuánto Minerva decida pagarme por mi trabajo. - se cruzó de brazos al verme bostezar nuevamente y decidió levantarse de la silla, para desearme las buenas noches. - bien, ya es hora de dormir.

Apenas y escuché lo que dijo, cerrando los ojos y quedándome dormida de inmediato.


	28. Chapter 28

Bueno, otra vez no puedo contestar. Mamá sigue convulsionando y pues, ayer tampoco estuve muy bien y no pude actualizar. Quiero que sepan que les he leído atentamente y espero que éste capítulo les guste. Les deseo lo mejor como siempre y también debo agregar, que ya he corregido los errores del anterior.

~ Capítulo 28: _Un parto sorpresa_

Al amanecer, Rose permanecía sentada sobre mi regazo y Ginny frente a mí, tomando un poco de té y comiendo galletas. Normalmente a Severus no le molestaban las visitas a no ser que se anunciaran con anticipación, pero en el caso de Ginny era muy distinto y como si temiera que mi amiga fuese a romper fuentes en medio de su despacho.

\- Y Severus cumplirá años muy pronto. Quizá podríamos celebrarlo y comprarle un regalo. - le dije a Rose, que pareció muy entusiasmada con la idea. - Un gran pastel, muchas velas y regalos.

\- Yo voy a hacer un dibujo, ¡una tarjeta! - el rostro de Rose, prácticamente se iluminó con la idea. - voy a dibujar jirafas con sombreros de fiesta y muchos globos.

Saltó de mi regazo y no tardó en correr hacia las escaleras del sótano, intentando tener cuidado al bajar. Sus pequeñas pisadas continuaron escuchándose hasta que se cerró la puerta tras ella y uno de los elfos me informó que había llegado hasta el laboratorio de Severus, sin ningún percance.

\- ¿De verdad llegarás al despacho con Rose, un pastel y jirafas con sombreros de fiesta? - me preguntó Ginny con incredulidad, aunque tratando de no reírse mientras se imaginaba al profesor Snape, en semejante situación.

\- Pues no lo sé, aunque sí pensaba comprarle un regalo. Sé que Hogsmeade representa un peligro para mí, pero quizá pueda ordenar algo de algún catálogo.

Ginny me observó cuidadosamente, mientras me empujaba hasta caer sentada en la silla y le rogaba que esperara, entrando en mi alcoba y regresando minutos después, con aquel libro de Shakespeare.

Al relatarle toda la historia de nuestra primera cita, el rostro de Ginny pasó de la sorpresa, hasta la mirada más tierna que le había visto jamás. No cabía duda de que se sentía conmovida con aquel dulce gesto y pensar que era lo acertado, el corresponderle.

\- Yo creo que deberías aceptar su proposición. Al fin de cuentas, le dijiste a Ronald que no podías esperar por él, eternamente, lo cual me parece muy bien. Creo que mereces ser feliz y quizá el profesor Snape cometió muchos errores en el pasado, pero parece estar dispuesto a rectificarse y mejorar. Además, a Rose le simpatiza y eso es importante también.

\- ¿Crees que sea lo correcto? - dije tras regresar al sofá y cruzando las piernas con ayuda de mis manos y un gran esfuerzo, abrazando uno de los cojines y mordiéndome el labio inferior con duda. - quiero decir, pronto cumplirá los 46 años y a veces tengo miedo de lo que puedan decir de mí. Y sin embargo, tengo que admitir que hace un gran esfuerzo por soportarme y soportar a mi hija Rose.

\- Te acepta como eres e incluso el que tengas una hija con otro hombre, al que obviamente tienes que seguir tratando. ¿Cuántos hombres en estos tiempos, se comportan de la misma forma que él?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Rose subía las escaleras del sótano y Severus caminaba detrás de ella. Parecían conversar y ella, muy emocionada, le estaba comentando algo de lo que sólo escuchamos, un par de retazos.

\- Y leí la página cinco de mi libro de pociones. - dijo mi hija, caminando hasta el plato con galletas y tomando dos.

El profesor Snape saludó a Ginny en voz baja y un movimiento suave de su cabeza, para tomar asiento en la mesa del comedor. Nos miraba de forma sospechosa y me imaginé que le temía a las conversaciones entre mujeres, como si yo pudiera de alguna forma, estar hablando pestes sobre su ideal de primera cita. Rose mordió su galleta y caminó hasta detenerse junto a la mesa del comedor, parándose de puntas y colocando la otra galleta sobre la mesa. El profesor la tomó tras un suave: _"Gracias"_ y Rose comenzó a empujar una silla a su lado, para subirse y colorear sobre viejos retazos de pergamino sobrante.

Sonreí mientras miraba a Severus leer un par de libros, teniendo una extraña idea de a momento. Ginny y yo, necesitábamos conversar a solas, así que me pareció una buena sugerencia para hacer.

\- ¿Severus, podrías cuidar de Rose mientras Ginny y yo... conversamos con la profesora McGonagall? Te prometo que será breve y ella no tiene ningún problema en esperar aquí. ¿Cierto, Rosie?

Rose negó con la cabeza y sin alzar la vista de su dibujo, mientras Ginny y el profesor, me observaban con mucha sorpresa. Continué sonriendo y Severus pareció luchar contra las palabras por unos segundos, antes de tomar una decisión.

\- Está bien, siempre y cuando no tarden demasiado.

Volví a empujarme sobre mi silla, mientras Ginny besaba la frente de Rose y le daba órdenes de quedarse dibujando o leyendo su libro de pociones, que ahora cargaba a todas partes, sin molestar al profesor Snape mientras trabajaba. Al cerrarse la puerta del despacho y cuando estuvimos seguras de que Severus no podía escucharnos más, ambas reímos de inmediato y no tardamos en compadecernos del pobre profesor.

 **HGSS**

Pero para Severus, las cosas no eran tan graciosas como para mí. Permanecía con su rostro hundido entre pergaminos y preguntándose acerca de la mejor forma de convencer a Lucius Malfoy de arriesgar su vida, para salvar a su esposa sangre sucia. De seguro, el calificativo que ese desagradable hombre me pondría y apenas el profesor Snape le contara la situación.

\- Severus. - la voz de Rose no tardó en sobresaltarlo un poco, alzando la cabeza de los pergaminos y mirando a la niña pelirroja a su lado. ¿Tú odias a mi papá, porque fue el novio de Hermione?

\- Es un poco más complicado que eso. - dijo, mojando su pluma con un poco más de tinta y volviendo a los pergaminos. - Pero no es precisamente odio...

\- ¿Y entonces él te odia a ti, porque tú quieres a Hermione?

\- Tu padre amó mucho a tu madre Hermione y supongo que le resultará difícil, empezar nuevamente. Tras un tiempo, aprenderá a aceptar que ya no están juntos y podrán llevarse mejor.

\- ¿Y crees que papá y Hermione, vuelvan a estar juntos? Yo no quiero, yo me quiero quedar con mamá Lav y con papá. Además, Hermione y tú, son novios.

Severus sonrió sin poderlo evitar, mientras Rose volvía a dedicar su atención al dibujo que coloreaba. La miró por unos cortos segundos, para luego retornar a su trabajo y firmar la carta con decisión.

Mi hija tenía razón en una cosa y el profesor, no tardó en notarlo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados por mí y no quería verme volver con Ronald y mucho menos, morir por un maleficio que estaba seguro de que podía revertir.

Y durante nuestro recorrido por los pasillos del castillo, Ginny y yo, continuábamos debatiendo si debía darme una nueva oportunidad con Severus. Mi mejor amiga no podía creerlo, pero estaba realmente de acuerdo en que le diera un tiempo de prueba a la relación.

-Creo que cuando el profesor se me declaró ayer, no pensó que esto haría del sexo, algo más complicado. - pensé de inmediato. - quiero decir, siente algo por mí y tenemos que acostarnos dos veces por semana. No me imagino con qué rostro nos veremos el uno al otro, sabiendo que estamos tan cerca. Tan íntimos.

Ginny no tardó en cruzarse de brazos mientras detenía mi silla en uno de los pasillos y se sentaba cuidadosamente, sobre uno de los muros, acariciando su vientre de nueve meses ya.

\- Por lo que dices, yo simplemente creo que todo irá mejorando. Al principio será incómodo, pero avanzará de una forma muy positiva. Dijiste que te trataba de la peor manera y que tras encerrarse en el baño, volvía para hacerlo en pocos minutos. Quizá ahora que sepas la verdad, tenga más cuidado. Quizá y hasta en algún momento, terminen cediendo a las tentaciones y experimentando un poco más de contacto.

\- Estás empezando a sonar como esos libros de pornografía barata. - dije y de inmediato nos echamos a reír, mientras Ginny colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre e intentaba detenerse, resultándole un poco incómodo.

Al terminar de encontrarle la gracia a mis dudas, pensé que quizá debía hacer preguntas con más rigor. Mi rostro se enserió de inmediato, mientras mi mejor amiga se sorprendía con mi repentino cambio de actitud.

\- ¿Y crees que Ron lo tome muy mal y que finalmente enloquezca?

\- Es muy probable, pero yo ya se lo había dicho antes. El mismo día que fue a golpear al profesor. Le dije que no puede esperar a que permanezcas sola y sin amor, sólo porque él así lo quiera. No es su culpa y tampoco tuya, menos del profesor. Harry también cree lo mismo que yo y aunque nos sorprendió que lo escogieras a él como tú esposo, ya hemos comenzado a aceptarlo.

\- Tu familia jamás lo aceptará del todo, supongo.

\- El profesor Snape, es un hombre muy difícil y no puedo decir lo contrario puesto que estaría mintiendo. A mamá le ha costado asimilarlo, puesto que estaba realmente ilusionada con la idea de que estuvieran juntos. Ron realmente te amaba mucho o te ama quizá y en verdad que fue un duro golpe para él. Lloraba casi todas las noches, creía que morirías y pues eso, le sentó muy mal a nuestra madre. Además de que también habíamos perdido a un hermano, a Tonks y a Remus quienes dejaban un hijo huérfano.

\- Severus también sufrió mucho, aunque suene difícil de creer. Ese terrible período de prueba del ministerio y encontrarse de pie frente a todas esas personas, juzgándolo, mientras Harry tuviera que abogar por él. Que lo siguieran, que lo interrogaran acerca de todas sus actividades y hasta la más mínima cosa, el mínimo detalle, en verdad que me hizo pensar que me necesitaba. A veces deseo que me cuente tantas cosas, sobre todo cuando veo la vieja marca en su brazo. Sé que él tuvo toda la culpa de sus desgracias, pero creo que se merece otra oportunidad y yo quiero ayudarle.

\- _Tú siempre quieres ayudar._ \- me sonrió ella, mientras sostenía mis manos y la besaba suavemente.

 **HGSS**

Mientras regresábamos al despacho, nos topamos con Severus que sostenía la mano de Rose y caminaban en nuestra dirección. La vista más dulce que había tenido la oportunidad de ver y mi hija parecía muy feliz de caminar a su lado. Al vernos, el profesor Snape no tardó en ruborizarse y mientras yo pensaba que la figura paternal, le sentaba muy bien.

\- ¡Enviamos una carta! - exclamó Rose de inmediato, deteniéndose junto a mí y con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿¡Ah sí!? - pregunté, sonriendo. - ¿Severus te dejó acariciar una lechuza?

\- No, él dijo que era muy peligroso. - contestó, pero aún así aplaudió contenta. - pero sí me dejó que le diera un premio. ¡Lo tenía en la mano y zaaas, se lo llevó volando entre las patas!

\- Son muy rápidas, sí. - asentí, alzando la vista y dándome cuenta de que Ginny quizá tenía razón y Severus en verdad merecía una oportunidad. - ya veo que paseabas de su mano. ¿Te divertiste?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y me puso en un árbol! Pero me dijo que debíamos conocer a un señor llamado Hagrid, que era muchísimo pero muchísimo más alto que él. ¿Eso se puede?

Ginny y yo, no tardamos en reírnos, mientras el profesor abría la puerta del despacho y nos permitía el paso. Volvimos a sentarnos en el sofá, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Rose y ella dormía en mi regazo. Severus había vuelto a su laboratorio, aunque no se nos escapaba el hecho de que continuaba tan sonrojado como si hubiese bebido una botella completa de vino.

\- Acabas de comprobarlo, el profesor Snape es un buen segundo padre para Rose. Ella lo adora y siempre está hablando de él, no sabemos por qué. Que si Severus la llevará a su aula de clases y le permitirá hacer una poción con él, ser su ayudante. Que un día recogerán ingredientes juntos, etc etc.

\- Además de que parecer ser la única que consigue que haga alguna cosa. Quizá le diga a Rose de que le convenza de comer pastel y recibir regalos.

\- Creo que deberías devolverle el gesto e invitarle a cenar a tu restaurante favorito. De todas formas no tienes que decírselo y sorprenderlo, así no podrá negarse.

\- Lo haré, en cuanto piense en el regalo ideal. Sé lo que le regalaría a Ronald, pero no sé qué podría darle a un hombre que no necesita nada, así como el profesor Snape.

\- Siempre necesitan alguna cosa. - cuestionó Ginny. - simplemente es cuestión de descubrir qué puede ser.

Pensaba opinar que quizá me necesitaba a mí, cuando Ginny se llevó ambas manos al vientre y compuso un rostro de dolor que no me gustó en lo absoluto. Suspiró pesadamente y ante mi rostro de preocupación obvia, negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, diciéndome entre jadeos, que era una cuestión normal de embarazadas. Sin embargo el dolor comenzó a aumentar y al ver sus nudillos prácticamente blancos por la fuerza que imprimían sus manos cerradas, en el reposa brazos del sillón frente a mí, me apresuré a hacer llamar a uno de los elfos y que a su vez, llamaran a Severus.

Empalideció tanto o más que Ginny y se veía realmente confundido, observando a Ginny quien trataba de respirar y no gemir de dolor. Deseaba poder levantarme y socorrerla, pero no había mucho que podía hacer, estando en una silla de ruedas. El profesor no demoró en tomar su abrigo de una vieja percha junto al sofá y ofrecerle uno de sus brazos a Ginny, para que pudiera apoyarse. Había roto fuentes y necesitaba llegar a San Mungo cuanto antes.

\- Cuida... de Rose y no te preocupes por mí. - me dijo Ginny, respirando entrecortadamente. - Ron vendrá por ella y Harry te llevará a verme, cuando todo haya terminado.

Asentí de inmediato, mientras ella se apoyaba lo mejor que podía en Severus y apretaba su otra mano con una de las suyas, tras cada contracción. Me imaginé que terminaría por quebrarle todos los huesos de la mano, además de los nervios ya que dudaba que el profesor Snape supiera algo sobre ejercicios de respiración y mujeres embarazadas. Volví a compadecerme de él y las situaciones que le obligábamos a enfrentar.

 **HGSS**

Permanecí atenta la puerta del despacho y esperando que Ron no tardara en llegar con Harry, para estar segura de que el profesor Snape y Ginny, habían logrado llegar sin ningún tropiezo. Tras media hora de prácticamente temer lo peor y llenar mi mente de un sin fin de posibilidades, la puerta del despacho se abrió rápidamente, dándole paso a Ron y a Harry, como ella había dicho que pasaría.

Harry parecía realmente nervioso y pese a ser su tercer hijo. Ron no demoró en tomar a Rose de mi regazo y acomodarla entre sus brazos, para que no despertara de su siesta. Harry me levantó del sofá, rápidamente, mientras sus manos temblaban y al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Ella está bien. - me apresuré a decirle, mientras caminábamos hacia la chimenea. - está con Severus, él se encargó de llevarla hasta San Mungo.

\- Lo sé. - me dijo Harry. - y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Que esté gritando de dolor y sudando como cerdo.

\- ¿Ginny?

\- No, el profesor Snape. - me sonrió y no tardé en reír, mientras las llamas nos absorbían.

Terminamos a un par de calles del hospital y tanto Ron como Harry, intentaban caminar lo más aprisa que podían y sin atraer curiosas miradas de los transeúntes que venían en dirección contraria. De inmediato me trajo recuerdos de nuestras viejas aventuras y me sentí extrañamente reanimada, como si volviera a ser yo nuevamente.

Al llegar, Ron pidió indicaciones y no tardamos en subirnos al elevador. Un par de pisos nada más y ya estábamos en un largo pasillo, lleno de personas y medimagos, además de camas por todas partes.

No tardamos en dar con Severus y Ginny, en la última hilera de camillas. En efecto, el profesor Snape sudaba y se sobaba ambas manos, seguramente adolorido tras los constantes apretones de manos que Ginny le había dado. Ella continuaba disculpándose, pero Severus decía que todo estaba bien y en voz baja.

Harry fue el siguiente en pedirle una disculpa al profesor, aunque éste último parecía todavía no poder creer, todo lo que estaba pasando. En cuanto Harry me dejó en la sala de espera, Severus no tardó en sentarse a mi lado y dar una gran inspiración, mirando a la hilera de camillas que habíamos dejado atrás.

\- Cuánto lo siento, Severus. Sé que no tiene nada que ver contigo y... - me quedé sin palabras, pero no fue necesario.

\- Siempre y cuando la señora Potter, no tenga más hijos. No creo que mis manos puedan soportar más torturas como ésta.

\- Espero que un poco de hielo baste. - dije, tomando sus manos entre las mías y acariciándolas suavemente.

Mientras sostenía sus manos entre las mías, Ron no tardó en sentarse frente a nosotros y mientras Rose continuaba dormida. Sentí un extraño impulso de soltar las manos del profesor, pero me contuve a tiempo y traté de ignorar la pesada mirada de Ron, sobre nosotros.

\- Gracias por haber traído a Ginny. - le dije a Severus y antes de que pudiera darme alguna de sus clásicas respuestas, sostuve su rostro con una de mis manos, dándole un pequeño beso en una de sus mejillas.

El profesor sabía que todo se debía a la presencia de Ron, pero no quiso discutir y tampoco tenía fuerzas para intentarlo. Un incómodo silencio reinó en el ambiente, hasta que recordé que le había planificado una fiesta sorpresa a Severus.

\- Ron, ¿podría volver a ver a Rose en unos días?

Él simplemente asintió y yo sonreí satisfecha. Podía ver su expresión de ira contenida, pero Ginny tenía razón y también merecía ser feliz.


	29. Chapter 29

Bueno, lo voy a preparar de una vez y como ya sé lo que quiero escribir. Espero que les guste, deseándoles todo lo mejor y lamentando no poder responder personalmente, pero que siempre sepan que los leo atentamente. Besos y muchos cariños de mi parte.

Voy a alternar las actualizaciones con _"mi nuevo inquilino"_ a un día sí y uno no (que le tocará al otro fic, ser actualizado).

Yetsave: Aquí te explico un poco de lo que sucedió con ese beso.

~ Capítulo 29: _Su cumpleaños_

Tras aquella experiencia, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que ahora parecía competir con Ronald e intentando demostrarle que también era feliz, aunque esa faceta no me gustaba. No podía pensar en Severus como un objeto que podía usar a mi conveniencia. Él esperaba que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, que lo besara puesto que lo amaba tanto como él seguro me amaba a mí.

De pronto sentí mucha vergüenza de lo que había hecho y eso me motivó a despertar muy temprano y prepararle un desayuno de cumpleaños. Panqueques con jarabe, waffles, tostadas, un poco de fruta y El Profeta.

Al despertar, pareció sobresaltado de verme y sentada en su cama, aún en pijamas y con una bandeja con un menú sorpresa.

\- Hermione... - parpadeó sorprendido, mientras yo sonreía sin disimulo y colocando la bandeja a un lado, sostuve su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Severus. - murmuré con mis labios junto a una de sus mejillas y en un pequeño beso. - preparé un desayuno de cumpleaños y creí que era lo correcto después de todo lo que sucedió en San Mungo y la forma tan detestable en la que me comporté.

\- No me di cuenta. - me dijo, mientras sostenía su rostro entre mis manos, así que negué con la cabeza y colocando la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

\- Por supuesto que sí. En verdad quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por Ginny, pero no quería que pareciera que deseaba darle celos a Ron.

\- Lo puedo entender, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

\- De todas formas, no necesitamos la aprobación de Ron. Estamos casados ahora y no es de su incumbencia lo que hagamos.

Volví a sonreír y comencé a revelar cada uno de los platillos. También, una pequeña tarjeta que Severus no demoró en tomar y leer, bajo mi mirada esperanzada de que aceptara mi invitación a comer.

\- Es una invitación para cenar y en mi restaurante favorito.

\- Señorita Granger, no es necesario... - se apresuró a decir Severus, ruborizándose de inmediato. - y pagar una cena, no tiene que molestarse.

\- Es el cumpleaños de mi marido, por supuesto que tengo que tomarme la molestia. Ahora... - dije mientras tomaba uno de los waffles en el plato. - tiene que desayunar y prepararse para más sorpresas.

Antes de que pudiera continuar quejándose, decidí cortar la conversación con otro beso en su mejilla y marcharme, sin darle derecho a réplica. Mientras esperaba que terminara su desayuno, pensé en tomar dos copas y servir un poco de vino para celebrar.

No demoró mucho y al poco tiempo me encontró sentada en el sofá y con ambas copas sobre la mesa. Ligeramente ruborizado, se acercó hasta sentarse a mi lado y tomando la copa de mis manos, mientras yo me llevaba la mía hacia mis labios y daba un pequeño sorbo.

\- Por tu cumpleaños, Severus. - sonreí ante su cuerpo totalmente congelado en seco. - Vamos, brinda conmigo. Aunque el vino te traiga malos recuerdos.

El profesor Snape me sonrió débilmente y llevándose la copa hasta los labios, dio un suave trago. No demoré en devolver las copas hasta la mesa y colocar una de mis manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo suavemente y hasta que estuviera recostado entre los cojines del sofá y yo continuara sentada al borde.

\- Hermione, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. - me advirtió, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y miraba un par de libros flotando hasta mis manos.

\- Es tu cumpleaños, así que tienes que relajarte y leer un buen libro. Me cambiaré de ropa y me aseguraré de que me obedezcas al pie de la letra.

Me dejé caer en la silla de ruedas y no demoré en empujarme hasta la habitación. Tenía que cambiarme lo más aprisa posible o se levantaría y se encerraría en su estudio o tal vez en su laboratorio y hasta que su cumpleaños terminara, rechazando mi invitación a cenar. Tomé mi varita de la mesa de noche y cambié mi pijama por un jean y otro mullido suéter, intentando regresar lo más rápido posible.

Al volver al sofá, Severus continuaba recostado y sosteniendo el libro, con una expresión de no saber qué hacer ahora. Sonreí y con cierta dificultad, conseguí subirme al sofá y acomodarme entre sus brazos, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y obligándolo a tener que sostenerme con el brazo que utilizaba para sostener el libro a su vez, manteniéndome lo más cerca posible y para no caerme.

\- Ahora, ¿por qué no lees algo para mí? No creo que sea muy difícil y quisiera poder escucharte.

El profesor Snape miró el libro, intentando concentrarse en sus páginas lo mejor posible, pero muy nervioso de lo que podría estar pasando por mi cabeza. Jamás había pensado en celebrar su cumpleaños seguramente y yo estaba decidida a cambiarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el gran secreto, que quieres retenerme en éste mueble? Es sólo mi cumpleaños, no es una fecha tan importante y puedo seguir trabajando.

\- No, es una sorpresa y esperaremos aquí. - dije con determinación, aferrándome lo más que podía a su cuerpo en el sofá.

 **HGSS**

Mientras Severus se veía obligado a leer y a descansar por su cumpleaños, pude ver un poco de su antigua marca tenebrosa, gracias a un par de botones abiertos en su brazo izquierdo. Me mordí el labio inferior con cierta curiosidad y sin poderlo evitar, alcé uno de mis dedos para trazar la fina forma de la serpiente y atrayendo su atención.

\- Severus... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El profesor Snape cerró el libro suavemente y sentí con mi cabeza en su pecho, que trataba de contenerse para no reír. Levanté mi rostro de su pecho y no demoré en fruncir el ceño.

\- Estoy hablando en serio...

\- Lo sé. Simplemente que me causó gracia que preguntaras, si nunca antes lo habías hecho en tu época como estudiante.

\- Sólo quiero saber... ¿tanto valía la pena, arriesgar tu vida por un hombre como Voldemort, al que claramente no le importaba la tuya siquiera?

\- Era joven, mis padres se peleaban constantemente y digamos que no tenía mucha estabilidad emocional. Me gustaban las artes oscuras, pero de seguro habría hecho un par de cosas de diferente forma.

\- ¿Alguna vez sentiste miedo por lo que podría pasarte? ¿O siempre estabas tan confiado como te veías todo el tiempo?

\- _Moría de miedo a veces._ \- me dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa y ensortijando sus dedos entre mis rizos, tirando suavemente de ellos y admirando cómo volvían a su forma original. - pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme. Una vez que posees la marca, no hay forma de escapar. Son pocos los que lo consiguen y yo ya había prometido espiar por Potter.

\- ¿Y crees que de no haber existido el padre de Harry, Lily Evans te habría amado de la misma forma que tú a ella?

Severus pareció un poco reacio a responder mi pregunta, pero en mis ojos podía ver que no pensaba desistir hasta escuchar la verdad.

\- No lo sé, quizá no. Amaba las artes oscuras y Lily las detestaba con todo su ser. De vez en cuando encuentro confort en culpar a Potter por su pérdida, pero me doy cuenta de que su existencia o no, no habría cambiado el hecho de que yo habría encontrado alguna forma de arruinarlo.

\- Pero eso no es amor. - dije de inmediato, ruborizándome ligeramente. - ella jamás te aceptó tal cual eras, desde un principio. Tampoco quiso ayudarte a mejorar como individuo. La madre de Harry quizá sólo te veía como su amigo.

\- Supongo que sí, aunque trato de no pensar mucho en ello.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada de haber traído el tema a colación, mientras Severus regresaba a su lectura e inconscientemente, acariciaba mi brazo que tenía más cerca, con su otra mano. No quería arruinar la sorpresa en su día, haciendo tontas preguntas sobre su pasado y me vi tentada a ofrecerle una disculpa, pero la puerta del despacho se abrió violentamente y Rose entró corriendo hacia nosotros y gritando: _"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Severus!"_

El profesor Snape se reincorporó con mucho cuidado, sosteniéndome para sentarme del mismo modo y muy pronto, Lavander Brown entró tras Rose y con lo que parecía ser un pastel. Mi hija estaba realmente emocionada y brincaba junto a Lavander, mientras ella colocaba el pastel sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo está Ginny? - pregunté y ella dio un gran suspiro, llevándose las manos a la cadera y dando la apariencia de estar realmente cansada.

\- Oh, ella está bien. Harry envía sus mejores deseos y un feliz cumpleaños. También Ginny y Lily Luna Potter.

Jamás podría olvidar la expresión de Severus, tras ver a aquella pequeña bebé, envuelta en una manta rosada y pelirroja como ninguna otra. Lo único que le faltaba para terminar de parecerse a su abuela, eran sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Rose parecía no poderse contener ni un minuto más, así que corrió en dirección de Snape y se arrojó hacia él, para darle un fuerte abrazo y una tarjeta con jirafas con sombreros de fiesta y globos de muchos colores. Severus comprendió que las jirafas eran alusivas a su tamaño.

Nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido y al mismo tiempo, tan calmado en una situación que suponía un momento embarazoso para él. Rose también me abrazó de inmediato y volvió a la mesa del comedor, empujando una silla para arrodillarse en ella y estar a nivel del pastel. Severus se levantó del sofá y se inclinó para sostenerme entre sus brazos y sentarme junto a Rose.

\- _¿Todo esto lo planificaste tú?_ \- me preguntó en un susurro cerca de mi oído. No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír junto a mi hija.

\- Yo no sabía qué pastel era tu favorito, así que le dije a la abuela Molly que preparara mi favorito. Chocolate y galletas con malvaviscos.

\- ¡Suena delicioso! ¿Por qué no colocamos las velas y cantamos un feliz cumpleaños? - dije mientras Lavander colocaba velas con formas de números. Mi hija parecía sorprendida de saber que el profesor Snape cumpliría cuarenta y seis años.

Al Lavander encender las velas en el pastel, comencé a cantar la típica canción de cumpleaños, aunque Rose no parecía contenta. Severus permanecía de pie y frente al pastel, en completo silencio y prácticamente inmóvil, como si sus pies estuvieran clavados en el suelo. Evitaba mirarnos a la cara y aún podía distinguir un débil rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿No crees que Severus tiene que cantar también? - dije en dirección de Rose, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos y asintiendo una y otra vez.

Prácticamente Severus no tuvo opción y muy pronto comenzó a cantarse a sí mismo, un feliz cumpleaños. Mi hija se había quedado prácticamente boquiabierta al escucharle cantar, al igual que Lavander y yo. Si consideraba que el profesor Snape tenía una voz melodiosa, cantando era un sonido totalmente diferente.

Y al momento de soplar las velas, Rose no salía de su asombro.

\- ¿Crees que Severus debería cantar más a menudo? - le pregunté.

\- Ajá. - me dijo, asintiendo muy emocionada y aplaudiendo.

\- Bueno, es hora de cortar el pastel y comer un poco, antes de volver a casa. Papá está muy ocupado cuidando de tus primos y necesita de nuestra ayuda. Espero que le guste su tarjeta de cumpleaños, profesor Snape. Rose me pidió que dibujara las jirafas y ella se encargó de colorearlas.

Severus no supo qué decir y pensé de pronto, que se desmayaría. Tras comer un par de buenos trozos de pastel y recibir ambos, un par de besos en las mejillas, Lavander y mi hija se marcharon, dejando un silencio realmente particular en el despacho. El profesor respiraba profundamente y como si todavía no pudiera creer lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Por favor guarda el resto del pastel para más tarde. - le pedí a uno de los elfos, mientras Severus se ponía en pie y colocaba la vajilla en el fregadero.

\- Espero que le haya gustado mi sorpresa. - le sonreí desde la silla junto a la mesa del comedor, mientras el profesor se recargaba del fregadero y no sabía si agradecerlo o quejarse de haberlo tomado desprevenido. - fue mi idea totalmente y Rose simplemente me siguió el juego. No es su culpa, se lo puedo asegurar.

Sirvió un par de tazas de café y dio un pequeño sorbo al suyo, mientras yo contemplaba mi taza. Arqueó una de sus cejas y compuso una expresión de obvio sarcasmo.

\- Me lo imaginaba. Es una niña realmente creativa, pero no creo que lo sea tanto como para planificar una cosa así.

 **HGSS**

Durante el resto del día, permití que Severus volviera a su trabajo, mientras yo me miraba en el espejo y meditaba lo que Ginny había dicho. Quizá no tenía el regalo adecuado para su cena de cumpleaños, pero quizá podía ofrecerle algo que deseaba más que cualquier objeto material existente en el universo.

A mí misma.

\- _Profesor Snape, he estado pensando en todo lo que dijo y creo que deberíamos darle un tiempo de prueba a la relación. Ver qué resulta..._

No, sonaba demasiado profesional para lo que en verdad debía ser. Tenía que tratarse de una velada romántica, algo que el profesor Snape no pudiera olvidar jamás.

Y mientras me contemplaba en el espejo y pensaba en la mejor forma de expresar mis sentimientos, Severus recogía la correspondencia de uno de los elfos a nuestro servicio. Si la respuesta de Lucius era afirmativa, no tendría más opción que decirme la verdad durante la cena y arruinar toda esperanza.

Probablemente pensaba que yo pensaría que intentaba conquistarme por lástima, debido al maleficio que pesaba sobre mí y el riesgo que tenía de morir.

Sus ojos viajaban rápidamente entre líneas y su rostro no tardó en empalidecer tanto como la cera. Lucius no se arriesgaría a no ser que pudiera obtener alguna cosa a cambio y tenía que encontrar una forma de obtener los libros, sin caer en una de sus ridículas trampas.

\- _"¿Qué ganaré yo con ayudarte a salvarla?"_ \- esas eran las palabras a las que tanto temía. ¿Qué clase de locura podría estar pasando por su retorcida cabeza?

\- ¿Severus? - dije con voz suave y no tardé en sobresaltarlo, en medio del salón. Arrugó el trozo de pergamino entre sus manos y aunque me pareció un poco extraño, decidí que todos podíamos guardar secretos. - ¿Podrías hacerme saber cuando estés listo? Comenzaré a arreglarme para cenar y como quiero que sea un secreto, no puedo decirte nada al respecto. Sólo hazme saber cuando estés listo.

Sonreí y comencé mi camino de vuelta a la habitación, preguntándome qué clase de vestido debía usar para aquella ocasión en especial. Si quería ser el regalo, tenía que lucir realmente atractiva y dejarlo nuevamente sin palabras.

Ginny tenía razón y no podría determinar si la relación tendría éxito, si no lo intentaba. Comenzaba a maquillarme, cuando recordaba la pequeña carita de Rose y la felicidad que le causaba, el que estuviéramos juntos. Sabía que le haría gran ilusión el saber que nos amábamos, pero me hacía pensar en lo que a mí me haría sentir. ¿También me causaba gran ilusión?

A mitad de mi maquillaje, había comenzado a sonreír sin razón aparente. La idea no me parecía tan descabellada después de todo. Tras escoger un corto vestido y mirarme rápidamente en el espejo por unos segundos, decidí salir de la habitación, encontrándome con Severus sentado en el sofá y mirando su reloj de pulsera, aparentemente impaciente. Había algo diferente en su actitud, pero pensé que no era el mejor momento para hablar al respecto.

Parecía desconcentrado, fácil de sorprender. De hecho brincó asustado en el sofá, al escuchar mi voz y verme frente a él.

\- ¿Estás listo? - pregunté con la voz más suave y seductora que pude. - espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Aunque creí que me harías saber que ya estabas preparado.

\- Lo olvidé. - me dijo, apenas y reparando en mi apariencia, lo que me hizo sentir ligeramente decepcionada.

Me detuve junto a la chimenea y esperé hasta que se parara a mi lado, para tomar un poco de polvos y arrojarlos en las llamas.

 **HGSS**

Severus caminaba conmigo entre sus brazos, tras abandonar la escuela, sin saber exactamente a dónde nos dirigíamos. Lo poco que podía ver de su rostro, mientras caminaba, me daba la impresión de que ocultaba algo realmente importante y que no le permitía pensar correctamente. Para cuando comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa su actitud, ya habíamos llegado a mi restaurante favorito.

\- ¿Comida italiana para variar? - me preguntó Severus con una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza, mientras un camarero nos indicaba nuestra mesa. Aún nevaba en aquel pequeño pueblo inglés y las decoraciones navideñas continuaban en ventanas y postes.

\- Cuando era niña, papá solía traernos a cenar a éste restaurante. - comenté, llena de nostalgia y el profesor Snape no tardó en mirar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos en el pueblo donde creciste? - preguntó con sorpresa, mientras yo asentía y miraba a mi alrededor también, dándome cuenta de que el lugar poco había cambiado con los años.

\- Es un lugar realmente especial para mí, así que pensé que podría servir para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi esposo y que fuese tan especial para él, como lo fue en el pasado. No creo que exista mejor lugar para construir recuerdos memorables, que éste.

Me dio la impresión de que Severus se sentía culpable por alguna cosa que me resultaba totalmente desconocida y se movió incómodo en el asiento, mientras yo suspiraba llena de nostalgia.

Al poco tiempo ya habíamos comenzado a entrar en calor, mientras le contaba mis travesuras como niña y todo lo que mis padres habían tenido que sufrir, al momento de descubrir mi magia. Vasijas rotas, hacer flotar a papá por accidente y un sin fin de otras aventuras típicas de la edad. El brandy en nuestras copas servía para entrar en calor, mientras yo trataba de acostumbrarme a su fuerte sabor.

\- Eso quiere decir que no eras tan bien portada como creía que eras.

Negué con la cabeza y riendo, mientras bajaba mi copa vacía y secaba mis lágrimas de risa con mi servilleta, intentando no correr mi maquillaje. Por un momento, Severus había olvidado todo aquello que le preocupaba y decidí que era el mejor momento para sincerarme con él.

Sostuve sus manos nuevamente entre las mías e hice contacto con su mirar. Sus profundos ojos negros, tenían una extraña combinación de diversas emociones que no tardaron en causarme gran impresión. _Sorpresa, ligera preocupación, cariño, tristeza y un poco de alegría, aunque esa era la más difícil de reconocer._ No podía creer que alguien pudiera albergar todas esas emociones y sin estallar bajo la presión.

\- Estuve pensando en el regalo perfecto y me di cuenta de que quizá no nos conocíamos tan bien como esperaba, así que no pude dar con el obsequio ideal. - antes de que Severus me interrumpiera, di una gran inspiración y continué. - entonces pensé que sólo había una cosa que podría querer como regalo para su cumpleaños y pues... Ginny tiene razón y no podré saber si la relación funcionará, hasta no intentarlo.

\- ¿Y todo gracias a la señora Potter? - preguntó el profesor Snape, como si intentara decirme entre líneas, que sabía que yo le había contado a Ginny sobre nuestra cita y en la plática de mujeres que habíamos tenido el día de ayer.

\- Sí, bueno, quería asegurarme de que tomaba la decisión correcta. Sé que debo enfocarme en mis estudios y en salvar a mi hija Rose, pero...

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, el profesor Snape se separó de mí con mucho cuidado y tomó mis manos a su vez, realmente nervioso y tan pálido como la servilleta que reposaba a un lado de mí, en la mesa.

\- _Pero antes... hay algo que tengo que decirte._


	30. Chapter 30

Espero que les guste. Ando un poco cansada por todo el asunto de mi madre, pero aquí estoy. Les deseo lo mejor y les dejo todo mi cariño.

~ Capítulo 30: _Locomotor Mortis Lapidem_

Lo último que recordaba era encerrarme en mi habitación y echarme a llorar, escuchando la voz del profesor Snape, pidiéndome que le permitiera pasar. De no haber sido por mi impedimento físico, me habría puesto en pie y me habría marchado hasta un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarme jamás.

\- No, me mentiste... - dije en un murmullo, ahogándome en mi llanto - dijiste que no tenía nada serio, que no moriría. Me dijiste que me amabas, por simple lástima.

\- Puedo salvarte... sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. - escuché su voz, amortiguada por su frente sobre la puerta. - No significa que vaya a rendirme, todavía hay mucho que se puede hacer. Además...

Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos nada más, aparentemente intentando decirme una gran verdad que ya no podía ocultar.

\- Además, yo en verdad...

 _"Te amo..."_

Eso fue lo último que escuché y mientras alzaba mi varita, con un pequeño movimiento de mi mano, quitándole el seguro a la puerta y secándome las lágrimas con mi mano libre. Intentando borrar las marcas negras de mi maquillaje, mientras que él se sentaba a mi lado y en silencio.

Sonreí al sentir uno de sus fuertes brazos a mí alrededor, abrazándome suavemente y hundiendo mi rostro en su pálido cuello. Un beso en mi frente, su suave voz reafirmándome que no estaba sola y que haría hasta lo imposible por salvar mi vida.

\- Quería decirte que...- susurré, tenía que darle su regalo de cumpleaños aún. Once y cincuenta y nueve minutos.

\- Lo sé. - me volvió a sonreír, mientras continuaba besando mi frente con suavidad. - pero ahora es tiempo de dormir.

\- _Quédate... por favor..._ \- supliqué en voz baja y Severus no discutió en contra de mis ruegos.

No tenía los recuerdos más memorables de aquella cena y sin embargo, no empañaban mi gusto por aquel restaurante y por el pueblo donde crecí. Aún después de todo, el profesor Snape y yo, nos habíamos declarado nuestro amor ésta noche y pese a las malas noticias, intentaría guardar este momento y olvidar todo lo demás.

Sabía que era hora de dormir y estaba realmente cansada, pero no quería que se marchara. Cerró sus ojos suavemente y sus brazos a mi alrededor, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, ahogando un bostezo. Me hacía sentir segura, necesitaba digerir los hechos todavía. No estaba preparada para quedarme sola.

Al despertar, ya no estaba en la habitación y los recuerdos no tardaron en hacerme volver a la realidad. De pronto comencé a sentir pánico, aunque no por mucho, ya que el profesor Snape no tardó en abrir la puerta suavemente y mirando dentro, preocupado de que pudiera despertarme.

Respiró aliviado de verme levantada y sentada en la cama. Caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado y por un par de segundos dudó de qué hacer a continuación, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa y abrazarlo. Pude sentir que contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y como si esperara que yo pudiera retractarme a último minuto, pero exhaló de inmediato y al darse cuenta de que no pensaba cambiar de parecer sobre mis sentimientos. Me rodeó con sus brazos y acarició mis despeinados rizos, con una de sus manos.

\- _Buenos días._ \- murmuró en mi oído y separándose ligeramente para hacer contacto visual. Había algo nuevo en su mirar, que no había visto jamás. Una calidez que de pronto me hizo olvidar mis problemas. - Estabas profundamente dormida, así que lo tomaré como que pudiste dormir un poco.

\- Buenos días. - sonreí, sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías y acariciando sus nudillos con un par de mis dedos. - un poco, sí. Y todo gracias a ti, Severus...

Antes de responderme, uno de los elfos empujaba la silla de ruedas con su magia y ello me trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Sin embargo, el profesor Snape parecía mucho más positivo que yo y no demoró en negar con la cabeza, ante mi mirada cargada de estrés y fija sobre aquella endemoniada silla que me recordaba mis peores desgracias.

\- Te dejaré para que puedas cambiarte de ropa y asearte. - me informó, poniéndose de pie y tras darme un amistoso apretón de manos. - te estaré esperando en la mesa para desayunar y hablar al respecto.

Y se marchó, antes de que pudiera decirle lo que pensaba. Jamás lo había visto tan determinado en alguna cosa, siempre me había parecido un hombre inmotivado y prácticamente echado a morir por su mala suerte. Sobreviviendo por obligación, tan diferente ahora que hasta y me hacía suspirar.

No quise demorarme en mi aseo personal y tampoco en escoger la ropa. Tenía mucha curiosidad por escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, comenzando a sentir un incómodo temor en la boca del estómago y en mi garganta, cerrada por completo. Iba a ser difícil, ingerir alguna cosa y sin sentir que terminaría vomitando. Estaba realmente ansiosa y antes de salir de la habitación, me tomó un par de profundas inspiraciones.

 **HGSS**

Al salir de la habitación, Severus se puso en pie de inmediato y con poco esfuerzo, me sostuvo entre sus brazos, sentándome a su lado en la mesa de la cocina. Desde el primer día que nos casamos, no habíamos estado tan cerca y no tardamos en sonrojarnos, intentando acostumbrarnos a la idea de que nuestra relación cambiaría. Que íbamos a darle una oportunidad y descubrir si resultaba.

Y el profesor Snape parecía no querer desperdiciar el tiempo. Sentí sus manos sobre mi rostro, sosteniendo mi cabeza y prácticamente inspeccionándome con sus negros y profundos ojos. Uno de sus pulgares, trazó el contorno de una de mis mejillas y una sonrisa a medias, se asomó por las esquinas de sus labios.

Sabía lo que quería, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar en anticipación y sentía que el espacio entre nosotros, se hacía cada vez más y más reducido. El aire a nuestro alrededor, de pronto cambió de temperatura y un agradable calor nos sobrecogió a ambos. Sentí sus finos labios sobre los míos y decidí darle una segunda oportunidad. Su beso, a diferencia del primero, fue más lento y cuidadoso, apenas y podía decir que estaba tratando con aquel hombre que había querido devorarme prácticamente, la primera vez. El profesor Snape aprendía rápidamente y en muy poco tiempo, ya había conseguido que mis labios se abrieran bajo los suyos, correspondiéndole el beso.

Al separarnos, sostuve su rostro también y planté un pequeño beso, entre jadeos, en su frente.

\- _Te ves preciosa._ \- me imaginé que había estado ensayando los cumplidos y que aún si me hubiese despertado con el cabello hecho un caos y toda desarreglada, me lo habría dicho sin vacilar. - Y debes estar hambrienta también, casi no tocaste la cena de anoche.

No supe qué decir y el ambiente se tornó pesado de a momento, mientras Severus continuaba sosteniendo mi rostro y escudriñándome con sus ojos. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por retomar mi valentía como Gryffindor, pero por alguna razón me sentía poco motivada y decaída.

Ante el silencio, el profesor Snape comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y antes de que me preguntara si había dicho algo malo o si había llegado muy lejos, asentí suavemente con la cabeza y volví a sonreír, intentando no volver a llorar.

\- Está bien. Pero primero, dímelo todo acerca del maleficio y cómo es posible revertirlo.

Podía escuchar los pasos de Severus a mí alrededor, mientras leía toda la información que había podido recopilar sobre el maleficio. La información no era muy clara acerca de su cura, pero sí, sobre todo el dolor que atravesaría por cada terminación nerviosa que perdiera.

\- Dice que experimentaré un dolor prácticamente insoportable y que ninguna poción podrá calmar, una vez que mis piernas pierdan la poca sensibilidad que le quedan.

\- Es un maleficio diseñado para durar muchos años y causar una gran tortura. El señ... Voldemort. - murmuró tras un gran esfuerzo. - sabía lo que hacía.

\- ¿Y cómo diablos podremos revertirlo?

\- Ese es el problema. Creo que puedo revertirlo pero... no puedo decirte alguna cosa al respecto. Sé que querrás intervenir y no me atrevo a arriesgarte. Arriesgarnos...

\- Voy contigo, es mi cuerpo... - dije, ignorando lo último que había dicho. No podía excluirme, decir que temía por mi vida, sólo porque estuviera inválida. ¿Lástima?

Mis ojos debieron reflejar lo que pensaba, puesto que Severus alzó sus manos en defensa y un delicado rubor cubrió rápidamente sus mejillas.

\- No... me refiero a eso. Yo... es complicado y prefiero que permanezcas segura, que termines tus estudios y...

\- ¿¡Mientras arriesgas tu vida como un gran héroe y quién sabe, vuelves a _"casi morir"_!?

Perdí el apetito de inmediato y finalmente dejé escapar lágrimas que había estado acumulando desde la cena de la noche anterior.

 **HGSS**

Después de aquella conversación, me las arreglé para salir del despacho y conversar con la profesora McGonagall, ignorando las casi súplicas de Severus para que no me marchara. Cómo podía pensar siquiera en excluirme, cuando a ambos nos interesaba el mismo objetivo. Dar fin a éste ridículo problema, no causar más. Llovía realmente fuerte y podía escuchar las gotas de agua, golpeando las ventanas en el despacho de Minerva.

\- Yo no sé nada al respecto. - se apresuró a decir McGonagall y algo en su tono de voz, me dijo que mentía. - Severus me dijo acerca del maleficio sobre tu cuerpo, obviamente o no habría ofrecido mi ayuda para la sala de rehabilitación con Filius, pero no me había comentado nada acerca de esto...

\- _Mentira..._ \- dije en voz baja y la profesora McGonagall pareció sorprendida de que le hubiese llamado mentirosa.

\- ¿Crees que te mentiría, Hermione?

\- No, pero creo que trata de encubrir al profesor Snape. - le acusé sin piedad alguna. - apenas y pasó el período de prueba del ministerio. Estoy plenamente segura de que tiene que explicarle todos sus movimientos. ¿A dónde va? ¿Dónde piensa buscar esa cura?

Me dio la impresión de que los labios de la profesora McGonagall, vacilaron por unos segundos y la verdad estuvo a punto de brotar sola de su boca y traicionar la mentira que intentaba sostener. No podía soportarlo más y necesitaba marcharme, regresar con mis padres tal vez. Si Severus pensaba arriesgar su vida por mí y no permitirme ayudarle, entonces volvería a casa y anularía este estúpido matrimonio.

Ni supe el momento y tampoco la forma, pero por medio de mi varita, me las arreglé para descender desde la torre y terminar en el vestíbulo. Llovía aun más fuerte y necesitaba llegar hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Podía usar mi varita, pero aún así necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más, para aparecerme en un destino tan lejano desde donde estaba.

Sólo la ira que sentía, me daba la fuerza para empujarme hacia el verde y húmedo pasto, ahora lleno de lodo por el torrencial. Mientras intentaba alcanzar mi destino, una de las ruedas terminó chocando con una pequeña piedra y enterrándose en el fango, haciéndome caer estrepitosamente y enlodándome por completo.

\- ¡Maldición! - exclamé bajo la lluvia y antes de que pudiera pensar en cómo me levantaría de allí, escuché pasos apresurados en mi dirección y mi nombre en un grito.

 _¡Hermione!_

Severus bajaba las escaleras de uno de los pasillos y parecía realmente preocupado. Al verme en el suelo y completamente empapada de la cabeza hasta los pies, no tardó en correr hacia mí y en medio de la lluvia. La palidez de su rostro, resultaba un gran contraste con sus negras túnicas y parecía haberse revuelto el cabello en varias ocasiones. Ya no lucía perfectamente liso.

\- No te acerques. - dije, con el tono más amenazante que pude e intentando no hipar de llanto.

\- Hermione... tienes que escucharme. Es muy peligroso, comprende que no puedo llevarte conmigo y mucho menos en el estado en el que te encuentras.

\- ¿Acaso irás tras esos mortífagos rebeldes? ¿Ellos saben cómo curarme?

El profesor Snape pensaba responder a mi pregunta, pero desistió al verme temblar bajo la lluvia y cubierta de lodo por todas partes.

\- No es el mejor lugar ni momento, para discutirlo. - dijo, intentando acercarse a mí y levantarme del suelo.

\- ¡He dicho que no te me acerques! - grité y bastó para que se detuviera en seco. - No quiero volver a ese despacho...

\- ¿Y a dónde piensas ir entonces? - preguntó, con gran estrés y sosteniéndome la vista, aunque yo continuaba evitando verlo a los ojos.

\- A casa. Iré con Hagrid y le pediré su ayuda, volveré con mis padres. Si no quiere decirme a dónde piensa ir y no quiere mi ayuda, entonces prefiero anular éste matrimonio y marcharme.

Mis palabras, sentenciaron toda réplica que Severus pudiera haber preparado, para hacerme volver al despacho. Pareció quedarse sin palabras él mismo, hasta que dijo algo que había olvidado por completo y en lo que seguro era, una rabia absurda y sin sentido.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Rose Weasley? ¿De su hija...?

La verdad no demoró en golpearme como un abejorro molesto, zumbando dentro de mi cabeza y haciéndome la misma pregunta constantemente.

 _"Cómo eres capaz de olvidarte de tú propia hija."_

Sabía que lloraba pero apenas y podía percibirlo, gracias a la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros y gracias también, a la pobre alimentación que tenía. Prácticamente no había querido cenar y ahora tampoco había querido desayunar. Me sentía débil y exhausta, así que cerré los ojos por unos instantes y de pronto dejé de sentir y escuchar la lluvia.

 **HGSS**

Desperté tras sentir como si alguien me cubriera con un gran suéter de algodón, junto al suave crepitar de las llamas de una chimenea. Me encontré acurrucada en el sofá y bajo los brazos de Severus, que parecía dormir con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y la otra, sobre mi pecho y mi corazón. Y no en el mero sentido poético, sino literalmente.

De alguna forma, el profesor se había deshecho de nuestra ropa completamente emparamada y ambos teníamos ropa limpia, además de una larga frazada para calentarnos. Por un momento me sentí tentada de despertarlo y exigirle una explicación, pero su rostro me decía que estaba exhausto y preferí esperar un par de minutos más.

Al cabo de diez o quizá veinte minutos después, sentí rigidez en uno de mis brazos y tuve que moverme un poco. El movimiento no tardó en despertar al profesor, que pareció confundido por unos segundos, antes de recordar los acontecimientos de aquella tarde.

Bajó la vista hacia mi rostro, moviéndose sólo un poco y para poder hacer contacto visual propiamente dicho. La mano que reposaba sobre mi corazón, terminó sobre mi frente y como si quisiera medir mi temperatura.

\- Todavía estás un poco fría. - dijo en voz baja. - te serviré un poco de brandy para calentarte.

\- ¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo, sin que tengas que arriesgarte? - pregunté antes de que pensara en moverse siquiera. Me sonrió casi de una forma dulce y sacudió la cabeza, acariciándome con su largo cabello negro como el ébano.

\- Todo éste matrimonio es ilegal. - me informó mientras blandía su varita y hacía aparecer una pequeña copa de brandy en su otra mano. - Utilizaste magia sobre tus padres, tomas una poción anticonceptiva, poseemos libros de magia negra que deberían estar resguardados en la sección de objetos mágicos confiscados. Estás maldita... - utilizando toda la fuerza que fue capaz en aquel momento, se sentó cuidadosamente en el sofá y sentándome con él, me ofreció la pequeña copa de brandy. - no hay forma _"legal"_ de hacerlo, sin que sea causal de divorcio y arresto, por haber mentido.

\- Pero... - dije, tras beberme la copa de un trago y torciendo el gesto, por su quemante sabor que no tardó en sobrecogerme por completo. - apenas y eres libre, apenas y te dejaron en paz. Podrías terminar en la cárcel, podrían matarte.

Sentí una de sus manos sobre mi rostro, acariciándolo suavemente y mientras que con la otra, colocaba la copa sobre la mesa de la sala junto al sofá. Me encontré atrapada entre el sofá y su cuerpo, mientras sus dedos trazaban el contorno de mis mejillas.

\- Voy a estar bien. - me aseguró, delineando los huesos de mis pómulos, apenas y con la punta de sus dedos. - Espié para Albus durante años y nunca nadie sospechó alguna cosa, Vol... Voldemort jamás lo supo.

\- ¿Cuánto se supone que durará el dolor de éste maleficio? ¿Cuándo se supone que perderé la sensibilidad total de mis piernas?

\- Podría suceder en cualquier segundo, podría ser en unas horas, tal vez mañana o en un año. - dijo suavemente, pero aún sonriendo. - pero no tienes que preocuparte, no permitiré que sufras...

Temblé ligeramente y Severus lo tomó como que debía abrazarme aún más para calentarme. Me encontré fundida entre sus brazos y sus negras túnicas, encontrando un extraño confort que no había sentido durante largo tiempo.

\- Tienes que descansar y comer algo. - murmuró en mi oído y no tardé en sentir un desagradable ardor en el estómago, tras la copa de brandy. - le pediré a los elfos que preparen alguna cosa y calienten la habitación.

\- Severus... - le detuve, antes de que se levantara. - De no tener cura, ¿anularías nuestro matrimonio y me echarías toda la culpa, diciéndoles que yo te forcé a casarte conmigo y te mentí, ocultándote el maleficio?

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - preguntó mientras estaba sentado a mi lado, parpadeando violentamente ante la sorpresa.

\- Así podría divorciarse y no tendría que volver a casarse. Sería libre al fin, como siempre quiso.

\- Pero sí tiene cura, yo lo sé. Además, ahora estamos dándole un tiempo de prueba a nuestra relación. No funcionará si nos divorciamos de repente, ¿o sí?

Me sonrió a medias y me di cuenta de que Severus se encontraba realmente determinado a salvar mi vida. Quizá y hasta debía tomar un poco de esa fortaleza y comenzar a creer, aunque el panorama no fuese alentador en absoluto.

\- ¿Cómo crees que Rose tomará la noticia? - pregunté desde el sofá y mientras el profesor supervisaba que los elfos colocaran la mesa correctamente.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - me preguntó distraídamente y me ruboricé de pensarlo.

\- Acerca de ti y de mí, ya sabes...

Tendríamos que acostarnos nuevamente en unas pocas horas y comenzaba a sentir los nervios de una clásica adolescente en su primera vez.

¿Qué debía esperar?


	31. Chapter 31

Espero que les guste y bueno, no se preocupen que no haré sufrir mucho al snamione. Nada más un par de pequeños retos para que comprueben, qué tan unidos están el uno del otro.

Ojalá que mi situación pronto se normalice y así pueda volver a responder los comentarios, a modo personal. Gracias por todo el apoyo e intentando mejorar lo más que se pueda, en cada capítulo.

~ Capítulo 31: _Agonía_

Sábado por la mañana y apenas y había podido dormir. Continuaba pensando en todo lo que Severus había dicho sobre el maleficio y también sobre el hecho de que oficialmente nos estábamos dando una oportunidad como pareja. Mi mente era prácticamente un revoltijo de ideas y jamás había sentido tanta presión en toda mi vida, ni siquiera en mi época como estudiante y en todas las asignaturas que cursé al mismo tiempo.

Me moví un poco incómoda en la cama y al darme la vuelta para encarar la mesa de noche y tomar mi varita, me di cuenta de que uno de los elfos acomodaba un par de margaritas sobre un bonito florero. Restregué mis ojos suavemente con mis dedos, pero no estaba soñando.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunté y antes de que pensara en replantear mejor lo que quería saber, el elfo me contestó.

\- Son flores. El amo Snape dijo que a la habitación de la señora Hermione, le hacía falta un toque femenino y nos pidió que cortáramos las más bonitas.

Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y Rose entró corriendo hasta la cama y con el rostro cubierto de hollín. Apenas y podía distinguir sus ojos café y un par de pecas allí y allá. Saltaba realmente contenta y su alegría no tardó en impregnarme, haciéndome reír por su aspecto.

\- ¡Exploté mí primer caldero! - me dijo, mientras yo sostenía su pequeño rostro entre mis manos. Tomé mi varita y con una floritura de mi muñeca, hice aparecer un pequeño pañuelo y traté de quitar las manchas de su rostro.

\- Eso puedo ver. Y espero que no te hayas lastimado mucho. - comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, mientras yo intentaba limpiarla. - pero... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

\- Papá dijo que podía venir y Severus me dejó ayudarle con una poción. Aunque todo hizo _boom_ , porque me equivoqué y agregué algo que no era. ¡Fue muy emocionante, Hermione!

\- Si tú estás así, ni quiero saber cómo quedó él.

Con otro pequeño movimiento de mi muñeca, ya había cambiado mis pijamas y arreglado mi cabello, empujándome hacia la silla e intentando contener la risa, mientras Rose caminaba junto a mí y continuaba hablándome de su primera clase de pociones.

Al salir de mi habitación, Severus estaba sentado en el sofá de nuestra sala de estar y terminaba de limpiarse las manos, del mismo hollín que Rose tenía en todo su rostro. Me eché a reír y el profesor no tardó en alzar la cabeza de su trabajo, mirándome ligeramente sorprendido de escucharme reír de esa manera. Hacía tanto que no reía, limpiándome las lagrimas.

\- Lo siento... - dije, al cabo de unos segundos y conteniendo mi estómago, tratando de respirar. - espero que no hubiese heridos y en definitiva, no se lo diremos a tu padre. - le dije a Rose, mientras continuaba limpiando su pequeña carita, aunque ella ni siquiera podía permanecer quieta.

\- A ésta edad es que más aprenden. - escuché que Severus dijo a un lado de mí, e intenté morderme el labio inferior y para no continuar riendo. - desgraciadamente, la hiperactividad y el exceso de azúcar, son un gran problema para la concentración.

Terminé de limpiar su rostro y Rose prácticamente corrió lejos de mí, subiéndose a una de las sillas junto a la mesa del comedor y sacando su libro de pociones de su mochila.

\- No tenía idea de que Ron pensaba traerla tan temprano, lo siento. - dije, pero Severus negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose junto a la silla de ruedas y cruzándose de brazos, mirando en dirección de mi hija que leía y movía los pies bajo la mesa, muy entretenida.

\- Weasley necesitaba conversar con McGonagall y al parecer confía, extrañamente, en mis dotes como niñera. Dotes que he descubierto que tengo y que se me da muy bien por lo que veo. Ahora, acerca del accidente...

\- Está bien, no me molestaré por eso. - contesté con una sonrisa, sosteniendo una de sus manos y que al parecer, Severus había posado sobre la silla, de forma inconsciente. - por cierto, te agradezco mucho por las flores para mi habitación. Son realmente preciosas y el florero también.

\- Llegué a la conclusión... - comenzó, desviando la vista por unos segundos y ligeramente ruborizado. - de que tu habitación necesitaba un toque femenino. Luce realmente aburrida y monótona, pero me temo que no se me ocurrió otra forma de resolverlo. No me sentía cómodo con la idea de interrogar a Minerva sobre decoración de interiores. Si quisieras hacer algunos cambios...

\- Te lo agradezco en verdad. - le sonreí, mientras apretaba su mano entre las mías y con gentileza. - creo que las flores son un buen comienzo y ya veremos si cambio alguna cosa o lo dejo tal cual está ahora.

El profesor Snape pareció inseguro sobre qué hacer a continuación y aún más, con la súbita presencia de Rose en su despacho. Sin embargo, en algún momento tendría que enterarse sobre nuestra relación, así que decidí sonreírle y brindarle un poco de confianza para que tomara una decisión.

Y así lo hizo, inclinándose sobre mí y dándome un pequeño beso, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, que continuaban sosteniendo su mano. Con su mano libre y al separarse un par de centímetros, acarició mi rostro con suavidad y de no ser por el chillido de Rose, ni siquiera nos habríamos dado cuenta de nuestros alrededores.

\- ¡Hermione, Severus te besó! - dijo, brincando de un salto y corriendo hasta detenerse junto a mi silla y mirarnos a ambos.

Le sonreí y acaricié su rostro con mis dos manos, mientras Severus intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que Rose era mi hija y sólo una niña, así que estaba bien si nos veía demostrando un poco de afecto. Estaba segura de que una vez que lo aceptara y se convenciera a sí mismo de que no estaba mal y que no suplantaba el lugar que Ron tenía para mí, entonces al final sería libre y capaz de amarme sin reservas.

Y yo debía empezar con la misma tarea.

\- Sí, eso hizo. - le dije. - Severus y yo... creemos que deberíamos intentar salir juntos y ver qué resulta. ¿Tú qué crees, Rosie?

\- ¡Sí! Yo creo que Severus es genial... - exclamó, muy contenta con la idea.

\- A ti te gusta que estemos juntos, ¿no es así? - aparté un par de mechones rojizos de su rostro, mientras Rose asentía una y otra vez. - Tú también lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Ajá, mucho mucho. - nos dijo y me dio la impresión de que Severus había estado a punto de sonreír y mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a nosotras.

No tardé en distraerme mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Rose y su pequeña y redonda carita, tratando de contar mentalmente, todas y cada una de sus pecas. De no ser por la voz del profesor Snape, habría permanecido toda una eternidad contemplando a mi hija.

\- Hora de desayunar. - nos dijo a ambas y Rose volvió a chillar de emoción, corriendo hasta la mesa y subiéndose a la silla, para guardar su libro de pociones.

Sentí los fuertes brazos de Severus alrededor de mi cuerpo y mientras me sostenía para sentarme a la mesa, no pude evitar el imaginarnos como la típica familia feliz, en un sábado cualquiera.

 **HGSS**

Rose prácticamente devoraba su cereal con malvaviscos, al volver Ron al despacho. No podía comprender cómo ambos habían conseguido dirigirse la palabra sin matarse el uno al otro, aunque supuse que no debía intervenir. Ronald se detuvo junto a mi hija y pacientemente esperó mientras terminaba su desayuno y continuaba su conversación con Severus.

\- ¿Y si me tomo esa poción, me convierto en otra persona? - preguntó ella, con los ojos bien abiertos ante la idea.

\- Pero sólo por un ratito nada más. - le dije y Rose se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre.

\- ¿Escuchaste papá? ¡Me puedo convertir en otra persona!

\- Así es, pero aún eres muy pequeñita para tomar pociones. - le sonrió y tras acariciar su cabeza, alzó su mirada para verme. - buenos días, Hermione. Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero necesitaba conversar con la profesora McGonagall. Ya que estaremos ocupados estudiando, quise saber si podía hacer una excepción y permitirme visitar a Rose en casa de mis padres o tenerla en el castillo.

\- ¡Yo también quiero estudiar papá! ¡Con Severus!

\- No se va a poder Rosie. El profesor Snape ya está muy ocupado y no va a poder cuidarte todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Papá, Severus le dio un beso a Hermione y ahora sí son novios! - exclamó y tanto Severus como yo, debimos habérnoslo imaginado.

Un pesado silencio impregnó la habitación y el único sonido que se escuchaba, era Rose poniendo orden en su mochila y pasándola a través de sus pequeños brazos. Ni siquiera me atreví a respirar, mientras Ron nos miraba casi sin parpadear.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues me alegro por mamá Mione, ella merece ser feliz. Vamos, dale un gran beso a mamá Mione y despídete del profesor Snape.

Se bajó de un salto y se detuvo a mi lado en la silla, mientras me inclinaba para levantarla entre mis brazos y sentándola en mis piernas, nos abrazamos tan fuerte como pudimos. Volví a ponerla en el suelo y ante su deseo de abrazar al profesor Snape, se vio obligado a ponerse de pie e hincarse hasta estar de su tamaño, recibiendo un gran abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

\- Volveremos muy pronto. ¿Te importaría pasar el domingo con ella? - preguntó Ron, dirigiéndose a mí, pero sin mirarme directamente a los ojos.

\- Me encantaría, pero no olvides que tenemos que... hmm... - no supe cómo decirlo, pero me dio la impresión de que comprendió exactamente lo que había querido decir.

\- Lo sé... - dijo en voz muy baja. - vamos, Rosie, mamá Lav espera por nosotros.

Tras Ron marcharse, el incómodo silencio continuó mientras Severus recogía la vajilla y ponía orden en la mesa. Regresó a su asiento a mi lado, intentando sostenerme la mirada pero obviamente preocupado por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Bueno, en algún momento se tenía que enterar. - le sonreí, intentando apartar un par de lágrimas con la punta de mis dedos.

\- Señorita Granger, si todo esto le incomoda de alguna forma... - respiró pesadamente. - No quisiera ser el tercero en discordia.

Sacudí la cabeza de inmediato y me apresuré a tomar su mano entre las mías. No podía permitirle a Ron, tener ese poder sobre mi vida y mis decisiones. Él estaba muy feliz con Lavander Brown y yo también merecía tener la oportunidad de decidir con quién pasar mis días y ser feliz de la misma forma que imaginaba que Ron era.

\- _Realmente quiero esto. Usted, yo, nosotros..._

Acarició mis rizos con dulzura y pareció aliviado de escuchar mi respuesta, besando mis labios por cortos segundos, antes de levantarse y cargarme hasta el sofá. Introdujo una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, sacando una carta.

\- Recibí una carta del ministerio, antes de que Weasley y su hija llegaran. - ante mi rostro de preocupación, el profesor simplemente me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. - no tienes de qué preocuparte, es puro papeleo. Si queremos crear una cámara en Gringotts, en conjunto, para la manutención de nuestro supuesto hijo en camino.

\- ¿Y qué debemos responder? Supongo que si contestamos que no lo necesitamos, harán un sin fin de incómodas preguntas.

\- Encontraré una forma de resolverlo. - me informó mientras se ponía en pie. - el lunes comenzarán las clases formalmente y será mejor que comiences a revisar los libros de texto, para activar tu cerebro y memoria a largo plazo. Tras el coma tan prolongado, quizá se te dificulte retener información como lo hacías antes.

Asentí mientras Severus se marchaba hacia su estudio, mirando la carta que habíamos recibido y preguntándose cómo respondería. Los elfos no tardaron en traerme todos mis libros de texto y mientras sonreía, comencé a ojear los encantamientos de nivel avanzado. En verdad que había extrañado el poder volver a estudiar.

 **HGSS**

No tenía ni dos horas de haber comenzado a estudiar y ya había empezado a bostezar, frotando mis ojos suavemente y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por permanecer despierta. Coloqué el libro sobre mi pecho y cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, simplemente para descansar un momento y luego continuar leyendo. No podía detenerme ahora, Severus tenía razón y necesitaba entrenar a mi cerebro, para que volviera a su antigua rutina de siempre.

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando al parecer, estaba por quedarme profundamente dormida, sentí un terrible dolor en ambas piernas y que me obligó a intentar sentarme, colocando ambas manos sobre mis muslos, tratando de calmar el dolor.

Aquellos libros tenían razón y era el dolor más intenso que había experimentado jamás. Sentía como si miles de agujas se clavaran en mis piernas y sin piedad alguna, ni tampoco descanso. Gemí de dolor, encontrando difícil el poder decir una sola palabra para hacérselo saber a Severus.

Casi ni podía respirar y se volvía cada vez más intenso, con el pasar de los segundos. Inspiré lo más fuerte que pude y de alguna forma, logré implorarle a uno de los elfos del castillo, que buscaran al profesor Snape. Escuché que la puerta de su estudio se abría de par en par, mientras caminaba a pasos apresurados en mi dirección.

Lloraba de dolor y por unos instantes, Severus no supo qué hacer. Aún cuando le imploré que no lo hiciera debido al gran malestar que sentía, me levantó del sofá y rápidamente me tendió sobre la cama en mi habitación, caminando alrededor de mí e intentando pensar en una forma de detener aquel insoportable karma.

\- Haz que se detenga... por favor... - le rogué, sintiendo como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera a punto de separarse de mis piernas.

\- ¡Debe haber alguna forma! - exclamó, mesándose el cabello una y otra vez. Hizo llamar a un par de elfos y les ordenó que trajeran todas las pociones analgésicas que pudieran encontrar. Cualquier cosa. Se sentó a mi lado, sosteniéndome contra su pecho y colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de mis muslos. - estás calentándote rápidamente, debes tener fiebre...

\- Es un dolor muy... intenso... - conseguí murmurar, creía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Comenzaba a ver borroso y a temblar de manera casi incontrolable. Me abrazó aún más fuerte y maldiciendo audiblemente, exasperándose ante mis lágrimas.

Los elfos no tardaron en traer cuantas pócimas pudieron encontrar y Severus iba dejando los envases vacíos, sin preocuparse por el orden, sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Los textos tenían razón y nada conseguía parar, aquel terrible dolor. Mi piel comenzaba a tornarse roja y ardía, mientras yo continuaba frotándola con mis manos y desesperada de que parara finalmente. Mi respiración continuaba siendo dificultosa, lo cual me hacía sentir un fuerte dolor de pecho y estómago, causándome arcadas. No podía dejar de temblar, pese a los esfuerzos del profesor Snape, de abrazarme e intentar contener los espasmos de mi cuerpo.

Dejé de escuchar y pensar, quizá perdiendo el conocimiento de repente. Lo último que conseguí oír fue la voz de Severus, como un débil susurro, ordenándoles a los elfos que prepararan una tina con agua fría. Tenía mucha fiebre y el profesor Snape comenzaba a preguntarse la razón. No estaba en los textos, pero comenzaba a suponer que se trataba de una respuesta corporal del maleficio que pesaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Sus manos acariciaban mi frente con dulzura, susurrándome palabras de aliento y confort, mientras temblaba tras aquel frío baño. Podía percibir ligeramente, su pánico de no poder ayudarme y el temor de perderme de forma definitiva. Su voz se quebraba a cada palabra que conseguía decirme, mientras sus labios besaban mi frente con delicadeza, una y otra vez.

\- Severus... - murmuré, pero quizá deliraba.

\- Tienes que resistir un poco más, Hermione. Pronto pasará el dolor, estoy seguro.

Apenas y alcé el rostro en la cama, mirando la gran cantidad de pociones que Severus había intentado usar conmigo. Tenía que parar o podría matarme con una sobredosis, aunque él parecía haberlo olvidado de a momento.

\- Estoy muy... cansada...

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, suspirando fuertemente y volviendo a ladear la cabeza en dirección de la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Pociones para dormir, lo último que quedaba por intentar.

 **SSHG**

El profesor Snape permaneció sentado a mi lado, mientras me sacudía en la cama y en medio de mi agitado sueño. Sus manos temblaban tanto como las mías, mesándose el cabello con insistencia y caminando dentro de la habitación, con gran desesperación.

\- ¡Severus! - la agitada voz de Minerva, rompió con el silencio y el profesor prácticamente brincó en la silla, tras haberse sentado por enésima vez. - gracias por haberme notificado. ¿Alguna mejoría?

\- Conseguí detener su fiebre, pero no he podido calmar su dolor y el tiempo se nos acaba. No puedo... - sacudió la cabeza con gran pesar. - ¿Cómo se supone que pueda acostarme con ella, en éstas condiciones?

Luché por abrir mis ojos y tras conseguirlo, la profesora McGonagall dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa. Severus se sentó a mi lado en la cama y sin demora, sosteniendo una de mis pálidas manos y prácticamente olvidando que no estábamos solos y que tampoco le habíamos contado a nadie, sobre nuestro plan de intentar avanzar en nuestra relación.

\- Hermione, ¿cómo te sientes, querida? - preguntó Minerva, ocupando la silla y observando mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y bastante hinchados tras tanto dolor.

No pude hablar, por más esfuerzo que hice, así que el profesor negó con la cabeza y dijo que necesitaba descansar. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía un gran malestar en todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi pecho y en mis dedos, tras haber estado estrujando las sábanas sobre mí.

\- Quédate a su lado mientras le escribo a Weasley sobre esto. - dijo Severus, soltando mi mano con el mayor de los cuidados y poniéndose en pie, tras una fuerte exhalación.

Minerva ni se atrevió a desobedecerle, tomando su lugar y sentándose junto a mí. El profesor Snape sabía lo que significaba y supuso que quizá la noticia de que había perdido la sensibilidad total de mis piernas, me afectaría menos, si me rodeaba de Rose y de aquellos que me amaban.


	32. Chapter 32

Espero que éste capítulo les guste tanto como a mí. Les prometo que pese a todo lo malo, Hermione y Snape, tendrán bonitos momentos y también junto a Rose. Haré mí mejor esfuerzo por mejorar a cada capítulo. Muchos besos y toneladas de cariño. Gracias por todo su apoyo, tanto por los que leen y comenten, como los que sólo lean.

~ Capítulo 32: Lo que Ron y Severus sienten

Toda la habitación permanecía semi oscura y completamente en silencio, como si fuese un cadáver y estuviera en mi funeral. Bajo la luz de una débil vela, pude ver el pequeño rostro de Rose, mirándome con un gesto de preocupación y sosteniendo el libro de cuentos favorito, que recordaba haber visto, el primer día que nos vimos tras mi coma.

\- ¿Te sientes enferma, Hermione? - me preguntó con gran preocupación y yo asentí suavemente, estirando una de mis manos fuera de las cobijas y acariciando su cabeza. - mamá Lav siempre me lee una historia cuando estoy enferma, así que yo te voy a leer una también.

Se subió a la cama con mucho cuidado, mientras hacía un esfuerzo para moverme y darle un poco de espacio. Sentí su pequeña cabeza sobre mi pecho y no pude evitar el sonreír y derramar un par de lágrimas, mientras Rose sostenía su libro de cuentos y pasaba las páginas, buscando la historia ideal.

Severus parecía estar a miles de años luz, en el sofá de la sala de estar y sosteniendo un vaso con agua que ni siquiera se atrevía a beber. Continuaba mirando en dirección de mi habitación, con su cabeza descansando en su mano libre e intentando recuperar el aliento, tras tanto estrés.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. - la voz de Lavander Brown, le causó un gran sobresalto y el vaso apenas y consiguió mantenerse intacto. - lo siento, no quería asustarlo. Ron nos explicó lo que sucedió y Rose insistió en venir, para contarle cuentos a Hermione e intentar curarla con ello. Pero me imagino que hace falta más que un libro de cuentos, para detener tan terrible maleficio. No conozco los detalles, pero la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que ella atravesó un terrible dolor. Harry también acordó en venir lo más rápido posible y Ginny deseaba acompañarlos en un momento como éste, pero aún está en la fase de conexión con Lily...

Pero Lavander sabía que el profesor Snape, apenas y prestaba atención a sus palabras. Su mirada continuaba clavada sobre la puerta de mi habitación y sus dedos comenzaban a entumecerse, sosteniendo aquel vaso de agua.

\- Rose nos contó todo. - ella sonrió y eso distrajo a Severus por un momento. - Que usted y Hermione, ahora son novios. Lo siento, a veces tiene mucha imaginación y nos dijo que los había visto besándose.

\- No fue producto de su imaginación. - dijo el profesor con voz queda, sonrojándose ligeramente. - yo... decidimos intentarlo.

El rostro de Lavander Brown pasó de la preocupación a la alegría, en pocos segundos. Un par de pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, mientras suspiraba tras escuchar la noticia. Sin saber exactamente por qué, Severus se encontró reconfortado al haber dicho aquel _"secreto"._

\- ¡Me alegro mucho por ambos, creo que hacen una gran pareja y a Rose le hace realmente feliz! Eso es lo que Hermione y usted necesitan, un poco de felicidad.

\- Pero si no consigue recuperarse pronto, violaremos la cláusula más importante y nuestro matrimonio no tendrá validez. Podríamos terminar en Azkaban y la señ... Hermione, no podría soportarlo. Moriría inevitablemente...

Rose y yo, no tardamos en quedarnos dormidas, tras un par de historias de ricitos de oro y los tres cerditos. El dolor finalmente comenzaba a disminuir, pero aún me sentía muy débil como para mover un sólo músculo. Aquel pesado libro de cuentos estaba por resbalarse de las pequeñas manos de mi hija, pero una fuerte mano no demoró en tomarlo y sentí que alguien se sentaba tras nosotras, lentamente.

Era Severus y se veía realmente pálido, acomodando las cobijas sobre nosotros y apartando los frascos vacíos de pociones, para colocar el libro sobre la mesa de noche. Me sonrió suavemente y colocando una de sus manos, sobre una de las mías que abrazaba a Rose mientras dormía a mi lado.

\- ¿Ya es domingo? - murmuré con gran preocupación. ¿Acaso habíamos perdido todo el sábado y no habíamos podido cumplir con nuestras obligaciones tampoco?

\- No, aún es sábado. Simplemente creí que necesitabas un poco de compañía. - susurró, bajando la vista en dirección de Rose.

\- Muchas gracias. - sonreí y tenía que admitir que me gustaba ese nuevo ángulo que podía ver, en la personalidad de Severus.

Se inclinó con mucho cuidado sobre mí, sosteniendo mi quijada con una de sus manos y besándome suavemente y con una lentitud que no dejaba de sorprenderme. Teniendo especial cuidado de no causarme más dolor del que ya había experimentado aquel día. Era un poco torpe y no podía negar ese hecho, pero mejoraba a pasos agigantados y conforme se sentía más cómodo con la idea de que estábamos juntos y ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de ello.

Escuchamos un par de pasos y el profesor Snape se separó para mirar en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación. Ron se encontraba de pie junto al marco, con su mirada fija sobre nosotros y sus gestos corporales hablaban claramente sobre lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó en voz baja, mientras miraba a Severus con una cierta fijación realmente incómoda. - Estaba preocupado de que algo grave pudiera ocurrir y vine tan rápido como pude, aunque Rose insistió en venir. Lavander y Harry, también están aquí.

No supe realmente por qué, pero me sentí ligeramente avergonzada de haberme besado con el profesor Snape, bajo la mirada de Ron. Tenía que superarlo, recordar que Ronald ya no tenía poder en mi vida y que nuestro único nexo, era nuestra hija Rose. Severus también parecía incómodo y podía percibirlo en la mano que sostenía una de las mías, pero intentando lucir desafiante y permaneciendo en el lugar en el que estaba.

\- Me siento un poco mejor, aunque eso no compensa que ya no pueda mover mis piernas otra vez. - dije con gran amargura y antes de que Ron dijera lo que pensaba, Rose despertaba de su siesta y con todo su largo cabello pelirrojo, tan enmarañado como el mío por las mañanas.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Hermione? - me preguntó y traté de luchar contra las lágrimas, como siempre lo hacía, para sonreírle y asentir.

\- Sí, me siento mucho mejor y gracias a tus cuidados. - le dije, acariciando su cabello e intentando componerlo con mis manos. Ella era mi hija y resultaba prácticamente imposible intentar peinarla, sin dedicarle un buen tiempo a la tarea.

Brincó fuera de la cama y se detuvo junto a Ron, diciendo que buscaría galletas y malvavisco como medicina, mientras su padre colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y la observaba correr hacia su madre en la sala de estar. El silencio podía cortarse con una varita, hasta que intenté sentarme en la cama y gemí de frustración, al sentir el peso muerto que ahora tenía por piernas. Tanto Ronald como Severus, hicieron un ademán de querer ayudarme, pero sólo el profesor estaba cerca.

Sollocé entre sus brazos y tras sentarme con mucho cuidado, no dejó de acariciar mi cabello y mantenerme a su lado, mientras dejaba escapar todas las emociones de aquel largo y tedioso día. Muy pronto Ron sintió que sobraba y abandonó la habitación, aunque fue poco lo que me importó.

 **SSHG**

Mientras Lavander acompañaba a Rose hasta el huerto de calabazas y con la intención de presentarle a Hagrid el semi gigante, Ron paseaba alrededor de nuestro despacho y sin dejar de mirar la puerta de mi habitación. Harry parecía preocupado de que su mejor amigo y ahora su cuñado, pusiera en riesgo su matrimonio.

\- No puedo negarlo más, Harry. ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí al verlos besarse! Yo...

\- Ginny tenía razón en decir que debía pasar. Se trata de la convivencia y ambos tenemos que admitir, que Hermione tiene cualidades muy atractivas.

\- ¡Pero no tiene sentido! - masculló mientras caminaba a su alrededor. - ¡Lo único que hizo en el pasado, fue reírse de ella y ponerle apodos! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar tantos años de insultos y odio, así como así?

\- No es que esté de su parte, pero el profesor Snape ha cambiado mucho, durante éstos cuatro años que han pasado. Después del juicio y todas las investigaciones en su contra, el profesor se dedicó a tener una vida tranquila y de bajo perfil, lo que supongo le brindó paz finalmente. Algunos rasgos de su personalidad no han cambiado pero que terminara la guerra, ha sido lo mejor que ha podido pasarle.

Ron suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en el sofá de nuestra sala de estar, con gran abatimiento y juntando las manos sobre sus muslos, moviendo las piernas con mucho estrés.

\- Todavía la amo y cada día que pasa, resulta más y más evidente. Voldemort me la arrebató en nuestro mejor momento y no dejo de pensar que nuestra vida juntos no ha terminado, que merecemos otra oportunidad para amarnos.

Una mota pelirroja no tardó en correr en su dirección y Ron agradeció haber dicho aquella verdad que oprimía su pecho, antes de que su esposa volviera y pudiera oírlo. La pequeña niña parecía emocionada tras conocer a Hagrid y no paraba de hablar sobre lo alto que era, asegurando que él podía ponerla en la copa de un árbol, con gran facilidad. Al salir el profesor Snape de la habitación donde descansaba, Rose intentaba explicarle cuán alto era el guardabosques, aunque él ya lo sabía por supuesto.

\- Por qué no entras y comes galletas con mamá Mione, mientras el profesor Snape y yo, tomamos un poco de té. - le sonrió Lavander con dulzura, abriendo la puerta. - cuéntale sobre Hagrid.

Rose no tardó en asentir, chillando de emoción y tratando de sostener la bandeja con galletas, sin dejar caer alguna. Al cerrar la puerta y respirar con alivio, Lavander invitó a Severus a sentarse junto a ella en el sofá, sirviéndole un poco de té.

Y no tardó en notar el tenso ambiente entre su esposo y el profesor. Ninguno se quitaba la vista de encima y en vez de relajarse Severus, tanto como Lavander ansiaba, más bien parecía aún más estresado que antes.

\- ¿Ya lo sabes, mi amor? Hermione y el profesor Snape, son novios oficialmente y decidieron intentarlo. ¿No te parece una idea maravillosa? Después de todo lo que ha sufrido, Hermione merece ser feliz y Rose está más que de acuerdo.

\- Sí, ya me lo había dicho. - respondió Ron con gran incomodidad y poniéndose de pie violentamente, mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sillones. - Harry y yo, daremos una vuelta por los alrededores. Si ocurre alguna cosa, avísanos y volveremos de inmediato. - le aseguró mientras besaba una de sus mejillas. - no permitas que Rose coma muchas galletas o volverá a casa con dolor de estómago.

Tras marcharse su esposo, Lavander intentó excusarse acerca de su comportamiento, pero el profesor Snape ya se lo imaginaba. Si para mí estaba bien y deseaba continuar con nuestra relación, entonces para qué seguir escondiéndose. Le gustara o no.

\- Son casi las cinco en punto... - dijo ella en voz baja, lo que no disminuyó la preocupación de Severus por las horas que pasaban y el poco tiempo que nos quedaba. - ¿Ha pensado en alguna solución...?

\- No puedo ni pensar en someter a la señorita... Hermione... a una _"situación"_ como esa, tras haber perdido la sensibilidad de sus piernas. Qué clase de hombre sería...

\- Pero no tiene otra salida, ¡el castigo por desobediencia es mucho peor!

El profesor Snape apenas y pudo probar el té, torciendo el gesto ante su sabor y poniéndose en pie, para caminar alrededor de Lavander e intentar calmar su ansiedad. No tenía otra alternativa y de ello estaba consciente, aunque no sentía que fuese lo correcto y deseaba poder evitarlo a toda costa.

\- No quisiera que terminaran en la cárcel, después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar y sé que Ron tampoco lo soportaría. Hermione es la madre de su hija y sé que ambos no pudieron culminar su relación adecuadamente, así que puedo entender que le cueste asimilar que usted y ella estén juntos pero... -dio una gran inspiración. - Azkaban terminaría por enloquecerlo.

\- ¿Y cómo cree usted que me sentiría, si eso llegara a suceder? - preguntó Severus, dándose la vuelta tras haber caminado un par de pasos lejos de ella. - Weasley no es el único que sufriría, si Hermione terminara en la cárcel.

 **HGSS**

Escuché un débil golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación y el rostro de Lavander se asomó, caminando lentamente hasta mi cama y sentándose junto a Rose, quien no demoró en ofrecerle una de sus galletas favoritas. Me sonrió con dulzura y en verdad que no me costó devolverle el gesto, sonriéndole de la misma manera.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione? - preguntó con gran preocupación y dejé de cuestionarme sus verdaderas intenciones, respondiéndole con gran sinceridad. Quizá y sí podíamos ser amigas después de todo.

\- Me siento muy cansada, como si todo el equipo de Quidditch hubiese aterrizado sobre mí. - sentí que sostuvo mis manos y las apretaba suavemente, con mucho cariño sincero. - Pero supongo que me acostumbraré a no poder caminar nunca más.

Intenté contener un sollozo, pero me resultó imposible y no pude evitar echarme a llorar. Lavander negó con la cabeza suavemente y entre mis lágrimas, me di cuenta de que luchaba por no llorar también.

\- Estoy segura de que pronto podrás volver a la normalidad. Que el profesor Snape encontrará una forma de solucionarlo.

Trataba de tener la misma fe que ella, pero continuaba sintiéndome cada vez más y más débil en espíritu, casi perdiendo toda la valentía que siempre me había caracterizado.

Y el sentimiento empeoró al escuchar las campanadas del reloj en el salón, seis en punto. Tras despedirme de Rose y los demás, con un gran sentimiento de tristeza y depresión, eso me dejó a solas con Severus y para discutir el tema que no podíamos continuar evadiendo.

Además de la reacción que había tenido Ron al vernos juntos, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar precisamente en eso. De todos, él había sido el primero en despedirse de mí y lo había hecho con un distante beso en la mejilla, además de unas cortas palabras de ánimo.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo, Severus... - prácticamente le imploré y no pude evitar pensar que sonaba realmente terrible, que le rogara a un hombre por sexo.

El profesor Snape compuso una expresión y como si se tragara algo amargo, continuando su recorrido alrededor de mi cama y negando con la cabeza, murmurando que era una mala idea. Me mordí el labio inferior de inmediato y dándome cuenta de que lo que menos quería era tener sexo en ese preciso momento, pero que no teníamos otra salida.

\- _Por favor..._ \- insistí casi al borde de las lágrimas y el profesor Snape comenzó a mesarse el cabello con gran desespero, intentando decirme que no con su severa mirada, pero suavizándose con mis lágrimas y como siempre.

\- Espere aquí. - me dijo al cabo de unos minutos y le sonreí, realmente agradecida.

Regresó tras unos segundos y traía un tubo de ensayo entre sus manos, con lo que imaginé que era nuestra poción anticonceptiva. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí y pareció pensar en la mejor forma de hacerlo sin lastimarme, así que me permití sonreír con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Puede estar sobre mí y sin tener que preocuparse. De todas formas no voy a sentir alguna cosa con mis piernas.

Ignoró mi comentario mientras yo destapaba el tubo de ensayo y me bebía su contenido, de un trago. Ya no tenía una consistencia pegajosa y amarga, siendo ahora tan dulce como el mejor de los chocolates y tan fluida como el agua misma.

\- Gracias por tomar en cuenta la sugerencia que le hice sobre el sabor. - le sonreí, después de verlo salir del baño. Sentí un impulso de preguntarle por qué necesitaba tiempo a solas para prepararse, pero lo consideré muy obvio si no me deseaba sexualmente y apenas comenzábamos nuestra relación.

Sentí cómo se tumbaba a mi lado con mucho cuidado y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué se suponía que estaba haciendo, uno de sus brazos me rodeó por la cintura y con gran esfuerzo, consiguió posicionarme boca abajo y sobre su pecho, blandiendo su varita y apartando mi ropa de la cintura para abajo, mientras yo lo miraba con sorpresa y bajo las sábanas.

Tras un suave y apenas audible: _"Nox"_ , colocó sus manos sobre mis desnudos muslos e intentando mantenerme en posición, mientras lentamente unía su cuerpo al mío. Sin duda que había una diferencia, quizá no muy apreciable, pero la había.

Sus manos se sentían cálidas sobre mi espalda y podía percibir la forma en que contenía el aliento, cada vez que movía las caderas, chocando con las mías. No podía sentirlo con mis piernas, pero sí, internamente. El calor que irradiaba y me hacía sentir extrañamente reconfortada. Tenía el mayor de los cuidados conmigo y al parecer, Ginny tenía razón y ya no estaba desesperado por acabar y empujarme lejos de sí. Aunque tampoco podría si así lo quisiera, debido a la discapacidad que tenía.

No podía ver en medio de tanta oscuridad, pero me imaginaba que tenía sus ojos puestos sobre mí e intentando determinar si sentía alguna clase de dolor o incomodidad, mientras cumplíamos con el contrato. Podía escuchar su voz de vez en cuando, en una exhalación profunda y por sobretodo, cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzar el punto más alto. El de no retorno como popularmente lo denominaban los textos.

La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, me hacía sentir tan segura, que deseaba poder besarlo y demostrárselo con gestos. Sin embargo creía que aún no estábamos en esa etapa de la relación y ahora mucho menos, tras todo lo que había ocurrido en éste día tan terrible.

Acabamos en más tiempo de lo esperado y tras una fuerte exhalación de ambos. Severus no se atrevió a moverse siquiera, mientras yo recuperaba el aliento y sentía un incómodo ardor en el pecho, tras todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por respirar durante el curso del maleficio sobre mi cuerpo. Un tembloroso brazo del profesor Snape, me rodeó con mucho cuidado para intentar devolverme a la cama, mientras que yo trataba ayudarle con la tarea. Tras conseguirlo, escuché cómo su varita cortó el aire y mi ropa volvió a su lugar, al igual que sus túnicas. Las velas en la habitación, no tardaron en encenderse y pude ver el sudoroso y sonrojado rostro de Severus, junto a mí en la cama.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes...? - preguntó mientras nos encontrábamos cara a cara en la cama. Sonreí con toda la dulzura que pude demostrarle, acariciando su rostro con una de mis manos.

\- Un poco cansada y con un ligero ardor en el pecho, pero creo que sobreviviré. Que lo peor ya pasó y...

Tragué un par de lágrimas, mientras Severus se movía hasta estar cerca de mí y besar mi frente con el cariño al que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme. Me acomodó de tal manera que mi cabeza reposara sobre su pecho y que sus brazos pudieran rodearme perfectamente.

\- Yo conseguiré una forma de revertirlo, te lo prometo.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a esforzarme en intentar creerlo, tener su optimismo, mientras escuchaba el ahora calmo, latido de su corazón.


	33. Chapter 33

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que éste nuevo capítulo, sea de su agrado. Mi madre está más o menos y me tiene muy alerta por si alguna situación se presenta nuevamente. Les deseo todo lo mejor posible y les entrego mi eterno cariño. Gracias por leer y comentar, apoyarme con el fic y mi vida personal.

~ Capítulo 33: _Picnic y verdades._

Esa noche, Severus no se marchó y compartimos una tranquila cena juntos, en mi habitación. Nuestro primer encuentro sexual tras habernos confirmado que nos amábamos, no había sido tan romántico como pensaba que sería, pero las circunstancias lo hacían complicado. Aquel hombre estaba bajo tanta presión, que no sabía cómo actuar y hasta en los momentos más simples de nuestras vidas. Ser el novio perfecto, una figura responsable y aceptable para Rose, además de mantener su rol académico y tener en cuenta su edad contra la mía, en una sociedad llena de prejuicios en su contra. Así yo no lo quisiera, Severus Snape tenía mucho que aparentar y tenía miedo de que terminara cansándose de ello y de mí.

Comimos un par de las galletas favoritas de Rose, mientras leíamos juntos. Intentaba concentrarme en los estudios, pero no apartaba los recientes acontecimientos de mi cabeza. Y estaba plenamente segura de que Severus tampoco. Que haber perdido la sensibilidad de mis piernas, aceleraba cualquier plan que tuviera en mente. No tenía mucho tiempo entre sus manos para perderlo y me llevó a preguntarme si abandonaría su puesto como profesor de pociones, para conseguir una cura. Pero me imaginé que por más que insistiera, no me lo diría, que perdía mi tiempo.

\- Es hora de dormir... - puntualizó con un pequeño bostezo. - después de éste largo día, lo mejor es que nos acostemos temprano.

\- No puedo creer lo que oigo, Severus. - sonreí débilmente y el profesor arqueó una de sus cejas, mientras cerraba su libro y el mío, sobre encantamientos avanzados. - ¿Acaso piensa dormirse temprano?

\- Pues de aquí no me muevo, haré un esfuerzo. - volvió a bostezar, así que sonreí nuevamente mientras Severus blandía su varita y nuestras ropas cambiaban por cómodas pijamas. - aunque no puedo negar que estoy muy cansado.

Con un suave soplo, la luz de las velas en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, terminó por extinguirse y con toda la fuerza que pude, me acomodé en la cama y de tal forma que le diera la espalda. Me quedé recostada allí y abrazando una de las almohadas, hasta que sentí un brazo a mi alrededor y una delicada exhalación en la base de mi cuello. Su voz era cálida contra mi oreja, así que alcé la cabeza un poco y para desobstruirme el otro oído y escucharle mejor. No entendía la razón, pero las palabras parecían ser dichas en la lejanía y me costaba captar el mensaje.

\- Como espía, he aprendido a dormir superficialmente. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en despertarme, ya que voy a estar alerta.

\- Así de alerta como en la fiesta de fin de año de Ginny... - me eché a reír y sentí que Severus suspiraba en mi nuca.

\- Estaba ebrio. Ni el mejor de los espías, sobrevive a un par de copas.

Tras un beso en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, no escuché algo más que silencio y me imaginé que se había quedado dormido o tal vez que simplemente había cerrado los ojos, esperando pacientemente hasta que me durmiera. Lo cual me dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar en la reacción de Ron y no tardé en ruborizarme de pensarlo, que aún despertara pasiones en él, que consideraba más que enterradas.

No podía interpretar sus acciones de otra forma, él continuaba sintiendo algo por mí y por un momento sentí una gran culpa, pensando en Lavander Brown y su ilusión de familia perfecta, que no era nada más que puras mentiras.

Terminé quedándome dormida muy tarde y comenzaba a adoptar la mala costumbre de pensar en mis momentos de descanso, despertándome con aún más cansancio que antes. Al despertar sin embargo, volví a encontrarme con el rostro de Rose y su gran sonrisa, sosteniendo una canasta de mimbre que parecía realmente pesada.

\- Buenos días, Rosie. ¿Qué tienes ahí? - la curiosidad me invadió de inmediato, pero Rose no necesitaba hacerse rogar para hablar.

\- ¡Severus dijo que íbamos de picnic al lago! Yo tenía que encargarme de despertarte, ¡rápido Hermione o llegaremos tarde!

Me pregunté si Rose había olvidado que no podía caminar y que no era tan ágil como ella, pero eso no parecía ser un impedimento para su explosivo carácter. Antes de que siquiera comenzara a empujarme en la cama, Severus llamaba a mi puerta y su pálido rostro se asomaba con una sonrisa que no recordaba haberle visto jamás en toda mi vida.

Había visto algunas desde que habíamos comenzado a _"salir"_ formalmente, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Realmente emocionado por nuestro picnic y no recordaba que el profesor Snape se emocionara por alguna cosa. Además de no traer puestas sus típicas túnicas negras, sino un par de pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color. Bueno, no podía pedirle más que eso.

\- ¿Ya has conseguido despertarla? - preguntó a Rose y mi hija asintió de inmediato, colocando la canasta en el suelo y caminando a prisa hacia mi cama, tirando de las cobijas y apartándolas de mi cuerpo. Me eché a reír y estiré mis manos hacia su dirección para que pudiera tomarlas y tirar de mí, para sentarme.

Tras un par de encantamientos, estaba lista para un día de campo y tenía que admitir que me sentía realmente intrigada de saber qué tenía Severus planificado para nosotras. Había escogido un vestido un poco más corto y que nuevamente dejara mis brazos y mi pecho, ligeramente descubiertos. Necesitaba tomar un poco de sol y quizá el escote podría desatar alguna clase de chispa entre el profesor y yo, tal cual Madam Malkin siempre decía en sus cartas cuando me enviaba ropa nueva.

Y por supuesto que no pasó desapercibido por Severus y mi hija, diciendo que mi vestido blanco era muy bonito. Tanto así, como el vestido de flores que Rose traía puesto y el cintillo sobre su cabeza, con el cabello tras sus pecosas orejas.

Durante todo el camino, Severus y Rose no pararon de hablar sobre magia y pociones. Yo simplemente escuchaba y cargaba la cesta sobre mis piernas, mientras Severus empujaba mi silla a través del césped de la escuela. Por la dirección que tomábamos, no nos dirigíamos al lago que conocía desde niña y antes de que preguntara, me di cuenta de que cruzábamos el pasaje secreto del sauce boxeador.

\- Puedo mover objetos si quiero, aunque todavía no me sale muy bien. - dijo Rose mientras estaba sentada en mis piernas y sosteniendo la canasta sobre sus pequeñas piernas. - cuando yo sea grande, seré una gran bruja como papá y como Severus.

 **HGSS**

A mitad del camino, Rose terminó quedándose dormida sobre mis piernas y el misterio del lago, quedó finalmente develado. Sonreí maravillada ante el exuberante paisaje que teníamos frente a nuestros ojos. Angostas calles y casas hasta donde echara mi vista, además de muchos transeúntes y bicicletas aquí y allá.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - sonreí. El paisaje me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no podía asociarlo con algo que hubiese visto antes.

\- En el lago de Lugano, concretamente entre los límites de Lombardía y Ticina, Italia y Suiza. Un pueblo realmente tranquilo y próspero, que vive de la pesca y el turismo, además de otras cosas.

Mi corazón prácticamente se hinchó de emoción, de sólo pensar que Severus recordara lo mucho que amaba la comida italiana. Mientras extendía el mantel para el picnic, yo me encargaba de despertar a la pequeña Rose, que se frotaba los ojos bajo el brillante sol y preguntaba si ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Le respondí que sí y que todo había sido gracias a un par de pequeños hechizos de la varita de Severus.

Se bajó de un salto y corrió en su dirección para ayudarle a sacar las cosas de la canasta y al terminar, para acercarse a la orilla del lago y meter sus descalzos pies en la fresca agua, mientras el profesor me sentaba sobre el mantel y yo le gritaba que tuviera cuidado si no sabía nadar aún.

Mientras Rose señalaba un par de plantas y Severus le explicaba su uso común, no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. Ahora comprendía por qué estaba vestido de esa forma y la paz que sentía tras terminar la guerra, aunque estuviera rodeado de muggles. Mientras estaban distraídos identificando ingredientes de pociones, me di cuenta de que Severus había empacado una botella de champaña rosada, un poco de jugo para mi hija y galletas, pero que no había comida dentro de la canasta, sino libros y frascos de vidrio vacíos. Al verme hurgando dentro de la canasta, el profesor me sonrió a lo lejos y no demoró en acercarse.

\- Estamos entre Italia y Suiza. - me recordó pero no entendía qué tenía que ver con que no hubiese empacado algo para comer, como en cualquier picnic. - por qué empacar cualquier cosa, si podemos comer en un verdadero restaurante italiano.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? - pregunté, maravillada. Severus asintió mientras se arremangaba la camisa hasta los codos y se cruzaba de brazos, aparentemente satisfecho con mi reacción ante su actividad de domingo.

\- ¡Yo quiero pedir una gran pizza con mucho queso y champiñones! - escuchamos ambos a Rose, mientras corría en nuestra dirección y sacaba una pequeña red para cazar mariposas, de la canasta. - después de todos los ingredientes de pociones que vamos a recolectar, ¡voy a tener mucha hambre!

Sabía que Severus no necesitaba nada de la fauna de aquel lago, pero era una buena forma de mantener a mi hija entretenida. Mientras el profesor y Rose, exploraban la flora y la fauna, yo leía un libro de la colección que él había empacado para mí. No podía decir que me conocía tan exactamente como Ron, pero tenía una vaga idea y había empacado un buen libro de misterio para mantenerme interesada en la lectura y no me aburriera al recordar que no podía caminar.

De vez en cuando veía a Rose correr tras una mariposa, mientras Severus la seguía muy de cerca y dándole instrucciones precisas sobre cómo ser sigilosa y capturarlas. Tras un par de cortas lecciones, su inteligencia salía a flote y ya había conseguido capturar un par, colocándolas en sus dedos y enseñándomelas antes de liberarlas.

Jamás me había reído tanto, al ver al profesor mientras corría detrás de ella e intentaba atraparla o subirla sobre sus hombros, para que pudiera alcanzar las flores en las ramas de los árboles a nuestro alrededor. De pronto la vista se había vuelto más interesante que el libro que leía, así que terminé cerrándolo y contemplándolos jugar, deseando poder unirme a ellos.

 **HGSS**

No supe que me había quedado dormida sino hasta que sentí la punta de un dedo, trazando el contorno de mis labios. Abrí mis ojos con cierta incomodidad ante el resplandor del sol, aunque el cuerpo del profesor Snape no demoró en hacer sombra sobre mí. Me sonreía mientras estaba inclinado sobre mí y a lo lejos podía ver a Rose, imitando el salto de una rana mientras el animal saltaba frente a ella. Me llevé un brazo hasta la cara para cubrirme del sol y le devolví la sonrisa a Severus.

\- Te veías cansada, así que no quise despertarte. - me dijo en voz baja. - aunque no es bueno permanecer mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

Sentí que su dedo recorría la mejilla que tenía más cerca y descendía, delineando mi cuello perfectamente. La piel de mi escote y mis brazos fuera del vestido. Me sonrojé, aunque no supe si se debía al sol sobre nosotros o si se debía a su intensa mirada sobre mis ojos.

\- Tu madre tiene razón y estás muy delgada. Por supuesto que eso hay que arreglarlo y yo tengo la solución perfecta.

\- Si se trata de invitarme a comer todo el tiempo, me temo que terminará arruinado. - le aclaré a modo de broma y tratando de no reír, mientras Severus arqueaba una de sus cejas y en la típica expresión de sarcasmo.

Lentamente se fue inclinando sobre mí y de inmediato dejé de pensar en Ron o en cualquier otra cosa, recibiendo gustosa sus labios y devolviéndole cada una de las caricias que me prodigaba. No dejaba de sorprenderme, lo mucho que avanzaba y ahora sus caricias comenzaban a despertar sentimientos que creía jamás volver a sentir. Al menos no por otro hombre que no fuese Ron.

\- ¡Mira lo que tengo! - la voz de Rose no tardó en interrumpirnos y Severus se reincorporó sólo un poco, para mirar a mi hija y la rana entre sus pequeñas manos. Volvió a sonreír mientras me ayudaba a reincorporarme y finalmente me tomaba entre sus brazos, para ponerme bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al lago.

\- Eres muy buena para capturar animales. - le informó Severus y pude darme cuenta de lo orgullosa que Rose se sintió, tras los halagos del profesor. - quizá te contrate para que recolectes todos los ingredientes que necesito.

Mi hija pareció tomar sus palabras muy enserio y se arrojó junto a mí, recostándose con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Severus, mientras que el profesor apoyaba su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Ambos estaban realmente cansados de tantos juegos, así que hicimos una pausa para beber champaña, un poco de jugo y para que pudiera poner mis pies en el lago y admirar la misma fauna y flora que ambos habían estado contemplando.

Comenzamos a empacar casi al mediodía y la canasta estaba prácticamente llena de piedras y hojas que Rose consideraba como raras o bonitas, mientras Severus empujaba la silla de ruedas a través de las estrechas calles del pueblo y en busca de un buen lugar para almorzar.

\- ¡Guácala, pescado no! - dijo mi hija en cuanto pasamos una pescadería de largo y no pude evitar reír ante su expresión de disgusto.

\- Bueno Rosie, estamos en un pueblo que vive de lo que el lago les provee. Pescado es lo primero que encontraremos en el menú.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero una gran pizza! - rezongó y muy pronto nos encontramos con el dilema de buscar algún lugar donde sirvieran pizzas en el menú.

 **HGSS**

Tras caminar por un par de minutos, encontramos un pequeño lugar que satisficiera las exigencias de Rose, mientras ella parecía maravillada ante su pizza con queso y champiñones. Severus y yo habíamos decidido probar un platillo tradicional de pescado y un poco de vino blanco para acompañarlo.

\- ¡Este día fue el mejor de todos los días de mi vida! - exclamó mi hija mientras jugaba con el queso que se desprendía del trozo de pizza que sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - dije mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, a un lado de ella y de Severus. - pero todo es gracias a Severus y yo creo que tendremos que encontrar una forma de agradecerle, todo lo que hizo hoy por nosotras. ¿Qué te parece con un gran beso?

Rose asintió contenta y al terminar su almuerzo, se bajó de la silla y caminó hasta detenerse junto al profesor, que tuvo que inclinarse para que mi hija pudiera largar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y plantar un beso en una de sus mejillas.

Y entonces así, fue mi momento para agradecérselo. Sostuve su rostro con mis manos y no supe decir si se trataba de la emoción del momento que me embriagaba, pero las palabras prácticamente se dijeron solas y sin mayor esfuerzo.

\- _Te amo... y te agradezco mucho por todo lo que haces._

Jamás pensé que sería capaz de decirlo de esa manera y sin remordimientos de alguna clase, pero allí estaba y se lo había dicho al hombre que había sido mi profesor de pociones y con el que había tenido una pésima relación en el pasado. Le había confesado mi amor en el día de su cumpleaños, pero no me había sentido tan contenta y enamorada como ahora. Casi como si en mi mente ya no cupiera alguna duda al respecto. Esto era lo que quería y no deseaba renunciar y perderlo.

Y Severus pareció tan sorprendido como yo, de mis palabras, rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y besándome bajo la inocente y curiosa mirada de Rose.

Al emprender nuestro viaje de regreso, los tres estábamos tan felices y satisfechos, que creíamos que nada podría arruinar nuestro día y que nuestra felicidad no se comparaba a ninguna poción que pudiera existir en el mundo. O al menos eso era lo que yo creía, mientras Severus cargaba a Rose que se había quedado profundamente dormida y yo empujaba la silla, cargando la cesta y los implementos del picnic.

Sabía que Ron nos estaría esperando al llegar y que mi hija le contaría todo lo que habíamos hecho, pero ya no me importaba realmente. Al llegar al despacho, Severus tendió a Rose en el sofá y con mucho cuidado, mirando el correo que no habíamos podido leer, ya que nos habíamos marchado muy temprano por la mañana.

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE**

 _Debido a los continuos ataques de magos insubordinados, cuyas identidades se desconocen, se procederá a interrogar a todos los presuntos ex mortífagos que hayan pasado por el programa de rehabilitación, por si tienen alguna información acerca de éstos individuos o se encuentran involucrados en hechos delictivos. El mago o bruja en cuestión, se verá obligado a tomar dos gotas de veritaserum por día de interrogación._

Mi rostro empalideció al leer la noticia en el profeta y sentí que toda mi felicidad, se extinguía de un soplo. Mientras el profesor Snape leía la nota de prensa, Ron entró en el despacho y no tardó en mirar el artículo de una página completa y la expresión de preocupación que tenía en mi rostro.

\- ¡Pero eso es ilegal! - increpó, mirando a Severus y parpadeando sorprendido.

\- No lo es, si el ministerio lo hace.

Sentí que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez y me parecía increíble, tras toda la felicidad que habíamos experimentado hacía un par de horas.

 **HGSS**

Ron se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, mientras esperaba que Rose despertara de su siesta y mirando al profesor, caminando alrededor de nosotros y preguntándose cómo escaparía de aquel nuevo aprieto en el que parecíamos vernos envueltos. A unas pocas horas y debíamos volver a acostarnos juntos, pero volvía a sentir que ya no tenía sentido.

No con semejante noticia entre nuestras manos.

\- ¿No hay manera de mentir en esas preguntas?

\- Los efectos del veritaserum son realmente fuertes, no creo que haya forma de resistirme a su concentración.

\- Pero el ministerio mismo le ha dado la clave. - no demoré en pensar y Severus detuvo su incesante caminar, mirándome con mucha atención y al igual que Ron.

Por supuesto, era muy obvio. Si el profesor tomaba cinco gotas diarias, muy pronto se acostumbraría a sus efectos y podría resistirse durante la audiencia con el ministerio. Claro que debía evitar las preguntas comprometedoras, mientras estuviera bajo la influencia de la pócima.


	34. Chapter 34

Buen día para todos los lectores y visitantes de mi fic. Espero que el nuevo capítulo les guste y como siempre, agradezco todos sus comentarios y su apoyo. Si dios me lo permite, creo que tendré más tiempo de contestar de manera personalizada, éste miércoles, ya que tendré un poco de apoyo con mi madre.

De todas formas ya saben que siempre leo sus comentarios e intento mejorar con cada sugerencia. No duden en comentar si leen o si tienen alguna duda. Les dejo mi eterno cariño y muchos besos.

~ Capítulo 34: _Veritaserum_

Aquella noche y tras marcharse Ronald, sentí que verdaderamente me había entregado a Severus, mientras cumplíamos con el contrato. No pude dejar de pensar que aunque tuviésemos nuestras túnicas puestas en la mayor parte de nuestros cuerpos, finalmente habíamos traspasado la barrera de la incomodidad y reserva, llevando a cabo nuestro _"deber"_ sin arrepentimientos. Al terminar, Severus prácticamente me había llenado de besos y no podía sentirme más extasiada, olvidando de a momento, al mundo entero y sus problemas.

Esa noche, el profesor y yo, dormimos en habitaciones separadas. La peor parte ya había pasado y sentía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para reflexionar, acerca del gran cambio que mi vida estaba dando. Lo besé un par de veces frente a nuestra chimenea en la sala de estar, susurrándole las gracias por aquel maravilloso día que permanecería en nuestras memorias por siempre. Al menos eso pensaba en el caso de Rose.

Y aunque me resultara difícil de admitir, jamás había dormido tan plácidamente. Al amanecer me había despertado con gran ánimo e incluso con deseos de sentarme en la silla de ruedas y encontrarme con Severus en la mesa del comedor y tener un tranquilo desayuno con él. De hecho estaba sentado a la mesa y leyendo el profeta, mientras bebía un poco de café, precisamente esperándome pacientemente.

Al escuchar el sonido de mi puerta al cerrarse tras de mí, plegó el periódico con mucho cuidado y se levantó para cargarme hasta la silla junto a él. No dejó de besarme mientras caminábamos y chocamos con un par de muebles mientras nos sonreíamos el uno al otro. Al sentarme a desayunar, me di cuenta de un pequeño tubo de ensayo y un vaso que parecía contener jugo de naranja. Severus agregó tres gotas de aquel líquido blancuzco, revolviendo el jugo con una pequeña cucharilla y extremo cuidado.

\- Veritaserum... - me aclaró mientras me mostraba el vaso con jugo y se lo llevaba a los labios.

De pronto me sentí tentada de preguntarle acerca de la cura para mi maleficio. ¿Podía aprovechar el momento o tenía que confiar en él? Apenas comenzábamos a gustarnos el uno al otro, de seguro que estaría mal visto si traicionaba su confianza y le obligaba a contarme todo su plan. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se tomaba el veritaserum frente a mí y ya sabía que yo podía hacerle toda clase de preguntas y aún así, confiaba en mí.

\- Adelante, pregunta. - me mordí el labio inferior, preguntándome qué debía decir primero. Se suponía que Severus debía aprender a mentirme.

\- Hmm... ¿alguna vez... mató a alguien mientras fue mortífago?

Suspiré al ver su rostro ruborizado e intentando luchar contra los efectos del suero de la verdad. Mantenía los labios fruncidos, pero la poción le obligaba a confesar y eso terminó haciendo, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos y en derrota.

\- No, pero sí fracturé un par de miembros y quizá causé un par de heridas menores.

Me llevé un dedo a la barbilla y pensé en mi siguiente pregunta. No dejaba de creer que debía interrogarle sobre el maleficio, pero tenía miedo de escuchar la verdad y tener que enfrentarme a ella. Severus miraba su reloj y parecía contar las horas que tomarían los efectos de la poción en desvanecerse.

\- Severus... ¿qué piensas realmente sobre mi hija Rose? ¿Intentas agradarle sólo por mí o...?

El profesor continuaba intentando resistirse a los efectos de la poción y me resultaba realmente gracioso, verle morderse la lengua para no responderme o tratar de mentirme de alguna forma. Terminó negando con la cabeza y ruborizándose aún más.

\- No me agradan los niños y no es un gran secreto. Pero... - añadió, antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo y al parecer sin siquiera darse cuenta. El veritaserum continuaba haciéndole confesar. - pienso que Rose es una buena niña y tan ávida por aprender, especialmente sobre pociones, lo que me hace sentir halagado en cierta forma. Creo que es... - Severus intentó pelear contra una palabra que jamás había dicho en toda su vida. - una niña muy... dulce.

Sonreí y el profesor parecía sorprendido consigo mismo, de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Aquella verdad había calentado mi corazón, literalmente, de imaginarme que quizá podíamos formar la familia perfecta y que ya no necesitaba a Ron para dicha tarea.

\- El efecto debería pasarse en dos horas. - dijo mientras continuaba mirando su reloj. - será mejor que ni se me ocurra salir del despacho.

\- Severus... - respiré hondamente, bajando la mirada hacia mi plato de avena y el cual seguro ya estaba frío mientras conversábamos. - ¿Por qué estás enamorado de mí? Desde que era una niña, siempre tuvimos la peor de las relaciones y ahora nos llevamos tan bien...

Me dio la ligera impresión de que el profesor Snape no quiso luchar contra la verdad que brotaba de su boca, haciéndole compañía al intenso rubor que subía desde su cuello y hasta su ganchuda nariz.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, por muchas cualidades diferentes. - su voz había comenzado a temblar de pronto, luchando por expresar todo lo que sentía. Algo que sabía que jamás había logrado hacer en toda su existencia. - no solamente eres inteligente, valiente y una heroína de guerra. Posees mucha determinación y... ¡maldición, eres preciosa! - se sonrojó a un más fuerte, mientras me echaba a reír y sin poderlo evitar. - Soy un hombre cuarentón, casado con una jovencita en sus veinte que aún después de cuatro años de coma, luce realmente hermosa.

 **HGSS**

Aquella mañana tras el desayuno y la tremenda confesión de Severus, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras continuaba mirando mis vestidos y preguntándome cuál debía usar y que causara una gran impresión en él. No podía mentirme durante dos horas, así que tenía que usar mi tiempo sabiamente.

\- Él piensa que a pesar de haber estado cuatro años en cama... - le sonreí a mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación. - todavía eres hermosa. Y es la verdad, ha tomado veritaserum. ¡Que _"todavía"_ , así que ya lo pensó alguna vez!

Escuché un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación y me di cuenta de que Severus tenía problemas para sostenerme la vista, mientras caminaba hasta detenerse junto a mí, en la cama, observando lo que hacía.

Y la verdad, yo también tenía problemas para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Esa estúpida fiesta de bienvenida. - se quejó y sabía que estaba hablando en serio, puesto que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la pócima. - Minerva tenía que encontrar una forma muy embarazosa de gritarle a la humanidad: _"Hola, mi nombre es Severus Snape y tengo cuarenta y seis años, casado con la gran heroína Hermione Granger en sus veinte."_

\- Pero a mí no me importa en lo absoluto... - intenté sonreírle para calmar sus ansias. - si alguien se atreve a hacerme alguna pregunta o algún comentario malintencionado, simplemente les diré que intenten luchar una guerra como la que nosotros tuvimos que afrontar y sobrevivir.

\- Weasley estará allí y también su hija. Todos pensarán que lo ha dejado por mí, que me entrometí en la relación...

En cierta forma, me gustaba que Severus fuese capaz de decirme todos sus temores y aunque fuese con la ayuda del veritaserum. Me hacía sentir que trataba con otro ser humano con sentimientos y preocupaciones, y no con el inalcanzable jefe de Slytherin. Que estábamos al mismo nivel y que también, finalmente, podíamos ser nosotros mismos y sin pudores de ningún tipo.

\- Nadie que me vea en ésta silla de ruedas. - dije, señalando la silla junto a mi cama. - creería semejante cosa.

\- Y de seguro alguien pensará que Weasley la golpeaba y que por ello ha huido hasta mis brazos.

\- No lo creo. - sacudí la cabeza, arqueando una de mis cejas. - Mi _"accidente"_ apareció en todos los periódicos o eso dijeron mis padres, cuando Harry los encontró para devolverles sus recuerdos. Dijeron que Harry les había mostrado todos los artículos y así es como me encontraron en San Mungo. Hasta Draco sabe que Rose es mi hija, fue la comidilla de la prensa amarillista por mucho.

El profesor pareció pensar en otras razones para no asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida, pero yo continué negando con la cabeza y eso pareció funcionar para acabar con todas sus quejas al respecto. Sostuve uno de mis vestidos favoritos, con un top sin mangas blanco y suaves puntos de color marrón y una corta falda negra. Severus no demoró en decirme lo que pensaba, rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, tras sentarse a mi lado.

\- Estoy seguro de que te verás hermosa con ese vestido. Sólo espero que Weasley sea capaz de mantenerse alejado de ti. Y se quede junto a su esposa, por supuesto.

\- ¿Acaso estás celoso de Ronald? - me mordí el labio inferior, divertida, mientras el profesor hacía todo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano, por no contestar a mi pregunta.

\- Maldición... ¡Hermione! - exclamó, ruborizándose nuevamente y prácticamente mordiéndose el labio también, hasta sangrar. - ¡sí, algunas veces!

El único sonido que se escuchó en el despacho, durante largos minutos, fue mi risa mientras Severus me miraba con un gesto de vergüenza, imposible de ocultar.

 **HGSS**

La hora de la fiesta se acercaba cada vez más y Severus continuaba con la vista fija sobre su reloj, preguntándose si los efectos de la poción ya habían cedido. Relamía su labio inferior con suavidad, como si intentara comprobar si aún tenía residuos de veritaserum en su boca y también para aliviar sus heridas, tras intentar resistirse pero sin éxito.

Dentro de mi cabeza seguía creyendo que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad y antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, la pregunta ya había sido dicha.

\- Severus... ¿cuál es esa gran solución para el maleficio que pesa sobre mi cuerpo?

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión natural y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de golpe, constatando que aún quedaban unos pocos minutos para que los efectos se terminaran. Se mordía el labio con más fuerza que en veces anteriores, apretando las manos contra los reposa brazos del sillón en el que estaba sentado frente a mí y sudando frío, tras todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

\- Hermione... por favor... - me imploró y no pude negar que me sentí realmente culpable al escucharlo.

Si con toda la resistencia que ponía contra la verdad que intentaba esconderme, no conseguía soportar los efectos del veritaserum, entonces nada lo haría. Alzó su cabeza para mirar el techo sobre nosotros y mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba por lo peor.

\- No... puedo... decirlo. - alcanzó a murmurar entre jadeos y yo sonreí, llenándome de lágrimas de improvisto.

\- Lo sé. Y si sigues de esa forma, muy pronto podrás resistir la audiencia con el ministerio.

Sabía que sus ojos estaban sobre mí, preguntándose si lo había hecho para ayudarlo a oponerse a la poción o si en verdad quería conocer sus planes. Tenía que admitir que su ferviente deseo de protegerme, no era cualquier cosa. No me miraba con lástima y no creía que era menos fuerte que él, en ningún sentido. Simplemente estaba más consciente que yo, al parecer, sobre mis limitaciones y aunque me negara a aceptarlo, no podría serle de mucha utilidad si comenzaba a perder mis sentidos.

Le sonreí con toda la dulzura que pude y el profesor finalmente se puso de pie, tras una profunda inspiración, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las besé suavemente, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que sentía.

\- Sé que quieres protegerme y estoy verdaderamente agradecida de que a pesar de todos los tropiezos y la forma tan accidentada como comenzamos éste matrimonio, que seas tú mi esposo. Al principio pensé que te salvaba la vida, casándome contigo. Era muy egoísta, diciéndole a todos que tú me necesitaba más que yo y que nadie se casaría contigo, condenándote a vivir fuera de la comunidad mágica. Luego fui aún más egoísta, pensando que me darías las gracias por haberte salvado, sin consultarte siquiera, mientras que tú sólo querías vivir en paz y sin importar dónde. - respiré pesadamente y proseguí, negando con la cabeza y desviando la vista al darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. - cuando la profesora McGonagall me confesó todo lo que tuviste que enfrentar tras acabar la guerra, sentí que no era justo, que la sociedad te debía más respeto. Comencé a sentir que no podía dejarte volver a atravesar una situación así, por eso no quería que te arriesgaras en encontrar una cura para el maleficio. No puedo imaginarme el perderte, se me hace tan complicado. Eres el único que no me mira con lástima y compasión, el único que fue capaz de devolverme a la realidad y también, el único que podrá hacerme recuperar mi antiguo yo del que tanto gusto tienes.

Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, suavemente, admirando el débil color que había adquirido tras nuestro domingo en el lago y los vestigios del ataque que había sufrido, pequeñas marcas. Una mirada que de ser posible, contemplaba hasta lo más recóndito de mí ser y podía darse cuenta de que no mentía. Como espejo, mis ojos a su vez, reflejaban mis verdaderas intenciones.

Y me besó, con una ardiente pasión muy distinta de nuestros besos anteriores. Sus labios se encontraban húmedos y ansiosos, al igual que sus manos, sudorosas y causándome un gran sobresalto al sentir sus caricias.

\- Lo siento... - me dijo en voz baja, cuando me separé un par de centímetros y sintiendo extraños sus dedos sobre mi piel. Aunque estuviera vestida. - sé que no ha estado con... otro hombre, además de Weasley.

Reflexioné por micro segundos, preguntándome si continuaría esperando por un milagro para volver con Ron o si le haría justicia a todo mi monólogo sobre lo mucho que me preocupaba su bienestar físico y emocional.

Terminé sonriendo mientras sus ojos me observaban fijamente, llenos de dudas si había cometido un error quizá y arruinado todo nuestro progreso.

 **HGSS**

Nos besábamos como si el mundo y nuestros alrededores hubiesen dejado de existir y ya no tuviéramos restricciones de ninguna índole. Sus manos prácticamente me devoraban, tan ávidas como sus labios al recorrer los míos y nuestras lenguas, jugando entre sí. La poca experiencia que tenía, la compensaba con creces gracias a sus tímidas caricias. Especialmente al sentir la punta de sus dedos sobre mi sujetador, apenas rozando mi pecho.

\- Gracias al cielo... todavía no he perdido la sensibilidad ahí precisamente. - dije a modo de chiste y me di cuenta de que Severus se ruborizó a más no poder. - Oh, pero si no lo decía como una crítica. - le reafirmé, enterrando una de mis manos entre sus cabellos y la otra como una pinza, alrededor de su cintura.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello y de no ser por las campanadas del reloj, ni me habría dado cuenta del tiempo y del espacio.

\- Severus... - gemí tratando de advertirle que debíamos parar ahora, pero mi intención pareció tener un efecto contrario y mi gemido sólo afianzó sus labios sobre mi cuello. - es casi... hora de almorzar y... estás besándome en medio de la sala. La profesora McGonagall o cualquiera... podría entrar en cualquier momento...

Comenzó a separarse con una ligera decepción, pero dándose cuenta de que tenía razón y todos en el castillo, no tenían la misma educación que nosotros sobre tocar y esperar. Relamí mis sonrojados labios tras los besos que habíamos compartido, pensando que quizá también estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum.

\- ¿Crees que ya haya pasado el efecto de la poción?

\- Espero que sí, ya terminaron las dos horas. Aunque después de todo lo que has dicho, pareciera que fuiste tú quien tomó mi dosis.

\- ¿Acaso agregaste un par de gotas en mi avena de ésta mañana? - pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos y con un gesto acusador.

\- Por supuesto que no. Su uso indiscriminado, es ilegal.

Me crucé de brazos y me permití sonreír con sarcasmo, al recordar que Severus cometía un sin fin de ilegalidades y venía a leerme la cartilla sobre los interrogatorios sin autorización. Además de pensar en aquel quinto curso donde Umbridge había gastado sus reservas, interrogándonos.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no puse una gota de poción en ninguno de tus alimentos. - me reafirmó y negué con la cabeza de inmediato.

\- Definitivamente que los efectos cedieron, puesto que no te creo ni una sola palabra. Has perdido tus cualidades como mentiroso, ¿sabías?

Antes de que entrara en pánico y tratara de continuar diciendo, inútilmente, que era inocente, decidí tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besar la punta de su larga nariz.

\- Ya, sólo estoy jugando contigo. Por supuesto que te creo, eres mi esposo y confío en ti.

Ya era tiempo para almorzar y Severus continuaba lamentándose de su fatídico primer intento de resistirse a la poción, pero yo no dejaba de recordarle que al final había podido hacer un pequeño progreso. Durante la comida hablamos sobre cualquier cosa e incluso reímos, con viejas anécdotas de mi época como estudiante. De vez en cuando resurgía el nombre de Neville y aunque hacía un gran esfuerzo, no podía evitar reírme de la forma en que Severus describía los errores que cometía mi viejo amigo, durante su clase. Maldiciendo a los dioses del olimpo, que tuviera que volver a darle clases. Pero estaba segura de que Neville ya no era el mismo niñito tímido y no podía esperar para volver a verlo.

\- ¿Y ya pensaste en lo que dirás, cuando te pregunten sobre mí? - me interrogó Severus, alzando ligeramente la cabeza y dejando de mirar la ensalada en su plato, para observarme a mí y con ciertas reservas sobre lo que diría.

\- Que me casé con un gran y valiente hombre. Pieza clave para que ganáramos la guerra y sobreviviéramos. Y no estaría mintiendo en absoluto.

Y me sonrió sin decir nada más, regresando su vista a su plato y comiendo con más tranquilidad.


	35. Chapter 35

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me dan y espero que éste nuevo capítulo les guste. Trato de llevar el fic de la mejor manera posible y espero no ir muy lento. De todas formas y si tienen dudas o quejas, comenten para saber lo que piensan. Les deseo lo mejor como todos los días que actualizo y les dejo también, muchos besos.

~ Capítulo 35: _La fiesta de bienvenida_

Miraba mi vestido frente al espejo, moviendo mi varita un par de veces para dar los últimos toques en la joyería y a mi cabello. Al momento de maquillarme, Severus tocaba a mi puerta y caminaba sin levantar la vista, mientras cerraba los botones de los puños de su camisa.

\- Hermione ya es hora de... - comenzó pero se quedó sin habla al verme, sonrojándose furiosamente y de una forma que supuse, ahora tenía que acostumbrarme a ver. - te ves... preciosa con ese vestido.

Sus cumplidos tuvieron buen efecto en mí y ya estaba contenta, mientras me maquillaba. Había decidido llevar un cintillo con un lazo blanco y joyería nada ostentosa, además de un pequeño monedero negro. Al sonreír satisfecha frente al espejo, me di la vuelta para encarar al profesor Snape que continuaba mirándome como embobado.

\- También te ves muy elegante con ese traje. - miré con sumo detalle y me percaté de que no era precisamente negro como siempre. - y veo que incluso es de otro color.

\- Marrón oscuro. - me dijo con gran satisfacción. - creo que un cambio para variar, no hace daño.

Sonreí, mientras Severus empujaba mi silla por los pasillos del castillo. Hablábamos sobre trivialidades, mientras un par de parejas pasaban a nuestro lado y la profesora McGonagall se detenía en lo más alto de las escaleras del vestíbulo, esperando por Hagrid y los nuevos estudiantes que ya debían estar por llegar, además de los carruajes con el resto de los invitados.

\- Buenas noches, Severus y Hermione. - la profesora también notó el ligero cambio en las túnicas del profesor Snape, sólo apreciable para aquellos que lo conocíamos bien. - ambos se ven realmente elegantes.

El ruido de múltiples pisadas acallaron nuestras voces, siguiendo a una gran cantidad de niños ansiosos por las novedades, que no demoró en traerme gratos recuerdos de mi primera vez de pie frente a la profesora McGonagall y emocionada por descubrir un nuevo mundo a la punta de mi varita.

Severus que llevaba un par de minutos contemplando mi rostro maravillado ante la vista que teníamos en frente, se hincó cuidadosamente hasta estar de mi tamaño y poder susurrar en mi oído.

\- Sé que la vista es por demás de encantadora, pero creo que tenemos que marcharnos y ocupar nuestros respectivos asientos.

\- ¿De verdad nos veíamos así de pequeños y sorprendidos? - pregunté, ladeando la cabeza en su dirección y mirando su sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

\- Así y hasta peor. Con suerte y llegan a controlar sus esfínteres.

Golpeé su pecho de forma juguetona y dejé que me condujera hasta el gran comedor, pasando entre las típicas mesas de las casas y de camino a la mesa principal. Me mordí el labio inferior con ciertas dudas, mientras Severus detenía mi silla junto a su asiento, apartando las otras con un perezoso movimiento de su mano derecha y sólo un par de centímetros, nada realmente apreciable.

Si tenía suerte, los niños pasarían mi presencia por alto y creerían que era una nueva profesora o algo similar.

\- Lo siento. - Severus no tardó en susurrarme a través de la comisura de sus labios. - pero normalmente me siento aquí y sería aún más extraño, si me sentara en la mesa junto a los estudiantes. Aún más extraño que encontrarte sentada aquí.

A pesar de que había dicho que no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás, comenzaba a sentir un poco de ansiedad, que fue incrementándose a la llegada de los invitados. Todos los niños se quedaban boquiabiertos al ver a Harry y a Ron, además de señalar en dirección de la mesa de profesores y mirarme fijamente, reconociéndome sin demora.

\- ¿Cómo se siente ser famosa? - escuché que Severus me preguntaba en voz baja y yo me ruboricé sin saber qué decir.

\- Presiento que será un gran dolor de cabeza para ambos. Piénsalo, ambos somos héroes de guerra y aunque hubiera sido en diferentes circunstancias.

Pero el profesor no pareció coincidir conmigo, tomando su copa con un poco de agua y dando un pequeño sorbo, para humedecer sus labios.

\- No creo que mi acto de heroísmo, se pueda comparar con el tuyo. Lo mío simplemente fue... expiar culpas.

Una ráfaga pelirroja nos interrumpió de pronto, arrojándose a nuestros brazos. Podía decir que Severus se sentía un poco incómodo de demostrar su aprecio por Rose, en público, pero eso no detuvo a mi decidida hija de abrazarlo y llenarle las mejillas de besos. Lo mismo para mí, mientras Ron nos saludaba con un respeto que lucía muy bien practicado, sosteniendo una de las manos de Lavander. Harry y Ginny también se acercaron para saludar, mientras Severus miraba a la última integrante del clan Potter, más de la cuenta.

La ceremonia no tardó en dar comienzo y jamás me había sentido tan emocionada de poder verlo desde otra perspectiva. Veía pequeños rostros sudorosos y tan nerviosos como si estuvieran en fila para la ejecución. Aunque tenía sentido, ya que aquel momento prácticamente definiría sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

Miré con gran atención y no pude evitar imaginarme a Rose, en algún momento, bajo aquel viejo y remendado sombrero parlante. Y sin embargo tenía miedo de morir y perderme una ocasión tan especial como esa. Desaparecer de su vida y sin haber podido escuchar un _"te quiero, mamá."_ de sus labios.

Los breves aplausos de Severus, me distrajeron de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que la selección había terminado. La profesora McGonagall caminaba hasta su lugar en la mesa de profesores y dejaba el podio, extrañamente vacío, como si alguien más fuese a darnos las palabras de bienvenida como se acostumbraba desde siempre.

\- Ahora quisiera que Harry Potter... tuviese el honor de dirigir un par de palabras para este nuevo año escolar.

El profesor Snape dejó escapar un débil gruñido y bajó la cabeza en mi dirección, para que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo.

\- Observa cómo se le infla el ego a Potter. Como si ya no estuviera inflado a reventar...

Negué con la cabeza y me concentré en escuchar el discurso de Harry. Comenzó luego de un par de minutos de aplausos y no dejó de agradecer por toda la ayuda que había recibido durante la batalla, mencionándonos a Ronald y a mí. También a Severus, por supuesto, que para su sorpresa también se llevó una ronda de calurosos aplausos.

 **HGSS**

El momento de socializar comenzó inmediatamente después del discurso y no demoré en encontrarme rodeada de niños, haciéndome un sin fin de preguntas. Al parecer, que Severus y yo tuviéramos heridas de guerra, nos volvía personas interesantes y todos querían un autógrafo o una fotografía nuestra. Aunque con el profesor Snape era un poco diferente, si no querían empezar el año en detención.

Pero yo les prometía conseguirles su autógrafo y en cuanto me preguntaban la manera, les sonreía y les explicaba que era su esposa y sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Si ya con firmar se notaba en mi nuevo apellido.

\- ¡Hermione! - la alegre voz de Luna, me hizo sonreír de inmediato. No había cambiado en lo absoluto, al menos no lo suficiente en apariencia como para que lo considerara importante. - deberías tener cuidado con lo que firmas. Papá dijo que una vez firmó tantos pergaminos juntos, que su pluma brincó de su mano y le llenó todo el rostro con tinta, aparentemente cansada de sus abusos.

Reí suavemente, pero no pude hablar y al verme interrumpida por un joven que no podía recordar haber visto antes. Se acercó a nosotras y rodeó a Luna con uno de sus brazos, plantando un pequeño beso en una de sus mejillas.

\- Rolf Scammander, su esposo. - se presentó, besando una de mis manos y mientras Luna asentía con una amplia sonrisa. - ella me lo contó todo, que estuviste en coma por mucho tiempo y gracias a un maleficio arrojado por el mismísimo Voldemort en persona. Que tuviste una hija con Ronald Weasley y que terminaron casándose. Gracias a Morgana y Circe, que estás viva.

Me mordí el labio inferior y comencé a pensar en diferentes excusas para refutar ese concepto, ligeramente errado de mi vida, y al final decidiendo que era mejor permanecer callada y no causar algún tipo de confusión. Quizá era mejor esperar que las cosas tomaran su propio curso y cayeran por su propio peso.

Recibí los calurosos abrazos de Neville y su esposa Hannah Abott, dándome cuenta de que mi accidente estaba en boca de todos. Severus bebía un poco de vino de elfo, a lo lejos y tras la mesa de Gryffindor, charlando con Rose. Situación que llamó poderosamente la atención de Neville.

\- ¿Por qué el profesor Snape está hablando con tu hija? - me preguntó al oído, ya que la banda contratada por la profesora McGonagall, había comenzado a tocar una alegre canción.

\- Bueno... - intenté explicarme, mirando a mí alrededor y tratando de encontrar una respuesta. - Rose es una niña muy curiosa y sociable...

\- ¿Y piensan tener más hijos? - preguntó Neville en voz alta, silenciando la alegre conversación que teníamos, de inmediato. El rostro de Lavander era todo un poema y ni Ginny, ni Harry, supieron qué decir.

\- _No podemos._ \- dijo Ronald con los dientes apretados y antes de que pudiera hablar, soltó la gran verdad. - _No estamos casados._

De pronto me sentí avergonzada y no supe exactamente el por qué. Al principio estaba plenamente segura de que podría con la crítica y las miradas sobre mí, pero en ese momento comenzaba a dudar de mi confianza. Intenté aparentar calma y tranquilidad, repitiendo en mi mente, que no me arrepentía de estar junto a Severus.

\- Hermione y el profesor Snape, ahora están casados. - dijo Lavander en voz baja y casi no pudo oírse con todo el estruendo de la música y las voces a nuestro alrededor. - hace ya un mes más o menos.

Mi mirada viajaba por todos los rostros de mis amigos, intentando descifrar sus expresiones. El silencio no tardó en hacerme sentir realmente incómoda y por unos segundos, me plantee el empujar mi silla en dirección de Severus y rogarle que me llevara de vuelta al despacho.

\- Felicidades por tu boda, Hermione. - Luna fue la primera en hablar y con la gran efusividad que la caracterizaba, mientras su esposo se disculpaba por su indiscreción.

 **HGSS**

Agradecí que la hora de la cena por fin llegara y pudiera volver con Severus. Al verme con el rostro tan pálido como una hoja de papel, tomó mis manos con premura y las apretó en señal de cariño y preocupación por mi repentino pánico. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y aunque el profesor Snape insistía en saber la verdad, apenas y podía hablar.

\- Todos creen que estoy casada con Ron, que Rose es nuestra hija y que pronto tendremos más. Rose es nuestra hija pero no significa que... - me detuve, incapaz de continuar y Severus sostuvo mi rostro mientras estábamos sentados a la mesa y repentinamente olvidando que había un sin fin de ojos observándonos.

\- Detente ahora mismo, Hermione. - me ordenó con su mejor tono amenazante y ello, me hizo prestarle toda mi atención. - ¿no fuiste tú quien me dijo que hablaría de cuán orgullosa estaba de su esposo? Debes dejar de preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás y de la misma forma que yo intento ignorar el mundo que me rodea.

El profesor tenía razón y necesitaba recuperar mi antiguo yo, la valiente Hermione Granger. Necesitaba olvidar el coma y todo lo que había sufrido gracias a Voldemort. Dejar de desenterrar el pasado y vivir en el presente.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Severus sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó suavemente en los labios y por un par de segundos, atrayendo la atención de buena parte de la mesa, para elogiarnos. No entendía cómo lo hacía, pero el profesor sólo se concentraba en mis ojos e ignorando todo lo demás. Incluso la fija mirada de Ron sobre nosotros, ignorando a su propia esposa y perdiendo el apetito, al parecer. Lo que me resultaba increíble, que su amor por mí pudiera más que su pasión por la comida.

\- ¡Severus! - la voz de Rose nos interrumpió, intentando subirse a mi silla e interponiéndose entre nuestros labios. Tomé una de sus manos y le ayudé a sentarse sobre mis piernas. Estaba especialmente contenta, con su rostro lleno de migajas de pastel y un pedazo en su otra mano. Severus sonrió sin poderlo evitar, quitándole las migajas con un par de dedos. - La señora esa, la directora del colegio...

\- La profesora McGonagall. - le corregí y ella asintió con una sonrisa, terminándose su pastel y chupándose los dedos sin vergüenza alguna.

\- ¡Sí, ella! Dijo que podía venir de visita, siempre y cuando papá o mamá no estuvieran estudiando mucho mucho. ¡Ahora voy a poder hacer pociones contigo!

\- Y explotar todo el laboratorio también. - le dijo Severus con una sonrisa a medias y Rose comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, batiendo su largo y pelirrojo cabello.

\- ¡No! ¡Ahora voy a prestar más atención!

 **HGSS**

Después de cenar con Rose entre mis piernas y escuchar a Severus hablar sobre lo útil que podría resultar, el tener una ayudante como mi hija, Ron se acercó hasta donde estábamos y colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros. Se veía realmente estresado, nervioso. Su mano en mi hombro temblaba y al igual que sus ojos, intentando mirar al profesor Snape con una expresión de desafío.

\- ¿Podría hablar con Hermione, por unos minutos? - preguntó con un tono de voz plano, intentando no causar algún tipo de discusión.

\- ¿Hablar? - dijo Severus, colocando los cubiertos sobre su plato y juntando sus manos sobre la mesa y como siempre que nos iba a dar uno de sus sermones. - ¿De qué?

\- Ahora que comenzaremos a estudiar, es importante que establezcamos un régimen de custodia compartida.

\- ¿En privado? - insistió el profesor, pero decidí cortar la discusión por lo sano.

Me las arreglé para sostener el rostro de Severus, aún con Rose entre mis piernas y obligarlo a mirarme. Le sonreí de inmediato y acaricié una de sus mejillas, susurrándole que no tenía de qué preocuparse y besando sus labios con gran énfasis. Al separarnos, el rostro de Ron me dio un mensaje que creí entender claramente.

Celos, rabia, tristeza.

A regañadientes, el profesor debió aceptar quedarse con Rose y mientras Ron empujaba la silla de ruedas hasta un pasillo poco concurrido. Rose y Severus intentaba conversar, pero apenas y podía prestar atención a las palabras de la niña, pensando que tenía que confiar en mi palabra.

\- No debes preocuparte, Severus. - Minerva se inclinó junto al profesor, sin dejar de mirar la vía que habíamos tomado Ron y yo.

Nos detuvimos junto a uno de los balcones y puse mis ojos sobre la hermosa luna llena, recordando la cálida sonrisa de Remus Lupin y los chistes de Sirius Black. Ron se subió al saliente en la pared del balcón y para estar más o menos a mi nivel. No dejaba de observarme con una incómoda intensidad, así que intentaba poner mi vista en cualquier lugar, menos en él.

\- Recuerdo cuando pintamos la habitación de Rose en la madriguera. Mamá estaba realmente contenta y puso a toda la familia a dibujar animales de zoológico, en la pared. Papá no paraba de hablar sobre que debíamos visitar un zoológico de verdad y obtener la inspiración, personalmente.

\- No me acordaba. - dije en voz baja, mientras él me sonreía ampliamente, recordando aquellos momentos felices entre nosotros.

\- Recuerdo cuando tuvo su primera gripa, entré en pánico y tú siempre tan centrada. No podía ni dormir y tú con hechos científicos y probabilidades. De alguna forma lograbas consolarme.

Sentí un extraño vacío en mi interior, mientras Ron continuaba trayendo aquellos recuerdos a colación. Me preguntaba si el motivo era hacerme recordarlo todo para el juicio de custodia en el Wizengamot, pero tantos recuerdos hacían que mi corazón se sintiera aún más pequeño de lo que ya se sentía tras el coma.

\- ¡Pero Voldemort tiene la culpa, él nos arrebató nuestra felicidad!

Me sentí tentada de decirle la verdad sobre la maldición, pero no supe cómo comenzar. No tenía idea de cómo explicar lo que Severus pensaba hacer, la forma como nos besábamos.

\- Ron... ya es muy tarde.

\- ¡Lo sé! - exclamó, mesándose el cabello un par de veces y sosteniendo mis manos con violencia. - Pero no puedo olvidar...

Temblé incómoda y ante mi gesto, Ron sostuvo mis manos con más fuerza e intentando evitar que pudiera o quisiera escapar. Clavando su mirada sobre la mía.

\- Ron, ahora tienes una esposa y Rose tiene a una mujer que considera como su madre. Ni siquiera ha podido aceptarme como su madre biológica. _Por favor... comprende._

\- ¿Acaso... estás enamorada de Snape? - preguntó violentamente y me mordí el labio inferior, preguntándome si debía sincerarme. Aunque Rose ya lo había hecho por mí, un par de veces.

\- Debo marcharme, Severus espera por mí.

Ron no se resistió y comencé a empujarme en mi silla de ruedas, intentando ahogar mis lágrimas y aparentar que todo estaba bien. Severus intentaba esperar pacientemente y al verme volver, se apresuró a detenerse a mi lado e interrogarme. Al igual que Rose, al volver Ron.

\- Nada sucedió entre nosotros y si no me crees, puedes utilizar veritaserum en mí.

Esperaba que ni se atreviera a considerarlo, mientras le observaba de manera desafiante y esperando a oír una sola queja, para saltar en improperios. Me sentía tan confundida, que simplemente quería marcharme y esconderme bajo las sábanas de mi cama.

Y así fue, tras despedirme de Rose y besar su frente con mucho amor. Me encontré acurrucada entre los brazos de Severus, recostados en el sofá y frente a la chimenea. Besaba mis lágrimas hasta secar mis mejillas, susurrándome palabras de consuelo y para un dolor que ni siquiera había tenido el valor de explicarle.


	36. Chapter 36

No se desesperen chicas, que hoy les traigo sorpresa y espero que les guste y las haga muy felices. También a mis lectores masculinos, si tengo alguno. Les dejo mi eterno cariño y mis mejores deseos, además de muchos besos. Y mi madre también, aunque no comprenda ni la mitad de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

~ Capítulo 36: _Pasión y secretos_

Esa noche, envuelta entre las sábanas de Severus, decidí contarle todo lo que había sucedido entre Ron y yo. Y aunque esperaba que me hiciera partícipe de su enojo, apenas y había conseguido tomar la poción anticonceptiva, dejando el tubo de ensayo vacío sobre la mesa de noche, con un par de dedos. El profesor me besaba con tanta pasión, que me costaba creerlo y me preguntaba si acaso había escuchado una sola cosa de lo que le había confesado. Le había prometido que no guardaría secretos si se casaba conmigo, pero en ese momento parecía realmente desconcentrado. Estaba todo sonrojado, deslizando el cierre de mi vestido con el mayor de los cuidados y haciendo contacto visual con mis ojos, como si esperara mi aprobación.

\- _Quiero ser tuya, Severus... - le aseguré, creí que eso era lo que quería escuchar al final._

Sus ojos de ser posible, se habían tornado más oscuros de los que ya eran, con un pequeño brillo de preocupación en su mirar y como si temiera hacerme daño de alguna forma. También, una mirada de deseo que luchaba contra todos los demás sentimientos, relamiendo sus labios de manera inconsciente. Acaricié su rostro con toda la dulzura que pude, sonrojándome ante su profunda mirada sobre mi casi desnudo cuerpo. ¿Aún tras cuatro años de coma y todo el peso que había perdido, lucía lo suficientemente bien como para que un hombre como él, pudiera desearme? ¿Aunque no pudiera moverme y básicamente estuviera confinada al colchón bajo nuestros cuerpos?

Me sonrió suavemente, inclinándose para besar sobre mi blanco sujetador, trazando el relieve de mis pechos con su lengua. Acariciando la fina unión entre ellos, con su larga y ganchuda nariz e inspirando el aroma de mi sudor tras la fiesta, nuestros besos y mi dulce perfume. Jugando con mis pezones con su lengua y aún con el sujetador puesto. Sus temblorosos dedos intentaban alcanzar mi espalda y desabrocharlo, todavía mirándome fijamente y tratando de convencerse de que ambos deseábamos la misma cosa.

Nos desvestimos en silencio o más bien, él me desvistió. No podía moverme ni aunque lo intentara. Para el momento en el que pasaba su blanca camisa por fuera de sus brazos y deseaba soplar las velas de la habitación, sonreí y negué con la cabeza, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis dedos y capturando sus labios entre los míos.

\- Déjame verte. - dije mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. - si lo que te preocupa es tu cuerpo, imagínate cómo me siento, prácticamente en mis huesos.

\- Tú eres realmente hermosa, Hermione. - me dijo con un tono de deseo, que terminó de sepultar todas mis dudas.

Suspiré con mayor decisión y confianza en mí misma, aliviada de saber que aún después del veritaserum, no tuviera dificultades en ser honesto sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí. Dispuse mis brazos alrededor de su tórax, trazando cada músculo con mis dedos. Cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, tratando de grabar en mi mente, toda pequeña marca y relieve que encontrara a mi paso. Dichos músculos se percibían un poco tensos, estaba casi tan delgado como yo y su pálida piel, comenzaba a calentarse bajo mis caricias.

Descendí con una de mis manos, hasta envolver su erección con mis dedos y sentí un gruñido, casi como un sollozo, dentro de mis labios.

\- Veo que estás más que listo y sin tener que encerrarte en el baño primero.

A riesgo de sonar como tonta, adoré aquel momento en el que nuestros cuerpos se unieron bajo la débil luz de las velas, mientras Severus ya no se restringía en lo más mínimo, tocándome por todas partes. Sólo una pregunta de vez en cuando, pero mi cuerpo ya no era el santuario de Ron.

Y la verdad, no era un experto en la cama. Un poco brusco de vez en cuando, a veces tímido, pero me agradaba la idea de poder enseñarle qué me gustaba y que no, ya que era tan buen alumno. Deseaba poder igualar cada una de sus embestiduras, con mi cadera, pero sabía que por más que lo deseara, no podría. Trataba de reafirmarle que lo amaba, acariciando su pecho a cada momento que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca.

Después de nuestros _"ejercicios"_ , por alguna extraña razón sin explicación, ambos deseábamos un poco de postre. Me encontré sentada en su cama, cubierta por su larga camisa blanca y permitiéndole alimentarme con pie de frutos rojos. Su desnudo pecho era todo el confort que necesitaba, haciéndome olvidar todos mis problemas de inmediato.

\- Hermione... - su voz acarició mi cuello, mientras limpiaba los restos de pie de mi rostro y descendía para delinear mi clavícula, con la punta de su cálida lengua. Parecía luchar con las palabras. - ¿realmente me amas...? Lo que intento decir... ¿sientes alguna clase de remordimiento cuando estamos juntos?

No me esperaba semejante pregunta y terminé conteniendo el aliento, a sabiendas de que él también lo había sentido mientras besaba mi cuello con la misma delicadeza y sin vacilar, aunque tuviera miedo a la respuesta que estaba a punto de darle.

\- Por supuesto que te amo. - me aseguré de decirlo con voz decidida. - Ronald solamente revuelve mi cabeza, me hace sentir culpable de haber abandonado a Rose y perdido su cariño. Siento que todo lo que sucede, ha sido por mi culpa y siento que jamás dejaré de ser una especie de madre adoptiva...

\- Yo te ayudaré... - él murmuró contra mi quijada, mientras enterraba mis uñas en sus pálidos brazos. - no tendrás que atravesar por todo esto, sola.

Sonreí al encontrarme con sus ojos negros, mirándome fijamente y destellando bajo la luz de las velas. Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos, besando sus labios con toda la ternura que me fue posible. No podía creer que el hombre que había estado gritándome que no le interesaba ayudarme, hacía ya un mes, ahora estaba tan decidido a no abandonarme en la difícil tarea de recuperar el cariño de mi hija y el cual me merecía por ley natural.

\- Mañana... - vi un pequeño gesto de nerviosismo en su rostro, como si de pronto se contuviera de decirme algo. - hay algo importante que debo hacer. No podré desearte buena suerte en tu primer día.

Oh, eso. Volví a sonreírle y negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia. El primer día de clases aún después de todo, aunque supieran que estaba casada con mi ex profesor de pociones, seguro que resultaba emocionante.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mantendré la distancia con Ron. Sólo hablaremos si es necesario y estrictamente académico.

\- Bien... - me dijo, aparentemente distraído y desmenuzando los últimos trozos de pie en el plato. Había algo en sus gestos corporales, que me causaba una ligera preocupación. Pensaba que estaría realmente furioso tras el atrevimiento de Ronald, pero más bien parecía nervioso. ¿Tenía que ver acaso, con la cura para mi maleficio?

Después de sentirse seguro de que Ron y yo no hablaríamos al amanecer, que todavía lo amaba y que no sentía ninguna culpa al estar a su lado, fue a tomar un baño y dejándome sola para pensar. Por supuesto que no podía estar molesto conmigo o con Ron, estaba más preocupado por mí vida, el maleficio y por Rose. No podía perder a su madre.

 **HGSS**

Mientras Severus tomaba un baño, me servía una copa de vino en la cocina. Apenas di un pequeño sorbo, cuando escuché un delicado golpeteo en la puerta y el rostro de la profesora McGonagall se asomó a través de ella. Sonrió al ver la pinta que traía, con mis desnudos muslos y cubierta por la camisa del profesor Snape, sosteniendo una copa y sentada a la mesa de la cocina.

\- Ah, recuerdo mis primeros años de matrimonio. - me dijo y me hizo ruborizarme e intentar cubrirme pero obviamente sin éxito. - me alegro de que por fin se estén llevando mejor. Mucho mejor al parecer.

\- Sí, es un poco sorprendente todavía. ¡Le confesé todo lo que Ron me dijo durante la fiesta y prácticamente ni reaccionó! Parece nervioso y dijo que mañana tendría que ausentarse.

La profesora McGonagall acarició la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a mí y yo la observaba desde la cocina. Sabía que ella ya estaba enterada del plan del profesor, no podía mentirme y su expresión era más que obvia.

Severus emergió de la habitación, portando sus pijamas verdes como el emblema de su casa y secándose el cabello con una toalla. Se detuvo al encontrarse con Minerva, en su despacho y compartiendo una copa de vino conmigo

\- ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Minerva? - preguntó el profesor, blandiendo su varita y secando su cabello con un simple hechizo.

\- Me preguntaba si podemos hablar en tu estudio, Severus. En privado, ya sabes, cosas acerca de la escuela.

El profesor me miró por unos ínfimos segundos, pero decidí permanecer en silencio y tan sólo terminándome mí copa de vino. Secretos, él podía esconderse de mí y yo no de él. Severus guió a la profesora hasta su estudio, encerrándose tras un pequeño intercambio de miradas.

 _Él solo quiere protegerte, todo estará bien._

Y prácticamente me quedé dormida en la mesa de la cocina, con un nuevo sueño que no había tenido antes. Ron había removido parte de una vida que creía muerta.

 **HGSS**

 _Estaba profundamente dormida, con uno de los brazos de Ron a mi alrededor. Me sentía realmente exhausta tras haberme despertado al menos cinco veces aquella noche. Rose tenía un poco de fiebre, aun siendo una pequeña bebé. Ronald se movía incómodo en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño pero sin éxito._

 _A pesar de estar tan cansada, su movimiento no demoró en despertarme. Se sentó en la cama con una profunda exhalación, dando un repentino golpe a la almohada bajo su cabeza._

 _\- Ron, tranquilo. Rose está en la habitación de tus padres ahora y ya no tiene fiebre. Estas cosas siempre suceden, los bebés son mucho más vulnerables que nosotros._

 _\- Detesto escucharla llorar y no poder hacer algo para ayudar. ¿¡Qué tal si se trata de algo grave!?_

 _\- Por favor... - dije, llevándome una mano al pecho y apartando las cobijas de mi cuerpo, buscando mis pantuflas y acomodando mi bata, para ir a verificar a mi bebé._

 _Caminé lentamente hacia la puerta y suspirando ampliamente, coloqué mi mano sobre el pomo y cerrando los ojos, decidí enfrentar el asunto con la mayor firmeza posible._

 _Al entrar en la habitación de la señora Weasley, se encontraba sentada en una vieja mecedora donde según sus propias palabras, había mecido a todos sus hijos._

 _\- Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Consiguieron dormir un poco? - me preguntó en un susurro, mientras Rose dormía en su regazo, plácidamente._

 _\- No mucho, sobre todo Ronald. Está muy nervioso._

 _Su madre me sonrió dulcemente y se levantó de la mecedora, lentamente, colocando a Rose entre mis brazos. Respiré en la suave esencia de mi hija, sintiendo que ya no estaba tan cálida como hacía unas horas._

 _Retorné a la habitación con una sonrisa, acercándome a Ron quien no demoró en rodearme con sus brazos y mirar a Rose._

 _\- ¿Cómo está? - me preguntó en voz baja y se sobresaltó ligeramente, al ver moverse a la bebé._

 _\- Se ve mucho mejor, te lo dije. Sólo teníamos que ser pacientes y confiar en los consejos de tu madre. Después de todo, ella ha criado ocho hijos._

 _Ronald me sonrió y contuvo una carcajada, mientras yo hacía un gesto de silencio con el dedo y me disponía a colocar a Rose en su cuna junto a nuestra cama._

 **HGSS**

Desperté con una mano sobre mi hombro, frotando la parte posterior de mi cuello y gimiendo de dolor ante la mala postura. Severus se encontraba sentado frente a mí y con dos vasos de agua en la mesa, sonriendo y aparentemente debido a la sonrisa que había estado manteniendo durante todo el tiempo que había dormido. Los músculos de mi rostro estaban tensos y ligeramente entumecidos.

\- Un buen sueño, espero. - me dijo y yo asentí, tomando uno de los vasos con agua.

\- ¿Y la profesora McGonagall ya se marchó? - pregunté en voz baja y antes de que Severus comenzara a disculparse, añadí. - ya sé, no puede decirme acerca de lo que conversaban. Confío en usted y sé que sólo procura mi bienestar. Y sí, tuve un buen sueño. Soñaba con Rose y su primer caso de gripe. Ron estaba como loco y ni siquiera podía dormir, pensando que empeoraría. - respiré profundamente mientras miraba el vaso con agua y di un par de sorbos. - ella era tan linda, una pequeña bebé con un gran contraste de cabello rojo en su cabecita. Siempre llamó la atención de todos, al igual que Lily Luna lo hace ahora.

El profesor Snape se puso en pie y se detuvo junto a mi silla, levantándome entre sus brazos y mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis manos y miraba su sonrisa a medias, llevándome hasta su habitación y besando mi frente.

\- Creo que ya tienes un par de pruebas suficientes para enfrentarte al juzgado del Wizengamot.

\- Estoy segura de que muy pronto lo habré recordado todo. - le aseguré mientras me dejaba a un lado de su cama y me cobijaba, sentándose al otro lado y mirándome atentamente. - no puedo esperar para volver a tenerla entre mis brazos y sin temor a que alguien más, pueda arrebatármela.

\- Pero ahora es momento de dormir, debes levantarte temprano. Tienes clases con Minerva, a primera hora y luego de desayunar.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunté con una sonrisa juguetona, danzándome en los labios. - ¿Y mi marido acaso ya se ha aprendido todo mi calendario?

\- Pues sí, especialmente lo respectivo a mi materia. - me contestó, tomando un libro de su cómoda junto a la cama y acomodándose con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera de su cama. - ¿Ya has decidido qué materias cursarás éste año?

\- He estado pensando que una carrera en las artes oscuras, sería bastante provechosa y representaría un gran reto para mi intelecto.

Severus me observó como si no pudiera dar crédito a mis palabras, mientras yo sonreía inocentemente y me encogía de hombros.

\- Quiero saberlo todo, ayudar a los que estén en las mismas condiciones que yo. Y también quisiera apresar a cada mortífago, desarmar cada objeto mágico imbuido en artes oscuras.

El profesor pareció orgulloso con mi determinación, colocando un marca libros en la página que leía y cerrando el texto con mucho cuidado, para sostener mi rostro entre sus dedos y acariciarlo suavemente. Besó mi frente con gran satisfacción.

\- Esa es la mejor forma de enfrentar un problema. Intentar ver el lado positivo.

Nos besamos por un par de minutos, antes de que el profesor apagara la vela junto a la cama, con un simple movimiento de su mano y nos acurrucáramos entre las sabanas, intentando tener las mejores expectativas del día que estaba por empezar.

 **HGSS**

Al amanecer y muy temprano por la mañana, Severus era el primero en despertar, sonriendo y mirándome enredada entre sábanas y con el cabello tan revuelto como una melena. Para el momento en el que se vestía, se preguntó si debía dejar una nota antes de marcharse. Negó con la cabeza y de inmediato, teniendo un par de ideas para escribir.

 _"Toma un buen baño, desayuna apropiadamente y haz algo con ese cabello que tienes."_

Se inclinó para besar mi cabeza y apartar un par de rizos rebeldes, intentando no hacer ruido al caminar y echándose el resto de sus túnicas al hombro, para terminar de vestirse en nuestra sala de estar. Convencer a Lucius no iba a resultar una tarea fácil, pero Draco le debía un favor por haberle salvado el trasero a su padre y Minerva tenía razón en una cosa, de todo lo que había dicho en su estudio.

 _"Un Slytherin con otro, se entiende."_

Si Lucius quería jugar a ser malo, Severus también podía y de eso no tenía dudas. Y mientras terminaba de acomodar sus túnicas, la puerta del despacho se abrió muy lentamente y un rostro redondo y pecoso, se asomó a través del espacio entre el marco y la puerta. Tenía pequeñas lágrimas y se frotaba los ojos con suavidad.

\- ¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano, Rose? - preguntó el profesor, cerrando la puerta tras ella e hincándose para mirarla mejor. - tu madre, Hermione, sigue dormida aún.

\- Extraño a mi papá, me siento sola en casa y no quiero que estudie. La abuela Molly dice que debo esperarlo, pero yo no quiero. Me quiero quedar con él, no me quiero despedir.

\- No se va para siempre, sólo terminará el año escolar que le falta y así encontrará un trabajo más apropiado.

Pero Rose negó con la cabeza, echándose a llorar y aferrándose a las túnicas del profesor, dejándolo desarmado y sin la menor idea de qué hacer para consolarla. Sonrió por unos segundos, mientras mi hija continuaba frotándose los ojos.

\- Ve y ocúltate de tu abuela Molly, bajo las sábanas con tu madre Hermione. - dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y Rose asentía, corriendo dentro mientras él cerraba la puerta.

Se imaginó los dolores de cabeza que debía darle a sus abuelos, mientras abandonaba el despacho y con miras a la mansión de los Malfoy. Sí, ella era una dulce niña y no merecía quedarse sin su madre biológica.

Y yo desperté luego, con un extraño bulto junto a mí en la cama. Un rostro pecoso y profundamente dormido a mi lado, haciéndome pensar que quizá seguía dentro del mismo sueño que le había relatado al profesor. O que tal vez mi vida se había compuesto milagrosamente y habíamos vuelto al pasado, a un momento feliz y sin Voldemort.

Aunque ahora deseaba esa misma vida feliz, pero con Severus. Y abracé suavemente a mi hija, ahogando un bostezo y mirando una pequeña carta sobre la mesa de noche junto a nosotras.

Claro, un buen baño y mi cabello de león. Pero... ¿qué hacía con Rose? Suprimí una risa y creí que quizá Minerva entendería, el motivo de mi retraso.


	37. Chapter 37

Hola chicas y chicos, espero que sus días estén bien. En mi caso, un poco estresada puesto que ésta semana ocurren importantes cosas en mi vida personal y en mi país, además de que mamá continúa con esos movimientos involuntarios que casi siempre preceden a una convulsión y siempre me pone un poco tensa. Les dejo millones de besos y todo mi cariño, gracias por siempre ser mi tercera pierna, mi apoyo. Si tienen alguna queja o comentario, por favor no duden de comentar.

Disculpen si no queda muy bien, mamá puede que convulsione hoy nuevamente.

~ Capítulo 37: _Serpientes_

Lo detestaba profundamente, pero Severus sabía que la decisión de mi vida, estaba en manos de un hombre al que yo le importaba un comino. Revolvía su té con excesiva fuerza, planteándose la mejor forma de decir las cosas, pensando que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

\- Yo salvé tu vida y ahora exijo algo a cambio. - barbotó el profesor, sin rodeos. Lucius se acomodó en su costosísimo sillón, mezclando innecesariamente su vino en su copa.

\- ¿Oh? ¿De verdad? - respondió con una sonrisa contrahecha. - Yo creí que se trataba de un favor para quien fue tu amigo durante años. Un regalo del queridísimo padrino de mi hijo.

El rostro de Severus fue menos que amistoso, colocando su taza de té sobre la mesa frente al sofá en el que estaba sentado y sintiendo un desagradable nudo en su garganta, dándose cuenta de que no podría volver a tomar té durante aquella reunión. Sus manos sudaban de una forma exagerada, intentando aparentar total calma e indiferencia. Lucius siempre lo ponía enfermo de repente y andar en plan de ruegos, no era su estilo.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste esos libros? ¿Quién te los dio? ¿Dónde está el resto de la colección?

\- Esos libros estuvieron bajo el cuidado de Bellatrix, por mucho tiempo. Todos sabíamos que estuvo presa durante años y años, pero que era la más sádica de todos nosotros. O al menos eso era lo que nuestro señor decía. Igual, de haber tenido la oportunidad, habría practicado alguno de esos conjuros en algún muggle. Cada libro es como la biblia de la magia negra, cada hechizo que hemos utilizado por generaciones. Una colección realmente invaluable y mucho me temo que el resto de la colección ha de seguir sepultada en la mansión Ryddle. Logré rescatar un par de esos libros, pero no te recomendaría visitar la mansión ahora y mucho menos con esos _"mortífagos rebeldes"_. A menos que quieras unirte a ellos, que lo comprendería...

Por Morgana que ni lo pensaría dos veces. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente ante mi nombre, pero Lucius no había terminado todavía.

\- ¿Por qué tan interesado en los libros, Severus?

Tragó para intentar liberarse de la presión en su garganta. ¿Debía mencionar el acuerdo que había hecho con Narcissa? ¿Debía hablar de mí y de Rose? La sonrisa de Lucius se ensanchó más y más, ante el silencio prolongado.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, debes estar casado. Si no has sido expulsado de la comunidad mágica, a menos que estés planteándote formar parte de los mortífagos que se resisten a obedecer las nuevas leyes.

\- _Estoy casado, sí._ \- tuvo que admitir en voz baja, mirando a cualquier parte, menos a su ex compañero de estudios.

\- ¿Salvaste mi vida? ¿Bajo qué términos entonces? - Lucius relamió sus labios al sentir que tenía a Severus donde lo quería. - Narcissa me explicó, vagamente, que ambos habían hecho una especie de pacto. ¿Acaso los libros son parte de ese pacto? Ella te los entregó, ¿no es así? - dio un suave sorbo a su copa de vino. - ¿Acaso _tú esposa necesita una cura_?

\- Ella no... - se detuvo de pronto, pero Lucius lo sabía.

\- Narcissa no me mentiría, Severus. - guardó silencio por unos segundos, recordando que su esposa le había mentido a Voldemort y salvado la vida de Potter. - al menos no a mí. ¿Cómo se siente estar casado con una mujer que es madre de una niña con otro hombre? ¿Se siente bien el papel de niñero?

\- Necesito el resto de la colección, encontrar una cura para su maleficio. - dijo con su voz más decidida, que no dejara ni un espacio para las dudas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de maleficio? - preguntó Lucius y sus ojos brillaron de una forma realmente incómoda para Severus.

\- _Locomotor Mortis Lapidem._

\- Ah, un maleficio bastante complejo. Su sistema nervioso dejará de funcionar, miembros, órganos, consciencia... - relamió sus labios con cierto placer. - ¿Y por qué no se ocupa Weasley? ¿Por qué tienes que encargarte tú?

\- _Yo soy su esposo y punto._ \- dijo Severus, con los dientes apretados. - y lo demás no te incumbe. ¿Me ayudarás o no? Y más te vale que así sea...

 **HGSS**

Aquella mañana Rose desayunaba muy contenta de saber que podía acompañarme a clases, siempre y cuando se comportara y escuchara atentamente. Me imaginé que la señora Weasley debía estar enloqueciendo, preguntándose dónde estaba mi hija.

\- No debiste haber escapado, Rosie. Tu abuela debe estar muy preocupada.

\- Me quiero quedar con mi papá, lo extraño. ¿No puedo quedarme en el castillo también? - rezongó haciendo un puchero y yo negué con la cabeza, lastimosamente.

\- Hogwarts no es una guardería Rosie, aunque supongo que muchos estudiantes ya han de tener hijos de tu edad.

Rose perdió los ánimos de continuar comiéndose sus waffles con tocino y se bajó de la silla junto a la mesa de la cocina, de un salto. Se veía decepcionada pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, Ron tenía su custodia total y tenía que atenerme a sus decisiones. Terminé de armar mi mochila tras un buen baño y dejé que mi hija cepillara mi cabello y se entretuviera con la tarea. Tras un par de hechizos de secado y para cambiar mis pijamas por mis túnicas escolares, comenzamos nuestro camino en dirección al aula.

Llamamos la atención de inmediato, mientras mi hija exclamaba sorprendida ante el aula de clases. Su curiosidad no tenía límites y quería poner sus manos sobre todo lo que había en nuestros escritorios. Ron no demoró en sentarse a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos ante Rose y su mirada sobre sus pequeños pies.

\- Creí que ya te habías marchado a casa, con tu abuela Molly. ¿Dónde estabas entonces?

\- Ella se quedó conmigo, en mi cama. - dije con voz suave e intentando apaciguar a Ronald. - Me dijo que Severus le permitió quedarse conmigo, que estaba muy triste tras tu partida y de Lavander. ¿No puede quedarse y escuchar la clase con nosotros? Prometo que me disculparé con la señora Weasley después.

\- ¿Dónde está la abuela, Rose? - inquirió él con preocupación y Rose alzó su rostro, para señalar la puerta del aula.

La profesora McGonagall entraba en el aula y conversaba con la señora Weasley, aparentemente muy preocupada de haber perdido a su nieta. Al acercarse a nuestros asientos, la palidez de su rostro fue reemplazado por un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, a pesar de que la profesora McGonagall apretaba uno de sus brazos con cierta dulzura y reafirmándole que siempre supo desde un principio, que estaría bien y junto a alguno de nosotros.

\- Lo siento, abuela Molly. - se disculpó Rose de inmediato, llenándose de lágrimas. - ¡extraño mucho a papá y a mamá, me siento muy sola en casa!

El rostro de la señora Weasley se suavizó un poco, al escuchar la confesión de su nieta y mirar su rostro sonrojado por el llanto. La profesora McGonagall sonrió de una forma que jamás había visto antes, ofreciéndole una de sus manos y asegurándole que podía ser su asistente durante la demostración para el resto de la clase.

Noté que la mayoría de las miradas estaba puestas sobre nosotros, mientras Rose parecía brillar de repente, caminando junto a la profesora Minerva y deteniéndose a un lado de su pizarra. No tenía timidez en absoluto y caminaba de aquí para allá, cargando todo lo que la profesora necesitaba para su clase.

\- Su hija es una ternura. - la voz de Parvati, nos hizo girar nuestros rostros a Ron y a mí. Estaba detrás de nosotros y observaba el frente de la clase, con una expresión de felicidad ante lo desenvuelta que era Rose.

\- Gracias... - dijimos al unísono y aparentemente sin pensarlo, mirándonos luego y sonriendo sin poderlo evitar. Qué podíamos hacer, nos sentíamos realmente orgullosos de la hija que habíamos tenido. Y especialmente Ronald, de la hija que había criado.

Nuestra primera clase transcurrió con una agradable normalidad, riendo con Rose y su ayuda, tomando apuntes sin ninguna preocupación. Que hubiese terminado la guerra, en verdad que había mejorado las cosas e incluso individuos como Draco, se sentían a gusto y sin tener que preocuparse por representar más el papel de mortífago.

 **HGSS**

Severus intentaba permanecer lo más calmado posible y firme con su decisión de ayudarme, mientras Lucius caminaba a su alrededor y aun sosteniendo su copa de vino, que no había podido terminar de beberse, ante aquella conversación tan interesante.

\- ¿Acaso has desarrollado sentimientos por ella, Severus? ¿Aun sabiendo que ha estado con otro hombre, que posiblemente aún lo ama y desea volver con él? ¿Aunque hayan tenido una hija juntos?

\- _Ella no lo ama._ \- masculló pero Lucius pudo entenderlo y gracias a sus expresiones corporales, bastante obvias.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y te lo dijo? ¿Ya tuviste entonces, la oportunidad de acostarte con ella? - Lucius negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y dándose suavemente en la frente, con una mano. - por supuesto, qué tonto, la ley te obliga. ¿Pero acaso habrás podido acostarte con ella, puesto que así lo desea? ¿Y qué hay del tema de los bebés?

Severus terminó mordiéndose la lengua, sintiendo el metálico sabor de la sangre, privándose de decir lo que pensaba. Intentando no hablar de nuestras intimidades y según su opinión, el grandioso sexo que teníamos, estando juntos sin ningún tipo de restricción. Sin que Ron se interpusiera.

\- Ese no es tú problema, ni más ni menos. Ahora, me ayudarás a encontrar el resto de los libros, así como yo salvé tu trasero de terminar congelándose en Azkaban.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que yo haga? Como puedes ver, estoy confinado en estas paredes, gracias a tú heroico acto de bondad.

\- Debes saber quiénes son esos mortífagos renegados, aquellos quienes no fueron apresados por el ministerio de magia. Ellos confían en ti, lo sé. Son pocos los que aún detestan a los muggles y otras clases _"inferiores"_. Seguro te han contactado de alguna manera.

\- Lo gracioso es, que no lo han hecho. Fui una figura muy influyente para el antiguo ministro de magia, han de pensar que puedo tenderles una trampa.

Una sonrisa siniestra, se posó sobre los finos labios de Severus y las cejas de Lucius, se arquearon ante las palabras que partieron de su boca.

\- Pero tú podrías contactarlos, hacerles ver que estás muy interesado en volver a tu antiguo trabajo.

\- ¿Y cómo, si no puedo salir de aquí y el ministerio controla hasta lo que sale de nuestros inodoros?

\- Somos mortífagos, nosotros no nos comunicamos a través de cartas. ¿O sí?

Lucius pareció pensar por unos segundos, arremangando su túnica y hasta mirar su marca tenebrosa. Pero así no funcionaba, sólo el señor tenebroso podía convocarlos, no servía a la inversa.

\- _Conocemos el hechizo que el señor tenebroso, utilizaba para convocarnos._

\- ¿Y qué harás una vez que los convoques? ¿Pedirles amablemente que te entreguen todas las posesiones de nuestro amo y señor?

\- Los convenceremos de que estamos de su parte.

\- _Pero yo sí lo estoy._ \- dijo Lucius con una amplia sonrisa. - aunque una vez que convoquemos a los mortífagos que escaparon, convocaremos incluso a aquellos que hayan sido _"regenerados"_.

 **HGSS**

Tras la clase con Minerva y de camino a los viveros para la clase de herbología, Rose no paraba de hablar sobre el " _supera las expectativas"_ , que habíamos obtenido en su clase y después de su colaboración como asistente. Para el momento en el que ocupamos nuestros respectivos asientos en el vivero, Rose ya brincaba de la emoción y preguntándose qué haríamos a continuación.

Incluso el enfado inicial de Ron y de Lavander, tras la desobediencia de no quedarse en casa con su abuela, parecía habérseles olvidado. Se sentaron junto a mí y a mi hija, aunque había prometido que no hablaríamos a menos que fuese necesario. Pero no podíamos evitarlo, Rose era aquello que nos mantenía unidos.

La profesora Sprout parecía muy contenta de encontrarse con una mente tan joven para educar. En la ronda de preguntas, le susurraba las respuestas que vagamente lograba recordar, al oído de mi hija y ella se encargaba de alzar la mano.

\- Tubérculos del diablo. - dijo con gran emoción y la profesora asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Así es, 20 puntos para Gryffindor.

\- Tan inteligente como su madre. - escuché la voz de Draco, a lo lejos, que no perdía su ligero tono de burla.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - dijo Ginny en voz baja, mirándome con una sonrisita cómplice. - y ya quisieras que tu hijo fuese la mitad de inteligente...

\- Scorpius puede vencer a tú hija en cuestiones de intelecto, cuando quieras. - me dijo Draco, señalándome a un par de puestos de mí.

Nos reímos por unos largos minutos, hasta que la profesora pidió que guardáramos silencio y prestáramos atención. Rose se encontraba realmente entretenida, tratando de tomar mis apuntes y en letras muy grandes y ligeramente torcidas. De todas formas intentaba tomar apuntes por mi cuenta y para mantener a mi cerebro activo, supervisando lo que mi hija escribía y señalándole los errores que cometía.

Parecía tan emocionada por estudiar y no pude evitar imaginármela en nuestra posición, escogiendo su primera varita y vistiendo sus túnicas del colegio. Me pregunté si Ron tenía el mismo sueño que yo, pero la respuesta me resultaba un poco obvia.

\- ¿¡Y qué clase tenemos ahora, Hermione!? - exclamó mi hija mientras caminábamos de vuelta al castillo. Lavander sonrió dulcemente.

\- Ahora tendremos un pequeño receso. - dijo, mientras Rose estaba sentada sobre mis piernas en la silla y Harry nos empujaba de vuelta. Algunos niños ponían especial atención en mí, pero Harry conseguía opacarnos al resto y sobresalir.

En medio de nuestro receso, Rose había comenzado a exclamar que quería enseñarle sus calificaciones a Severus. Me pregunté si ya había vuelto al despacho, sano y salvo a donde fuera que hubiese ido. Y si volvía con la cura para mi problema, obviamente.

 **HGSS**

Mi hija prácticamente entró como un torbellino en el despacho y mucho antes de que yo pudiera siquiera alcanzarla en mi silla de ruedas. Escuchaba su voz mientras hablaba felizmente de sus calificaciones y una suave voz le contestaba.

No estaba sola y de pronto me llené de ansiedad, preguntándome si sería capaz de enfrentarme a Severus y lo que tuviera que decirme. ¿Qué tal si había fracasado? ¿Si no tenía solución? Al entrar finamente, me encontré con la hermosa imagen de Severus sosteniendo a Rose entre sus brazos y mirando el pergamino que Minerva había escrito con _"supera las expectativas"_.

\- Por ser una gran ayudante y por Hermione responder todas las preguntas que pudo. - decía rápidamente y el profesor apenas y podía entenderle.

Una vez que entré, Severus se ruborizó mientras yo sonreía al verle sostener a mi hija. Caminó hasta detenerse junto a mi silla y se inclinó para besar mis labios modestamente, mientras Rose me rodeaba con un brazo y a Severus con el otro.

\- Prácticamente se arrojó a mis brazos y no tuve otra opción. - me aclaró, mientras mi hija estrujaba sus mejillas contra las nuestras.

\- Lo sé. - le dije con una pequeña carcajada. - y es una excelentísima estudiante. Aunque aún debe trabajar en su caligrafía.

El profesor se separó de mí y colocando a Rose en el suelo, que parecía llena de energía, subiéndose al sofá de la sala de estar y brincando mientras continuaba preguntando si podía quedarse y asistir a clases todos los días. Me crucé de brazos y negué con la cabeza, mientras el profesor me rodeaba y se detenía en la cocina, para servirnos un par de tazas de té.

De alguna forma me las arreglé para que Rose dejara de brincar sobre el sofá y se sentara junto a nosotros, para tomar el té. Severus, a pesar de las divertidas anécdotas que le refería sobre nuestras primeras clases, parecía ligeramente distraído y comencé a preocuparme, preguntándome si debía intervenir y obligarle a confesar. Si tenía razón y no tenía cura para éste maleficio tan terrible. Bebía su té de manera silenciosa y se encontraba fácil de impresionar, sobresaltándose por cualquier cosa y observando su brazo izquierdo, con incómoda fijeza.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que regresaste? - pregunté y Severus pensó su respuesta, más de una vez. Lo podía notar en su semblante y por la forma en que sus ojos se movían más de la cuenta, evitando el contacto visual.

\- Un par de minutos. - me dijo mientras veía a mi hija, atiborrarse con galletas y lo que me trajo vivos recuerdos del voraz apetito de Ronald.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y te fue _bien_?

Severus sabía de qué estaba hablando y por el énfasis que había hecho en la palabra. Su lengua volvió a enredarse, así que decidió continuar bebiendo su té y dándose cuenta de que prácticamente ya había vaciado su taza. Al momento de servirse un poco más, sus manos temblaban de una forma desagradable. Normalmente, el profesor tenía gran control de sus emociones, así que me imaginé que estaba ocultándome algo realmente malo.

\- Sin novedades. - me dijo llanamente y desviando la vista para mirar a mi hija, dejarse caer en el sofá y ahogar un bostezo.

Sonreí al mirarla bostezar y me dije que ya era momento de que volviera con la señora Weasley, aunque tenía que admitir que iba a extrañarla tanto como ella a nosotros.

\- Hermione... - la voz de Severus tembló por unos segundos, mientras yo levantaba a Rose del sofá y la acunaba en mi regazo. - Si de alguna forma, estar a mi lado arriesga tú vida... ¿solicitarías el divorcio, inmediatamente?

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - pregunté de inmediato, recordando que yo le había hecho la misma pregunta.

\- Si no consigo salir airoso del interrogatorio. Si no consigo... - se detuvo de improvisto y me causó gran preocupación. - si el ministerio nos amenaza con apresarnos... ¿huirías?

\- Gryffindor no huye, profesor.

Y con esas palabras, el profesor simplemente asintió mientras se bebía el resto del té y se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba sentado, deteniéndose tras de mí y empujando la silla de ruedas y con miras al gran comedor. No hablamos durante todo el camino, mientras no dejaba de pensar que Severus estaba envuelto en algo realmente peligroso.


	38. Chapter 38

Hola :). El capítulo que pensé, es un poco fluffly para relajarme un poco * _espero que no les importe_ *. Lo pondré antes de el que tenía pensado originalmente, pero será igual de importante y afectará la trama. Mi madre está más o menos, esperando que no haya eventualidades esta noche. Besos y mis mejores deseos, feliz inicio de diciembre.

~ Capítulo 38: _Familia feliz._

Al despertar de su siesta y en el almuerzo en el gran comedor, Rose se encontraba realmente emocionada y tras confesarle que por dos horas, Severus no podía mentirle, al tomar dos gotas de veritaserum en su copa de jugo de calabaza. Luego de rogar e insistir, la señora Weasley había accedido a permitirle quedarse con nosotros, hasta la hora de la cena.

\- ¿Y... te gusta jugar conmigo? - preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente. Intenté no reírme ante la expresión de Severus, mirándome con una ceja arqueada e intentando resistirse a los efectos de la poción, aunque Rose no dejaba de interrogarlo.

\- Sí... - admitió Severus tras un par de intentos de resistirse. Había mejorado y ahora le tomaba más tiempo, ceder a los efectos del suero de la verdad.

\- ¿Y crees que... soy bonita? - se llevó ambas manos tras su espalda, bajando la vista hasta la falda de su vestido. Estaba tan sonrojada que me hizo pensar en una pequeña manzana.

\- Basta, Rose, no lo tortures... - no pude evitar echarme a reír y Severus volvió a fruncir los labios, intentando contenerse mientras mi hija esperaba con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

\- Tan bonita como... tu madre. - Rose despegó los labios, pero el profesor se apresuró a añadir y al parecer, de manera inconsciente. - tu madre Hermione.

\- ¡Ah! Entonces... ¡amas a Hermione!

\- La amo... - reafirmó Severus, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Intenté distraer a Rose con el almuerzo, mientras nos reíamos y el profesor no sabía dónde esconder su rostro de bochorno. Lavander no demoró en contagiarse de nuestra alegría, sentándose a nuestro lado y preguntándole a Rose si estaba feliz con su primer día en la escuela. Ron sin embargo, no apartaba su vista de nosotras y sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a ejercer demasiada presión en el cuchillo que sostenía, deslizándose más de la cuenta y haciendo un incómodo chirrido en el plato.

Su expresión de celos era más que evidente, preocupando a Ginny a un lado de él y prácticamente obligándole a colocar una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros, para evitar que terminara causando una discusión innecesaria y echara abajo, un matrimonio de cuatro años ya.

\- Ron... ya basta. - le advirtió Ginny en voz baja. - No sigas con esto, ¿por qué te sorprendes? El profesor Snape y Hermione, están en todo su derecho de conocerse. Estás casado... ¿o ya se te olvidó?

\- ¡No con ese hombre! ¡No con Snape! Él no la ama y muy pronto le hará daño, ¡eso te lo aseguro! ¡Igual que a Rose!

\- Hermione no es ninguna niña, ella es capaz de cuidarse sola. Y muy capaz de cuidar de Rose, ¿lo recuerdas? Ella es su madre.

Ginny brincó sobresaltada al levantarse Ron con violencia, arrojando su servilleta sobre su plato y mirándome por última vez, sonriéndole a Severus y riéndome ante mi hija quien se arrojaba a los brazos del profesor y estrujándolo contra sus pequeños brazos.

\- Tienes que dejarlo ir, Ginny. Es mejor así, terminará entendiéndolo con el tiempo. - escuchó la voz de Harry a su lado, mientras sostenía sus manos entre las suyas.

 **HGSS**

El almuerzo había terminado y los estudiantes se marchaban riendo, mientras Rose parecía emocionada con la idea de acompañarnos a la biblioteca para comenzar nuestros deberes. No podía esperar para asistir a su primera clase de pociones y no tenía el corazón para decirle que debía volver con su abuela.

Mi hija brincó de mi regazo y en ese preciso instante, sentí una desagradable presión en mi cabeza y me llevé una de mis manos a la frente, frotándola con insistencia. Mi visión se había tornado borrosa de improvisto y podía escuchar un molesto zumbido en mis oídos. Me sentía cansada, como si no hubiese dormido en una semana entera.

\- Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? - apenas y pude oír la voz de Lavander, mirándome con una expresión de gran preocupación, que atrajo la atención de Severus y Rose, retornando sobre sus pasos y observándome atentamente.

El paisaje se tornó negro y gris, haciéndose cada vez más y más indistinguible, hasta finalmente desaparecer. Como si la habitación se hubiese quedado a oscuras de repente.

Sentí un par de fuertes manos sobre mi cintura y de inmediato, una torturante presión en la boca de mi estómago, las náuseas me sobrecogieron y seguramente debí haberme movido, ya que escuché un débil susurro. Palabras de confort que apenas y pude distinguir.

El movimiento cesó y me dio la vaga impresión de escuchar la voz de Severus junto a mí. Luchaba por abrir mis ojos, pero parecía una lucha sin frutos. Mi cuerpo parecía un pesado metal en medio del mar, sin posibilidades de encontrar una forma de volver a la superficie.

Pasos apresurados se dirigían en mi dirección, pero la enfermera Promfey ya había puesto sus reglas dentro de la enfermería y ni siquiera el elegido podía romperlas.

\- Sólo la familia más cercana.

\- ¡Pero yo soy...! - Ron estaba por decir lo que su corazón más ansiaba. ¿ _Esposo_? - Ella es la madre de mi hija.

\- Solo podrán pasar su esposo... - miró en dirección de Rose quien permanecía junto a mí, mirándome con preocupación y haciéndole preguntas a Severus, que quizá aún bajo el efecto del veritaserum, no podía responder. - Y su hija, aunque necesitará la compañía de un adulto. Su pareja inmediata, por supuesto.

Antes de que la medi-maga pudiera cerrar las enormes puertas de la enfermería, Ron pareció no poder contenerse más. Volvía a temblar de forma violenta, señalando a Severus y tratando de dominar su ira, para hablar claramente.

\- ¿¡Cómo es posible que le permita el paso a ese hombre!? - exclamó, al tiempo que el profesor se daba la vuelta para mirarlo. - A él, quién no hizo más que ponerle apodos cuando éramos niños. Ese hombre que se deleitó con cada lágrima que derramó por cada insulto, cada injusticia que dejó pasar. ¡Yo soy el padre de su hija, su mejor amigo! ¿¡Qué demonios es él de ella!?

Severus agradeció de pronto, que el veritaserum continuara haciéndole confesar. Si Ronald quería respuestas, se las daría con o sin suero de la verdad. La guerra había terminado, ya no necesitaba continuar ocultándose.

\- ¡Soy su esposo! - respondió el profesor con gran antipatía, lívido ante las acusaciones de Ron. Trataba de olvidar el pasado y todos los errores que había cometido. - ¡Y si lo quiere saber, ya que tanto insiste...! - respiró pesadamente e ignorando las quejas de la medi-bruja, para que bajaran la voz y respetaran el descanso de los enfermos en las camillas. - ¡la madre de tu hija, está maldita y su vida pende de un hilo!

El rostro de los presentes pasó de la sorpresa por la discusión entre ambos hombres, a la preocupación. Lavander intentaba consolar a su esposo quien había empalidecido de pronto y se había quedado sin palabras ante la verdad. El pecho de Severus, subía y bajaba a la par de su dificultosa respiración, mientras se encontraba a tres cuartos, mirándome y a Ronald a su vez.

\- Ya no puede caminar como ya deben saberlo, pero no saben el resto. Qué tan peligroso es el maleficio. Cada terminación nerviosa que deje de funcionar, causará un terrible dolor que no podrá frenar poción o hechizo curativo alguno. Pueden pasar cinco segundos, un día, una semana o un mes. Un año o dos...

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó Ginny, llevándose las manos a la boca para cubrir un gemido de terror. - ¡Qué... ¿qué clase de maleficio?!

\- _Locomotor Mortis Lapidem._ \- dijo Severus con una expresión sombría, aún mirando a Ronald quien continuaba sin habla. - Hermione no quería que lo supieran, no quería que se preocuparan y que continuaran mirándola con lástima. Yo encontraré una cura puesto que... - cerró sus ojos ante las palabras que estaban a punto de brotar de su boca y sentía que ya estaba listo para dejarlo salir. - _la amo..._

Un pesado silencio recubrió el ambiente y sólo fue roto por la voz de Rose, tirando de las faldas de la túnica de Severus y mirándolo atentamente, llena de curiosidad.

\- _¿Qué es un maleficio?_

 **HGSS**

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, finalmente pude abrir mis ojos y mi visión comenzó a mejorar progresivamente. Sentí dos grandes manos, en comparación de las mías, pequeñas y frágiles, sosteniéndome e irradiándome su calor. Parpadeé un par de breves minutos, para ajustarme a la pobre luz de una vela.

Un par de ojos negros me observaban con un familiar cariño que me hizo intentar sonreírle, aunque sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido. No supe si sonreí, pero Severus me sonrió de vuelta e inmediatamente, al notar que había despertado.

\- Te ves muy pálida. - se percató, apartando un par de rizos de mi rostro y acariciando una de mis mejillas con sus nudillos. - Nos diste un buen susto.

Mis ojos ardían como si hubiese estado llorando por décadas e imaginé que debían estar realmente rojos e inflamados. Despegué mis labios para hablar y sentí los mismos, resecos y al igual que mi garganta. Las desagradables náuseas y el vértigo, aún no se habían desvanecido por completo.

\- _¿Nos diste_? - pregunté en voz baja y el profesor asintió, sonriéndome débilmente.

\- Por accidente creo que les confesé la verdad. - dijo Severus y antes de terminar, comenzó a explicarse. - ¡tuve que hacerlo, Weasley no dejaba de revivir incómodos recuerdos en los que ni siquiera quiero pensar! ¡Dijo que no merecía estar a tu lado, ahora mismo, que no te amaba! No pude evitarlo, el veritaserum me obligaba a confesar, aunque no me arrepiento. No temo... - se detuvo de improvisto, respirando hondamente. - confesar que te amo...

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - la duda me carcomía, ni tenía ni la más mínima idea.

\- Te desmayaste después del almuerzo. La señorita Brown fue la primera en notarlo. Empalideciste y perdiste el conocimiento. Tenías una expresión de dolor y tu cuerpo se sentía frío y sin vida, entre mis brazos. Nos diste un gran susto, reitero...

\- ¿Y Ron...?

\- Afuera, supongo. Promfey sólo permitió que los familiares inmediatos, vinieran a verte. Eso me incluye a mí y a...

Antes de que Severus dijera el nombre de Rose, ambos escuchamos un gran bostezo y nos dimos cuenta de un par de ojos café, mirándonos con cierta confusión.

\- ¿Hermione? - preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos con una de sus manos. Al detallarme mejor, saltó de la silla dispuesta a mi lado, caminando hasta detenerse junto a Severus. - ¡Hermione ya despertó, Severus!

El profesor sonrió al escuchar el chillido de felicidad de Rose, asintiendo suavemente e inclinándose para besar mis labios con una pasividad muy excitante, ante los ilusionados ojos de mi hija. Parte de las náuseas que sentía, comenzaron a desvanecerse bajo la sensación de los labios de Severus, sobre los míos.

\- Es lo mejor... - Ron escuchó la voz de su hermana, a su lado y mientras se encontraba recargado en el marco de las puertas de la enfermería, contemplándonos atentamente. Mientras el profesor sostenía a mi hija sobre sus hombros y haciendo un ademán de arrojarla a mis brazos, mientras ella reía divertida, al igual que yo. La abracé tan fuerte como pude, tras Severus colocarla en mi regazo e inclinarse hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mí, mientras sostenía su quijada con la mano que no rodeaba a Rose y unía mis labios con los suyos. - No podemos tapar con un dedo, que el profesor la hace sentir feliz, amada.

\- No puedo sacármela de la cabeza, no puedo ni imaginarme que sea feliz con alguien más. - suspiró pesadamente. - pero si es a Snape quien ella ama...

\- Hermione no tuvo otra opción y tú lo sabes. Lavander ya comenzará a sospechar que sientes más que una simple preocupación por ella. Es lo suficientemente madura como para comprender en qué se entrometía al casarse contigo, pero no será tan tonta como para seguir soportando tus escenas de celos.

Después de nuestro beso, Severus levantó a Rose de mi regazo y abandonó la enfermería, permitiéndole el paso, al resto de las visitas. Ginny fue la primera en entrar, sentándose junto a mí en la cama.

\- Escuché lo que sucedió entre Ronald y el profesor, nuevamente.

\- No termina de comprender lo que intento decirle, acerca de la fragilidad de su matrimonio. Hasta ahora Lavander no ha dicho nada al respecto, pero no creo que permanezca en silencio por mucho.

\- Cuando estoy con Ron, prácticamente olvido todo a mí alrededor y mi mente se llena de recuerdos hermosos de nuestra vida juntos y de Rose. Incluso consigo olvidar a Severus, cuando estoy con él y recuerdo todo. Pero el profesor me ama y está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por mí.

\- Creo sinceramente, que debes estar con él.

 **HGSS**

Uno a uno, las visitas pasaron, incluso la profesora McGonagall y asegurándome que no tenía que asistir a clases al día siguiente. Lavander esperaba pacientemente y de última, para sentarse en el mismo lugar que Ginny había estado ocupado, teniendo problemas para mirarme a los ojos.

\- El profesor Snape nos confesó lo que sucede y la verdad que no sé qué decir. Estaba tan feliz de que volvieras a la vida, que el profesor Snape y tú pudieran ser felices.

\- Sé que Severus encontrará una forma de ayudarme, tengo fe en él. Después de todo, sobrevivió a la guerra y a la mordida de una serpiente.

\- Quiero que sepas... - dijo mientras estrechaba mis manos entre las suyas. - que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Eres la madre de Rose y no puedes morir ahora, cuando recién se reencuentran.

Me mordí el labio inferior y de pronto me sentí culpable de revivir sentimientos en el hombre que se suponía, debía ser un esposo fiel.

\- El profesor Snape realmente te ama, creo que deberías darte una oportunidad de ser feliz con él. No los confesó sin rodeos y se veía realmente preocupado por ti.

\- No puedo explicar qué sucedió, quizá sólo se deba al estrés. - le sonreí y Lavander también me sonrió, lo que me motivó aún más, a ofrecerle una disculpa por el comportamiento de Ronald. Aunque no era mi culpa en verdad, pero sentía que yo lo había propiciado de alguna manera.

Intenté explicarme, pero las palabras simplemente no hacían conexión con mis sentimientos más profundos y mis pensamientos parecían desconectados. Rose nos interrumpió mientras hablábamos, mirando el suelo bajo sus pies y con una expresión de tristeza. Anochecía y su abuela Molly estaba lista para llevársela.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme un poquito más?

\- Lo siento, Rosie. - dijo Lavander con una sonrisa, intentando calmar su tristeza. - pero vamos a estar muy ocupados y no te podremos poner la atención que te mereces. En cambio, con la abuela, podrás jugar todo lo que quieras y pasar el tiempo con tus primos. De todos modos podrás venir a vernos o nosotros iremos, te lo prometo.

\- Severus y yo, también iremos a verte.- le prometí, acariciando su rostro con suavidad y ternura. - De hecho, por qué no vas y se lo recuerdas. Pídele que vaya conmigo a verte, para que puedan jugar juntos y tomar el té con Tim Tim y el conejo Severus. Estoy segura de que no se negará en absoluto.

Asintió aún cabizbaja, separándose de Lavander Brown y corriendo en dirección de la salida, mientras ambas sonreíamos.

\- Era muy joven y por un momento me pregunté si estaría bien conmigo o si debía encontrar una familia que tuviera más experiencia y pudiera cuidarla. Me sentía tan culpable de involucrarla en una guerra, y tenía miedo de perderla. Pero ahora estoy tan feliz de que tomé la decisión correcta y que me quedé con ella.

\- Yo también me alegro de que así haya sido. Rose significó un gran apoyo para Ron, en sus peores momentos. Gracias a ella y la responsabilidad que tuvo que enfrentar de golpe, encontró una fortaleza increíble e insospechada por él. La educó con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, con una gran madurez que al principio dudábamos que tuviera. Nos sorprendió gratamente y nos enorgulleció en sobremanera.

\- A juzgar por tus palabras, debes amarlo mucho.

Lavander se quedó sin palabras de inmediato, pero para mí resultaba más que obvio y volví a sentir esa terrible culpa por interponerme en una relación que tenía un suelo bien construido, tras cuatro años de larga ausencia. Se sonrojó abiertamente y tras un incómodo silencio de un par de minutos, asintió sin remordimientos de ningún tipo.

\- Sí, he vuelto a enamorarme de él y no puedo negarlo. Es tan dulce, tan atento.

Sentí un incómodo ardor en el pecho, pero Severus y Rose, no demoraron en entrar y para que mi hija pudiera despedirse, tras darnos un largo y húmedo abrazo con las lágrimas que continuaba derramando.

\- Estará de vuelta en menos tiempo de lo que cree. - me dijo Severus, sentándose a mi lado en la cama y acariciando mi rostro, al borde de las lágrimas, tras Lavander marcharse y dejarnos solos. - qué sucede, Hermione.

\- ¿Que está mal conmigo ahora? ¿Qué crees que signifique? - temblé de inmediato y el profesor Snape trató de encontrar palabras para consolarme. Besó mi frente con suavidad, acariciando mi cabello con mucha dulzura.

\- Probablemente no sea algo de qué preocuparse. Además, estoy seguro de que al final lograremos vencer el maleficio. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu Gryffindor?

Se inclinó nuevamente sobre mí y nos besamos una vez más, olvidando que estábamos en medio de la enfermería y con un gran número de espectadores.

\- Estoy tan feliz de estar a tu lado. - admití mientras Severus parecía desear decirme la verdad. Parecía ansioso y aunque intentaba transmitirme su determinación, había algo en sus gestos, que me preocupaba.

\- Por favor confía en mí, dime la verdad acerca de tu plan. - le rogué, sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías. El profesor pareció debatirse entre la verdad y yo.

\- Es complicado y temo involucrarte.

Sabía que debía dejar de insistir y confiar en él, pero me resultaba tan difícil el simplemente quedarme sentada y esperar. Quería demostrarle cuánto me importaba, serle útil de alguna forma.


	39. Chapter 39

Hola muchachas y muchachos, finalmente mañana tendré tiempo de responder personalmente. Una prima ayuda en casa con mi madre, así que me puedo sentar a escribir con mayor calma. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario, por favor háganmelo saber. Los reviews son importantes para mí y siempre los leo. Les dejo un sin fin de besos y cariños. Deseo todo lo mejor.

~ Capítulo 39: _Wizengamot_

Mi habitación se sintió helada de repente, obligándome a estirame en la cama para alcanzar las cobijas. No podía moverme con facilidad y tras un gran esfuerzo que me pareció sobre humano, pude sentarme entre almohadas, para alcanzar los cobertores.

Al momento de colocar mis manos, sin embargo y por alguna extraña razón, mis dedos no podían cerrarse alrededor de la tela de algodón y no podía colocarlas sobre mí. ¿Acaso se trataba sobre mi maleficio? ¿Mis dedos eran el siguiente blanco? Me mordí los labios, preguntándome si debía hacérselo saber a Severus, a mitad de la noche. En verdad no quería que lo supiera, ya estaba lo bastante preocupado como para añadirle más problemas.

Mis manos se veían enrojecidas y con todas las venas, sobresaliendo de una forma que no había visto jamás. Su grosor había aumentado considerablemente, al igual que el color que tenían. Verde oscuro, púrpura, amarillo pálido. Me sentía como un verdadero monstruo y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas. Sin mis manos no podría estudiar, ¿cómo podría escribir, presentar los exámenes?

El amanecer me pareció una eterna espera y así fue como Severus me encontró bajo los primeros rayos del sol, en posición fetal y con una expresión de tristeza en mi rostro. Había hecho el recorrido matutino y recogido el correo, trayendo un par de cartas para mí.

Se sentó junto a mí y su expresión de preocupación fue suficiente para hacerme llorar nuevamente. Comenzaba a creer que la maldición sobre mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir débil y temerosa. Sus largos dedos acariciaron los ángulos de mi rostro, haciéndome sentir cada pequeña cicatriz y ampolla en sus manos. El suave calor de sus palmas y la dureza de sus huesos, contra mi piel tan frágil, en cierto modo.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - me preguntó con voz melodiosa, sonriéndome con una dulzura no acostumbrada que a decir verdad, lucía muy bien en él. Iluminaba sus pálidas y delgadas facciones y me resultaba una vista por demás de hipnotizante. Definitivamente le hacía lucir más joven.

\- Simplemente que extraño a Rose. - mentí, escondiendo mis manos de su vista. No quería apartar las cobijas de mi cuerpo, hasta que se marchara y sabía que iba a resultar realmente difícil, mentirle a un espía como él.

\- Entonces creo que el correo te animará un poco. - me informó, rasgando el primer sobre, tras apartar sus manos de mi rostro. Agradecí que no me hubiese preguntado si quería abrirla por mí misma y de inmediato me pregunté por qué. Miré el sobre que sostenía con su otra mano, mientras desplegaba el pergamino, y me di cuenta de que tenía el sello del tribunal mágico Wizengamot.

 **Señora Hermione Jean Snape Granger**

 _Ha sido convocada a una audiencia extraordinaria, a pedido del señor_ ** _Ronald Bilius Weasley_** _, con el objetivo de definir la situación filial de la infante_ _ **Rose**_ _. Solicitamos su presencia a las 8:30 am., en el piso número cinco, departamento de_ ** _Descendencia mágica y sus derivados_** _. Rogamos por su puntualidad o la audiencia se dará por cancelada y se declarará ausencia de una de las partes, procediéndose a tomar una decisión final._

 _ **Esperamos que tenga un buen día.**_

 _ **Tribunal mágico Wizengamot.**_

\- Oh Severus... - tuve que decir, sintiendo un corrientazo de preocupación por todo mi cuerpo. El profesor regresó el pergamino al sobre, con una incómoda paciencia y pulcritud. Al terminar, simplemente me sonrió y como si la peor parte hubiera acabado. Tenía dos cartas más en la mano y tenía miedo de que me las ofreciera y tuviera que ver mis manos. - por favor léelas por mí, ¿quieres?

Me miró con cierta confusión, pero tras un par de minutos y observar mi rostro sin vacilar, se encogió de hombros suavemente y asintió con una sonrisa.

 **Hermione**

 _Espero que las cosas entre el profesor Severus Snape y tú, hayan mejorado. Tu padre y yo, hemos estado pensando en invitarlos a almorzar con nosotros en casa y quizá puedes traer contigo a Rose, para que podamos al fin conocerla._

 _Te amamos: Papá y mamá._

Respiré profundamente mirando al profesor con indecisión, aunque Severus no se quejó y hasta me dio la impresión de que lo consideraba en silencio, haciéndome preguntar cómo podría cenar con mis padres y ahora que mis manos comenzaban a enfermarse.

\- ¿Te gustaría asistir? - pregunté y el profesor se cruzó de brazos frente a mí.

\- Admito que cenar con tus padres, me pone realmente tenso, pero supongo que si su hija asiste...

Sonreí mientras Severus volvía a sostener mi rostro entre sus manos, plantando cálidos besos sobre mis labios y robándome el aliento. Era extraño pero con Ronald conseguía olvidar al mundo entero y con Severus, sentía que él era mi mundo entero.

\- Llegarás tarde a clases, a no ser que no quieras asistir hoy. Minerva ya firmó un permiso, puedes quedarte a descansar si lo necesitas.

Volví a morderme el labio con indecisión y preguntándome cómo podría desviar la atención sobre mis manos. Si me quedaba, Severus no tardaría en notarlo y si asistía a clases, los profesores y mis amigos, también lo notarían.

\- Me siento mucho mejor, me alistaré para asistir a clases. - le dije mientras intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien y capturando sus labios con los míos, trazándolos con mi lengua y arrancándole un gemido, desde lo más profundo de su garganta y resonando dentro de mi boca. Me dio un rápido abrazo, separándose con cierta dificultad.

\- Será mejor que te des prisa y comas algo, el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras espera.

\- ¿Quién es ésta vez? No será Moody, supongo.

El profesor Snape se encogió de hombros y diciéndome que Minerva lo había mantenido como una sorpresa hasta ahora, besando mi frente y dejándome sola en la habitación. Tras esperar unos prudentes minutos y asegurarme que no volvería, pude apartar las cobijas de mi cuerpo, con gran dificultad. Agradecí que aún hubiese frío o me habría visto como una tonta, cubriendo mis manos con guantes.

Y al salir, Severus y yo, compartimos un agradable desayuno juntos. Tenía dificultades para sostener los cubiertos e intentaba disimularlo con un poco de conversación, intentando que el profesor adivinara quién podía ser ese misterioso profesor. Aunque él insistía en que me quitara los guantes, para comer mejor.

Tenía miedo de que muy pronto lo supiera.

 **HGSS**

De camino a clases y con la ausencia de Rose, me sentía un poco aprehensiva sobre mi entorno. Ron y yo, no teníamos la mejor de las relaciones y sentía pena por Lavander Brown y todo el amor que sentía por un hombre que no podía dejar de pensar en mí.

\- ¿Recibiste la carta del tribunal mágico de Wizengamot? - me preguntó ella al sentarse a mi lado. - yo también. Suponen que se trata de algún engaño, pero tienen que estar realmente locos como para pensar algo así.

\- Tal vez hablarán por experiencia, que alguien ya trató de engañarlos. Pero viéndolo en buen sentido, al menos nos han dado una oportunidad de explicarnos. Aunque tengo miedo, ¿qué tal si no nos creen? ¿Acaso mis recuerdos serán suficiente prueba?

\- También tengo muchos recuerdos, descuida. Juntos, los tres, salvaremos a Rosie.

Nuestras conversaciones fueron acalladas en cuanto un par de pasos se escucharon desde la sala de profesores y la puerta que conectaba a nuestra aula con ella. El familiar rostro de Kingsley Shacklebot, no demoró en sorprendernos y arrancar gritos de admiración y aplausos.

\- ¡El mismísimo ministro de magia, nos enseñará cómo defendernos! - exclamó Dean y Seamus le llevó la contraria de pronto.

\- ¿No debería intentar cazar a los mortífagos renegados, en vez de estar aquí?

Pero Kingsley parecía haber puesto atención a lo que Seamus había dicho, cruzándose de brazos frente al muchacho y causando que se ruborizara y desviara la vista, guardando silencio. Draco no perdía su humor característico y muy pronto había comenzado a reír, junto a otros estudiantes de Slytherin.

\- Nos encargamos de eso muchacho, no lo dudes. - Kingsley caminó hasta cruzar el aula y detenerse junto al mismo proyector que Severus había usado durante el tercer curso y al parecer, trayendo malos recuerdos a mis compañeros de clase.

La primera media hora de clase, tomábamos apuntes mientras yo intentaba sostener mi pluma y mirar las diapositivas. Mis manos ardían hasta para la más simple tarea. Me pregunté por qué la maldición avanzaba con tanta prisa, pero me imaginaba que no podría saberlo y si había pasado cuatro años en coma.

\- Hermione... - la voz de Ron junto a mi oído, me causó gran sobresalto y solté la pluma, gimiendo de dolor ante el gran esfuerzo que había hecho. Él me observó con preocupación, pero yo traté de aparentar que nada sucedía. - lo siento, no quise asustarte...

\- Simplemente me clavé la pluma en la mano, todo está bien. - dije y ladee la cabeza en dirección de Lavander Brown a mi lado, pero quien estaba muy concentrada tomando apuntes, como para siquiera prestar atención.

\- ¿Recibiste la carta del tribunal? - me preguntó como si no lo supiera con antelación. Por supuesto que tenía que recibirla, él había concertado la cita. - Espero no haberte tomado por sorpresa, pero necesitamos darnos prisa. Rose muy pronto cumplirá cinco años y no podemos perder más tiempo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ya es tiempo.

\- Y con respecto a Snape... - comenzó y me imaginé que ya empezarían las quejas e improperios en su contra.

\- Si vas a empezar a quejarte de nuestra relación. - susurré en voz muy baja, mirando lo poco que había escrito en mis pergaminos. - no quiero volver a discutir el mismo tema, una y otra vez, y mucho menos ahora, con Lavander a nuestro lado.

\- Sólo quiero saber qué tan bien se lleva con Rose. Quizá también pueda ayudar de algún modo.

Parpadeé sorprendida, pero el profesor Kingsley nos interrumpió para la clase demostrativa y por primera vez tenía miedo de que dijeran mi nombre y me obligaran a usar mi varita. Además de que mi cerebro ya no era el mismo y responder preguntas, me resultaba difícil.

 **HGSS**

Severus tampoco podía creerlo, caminando junto a Minerva y tras terminar su doble tanda de pociones con los estudiantes de quinto año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Trajiste al mismísimo Kingsley? - preguntó con repentina preocupación. - Mi matrimonio es completamente ilegal y tú contratas al ministro de magia.

Minerva daba la impresión de no haberlo pensado lo suficiente y la severa expresión en el profesor, le ayudó a reflexionar mejor las cosas.

\- Verá a Hermione en silla de ruedas y comenzará a indagar en el tema.

\- Estoy segura de que algo se nos ocurrirá. Además, Kingsley es nuestro viejo amigo y dudo mucho que vaya a ponerse en tu contra, Severus.

\- Te sorprendería la de veces que he oído eso. - respondió el profesor, dejando caer sus hombros con cierta derrota.

En medio del almuerzo, Harry también insistía en que me quitara los guantes de lana y no encontraba forma de apartar su atención de mi problema. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que Severus por fin entraba en el comedor y junto a Minerva. Me excusé con el resto y me empujé lo más rápido que pude, hasta alcanzarlo y sentarme a su lado.

\- Qué sucede, pensaba que deseabas sentarte con tus amigos. - me preguntó con una de sus cejas arqueadas y no pude evitar pensar que resultaba realmente cansino, continuar mintiendo. Sin embargo, había mucho público presente y la mitad de los niños no dejaban de vernos atentamente. Como si esperaran una demostración de cariño entre nosotros. - Severus, tenemos que hablar.

\- Lo sé, pero será mejor que hablemos en el despacho. En cuanto me tome la dosis de veritaserum.

Caminamos en silencio y ambos parecíamos nerviosos, aunque por razones diferentes. Al Severus cerrar la puerta tras de sí, me empujé hasta el sofá y le pedí que se sentara. Inmediatamente y antes de hacerlo, se inclinó para levantarme de la silla, rozando mis manos por accidente y provocándome un gemido de dolor. Frunció el ceño con preocupación, pero preferí que se sentara primero. No sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Una vez segura de que todo estaba en orden y tras Severus hacer aparecer un poco de té y dos pequeñas tazas, comencé a retirarme los guantes de la mejor forma que pude y el profesor notó mi gran e indiscutible torpeza, frunciendo el ceño de forma aún más pronunciada que antes.

\- Dijiste que no debía guardarte secretos, si nos casábamos.

 **HGSS**

El profesor Snape daba vueltas a mí alrededor y tras mirar mis irritadas manos. Escuchaba su voz, apenas un octavo más baja de lo usual, justificando mi misteriosa recaída, con la forma en que mis manos habían amanecido en aquel momento.

\- El maleficio avanza muy rápido. - dije, pero Severus se encogió de hombros y rascándose la sien con insistencia mientras pensaba.

\- Los libros no son claros con respecto a lo que dura cada etapa. Supongo que depende del cuerpo de cada persona.

\- En los ancianos, seguramente el coma es capaz de matarlos. Y con los jóvenes, intenta avanzar más rápido, ya que somos más resistentes.

\- Es una forma muy razonable de verlo, supongo. - me dijo el profesor Snape.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y hasta sentarse nuevamente junto a mí, sosteniendo mis manos con la mayor delicadeza posible y mirándolas con mucha atención y como si se trataran de valiosas antigüedades.

\- Me hace recordar a Albus Dumbledore y su mano maldita, tan negra como el azabache.

\- Sí, seguramente te causa gran atracción. - dije con cierta incomodidad y el rostro de emoción de Snape ante el maleficio, pasó a ser una expresión de preocupación y como si le estuviera acusando de divertirse con mi dolor.

No era así, sólo resaltaba su pasión por las artes oscuras. Aunque quizá no lo había dicho de la forma más apropiada.

\- Y ahora que Kingsley es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

No lo había pensado de esa manera y la verdad no demoró en hacerme entender la razón por la cual Severus, lucía tan nervioso. El mismísimo ministro de magia, vigilaba nuestros pasos y teníamos que cuidarnos las espaldas. Aunque fuese nuestro amigo de tantos años.

 **HGSS**

Tras la verdad de mis manos, la presencia de Kingsley y el juicio en el tribunal mágico de Wizengamot, ni Severus ni yo, teníamos muchos deseos de conversar. Había puesto mis manos en hielo y aunque resultaba un remedio convencional y muggle, parecía funcionar conmigo y aliviaba el ardor y la comezón que sentía, prácticamente enloqueciéndome. El profesor observaba el vaso con suero de la verdad y preguntándose si debía beberlo, ahora que Kingsley Shacklebot se encontraba en la escuela.

\- Debes beberlo o si no, él mismo será quien te aprenda. Además, estaba pensando que quizá podrías ayudarme en el juicio por la custodia de Rose. También tienes recuerdos, aunque sean recientes. Mientras más seamos, mejor.

Severus empalideció al escuchar mi sugerencia y no pude evitar pensar que tantos juicios, lo matarían de un ataque al corazón y por más que intentara permanecer calmado.

Desplegué el profeta y miré un gran anuncio de prensa, donde mencionaban a todos los mortífagos interrogados y la lista de los solicitados a continuación. Esperaba que no coincidiera con nuestra audiencia con el departamento de descendencias mágicas y sus derivados.

\- Tu nombre aún no aparece en la lista. Qué bueno que no empieza con _A_.

Severus bebió su vaso de jugo de calabaza y el veritaserum hizo efecto en pocos segundos. Tenía que pensar en qué preguntas hacerle, para continuar probando su resistencia al suero de la verdad.

\- Profesor Snape, ¿qué plan tiene para salvarme?

Dudó por más minutos de los que había podido resistirse antes y hasta me pareció que podía elegir qué preguntas responder y qué otras ignorar.

\- Funciona... puedo responder si así lo quiero o no.

\- La costumbre hace la diferencia, aunque no debes perder la práctica.

Se detuvo junto a mí y frente a la chimenea, tomando mis manos y retirándolas del hielo, para calentarlas. Comenzaban a entumecerse pero había estado tan ocupada pensado, que y hasta lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Funcionó? - me preguntó y yo asentí, ligeramente aliviada. Severus pareció reflexionar ante el experimento. - quizá la medicina muggle sea capaz de mejorar los síntomas. Los magos no suelen pensar en esas alternativas.

\- Si visitamos a mi madre, me aseguraré de traer tantos analgésicos como me sea posible.

El profesor me sonrió y sin mucha demora, pero sí con gran deseo, sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello. Succionaba mi piel y podía imaginarme las marcas rojas que dejaba sobre mi pálida tez, haciéndome pensar en banalidades, como que quizá necesitaría usar el cuello de mi camisa de diario, más arriba de lo normal.

Ansiaba tanto, poder abrazarlo, aunque mis manos continuaban resultando inútiles.

\- Estoy muy preocupado por ti... ahora tus manos. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, tengo que hacer algo. - su voz fue un delicado soplo contra mi cuello. - ni siquiera puedo pensar en todo el dolor que has de sentir...

\- Severus... - gemí en respuesta, sintiendo una de sus manos sobre mi suéter. Me ruboricé al percibir sus manos bajo mi abrigo, apretando mis pechos con suavidad. - me siento avergonzada de que debamos... hacer el amor de ésta forma. Que mi cuerpo deje de funcionar y tengas que acostarte con una inválida como yo.

Se detuvo en sus caricias, sosteniendo mi rostro y obligándome a mirarlo. Mis lágrimas siempre resultaba una de las peores torturas para él, pero también hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mirarme fijamente. Y sabía que no mentía, gracias al veritaserum.

\- Te amo sin importar cómo. No eres un objeto sexual para mí, Granger... - dijo al capturar mis labios con los suyos, enfatizando sus palabras con un suave apretón en mis pechos. Pellizcando mis pezones hasta estar erectos con sus dedos. - quiero estar contigo, puesto que te deseo...

Gemí aún más fuerte y Severus lo tomó como aval para levantar mi falda y deslizar una de sus manos por mis muslos. No podía sentirlo, pero lo supe cuando apartó mi ropa interior con sumo cuidado y mirándome fijamente, como si pidiera mí aprobación.

\- Continúa... - le ordené para el momento en el que introducía un dedo dentro de mí, girándolo de vez en cuando y alternándolo con una embestida. Adentro y afuera, en un vaivén muy excitante.

Su largo dedo se sentía maravillosamente en mi interior, mientras me retorcía en su sofá, humedeciendo el lugar donde estaba sentada. También lo deseaba como alguna vez había deseado a Ronald en el pasado, relamiendo mis labios ante su erección que comenzaba a palpitar en sus túnicas. No tenía idea de cómo terminábamos pensando en sexo tras las malas noticias, pero suponía que era debido a la gran tensión que sentíamos. Sólo queríamos estar juntos.

Él y yo, nada ni nadie más.


	40. Chapter 40

Angie: Severus ya te va a explicar por qué pensó en sexo y en medio de un momento tan delicado.

Vodka: Jeje fue intencional, porque yo en verdad siento que soy mala para las escenas sexuales.

Lady: Un gran placer el poder escribir para ustedes e intentando siempre hacerlo mejor.

Yetsave: de hecho en éstos dos capítulos que vienen, veremos la relación de Lavander y Ron, con los recuerdos para el juicio.

Az: El maleficio debilita el espíritu de Hermione, sin que se de cuenta, pero pronto volverá a ser la misma y también se curará.

SnapeEileen: Espero que éste capítulo también te guste.

Ok: Me alegra que te guste y ojalá éste, te emocione tanto como el resto de mi fic :).

Les deseo todo lo mejor y gracias por leer. Por favor dejen un rew y para saber qué piensan sobre lo que escribo :).

~ Capítulo 40: _Wizengamot II_

Las malas circunstancias no se podían ignorar y a pesar de todo lo que al parecer teníamos en contra, encontrábamos la paz cuando estábamos juntos. Severus recién aprendía cómo amarme pero no podía negar que me sentía realmente a gusto, con mi cabeza hundida sobre su desnudo y sudoroso pecho, mientras sus largos dedos trazaban figuras sobre mi espalda y ayudándome a recordar que aunque estaba a punto de perder cada uno de mis sentidos, todavía estaba viva.

En su cama o en la mía, nuestros alrededores dejaban de existir prácticamente por completo y lo único importante era el latido acelerado de nuestros corazones, las copas de vino en nuestras manos y quizá una que otra charla de lo que debíamos hacer para nuestro próximo encuentro.

\- ¿Estás cansada? - su voz inquirió con excesivo esfuerzo, puesto que no dejaba de bostezar prácticamente en su oído, al tener mi rostro en su cuello. Sus dedos jugaban con los rizos de mi cabello, enroscándose suavemente e intentando alisarlos sin resultados, ya que siempre volvían a su forma original.

Sus delicadas caricias comenzaban a causarme un agradable estupor, cuando sentí que Severus se separaba de mí y se apoyaba en uno de sus codos para mirarme.

\- Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. - dijo con una sonrisa a medias y sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, tras colocar su copa de vino sobre su mesa de noche. Dio una gran inspiración y se ruborizó aunque estuviéramos desnudos y tras habernos acostado, hacía ya una media hora. - Hermione... ¿estarías dispuesta a mudarte conmigo y cumplir con tus obligaciones como esposa?

Quizá fue la arcana forma de decirlo, como si nuestra relación fuese del siglo pasado, pero literalmente tocó mi corazón y me hizo derramar lágrimas de emoción, de sentimiento, con sólo imaginarme lo que significaban sus palabras.

\- ¿Mudarme aquí? ¿Contigo? - sonreí y Severus me miró, realmente tenso.

\- Sí. Ese asunto de habitaciones separadas, siendo esposos y claramente ahora que tenemos una relación mejor.

Con uno de mis dedos, gesticulé que se acercara a mí. Apoyó ambas manos a un lado de mi cabeza y se inclinó sobre mí, hasta estar a un palmo de mi rostro. Alcé mis manos lo mejor que pude y uní sus labios con los míos.

\- Acepto. - murmuré de la forma más seductora que pude y el profesor prácticamente me levantó de la cama, entre sus brazos, besándome con gran pasión y desenfreno, en tanto que no me importó si lo hacía con torpeza o no.

Esa noche, tras ponernos las pijamas y compartir una tranquila cena juntos, me quedé dormida entre los brazos de Severus. Me sentía tan protegida y cómoda, con todo su cuerpo casi fundiéndose con el mío, que no demoré en tener un hermoso sueño.

 _Ron mantenía sus manos puestas sobre mi gran vientre, sonriendo conmigo mientras intentábamos encontrar a Rose. Pateaba realmente fuerte y ya había comenzado a empacar para el parto, que estaba segura de estar cerca. La señora Weasley parecía más estresada que yo, caminando de aquí para allá y haciendo una lista de todo lo que necesitábamos, aunque ya yo lo sabía._

 _\- Pañales, cuatro juegos de pijamas, biberones, chupetes..._

 _\- Mamá, Hermione ya empacó. - dijo Ron mientras señalaba el bolso que intentaba cerrar, aunque mis esfuerzos parecían inútiles y con tantas cosas. A última instancia, tomé mi varita y se cerró sin chistar._

 _\- Nunca se sabe... - nos dijo con una sonrisa, abriendo el bolso nuevamente y supervisando que todo estuviera en orden._

 _Antes de que Ron pudiera opinar al respecto, sentí la más fuerte contracción que había tenido jamás, durante todo el embarazo. Su rostro se había tornado tan blanco como un papel, mientras sostenía una de sus manos entre las mías y la apretaba como si deseara poder exprimir sus huesos._

 _\- ¡Hermione, necesito mi mano!_

 _Y después de todas las locuras que había dicho tras cada contracción y el intenso esfuerzo de pujar, Ron sin embargo, había permanecido a mi lado y aunque tuviera una típica crisis de embarazada, maldiciendo todo a mí alrededor. Acariciando mi frente con dulzura, sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas y susurrando palabras de aliento. Recordaba su expresión tras mirar a nuestra pequeña, como si no existiera nada más hermoso en el universo._

 _Ella bostezaba y Ronald se sorprendía. Rose se llevaba un dedo a la boca y él parecía tan maravillado, como jamás había visto. Ni siquiera frente a Vicktor Krum, su héroe de Quidditch._

 **HGSS**

Al amanecer, apenas y podía pensar en alguna cosa, llena de miedo por la audiencia en el tribunal mágico Wizengamot. Me había despertado realmente temprano, mientras Severus continuaba durmiendo a mi lado. Seis en punto decía su reloj de mesa y yo ansiaba poder levantarme y tomar un poco de aire, sentía que me asfixiaba.

Percibí un delicado beso en uno de mis hombros, mientras el profesor apartaba mi cabello de su camino y para alcanzar la parte posterior de mi cuello. Supuse que mi movimiento lo había despertado.

\- Buenos días. - dijo con sus labios sobre mi cuello, plantando suaves besos en mi piel. - Lo interpreto como que estás nerviosa por la audiencia. Descuida, prometo que te ayudaré tanto como pueda, ya prácticamente tengo control sobre el veritaserum.

Coloqué una de mis manos sobre la suya en mi hombro, apretándola gentilmente, lo mejor que el maleficio me permitiera y besando la mejilla que tenía más cerca de mí. No supe cómo ni cuando, pero de alguna forma toda mi ropa ya estaba en el armario del profesor, mientras él se ponía de pie y me preguntaba qué prefería usar.

Tras escoger un modesto vestido color café y apenas colocarme un poco de rubor y brillo labial, me encontraba sentada en el sofá y apretando mis manos la una contra la otra, mientras Severus cerraba los botones de sus mangas y me observaba con preocupación. Parecía a punto de desmayarme.

\- Todo estará bien, estoy seguro. - se hincó frente a mí, tomando mis manos e intentando evitar que me causara más daño. Con el estrés había olvidado que mis manos estaban enfermas.

\- No quiero perderla, no después de todo lo que tuve que luchar para recuperarla. Tengo tanto miedo de...

Pero no pude terminar mi oración, un pequeño punto rojo había entrado como un rayo, arrojándose sobre Severus y derribándolo en un abrazo. El profesor perdió el equilibrio, mientras Rose reía muy contenta.

\- ¡Hola, Severus! - chilló de emoción, envuelta en un grueso abrigo de invierno, con una capucha que parecía más grande que ella misma. - ¡Hola, Hermione!

Mi corazón vibró ante su rozagante personalidad y muy pronto, Severus y yo, nos encontramos frente a frente con Ronald y Lavander Brown. Se veían tan preocupados como yo, aunque intentaban mantenerse positivos sobre la audiencia y practicar una sonrisa para no asustar a Rose, con la posibilidad de tener que despedirse para siempre de sus padres.

Ron miró atentamente a Severus, mientras mi hija lo abrazaba tan fuerte como podía y contándole lo contenta que estaba de volver a verlo y pasear juntos. Su expresión de sorpresa ante lo mucho que Rose lo quería, era muy evidente.

Mis manos quedaron en evidencia, pero no quería hablar de los terribles detalles y mucho menos frente a mi hija. Ron mantenía un brazo alrededor de Lavander y al sentarnos a desayunar, de algún modo, me di cuenta del tipo de relación que tenían.

Amistad, como si de antemano supieran lo que pensaba cada uno. Cuatro años no habían pasado en vano y Lavander tenía razón al decir que Ron era dulce y atento. Se preocupaba por servir la comida en el plato de Lavander y Rose, también sirviéndoles jugo de frutas y un par de tostadas francesas.

En el momento del beso entre ambos, como agradecimiento de Lavander por sus atenciones, sentí como si hubiera recibido un golpe directo al estómago. Aunque Severus parecía distraído con Rose y la retahíla de cosas que decía, con la boca llena y a toda velocidad.

Ellos en verdad eran una familia y aún más que nunca, me sentía como una intrusa en sus vidas.

La única conexión que teníamos, era Rose, y un sentimiento que Ronald se negaba a extinguir.

\- _¿Y a dónde vamos?_

 **HGSS**

Siete treinta de la mañana y aunque intentaba mantener mis emociones al margen, apenas y podía respirar de sólo pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal. Me abracé de Severus tan fuerte como pude, mientras Ron besaba la frente de Lavander con suavidad y tras haber ensayado lo que diríamos, en voz baja, mientras Rose estaba distraída.

\- Es tiempo de irnos, no debemos llegar tarde. - Ronald fue el primero en recordarnos la hora, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Tanto él como Severus, se acercaron a la chimenea y mientras Ron arrojaba los polvos flu, Severus se disponía a levantarme de la silla de ruedas.

\- Ya verás que todo resultará bien. - me dijo Lavander con una sonrisa y a modo de secreto, tras mi silla de ruedas. - tienes que mantener la fe, nuestra hija estará bien. Nada ni nadie nos la podrá arrebatar.

Severus me sostuvo entre sus brazos con el cuidado de siempre, mientras que ella encogía mi silla de ruedas y la guardaba en su bolso de viaje, sosteniéndose de una de las manos de Ron, para entrar en la chimenea.

\- Ustedes aparezcan primero y Rose y yo, les seguiremos de cerca. - dijo Ronald, tomando la mano de mi hija y quien parecía realmente emocionada con la idea de un nuevo lugar por conocer.

El profesor exclamó la dirección con gran energía y en pocos segundos volví a sentir esa desagradable experiencia del viaje entre el tiempo y el espacio. Con todos los años que llevábamos haciéndolo y todavía no me acostumbraba a la sensación.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? - su voz fue la primera cosa que escuché al materializarnos, mientras Lavander se encargaba de devolver la silla a su tamaño original y Severus volvía a sentarme con cuidado.

\- Creo que estoy bien... - me atreví a decir, sosteniendo mi cabeza con una de mis manos y mirando a mi alrededor, intentando reconocer mis alrededores. Magos por todas partes, memorándums volando sobre nuestras cabezas y chimeneas encendiéndose a cada momento. Me sentía superada por las circunstancias y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el jurado pensaría a su vez, de ver mis heridas y mi estado actual.

Ron apareció al poco tiempo, sosteniendo a Rose entre sus brazos y rodeando a Lavander con uno de ellos. Se abrazaron en silencio mientras Rose los abrazaba a los dos y le preguntaba a su padre, por qué su madre lloraba silenciosamente.

Llegué a sentir envidia al escucharlo pero otra vez, Ron nos distrajo con el recordatorio del tiempo en su reloj. Severus empujó mi silla hasta el elevador más cercano y de pronto comencé a sentir un sin fin de miradas sobre mí.

\- Al departamento de _descendencia mágica y sus derivados_. - pidió Lavander y el ascensorista asintió de inmediato. Rose parecía divertida con los memos flotando sobre su cabeza e intentando capturarlos entre sus pequeñas manos.

\- Y entonces tendrás que esperar un poco, mientras tus padres resolvemos unos asuntos, Severus también irá. Aunque sólo será por unas pequeñas horas y no estarás sola, te cuidarán mientras nosotros no estamos.

Al escuchar la explicación de Ron, sentí un incómodo vacío en mi interior e intenté ignorar sus palabras. Continuaba repitiéndome a mí misma, que todo saldría bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Rose sin embargo, no parecía contenta al respecto y ya había comenzado a hacer un puchero.

\- ¿Se van a tardar mucho, papá? - preguntó y a punto de echarse a llorar. Él negó con la cabeza y besando la punta de su nariz, hasta arrancarle una carcajada, mientras nos bajábamos del ascensor.

\- No y es por eso que empaqué tu libro de pociones y tus juegos favoritos. También tus caramelos y tu conejo de felpa. Tendrás que jugar rápido con ellos, porque no creo que me tarde ni un segundo.

Al momento de colocarla en el suelo y tener que convencerla de que tomara las manos de dos mujeres que la cuidarían mientras estábamos ausentes, me sentí realmente terrible y como si la viésemos partir para siempre. Tenía una triste mirada en su semblante y no quería grabarme esa mirada mientras se alejaba, por si todo salía mal. Sollocé fuertemente y mis lágrimas fueron acalladas por el llanto de Lavander, abrazada por Ron.

 **HGSS**

Nos manteníamos en una sala de espera, mientras los miembros del jurado se preparaban para atender nuestro caso. Una secretaria nos había hecho firmar un sin fin de papeles y en uno de ellos me pareció leer que firmábamos un acuerdo de adopción, si las cosas salían mal. Cómo podían ser tan crueles y jugar con la vida de una pequeña niña como Rose.

Mientras esperábamos, Ron intentaba consolar a Lavander, rodeándola con sus brazos y besando sus labios, una y otra vez. Las miradas que intercambiaban entre ellos, me recordaba mucho a las que Severus y yo intercambiábamos, aunque con una pequeña diferencia muy notable.

Veía esa amistad tan sincera y cómo se convertía en amor y cariño. El profesor rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y me permitió descansar mi cabeza sobre uno de sus rígidos hombros. Sus dedos acariciaban mi brazo con la misma dulzura con la que Ron consolaba a Lavander.

\- Estoy seguro de que Rose estará bien, que no tenemos razones para temer.

\- Severus... - dije en un susurro, para que sólo él me escuchara. - Ahora que veo a Ron y a Lavander, comprendo una cosa...

El profesor no me interrumpió y con una profunda inspiración, intenté continuar sin que mi voz se quebrara nuevamente y perdiera el habla en definitiva.

\- Ellos realmente se aman, son grandes amigos. Sin importar lo que Ronald diga...

\- Aunque Weasley parece no poder soportar que esté a mi lado y le causa una gran confusión, cada vez que hablan. - me dijo con los dientes apretados. - entonces él las quiere a ambas para sí mismo. No quiere y tampoco puede dejar a la señorita Brown, pero intenta apartarla a usted de mi lado.

La puerta se abrió de repente, sobresaltándonos a los cuatro y trayendo la sentencia de nuestro destino, finalmente. Era ahora o nunca y sin importar cuán débil me sintiera por el maleficio, no caería sin luchar.

El profesor se puso en pie y comenzó a empujar mi silla, haciéndome sentir un incómodo nudo en la garganta. No quería ni pensar en todo lo que había dicho sobre los juicios y las miradas fijas sobre mí y las palabras que dijera.

\- Estoy muy asustada. - confesé antes de entrar y Severus bajó la vista para sonreírme y mover sus labios en una palabra que creí entender.

 _"Te amo"._

Esa palabra continuó en mi cabeza y consiguieron hacerme olvidar, por un momento, el lugar en el que estaba. No fue sino hasta que Lavander se detuvo a mi lado, que me di cuenta de todas las miradas sobre mí y Severus, además de los cuchicheos que terminaban en algo como: _"Son los elegidos."_

No tenía idea de que habíamos sido elegidos para alguna cosa. Sólo Harry había sido marcado por Voldemort. Me hacía sentir como si fuese un animal de matadero.

\- Bienvenidos a la audiencia extraordinaria de decisión filial, de la infante Rose Weasley. Hemos sido convocados por los demandantes, Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jean Snape Granger. Como testigos presentamos a Lavander Weasley Brown y Severus Snape. Los demandantes afirman que la pequeña fue concebida, antes de la aplicación de la ley, trayendo pruebas que según ellos lo confirman.

Me mordí el labio inferior con más rudeza de la necesaria, mientras Severus no me quitaba la vista de encima y preocupándose de que pudiera enfermarme de repente, gracias a la enorme presión que el juicio representaba para nosotros.

\- Cabe destacar que el profesor Severus Snape y el esposo de la susodicha madre biológica, Hermione Snape Granger, es un ex mortífago regenerado.

\- Pero eso no significa que me ayude a mentir. - dije en voz alta y sin poderlo evitar, atrayendo la atención del jurado entero.

\- Nuestra única intención es hacer cumplir la ley. - me informó una mujer rechoncha y que no tardó en recordarme a Dolores Umbridge. Su expresión de dulzura fingida y su sarcasmo brillando en sus ojos.

\- ¡Es sólo una pequeña niña de cuatro años! - continuó Lavander. - si quisiéramos evadir la ley que tanto cumplimos a cabalidad, ¿por qué contactaríamos a la madre biológica? Ella también podría reclamar sus derechos sobre la niña...

\- Podrían estar confabulados de alguna forma. - uno de los miembros del jurado, se levantó de su asiento y la forma me causó un poco de terror. - ayudarle al señor Weasley para que conserve a la niña, ya que seguramente... alguno de los dos, no puede concebir.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! - exclamó Ron al lado de su esposa, quien no pudo evitar temblar ante aquellas desagradables ideas. No podían ser tan obtusos. Creerse semejantes tonterías.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que más temía, la pregunta que tanto deseaba evitar.

\- Quizá deberíamos comenzar hablando sobre su estado de salud. Según nuestros registros, ya debería estar curada. Su matrimonio resultará ilegal, inmediatamente, de no ser así.

Sentí un terrible pánico de sólo pensarlo, mirando a Severus que había empalidecido notablemente y cuyas manos ya habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente.


	41. Chapter 41

Llegué tarde porque mañana son las votaciones y compré comida y eso, para guardar *los locales suelen cerrar para que vaya la gente a votar* y fue el cumple de mi madre, por eso no puedo contestar los rews hoy :(. Pero los he leído y me han hecho muy feliz de saber que les gusta mi fic. Les deseo todo lo mejor como siempre y les dejo todo mi amor.

~ Capítulo 41: _Wizengamot III_

Jamás había visto al profesor Snape, tan decidido. Quiero decir, estaba desafiando a la máxima autoridad de todo el círculo mágico.

\- No veo qué tenga que ver con éste juicio. La señora Snape sufrió recientemente, un ataque perpetuado por mortífagos rebeldes a Hogsmeade. Resultó seriamente herida y me temo que eso, escapa de nuestras posibilidades. Aún así, su matriz no resultó comprometida o ya habrían visitado mi despacho para hacérmelo saber. ¿O no?

Los magos conversaron entre sí, mientras Severus no insistía en su argumento y mantenía su mirada prácticamente clavada sobre mí, para evitar que entrara en pánico o algo parecido. Uno de los jueces llamó a la calma y con un pequeño movimiento de sus manos, un par de magos trajeron lo que parecía ser un pensadero.

\- Una comisión del juzgado, mirará los recuerdos que deseen ofrecer como prueba para comprobar la correcta descendencia de la infante Rose, mientras aguardan en la sala de espera, por una decisión. Debo recordarles que cualquier recuerdo alterado, causará la inmediata nulidad del juicio y se procederá a entregar a la niña en adopción, sin ningún derecho de apelación.

Mientras observaba a Ron, recibir un par de tubos de ensayo y llevarse la varita a la sien, no pude evitar preguntarme qué clase de recuerdos había escogido para mostrar. Estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban y si ya eran torpes de por sí, empeoraban bajo éstas circunstancias.

Una vez que colocamos todos los recuerdos que consideramos oportunos para demostrar nuestro punto, uno de los miembros del juzgado nos guió hasta la sala de espera y por más que les interrogamos acerca de Rose, nos habían prohibido verla durante el juicio.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y rogando que fuese suficiente. Que todos nuestros recuerdos juntos, lograran su cometido.

 **HGSS**

 _Era una noche fría y silenciosa, exceptuando los pequeños lloriqueos de una bebé de apenas casi un año, que Ron intentaba calmar entre sus brazos y mientras sostenía una de mis manos, acariciándola con un par de dedos. Llevaba un par de semanas inconsciente y apenas había conseguido dormir, aún derramando lágrimas tras mi partida. El pronóstico no era alentador en ningún sentido, pero él tenía fe en mí._

 _\- Tranquila, Rose... - susurró a la inquieta bebé, mirando atentamente a sus ojos y llevándose dos dedos a la boca. - mamá necesita descansar y si te pones a llorar, se preocupará. ¿No puedes comportarte como una buena niña y dormir un rato? Papá está muy cansado, ha estado despierto junto a mamá y necesita dormir también._

 _De haber visto la tristeza en sus ojos, estaba segura de que no habría podido soportarlo. Él realmente lloraba y no recordaba haberlo visto llorar con tal sentimiento, sólo una vez y por haber perdido a su hermano._

 _Pero conmigo era diferente. Llevaba días llorando, besando mi frente y rogándome que despertara. Realmente era poco lo que se movía de aquella silla a mi lado y me hacía sentir terriblemente culpable, sin saber exactamente por qué._

 _\- Hermione... por favor. - imploró por enésima vez, pero por obvias razones no podía escucharlo. Rose dormía en su regazo, así que podía sostener mis manos y besarlas con más libertad. - por favor regresa, no me dejes solo y mucho menos ahora que Rose es tan pequeña y necesita de ti, de una madre. ¿¡Qué se supone que haga!? ¿¡Cómo voy a cuidarla sin ti. Cómo demonios voy a vivir con éste amor que siento, si no estarás ahí para compartirlo contigo!?_

 _Pero las peores noticias estarían por llegar y en las páginas de un periódico. Una estúpida ley para repoblar la comunidad mágica, como si las personas necesitaran leyes para enamorarse y procrear. Pero necesitaba hacerse rápido y quiénes éramos nosotros para desafiar la autoridad. Ni aunque hubiésemos salvado al mundo entero, ni ello nos salvaba._

 _\- Rose necesita de una madre, ¿de qué te servirá continuar esperando que despierte? Estoy segura de que en tu posición, Hermione haría lo mejor para ella. Recuerda que los hijos siempre estarán primero que la pareja._

 _\- ¡Pero yo la amo a ella, Ginny! ¿¡Cómo se supone que podré amar y acostarme con otra mujer, que no sea Hermione!?_

 _\- No tienes otra alternativa o de lo contrario, te expulsarán de la comunidad mágica y te revocarán tu derecho de usar la magia. ¡Aún eres muy joven, nos necesitas para ayudarte a criar a Rose! Además, mamá no lo soportaría. No tras la muerte de nuestro hermano, de Tonks y Remus._

 _No recordaba su ropa cubierta de sangre, sus cálidas manos implorando por mi perdón mientras tenía que abandonarme para encontrar a otra mujer con la que contraer nupcias. Demasiado jóvenes, quizá nuestro amor estaba destinado a fracasar y todo era obra cruel del destino._

 _Me besó un par de veces o al menos eso decían sus recuerdos. No quería dejarme, esperaba y esperaba por verme despertar y se acababan los días para tomar una decisión. El reloj no dejaría jamás de correr, su inquietante tic tac en su oído y el llanto de una bebé que necesitaba de sus cuidados._

 _Otra fría noche y desde hacía años que Lavander y él no habían vuelto a hablar, pero lo aceptó como si nada. Con una sonrisa y entre lágrimas mientras un hombre derrotado y sosteniendo a una bebé, en la puerta de su casa, se hincaba a sus pies para implorar por su ayuda._

 _La única mujer con la que habría tenido sentido continuar viviendo sin mí. Lavander Brown, podían ser amigos y ella lo comprendería. Que no necesitaban más que eso, que era incapaz de sentir algo más que eso. Estaba en duelo permanente y en cuanto a la cláusula de procreación, ya encontraría una forma de solucionarlo._

 _Ella aún era tan buena con él, que no le había reprochado que ahora la buscara como única opción. Quizá esa amistad se convertiría en cariño o tal vez seguía enamorada de él y por eso lo aceptaba, pero él no podía olvidarme y aún no estaba listo._

 **HGSS**

Ronald daba vueltas a mí alrededor, causándome gran estrés y preocupación. Evitábamos mirarnos a la cara, no podíamos creer que el destino de nuestra hija estuviera en manos de otro. Lavander continuaba sollozando en voz baja, casi tirando de sus cabellos y mordiéndose las uñas ante la agonizante espera.

\- Dejé los mejores recuerdos que tengo. - murmuró apenas audiblemente, mirándome con una sonrisa lastimera. - su primer cumpleaños, sus primeros dientes. Su primer día de escuela en casa, sus primeras palabras, todo lo que pude recordar. No pueden negar que es nuestra hija, ¡no pueden ni atreverse a pensarlo!

Ansiaba poder tener todos esos recuerdos en mi memoria. Envidiaba todo aquello que ella había podido ver y mientras yo permanecía en coma y perdiéndome el dulce cariño de mi propia hija.

\- Lavander... - suspiré profundamente mientras me empujaba en su dirección y sostenía sus manos entre las mías, mojándolas con mis lágrimas. - si todo sale bien, podrías enseñarme todos esos recuerdos... ¿por favor?

Si todo salía bien o si no, también deseaba atesorar aquellos recuerdos que no había podido disfrutar con mis propios ojos. Sentí una de las manos de Severus sobre uno de mis hombros, mientras Lavander y yo continuábamos mirándonos con lágrimas en nuestros ojos.

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa y también, agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por Rosie. De no ser por ti y por Ron, no sé qué habría sido de mi pequeña. En verdad te lo agradezco.

\- Ha sido un gran placer, Rose es una niña muy dulce y a pesar de que no es mi hija... - inspiró profundamente e intentando contener su llanto. - no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella.

 **HGSS**

 _Por supuesto que Ron lo recordaba mejor que yo, la forma cómo surgió nuestro amor durante la guerra y todas las palabras que nos dijimos. Cada uno de los besos que nos dimos e incluso nuestras tontas discusiones de vez en cuando. De inmediato me concentré en olvidar todos los errores y en tomar en cuenta, todo lo bueno que tenía para ofrecer._

 _Amarnos después de tanto tiempo, ya no parecía una locura y no imaginaba mi vida sin su presencia, sin escuchar su voz que me había incomodado por muchos años. No podía pensar en vivir sin sus tontos chistes, sin verlo comer como si el mundo se fuese a acabar al día siguiente y sin poder disfrutar de su pasión por el ajedrez mágico, juego de bárbaros._

 _Cómo podría vivir sin el hombre que era totalmente distinto a mí y que me completaba de tantas maneras diferentes._

 _Incluso para hacer el amor, una real aventura. Aunque nos conociéramos tan bien, siempre podía sorprenderme. Esa noche en la que Rosie apareció para bendecir nuestras vidas, apenas y se podía describir._

 _De la guerra nacía el amor y al parecer, eso había ocurrido con nosotros. Sin importar que no nos hubiésemos cuidado y que nos hubiésemos dejado llevar por la circunstancia, al mismo tiempo, no me arrepentía de nada. Y por lo que se veía en sus recuerdos, él tampoco._

 _Jamás me recriminó que estuviera embarazada, jamás escapó de su responsabilidad y también, jamás dejó de llenarme de amor._

 _Y lo mismo sucedió con Lavander, aún estando enamorado de mí y en luto permanente. Su matrimonio fue realmente sincero, intercambiándose votos cargados de sentimiento y compartiendo besos que aunque se vieran obligados a darse el uno al otro, jamás habían sido con irrespeto o en malas palabras. Ron había sido todo un caballero y asegurándose de que todo el amor que no podía darle a su nueva esposa, al menos llegara de otra forma y cubriendo todas las necesidades de ella. Comprando regalos y tratando de siempre verle sonreír._

 _Por supuesto que el amor tenía que surgir alguna vez. Formar la familia perfecta, para que Rose jamás se sintiera sola y lo tuviera todo. Para que fuera feliz._

 _Su primera palabra:"papá" y las lágrimas que prácticamente brotaban sin cesar del rostro de Ron, al escucharlo y desear que yo también pudiera oírlo, mientras Lavander Brown estaba allí para abrazarlo. Para brindarle el apoyo y la comprensión que yo ya no podía darles._

 _¡Ella amaba los libros! Y pasaba las páginas de todo lo que encontraba, mientras Lavander intentaba que simplemente prestara atención a las letras. Las historias sobre aquella lluviosa noche en la que su padre había llegado completamente emparamado y como en un libro dramático, implorando su ayuda, mientras que yo me debatía entre la vida y la muerte._

 _Rose casi siempre captaba la primera parte pero cuando llegaban al momento de hablarle de mí, ella continuaba insistiendo que su madre era Lavander. Oh bueno, al menos servía para hacerle dormir._

 _Inteligente como yo misma, Lavander se quedaba boquiabierta mientras Rose intentaba recitar las capitales de los países, entre balbuceos y chupándose un dedo. Abriendo y cerrando las ventanas con su magia, aunque Ron insistiera en que lo dejara y que volaría todos los pergaminos de su escritorio. Su primer moretón tras ponerse a brincar en la cama y al Ronald descuidarse, caerse al suelo._

 _Y Lavander había compuesto la misma expresión que yo habría tenido, sermoneándolo por su error y más tarde recompensándolos a ambos con galletas._

 _Con Ron vestido como Santa e iluminando el pequeño rostro pecoso de Rose mientras miraba por las escaleras, chocando con el árbol de navidad y en medio de la oscuridad, maldiciendo en voz baja. Aunque contento de poderse comer las galletas horneadas por su esposa y su hija, además de la deliciosa y fresca leche._

 _Su primer diente de leche tirado por su primo James y jugando de una forma que tanto Lavander como yo, habríamos considerado ruda. El primer castigo para Rose y James, mientras ella lamía su encía y el gracioso espacio vacío que ahora tenía en la boca._

 _Otra enfermedad, dolores de cabeza, fiebre y vómitos. Un poco de sopa y un par de historias para sentirse mejor. Con papá y mamá a su lado en la cama y abrazándola muy fuerte para recordarle que no estaba sola._

 _Así como yo también habría hecho._

 **HGSS**

El silencio en la habitación resultaba realmente desesperante e incluso el profesor Snape, comenzaba a pasear alrededor de nosotros y preguntándose por el destino de mi hija. Sabía que le había tomado cariño y podía entender que tuviera miedo de su destino.

Era mi momento de infundirle valor, de devolverle un poco del cariño que tanto me había dado.

Sostuve sus manos entre las mías y las besé con la mayor dulzura que pude, aún con todo el estrés que sentíamos en medio de la difícil espera.

\- Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien y que ella volverá con nosotros. Ella y tú podrán volver a jugar, Rose te adora y volverá a ti.

\- Una pequeña niña, muy joven como para sufrir los castigos de los inconscientes adultos a su alrededor.

Jamás pensé escuchar palabras semejantes, provenientes de alguien como el profesor. Sonreí una vez más, volviendo a llenarme de lágrimas y sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos, besándolo suavemente. Sin importarme la presencia de Ron o Lavander.

\- Gracias por aceptarme y aceptarla. Muchas gracias, también le debo una disculpa por todo lo malo que le he hecho.

\- No te preocupes, no por eso y menos ahora. - me aseguró, correspondiéndome cada beso. - lo único que importa es ella...

Alcé mi cabeza de nuestras caricias y me di cuenta de que tanto Ron como Lavander, se encontraban inmersos en su propio mundo, besándose y consolándose entre sí.

Después de cuatro años, tenía que pasar y no podía enfadarme. Menos ahora. Parecía justo y tenían tanto derecho de amarse como Severus y yo.

\- Severus... _yo también te amo_. - dije en su oído, respondiendo a sus palabras anteriores. - no sabes cuán agradecida estoy de estar a tu lado. Creo que Minerva tenía razón y a ambos nos haría muy bien, estar juntos. Que ambos nos sanaríamos el uno al otro.

\- Detesto a veces, cuando Minerva tiene razón. - antes de que pudiera quejarme o decir alguna cosa, Severus continuó. - excepto en éste caso. También estoy agradecido de que estemos juntos.

 **HGSS**

 _Los recuerdos de Lavander parecían ser los más variados y pintorescos. La primera fiesta de cumpleaños temática, disfrazada de hada y comiendo tantas galletas como pudiera. Su primer halloween, vestida como su padre y con una varita falsa._

 _"Sabes que la amo, que amo a Hermione Granger y que siempre tendrá un lugar en mi vida. Pero después de todo lo que hemos vivido y lo apegada que se ha vuelto Rose a ti, aunque sea hija de Hermione, me ha hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva."_

 _"Creo que... te amo, Lavander." "Si Hermione despertara precisamente hoy..."_

 _Los primeros juegos de Rose bajo la lluvia, siguiendo a las ranas en el jardín de la madriguera. El primer muñeco de nieve y los paseos en trineo. Había tanto que consiguieron hacer juntas y me hacía desear poder haberlo disfrutado a su lado._

 _¡Hasta la primera moneda que se había tragado! ¡Su primer hueso roto! Oh por Merlín, qué entereza de Ron para soportar semejantes travesuras y no enloquecer._

 _De verdad había madurado como todos afirmaban y no podía estar más orgullosa de ello. A veces lo subestimábamos y ahora me sentía culpable por haberlo hecho._

 _Su primera mascota, un hámster, típico por supuesto. Y también, sus primeras lágrimas tras la decepción y la muerte. El primer cuaderno de dibujos y su primer enemigo en un parque de juegos, aunque quizá sólo estaba secretamente enamorado de ella y como Severus y yo, y por ende le había jalado el largo cabello rojo mientras ella se columpiaba._

 _La vida de Rose parecía corta por su edad, pero tan llena de aventuras que seguramente ni recordaba haber tenido. Su primer helado y también, su primer plato de verduras qué detestar._

 _Sus besos antes de dormir y su temor a un monstruo de armario, que simplemente eran un par de suéteres con una extraña forma en la oscuridad. Toda la familia Weasley reunida para celebrar la existencia de mi hija._

 **HGSS**

Mientras mantenía mis manos sobre mi rostro y contaba las horas que llevábamos en esa terrible tortura, me preguntaba qué podía estar haciendo Rose en aquel momento. ¿Acaso la cuidaban bien? ¿Le contaban toda la verdad a nuestras espaldas y diciéndole que muy pronto sería adoptada por otra familia?

\- Si superamos éste juicio, tendremos que celebrar a lo grande. - me dijo el profesor Snape de pronto. - tú, Rose y yo, en un restaurante italiano y con una enorme pizza con champiñones.

\- Suena maravilloso, Severus. - le sonreí, imaginándome el rostro de mi hija ante la idea.

\- Además... - se ruborizó de repente, mientras tenía dificultades para sostenerme la vista. - de otro tipo de celebración, tú y yo... solos. Quizá compartir una tina y aliviar la presión del día.

No podía mentir pero sonaba de lo más tentador y comenzaba a gustarme que pensara de esa manera. El cambio de 180 grados que había dado y todo gracias a Rose y su cariño. A ella le debía toda mi felicidad, a su existencia.

\- Es una fantástica idea... - dije, intentando lucir lo más emocionada que pude. - aunque estoy segura de que Rose también querrá participar en nuestra tina.

La sonrisa más honesta que había visto en Severus, al tratarse de Rose. Detestaba a los niños, pero no a Rose. Habían hecho conexión sin razón aparente, pero no podía estar más que agradecida de que hubiera sucedido y que me hubiese permitido conocer nuevos ángulos del profesor y hombre que tenía en frente.


	42. Chapter 42

Bueno, ayer fueron las elecciones y no pude actualizar, votando, esperando los resultados, cuidando de mi mamá. Ya saben que les aprecio un montón y creo que ya tendré normalidad, mañana, para responder los comentarios. Muchas gracias por siempre comentar y apoyarme. Sin ustedes, mi escritura no sería nada.

~ Capítulo 42: _La sentencia_

Hacía un gran esfuerzo por no quedarme dormida, pero estaba realmente cansada y encontraba confort en los brazos del profesor Snape. Descansando mi cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y sintiendo su mano sobre la mía, manteniéndome lo más cerca y protegida posible.

Tenía el mismo sueño, pero con diferentes finales. Rose regresaba a nuestro lado o no regresaba y nuestras vidas se tornaban tristes y sin sentido.

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto y la voz de mi hija, corriendo en dirección de Ronald y Lavander, retumbó en la habitación. Al abrir mis ojos y ver su pequeño rostro, contándole todo lo que había hecho a Ron, mi corazón se hinchó de emoción.

\- El juzgado está listo para tomar una decisión. Por favor acompáñenme.

Al volver a la sala de juzgado, volví a sentir un terrible nudo en el estómago y no pude evitar temblar en pánico. Las manos de Severus, no se atrevieron a soltarme en ningún momento.

\- Tras analizar cada uno de los recuerdos, el jurado por fin ha podido llegar a un veredicto. Por favor acérquense al estrado, señor Ronald Bilius Weasley y señora Hermione Jean Snape Granger.

Ron se detuvo tras de mí en la silla y con el silente permiso del profesor Snape, empujó mi silla hasta que estuvimos a un par de centímetros del juzgado mágico.

\- Tras las pruebas mostradas en este juzgado, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la infante Rose Weasley, es en efecto hija de Hermione Jean Snape Granger y el señor Ronald Bilius Weasley. - le sonreí a Ron con gran alegría, mientras el juzgado continuaba. - en cuanto al tiempo en el que fue concebida y calculando los años de cada recuerdo, hemos determinado que...

Sentía mi corazón latir a miles de revoluciones por minuto y mi estómago en la garganta. No me atrevía a respirar y de improvisto sostuve una de las manos de Ron entre las mías, cerrando los ojos e imaginándome lo peor.

\- Que la infante Rose Weasley ha sido concebida, mucho antes de la aprobación de la ley matrimonial. El jurado concluye que la niña Weasley puede permanecer con sus padres biológicos y quedará de mutuo acuerdo, quién la adoptará y con qué familia vivirá.

Chillé de emoción, al igual que Lavander, mientras que Ron literalmente me levantaba de la silla de ruedas y me rodeaba con sus brazos, prácticamente brincando conmigo en su abrazo. Nos volvimos a sonreír, mientras nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos y como si nos dijéramos palabras sin hablar siquiera.

\- Felicidades, _mamá._ \- me dijo, antes de regresarme a la silla de ruedas. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a paso acelerado y lleno de emoción. Ahora temblaba, pero simplemente de alegría que apenas y podía calmar. Lavander y yo, también nos abrazamos, para luego besar a Severus y con gran pasión. Estaba tan aliviado que ni siquiera se atrevió a recriminarme acerca del abrazo que Ronald me había dado.

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando, papá!? - preguntó Rose con mucha felicidad, brincando y alzando sus brazos para recibir abrazos de la misma forma.

\- Sin embargo... - continuó uno de los miembros del juzgado y muy pronto, dejamos de abrazarnos. - hemos notado ciertas inconsistencias en el matrimonio Snape y es necesario que hagamos las investigaciones pertinentes. El resto del acuerdo impuesto por éste tribunal, para que puedan conservar a la infante Rose Weasley, les será enviado por lechuza a primeras horas y en cuanto el ministro de magia lo haya firmado. Por alguna extraña razón se encuentra trabajando en Hogwarts como profesor, y ahora está muy ocupado.

Dejé escapar un gemido de sorpresa, que agradecí fuese mitigado por los pasos y las conversaciones entre los miembros del Wizengamot. Aunque Rose continuaba celebrando y gritando de emoción, el resto de nosotros dejamos de hablar. Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mientras observaba a Severus y sin saber qué decir. Aquel hombre había empalidecido de inmediato, perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

Sentía un terrible pánico y ni siquiera en los brazos del profesor, encontraba la paz que necesitaba. No supe cómo ni cuándo, pero de alguna forma volví a quedarme dormida y Severus sonreía tras encender las velas y colocarme cuidadosamente junto a él, en la cama, desabrochado el cuello de su túnica y aceptando que la celebración tendría que esperar. Que no teníamos cabeza para pensar en eso, al menos no esa noche. Continuó desabrochándose los puños de la camisa y mirándome mientras abrazaba la almohada e intentaba encontrar una postura adecuada, aunque mis piernas fuesen un gran peso muerto.

Percibí su cuerpo sobre el mío y abrí mis ojos, apenas ligeramente, mirando la punta de su barbilla y su cuello con la vieja cicatriz, sobre mí. Sentía curiosidad de saber lo que hacía, ladee ligeramente la cabeza y pude notar que intentaba tomar la varita de la mesa de noche, mientras yo ocupaba casi que todo el espacio y dejando caer sus zapatos en el proceso.

Se disponía a cambiar nuestras túnicas en pijamas, cuando notó que estaba despierta y me sonrió, aún sobre mí, besando mi frente. Terminé de tirar de su camisa, apartándola de su cuerpo y poniendo una de mis manos sobre su pecho y cerca de su corazón.

\- Rose es finalmente libre, es nuestra. - dije en voz baja, ahogando un bostezo. - Severus, he podido salvar a mi hija e incluso tiene la potestad de elegir con quién quedarse. Sé que no tengo posibilidad alguna contra Ron y Lavander, pero deseo tanto que ella pudiera escogerme como su representante legal...

\- Nunca se sabe. - me dijo, a pocos centímetros de mi rostro y aprisionando mis manos sobre mi cabeza, cuidando de no apoyar todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. - podrías ganarte su cariño y tal vez te escoja.

La única respuesta que pude darle, fue un gemido, deseando poder mover mis piernas y rodear su cintura con ellas. Había algo intoxicante en sus besos, además de diferente. Estaba inusualmente satisfecho, aunque la verdad no demoró en traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Crees que alguno de los recuerdos, nos hayan delatado...? - pregunté en cuanto nos separamos y Severus se reincorporaba, sentándose en su lado de la cama y tras hacerle espacio. Se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba los calcetines y tomaba su varita para transfigurar nuestras ropas en cómodas pijamas.

\- Creo que deberías comenzar a tomar veritaserum y ensayar tú resistencia al suero de la verdad.

Me ruboricé y el profesor lo interpretó como que quizá tenía algo por ocultar. No nos habían dado una fecha exacta para el juicio, pero supuse que no demorarían en solicitarnos para declarar. Sentí el delicado toque de la magia sobre mi cuerpo y sonreí con cierta picardía, al notar que el profesor había escogido una pijama corta, de mi nueva colección por Madam Malkin. Sedosa, sin mangas y con delicadas cintas en los hombros.

\- Fácil de remover para nuestra tina de mañana. - me informó mientras me abrazaba y sumergía su rostro en mis rizos, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. No pude evitar reír y mientras que con un pequeño movimiento de su varita, el profesor nos sumergía en una total oscuridad.

 **HGSS**

Al amanecer y cuando creí que sería Severus quien me despertaría para tomar el baño juntos, que tanto me había ofrecido, volví a encontrarme con el familiar rostro de Rose y mirándome a un lado de la cama.

Me empujé como pude y prácticamente fui yo la que terminó arrojándose a sus brazos, cuando me abrazó fuertemente y para darme los buenos días.

\- ¡Papá dijo que tenía que venir a verte y celebrar! No sé qué cosa, mi cumpleaños es en dos días, pero a mí me gustan las fiestas.

\- Aunque es muy temprano para comer pizza. - le dije mientras me empujaba hasta caer en la silla de ruedas y tras un par de encantamientos, estaba presentable para desayunar.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, Severus nos esperaba y sentado a la mesa, leyendo el profeta. Había una gran caja de cereal con malvaviscos y Rose no demoró en chillar de la emoción y subirse a la silla, para comenzar su desayuno.

El profesor se levantó tras plegar el profeta con mucho cuidado y colocándome en la silla junto a él y Rose, sostuvo mi quijada de una forma que me pareció muy seductora, besándome y succionando mi labio inferior entre los suyos.

\- ¿Te quedarás un buen rato? - le pregunté a mi hija mientras vertía un poco de leche en su tazón y ella asentía una y otra vez, sosteniendo su cuchara.

\- Ajá. Papá dijo que mamá y él, tenían que conversar y que era tu turno de quedarte conmigo. ¡Yo dije que sí, porque siempre nos divertimos mucho! ¡Sobre todo cuando Severus nos lleva a pasear!

\- Estaba pensando en un lugar muy interesante, en el que podríamos pasear en éste día. - resolvió Severus, sonriendo de repente y con una expresión que podía decir: _"travesura"_.

\- ¿¡Dónde, dónde!? - exclamó Rose con gran emoción, pero Severus se negó a decirle y eso le causó aún más emoción.

\- ¿Por qué no ayudas a Hermione, a escoger el atuendo más bonito y así estaremos listos para marcharnos?

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, Rose ya se había bajado de la silla y saltaba a un lado de mí y para que me diera prisa en volver a mi habitación con ella. El profesor se encargó de recoger la mesa y pedirle a los elfos que limpiaran todo, mientras yo le mostraba mis vestidos a Rose y ella, sentada en mi cama y moviendo sus pies sin cesar, me ayudaba a escoger.

Un vestido amarillo pastel y mientras me maquillaba, Rose no dejaba de interrogarme sobre mi relación con Severus. Me hacía pensar que era buena práctica para tomar veritaserum.

\- ¿Y piensan tener hijos, Hermione? - preguntó de repente y sin quererlo y ante la naturaleza de la pregunta, terminé corriendo mi lápiz labial por accidente. - ¡Yo quiero tener más primos con quién jugar! Aunque no sé cómo se crean los bebés. Papá dice que hay que desearlos mucho mucho y aparecen.

\- Es un poquito más complicado que eso, Rosie. Severus y yo, apenas nos estamos conociendo y no estamos precisamente listos, para otro bebé.

\- Pero el te ama mucho y papá dice que los bebés, los tienen las personas que se aman mucho mucho.

Sonreí y tras hacer un gran esfuerzo, la senté en mis piernas y comencé a aplicar un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y una delicada sombra de ojos en su pecosa carita.

\- Ya veremos. - le dije dulcemente y a continuación agregué. - mejor háblame de tu cumpleaños y lo que te gustaría hacer.

\- ¡Unicornios! - chilló de emoción mientras intentaba peinar su largo y pelirrojo cabello. - Muchos unicornios y cebras también.

 **HGSS**

Al terminar de maquillarnos, Severus nos esperaba en el sofá de la sala de estar y sonrió al ver el gran cambio que habíamos dado. Admiró mi vestido con la misma expresión de sorpresa que adoptaba desde que habíamos comenzado a darnos una oportunidad como pareja y alabando el delicado maquillaje en el rostro de mi hija.

\- ¿A dónde vamos, Severus? - pregunté con cierta preocupación de que intentara volver a pagar, una costosa comida y atención. El profesor volvió a negar con la cabeza y me imaginé que no nos diría nada al respecto.

\- Vamos a celebrar como dije, nos lo merecemos. - me aseguró mientras salíamos de la casa de los gritos y con destino incierto.

Y no se trataba de Hogsmeade ni nada mágico. Habíamos tomado el tren como cualquier muggle, mientras mi hija se encontraba de pie junto a la ventanilla y admirando el rápido paisaje que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Pasto y vacas! - me dijo, señalando la ventana. - y cercas, y autos... ¡también unas casitas muy pequeñas!

\- Se ven pequeñas porque están lejos de nosotros. - le expliqué y ella parecía muy contenta. Me asombraba lo fácil que era sorprender a mi hija y también, lo bien que se tomaba las cosas, aún sin saber de qué se trataba siquiera.

Severus continuaba hojeando una revista muggle y esperando pacientemente, mientras el tren moderno continuaba dictando las paradas por el altoparlante. Se veía realmente confiado de que nos sorprendería y la verdad era, que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

 _"Bournemouth."_ , dijo el conductor y Severus nos indicó que era nuestra parada.

\- Pensé que podríamos celebrar, sin salir de Inglaterra. Al menos por ésta vez. - dijo mientras caminábamos y Rose no dejaba de señalar todo lo que veía a su paso. Edificios, autos, inclusive personas.

\- No me digas que siempre cargas dinero muggle contigo. - le dije con sorpresa y el profesor se encogió de hombros.

\- Pensé que me desterrarían, que no me casaría, así que tengo una cantidad aceptable de dinero que convertí a moneda muggle. Como sí me casé y no me desterraron, le daré un buen uso.

Tras una caminata muy educativa y un par de paradas de descanso, parecimos llegar al centro del pueblo, al área comercial. Severus conocía muy bien el camino y muy pronto llegamos a un pequeño café, donde nos sentamos él y yo. Rose permaneció de pie y mirando los globos aerostáticos en un gran campo frente a nosotros.

\- ¡Vamos al parque! ¡Y vamos a subirnos a los globos! ¡Dice que es muy divertido y se puede ver toda la ciudad desde el cielo!

\- Pero antes... - dijo el profesor mientras se ponía en pie e hincándose junto a Rose, señaló una gran tienda y a la izquierda desde nuestra mesa. - ¿Ves esa gran tienda que está ahí? Es una tienda por departamentos y tiene todo una habitación llena de juguetes.

\- ¿Departamentos?

\- Significa que por cada piso, venden algo diferente. - le aclaré a Rose y ella pareció sorprendida con la idea.

\- Así es. Y puedes escoger el juguete que quieras de esa tienda. Yo lo pagaré.

No necesitó decir algo más y muy pronto sentí una mano de mi hija, tirando de las mías para que entráramos en la tienda. El profesor accedió a acompañarnos, aunque me aseguré de decirle que quizá nos tomaría mucho tiempo el escoger un sólo juguete.

Mientras Rose y yo intentábamos escoger entre muñecos de felpa y muñecas, el profesor nos seguía muy de cerca e inclusive sonreía como si fuésemos una familia cualquiera.

\- ¿Y comeremos pizza? - preguntó inocentemente mientras trataba de escoger entre un perro de felpa y una muñeca.

\- Una gran pizza con muchos champiñones. - le contestó el profesor y mi hija volvió a chillar de emoción, prácticamente arrojándose sobre él y dándole un gran abrazo.

Podía acostumbrarme, cuánto deseaba poder ganarme el cariño de Rose y tenerla a mi lado. Aunque no creía ser capaz de competir con Ron y Lavander, separarla de la familia que ya reconocía como suya.

 **HGSS**

Tras Rose finalmente decidirse por el perro de felpa, ya estaba lista para la siguiente actividad y continuaba exclamando que deseaba subirse a un globo aerostático.

\- ¡No sé qué estamos celebrando, pero es genial! - dijo con mucha felicidad y mientras yo sonreía ante su expresión, sentí una mano de Severus, sobre una de las mías.

\- Quizá resulte también para nosotros, si nos subimos a uno de esos globos. No lo sé...

\- ¡Oh... no podría! - me llevé una mano al pecho, poniéndome súbitamente nerviosa. - Le temo a las alturas...

\- ¡Podríamos ver toda la ciudad! ¡Podemos volar hasta el sol!

No pude competir contra la emoción de mi hija y muy pronto me encontré aferrándome a los brazos de Severus, mientras Rose miraba hacia abajo en la canasta. Continuaba diciendo que todo el pueblo se vería como hormigas y yo intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados y no mirar, no pensar en ello. El profesor me sonreía con una expresión obvia de burla, mientras veía las llamas subir y bajar, comenzando el lento ascenso.

\- ¡Quiero ir alto, muy alto! - exclamaba mi hija con una sonrisa y brincando dentro de la canasta, haciéndome temblar aún más. Esperaba que el guía de nuestro viaje, hiciera caso omiso de sus ruegos.

El clima se encontraba despejado, aunque un poco frío y el viento no demoró en hacerme temblar, tanto como mis nervios. Severus se separó de mí por unos segundos mientras se retiraba el abrigo y lo ponía sobre mis hombros, y yo me aferraba a las cuerdas del globo, tratando de no abrir los ojos y no ver hacia abajo.

\- Te perderás de toda la diversión. - escuché la voz del profesor en un susurro junto a mi oído e hice un gran esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos. Mi visión se tornó borrosa por unos largos minutos y tras haber mantenido mis ojos cerrados por tanto tiempo. - Mira el paisaje a tu alrededor, disfruta de la hermosa vista.

Alcé la cabeza de su pecho e intenté reunir todo el valor que pude, para acercarme a Rose y quien continuaba sosteniéndose del borde de la cesta, apenas mirando hacia abajo. La sostuve entre mis brazos, tratando de no vacilar y disfrutar del paisaje.

Podíamos vislumbrar las montañas, el parque bajo nosotros, la ciudad y las personas como hormigas a nuestros pies.

\- ¡Allá creo que hay un perro! - dijo ella, señalando hacia abajo de nosotras y mientras yo intentaba descubrir si era cierto. Severus ponía especial atención a nuestros rostros de alegría y a nuestras conversaciones.

\- No estoy segura, creo que es un automóvil. Por qué no le preguntamos a Severus.

Sostuve una de las manos del profesor y muy pronto, ambos nos encontramos mirando el suelo bajo nuestros pies o lo poco que podíamos ver, mientras mi hija continuaba señalando todo lo que alcanzaba a observar y también, la forma de las nubes a nuestro alrededor.

\- ¿Podemos repetirlo para mi cumpleaños?- nos preguntó mientras el profesor me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos y yo colocaba una mano sobre su rostro, besándolo suavemente, olvidando parte de las náuseas y vértigo que sentía al estar tan alto.

\- Quizá... pero primero debemos comer nuestra pizza.

Mi hija parecía no poder esperar, mientras nuestro guía comenzaba el descenso.


	43. Chapter 43

˜ Capítulo 43: _Una fiesta de cumpleaños_

Después de sobrevivir al paseo en globo aerostático, simplemente nos encontrábamos descansando en el verde césped de aquel parque, disfrutando de un pequeño lago en el centro y de una banda a nuestra derecha, tocando música de orquesta. Rose se había alejado sólo un poco, arrojando un poco de pan para los patos que se acercaban a la orilla, con una bolsa que nos había costado sólo dos libras.

Me había recostado sobre las piernas de Severus, mientras me acariciaba el hombro que tenía más cerca y miraba a Rose con suma atención, para que no se perdiera de vista. No podía negar que después de su juicio, me sentía mucho más relajada y me gustaba estar así, sin preocupaciones y disfrutando de un día de campo con ella y el profesor. Nada podría perturbar la paz que sentía, ni siquiera el terrible maleficio sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Creo que ya es hora de marcharnos. - escuché la suave voz del profesor Snape, amortiguada por el sonido del lago y los patos, a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Alcé un poco la cabeza para darme cuenta de que Rose acariciaba a un perro que una mujer paseaba. - Supongo que Weasley nos espera.

\- Tienes razón, aunque ha sido un día tan encantador. Tengo que admitir que los ingleses por supuesto que no son tan buenos para preparar pizzas, como los italianos.

Severus me sonrió, besando mi frente y asegurándose de sostenerme con firmeza, al momento de levantarse del césped en el que estábamos sentados. Aún no dejaba de sorprenderme lo diferente de su comportamiento y humor, estando enamorado. Era un hombre totalmente diferente, quizá todavía un poco tímido, pero muy lejos de aquel que había conocido en mi época como estudiante y en mis primeros días de matrimonio.

Se veía joven e incluso encantador, sosteniendo la mano de Rose y un pequeño molino de papel con la otra, moviéndose velozmente por el soplo del viento aún frío, aunque hubiese un sol radiante sobre nosotros.

\- Hermione, mira lo que Severus me regaló. - me dijo, señalando el molino de papel con gran entusiasmo. - y te compró uno también.

Sonreí al sentir las manos de Severus sobre mi cabello, mientras colocaba el molino de papel sobre mis rizos y así, yo pudiera escuchar el sonido mientras giraba con el soplido del clima.

Al momento de volver a nuestro _hogar_ , Severus tenía razón y Ron ya nos esperaba. Mientras Ron sostenía a nuestra hija y escuchaba toda la explicación de nuestro día, extendió un pergamino en mi dirección, sellado con la firma húmeda del Wizengamot.

 _ **Estimada señora Snape Granger y señor Weasley**_

 _Tras la sentencia dictaminada ayer por la mañana, la infante Rose Weasley pasa a ser responsabilidad de sus progenitores y en ellos recae la potestad de escoger con cuál de las familias vivirá de ahora en adelante. La niña en cuestión, podrá ser inscrita en el registro mágico, según mutuo acuerdo y podrá recibir todos los beneficios mágicos que cualquier otro ciudadano de la comunidad. Sin embargo, la existencia de la infante Rose Weasley, no privará a la pareja de tener hijos. Sin excepción._

\- No te importa si la registramos Lavander y yo, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, es nuestra hija pero no estamos casados y ya sabes... Rose cree que Lavander es su madre.

Me sentí realmente incómoda con aquella conversación y agradecí que Rose estuviera distraída con Severus y su nuevo muñeco de felpa, intentando ponerle un nuevo nombre y con la ayuda del profesor. En verdad deseaba poder tener la oportunidad de criarla, pero supuse que Ron tenía razón y que mi hija no estaría feliz, si vivía con nosotros.

Sabía que tenía que decirlo, pero realmente lo encontraba tan difícil y doloroso. Acaricié el brazo con las palabras _"sangre sucia"_ y al parecer de manera inconsciente, con mi otra mano. Tenía mi mirada fija sobre mis pies y tuve que asentir apenas visiblemente, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

\- De todos modos continuará sabiendo que eres su madre y sé que en algún momento, te lo dirá y ambas tendrán ese trato de madre e hija.

No supe qué decir y sólo observé a Rose mientras corría hacia Ronald y él la alzaba entre sus brazos, escuchando que Severus y ella, finalmente habían podido ponerle un nombre al perro de felpa.

\- Es una perrita y se llamará Mione como Hermione. Así podrá hacerle compañía a Severus el conejo.

\- ¡Me parece estupendo! Aunque ahora debemos despedirnos. Se hace tarde para almorzar con mamá Lav. ¿Por qué no le das un gran abrazo y un beso, a mamá Mione? Y no olvides despedirte del profesor Snape.

Se arrojó a nuestros brazos con el cariño de siempre y al momento de besar su pequeño y pecoso rostro, no pude evitar sentir que la perdía nuevamente y ésta vez para siempre. A los ojos de todos, así fuese mi hija, tendría el apellido de Lavander y crecería llevándolo con orgullo. Lavander no era una mala mujer, pero igual me lastimaba, esa dolorosa imagen del futuro.

Para ese momento, sentí mis esperanzas derrumbarse y como si me encontrara en un laberinto sin salida. La voz de Severus tras de mí, con sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre mis hombros, me sobresaltó al estar inmersa en mis pensamientos más profundos.

\- Vamos, tomemos un baño...

Asentí en silencio y permití que me condujera hasta la habitación que ahora compartíamos, tomando un par de batas de baño color blanco del guardarropa y blandiendo su varita con suavidad, de modo que la tina se ensanchara un poco más y nos permitiera movilizarnos libremente.

Nunca olvidaría su expresión de sorpresa, _deseo_ , mientras yo desabrochaba los botones de mi túnica y lentamente exponía mi cuerpo ante sus negros ojos. Prácticamente como si me devorara con la vista y desde la base de mi cuello, pasando su mirada por mis pechos y el pequeño valle de rizos entre mis piernas, hasta la punta de los pies. Sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo me hacía olvidar en parte, todos los problemas que tenía.

\- Estaba pensando... - me dijo con voz muy suave, mientras nos encontrábamos de rodillas en la tina y disfrutando de una copa con la mejor cosecha de vino de elfo, que hubiese probado jamás. - que quizá podamos darle un nuevo uso a la habitación desocupada que ahora tenemos. Creo que podrías hacer un par de arreglos y convertirla en la habitación perfecta para Rose.

Apenas y lo creí, que Severus tuviera una idea semejante y que al mismo tiempo, se jactara de su inteligencia y mientras bebía de su copa, mirándome con una media sonrisa y un gesto de satisfacción ante mí expresión de sorpresa y maravilla.

\- ¡Así podría quedarse a dormir un día o dos! - pensé por unos segundos nada más. - podría adornar su cuarto como un pequeño laboratorio de pociones... ¡o tal vez pintar una selva y armar una tienda bajo las estrellas.

 **SSHG**

Me sentí realmente relajada, mientras me encontraba en aquellas aguas llenas de burbujas y sales de baño, con diferentes y atractivos aromas. Los fuertes pero delgados brazos de Severus, me sostenían con mucho cuidado, alrededor de mi cintura, mientras yo tenía mi rostro sumergido en sus largos y aceitosos cabellos negros como el ébano. Mantenía mis ojos cerrados y mis oídos se inundaban con el tranquilizante sonido de su suave respiración y el vaivén natural de su pecho que le acompañaba.

Era agradable permanecer así y sin preocupaciones, olvidando al resto del mundo tras aquellas paredes de piedra. La calma que sentía, me permitía pensar mejor en las cosas y quizá, verlas desde otra perspectiva.

\- Severus... - dije y por un momento me pregunté si no se había quedado dormido, ya que habíamos pasado tanto tiempo en silencio. - He estado pensando...

\- ¿Qué cosa? - me respondió tras un par de minutos, inclinándose suavemente hacia uno de los costados, para tomar su copa que mágicamente volvía a llenarse de vino.

\- ¿Podría organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para Rose? No estoy segura de cuál sería el lugar ideal, pero sé que tiene que ser con unicornios y cebras. - reí un poco y percibí que Severus pensaba en mi pregunta, inspirando ampliamente.

\- Creo que está bien, pero supongo que tendría que conversarlo con Weasley. De seguro, ya tendrán planes y así no los tomará por sorpresa...

Asentí aún con mi rostro hundido entre sus cabellos y de alguna forma me las arreglé para empujarme hacia adelante y girarme un poco, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis húmedas y ligeramente arrugadas manos. Sus oscuros ojos me observaban con una expresión que se me hacía tan difícil de explicar, ya que era algo totalmente nuevo en sus rasgos faciales. Como si fuese asombro, un poco de temor y ese mismo deseo sin explotar, una pasión desbordante que intentaba aprender a controlar.

Tomé la copa de sus manos, que casi se estrelló contra el suelo, deslizándose entre mis jabonosos dedos, para colocarla en una pequeña charola de plata sobre un taburete. Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tomé posesión de sus labios, sin arrepentimientos de alguna clase. Sus brazos me rodearon en respuesta y sin abandonar mis labios, consiguió enderezarme y apegarme a su cuerpo, deleitándose con mis pezones frotándose contra los suyos.

Mi mente viajaba como en un espiral de emociones y colores, luces y sonidos, encontrando difícil el poder enfocarme en una sola cosa, además de sus labios y su húmeda lengua, danzando junto la mía. Deseaba tanto, darle una prueba de mí amor por él y sólo se me ocurrió una forma de que lo entendiera.

\- Severus... - alcancé a murmurar tras recuperar el aliento y separarnos un par de centímetros. - por favor... siéntate en la esquina de la bañera.

Aún con sus brazos a mí alrededor, me miró con incredulidad pero no se atrevió a discutir mientras lo observaba sin vacilar e insistiendo con la idea. Sonreí por lo bajo al ver su rostro ruborizarse ante mi atención sobre la erección que se erguía frente a mí, tensando las piernas y pensando en cubrir la vista. Me parecía un poco... _¿tierno?_ , que aún tuviera vergüenza de su aspecto físico y lo que yo pudiera pensar al verlo.

No lo pude evitar de todos modos, acariciando la punta con uno de mis pulgares y escuchando su tranquilo gemido, mientras un par de gotas brillantes, comenzaban a emerger de la punta. Intencionalmente, lamí mi dedo bajo su atenta mirada y me sentí complacida al escuchar otro gemido y observar más gotas de aquel líquido pre - orgasmo. Presté la debida atención a su pálido miembro, con un par de venas sobresaliendo aquí y allá, además de ligeramente púrpura pero no demasiado y me atrevía a decir, que del color adecuado. Acaricié su vello púbico con suavidad, enroscando mis dedos un poco e intentando infundirle confianza, mientras sus manos permanecían rígidas en el borde de la tina y casi que tornándose blancas por el esfuerzo.

Aparté sus piernas de la mejor forma que pude y sin dejar de susurrarle que se relajara un poco, para mirar más de cerca. Intencionalmente exhalé un poco de aire sobre su erección y sonreí al verla temblar, lo que me dio todo el valor que necesitaba para acallar las pocas dudas que quedaban al respecto.

Tentativamente lamí desde la base hasta la punta y percibí las manos de Severus, sobre mis cabellos, de forma casi compulsiva. Sus tranquilos gemidos mientras repetía el proceso a la inversa, desde la punta y hasta la base, resultaba una sinfonía realmente incomparable. Jamás había disfrutado tanto, el oír a alguien gemir de placer, como con el profesor.

Decidí no perder más tiempo en los juegos previos, quería que lo disfrutara un poco más y antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Había estado conteniendo la respiración por un par de minutos y me preocupaba que alcanzara la meta, incluso antes que yo.

Con esa idea en mente, me separé ligeramente y relamiendo mis labios en preparación, me dispuse a introducirlo en mi boca y tanto como pude. Me resultaba complicado, jamás lo había hecho con Ronald y muy pronto me atacó el reflejo de las náuseas, aunque traté de ignorarlo. Sentí las manos de Severus, aún más afianzadas entre mis cabellos y enredándose entre mis rizos, mientras yo subía y bajaba con su erección en mi boca. Casi permitiendo que escapara de mí, algunas veces, para enrollar mi lengua en ella, para luego volver a introducirla completamente en mi boca.

¿Qué podía resultar más íntimo que esto? ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir cuánto lo amaba, que nuestras miradas fijas sobre el otro y diciéndonos, al menos corporalmente, lo que sentíamos por cada uno? Su cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás y la forma como se mordía el labio inferior, era toda la imagen que necesitaba para sentir que hacía lo correcto.

Al final de cuentas, él era hasta capaz de arriesgar su vida por mí y si bien mi retribución no estaba a la misma altura, al menos podía comenzar con algo.

Con mi lengua tracé cada una de las venas que saltaban a relucir, mientras que con mis dedos acariciaba un poco sus testículos.

\- Déjate llevar. - le dije con una sonrisa. - yo me haré cargo del resto.

Sentí su erección palpitando en mi boca y me preparé para lo inminente. El profesor tembló súbitamente, acelerando un poco el ritmo pero no lo suficiente como para ahogarme y muy pronto escuché una especie de gemido ahogado, mientras percibía el ligeramente salado sabor de su orgasmo en mi boca. Definitivamente que resultaba diferente de todo lo que hubiese leído o pensado al respecto y en definitiva, tendría que acostumbrarme. Aún así, continúe lamiendo su miembro y hasta limpiarlo de la mejor forma que pude.

Sentí las manos del profesor levantándome del agua con gran fuerza y besándome con gran pasión, recorriendo mi cuerpo con rápidas caricias.

\- Permíteme... devolverte el favor... alguna vez. - me sonrió entre jadeos y yo asentí, más que dispuesta.

 **SSHG**

Tras el baño, nos secábamos aún el cabello y mientras compartimos un almuerzo juntos. Había decidido comenzar mi carta para Ronald sobre el cumpleaños de Rose, mientras Severus leía la lista de nombres a interrogar en el profeta, e intentaba descubrir si interfería con mis planes.

\- Ya están muy cerca, asumo que en dos días ya debería ser mi turno. - me confirmó mientras yo doblaba el pergamino y lo colocaba en un sobre. - aunque no estoy seguro de que nos interroguen a ambos en el mismo día.

\- Eso me recuerda... - dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior y alzaba mi pequeña campana, para llamar a uno de los elfos a nuestro servicio. -Winky... ¿podrías traerme un vaso de jugo de calabaza?

La elfina asintió de inmediato, mientras yo me giraba en dirección del profesor Snape e intentaba encontrar el valor para decirlo. Me ponía realmente nerviosa, pero tenía que ser fuerte y superarlo.

\- ¿Podrías traer un poco de veritaserum, Severus? Si debo practicar, pues que sea ahora.

Me obedeció de inmediato y mientras se alejaba, me hice una rápida pregunta.

¿Cómo podría esconder todo eso que no quería que Severus supiera? Y mucho más importante aún...

¿Qué consideraba yo, que no tenía que saber él? Un sin fin de pensamientos se agolparon en mi mente, los pocos que quedaban tras el coma tan prolongado, pero sin tiempo para escoger qué debía ocultar y qué no.

El profesor Snape ya preparaba mi vaso con veritaserum y lo mejor que podía pasar, era que él valorara mí honestidad.

\- Listo, adelante... pregunta. - le dije tras beberme el jugo, un poco sonrojada y aún más, mirando su expresión de concentración.

\- Muy bien... - meditó con un dedo en su barbilla. - Hermione, ¿realmente me amas?

Comencé a sentir un par de gotas de sudor y tuve que admitir que resistirse resultaba realmente difícil. Era como si todo tu cuerpo conspirara en tu contra y te obligara a decir la verdad. Un incómodo cosquilleo en tu garganta, que no podías evadir.

\- Sí... - respiré hondamente pero al parecer lo hice de forma inconsciente. - al principio le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y no podía esperar para volver con Ron. Pero ahora... Ronald sólo me confunde un poco puesto que supongo que todavía no he dejado de amarlo del todo, pero estoy enamorada de usted y lucho por olvidarlo.

Demonios, por qué dije precisamente eso. La expresión en el rostro de Severus, no me gustó en absoluto y me hizo desear que pudiera encontrar una forma de solucionarlo. Ligeramente herido, decepcionado.

\- ¿Quisieras estar con él, ahora mismo?

Fruncí el ceño e intenté resistirme lo mejor que pude, aferrándome a las sábanas.

\- No. Creo con seguridad que lograré olvidarlo, que estoy mejor a su lado. Quiero quedarme aquí, comenzar una nueva vida. Y sé que usted me ayudará a empezar de nuevo, no quisiera que fuese de otro modo.

La expresión de alivio que observé en su rostro, de alguna forma logró conmoverme y deseé que el efecto cesara pronto, para poder besarlo y reafirmarle que hablaba enserio. Aunque no había mejor confirmación que una poción de la verdad y sin embargo yo prefería una caricia que hablara por mí.

\- ¿Confías en mí? - preguntó y aunque me resistía a responderle por todos los medios posibles, las palabras continuaron saliendo de mi boca.

\- No lo sé, me sentí realmente engañada cuando me ocultaste la verdad sobre el maleficio. Incluso intenté aventurarme por mí misma en tu laboratorio y descubrir lo que realmente sucedía. Me sentí terrible y pensé que estábamos juntos en todo este asunto. Creí que me veías como si fuese inútil, incapaz de ayudarte. No sabes lo mucho que temo por tu vida, que algo terrible ocurra y sea por mi culpa. Ya te he causado tanto daño.

No supe cómo ni cuándo, pero me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo se encontraba aprisionado en el colchón bajo nosotros y gracias al delgado ser de Severus sobre el mío. Sus besos apasionados, apenas y me permitían hablar.

\- Tomé veritaserum... - alcancé a decir en su oído, con mi voz amortiguada por mis labios en su cuello.

\- No me importa... puedo resistirme bastante bien a sus efectos.

Se sentía muy bien decir finalmente, todo lo que oprimía mi pecho. Ahora podía ser libre.


	44. Chapter 44

Espero que les guste y les deseo el mejor de los días, además de un buen mes de diciembre. Todo mi aprecio y mis cariños para quienes lean, comenten o simplemente pasen de visita.

~ Capítulo 44: _Fiesta de cumpleaños II_

El profesor Snape sabía que dormía a su lado, pero afrontaba una de las peores pesadillas que había vivido jamás. Sudaba frío y se revolvía en la cama, tenía lágrimas en su rostro. Debía ser otra de esas pesadillas con Lily. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Saltó de pronto en la cama, sentándose y mirándome, tratando de regularizar su respiración y parpadeando las lágrimas hasta secarlas. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, tener que revivir la sensación de mirar fijamente a mi cuerpo sin vida, de la misma forma que había ocurrido con Evans.

Dormir era una actividad que no podía permitirse nunca más o al menos hasta que todos los problemas que amenazaran lo que más amaba, terminaran.

 _Sí, él me amaba._

Su dedo pulgar acarició mis labios con extremo cuidado de no despertarme, intentando memorizar los rasgos que sus labios ya conocían con anticipación. Su mirada sobre mí, con una inocencia que seguro no había tenido jamás y acompañando a una sincera sonrisa, haciéndolo lucir casi infantil.

Ahora era el tiempo para ver una faceta totalmente nueva, expresar sentimientos que no había podido sentir, bajo tanta presión y angustia. Débiles palabras que sonaban como:

 _"No permitiré que vuelva a pasar. Si algo bueno sucede al cometer un error, es que se puede_ aprender _de ello y no cometerlos por segunda vez. No morirás mientras yo pueda hacer algo para revertirlo. Mientras seas... mía."_

Besó mi frente un par de veces, ya amanecía y tenía que despertar o me perdería el desayuno. Pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, necesitaba estar realmente preparada y luego después de un coma tan prolongado.

\- Buenos días. - sonreí, pero había algo diferente en su mirar. Aunque ya no hubiese lágrimas o rastros de sus pesadillas. - ¿Te sientes bien, Severus?

\- Perfectamente... - me sonrió sin disimulo. - pero sé de una bruja que llegará tarde al desayuno y también a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Me empujé lo más fuerte que pude, pero Severus ya estaba de pie e inclinándose para sostenerme entre sus brazos, lo que me obligó a arrojar mis manos sobre su cuello y gemir de miedo ante la sorpresa que me había dado. Su risa de triunfo se escuchaba por todo el despacho, de camino al baño. Cerró la puerta tras dejarme en la tina e ignorando mis quejas.

Al encontrarme tan presentable como me era posible, con todas mis limitaciones gracias al maleficio, el profesor Snape empujaba la silla de ruedas y no dejábamos de causar gran impresión en todos quienes nos miraran. No sabía decir si debido a mi impedimento físico o si se debía al matrimonio entre un estudiante y un profesor.

Ron no demoró en abordarme tras sentarme en mi lugar junto a mis viejos amigos. Neville leía el correo y al parecer, su abuela no paraba de preguntarle sobre la fecha en el que tanto él como Hannah, concebirían un hijo. Las orejas de Neville estaban tan coloradas como un tomate. Lavander y Ronald, tras reír un poco, ya habían tomado una decisión sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose.

\- Lamentablemente no podré estar en su fiesta. - dijo Lavander con tristeza. - mi padre ha estado un poco enfermo y necesito ir a casa por unos días. La fiesta debería continuar siendo en la madriguera y estoy segura de que Ron y tú, crearán un tema y una decoración perfecta.

Me pregunté si Severus querría volver a la madriguera o si seríamos bien recibidos, tras todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Además, ¿acaso Ron y yo, podríamos estar de acuerdo en alguna cosa?

 **SSHG**

La clase había terminado sin mayor novedad mientras Lavander y yo, anotábamos ideas para la fiesta en un viejo sobrante de pergamino, durante los descuidos del profesor Kingsley. Me sentía realmente entusiasmada con la fiesta y esperaba que Severus no pusiera muchas objeciones.

Mi siguiente clase era pociones y podríamos discutirlo, mientras recibía mi lección en la comodidad de su laboratorio privado.

Al volver al despacho, el profesor Snape no estaba dentro y tras servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja y beber un par de sorbos, escuché un fuerte golpe y me di cuenta de que Severus estaba realmente molesto y arrojando la puerta de mala gana.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Minerva no me permitiera castigarlos! - vociferó mientras tomaba un vaso y servía el mismo jugo, derramando un poco sobre la mesa. Sus manos temblaban violentamente y me dije que quizá no podríamos hablar de la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - me atreví a preguntar y el profesor pensó por unos minutos, intentado volver a recuperar su usual frialdad y calma.

\- ¡Dos estudiantes se atrevieron a hablar de mi vida privada! - El profesor se encontraba fuera de sus casillas, así que traté de ir al grano y hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron exactamente?

\- Se preguntaban qué se sentiría ser un profesor y poder cogerse a una estudiante. ¡Hablaban sobre nuestra vida sexual, intentando descifrar si le parecía repulsivo o si estaba lo suficientemente loca como para encontrarme algún atractivo! Intenté castigarlos, pero Minerva no estuvo de acuerdo. Un estudiante de Gryffindor y uno de Ravenclaw, cuarto año.

Me encogí de hombros y me imaginé que nuestro matrimonio había pasado mucho sin una crítica. Severus dejó nuestros vasos en el fregadero y nuevamente sin previo aviso, me alzó entre sus brazos y me sentó en uno de los pequeños bancos de su laboratorio, abriendo un pesado libro frente a nosotros.

\- No deberías tomarlos en cuenta, tú mismo lo dijiste. No te preocupes, que digan lo que se les antoje. - respondí mientras intentaba tomar notas sobre el capítulo. Pociones de nivel experto. - yo sé que vivo con un magnífico hombre, con un muy buen desempeño en la cama y no tengo nada para quejarme

Severus se encontraba de brazos cruzados y ruborizado a todo dar. Aunque mis palabras parecían funcionar y disminuía su enfado en gran medida.

\- Eres un esposo maravilloso, además de un padrastro excepcional. Rose te adora y al final, su opinión es la que cuenta. Es mi hija y si ella te aprueba, es más que perfecto.

El profesor intentó encontrar otra razón para quejarse, pero mi sonrisa pareció ser suficiente para convencerlo. Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y planté un gran beso en sus labios, acariciando la punta de su nariz con la mía.

Apreciaba el hecho de que intentara defender a su esposa y tras nuestra conversación, la clase transcurrió con una normalidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada y encontraba muy placentera. Reímos con chistes, nos detuvimos por unos bocadillos, nos acurrucamos o besamos según fuese el caso.

Me imaginaba lo que pensarían los estudiantes de vernos y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Quizá tenían un poco de razón.

Creí que ya era el momento de hablar y llenándome de valor, di una honda respiración y me preparé para comentarle sobre los planes de la fiesta.

\- ¿En la madriguera? - repitió como un eco y mientras que yo asentía suavemente. - ¿Y sin la señora Weasley? Quiero decir, Lavander Brown...

\- Pues sí, no creo que suceda algo malo. Al fin de cuentas, es el cumpleaños de Rose y Ronald debería saber cómo comportarse.

\- ¿Y seremos bien recibidos, aún después de todo lo sucedido en navidad?

\- También me preocupa, pero soy su madre y tengo el mismo derecho de celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija. Y si Ron decide que será en la madriguera, no tengo más opción.

 **SSHG**

Después de nuestra clase de pociones, decidí tomarme el consejo del profesor Snape y comenzar a rediseñar el cuarto donde solía dormir. Trataba de descubrir qué tema Rose apreciaría más, pero no podía decidir si debía repetir el tema del zoológico o un laboratorio de pociones.

Pensaba en la mejor pintura para la habitación, para el momento en el que Severus entraba en la habitación y observaba lo que hacía, con una expresión de concentración. Había estado moviendo los muebles de un lado al otro y haciendo dibujos en un pergamino, para utilizar el espacio de manera adecuada.

Sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor mientras miraba la habitación cubierta de sábanas blancas para proteger los muebles y el suelo.

\- Creo que podremos pagar todo. - dije con una sonrisa y mientras el profesor miraba la lista de compras.

\- Los duendes tienen mucha idea del color. Conocen el arco iris y todas esas ridículas historias sobre las ollas de oro al final del recorrido. Aunque muy pocos saben que son realmente celosos con sus ollas de oro y violentos. Además de tramposos...

\- ¿Y qué hay de la pintura?

\- Hay que cuidarse de sus trucos. El chiste es pagarla al precio adecuado.

\- ¿Y los muebles?

\- Los centauros son buenos albañiles. Sus fuertes cascos son capaces de tallar la madera y son piezas exclusivas. Del resto, puedo encargarme yo...

Asentí muy contenta, mientras Severus besaba mi cuello con dulzura. Tomó el pergamino de mis manos y comenzó a dibujar unos ajustes, mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá. Sus ideas eran realmente buenas y no podía esperar para materializarla en algo real.

\- Eso nos deja... el regalo de cumpleaños de Rose y su fiesta. Ella desea unicornios y cebras, pero no creo que exista algún objeto que pueda combinar ambas cosas.

\- Los niños a esa edad, casi nunca saben lo que quieren exactamente. Aunque quizá haya una forma para utilizar su idea en algo original.

\- ¡Un Safari! - dije con una sonrisa. - Hagrid podría ayudarnos con las criaturas. La profesora McGonagall podría transfigurar objetos en animales.

\- Realmente dudo que Minerva sea capaz de seguirle el paso a niños de cuatro años en adelante, pero quizá me equivoque.

No pude evitar reír y me pregunté si necesitaba el permiso de Severus, nuevamente, para visitar Hogsmeade y encontrar un regalo de cumpleaños para ella.

\- ¿Ya es seguro volver a Hogsmeade? - dije y Severus se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

\- Nunca se sabe pero no creo que ocurra alguna cosa, mientras estemos juntos.

El profesor Snape pareció dudar por unos segundos y me preocupó que alguno malo estuviera pasando. El estrés de Severus, siempre era evidente y no podía mentirme.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Trató de evitar mi mirada, pero no desistiría hasta que se sincerara y aprendiera que podía confiar en mí.

\- Me preocupa... que puedan reconocerme. Hacerte daño.

\- Severus, ya no eres el mismo hombre que fuiste hace cuatro años o más. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. - sonreí, mientras acariciaba uno de sus hombros con dulzura. - yo confío en ti y sé que el ministerio confiará en ti, después del interrogatorio.

Por unos instantes, el profesor se vio motivado a confesarme su plan para detener el maleficio, perdiendo la fuerza para continuar y simplemente guardando silencio y desviando la vista.

\- Anoche... tuve un sueño. - dijo en voz baja, sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas. - temo repetir los mismos errores, perderte de la misma forma que perdí a Evans.

Eso había sido aquello que había notado durante la mañana. El fantasma de lágrimas que intentaba ocultarme, pero que resultaban más que obvias. Estaba aprendiendo a conocer a mi esposo y algunos detalles, ya sabía cómo percibirlos.

\- Todo estará bien, no me perderás. Ya tienes un plan, supongo, así que sólo falta que lo ejecutes.

Severus sabía que sonaba más sencillo que hacerlo, pero no sabía qué más decir, si no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su plan para solucionar mi problema.

\- Me quedaré a tu lado, te lo prometo. - sonreí mientras sostenía su rostro entre mis manos, nuevamente, besando sus labios con gran pasión.

 **SSHG**

Tras las clases, teníamos el suficiente tiempo libre como para planificar una visita a Hogsmeade. Quería comenzar con la pintura de la habitación y diseñar un gran laboratorio de pociones, con un mural especialmente dibujado para ella. No tenía gran habilidad para dibujar, pero estaba segura de que Severus me brindaría la ayuda que necesitara y me permitiría disfrutar del amargado y hosco profesor de pociones, pintando una habitación para una niña de cuatro años y medio.

\- Quiero que las luces en su habitación, sean brillantes llamas de colores en frascos de vidrio. Que cuelguen del tejado. Repisas para colocar todos los implementos, animales en frascos. Aunque de eso no estoy tan segura, creo que es un poco cruel. - enumeré los detalles mientras el profesor y yo, nos dirigíamos a la chimenea. Sonreía ante el plan que tenía armado en mi cabeza.

\- Qué bueno que no tenemos un bebé... - dijo a modo de chiste y antes de que pudiera quejarme, nos vimos consumidos por las llamas.

No queríamos llamar la atención, así que Severus había decidido utilizar la chimenea de la escuela, para luego des encoger la silla de ruedas y para que yo pudiera usarla.

\- Entonces, dejaremos los muebles y la pintura por encargo y nos dedicaremos a encontrar un obsequio. Aunque en verdad dudo que podamos superar, los regalos de navidad.

\- Soy terrible para las compras, así que yo me encargaré de la habitación y tú te encargarás de los obsequios. - me informó mientras tomaba mi lista para la habitación perfecta.

\- ¿Estará bien si me quedo sola, en la reconstruida tienda de juguetes? - no podía negarme, pero los recuerdos me erizaban la piel.

El profesor pareció dudar por unos minutos y me di cuenta de que los recuerdos también le hacían pensar que quizá no era tan buena idea. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que volviera a repetirse el mismo incidente, del cual había sido víctima y donde casi había perdido la vida?

\- No debería tomar mucho tiempo. - dijo tras un gran momento de reflexión. - Y si algo ocurre... - se inclinó hasta estar a mí altura, sosteniendo mi mano derecha y junto con mi varita. - demuestra tú espíritu Gryffindor.

Se marchó tras besar mi frente y acordar que nos encontraríamos en el Caldero Chorreante, tras terminar con nuestras respectivas listas. Si quería planificar un safari mágico, necesitaba muchas cosas y visitar Gringotts para obtenerlas. Al menos, el dinero necesario.

\- Creo que quizá debería preguntarle a Ron primero, antes de que Hagrid se aparezca con un dragón en la madriguera o algo. - sonreí y sin poderlo evitar, mientras empujaba mi silla de ruedas y de camino al banco mágico. Aún y después de tanto tiempo, continuaba en reparación y un gran vacío, al no ver a un enorme dragón sobre el tejado.

Me pregunté si tomaría mucho tiempo, el conseguir el dinero, debido a las bajas que el banco había tenido y el cambio de personal. La decoración era casi la misma y los trabajadores quizá también, aunque no podría decirlo con certeza.

\- Si está casada, debe declarar para qué utilizará el dinero. Política del ministerio de magia. - me dijeron en un gruñido y dejé escapar un chasquido con mi lengua.

Como fuera, escribiría cualquier tontería en el pergamino y no habría problema. Redacté que necesitaba dinero para amueblar una habitación infantil y no mentía al respecto, aunque no dijera para qué clase de niño lo estaba haciendo. También escribí que compraría un par de juguetes con el mismo fin.

Supuse que el profesor escribiría lo mismo, de necesitar dinero o dejar los muebles por encargo. Esperaba que no tuviera problemas con la pintura, me preocupaba las historias sobre los duendes y las ollas de oro, el arco iris.

Mi cámara no había sido abierta tras mis cuatro años de coma y me causó curiosidad que Ronald no me hubiese pedido dinero para la manutención de Rose. Me imaginé que no habíamos tenido tiempo de discutirlo.

No quería vaciar la cámara, Severus tenía razón y dependíamos de su salario y no deseaba volver a casa y pedirles dinero a mis padres. Sería realmente vergonzoso, después de haberles borrado sus mentes.

\- Con un par de bolsas debería bastar. - me dije a mí misma, cargando pequeñas bolsas de cuero y llenas de galeones. - ¿cuánto podría costar?

No creía poder encontrar cebras en el callejón Diagon, pero sí podía encontrar algo relacionado con unicornios. Eran realmente raros, pero quizá tendría suerte.

\- Aquí hay muñecos de felpa que el niño puede nombrar y son casi reales, jugará con su hija y como si estuviera vivo.

\- ¿Y cómo se detiene?

\- Simplemente aplaudiendo. - dijo el hombre dentro de la juguetería y sonreí al ver a un oso de felpa, seguirme y bailar mientras reproducía una canción infantil, mágicamente. Jalaba las faldas de mi túnica y esperaba que bailara con él o ella.

\- Lo siento, amiguito, pero no puedo caminar.

El oso de felpa me miró atentamente y como si intentara comprender lo que le decía, lo que me pareció imposible. Dejó de reproducir música ante mi negativa de bailar y comenzó a brillar con suaves luces de colores que brotaban de sus ojos e iluminaban el suelo a nuestros pies.

\- Está diseñado para calmar el llanto de los bebés, con luces suaves y sonidos para arrullar. Es mercancía nueva y estoy seguro de que su hija de cuatro años lo amará. Es adaptable a la edad del niño en cuestión, puede seguirle los pasos hasta al niño más travieso. Eso sí, no les gusta mojarse y tampoco los juegos bruscos. Si el niño es muy destructivo, el muñeco de felpa simplemente romperá el encantamiento y se convertirá en un juguete cualquiera.

La magia nunca dejaba de sorprenderme y me dije a mí misma que Rose lo amaría. Un muñeco de felpa que pudiera responder cuando dijera su nombre y seguirle los pasos, jugar con ella. Quizá era un poco perturbador, pero no lo sabría sino hasta comprarlo.

\- ¿Tiene otras criaturas?

\- Hipogrifos... creo que hay un unicornio, aunque ese es mucho más especial y hace cosas realmente distintas al resto.

\- Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea.

Por Rose era capaz de lo que fuera, pagar la cantidad más desorbitante que pudiera imaginar.


	45. Chapter 45

Lo siento, he tenido un sin fin de diligencias y contra tiempos. Muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad que siempre me animan a seguir adelante. Espero de todo corazón que les guste y por favor comenten si leen o pasan de visita.

También si tienen telegram o whatsapp, pueden dejarme sus números en mensaje privado y los añadiré por si tienen alguna cosa que deseen decirme personalmente. Muchos besos y que tengan un buen día.

~ Capítulo 45: _¡Feliz cumpleaños Rose!_

Mientras limpiaba la habitación para colocar los nuevos muebles, me había encontrado con un libro diferente de aquellos que hubiese leído o visto siquiera. No tenía título y su cubierta verde terciopelo, me dio indicios de que quizá le pertenecía a Severus. Estaba tan ocupado en su laboratorio, dibujando un mural en miniatura para mí, que ni siquiera notaría que lo tenía en mi poder.

 _"Minerva dijo que me haría bien, tener un diario. No soy una chica y definitivamente está loca si cree que documentaré cada día que pase confinado en éstas paredes. Es realmente desagradable que tu vida dependa de otra persona. Que esa persona tenga que defenderte mientras miras y callas, sin poder valerte por ti mismo._

 _Ese juicio en mi contra, ¡por Morgana que prefería estar muerto! Qué gran humillación, yo, Severus Snape, reducido a nada. Bueno, nunca he sido algo... precisamente hablando."_

Acaricié la parte posterior de mi cuello con cierta incomodidad y no dejé de preguntarme si tras aquellos terribles meses que había pasado confinado en su despacho y en los terrenos de Hogwarts, se había convertido en aquel terrible monstruo con el que había convivido los primeros días de nuestro matrimonio. Se había comportado con más ira de la habitual y de algún modo, comencé a sentirme culpable de nuevo. Su caligrafía era torpe y oscura, como si hubiese puesto más tinta de la habitual y más presión en el pergamino de la necesaria.

Pasé la página con mucho cuidado y me encontré con un dibujo de una mujer. Sus cabellos eran largos y negros, con ojos tan oscuros como el ébano y hundidos, dándole la apariencia de ahogada o como si hubiese atravesado por una terrible enfermedad. No era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto y me recordaba mucho al profesor Snape.

Brinqué sobresaltada al escuchar la chillona voz de Winky a mi lado, haciéndome cerrar el libro de golpe y llevarme una mano al pecho para recuperar el aliento.

\- Winky lamenta haberla asustado, pero el amo Snape desea hablar con usted en su estudio.

 **HGSS**

Asentí de inmediato, ocultando el libro entre los pliegues de mi túnica y preguntándome si debía dejarlo en alguna parte, antes de hablar con él. Resolví esconderlo entre mis textos escolares y una vez que estuve segura de que no lo encontraría, comencé a empujar mi silla hacia su estudio. Los elfos habían movido los muebles de tal forma que pudiera desplazarme con comodidad, aunque algunas veces no podía evitar chocar con las patas de alguna mesa o quedar atrapada entre muebles muy largos.

Al entrar en su estudio, Severus se puso de pie y pude darme cuenta de los pergaminos sobre su escritorio y algunos libros que me imaginé eran referencias. Rodeó la mesa y tomando la silla de visitas, se sentó a mi lado para que pudiéramos estar al mismo nivel de conversación.

\- Creo que ya he acabado. - me dijo con su dulzura no acostumbrada y que sólo reservaba para mí. - espero que la pintura sea del color adecuado, no estaba muy seguro de las decisiones que tomé al respecto. - dio una gran inspiración y añadió. - pero sin duda que la habitación de una niña, no puede estar pintada de negro y sumida en la oscuridad total. Al menos no es sano que se parezca mucho al laboratorio original.

Asentí mientras sostenía sus manos entre las mías, de la mejor forma que podía, recordando las palabras que había estado leyendo en aquel diario que había encontrado y sintiendo de pronto, una incómoda necesidad de reafirmarle mi cariño. Se separó de todas formas y al ponerse de pie, tuve unos pocos segundos para pensar a solas. Me daba la espalda y ponía en orden los pergaminos.

\- Severus... - dije casi en un murmullo y se dio la vuelta tras unos segundos. Me observó con una débil sonrisa en las esquinas de sus labios. Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho y mi corazón latía rápidamente, en tanto que podía escucharlo en mis oídos. - He estado pensando... no tenemos que ir a esa fiesta de cumpleaños si no quieres. No quisiera que te sintieras incómodo, presionado por tener que socializar y causar una buena impresión. Tampoco tienes que ayudarme con esto de la habitación, no quisiera que pensaras que intento obligarte de alguna forma.

El profesor me miró como si no entendiera mi repentino decaimiento. La razón por la que hubiera cambiado de parecer radicalmente. Regresó sobre sus pasos y sentándose en la silla, tomó mis manos con gran delicadeza. Apenas y podía decir que las sostenía, con un delicado toque de casualidad perceptible.

\- Sobreviviré. - me informó, cuando sus manos se separaron de las mías y sostuvieron mi rostro, acariciando mis pómulos con sus pulgares. - además, ahora podré tachar el pintar una habitación para un niño, de esas cosas por hacer y que creí nunca haría en toda mi vida. Al menos puedo decir que hice algo diferente.

Tragué un par de lágrimas y en muy poco tiempo ya lo había olvidado, mirándolo con su blanca y pulcra camisa, arremangada hasta los codos y trazando figuras con pintura negra, tras haber pintado la habitación con un suave lila. Dibujaba un laboratorio con pociones de diferentes colores y me agradaba la vista de su concentración, poniendo especial atención a los detalles y mientras que yo observaba como si me encontrara hipnotizada.

\- ¿Encontraste un regalo? - me preguntó sin alzar la vista de su trabajo y a modo de conversación. Asentí aunque no pudiera verme y de pronto comencé a sonreír como me imaginé que Rose sonreiría de ver su obsequio.

\- Espera aquí, te lo mostraré.

Severus asintió también y luego de ir y volver con el obsequio, lo encontré recargado en la vieja mesa de noche cubierta con sábanas para protegerla de la pintura y sonriéndome con un extraño gesto de complicidad. Tenía un unicornio de felpa entre mis manos y tras decir unas pequeñas palabras _"mágicas",_ el unicornio prácticamente cobró vida y galopó a nuestro alrededor, sacudiendo la cabeza y causándole gran sorpresa a Winky, quien traía una bandeja con vino y fiambres. El juguete en cuestión tenía un cuerno transparente y muy brillante, iluminándose en colores y con música, además de un sonido que se asemejaba mucho a su par real. Pensé que el profesor ni siquiera lo consideraría un buen regalo, pero y hasta parecía divertido con sus trucos.

Aplaudí y se detuvo, tomándolo del suelo y acariciando su pequeño cuerno con dos de mis dedos. Severus no salía de su asombro y cruzándose de brazos, arqueó una de sus cejas mientras alzaba mi vista para encontrarme con sus negros ojos.

\- Me pregunto qué es lo que vendrá después. - dijo mientras giraba en dirección de su trabajo y volvía a tomar la pintura. - estoy seguro de que le gustará.

\- El vendedor dice que hace algo realmente especial, pero aún no he podido descubrir qué es. De todos modos, estoy segura de que Rose encontrará la forma.

Durante medio día, Severus y yo íbamos de aquí para allá, aunque él tenía más trabajo que yo. Los muebles esperaban afuera de la habitación y los elfos se las habían arreglado para que ocuparan poco espacio. Quité las sábanas para mirar y acariciar la madera, dándome cuenta de que él había tenido razón y que los centauros eran grandes constructores. La madera era hermosa y el acabado resultaba perfecto, además de las hermosas manijas con forma de pequeños tubos de ensayo dorados y más tallado a los pies de la cama y las mesas. Un pequeño laboratorio.

\- Éstos muebles son preciosos. - dije en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el profesor pudiera oírme.

\- Así es, el trabajo es realmente satisfactorio. Presta atención al librero.

Me di cuenta de que tenía una especie de tapa de madera que podía abrir y mantener plegada. Al abrirla era la perfecta mesita para que Rose pudiera sentarse y dibujar, además de tener muchos pergaminos y tinta, tubos de ensayo y material para pociones.

\- Por supuesto que no son muestras como las que yo usaría. Lo que menos queremos es un accidente. Simplemente son pequeños materiales de corto efecto y me aseguré de que, al mezclarlos, ninguno explote o cause algún tipo de reacción no deseada.

De pronto me llené de emoción y me dije que Rose amaría su nueva habitación y por supuesto, quedarse a dormir, pudiendo recorrer Hogwarts con nosotros y ver a su padre más a menudo. Me llevé una mano al pecho y la otra al rostro, secando mis lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Señora Hermione, tiene correo.

Al rasgar una de las cartas, noté la caligrafía de Ron y por un momento me eché a reír en voz baja. Nunca había mejorado mucho su letra y eso que siempre había insistido en que debía practicar.

 ** _Hermione_**

 _Lavander me ha dejado con el dilema de planificar una fiesta infantil y tengo que admitir que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo complacer a Rose. ¿Tienes alguna idea? Sé que quiere cebras, animales, pero... ¿unicornios? ¿Acaso tiene alguna idea de lo raros que son éstos?_

Tomé uno de los pergaminos del pequeño escritorio plegable de Rose y comencé a redactar mi idea para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Hagrid parecía entusiasmado con Rose y estaba segura de que no se opondría a impartirle sus conocimientos sobre criaturas mágicas. Digamos que se sentiría en su elemento y podría jugar con muchos niños que seguramente lo verían como un enorme campo de juegos ambulante.

Me di cuenta de que aunque no recordaba mucho de la decoración de su primera habitación, que prácticamente revivía la misma escena pero con Severus. Estaba sentada en el suelo y a su lado, sobre muchos artículos del profeta y ayudando a terminar el trabajo. De vez en cuando recibía un beso en la mejilla que según él, era para mantener el espíritu en nuestro trabajo. La motivación.

Al trabajar, no pude evitar prestar atención a los artículos del Profeta que teníamos a nuestros pies y uno de ellos, llamó mi atención poderosamente.

 _"Severus Snape bajo la lupa ministerial. Un hombre con semejante prontuario ni siquiera debería ser profesor."_

De cara a su interrogatorio y al mío, las noticias y especulaciones se volvían cada vez más ridículas. Al escuchar la forma en que retenía el aliento, el profesor dejó de pintar y a un par de centímetros de mí, ladeó su cabeza para mirarme.

\- Por eso los puse en el suelo. - me dijo en voz baja. - me imagino que no tienen nada mejor de qué hablar y se volverán locos al saber que estoy casado con la excelentísima, Hermione Granger.

Había en su tono de voz, un ligero resentimiento que me hizo sentir un poco incómoda y recordando todo lo que había leído en su diario. Además de violentar su privacidad, también era el motivo de muchas de sus desgracias actuales.

 _\- Lo siento..._ \- dije en voz baja y al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente. Odiaba la forma en que el maleficio quebraba mi espíritu. Severus sacudió la cabeza de inmediato y acortando la distancia entre ambos, sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y me observó fijamente a los ojos.

\- No como si realmente me importara lo que piensan.

\- Claro que sí. - se me escapó al recordar cuán desdichado había sido, por decirlo de alguna forma, al ser defendido por Harry y controlado en todo sentido. Al pensar cuánto le importaba que lo demás lo vieran como la nada misma.

\- Antes de tenerte, Hermione, pero no ahora. La única opinión sobre mí que importa, es la tuya y la de Rose Weasley. Lo demás me tiene sin mucho cuidado.

 **HGSS**

Tenía un poco de tiempo libre mientras el profesor continuaba con su trabajo y la habitación muy pronto comenzó a tomar forma, mientras yo me encontraba inmersa en la lectura de su diario. Sabía que no debía y sin embargo a cada página que leía, sentía que me acercaba más al hombre con el que vivía.

 _"Día cuatro de éste encierro, me quedo sin materiales para más pociones. Supongo que Minerva podría traerme más. Detesto tener que hacer una lista de compras y justificar los pagos, pudiendo hacerlo por mí mismo. No necesito una niñera, ni explicar todo lo que hago._

 _Hoy tuve otra pesadilla."_

Pasé la página y encontré otro dibujo. Lily Evans y parecía estar muerta, con agresivos matices rojos en su cabello. Su rostro se veía pálido, aunque simplemente fuese un pedazo de papel. Me causó gran impresión y no podía sacarme la imagen de la cabeza.

 _"Mientras más tiempo paso dentro de éste despacho, más creo que puedo oír su voz. Algunas veces creo que puedo verla en los espejos y vidrios alrededor del despacho. Sabe que no puedo escapar y me tortura con la idea."_

Mientras leía en el sofá, apenas y me percataba del tiempo que pasaba. Volví a brincar sobresaltada, en cuanto Severus salió de mi vieja habitación y secándose las manos de pintura, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Apenas y pude ocultar el libro bajo uno de los cojines y tratando de lucir inocente, crispando mis manos sobre dichos cojines.

\- Creo que ya he terminado por hoy... - me dijo mientras masajeaba los cansados músculos de la parte posterior de su cabeza. - por supuesto que pintar con magia es mucho más fácil, pero hay detalles que quedan mejor si son hechos a mano.

\- Estoy segura de que el resultado final le encantará.

\- Veritaserum. - colocó el vaso de jugo de calabaza en la mesa del sofá y de pronto sentí miedo de confesar alguna cosa que no debiera.

 **HGSS**

Aguardé pacientemente mientras el profesor tomaba una decisión sobre qué preguntar primero. No tenía tantos secretos como él y de pronto me aterró la idea de no poder encontrar fuerzas en mí interior, para superar los efectos del suero de la verdad.

\- Hermione... - dijo casi en un susurro, mientras nos encontrábamos sentados a la mesa en el comedor y finalmente con la oportunidad de comer algo tras nuestro arduo trabajo. Más el de Severus que mío, por supuesto. - ¿Eres feliz?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo cuestionarme si el profesor quería ayudarme o simplemente sonsacarme la información que no se atrevía a preguntarme mientras no estaba bajo los efectos de la pócima.

\- Sí. - dije con una sonrisa. En aquel momento, no quise luchar contra el suero de la verdad. - cada día que pasa, me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que mi vida dio un giro realmente radical, quizá no está tan mal y que si cambiara ahora mismo, nuevamente, me sentiría realmente desconsolada.

Su suspiro de alivio, me conmovió y me di cuenta de que había podido apartar un gran peso de sus hombros. Podía entender por qué necesitaba comprobar si era feliz todo el tiempo, era la primera vez que podía vivir un romance correspondido.

El resto de las preguntas habían sido las obvias y referentes a nuestros _"delitos"._ Intenté resistirme lo mejor que pude y Severus pareció feliz con el progreso que había hecho. Esperé pacientemente y hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá junto a mí, intentando leer su diario y prestando atención a sus movimientos para que no supiera lo que hacía.

 _"Día diez de éste ridículo encierro. El ministerio de magia ha propuesto una descabellada ley matrimonial y me preocupa pensar que aparte de soportar toda ésta tortura, también tenga que encontrar una esposa. Jamás podré amar a una mujer como amé a Evans, eso ni pensarlo._

 _Además, qué mujer podría encontrarme algún atractivo. Soy un ex convicto, quién podría quererme."_

Volví a sentir aquella desagradable presión en mi pecho, así que guardé el diario bajo los cojines y de alguna forma me las arreglé para sentarme a su lado. Se había quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada en su mano sobre el posa brazos del sofá, lo que me permitió recostarme con mi cabeza en su pecho y rodearme con su otro brazo. El movimiento provocó un respingo en mi esposo y no pude sentirme más contenta y relajada. Yo conocía al hombre bajo las miles de capas y tenía la dicha de presenciarlo todos los días, a toda hora.

\- ¿Hermione? - inquirió aún con los ojos cerrados y su voz envió chispas de excitación a través de mi cuerpo.

\- Shh... - dije, besando su cuello con dulzura. - vuelve a dormir. Yo sólo tengo un poco de frío.

Cerró sus brazos a mí alrededor, acomodándome lo más cerca que el mueble nos lo permitiera.

\- ¿Mejor? - me preguntó mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

\- Sí, te lo agradezco.

Permanecí en silencio mientras escuchaba la profunda respiración del profesor y el rítmico latido de su corazón en mi oído.

\- Algo te preocupa. - escuché su voz, al cabo de unos minutos. No era una pregunta, pero me hizo cuestionarme si aún estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum.

\- Nada en verdad, simplemente que creo que eres un hombre maravilloso. Me siento realmente afortunada de ser tu esposa. Si nos condenaran a permanecer encerrados en el despacho por meses, creo que tendría todo lo que necesito. Excepto a Rose, pero...

Finalmente abrió sus ojos y cortó mis palabras con un beso realmente húmedo y cálido. De alguna forma se las arregló para sentarme sobre sus piernas y continuar besándome, respirando en la suave esencia de mis cabellos. Se sonrojó ante mis palabras y mi sonrisa, acariciando mis mejillas con suavidad y murmurando contra mis labios.

\- Contigo... soportaría cualquier encierro.

\- Estoy tan ansiosa. - admití sin contenerme ni un minuto más. - nuestro interrogatorio, el maleficio, la fiesta y la habitación. Hay tantos cambios...

\- Un día a la vez, así es como pude soportarlo.

Por supuesto, su diario era la prueba perfecta de todo lo que había tenido que soportar.


	46. Chapter 46

Espero que tuvieran una buena navidad y hayan recibido todo lo que pidieron. O si no, espero que lo reciban muy pronto. Ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo. Les deseo el mejor de los días y felices fiestas para todos.

~ Capítulo 46: _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rose!_

Aquella noche intentaba concentrarme en mis deberes, pero las manos de Severus me rodeaban por la cintura y su nariz no dejaba de acariciar mi cuello. Sus dedos descendían por mis desnudos muslos y aunque no podía sentirlo, la vista me resultaba de lo más sensual mientras enroscaba uno de sus dedos en las bandas elásticas de mi ropa interior. Tenía una de sus camisas, apenas abrochada en el abdomen y enmarcando el principio de mis pechos, dejándole mucho a la imaginación al profesor. Si tan sólo pudiera explotar su imaginación en otro momento. Reí divertida y Severus lo tomó como aval para continuar con sus caricias.

\- Si no te has dado cuenta, intento terminar mis deberes...

\- _Engorgio, 1942 y durante la revolución industrial._ \- contestó mi cuestionario en voz baja y con sus labios presionándose contra mi cuello, mientras yo trataba de anotar las respuestas y aunque mis manos temblaban ante la excitación que comenzaba a bullir dentro de mí y gracias a sus caricias.

\- Mañana tendremos que estar en la madriguera, para decorar. Hagrid parece muy contento con la idea. Ha estado hablando de eso desde muy temprano.

\- Al ritmo en el que vamos, su habitación ya debería estar terminada para el fin de semana.

\- Podría quedarse de sábado a domingo, aunque ya que tenemos que cumplir con la cláusula de procreación.

Besó una de mis mejillas y con un fluido movimiento de sus manos, mis pergaminos, tintero y plumas, se acomodaron pulcramente en la cómoda junto a la cama. La chimenea se encendió un par de segundos después y el fulgor suave de las llamas, enmarcó los interesantes rasgos faciales de Severus.

\- Siempre podremos hacerlo, una vez que se duerma. - me dijo suavemente, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. - Buenas noches.

Viernes por la mañana, no podía esperar por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose. Durante el desayuno, mi mente divagaba en las miles de cosas por hacer y el profesor no dejaba de contemplarme con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, mientras yo continuaba haciendo picadillo mi omelette, aparentemente muy distraída como para comer.

Prácticamente estuve en mi mundo durante todo el día, en medio de las clases. Lavander continuaba lamentándose el no poder asistir y quería que tomásemos todas las fotografías posibles. En medio de nuestra clase de transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall parecía divertida con mis preguntas sobre la transfiguración de objetos en animales.

\- No puedo imaginarme a Severus, organizando una fiesta. - me dijo mientras nos quedábamos solas tras el final de la lección. Su sorpresa me hizo querer referirle el resto del plan.

\- Y está decorando una habitación entera para ella. Compramos muebles nuevos y estoy segura de que le encantará, una vez que la vea.

La profesora se llevó ambas manos al pecho y pareció conmovida, mientras recorríamos los pasillos y de camino al comedor. No dejaba de pensar que a pesar de todos los cambios, volvía a tener la tan deseada familia feliz que tanto había soñado y no podía pedir nada mejor.

Al alcanzar el comedor, el profesor Snape sostuvo mis manos con suma delicadeza y besándolas, me guió hasta mi asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Podía escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes a mí alrededor, pero había decidido ignorarlos y poner mi mejor sonrisa para responder a sus preguntas.

\- Rose ni siquiera se imagina lo que le espera. - escuché la voz de Ron a mi lado, lo que atrajo mi atención y me permitió ignorar las miradas sobre mí. Estaba muy feliz y la verdad es que yo me sentía tan contenta como él. - Hagrid estuvo hablando conmigo sobre la fiesta y ya no estoy tan seguro sobre quién es el agasajado. Si él o nuestra hija.

Me reí sin poderlo evitar y durante unos instantes, me pareció sentir una curiosa mirada sobre la punta de mi cabeza. Giré mi rostro para observar y mis ojos hicieron contacto con la oscura mirada de Severus. Su expresión me resultaba indescifrable desde donde estaba, pero no podía evitar pensar que sintiera celos de mi cercanía con Ronald.

 **HGSS**

Al volver al despacho, el profesor estaba ocupado en la habitación de Rose. Se había tomado el trabajo realmente en serio y mientras lo veía de espaldas, terminando de pintar las paredes, sentí que debía explicarle lo que había sucedido durante la comida.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Severus? - dije con el tono de voz más casual que pude en ese momento, aunque me sentía un poco aprehensiva. Esperaba que no estuviera enfadado, no había dicho nada desde mi retorno. - Ron está muy emocionado por la fiesta de cumpleaños. Estoy segura de que Rose enloquecerá en cuanto vea todo lo que tenemos preparado para ella.

Al no obtener respuesta, comencé a preocuparme y me preparé para pensar en todas las excusas que se me ocurrieran. Sólo se me ocurrió que yo era su esposa y tenía que confiar en mí.

\- Es una fiesta de cumpleaños, lo lógico es que haya felicidad. Risas. - dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

\- No te estoy pidiendo excusas, ¿o sí? - dijo Severus de pronto, dándose la vuelta y apartando un par de brochas y latas de pintura de su camino.

\- ¿Acaso has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho? - le pregunté y el profesor se encogió de hombros.

\- No estoy seguro, estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía. Dime... ¿te estabas disculpando por alguna cosa?

Me llevé una mano al pecho y sin poderlo evitar, comencé a reír, sintiéndome aliviada. Severus arqueó sus cejas sin entender lo que estaba pasando y encogiéndose de hombros, decidió volver a su trabajo.

\- Lo siento, creo que me preocupaba que pensaras algo malo, tras verme reír con Ron.

El profesor dejó de pintar y tras secarse el sudor de la frente, sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor y su camisa ligeramente húmeda y adherida a su delgado cuerpo, besando mi frente con mucha sensualidad, tras levantarme de la silla. Sus ojos destellaban con un fulgor tan atractivo, que me hizo suspirar.

\- _Tú eres mía y de nadie más. Espero que lo sepas..._

Sonreí, aunque me sentía un poco incómoda de que mis pies no tocaran el suelo y Severus lo resolvió con sentarnos en el sofá y tomar un poco de té, con un trozo de pastel.

\- Tengo que admitir que me puse un poco celoso. - dijo el profesor, dando un par de bocados al pastel y para distraerse con algo, evitando mi mirada sobre su sonrojado rostro.

\- Tú lo dijiste, que te pertenecía. - reafirmé tras terminarme mi taza de té y mi trozo de pastel, dedicándole una mirada que esperaba fuese seductora. Pareció surtir efecto puesto que el profesor dejó su taza y su postre, abalanzándose suavemente sobre mí, recostándome en el sofá y aprisionándome con su peso en el mueble.

Pasó cierto tiempo antes de que me percatara de mis alrededores, distraída con las caricias que las manos de Severus, ávidas, despertaban por todo mí ser. Una chispa que me recorría desde la última raíz de mi cabello, mi pecho y muriendo entre mis piernas. Realmente deseaba poder moverlas, abrazarlo con ellas y saciar mi deseo.

\- Tenemos que marcharnos. - apenas y logré murmurar, con mis labios apoyados en su cuello.

 **HGSS**

Arribar a la madriguera, nuevamente, había resultado un viaje por demás de interesante. El profesor se encontraba realmente aprehensivo y me pregunté por un momento, si tendría que tirar de él y hasta cruzar la puerta. Por fortuna trataba con un adulto y no con un niño, así que sólo necesité un par de palabras para convencerlo.

El ambiente era un poco pesado, así que creí que lo mejor era distraerme con la decoración y tantear el ambiente, al momento de acercarme a la señora Weasley, quien colgaba serpentinas que salían desde la punta de su varita.

Bajó de un pequeño taburete en el que estaba apoyada, en una esquina de la casa, recibiéndome al fin con un gran abrazo. Murmuró en mi oído que estaba muy aliviada de que Rose finalmente se quedara con nosotros, también recibiendo a Severus de forma muy calurosa.

Al final de cuentas, parecía que la celebración era suficiente para limar un poco las asperezas.

De inmediato me concentré en las tareas que tenía pautadas. Iba de aquí para allá, colocando fuentes con ponche y galletas, golosinas de todos los sabores que me podía imaginar y adornos muy coloridos, con porta vasos y acomodando los regalos a un lado.

\- Rose está realmente impaciente, Ginny trata de mantenerla entretenida. - nos dijo el señor Weasley, moviendo su varita con suavidad y cubriendo las mesas en el patio, con manteles temáticos de animales que deseaba saber cómo había conseguido. - interesante lo que Harry puede encontrar en tiendas muggles.

Muy pronto me eché a reír y hasta me dio la impresión de que Severus había estado a punto de sonreír. Mientras nos encargábamos de ayudar con la decoración y los juegos, el profesor no dejaba de prestar atención a mis gestos de felicidad y tenía problemas para contenerse y no besarme mientras la familia Weasley no miraba.

\- Me gusta verte sonreír. - me dijo en voz baja, arrojando sus brazos sobre mi cuello. Tenía mi silla de ruedas frente a la mesa principal y supervisaba que el gran pastel quedara en el centro, en el lugar correcto. Era un hermoso postre de cuatro pisos con rayas como cebras y un gran unicornio en el último piso.

\- Oh Merlín, cómo no sonreír con un pastel tan gracioso como ese.

Continué sonriendo al sentir un beso en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y habría subido de tono, de no ser por un débil sonido. Como si alguien se aclarara la garganta. Ginny se encontraba a pocos centímetros de nosotros y ataba globos y cintas a las mesas. Nos sonreía con un gesto de picardía y ni Severus ni yo, pudimos evitar sonrojarnos.

\- Ya veo que algunos disfrutan de los preparativos. - nos dijo y el profesor trató de distraerse con el orden exacto de los platillos en la mesa. Sudaba frío y Ginny reía ante nuestra clara expresión de bochorno. - ¡Oh vamos, ni que les hubiese atrapado robando algo o cometiendo un crimen!

Reí con mi mejor amiga, halando las túnicas de Severus para que se inclinara y me diera el beso que no había podido darme, tras su interrupción. Nos besamos por unos cortos minutos, sonriéndonos el uno al otro y al separarnos, Ron se encontraba de pie a un par de mesas de distancia y prácticamente petrificado con la vista.

 **HGSS**

Me sentía un poco incómoda con la idea de encontrarme en una fiesta de cumpleaños, sin Lavander Brown para supervisar el trabajo. Confiaba en mis decisiones, pero tenía miedo de que Ron no pudiera controlarse y comenzar otra discusión. También me preocupaba que Rose no disfrutara la fiesta, ya que su _madre_ no se encontraba en casa.

Me había esmerado tanto con las decoraciones alusivas a sus deseos, que necesitaba su aprobación y sentía que me partiría el corazón, literalmente, si la fiesta resultaba un desastre.

Aunque me distraje de pensarlo, al ver la gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas que Hagrid había traído consigo. Jaulas grandes, pequeñas, cadenas para tirar de ellos, todo un verdadero zoológico que me trajo gratos recuerdos.

\- Jamás le había visto sonreír de esa forma, es como un niño en una confitería. - me dijo Severus en voz baja, mientras miraba el reloj de la sala de estar y contaba las horas para la fiesta.

Tras un par de minutos, una gran cantidad de risas se escucharon mientras Rose y sus primos descendían las escaleras de la madriguera. No tardó en arrojarse a los brazos de Severus, quien ésta vez simplemente se inclinó en el suelo y la sostuvo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Estaba realmente emocionada y sus ojos brillaban ante las promesas de una gran fiesta en su honor. No paraba de preguntar sobre los detalles y Ron continuaba diciendo que era un secreto y que necesitaba ser paciente.

Yo estaba tan ansiosa como ella y en medio de una de las habitaciones de la madriguera, donde Ginny me había permitido arreglarme para la fiesta, me encontré sentada en la cama y pensativa al respecto.

¿Quizá conseguiría que al final me llamara _mamá_? Me había esmerado tanto por encontrar un regalo perfecto y un buen tema de decoración, que sentía mi pulso acelerado y el latido de mi corazón en mi garganta.

Un delicado golpeteo en la puerta, interrumpió mis pensamientos, para darme cuenta de que el rostro de Ronald se asomaba por un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco, mirándome con una sonrisa que me pareció muy sincera.

\- Hiciste un trabajo increíble. - me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente entre los dos. Por un momento me sentí ligeramente atrapada, debido a mi imposibilidad de movimiento. Me preocupaba que Severus pudiera encontrarnos allí y pensar lo peor, cuando simplemente conversábamos. - Todas esas criaturas, la idea general, las galletas con formas de animales y la decoración. Debo admitir que a mí no se me habría ocurrido, ¡ni en un millón de años!

\- ¡Claro que no! Es por eso que yo soy la inteligente aquí. - respondí y no tardamos en reír, mientras suspiraba y contemplaba mis enfermas manos. Jamás me habría imaginado encontrarme en una situación como esta, que mi vida hubiese cambiado tanto y de pronto no sabía decir si me sentía cómoda con algunos de los cambios. La mirada casi centelleante de Ronald sobre mí, prácticamente me robaba el aliento y no pude evitar sonrojarme, desviando la vista.

\- Recuerdo su primer cumpleaños. Un año.

\- Yo también, bueno sólo un par de retazos. - dije con voz suave, llevándome una mano al pecho. - no pudimos celebrarlo como nos habría gustado, la guerra estaba en medio y apenas los cumplió, Voldemort hizo añicos la escuela y...

\- Te maldijo. - añadió Ron sin alzar la vista del suelo y con los puños apretados. - te maldijo y te apartó de mi lado, creí que enloquecería.

\- Ella era tan pequeña y tan dulce, muy tranquila. - decidí ignorar lo último que había dicho y simplemente concentrarme en los buenos momentos. De pronto sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sin darme cuenta, sentí una de las manos de Ronald, apoyando mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

Me resultaba realmente agradable permanecer así, sin discusiones y preocupaciones de ningún tipo, simplemente recordando los momentos más felices que habíamos tenido.

Pero no estábamos solos y Severus se encontraba de pie tras nosotros, mirándonos atentamente y en silencio.

\- La extraño tanto, no sabes cuanto. - inspiré en el diferente aroma de Ron, que de inmediato activó partes de mi cerebro que ni recordaba que existían. Recuerdos que creí haber perdido tras el coma.

\- Ella te adora, realmente le importas.

Me separé ligeramente y alcé mi vista finalmente, posándola en sus brillantes ojos que no me despegaban la vista a su vez. Aquel cariño tan devoto, no dejaba de hacer latir mi corazón como si me encontrara en una montaña rusa. Severus también me hacía sentir de la misma manera y en cierta forma, me sentía culpable de encontrarme sentada al lado de Ron, mientras estaba casada con el profesor.

Sentí que nuestros rostros se aproximaban lentamente y decidí colocar una de mis manos sobre sus labios, para recordarle dónde estábamos y quiénes eran nuestros cónyuges. Mientras nos separábamos, mis ojos finalmente hicieron contacto con la oscura y pesada mirada de Severus tras nosotros.

\- Severus... no sabía que estabas allí. - dije en apenas un murmullo y Ron volvió la vista, casi violentamente y ruborizado hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

Se puso en pie de inmediato y nos dejó solos, bajo un incómodo silencio. Había comenzado a temblar, mientras el profesor rodeaba la cama hasta sentarse a mi lado y yo comenzaba a pensar en miles de excusas para decir, desechando todas y cada una.

\- Lo siento, Severus. - dije finalmente, respirando profundamente. - soy una tonta y sin duda que no mereces una esposa como yo. Simplemente hablábamos de su primera fiesta de cumpleaños y los recuerdos no tardaron en sobrecogernos.

\- Aún no estás segura de qué vida prefieres. - me dijo y esas palabras me hicieron sentir como si mi corazón se cortara en miles de pedazos. - lo amas, me amas... pero no pueden ser ambos. Quizá necesitas más tiempo para decidirlo, quizá tomaste la decisión de manera apresurada.

Su mirada de decepción, volvió a humedecer mis ojos de lágrimas. Negué con la cabeza, tantas veces como pude, sosteniendo la suya entre mis manos y aunque intentara separarse de mí y marcharse.

\- _Te amo y quiero estar contigo, por favor confía en mí._ \- murmuré entre sus labios, besándolo delicadamente e intentando borrar la expresión de angustia de su rostro. - él intentó besarme y si no te amara, ¿crees que no me habría dejado llevar?

No supe si me había creído o no, pero no quería insistir tampoco. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y decidí esperar, permitirle que digiriera los hechos a su ritmo. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, percibir el sudor frío en las manos, pero no podía forzar más la situación.

\- Tenemos una fiesta qué celebrar y debemos estar listos. - fue lo único que dijo, pero me hizo suspirar con cierto alivio. Conocía al profesor cuando estaba enfadado y no veía nada de eso en aquel momento. - Hermione...

Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto de inmediato e intenté sonreír para disipar la tensión y demostrarle cuánto me importaba.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creo que Weasley y yo debemos hablar.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamé con preocupación, pero el profesor parecía decidido.

\- No hemos tenido el tiempo para hablar detenidamente. Y creo que te servirá un poco de reflexión a solas...

No supe qué había querido decir, pero no pude detenerlo y muy pronto se puso en pie y me dejó sola en la habitación, con el temor de que yo misma pudiera arruinar la fiesta de mi hija.


	47. Chapter 47

Hola, aquí les traigo otro capítulo y espero que les guste. Como siempre, les estoy deseando la mejor de las suertes y en lo que queda de éste año 2015. Ojalá todo vaya bien y si no es así, pues que mejore un poco. Muchos cariños y besos de mi parte. Yetsave, descuida, ella se va a dar cuenta de su error.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, significan mucho para mí. De verdad que sí.

Capítulo 47: _Reflexionar._

Durante ese tiempo que estuve a solas, Severus había tenido razón y tuve mucho qué reflexionar, dándome cuenta de que era tan culpable como Ron. Tenía que mantenerme alejada de Ronald y hasta ahora había fallado con mi cometido, tras haberle prometido lealtad y compromiso a nuestra relación. Aunque no podía explicarlo, el profesor Snape realmente me amaba y lo único que conseguía era herirlo. Le había obligado a casarse conmigo y aparte de toda la responsabilidad y el estrés emocional que eso representaba, no podía añadirle una decepción amorosa, cuando le había confesado cuánto yo lo amaba y tras haberle prometido que permaneceríamos juntos, sin importar nada ni nadie.

Ron se encontraba solo en la cocina e intentaba beber una copa de brandy para calmar los nervios. Sabía que el profesor lo seguiría y le exigiría una explicación que quizá no podía dar. Se mesaba el cabello constantemente y muy pronto, sus pesadillas se volvieron realidad. Severus entró en la cocina y tras cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado, tomó asiento frente a él en la mesa.

\- Dígamelo a ver si finalmente puedo comprenderlo. - dijo en un susurro forzado, intentando controlar la cólera y desagrado que sentía de sólo verlo. - Ama a la señorita Brown, pero se niega a enterrar el pasado y darse cuenta de que todo cambió y no puede volver atrás.

Un desagradable rubor, tiñó el pálido rostro de Ronald Weasley. Tenía que estar bromeando, el hombre que había martirizado a su mejor amigo por tantos años, siendo incapaz de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido durante su infancia.

\- ¿Todo esto es real o acaso estoy alucinando? Mi copa de brandy, de seguro está adulterada. ¿Acaso se está oyendo a sí mismo? Se atreve a darme un consejo, cuando fue incapaz de dejar a Harry en paz, recordándole que era el hijo del hombre que odiaba. Todos los días.

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver! - dijo con gran rabia, dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa. Sólo la ira de tantos años de insultos y abusos, le permitió a Ron sostenerle la vista a Severus. Ocupó una de las sillas frente a él y por primera vez, el profesor se dio cuenta de que era desafiado y que resultaba ser, un sentimiento totalmente diferente. No era lo mismo que ser desafiado por un pequeño Harry Potter o un adolescente lleno de hormonas y barros en la cara. Estaba hablando con un adulto, padre de una niña de cuatro años, aunque le costara aceptarlo en realidad. - amaba a su madre y su padre se atrevió a entrometerse en una relación que ya tenía los cimientos bien formados. ¡Todo era perfecto y su padre lo arruinó por completo!

\- Según entiendo, usted tampoco era el hombre perfecto. ¿Lo era? - dijo de forma acusadora, señalándolo con uno de sus temblorosos dedos. - ¿Acaso su _arrolladora_ personalidad, no lo habría arruinado de todos modos? ¿Se atreve a juzgarme por continuar amando a una mujer que significó todo para mi existencia? ¡Me brindó el placer de tener una hija! ¿Acaso entiende lo que significa? ¡Pudo haber sido mi esposa, pudimos tener una gran vida juntos!

Por primera vez, el profesor Snape se había quedado sin palabras y pudiendo analizar lo que alguien más hubiese dicho. Podía dominar su rabia y pensar detalladamente en la respuesta. Ron se sentía de la misma forma que él se había sentido con Lily, exceptuando que él sí había conseguido tener una hija con Hermione y en su caso, Harry ni siquiera era su hijo.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! - dijo en un murmullo, con los dientes apretados y haciendo un incómodo chirrido. - Estoy hablando de Hermione...

\- Es precisamente la misma historia. Usted continuó amando a la madre de Harry y fue incapaz de olvidarla y ahora me culpa de amar a Hermione y no poder sacarla de mi cabeza. - respondió mientras se señalaba la sien, con uno de sus dedos.

Hasta cierto punto, tenía que aceptar que quizá la discusión no llegaría a ninguna parte y lo mejor era sincerarse de una buena vez.

\- _Estoy enamorado de ella._ \- su voz sonó como un delicado susurro en el aire. - y si piensa que me voy a marchar y dejarle el camino libre, pues tendrá que pensarlo dos veces. No volveré a cometer el mismo error que cometí con la madre de Potter y si tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguir que le olvide, se lo juro que así será.

Ron respiró pesadamente, como si le faltara el aliento y no pudiera respirar. Los ojos de Severus centelleaban con gran determinación y por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, ambos se contemplaron a través de la mesa de la cocina. Todo parecía como en cámara lenta e incluso hasta la más delicada respiración, daba la apariencia de ser eterna.

\- Le sugiero que intente honrar a su esposa, la señorita Brown, y se olvide de la mía. Concentrarse simplemente en mejorar la relación entre Rose y su madre biológica, olvidar las diferencias que tengamos.

Se marchó sin esperar respuesta y al escuchar sus pasos en la escalera y verle entrar en la habitación, me pregunté si realmente habían conversado. No veía moretones, sangre o alguna lesión en su cuerpo. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro que me hizo retener el aliento, en cuanto se sentó a mi lado en la cama. No había podido cambiarme, no me atreví a moverme siquiera.

\- Tenías razón, Severus. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa. - le dije de inmediato, tomando sus manos entre las mías. - pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Te prometo que...

Pero el profesor Snape simplemente negó con la cabeza y temí que hubiese cometido un gran error y que ya no pudiera perdonarme.

Sus manos me rodearon por la cintura y un gran deseo, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, como un imán atraía hasta al más pequeño de los metales. Sus besos con gran ardid, me causaban mucho desconcierto y al mismo tiempo, la misma gran excitación que deseaba poder saciar.

Al separarnos e intentar recuperar el aliento, el profesor no tenía la misma expresión de confusión que yo. Sus manos temblaban y se encontraba intranquilo, lleno de una energía totalmente diferente.

\- Tienes que arreglarte para una fiesta. - murmuró en mi oído, apartando mis rizos y colocándolos tras mis orejas.

 **HGSS**

Tenía un traje de exploradora y acomodaba el de mi hija, mirando su expresión de felicidad mientras caminaba a mi lado e intentaba explicarle con sumo detalle, cada una de las criaturas en las jaulas y atadas en el patio. James y Albus parecían realmente emocionados con la idea de alimentarlos, mientras Hagrid sudaba frío por causar una adecuada impresión y no equivocarse.

\- ¡Mira, papá! - señaló Rose con gran entusiasmo, tras las piernas de Ronald mientras acariciaba a Buckbeak el hipogrifo. - qué mal que mami no está aquí para verlo.

Intenté no concentrarme en lo que había dicho y en cambio, disfrutar todos los arreglos que habíamos podido hacer. Los niños se llenaban de galletas y yo intentaba descifrar, el estatus de mí relación con el profesor Snape.

Caminaba a mi lado siempre, pero no decía mucho. Mi hija no dejaba de tirar de su mano y hacerle un sin fin de preguntas, que Severus parecía divertido de contestar. De alguna forma, siempre terminaban hablando de pociones.

\- ¡Hermione, Severus dice que puedo acariciar al hipogrifo!

\- ¿Ah sí? - le dije con una sonrisa, mientras el profesor se inclinaba para sostenerla y bajo nuestra atenta mirada. Su mano derecha temblaba, mientras Severus le alentaba a acariciar la cabeza de la criatura. - no tengas miedo, Buckbeak es un hipogrifo bien entrenado.

Rió entre los brazos del profesor, tras acariciar la cabeza de aquel animal mitológico, escuchando la descripción de Hagrid sobre su existencia. Los niños portaban pequeños cuadernos y tal cual una expedición, tachaban los animales de la lista.

\- ¡Ahora siguen las tortugas que escupen fuego! - exclamó mientras corría tras Hagrid y los demás niños.

\- ¡Ten mucho cuidado! - le advertí, mientras los miraba alejarse.

Los adultos nos encontrábamos en la mesa de bocadillos y el silencio podía percibirse fácilmente. La señora Weasley había comenzado a sonreír y después de servirse un poco de ponche, se acercó hasta mi silla de ruedas.

\- ¡Has tenido una idea realmente maravillosa! - me dijo, con gran alegría. - los niños se sienten como si estuvieran en un safari, descubriendo criaturas que jamás han visto. ¡Y los atuendos son realmente adorables!

No podía creer todo lo que habíamos conseguido hacer en tan poco tiempo y de pronto sentí mucha felicidad por el regalo que le había comprado. Comenzaba a pensar que se trataba del cumpleaños perfecto y me dije a mí misma, que tenía que hacer las cosas correctamente.

 **HGSS**

De alguna forma y mientras Ron y los niños estaban distraídos con los juegos de fiesta, completando un álbum con todas las criaturas vistas en el safari, decidí que era el mejor momento para hablar con Severus.

Aceptó acompañarme sin queja alguna y muy pronto nos separamos del grupo, para sentarnos entre los maizales y frente a un pequeño lago de apariencia turbia. Sólo el croar de las ranas nos hacía compañía, mientras yo intentaba organizar mis pensamientos. Sus manos me habían puesto en el suelo con extrema delicadeza y comenzaba a sentirme culpable otra vez, observando cuánto esmero y cuidado, tenía al tratarse de mí.

\- Lo siento tanto, Severus. - me disculpé de inmediato, poniendo mis ojos sobre la fauna y la flora de nuestros alrededores. - ha sido tan difícil, romper los lazos del pasado y es por ello que te debo una disculpa. Sé que últimamente no he sido una buena esposa y estás en lo correcto, si te sientes enfadado.

Guardé silencio y me dediqué a observar su rostro, con la esperanza de intentar comprender las palabras implícitas en su expresión. En aquello que no me decía, mientras sus ojos permanecían clavados sobre los míos.

Creía estar preparada para su rechazo, para soportar su ira. Era el cumpleaños de mi hija, pero comenzaba a pensar que no servía para otra cosa, más que para causar problemas. Haber estado en coma durante cuatro años, sólo era la punta del iceberg.

Mientras aguardaba por una respuesta, había comenzado a sentir desagradables náuseas y se lo adjudiqué a la preocupación que sentía, por herir los sentimientos del profesor. Mi corazón latía con absurda velocidad y creía que saldría rebotando por mi garganta.

\- _Te amo..._ \- me confesó con una gran determinación, en tanto que me tomó por sorpresa. - Y quizá sea un tonto por ello, pero si Weasley cree que pienso rendirme, así nada más, pues está muy equivocado.

Antes de que pudiera entender a qué se refería, sentí su cuerpo contra el mío y el cosquilleo de los maizales a nuestro alrededor, mientras Severus me recostaba contra la naturaleza.

\- _El tonto muchacho tiene razón, por desgracia._ \- me dijo mientras rodaba la vista y con los labios casi que fundidos contra la suave piel de mi cuello. - me tomó cierto tiempo, dejar de pensar tanto en Evans y también en cierto modo, no puedo culparte por experimentar lo mismo. Aunque no significa que vaya a abandonarte y menos ahora. No cometeré el mismo error que cometí con la madre de Potter y de algún modo, conseguiré que me ames de la misma forma o incluso más que a él.

Ahogó mis palabras con un beso húmedo, mordiendo mi labio inferior con cierta insistencia. No podía quejarme, hacía prácticamente todo lo que le había enseñado y de no ser por mi hija, nuestras caricias habrían tomado un carácter más sensual.

\- ¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí, Hermione!? - exclamó al vernos y ello me llevó a despegar los labios de los de Severus, para mirarla. De inmediato se sentó, acomodando un poco sus cabellos y ayudándome para hacer lo mismo. - ¡la fiesta está increíble y se la están perdiendo! Si no vamos rápido, me comeré todos los caramelos y no van a quedar para ustedes.

\- Y eso te causará un gran dolor de estómago. - dije mientras apartaba un par de cabellos de su pecoso rostro.

Escuchamos pasos en los maizales y nos encontramos frente a frente con Ron. Respiraba agitadamente y parecía haber recorrido parte del lugar, tratando de encontrar a Rose. Frunció el ceño al verme sentada en el suelo con el profesor, pero ya estaba cansada de dejarme influenciar por lo que pensaran los demás de mi nueva relación. Especialmente él.

\- No te separes del grupo, Rosie. - fue lo único que dijo, aunque me di cuenta de que no le despegaba la vista al profesor Snape.

\- ¡Estaba buscando a Severus! - dijo mi hija con una gran sonrisa, mientras el profesor me acomodaba en la silla. - quiero que me cargue para romper la piñata.

\- ¿Pero eso no es hacer trampa? - dije tras echarme a reír por unos cortos minutos.

\- ¡No! Trampa sería si se lo pidiera a Hagrid. ¡Sólo quiero muchos caramelos!

 **HGSS**

Disfrutaba de la vista, mientras Rose se encontraba sobre los hombros de Severus e intentaba romper su piñata, idéntica a ella y con gran realismo. Me resultaba realmente encantadora, mientras sus primos esperaban con rostros llenos de expectativa.

\- ¡Mira papá, mira lo que Severus y yo hicimos! - gritó al romper la piñata y observar los dulces caer. - mira cuántos caramelos tenemos... ¿¡no es genial!?

Al colocarla en el suelo, Rose no dejó de traernos dulces y aunque el profesor dijera que ya estaba satisfecho. Tuvimos que comer un par de caramelos debido a su insistencia, lo que me hizo reír, ya que para Severus era una experiencia totalmente nueva.

Quizá no había podido disfrutar de sus pasados cumpleaños, pero estaba segura que jamás olvidaría una fiesta como ésta y Rose ni siquiera parecía deprimida por la ausencia de Lavander. Me sentía realmente feliz de haber podido brindarle un gran momento a mi hija.

\- ¡Es hora de abrir los obsequios! - exclamó la señora Weasley y Rose chilló contenta, seguida de sus primos. Ansiaba que adorara su unicornio de felpa.

Uno tras otro, abría los obsequios mientras toda la familia se encontraba reunida en la mesa principal y alrededor del gran pastel. Mientras rasgaba el colorido papel de nuestro regalo, me pareció como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta y apenas podía contener mi ansiedad, sosteniendo una de las manos de Severus.

\- ¡Y este es de Severus y Hermione! - dijo en voz alta, mientras introducía sus pequeñas manos en la caja. - ¡Es un unicornio! ¡ES - UN - U NI COR NIO!

Me llené de lágrimas de inmediato, ante su expresión de sorpresa. Sus ojos se ensancharon como si jamás hubiese visto algo tan maravilloso en su vida y conteniendo la alegría que sentía por poder pasar aquel hermoso día con ella, me impulsé hasta detenerme a su lado.

\- Y no es un simple muñeco de felpa. - añadí mientras lo tomaba de sus pequeñas manos. - ponle un nombre, vamos.

\- ¡Que se llame como yo, Rose el unicornio!

Asentí sonriente y tras decir su nombre, aplaudí suavemente y el unicornio cobró vida frente a sus sorprendidos ojos café. Galopó a nuestro alrededor y para mi hija, resultaba ser el mejor de todos los regalos que hubiese recibido en aquel día. O a lo largo de su corta vida.

\- ¡Me encanta! Y tiene música, luces de colores y... ¡es genial mamá!

 _Mamá._

Me quedé atónita al escucharlo, aunque me pareció que lo había dicho sin darse cuenta siquiera. Se marchó corriendo y sosteniendo al unicornio contra su pecho, realmente emocionada.

\- Ella... - mi voz temblaba ante lo que acababa de escuchar y la sonrisa cálida de Ron, me confirmó que no me lo había imaginado. - ¿acaso he oído bien?

Mis oídos zumbaban y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que el resto podía oírlo. Pese a que era un momento que debía compartir con su padre, preferí sostener las manos de Severus y besar sus labios suavemente.

Sin importar las miradas y tampoco, lo que Ronald pudiera pensar. Lavander realmente lo amaba y no era capaz de interponerme, ya no lo necesitaba.

Tenía todo lo que quería, un esposo y una hija. Mi vida, aunque había cambiado drásticamente, volvía de alguna forma a su plan original.

\- _Gracias..._ \- susurré entre los labios de Severus. No sólo por haberme ayudado a planificar la fiesta. También, por ayudarme a componer mi vida.

 **HGSS**

La risa ensordecedora de Rose, seguida por el unicornio de felpa, calentaba mi corazón en cierto modo. Del mismo modo que observar a Severus mientras jugaba con ella, intentando atraparla mientras corría con el resto de sus primos.

\- ¡Qué divertido! - exclamó mientras el profesor se encontraba echado entre los maizales, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y mientras ella simulaba tener alas y volar por los aires.

\- Espero que estés feliz con la fiesta que organizó tu madre, Hermione. - escuché que Severus había dicho, mientras Rose asentía una y otra vez.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Es la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del mundo! Ya quiero ver más animales y llenar la lista.

El profesor volvió a colocarla en el suelo y apenas pudo ver su espalda y su largo cabello rojizo, mientras se alejaba corriendo. Pensaba ponerse en pie, pero al verme acercarme a él, decidió permanecer en el suelo y apoyándose en sus codos, me sonrió de una forma que me pareció muy seductora.

\- Todo un éxito. - me dijo mientras sacudía sus túnicas del pasto y la suciedad, levantándome de la silla de ruedas y sentándome a su lado. - aunque tengo que decir que es un trabajo realmente agotador.

\- Pero valió la pena. Y finalmente me he dado cuenta de que tengo todo lo que necesito. - murmuré mientras besaba una de sus mejillas. - mi hija y un grandioso hombre a mi lado. ¡Finalmente lo dijo, me ha llamado _mamá_!

¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir? Por supuesto, revertir el maleficio.


	48. Chapter 48

Bueno, diciembre 30 y les deseo lo mejor en estos pocos días que quedan del año. Ojalá la estén pasando bien y rodeados de todos aquellos que les quieren. Como siempre, les dejo besos y mucho amor. Espero que el capítulo les guste y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

También, tengo que agradecer por un maravilloso año de comentarios, risas, buenos y malos momentos. De verdad que estoy muy agradecida y espero que continuemos viéndonos, éste viernes primero de enero :).

~ Capítulo 48: _Mortífago_

 _Los ojos de Severus no se apartaban de la marca que tenía en mi brazo y de vez en cuando, me hacían sentir realmente incómoda. Durante mis primeros días de matrimonio, me trajo terribles recuerdos y mucho más desde que vivía bajo la constante presión de la culpa, por haberme casado con un hombre que me odiaba._

 _Había visto a la muerte con mis ojos, demasiadas veces ya._

\- ¡Pero yo quiero saber lo que es un threstal! - exclamó Rose mientras que parecía que yo acariciaba el aire frente a nosotros. Severus se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con un cuaderno de dibujo entre sus manos y hacía un bosquejo de la criatura que al parecer sólo nosotros dos podíamos ver.

\- Severus te mostrará cómo luce. - le dije mientras me impulsaba en mi silla de ruedas y hasta detenerme tras él, observando lo que había dibujado. - ven, acércate. El profesor ya ha terminado y debo admitir que es un dibujo bastante cercano a su original.

\- ¡Es como un dragón muy flaco! ¿No tendrá hambre? Se ve que está muy enfermo. - comentó Rose mientras se inclinaba para mirar lo que Severus había dibujado.

\- No son criaturas muy sociables, tampoco dóciles. Sólo pueden verlos, aquellos quienes hayan tenido un contacto directo con la muerte. - medité por unos segundos. - aquellos quienes hayan visto a la muerte frente a sus ojos.

\- Si mi hámster estuviera vivo, ¿también podría verlo?

\- Sólo si reviviera. - dijo el profesor mientras se ponía en pie. - tu madre, Hermione, pasó mucho tiempo dormida y es por ello que puede verlos.

\- Eso quiere decir que cuando duermes mucho, ¿te mueres? - preguntó con mucha curiosidad y no supe cómo explicárselo, así que decidí zanjar la conversación con otro tema.

\- Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, quizá tu padre pueda explicarlo mejor.

Rose sostuvo la mano del profesor durante todo el camino y una vez que la señora Weasley exclamó que era el momento para picar el pastel, se separó de nosotros y corrió hasta sentarse en la silla más alta de la mesa principal.

El cuerno del unicornio en el tope del pastel, se encendió y las pequeñas chispas que brotaban, iluminaron el rostro de mi hija. La típica canción de cumpleaños comenzó y estaba segura de que Rose esperaba que Severus también cantara, así que no tenía escapatoria.

Por primera vez en toda la historia de mi vida y desde que lo conocía, el profesor Snape se llevaba las ovaciones y las exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Comimos un par de trozos de pastel y al momento de marcharnos, mi hija ya parecía haber descargado toda su energía y no paraba de bostezar. Toda esa azúcar le pasaba factura y cabeceaba entre los brazos de Ginny, al momento de besar su frente y despedirnos. No se separaba de su unicornio de felpa y me hacía sentir realmente feliz, como jamás me había sentido en toda mi vida.

\- Me alegro de que la fiesta haya sido un éxito. - escuché la voz de Severus tras nuestro viaje en chimenea, aunque por alguna extraña razón me pareció algo distante. - al final de cuentas conseguimos nuestro objetivo principal y ha podido reconocerte como su madre.

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo temblaba de pronto y las palabras del profesor, me resultaron difíciles de comprender. Mi visión comenzó a nublarse por completo, haciéndome trastabillar con los objetos a mí alrededor. Lo último que conseguí ver fue las amarillentas llamas de la chimenea y a Severus frente a ellas, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro y sus movimientos corporales, acercándose hacia mí y como si debería atraparme en el aire.

 **SSHG**

Sentía que me faltaba el aliento, que no podía respirar. No podía abrir los ojos, tampoco podía mover ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo, ninguno de mis músculos. Podía escuchar ligeras voces a mí alrededor, quizá a Severus. Sonaba a una voz cargada de mucho estrés, me pareció percibir su laboriosa respiración sobre mí.

\- ¿Simplemente se desmayó sin ninguna razón? - para el profesor, las preguntas de la enfermera le parecían un poco tontas y comenzaba a cuestionarse la razón por la cual había tomado la decisión de llevarme hasta allí.

\- Tras volver de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose Weasley. - dijo y sus grandes manos, por supuesto que en comparación de las mías, entrelazaron sus dedos con los míos y dio un gran suspiro. No podía despertar, por más esfuerzo que hiciera, y me sentía como la primera vez.

Aquel momento en el que había caído en coma.

 _"¡Me encanta, es genial! ¡Gracias, mamá!"_

 _Sentí un par de lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas y también, un par de dedos enjuagándolas. Recordaba las palabras de Rose en el cumpleaños, pero no viajaba en el pasado._

 _Las manos que estaba segura de sentir en mi rostro, eran las del profesor Snape. No las de Ronald._

\- _Hermione..._ \- su suave voz me reconfortaba, aunque era poco lo que podía escuchar. Resultaba una mejoría, al menos podía escuchar y percibir más que antes.

Y tras horas de inútil espera y agonía, Severus tomó la decisión de regresar a nuestro despacho y a nuestra cama. Percibí el ligero cosquilleo de la magia sobre mi cuerpo y me imaginé, se trataba de las pijamas o el aseo personal. Sus brazos no parecían tener idea de cómo sostenerme en la cama, quizá mi cabeza había terminado sobre su pecho. No lo sabía, no podía decirlo con exactitud.

Besó la mejilla que tenía mas cerca, susurrando palabras que no alcancé a escuchar, aunque podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro.

 _Supuse que era hora de dormir, aunque no se me hizo difícil pensar que eso no sucedería. Quizá oí un sollozo, pero tal vez estaba equivocada. ¿Por qué lloraría? ¿Por mí?_

 _Algo suave oprimía mis labios y ya no vivía en el pasado, pensando que se trataba de Ron. Ahora sabía que era Severus, mi marido, al único hombre que deseaba a mi lado._

\- Buenas noches. - me dijo al oído. - por favor, Hermione, no me dejes ahora...

Ansiaba poder decirle que ni siquiera lo pensara, que jamás le abandonaría. Pero no podía abrir mis ojos, no podía moverme y al menos, demostrarle mi amor con gestos. Detestaba ese horrible maleficio sobre mí y mucho más, al percibir ligeramente sus labios sobre mi piel y sus lágrimas, resbalando sobre mi cuello.

No se merecía algo así, una mujer tan dañada como yo. En todo sentido, no solamente físico. Todo ese estrés, toda esa angustia...

Quizá no podía despertar, pero sí podía pensar un poco y sentirme culpable de tan horrible sufrimiento. Al menos, a mi modo de verlo.

 **SSHG**

Al amanecer o eso pensaba, puesto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, sentí un pequeño movimiento en nuestra cama. De alguna forma me lo imaginaba, que estábamos en nuestra habitación. Se sentía cálida, también se sentía segura y como si estuviera en el lugar correcto. En el lugar al que pertenecía.

Lo que me llevó a hacer un esfuerzo casi sobre humano y abrir mis ojos finalmente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas vertiginosamente y me tomó un par de parpadeos, poder enfocar mi vista en alguna cosa. Reconocí la delgada figura negra, de Severus sentado en una silla a mi lado, mesándose el cabello con desespero y mirando el suelo bajo sus pies. Sus piernas se movían con nerviosismo y continuaba soplando el interior de sus manos, como si atravesara un frío inclemente.

 _Sonreí_ , no lo pude evitar.

\- Severus... - apenas y alcancé a decir, en voz baja, esperando que pudiera oírlo. Mi voz se sentía débil y mi lengua enredada, tanto como mis pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza.

Pareció funcionar y el profesor brincó en la silla, sobresaltándome un poco, con su imperioso movimiento. Se inclinó junto a mí, de inmediato, sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas. Temblaba y con gran ansiedad, sus ojos me detallaban como si buscaran los signos de alguna lesión o trauma. Sus manos tenían un comportamiento muy errático y la palidez de su rostro, contrastaba aún más con el negro color de sus túnicas.

\- _¡Hermione!_ \- mi nombre emergió de sus labios, con un tono muy extraño en él. Algo que no había oído antes y sólo reconocía en Ron. Así tanto, como las palabras que dijo después. - Mi amor... ¿te sientes bien?

Aquellas palabras, jamás le había escuchado decir algo así y tampoco le había visto el rostro contraído con tanta angustia, como en aquel preciso momento. Sus manos volvieron a sostener las mías, y me palpaban como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba viva. Como si intentara encontrar la razón de mi repentino decaimiento.

La dulzura en su rostro y la suavidad en sus expresiones, a diferencia de su mandíbula rígida y su ceño fruncido en disgusto, me resultaba de lo más atractivo y ansiaba poder besarlo, demostrárselo de algún modo.

\- No estoy segura. - respondí a su anterior pregunta, incapaz de romper el contacto visual con sus ojos. - creo que estaba muy cansada, después de la fiesta.

\- Tienes que descansar. No te levantarás de la cama por ningún motivo.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, uno de los elfos a nuestro servicio, interrumpió nuestra conversación. Traía un pedazo de pergamino, parecía ser una carta.

\- Amo Snape...

\- ¡Ahora no! ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado?

\- El amo Snape recibió un importante mensaje del ministerio de magia.

Tomó el trozo de pergamino bajo mi presencia y sus ojos prácticamente viajaron de línea en línea, rápidamente. Tras un profundo suspiro, me di cuenta de que las noticias no debían ser alentadoras.

\- Es mi momento de presentarme en el tribunal mágico y rendir mí declaración.

\- Todo estará bien. - le aseguré de inmediato. - has practicado durante tanto tiempo, que confío plenamente en que no tendrás problema alguno.

\- Pero no puedo dejarte sola, no de ésta forma. - gesticuló señalando a nuestro alrededor y eso me hizo sonreír.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, los elfos cuidarán muy bien de mí. Debes enfocarte en tu audiencia y en las respuestas que darás.

Por un momento me pregunté qué debía decir para convencerlo de que estaría bien, pero Severus pareció tomar una decisión a último minuto. Se inclinó para besar mi frente con suavidad y acariciar mis largos rizos, esparcidos por toda la almohada. Me aseguré de sonreírle, mientras me besaba con dulzura, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

\- Si algo pasara... - comenzó, pero decidí cortar sus palabras con pequeños besos, mientras sostenía su rostro con mis manos y ahogaba cada intento por hablar que hacía.

\- Nada va a pasarme, ahora vete o llegarás tarde y creerán que tienes algo que ocultar.

 **SSHG**

Tras Severus marcharse, recibí la visita de Lavander Brown y me cuestioné si debía confesarle todo lo que había ocurrido durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose. Ronald había intentado besarme y casi había terminado cayendo en la tentación, de no ser por el profesor Snape. Tomábamos té y en tanto que Lavander no podía creer todo lo que le decía. Recordar todos los detalles me resultaba complicado tras cuatro años de coma, pero a grandes rasgos, Lavander parecía feliz.

\- ¡Suena a que fue una gran fiesta! Qué lástima que me lo haya perdido. - me dijo mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té. - ¿Severus se ha marchado ya?

Asentí con cierta preocupación y pude notar que Lavander se sintió un poco avergonzada por preguntar. Tenía que admitir que me sentía incómoda, estando enferma y atada a una cama.

\- No estoy segura del motivo, simplemente sucedió. Quizá estoy exhausta tras tanta planificación y ansiedad de que Rose pudiera al fin, sentirse a gusto con alguna cosa que hiciera.

\- El profesor habló de una cura, ¿no es cierto? - preguntó ella con cierta aprehensión y asentí suavemente, terminando mi té y dejando caer mi cabeza en la almohada. Estaba muy cansada y no tenía idea del motivo. - aunque me pone nerviosa, pensar en la clase de plan que se le haya podido ocurrir. Temo que tenga que ver con esos terribles mortífagos, que se resisten a ser arrestados.

Lavander se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar gemir de la impresión, mientras yo volvía a asentir con preocupación.

\- Sólo espero que si esté mintiendo, sepa mentir durante la audiencia.

Gemí de dolor repentinamente, sintiendo un desagradable corrientazo en mis brazos. Mi piel ardía tan intensamente como si hubiese estado varios meses bajo el sol y por un momento, desee poder arrancármela. Lavander no demoró en levantarse de la silla a mi lado, solicitando la ayuda de los elfos que se encontraban a nuestro servicio.

Sólo deseaba que Severus no lo supiera, que al volver, todo hubiese terminado finalmente. Ansiaba que la maldición se detuviera, casi de forma milagrosa, para disuadir a Severus de arriesgar su vida.

Terminé nuevamente en la enfermería, mientras la profesora McGonagall caminaba a mí alrededor. Su expresión de preocupación no evitaba que continuara sonriendo, aún cuando enfrentaba un terrible dolor.

Pensaba en Severus y esperaba que no cometiera error alguno.

Y así era, el profesor sudaba frío y por más que intentaba pensar con claridad, no podía apartar mi rostro de su mente. En la sala de espera, Severus intentaba pensar en sus respuestas y sus sentimientos dominaban la razón.

\- Adelante, señor Snape. - escuchó una voz femenina, al final del pasillo, de pronto sintiéndose literalmente enfermo. ¿Que podría pasar mientras estaba en el interrogatorio? ¿Acaso su esposa moriría?

Cerré mis ojos pesadamente, esperando lo mejor. Intentaba luchar contra el maleficio y esperarlo con una sonrisa y dulces caricias, pero me sentía realmente ínfima y en comparación a una magia que me superaba.

 **SSHG**

\- _¿Es usted: Severus Tobías Snape?_

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cuarenta y seis años?

\- Así es.

\- Profesor de Hogwarts, jefe de Slytherin, instructor en la asignatura de pociones y mortífago regenerado. - dijo la misma mujer y por un momento, Severus perdió la concentración.

 _¿Acaso su esposa todavía estaría viva al volver? ¿Tendría que prepararse para un velorio?_

\- ¿Me equivoco?

\- Sí... quiero decir, no se equivoca en lo absoluto.

\- El excelentísimo señor Potter, abogó por su exoneración de toda la culpa por el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y su participación en la guerra.

Lo odiaba, recordar que le debía su vida a alguien más. Se sentía como todo un inútil, incapaz de justificar su existencia por sí mismo. ¿Por qué no podían creer en su palabra, sin la necesidad de que el gran Harry Potter confirmara su versión de los hechos?

\- Es momento del veritaserum.

 _Veritaserum._

La verdad de su amor por mí, le brotaba prácticamente por cada poro de su piel. Gracias a Merlín y Morgana, no era parte del interrogatorio y no arriesgaba nuestras vidas, al confesar la verdad de todo lo que ocultábamos.

Sentía mi corazón como si deseara escapar de mi pecho, latiendo tan velozmente que creí estar a punto de morir. Mis manos no dejaban de temblar y pese a desear lo contrario, sólo Ron estaba presente.

\- Mamá Mione, pronto se pondrá mucho mejor. - dijo a mi hija y Lavander asintió mientras ella estrujaba a su unicornio de felpa.

\- ¿Hermione se va a morir? ¿Entonces podrá ver los threstals?

\- ¡Rose, no digas eso! - le advirtió Lavander, mirándole con un gesto severo y para luego, ladear su cabeza en mí dirección. - ¿Hay alguna persona que quieres que contactemos?

A la única persona que realmente ansiaba ver, seguramente pasaba por un mal momento y yo no podía estar ahí para apoyarlo.

\- No. Severus... - apenas logré articular. Sentía mis labios resecos, mi voz perdida en alguna parte.

\- Estoy segura de que pronto regresará, sano y salvo. - me dijo mientras sostenía mis manos entre las suyas. Dolía de sólo tocarlas.

Eso era lo único que importaba, que volviera sano y salvo. Suspiré pesadamente y me pregunté cuánto podría esperarlo. ¿Por qué no podía curarme de una buena vez y brindarle una alegría como esa?

\- _¿Tiene alguna idea de quiénes son esos mortífagos renegados?_

 _Resistirse, para eso había estado practicando tanto._

 _\- No._

 _\- ¿Tiene contacto con alguno de ellos?_

 _Puesto que sabía que yo me sentiría realmente orgullosa de sus esfuerzos._

 _\- No._

Debí haberme quedado dormida, pero muy pronto perdí la noción del tiempo. Al cerrar mis ojos, no demoré en tener un extraño sueño. El profesor Snape se alejaba cada vez más y más, al igual que Rose. Perdía el cariño de ambos, no quería vivir de esa manera. Prefería morir, si los perdía a ambos.

\- ¡Hermione!- su voz me causó gran sobresalto, no esperaba verlo de vuelta tan pronto. Por supuesto, él había practicado su resistencia al veritaserum. En mi caso, seguro cometería un terrible error al primer intento.

Sus manos sostuvieron las mías y volví a encontrar el confort que tanto ansiaba. No me importaba lo que Ron hiciera por consolarme, sólo quería escuchar la voz de mi marido.

\- ¿¡Cómo se encuentra!? - preguntó violentamente a la enfermera y a Lavander. - ¿Cómo se encuentra _mí_ esposa?

\- Fiebre, un terrible dolor en ambos brazos y manos. ¡Esto es terrible, Severus! - dijo la enfermera con gran preocupación y yo simplemente ansiaba poder preguntarle acerca del interrogatorio.

Apenas podía escuchar, pero sabía que estaba a mi lado y que continuaba susurrándome palabras de aliento. Cuánto ansiaba poder abrir mis ojos y volver a mirar su rostro.

\- Fue mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba. - me dijo, sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas y besándolas dulcemente. - no tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy seguro de que conseguiremos el mismo resultado contigo.

\- ¿¡Se pondrá bien, Severus!? - exclamó Rose, mientras intentaba subirse a su regazo.

Esa era una pregunta muy difícil de responder y sin importar cuánto veritaserum tomará, jamás me diría la verdad de sus planes.


	49. Chapter 49

Hola a todos y todas.

Lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido un sin fin de contratiempos. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y buenos deseos de año nuevo. Espero que hayan comenzado con buen pie y como siempre, les estoy deseando también, todo lo mejor del mundo. Además de mucho amor, claro.

Espero sinceramente que les guste y cualquier comentario o duda, lo leeré como siempre lo hago. No duden en dejarme un review con sus opiniones.

Capítulo 49: _En tela de juicio_

Severus me observaba fijamente, mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior y parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia. Nos encontrábamos totalmente desnudos, _haciendo el amor_ , como correspondía legalmente. Sostenía mis manos con mucha firmeza, en tanto que yo intentaba permanecer sentada sobre su cadera, ya que no podía mover mis piernas ni ejercer presión con ellas, para sostenerme. Él tenía el mayor de los cuidados para no lastimarme y sabía que él hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, así que intentaba alcanzar el orgasmo a como diera lugar.

Hacía un gran esfuerzo por concentrarme, pero muchos pensamientos comenzaban a arremolinarse en mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo. No podía mentir y admitía que amaba nuestros momentos de intimidad, pero en aquel instante ni siquiera me importaba lo que hacíamos.

\- ¿Sucede... algo malo? - me preguntó el profesor entre jadeos, mientras sentía su erección palpitando en mi interior. Nos tomaría más tiempo de lo habitual, si continuábamos con aquel ritmo tan pausado. Había tenido una recaída pero teníamos que cumplir con nuestro deber, antes de la sorpresa para Rose y su nueva habitación.

\- No he podido dejar de pensar, tras mi recaída. - dije en voz baja, debido al suave vaivén de nuestros cuerpos.

\- Espero no haber perdido mi toque, si te hago pensar en un momento como este.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, ruborizándome aún más de lo que ya estaba mientras hacíamos el amor, preguntándome cómo diría lo que pensaba y sin causarle gran sobresalto.

\- He estado pensando que, después de mis continuas recaídas, no debería demorarme más en tener un bebé.

Sentí que Severus se detuvo súbitamente, mirándome con una expresión de gran sorpresa. De seguro que me tomaba por loca y creía que mi recaída pasada, había sido la peor de todas hasta ahora. Se impulsó hasta sentarse, aún conmigo, apoyándose con sus manos en el colchón y tras su espalda, mientras yo abrazaba su torso para no caerme. Nuestras miradas mantuvieron el contacto visual, no había dudas con respecto a lo que decía. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida podría quedarme? Además de que Rose ya lo había dicho, quería un hermanito o hermanita para jugar y en aquel momento no podía pensar en nadie mejor que Severus, para la tarea.

\- Eso es algo muy serio. - fue lo que me dijo, prácticamente deteniendo sus embestidas y perdiendo la concentración, tanto como yo. - un maleficio es todo lo que deberíamos tener que lidiar por ahora.

\- Precisamente, es por ello que no quiero perder más tiempo. Quién sabe cuánto me quede...

\- Basta con eso. - pude notar que el cuerpo de Severus, se ponía tenso por completo y a la par de su irregular respiración. Yo también odiaba pensar en esa posibilidad, pero no podía ignorar que todo también podría salir mal.

\- Piénsalo bien. - dije como si fuese un simple hecho cualquiera. - si muero, al menos no quedarás solo y habrás cumplido con el contrato y te dejarán en paz, no te casarías con nadie más. Además, por mis piernas inútiles no hay problema alguno. Siempre puedo practicarme una cesárea, no necesito pujar al bebé.

Me pareció por un momento, que el profesor me dedicaría una de sus respuestas ácidas y cortantes, pero simplemente rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y besó mis labios con gran pasión, murmurando algo que sonaba como a: _"Deja de decir estupideces, ningún muggle te cortará en dos."_ y otras cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, mientras reanudábamos nuestros _"ejercicios"_ y gemíamos en los labios del otro. Al parecer, mis locas ideas habían despertado una extraña sensación en el profesor y no demoró en aumentar el ritmo, besando mi cuello y escuchando con deleite, mis gritos de éxtasis.

Nunca supe cómo había terminado de vuelta en la cama, pero lo siguiente que pude entender, mientras me recuperaba del poderoso orgasmo que ambos habíamos alcanzado, fue que tenía mis manos enterradas en sus cabellos. Rascaba su cráneo prácticamente, mientras descendía a través de mi cuerpo y plantando besos por doquier. O al menos en los lugares donde pudiera sentirlos.

\- Suave... no seas tan brusco. - me aseguré de advertirle, si por supuesto era su primera vez con el sexo oral.

Ya había dejado de pertenecerle a Ronald, en todo sentido posible. Insistía, ¿qué cosa podía ser más íntimo que practicar sexo oral con tu pareja? Una conexión que no podía entender, cómo algunos podían alcanzar con múltiples parejas. Para mí era algo privado y reservado solamente para mi esposo.

En éste caso, Severus.

Adoraba la sensación de su lengua y sus dedos, como si conocieran cada uno de mis puntos sensibles y apenas teníamos juntos, un par de meses o un año quizá. El profesor se tumbó a mi lado, exhausto y acomodándome junto a él. Rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro, inspirando en el aroma de nuestros cuerpos combinados, al menos sentimentalmente, en uno solo.

\- Te prometo que lo pensaré, pero una vez que erradique el maleficio de tu cuerpo. No estoy seguro de ser buen material para convertirme en padre... pero...

\- No hay otro hombre, además de ti, con quien quisiera tener un hijo. Quizá Ron y ahora no puedo despreciarlo, puesto que Rosie fue lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida. Pero no miento cuando digo que ansío poder formar una familia contigo.

 _Pero... ¿en verdad estaba lista o simplemente tenía uno de esos extraños celos, pobremente infundados? ¿Acaso envidiaba la vida en familia, que Ron y Lavander tenían? ¿Yo también quería tener a una pequeña niña, corriendo a nuestro alrededor y creando preciosas memorias que había tenido que perderme gracias al coma?_

 **HGSS**

Aunque no tuve tiempo de pensarlo con detalle, ya que me encontraba con Severus y cubriéndole los ojos a Rose, para sorprenderla con su nueva habitación. Le había dado pocos detalles a Ron y en aquel momento, admiraba nuestra obra con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba resuelta a no desperdiciar ésta oportunidad que tenía para acercarme a mi hija. Y al momento de soltar su pequeña carita, su gemido de sorpresa, hizo latir velozmente a mi corazón.

\- ¡Que emocionante, se parece al laboratorio de Severus! ¡Y tiene muchas cosas! - dijo mientras corría hasta subirse a la cama y brincando en ella.

\- Baja de la cama, Rose. Ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando brincas en la cama.

\- Mamá Lav me dijo qué clase de sábanas eran tus favoritas. - dije con la voz entrecortada por la emoción que me embargaba. - ahora puedes quedarte a dormir con Severus y conmigo, jugar todo el día siguiente. Por la mañana.

Rose parecía reacia y por un momento, me preocupó que todo nuestro esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano. Alcé la vista para mirar a Ron quien tendía una de sus manos, ayudando a Rose a bajar de la cama y con cuidado, implorándole en silencio por un poco de ayuda. Aunque él y el profesor se detestaran el uno al otro, también merecía poder disfrutar de mi hija.

\- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a mamá Mione y te quedas con ella? Así nos das el debido tiempo para organizarte otra fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡Mamá Lav dijo que como tuvo que perderse tú fiesta, va a organizarte otra!

Mi hija soltó un grito de la emoción y asintió varias veces, permitiéndome respirar con alivio.

\- Además, no vas a dormir sola. Yo me acostaré a tu lado y hasta que te acostumbres a tu nueva cama. A Severus no le va a molestar. - le guiñé un ojo y al terminar, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y observé a Ron. Tentativamente.

Su expresión no me dio algún indicio de lo que pensaba, pero no debía preocuparme mucho. Al final de cuentas, negar que durmiéramos juntos y lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, era una reverenda tontería. Tanto como negar que Ron y Lavander, hacían lo mismo que nosotros.

Tras Ron marcharse, me encontré en la nueva cama de Rose y acurrucada con ella, pasando las páginas de un libro sobre criaturas mágicas. Las fotos móviles, no dejaban de sorprenderla y mientras leíamos los pies de página. El profesor permanecía recargado junto a la puerta y mirando atentamente, mientras ambas nos sonreíamos la una a la otra.

Después de unos cortos minutos, Severus volvió a su trabajo y Ronald, al despacho. Traía una pequeña valija con las pijamas favoritas de Rose y sus muñecos de felpa, además de su libro de pociones.

\- Siempre lee una historia, antes de dormir. - me dijo. - además de la leche tibia. Siempre funciona.

\- Creo que olvidé comentarte una cosa. - dije en voz baja, para que Rose, quien comía galletas junto a los elfos a nuestro servicio, no pudiera oírlo. - he estado tomando veritaserum para poder resistir el interrogatorio en el tribunal Wizengamot, pero no creo que haya progresado mucho y me preocupa.

\- Lo sé, siempre has sido mala para mentir. Aunque tuviste momentos de brillantez en el pasado. Deberías repetirlo, la forma en cómo le mentías a Snape de vez en cuando y si nos cachaba haciendo algo _"malo"_.

Pero no era tan sencillo, no estaba robando ingredientes de un armario y tampoco perdería puntos o sería castigada después de clases.

Éste castigo, a diferencia de los demás, podría significar el final de la casi _"perfecta"_ vida que tenía.

 **HGSS**

Disfrutaba de la comida con Rose y Severus, tras beberme las cinco gotas de veritaserum. El profesor trataba de distraer a Rose, mientras me hacía las preguntas de rigor, para que ella no pudiera escuchar las respuestas. Por supuesto que como sabelotodo insufrible que era, mis avances no eran de ignorar, pero tampoco suficientes y mi rostro aún me traicionaba, con movimientos corporales que no apoyaban la mentira que intentaba sostener.

\- Lo siento, Severus, es más complicado de lo que parece. - admití, abatida. El profesor me miraba a un lado de mí en la mesa y a continuación agregó sin dejar de vigilar a Rose quien ya había terminado con su plato y se encontraba en su nueva habitación:

\- Deberías encontrar una motivación, algo que te obligue a mentir.

\- ¿Como a usted le obliga a mentir, cada vez que intento saber sobre su supuesto plan?

El profesor asintió en silencio y antes de que pudiera decirle que no sabía exactamente, qué motivación podía usar, Rose llegó corriendo hasta nosotros y sosteniendo un pedazo de pergamino.

Había hecho un dibujo y éramos nosotros, también ella. Aunque sólo fuesen muñecos de palo y un césped muy grande, con enormes aves que ella decía que eran lechuzas a nuestro alrededor.

De pronto lo entendí, ella era mí motivación. Más allá de Severus y mi propia vida. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

Acaricié su pequeño rostro pecoso, mientras ella nos miraba a ambos con mucha ilusión.

\- Es un dibujo precioso y ya sé lo que le falta a tú habitación. Una cartelera para exponer tus obras de arte. Tenemos que construirte una. - medité por unos segundos y di con la solución. - ¡Ya sé, se lo diré a Hagrid y él podría tallar una!

Ella pareció feliz con la idea y una vez que se marchó, me giré para ver al profesor a un lado de mí.

\- Ya tengo una motivación, por supuesto.

 **HGSS**

Durante la noche, reía mientras ayudaba a Rose con su pijama y Severus la cargaba como si fuese un pequeño costal, para sentarse en la cama y colocarla allí, mientras yo les pedía a ambos que tuvieran cuidado. La cobijó y luego se levantó para inclinarse junto a mí y sentarme junto a mi hija. No sin antes susurrarme que me extrañaría aquella noche y haciéndome sonrojar por su mirada provocativa sobre mí.

Simplemente nos dimos un pequeño beso de buenas noches, pero de todos modos eso hizo suspirar a Rose. Al cerrar la puerta el profesor, alcé mi varita y muy pronto se encendieron pequeñas llamas azules, en los frascos de vidrio que colgaban del techo en la habitación. Parecíamos estar iluminadas por luciérnagas y el calmado ambiente funcionó para hacer bostezar a Rose, además de un vaso de leche tibia y una historia antes de acostarse.

No podía dormir, no dejaba de mirarla y pensar que realmente era muy afortunada de poder compartir un momento como aquel. Recordé vagamente que mis padres querían conocerla y ello me hizo pensar, que el domingo era un buen día para tener un agradable almuerzo con sus abuelos.

Esperaba que Severus pudiera dormir sin mí. Sabía que múltiples pesadillas y remordimientos le acosaban constantemente, pero quería creer que ésta especial noche, también lo era para él y que eso le brindaba algo de paz.

Pero no, el profesor daba vueltas en la cama y para al final sentarse y pensar que yo tenía razón en una cosa de todas las tonterías que a su modo de ver, había dicho mientras cumplíamos con la cláusula de procreación.

Cada día que pasaba, eran horas de mi vida que se perdían y comenzaba a preocuparle que ya fuese muy tarde para remediarlo y salvarme. Caminó alrededor de la sala de estar y tras beberse un par de vasos con agua, sintiendo su garganta reseca, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de Rose.

Ambas nos habíamos quedado profundamente dormidas y sin saber por qué, Severus hizo algo que hasta él consideró extraño.

Sonrió ante la vista y se llevó una de las manos hasta sus mejillas, sintiendo el extraño cosquilleo de una sonrisa y sólo porque sí.

Estaba segura de que sería un excelente padre. Blandió su varita con suavidad y todas las llamas se apagaron, mientras cerraba la puerta y respiraba profundamente. Un día más, nada más esperar un día más, pero no pasar del fin de semana.

Poner en marcha su plan, de una buena vez por todas.

Y con esa idea volvió a la cama, dando un par de vueltas más y antes de dormirse al fin.

Amanecía, pero realmente me sentía tan feliz junto a Rose, que lo que menos quería era levantarme de la cama. Sin importar los deberes que tuviera que hacer, podía terminarlos luego y tal vez con la ayuda de mí inteligente hija de cinco años ahora.

 **HGSS**

A la hora del desayuno, mi hija se rascaba la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Aún en pijamas, no perdió tiempo y se subió a una silla para contemplar el menú.

\- ¡Huevos con tocino! - exclamó felizmente mientras yo le sonreía y asentía, sentándome a su lado y colocando su plato junto al mío. - ¿Y dónde está Severus?

\- Ha de dormir todavía, seguro que está muy cansado y siendo domingo...

A poco tiempo de haber comenzado nuestro desayuno, el profesor finalmente emergió de la habitación que ahora compartíamos. Caminó hasta inclinarse junto a mí y besar una de mis mejillas, mientras Rose esperaba que hiciera lo mismo con ella.

\- Ya veo que hoy tenemos huevos con tocino. - dijo Severus al mirar la emoción con la cual, Rose devoraba su desayuno. Tomaba un poco de café, mientras leía el profeta. - Y ya veo que es de nuestros favoritos.

\- ¡El tocino es delicioso! Aunque mamá Lav aún no me ha dicho de dónde proviene.

Previne a Severus de decirle la verdad y hablarle acerca de la forma en que sacrificaban a los cerdos.

\- ¿Podemos ir a jugar al lago? - sugirió mi hija y antes de que el profesor diera su opinión, intervine.

\- Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos visitar a tus abuelos, mis padres. Están muy ansiosos de conocerte.

\- ¿¡Tengo otros abuelos!? - exclamó con gran emoción. - ¿Y son como la abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur?

\- Más o menos, estoy segura de que te adorarán.

Rose brincó de la silla y deseé poder tener su entusiasmo para enfrentarme a la circunstancia. Severus permanecía en silencio y pareció reflexionar acerca de mi propuesta.

\- ¿Acaso iremos a almorzar con tus padres? ¿He entendido bien?

\- Creo que deberían conocer a Rose, por si algo pasara. También, quizá deberían saber que deseo tener otro hijo.

\- No pensé que hablaras enserio.

\- Insisto. - sonreí sin disimulo. - ¿no crees que ya es tiempo?

Antes de que Severus pudiera decir lo que pensaba, Rose corría muy emocionada en nuestra dirección y parecía haber empacado todo para nuestro almuerzo. Reí ante su explosivo comportamiento, que apenas y desayunaba.

\- Pero aún no nos marchamos, cariño. - le dije mientras le acariciaba su pequeña cara pecosa. - Si apenas nos sentamos a desayunar. Aún falta mucho para el almuerzo, podemos hacer otras cosas. ¿No quisieras ayudarme con mis deberes de la escuela? Practicaremos tu caligrafía, mientras escribes las respuestas conmigo.

\- ¿Qué es hacer calig...?

\- Vamos a aprender a escribir correctamente.

\- ¿Y después podré escribirle una carta a Severus? - me intentó decir en voz baja, sonrojada, aunque el profesor pudo oírla sin dificultad.

\- Claro que sí. Y él te responderá todas y cada una, estoy segura. - acaricié su cabello con suavidad y ladeé la cabeza para mirar a Severus y guiñarle un ojo.

Rose cargaba todos los libros que podía y parecía deseosa por aprender. No dejaba de interrogarme sobre cada pregunta y respuesta que anotábamos en los pergaminos. Comenzaba a desear haber tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de la escuela, a tan tierna edad, como ella lo disfrutaba.

\- ¡Ya aprendí a escribir bezoar! - dijo muy contenta, enseñándome un retazo de pergamino que había llenado de palabras. - Bezoar, bezoar... Be- zo - ar.

\- Estoy segura de que eso hará que Severus se enorgullezca.

\- ¡Eso espero! - chilló ella de la emoción, bajándose de la cama y corriendo con su pergamino entre sus manos. - se lo enseñaré y entonces verá lo buen estudiante que soy.

\- Sé que no lo duda. - alcancé a decir, antes de que se marchara.

Tener otro hijo, poder repetir una experiencia que me había perdido por un tonto maleficio.


	50. Chapter 50

Bueno, aquí les traigo más y espero que les guste, tanto como a mí. Mis mejores deseos y mucho amor. Si tienen alguna cosa que decirme, no olviden comentar que los leo atentamente y trato de tomar sus sugerencias en cuenta.

~ Capítulo 50: _En tela de juicio y una propuesta_

Aquella tarde, antes de que nos marcháramos a casa de mis padres y con previo permiso de Ron y Lavander Brown, Severus parecía más conmocionado de lo usual. Errático por decir lo menos, torpe. Nos dejó dicho a Rose y a mí, que necesitaba intercambiar un par de palabras con Minerva y antes de que mi hija pudiera preguntar si podía acompañarlo, se marchó sin darnos mayores detalles. Caminaba realmente aprisa y desde lejos podría parecer que estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón, subiendo todas esas escaleras y llamando a la puerta en el despacho de la subdirectora, prácticamente sin aliento siquiera.

\- ¿Severus? - McGonagall no tardó en notar su pálido rostro como la cera, teñido de un extraño rubor y una de sus manos apoyada en el marco, la otra en su pecho, tratando de respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- Necesito... un anillo... Minerva.

Las cejas de la jefa de Gryffindor, se arquearon ante una obvia pregunta que Snape intentaba responder mientras tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio y trataba de organizar sus pensamientos y detener al mundo a su alrededor, que literalmente daba vueltas tras tanto estrés.

\- ¿Un anillo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

\- Muy pronto comenzaré con la busqueda del contra embrujo, para salvar la vida de Hermione. - comenzó en voz baja y ruborizándose aún más. - no puedo prometerles nada, tampoco puedo tener grandes esperanzas de que tendré éxito, así que... estuve pensando...

Sabía qué quería decir, pero jamás lo había dicho en su vida y no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, mientras miraba a la mujer parada frente a él y observándolo tan atentamente, que comenzaba a resultar incómodo. Bajó la vista y en dirección de sus zapatos, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para lo que seguramente estaba por venir tras la noticia.

\- Estuve pensando en pedirle matrimonio. Un matrimonio de verdad. - dijo aún más bajo y consciente de que la mujer frente a él, había tenido que hacer gran esfuerzo para entenderle. Al menos inclinar la cabeza un poco.

Silencio, condenado silencio que odiaba. Quizá Minerva esperaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, las burlas adecuadas para su tonta idea. Es decir, por qué una bella mujer como Hermione Jean Granger, se anclaría eternamente a él. De seguro que existían hombres mejores que su detestable ser y simplemente le decía que lo amaba, por compromiso o por tener que corresponderle de manera obligatoria.

 _Pero no. Tras el silencio, escuchó una especie de sollozo y alzó la vista. Minerva tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos verde esmeralda._

\- ¡Oh... Severus! - dijo con voz entrecortada y por un momento, no supo si lloraba de alegría o del asco por semejante idea. - ¡Oh Morgana... es... una idea maravillosa!

\- ¿De verdad lo crees así? - preguntó anonadado y la profesora McGonagall, no demoró en asentir.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica también verde esmeralda. - pero dime, ¿cuándo piensas declarártele?

\- Ésta tarde. Iremos a almorzar con sus padres, para que puedan conocer a Rose. Necesito que sepa que... la amo. Antes de que alguna cosa salga mal.

\- Ahora es un poco tarde para ayudarte a encontrar algo. Además, no creo que sea buena idea que te marches a Hogsmeade, de improvisto, sin levantar las respectivas sospechas. Debiste habérmelo dicho con antelación y quizá...

\- No he llegado tarde puesto que estoy seguro, de que tú tienes una sortija lo bastante apropiada para sellar nuestro compromiso.

Por un momento, la profesora McGonagall pareció haber sido tomada por sorpresa y para luego sonreír por minutos enteros. Claro, estaba hablando con Severus Snape. El hombre que planificaba cada pequeño aspecto de su vida y no dejaba margen para el error.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado pensando en eso?

\- Desde hace unos días. Desde que su hija mencionó que Potter había organizado una gran boda, con un gran anillo, para la chica Weasley. También Lavander Brown y Ronald Weasley, al parecer, tuvieron una gran boda. Por supuesto que no pude conseguir un anillo a tiempo, puesto que no creí que pasara pero...

\- ¿Y pensabas pedirme mi viejo anillo de compromiso?

\- Sólo lo tomaré prestado. De todas formas, ella no lo ha visto y siempre podemos decirle que sería un honor para ti, que ella lo tuviera y lo llevara puesto en su boda.

\- Por supuesto. - sonrió la profesora. - con semejante explicación, no esperabas que te dijera que no. ¿Cierto? Imposible rehusarse.

 **HGSS**

Como Severus se había marchado, Rose y yo decidimos que era tiempo de comenzar a prepararnos para la comida con mis padres. Intentaba escoger un hermoso atuendo para ponerle, de todo lo que Ron había empacado, pero ella no dejaba de brincar en la cama y tampoco, de interrogarme sobre ellos.

\- Tenemos un gato, aunque papá dice que está un poco enfermo y pasado de peso. - dije, mientras le ayudaba a bajar de la cama y le enseñaba un par de sus vestidos. - mis padres son muggles y no pueden hacer magia de ningún tipo.

\- ¡Qué aburrido! - dijo mientras señalaba un vestido negro y de puntos blancos, con un lazo en el cuello y sin mangas, además de una falda blanca y de pliegues.- ¿Y por qué tú sí haces magia, Hermione?

\- Ha de deberse a mis ancestros. - pensé con calma en la respuesta. - la sangre se ha ido mezclando, desde los primeros magos, y ha derivado en personas como yo. Una bruja, hija de padres normales y corrientes.

\- ¿Y si Severus y tú, tienen un hijo, va a ser normal también? ¿O como yo?

Me eché a reír de inmediato y me costó no tenerle que admitir a mi hija, que lo que más ansiaba en aquel momento, era tener un hijo con Severus y descubrirlo.

\- No lo sé, cualquier cosa es posible. Probablemente sea un mago o una bruja.

\- ¿Y por qué Severus no quiere tener hijos contigo, Hermione?

\- Eso tampoco lo sé, no todos parecen estar preparados para un compromiso tan grande como ese.

Terminé de arreglarla y en poco tiempo, ambas estábamos listas para partir. Me preocupaba que el profesor intentara ocultarse de nuestros compromisos, pero respiré aliviada al verlo entrar en la habitación de Rose. Nos sonrió de inmediato, atrayendo la atención de mi hija y como siempre, con su devoto cariño para con su persona.

\- Señoritas, se ven muy bien. - nos dijo y me dio la impresión de que había vuelto, con energías renovadas. Cualquiera fuese, la conversación que hubiese tenido con Minerva, parecía haber surtido un efecto muy positivo. Mantuvo su vista fija en otro de mis nuevos vestidos, diseñados por Madam Malkin. Provocativo, pero no vulgar y un tono delicado, magenta pastel.

\- ¡Severus, ¿por qué no tienes un bebé con Hermione?!

El profesor me miró con una ceja arqueada y yo no supe qué decir, así que me encongí de hombros mientras Rose esperaba por una respuesta.

\- Porque aún necesito curar a tu madre. Podría ser perjudicial para la salud del bebé.

\- ¿El... male... maleficio? - preguntó y Severus asintió, mientras tomaba su mano y ambos abandonaban la habitación, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Severus tenía razón en ese punto y no lo había pensado. ¿Acaso el maleficio, podría afectar al bebé también? De pronto parecía continuar olvidando, que no estaba sola en la relación y que mis decisiones también afectaban a Severus y a Rose. Si me embarazaba y ponía al bebé en peligro, ¿ello no preocuparía al profesor Snape y también a mi hija?

De pronto, la idea de tener un bebé y sin la cura para éste terrible mal que llevaba a cuestas en mi cuerpo, comenzaba a parecerme cada vez más y más descabellada.

Al alcanzar la sala de estar, Rose y Severus ya me esperaban para partir. Arrojé un par de polvos a la chimenea y de inmediato comencé a sentir un poco de preocupación por el dichoso almuerzo. Mis padres eran personas bondadosas, dulces, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionarían a las novedades. O si mi hija se adaptaría a ellos y los querría, como adoraba al resto de sus abuelos.

Severus pareció notar mi incomodidad, puesto que estaba segura de que se sentía igual que yo. Como las apariciones en chimeneas muggles, estaban aún prohibidas para evitar riesgos, de camino a la estación de trenes, tuvimos mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que íbamos a decir y hacer.

Aún más el profesor, si esperaba pedirme matrimonio. Y a pesar de su aire renovado, había una ligera expresión de nerviosismo que no escapaba de mi vista. Parecía que de los tres, Rose era la única emocionada con el viaje y no dejaba de señalar todo lo que veía.

No habíamos terminado de bajarnos del tren, cuando ya mi hija señalaba todo a su alrededor y se acercaba a cada vidriera que podía ver, atraída por el colorido y los productos exhibidos. Quizá sonaba cursi y ridículo, pero Severus y yo, nos veíamos como dos buenos padres junto a Rose.

El recorrido, aunque teníamos un tiempo predeterminado para llegar a nuestro almuerzo, nos tomó más de lo que esperábamos. Quise que mi hija disfrutara del pueblo en el que había nacido.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi viejo hogar, los miedos que había logrado olvidar mientras paseábamos, volvieron a sobrecogerme de inmediato.

 **HGSS**

Siempre tenía la curiosidad de saber lo que mis padres pensaban al ver profesor, pero en aquel momento sus miradas se encontraban prácticamente fijas sobre Rose. Mi madre no demoró en sollozar al ver a Rose, mientras Severus sostenía una de sus manos y ella miraba a mis padres con cierta timidez. Nos invitaron a pasar de inmediato y quise tomarme mi tiempo para recorrer aquella casa donde había vivido por tantos años.

\- Ya veo que prácticamente no han cambiado muchas cosas. - dije, con voz entrecortada por la emoción que sentía de volver a casa. - sé que tengo algunos problemas de memoria, pero algunas cosas todavía puedo recordarlas.

Para Severus era diferente, ya que era conocer por primera vez y obviamente. Caminaba en silencio por el recibidor y miraba las viejas fotografías sobre la chimenea. Para mi hija, las que más llamaban su atención, eran mis fotografías de cuando era una niña.

\- Rose, eres una pequeña muy hermosa. - dijo mi madre, inclinándose en su dirección mientras ella se escondía tras las túnicas del profesor y él, continuaba mirando las fotografías pero sin olvidar que una tímida niña se ocultaba a su lado.

\- Descuida, Rosie, no tengas miedo. - dije con una sonrisa e intentando demostrarle que todo estaba bien. Que mis padres eran tan buenos como sus otros abuelos. - mamá y papá, sólo quieren conocerte.

\- Espero que haya sido un viaje sin complicaciones. - dijo mi padre, mientras servía un poco de té para nosotros los adultos y limonada rosa para mi hija.

\- Así es. - dijo el profesor mientras soltaba la fotografía que había estado sosteniendo y contemplando por un par de minutos, en la cual yo sonreía y soplaba las velas de un pastel de cumpleaños.

Mamá trajo un par de galletas para comer con el té y me imaginé que Rose no tardaría en echarles el diente. Dicho de manera coloquial. Sólo esperaba que no arruinara su apetito y constantemente le advertía que no comiera demasiado y esperara por el almuerzo.

\- Es idéntica al muchacho, a su padre. - dijo mi madre, mientras mi hija le ofrecía galletas a Severus y parecía charlar muy cómodamente con él, aunque el profesor trataba de prestar atención a nuestra conversación. El ambiente no dejaba de resultar incómodo, pero yo intentaba romper con la tensión.

En cierta forma, mis padres jamás aceptarían a Severus como mi marido y no precisamente porque les disgutara algo de él. Simplemente por la diferencia de edad y todos esos complejos de la sociedad, que aunque ellos trataban de negar, también padecían.

Y ni loca les contaba acerca de su pasado como mortífago.

\- ¿Y te has sentido mejor con los días? - preguntó mi padre y el profesor no pudo evitar ahogarse con el té. Esa pregunta siempre le ponía nervioso y yo ya me estaba quedando sin excusas, para justificar que siguiera en esa silla de ruedas.

Bueno, había pasado cuatro años en coma y en cierto modo, tenía sentido que estuviera tan débil. ¿Cierto?

Hablar de mis recaídas, era algo que no podíamos ni pensar en hacer. Mucho menos, acerca del maleficio y de lo que ello implicaba para mi vida. El riesgo que corría.

\- Me he sentido un poco mejor, sí. Y Severus me cuida muy bien, también a Rose. Hemos tenido días de paseo, días de juegos y pijamadas.

Un delicado y casi audible ronroneo, atrajo mi atención y la de Rose. De inmediato, nos advocamos a acariciar a mi vieja mascota y amigo, mientras nos miraba con una expresión de flojera y ahogando un bostezo, prácticamente ignorando todo lo que le decíamos y echándose para que pudiéramos rascarle su ahora obesa panza.

\- Estuvo conmigo, en muchas aventuras. - le confesé a Rose. - Y sin su ayuda, no habríamos podido sortear _"ciertas"_ dificultades.

Papá había tenido razón y se veía enfermo y viejo. Necesitaba un poco de ejercicio y pensé que lo mejor, era que Rose lo conservara y se dispusiera a jugar con él. Que regresara a su rutina normal, cualquiera que fuese.

\- Le preguntaremos a tu padre y a mamá Lav, si puedes conservarlo.

\- ¡Es genial! Gracias, Hermione.

Ante su modo de expresarse, mi madre arqueó una de sus cejas, pero yo decidí permanecer en silencio. Sólo me había llamado _"mamá"_ , una vez. No pedía demasiado, la amaba de todas maneras y ansiaba que en algún momento, se diera cuenta de ello.

\- ¡Supongo que han de estar hambrientos! - exclamó ella, aplaudiendo suavemente y dejando su taza vacía sobre la pequeña mesa de té, frente a los sillones. - el almuerzo está recién hecho y también he preparado el postre favorito de mi pequeña, mousse en cuatro capas.

 **HGSS**

Durante el almuerzo, me di cuenta de que mis padres realmente se habían esforzado en encontrar un menú que fuese del agrado de todos. Al parecer, Rose no tenía problemas para comer su puré de papas y carne guisada con garbanzos. Poco a poco había comenzado a ganar confianza para interactuar con mis padres y tras el almuerzo, mi madre había sugerido una partida en juegos de mesa muggle.

La conversación era escasa y cada quién, parecía concentrado en su plato. Severus jugaba con la comida y parecía distraído, lo que me hizo preguntarme si algo sucedía y que por supuesto, yo desconocía totalmente. Quizá algo grave y comenzaba a preguntarme por la mejor forma de abordar el asunto, obligarle a confesar. No era el típico sentimiento de amenaza que sentía frente a mis padres, como siempre. Era como si intentara descifrar, la mejor forma de decirme algo.

\- ¿Y la relación de ustedes dos, ha mejorado en algo? Bueno, ahora que han decidido que estar juntos es lo correcto. - preguntó mi madre y yo asentí de inmediato y sin contemplaciones, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Severus se movió incómodo en el asiento a mi lado y por el rabillo del ojo, me pareció que buscaba algo de entre los bolsillos de su túnica.

\- Intentamos ser felices y los mejores padres, para mi pequeña Rosie. - añadí mientras le acariciaba su pequeño rostro. - jamás pensé que diría esto pero... estoy realmente feliz con mi vida actual. No quisiera que volviera a cambiar tan drásticamente, no lo soportaría de nuevo.

Sentí que el profesor había sostenido una de mis manos en la mesa y me giré para prestarle toda mi atención. Pensé que haría algún comentario al respecto, pero encontré una pequeña caja de terciopelo sobre la mesa y también pude sentir, lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos. Sabía lo que significaba, lo que estaba por suceder.

Toda mujer era capaz de reconocerlo, incluso después de cuatro años de coma.

\- Ahora que sé lo que sientes, creo que es el momento adecuado. - dijo, mientras mantenía la vista fija en mí e ignoraba todo lo demás en la habitación. - creo que ya es tiempo de que formemos una verdadera relación y no dependamos de lo que diga un trozo de papel, sino de nosotros mismos. Por ahora no tengo un anillo adecuado, fue una idea muy repentina pero...

Con su mano libre, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y hasta que consiguió abrir el estuche y un brillante anillo de diamantes con pequeñas esmeraldas, salió a la luz.

\- Quisiera pedir tu mano, si a tus padres les parece correcto por supuesto. Hermione, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? Y ésta vez, de verdad...

\- ¡Tienes que decirle que sí! - chilló Rose de inmediato, pero me encontraba pasmada en mi lugar. Me llevé mi mano libre hasta la boca y contuve un gemido de sorpresa, mientras dejaba escapar dichas lágrimas.

Estaba a punto de casarme con Severus Snape. Ya no podría volver con Ron, pensar en él o en el pasado que habíamos tenido. Este era un gran paso, no me casaba por obligación. Me casaba por acuerdo mutuo. _Por amor..._

Y sentía que estaba bien.

\- Severus... ¡Oh Merlín! - dije con la voz entrecortada, nuevamente, debido a la emoción. - yo... - miré a Rose por unos segundos, quien nos observaba a su vez, risueña y maravillada ante la propuesta. - acepto. Me casaré contigo, claro.

El profesor dio un gran y hondo suspiro, como si un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, se hubiera mágicamente evaporado. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma que jamás había visto y sus dedos temblaban mientras me calzaba el anillo en mi mano derecha. Nos contemplábamos como si fuésemos los únicos sobre la faz de la tierra y jamás pensé que alguien como el profesor, fuese capaz de ello.

\- ¡Sí! - gritó Rose de repente, atrayendo nuestra atención. - habrá pastel y mucha comida. ¿¡Puedo ir a tu boda, Hermione!?

\- Por supuesto que sí, cariño. - sollocé sin poderlo evitar. - tú vas a ser... la invitada de honor.

Besé su frente, mientras la enjuagaba con mis lágrimas. No importaba lo que mis padres dijeran, era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.


	51. Chapter 51

Bueno, lamento la demora. Estuve muy ocupada y tuve muchos compromisos. Principalmente, visitar a mi mamá en el hospital y otras típicas diligencias.

Espero que éste capítulo les guste y como siempre, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan y por todos los comentarios que me dejan. Por favor, no olviden comentar y así poder saber lo que piensan.

~ Capítulo 51: _Nuestro futuro juntos_

Tras el almuerzo y la proposición de Severus, Rose se encontraba sentada sobre mis piernas, mientras yo me encontraba sentada en el suelo a su vez, sosteniendo los dados entre mis manos. Jugábamos monopolio y mi hija se encontraba realmente emocionada, comprando propiedades y cobrándole a todo quien pasara por su avenida en cuestión. Sólo me había tomado un par de minutos para explicarle la dinámica del juego y estaba segura de que mis padres le permitirían ganar, sin poner resistencia alguna.

El profesor se encontraba sentado tras de mí y me permitía descansar mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchar la risa de mi hija, al leer las tarjetas del juego y tirar de los dados con mi ayuda.

\- ¿Y tienen alguna idea de cuándo es posible, celebrar la boda? - preguntó mi madre, mientras mi padre arrojaba los dados por ella.

\- No estoy segura, todavía tenemos un par de asuntos sin resolver. - y no mentía, aún teníamos un juicio del que debíamos salir con vida. - prometo escribir para avisar.

\- ¿Y usted, señor Snape, acaso tiene familia? Quiero decir, resultaría encantador el poder conocerla. - continuó mi madre y pensaba responder por él, pero a Severus no pareció importarle el dar una respuesta.

\- Mis padres ya murieron, hace mucho. - dijo, sin agregar muchos detalles y mi madre no tardó en llevarse una mano al pecho, afligida.

\- ¡Oh, pero cuánto lo siento! - el profesor le restó importancia y muy pronto, Rose terminó ganando nuestra partida. - ¡Bueno, creo que ya hemos terminado!

Durante todo ese tiempo, prácticamente había olvidado todo el asunto del juicio y en aquel momento en el que cruzábamos la puerta para marcharnos, los recuerdos no tardaron en llenar mi mente de pensamientos fatalistas. Mi hija ya dormía entre los brazos de Severus y mientras nos despedíamos, me preguntaba si volvería a verlos. Si acaso terminaría en Azkaban.

Comencé a sonreír y para el momento en el que el profesor colocaba a Rose en su cama, cobijándola con el mayor de los cuidados que jamás había visto. Las campanadas del reloj en el despacho, nos recordaron nuestro deber y tras la propuesta de matrimonio del profesor, sentía una extraña ternura que no había sentido antes.

Antes de que pudiera hablar siquiera, el profesor me había llenado de besos y me había rodeado con sus brazos.

\- Aún no caigo en cuenta de que una hermosa mujer como tú, quiera casarse con un hombre como yo. - susurró en mi oído, acariciando el lóbulo con sus labios.

\- Pero si ya estamos casados. - le sonreí mientras acariciaba su pálido rostro con mis manos. Jugaba con sus cabellos entre mis dedos, enroscándolos suavemente.

\- Ahora es completamente diferente. - su voz se hacía cada vez más baja, mientras sus labios descendían por mi cuello, haciendo su usual recorrido de los fines de semana. Y aún así, no me aburría de sentirlo.

Jamás habría creído que disfrutaría tanto, del mundano acto del sexo, como lo hacía en aquel momento. Por supuesto que había sido feliz en mi relación con Ron, pero con Severus era totalmente diferente y no podía determinar exactamente el por qué.

Acababa de encontrar la felicidad plena. Algo que pensé, sólo podría experimentar con Ronald Weasley. Y por supuesto que tenía miedo de perderla con ese tonto juicio.

Miedo de perder al hombre que ahora amaba.

\- _Te amo, Hermione..._ \- dijo mientras trazaba el contorno de mis labios, con uno de sus pulgares. - y soy realmente afortunado, me convertiré en tu esposo. Espero que Weasley muera de envidia.

Reí estridentemente, mientras unía mis labios a los suyos y rodeaba su cuerpo con mis brazos, atrayéndolo lo más posible que dos cuerpos pudieran estar juntos, el uno del otro.

Nada podía resultar más perfecto, no podía imaginarlo. Rose dormía en su cama y en muy poco tiempo, rodearía su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos y podría disfrutar de lo que el coma me habría privado por tanto tiempo.

\- Tengo una idea. - me dijo el profesor, tras vestirnos. - creo que iré por Rose.

Sonreí mientras Severus caminaba hasta su habitación y al poco tiempo, volvía con mi hija entre sus brazos. De alguna forma conseguimos acomodarnos y si pensaba que no había algo más perfecto, me equivocaba.

Mis brazos alrededor de Rose, mientras ambas dormíamos bajo la protección de Severus. Estaba segura de que pondría el grito en el cielo, de la felicidad, al despertarse por la mañana y encontrarse con el rostro del profesor en la cama.

 **HGSS**

Y en cierta forma así fue, despertamos muy temprano y con un pie y un brazo de Rose en alguna parte de nuestros cuerpos, respectivamente. Rose ahogaba un bostezo y ante el ambiente que no podía reconocer, terminó sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos con torpeza.

\- ¿Hermione? ¡Severus! - exclamó, arrojando un brazo alrededor de su cuello y alrededor del mío. Besó la mejilla del profesor, que tenía más cerca. - ¿¡Y qué vamos a desayunar hoy!?

\- ¿Qué te gustaría? - pregunté mientras acariciaba su pequeña nariz con la mía. - ¿Fruta y crema batida tal vez?

\- No creo que sea muy alimenticio. - cuestionó Severus y ambas nos guiñamos un ojo, echándonos a reír.

Tras levantarnos, Severus cargaba a mi hija entre sus brazos, mientras yo me impulsaba en la silla de ruedas y continuaba escuchándola mientras hablaba con gran emoción, sobre nuestra boda y toda la comida que allí habría.

Me recordaba tanto a su padre, que me resultaba difícil de creer que nuestra relación hubiese terminado de forma tan abrupta.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! - escuchamos la voz de Lavander en el despacho y no tardé en sonreír, al notar la expresión de bochorno en el rostro de Severus, mientras cargaba a Rose. - buenos días. Lamento haber venido sin avisar antes, pero pensé que necesitarían un poco de ayuda. No queremos llegar tarde a clases y ésta pequeña. - dijo Lavander mientras la recibía de los brazos del profesor y debido a su gran insistencia y sus: _"mamá, mamá"_ , que poco a poco comenzaban a dejar de molestarme y debido a mi relación con ella. - debe volver con su abuela Molly. ¿Acaso te divertiste, cariño?

\- ¡Sí y mucho! ¡Mi cuarto nuevo es genial y puedo pasear con Severus y Hermione! - antes de que Lavander pudiera contestarle, agregó: - ¿Sabías que Severus le pidió a Hermione, que se casara con ella?

Lavander frunció el ceño por un momento y luego nos miró a ambos con cierta incredulidad.

\- Bueno, no podría saberlo puesto que no estuve ahí. - dijo. - aunque tenía entendido que fue mamá Mione, quien le pidió a Severus que se casara con ella.

Mi hija comenzó a sacudir su cabeza con fuerza y a brincar entre los brazos de Lavander Brown, muy emocionada por la noticia.

\- ¡No! Ayer, Severus, le pidió que se casara con él. ¡Y frente a sus papás! Habrá mucha comida para mí y de seguro que un súper pastel.

Por un momento, Lavander guardó silencio y tras unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, colocó a Rose en el suelo y se inclinó para abrazarme, aparentemente muy conmocionada por la noticia.

\- ¡Vaya, felicidades entonces! - me dijo tras un pequeño abrazo. - ¡estoy segura de que serán muy felices! - reflexionó por unos segundos y luego, negó con la cabeza y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. - bueno, que serán más felices de lo que asumo, son ahora.

Pero no podía decirlo con certeza, el bendito juicio no abandonaba mis pensamientos. Tenía miedo de perderlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no podría soportarlo y sería mi fin. Mi muerte, así y de la forma más fatalista posible.

Miré a Severus, tentativamente, dándome la impresión de que él podía entender mí preocupación y sin siquiera intercambiar palabras. Había practicado lo más que había podido, pero aún continuaba sintiéndome insegura al respecto.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa. Ya podremos charlar durante clases y tú. - comentó con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a Rose. - podrás volver el fin de semana. De todos modos, sé de un cierto padre que te extraña mucho y quiere darte un gran abrazo y un gran beso.

Al marcharse Lavander y despedirnos de Rose, me pregunté si podría enfrentar las clases y pensando en nuestro juicio, que de seguro estaba por venir. Mientras me distraía con mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que Severus me ofrecía un vaso con jugo de naranja y supuse que contenía veritaserum también.

\- Es ahora o nunca. - me dijo en voz baja, mientras se ponía de cuclillas y me miraba al momento de beberme el jugo de naranja, atentamente y casi sin parpadear siquiera.

\- Tengo tanto miedo de fracasar, de que no pueda ser tan fuerte como tú lo eres.

Sentí una de sus manos, acariciando una de mis mejillas y apartando las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar. Sus largos dedos eran como la suave caricia del viento sobre mi rostro y de alguna forma, conseguía sentir un poco de paz conmigo misma, cada vez que me tocaban.

\- Todo saldrá bien. - me sonrió débilmente. - sólo tienes que tener a Rose en mente, confiar en ti misma.

Sentía que gracias al maleficio, había perdido toda la fe en mí misma, que hubiese tenido alguna vez. Y el profesor entendía que no mentía, puesto que ya había bebido la pócima.

 **HGSS**

Durante las clases y tras otro intento de ocultar la verdad que intentaba brotar de mis labios, me preguntaba por la mejor manera de abordar a Ron y hablarle sobre mi boda con el profesor Snape. Él parecía muy feliz con todo lo que Lavander le había contado y lo mucho que me había divertido con Rose. En cierta forma, agradecía que hubiese respetado mi privacidad y me hubiese dejado a mí, el asunto de decirle la verdad a Ron y sobre mis planes de vida.

Había logrado resistirme a los impulsos de decir la verdad, pero no estaba frente al jurado y ellos no me verían con el mismo amor que Severus. No sabía si podría soportar la presión y por ende, prefería no revelar mis planes, sin superar esa etapa primero.

Esperaba que a Rose, no se le escapara la verdad. Para ella no era necesario el veritaserum, hablaba sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- Pareces distraída, Hermione. - me dijo Ronald al notar que había copiado dos veces, la misma palabra en mi cuaderno de notas. - ¿Acaso Snape y tú, tienen algún problema?

\- ¿Por qué siempre que tengo un problema, asumes que es culpa de Severus? Podría ser cualquier cosa.

Ron se encogió de hombros y antes de que se disculpara, me di cuenta de que quizá estaba muy a la defensiva y tenía que ser yo, quien le ofreciera una disculpa por mi absurdo comportamiento infantil.

\- Lo siento. - dije en voz baja y para evitar que la profesora McGonagall, pudiera oírnos. - Se trata de todo ese asunto del bendito juzgado en el Wizengamot. No estoy segura de estar preparada.

Escuché su profundo suspirar y noté que intentaba encontrar algo reconfortante que decir, quedándose sin palabras y a último minuto.

\- Haz practicado lo suficiente y estoy seguro de que lo conseguirán.

\- ¿Y qué tal si me equivoco? ¿Si pierdo a Rose para siempre?

Ron tomó mis manos con más dulzura de la que esperaba y me sonrió con cierta firmeza y convencimiento, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Harry no lo permitiría. Él encontraría una forma de ayudarte. Hablaré con él, después de clases, algo se nos ocurrirá.

Pero ni Harry ni Ron, sabían la verdad. Ninguno sabía acerca de los libros prohibidos o sobre los planes de Severus, para salvar mi vida. Quizá Harry podía ayudarme de alguna forma, ¿pero también tendría el poder para salvar al profesor?

Durante el resto de la clase, intenté no pensar lo peor y mantener el optimismo que todos parecían tener a mí alrededor. Al terminar la lección, me parecía increíble que Harry y Draco, pudieran charlar tan tranquilamente. Por supuesto que aún tenían un par de diferencias, pero al menos hacían el mejor de los esfuerzos y Astoria parecía incluso, una buena mujer.

\- Todos esos tontos juicios y auditorías sin sentido. - me dijo Ginny mientras recogía sus cosas. - quiero decir, en vez de preguntar si alguien ha visto a esos terribles motífagos... - cerró su mochila con más esfuerzo del requerido. - deberían intentar capturarlos. ¡No puedo ni imaginarme el estrés por el que el profesor Snape y tú, han de estar pasando!

\- Especialmente, cuando no han hecho nada malo. - añadió Harry y ello, me hizo ruborizarme de la vergüenza. - las pociones anticonceptivas... no son un crimen que merezca la pena de muerte o algo similar.

Sentí el impulso de ser honesta sobre el maleficio, pero supuse que tendría que aprender a resistirme y de la misma forma que practicaba para el juzgado.

\- Severus sólo intenta ayudarme, no ha hecho nada malo. Todo esto es mi culpa, fui yo quien propició todo esto.

Tenía razón en lo que decía, su vida había sido totalmente pacífica y sin mí intromisión en ella. Por qué demonios, simplemente no terminaba de morirme y de una buena vez por todas. Rose no iba a extrañarme y tenía a Lavander y a Ron.

\- Será mejor que nos marchemos a almorzar. - intervino Draco, con su usual voz arrastrada. - Astoria tiene razón y tenemos muy poco tiempo, si no queremos llegar tarde con Kingsley.

Intentaba comer, pero la comida simplemente no conseguía pasar por mi garganta. Desistí al tercer intento y me di cuenta de que Severus entraba en el comedor, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato, pero ni él ni yo, prestamos atención a lo que decían.

\- Hemos recibido una carta del ministerio de magia. - dijo tras sentarse a mi lado, mientras los estudiantes se apartaban sin siquiera tener que preguntar si debían moverse para brindarnos espacio y privacidad. - nuestra audiencia está pautada para mañana por la mañana. A eso de las ocho en punto.

Sentí un incómodo tremor por todo mi cuerpo y el profesor debió percibirlo, puesto que sostuvo una de mis manos bajo la mesa y negó con la cabeza, casi de forma imperceptible para el resto.

\- Todo saldrá bien, hemos practicado tanto como pudimos y estoy seguro de que la suerte estará de nuestro lado.

Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que todas las miradas continuaban sobre nosotros y por un momento, desee que la tierra me tragara. Me incliné hacia Severus y murmuré lo más suavemente que pude.

\- Por favor, llévame al despacho. Almorcemos allí, no creo poder soportar tanta presión. Tantas miradas sobre nosotros.

El profesor asintió sin discutir y yo me marché, incluso sin despedirme siquiera. No faltaría a clases, pero al menos podría darle rienda suelta a mis pensamientos y sin temor a ser juzgada. A que supieran la verdad que tenía que cargar sobre mis hombros.

 **HGSS**

En el despacho en cuestión, no dejaba de dar vueltas con mi silla y pensar lo peor. Estaba arriesgando mi vida y al mismo tiempo, la vida de Severus. Él no había hecho otra cosa más que intentar ayudarme, enamorarse de mí, pagar las terribles consecuencias de mis estupideces. Aunque no fuera mi culpa el haber caído en coma, en primer lugar, sí era mí culpa el involucrarlo en algo que debí resolver por mi propia cuenta.

\- No dejaré de amarte y mucho menos ahora. - declaró sin pensarlo dos veces. - no es el momento para acobardarse. A lo hecho, pecho.

\- Creo que no entiendes lo que significa. - insistí de inmediato. - toda esa libertad que clamabas, puede esfumarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Y todo por culpa mía!

Severus negó con la cabeza de inmediato y sostuvo mis manos con firmeza, tras haberme dispuesto en uno de sus sillones y sentarse a mi lado. No dejaba de asombrarme, su valor para enfrentar los retos y me odiaba por no poder parecérmele en ningún sentido.

\- No insistas, puesto que no pienso dejarte. Además, ya te he propuesto matrimonio y ni modo que me eche para atrás. Tuve que pedirle consejos a Minerva, rebajarme a escuchar sus tonterías de experiencias de vida y aceptarle su viejo anillo de compromiso, aunque insistí que te conseguiría uno. No puedes desperdiciar todo mi esfuerzo.

No supe si su intención era hacerme reír, pero funcionó por unos instantes y no pude evitar echarme a reír, mientras él intentaba parecer que hablaba enserio. Suspiré profundamente y en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, encontré la calma de siempre, en sus oscuros ojos como la noche.

\- No te dejaré sola, te lo prometo. Ambos saldremos ilesos de todo esto.

Asentí entonces y sentí sus finos labios sobre mi frente, besándome con la mayor de las delicadezas posibles. Acarició mis rizos con inusitada ternura y pareció perderse en el brillante color castaño que tenían.

\- No pienso dejarte jamás. - me aseguró nuevamente, sonriendo a la nada. - parecerá increíble al escucharlo, pero Lily y tú... han sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida y no me atrevo a pensar en perderte, como la perdí a ella.

\- Espero que no. - le sonreí de vuelta y volví a sentir sus labios, pero en la punta de mi nariz y con otro pequeño beso.

\- Creo que debes marcharte pronto, las clases ya comienzan.

\- Ni siquiera pude almorzar. Qué tonta he sido, preocupándome sin sentido alguno.

\- Creo que no serias Granger o una Gryffindor que se precie, si no te preocuparas sin sentido alguno.

No supe por qué, pero al momento de marcharme y de tomar caminos separados, me sentí mucho mejor de lo que me había sentido al entrar. El profesor Snape, tenía un extraño método para relajar mis nervios, pero no me quejaba y no podía estar más agradecida.


	52. Chapter 52

Bueno, aquí estamos. Para los que no tengan whatsapp y deseen comunicarse conmigo, de otra forma, tengo un grupo de FB llamado _MariSeverusFF._ No he publicado nada ahí, sólo es un puente para que puedan escribirme.

Como siempre, agradeciendo todos los comentarios que me dejan y esperando que no se olviden de comentar, en éste nuevo cap, para saber lo que piensan.

~ Capítulo 52: _Justicia_

Intentaba hacer mis deberes, tras las clases, pero me resultaba prácticamente imposible. Me encontraba refugiada en la nueva habitación de Rose y mirando mis pergaminos en blanco, por primera vez sin tener idea de lo que debía responder a cada pregunta y deseando poder esquivar la tarea, para concentrarme en lo importante.

Hojeando el viejo diario de Severus, sentía cada vez más culpa. Sabía que el profesor no tendría miedo de recibir el castigo por mí, pero la sola idea me causaba una gran repulsión y me hacía sentir enferma y de repente.

\- _Vamos, Hermione, concéntrate en lo positivo._ \- murmuré mientras apartaba el diario de mi vista y lo guardaba cuidadosamente, en el escondite de siempre y entre el resto de mis libros. - _¡Vuelve a ser la valiente mujer que se suponía que debías ser al crecer!_

La puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse muy lentamente y me previne con una sonrisa que de seguro no convencería a nadie, esperando ver a Severus tras la madera que conectaba la habitación, con el resto del despacho. Y sin embargo, estaba muy equivocada y se trataba de Ginny Weasley, asomando su rostro pecoso para mirar.

\- ¡Hermione! - su voz tuvo un extraño tono, como si hubiesen pasado años y años de no verme. Fruncí el ceño, mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba en la cama a mi lado, se apresuró a comentar ante la expresión que tenía entre ceja y ceja: - Descuida, el profesor Snape sabe que estoy aquí y a Harry le pareció conveniente, que pasáramos un tiempo juntas.

Pensaba preguntar a qué se refería, pero me resultaba obvio y con toda la conmoción que seguro causaba, el juicio que Severus y yo, estábamos por enfrentar. Sentía terribles nudos en la boca de mi estómago y unas incontrolables náuseas que por más que respirara, no lograba disipar.

\- Escucha, he estado pensando con detalle y creo que Harry y yo, hemos dado con algo. En verdad no pueden obligarte a nada, no tienen pruebas y sólo se basan en absurdas especulaciones.

No podía negar que estaba muy agradecida de tener a Ginny a mi lado, pero no tenía cara para mirarla a los ojos y sin contarle toda la verdad. Sostuve sus manos entre las mías, con cierta torpeza, dándome cuenta de que sólo entendería lo que sentía, si sabía lo mismo que yo sabía de toda la situación.

\- Tengo algo que decirte, pero quiero que esto quede entre tú y yo.

Ginny asintió con gravedad y ni siquiera se le ocurrió interrumpirme mientras hablaba. Se limitó a escucharme con atención y de vez en cuando, se le escapaba una que otra mirada de soslayo.

\- ¡Ay, Hermione! - me dijo mientras estrechaba mis manos entre las suyas, tras tomarlas ella y al terminar mi relato. - pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sé que lo harás muy bien. El profesor está arriesgando su vida con esos libros prohibidos y lo que menos necesita ahora, es que te eches a morir.

Severus daba vueltas en su despacho, vaciando su copa de whisky de fuego y deteniéndose luego, tras el amplio sofá y con sus brazos estirados a lo largo, encarando a la jefa de Gryffindor, en uno de los sillones. La mujer sostenía su copa, pero era no capaz de beberse una sola gota. Su mirada permanecía fija, sobre los cristales de sus gafas de montura cuadrada, en el pálido hombre que parecía a muy poco de perder el control y como no había visto jamás. Al menos no, que fuese una actitud normal en él.

\- No puedo mentir, estoy preocupado. Por más que intento olvidarlo, el libro de hechizos prohibidos, sigue flotando en mi cabeza. Sé que puedo bloquearlo, pero no creo que Hermione pueda.

\- ¿Y por qué no le das a Hermione, unas rápidas clases de Oclumancia? Es muy inteligente y ambos sabemos, que aprenderá rápidamente.

\- Ese es el problema. Tanto ella como Potter, piensan demasiado y no son capaces de relajar sus mentes. Deben encontrar la lógica en todo, deben poder enfrentarse a todo, con una respuesta automática. Si Hermione se halla frente a un problema, siempre y de seguro, termina pensando en lo que un libro le sugeriría para resolverlo. Oclumancia no funciona de esa manera tan básica.

\- Intentarlo, no creo que haga daño. Así, si se les ocurre utilizar la legeremancia contra ustedes, sabrán defenderse.

 **HGSS**

Mientras cenábamos en silencio y sin pensar en alguna cosa que valiera la pena comentar entre nosotros, Severus soltó su tenedor con extrema cautela y carraspeando suavemente, atrajo mi atención.

\- Mientras hablaba con la señora Potter, Minerva me hizo una sugerencia que olvidé tomar en cuenta antes y no sé cómo fui tan estúpido como para no pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunté con cierto terror e imaginándome lo peor. El profesor Snape quiso encogerse de hombros y restarle importancia, pero el gesto no tuvo el efecto deseado y me hizo pensar que podría traernos más problemas.

\- Que te enseñara Oclumancia, para contrarrestar la Legeremancia. Como me imagino que ya sabes.

\- Sí, Harry me habló sobre eso. Dijo que es considerablemente difícil.

Severus dio una pequeña risotada y me imaginé que algún comentario sarcástico, debía venir. Arqueó una de sus cejas y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Digamos que Potter, no es bueno para controlar sus emociones.

\- ¿Y crees que yo sea capaz de conseguirlo?

\- Eso espero...

Tras la comida, me encontraba con la varita en alto, en su despacho y con una expresión de esperar un enemigo imaginario, mientras Severus me explicaba los por menores del hechizo que estábamos a punto de poner en práctica. Supongo que haber leído la teoría, no funcionaba en un momento como en el que estábamos.

\- Relájate, vacía tu mente de todo pensamiento y emoción. Intentaré penetrar tu mente y tú deberás detenerme, sin importar cómo.

Pero cómo podría vaciar mi mente, cuando constantemente continuaba pensando en Rose y todo lo que podía perder, si terminaba tras las rejas. Por más que intentaba olvidarme del tiempo y del espacio, en mi mente continuaba flotando el libro de hechizos prohibidos.

\- ¿Preparada? - escuché la voz del profesor por encima de mis pensamientos, ligeramente distante y como un eco. - A la cuenta de tres... - me informó, pero sentí de repente que aún no había terminado de siquiera reunir energías para defenderme.

 _"Legeremens."_

Los recuerdos no tardaron en arremolinase en mi cabeza, con pequeños retazos. Uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido en mi vida, además de aquella oportunidad donde habíamos liberado a Sirius Black.

Me dio la impresión de que el profesor había detenido el hechizo e incluso antes de que yo hubiera comenzado a defenderme. Ambos jadeábamos, pero en Severus había una ligera expresión de triunfo y no supe si sonreír a modo de excusa o de vergüenza.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Black no podía haber escapado por sí solo!

No pude evitar preguntarme si el profesor Snape, había olvidado la razón por la cual estábamos practicando.

 **HGSS**

Cada intento que hacía, Severus continuaba insistiendo que mejoraba cada vez más y más. Aunque no estaba segura si lo decía solamente por intentar hacerme feliz y olvidar de momento, todas esas tensiones que me agobiaban.

\- El encantamiento de piernas locas, sin duda que al final resultó útil. - dijo el profesor mientras se sostenía del escritorio y sus piernas finalmente dejaban de moverse. - creo que de seguir así, muy pronto podrás detenerme sin mucho esfuerzo.

Me llevé una mano a la sien y la froté con cierta incomodidad. Sentía que toda la habitación daba vueltas a mí alrededor, haciéndome difícil el poder enfocar mi vista en alguna parte.

\- Creo que deberíamos detenernos ahora. - sugerí y en medio de la sensación de mareo y pesadez, me pareció notar una expresión de angustia en su rostro.- Al menos hasta que pare, el dolor de cabeza.

El profesor asintió y tras una larga sesión de práctica, nos encontramos tomando un poco de té. Un incómodo silencio, impregnó el despacho, mientras yo miraba mi taza y me preguntaba si la profesora Trelawney sería capaz de augurarme una terrible muerte, gracias a las hojas.

\- Una interesante fiesta de cumpleaños. - me dijo, sonriendo. - también disfruté los pájaros persiguiendo a Weasley.

\- Sí, creo que estaba celosa de toda la atención que Ron ponía sobre Lavander Brown. Supongo que realmente la amaba y yo me interpuse en su camino.

\- Entonces Weasley tiene que ser realmente estúpido, si piensa que la señora _"Weasley"_ es mejor que tú.

No supe por qué, pero aquello me hizo sentir mucho mejor conmigo misma. Sabía que Severus no sentía remordimientos de ningún tipo y que siempre era brutalmente honesto, sin temor a decir todo lo que pensaba. Lavander no era menos que yo, pero en aquel momento quería alegrarme con cualquier pequeño detalle.

\- Gracias. - le dije mientras estábamos sentados sobre su escritorio y apoyando mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros. - No soy mejor que ella en ningún sentido, pero me alegra que tú creas que sí.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - agregó, mientras examinaba su vieja varita con sumo detalle. - Quién más lo sabe todo, acerca de todo lo existente, en nuestro círculo.

\- Casi todo. Aún hay mucho que desconozco y que Harry y Ron, hacen mil veces mejor que yo. Esto de cerrar la mente, tal vez no, pero sí defenderse y jugar al Quidditch. Te lo aseguro.

Sabía que debíamos seguir practicando, pero por alguna extraña razón, su viejo diario no dejaba de flotar en mi cabeza.

 **HGSS**

Algunas veces, el profesor Snape detenía el conjuro y cuando creía que podía hacerme un daño irreversible. La mayoría de las veces, había conseguido defenderme de forma aceptable, aunque sentía que estar en una silla de ruedas y maldita, eran sendos factores limitantes para mí desempeño general.

\- Al final has conseguido pararme, aunque con incómodos retazos de Weasley y tú, concibiendo a Rose.

\- Lo siento. - me disculpé con las mejillas sonrojadas y ardiendo. - es que la primera experiencia sexual, pocas veces se olvida.

Severus no hizo comentario alguno, pero de pronto, en su rostro, apareció una sonrisa irónica. No estaba segura de cuál de mis recuerdos, causaba tal reacción.

\- Así que fue idea tuya, ese petardo en la poción de Goyle, en el segundo curso y con la intención de robar en mi armario personal de ingredientes.

\- ¡Oh, eso! - la sorpresa me hizo parpadear un par de veces y de pronto un pesado silencio, impregnó la sala. - bueno, teníamos que descubrir quién era el heredero de Slytherin y salvar el colegio. Sin todo lo que hice, Harry y Ron, no habrían podido deducirlo y Ginny habría muerto.

Me dio la impresión de que en el profesor Snape, había una especie de dejo de re convicción, pero las preguntas continuaron.

\- Asombroso que hayan creado un club de duelo, supongo. Creo que Lestrange tenía razón al decir que no eran simples adolescentes con varitas.

Acaricié inconscientemente, el brazo donde tenía la marca que esa terrible mujer me había dejado y negué con la cabeza de inmediato y con cierto pesar.

\- De todos modos, no habríamos podido vencerla. De no ser por la oportuna llegada de la Orden del Fénix, mucho me temo que no estaríamos aquí ahora. Quizá la madre de Ron tiene razón y nos faltan años y años de experiencia, para poder formar parte.

\- Lestrange sabía tantas maldiciones imperdonables como yo, y apenas entrando en Hogwarts. Una mujer con un serio defecto en la cabeza.

\- Sólo sus ridículas convicciones. - dije mientras giraba mi silla para darle la espalda por unos segundos y mirar a mí alrededor, tratando de evitar que se fijara en mis lágrimas. - nosotros también habríamos actuado de la misma forma, de haber estado en su posición.

\- No lo creo. - escuché la voz del profesor en la distancia y agradecí que me brindara un poco de espacio. - hay otras formas de perseguir los ideales, sin la necesidad de matar a tantas personas. Bellatrix Lestrange, disfrutaba lo que hacía y mientras más murieran en frente de ella o gracias a ella, mejor.

\- ¿Y tú qué pensabas?

\- Llegué a lamentar muertes, sí. Especialmente aquellas que tenía que presenciar y no poder salvar.

Al fin tuve el valor de darme la vuelta y encarar a Severus, sonriendo con cierto cinismo y mis ojos brillosos tras las pequeñas lágrimas que había derramado.

\- Es increíble que después de todo lo que hemos hecho para salvar, el mundo que conocemos y en el que vivimos, el ministerio aún sea incapaz de agradecerlo.

\- Que yo recuerde, el ministerio muy pocas veces se mostró realmente agradecido con alguna cosa. Protegían a Potter, puesto que era el único tan desquiciado como Dumbledore, para enfrentarse a Voldemort. - dijo, tras una fuerte inspiración. - pero nada más, aparte de quizá un monumento y su inclusión en libros, tarjetas y cosas así. Un reconocimiento un poco vacío, para lo que significó el fin de una época oscura y tormentosa.

\- Bueno, dudo que Harry quisiera terminar como ministro y colmado de atenciones. Sin embargo, supongo que al menos, merecía ser exonerado de esta tonta ley de matrimonio. Aunque me imagino que el resto comenzaría a quejarse y hablar de favoritismo...

Sentí los brazos de Severus, sobre mi cuello, mientras se inclinaba frente a mí y para que nuestros rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel.

\- Apartando las molestas cláusulas, yo me alegro de estar forzosamente casado contigo.

 **HGSS**

Decidimos que ya era tiempo de irnos a la cama y sin embargo, aún sentía un desagradable nudo en la garganta. No podía pensar en cerrar mis ojos y conciliar el sueño, con tantas cosas que podían salir mal, al mismo tiempo. Apenas y me movía, debido al maleficio y la pérdida de sensibilidad y uso en mis extremidades, pero me parecía que Severus podía darse cuenta de ello.

\- Tienes que descansar. - murmuró en mi oído, tras un par de minutos de mover mi almohada e intentar encontrar un poco de paz. - el día no avanzará más rápido, trata de dejar las preocupaciones para mañana o estarás muy cansada para el momento del juicio y el maleficio podría jugarnos una mala pasada y delatarnos frente a todo el tribunal.

\- ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan tranquilo?

\- Bueno, digamos que ya he estado ahí un par de veces y siempre habrán testigos a tú favor. Quizá interroguen a Potter.

\- Pero Harry no ha practicado con el veritaserum.

\- Realmente dudo que lo obliguen a tomar el suero de la verdad. Es como si dudaran de la palabra del salvador de todo el universo. - añadió en tono de burla. - Potter podría considerarlo como una grave ofensa y si hay algo que el ministerio realmente teme, es a otro Lord Voldemort en potencia. Y no creo que cuestionen, cuáles dos, serían sus primeros vasallos.

¡Oh pero yo no me uniría a Harry, si quisiera matar personas!

\- Hipotéticamente hablando, claro. No creo que Potter sea tan inteligente como para pensar en algo así.

No pude evitar reírme y parte de mis tensiones, se esfumaron ante la idea de que tal vez tenía razón y Harry podía salvarnos.

\- Además, quien sabe, quizá seamos capaces de revolucionar esta tonta ley y ayudar a las próximas generaciones. Llamémoslo, expiación de culpa. Al menos en mi caso.

Traté de dormir y me imaginé que el cansancio terminó venciéndome, transportándome a un sin fin de sueños. En la mayoría, me encontraba sentada frente a millones de personas y en una sala completamente oscura, donde enormes reflectores me señalaban mientras me acusaban de un sin fin de crímenes, que no había cometido.

Algunas veces, soñaba que me arrancaban a Rose de mis brazos. Otras, que asesinaban a Severus frente a mis ojos. Tantas posibilidades, que no dejaba de repasar mentalmente en mis respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera podía imaginar.

¿Qué clase de matrimonio tenía? ¿Por qué aún no quedaba embarazada? Tal vez... _¿por qué continuaba en aquella terrible silla de ruedas?_

Un sin fin de absurdas respuestas, quizá debía dejar que Severus hiciera todo el trabajo y simplemente permanecer callada y responder, nada más cuando fuese necesario.

El profesor debía tener un plan, estaba segura de ello. De su confianza en nuestro éxito.

Supuse que de tanto pensar, el tiempo pasó volando literalmente y muy pronto amaneció. No me sentía exactamente descansada, pero al menos había conseguido no enloquecer.

\- Severus, ya amaneció. - dije con un hilo de voz, tras hacer gran esfuerzo. - tienes que prepararte a tiempo.

\- Los juicios no deberían ser tan temprano. - ahogó un bostezo, mientras apartaba sus brazos de mi cintura.

Apenas y podía pensar en alguna cosa, mientras cepillaba mi cabello. Creía estar consciente de que mi cabello ya estaba en orden, pero no podía parar. Sentía desagradables arcadas y mientras Severus supervisaba el desayuno que preparaban los elfos, jamás esperé sentirme tan enferma y como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme.

\- Tienes que relajarte, podría hacerte daño. - dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miraba a través del espejo frente a mí.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la voz de la profesora McGonagall nos interrumpió. Parecía tan conmocionada como yo y apretaba sus manos, la una contra la otra.

\- Creí oportuno, desearles buena suerte. - su voz era casi un murmullo. - Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

No supe si asentí o negué con la cabeza, pero consideré que lo mejor era distraerme con una tostada y un poco de mermelada. Sentía que mi estómago se consumía a sí mismo y creí prudente, al menos, comer un pequeño bocado.

\- Espero que les permitan llevar testigos, estoy preparada para ayudar si fuese necesario.

Realmente dudaba que pudiera sernos de utilidad, pero preferí permanecer en silencio y limitarme a terminar el desayuno.

\- Yo simplemente espero que sea un juicio sin prejuicios de ningún tipo. Que ser ex mortífago, no afecte la decisión final. - fue lo único que Snape dijo.

Tantos factores diferentes que podían acabar con todo lo que habíamos construido.


	53. Chapter 53

¡Merlín, que mes he tenido! Empezando con el 14 (ayer domingo), con mi cumpleaños. Creo que fue el más ajetreado que he tenido. Visitando a mamá, recogiendo su ropa, cortando la torta nada más que con mi padre (extrañando mucho a mamá) y hasta creo que me cayó pesada. Yendo a bancos, al doctor para que me revisara los oídos y como me los lavaron con agua fría, me desequilibraron el laberinto y me he mareado como no se imaginan, impidiéndome actualizar.

En fin, aquí estoy y con una pregunta de rigor. ¿Les gustaría que el juicio resultase bien o que tuviese algo de drama? Voy a hacer un cap previo a ello y dejaré que ustedes juzguen.

Recuerden el grupo de Facebook, que he creado: _MariSeverusFF_. Si no tienen Whatsapp y necesitan escribirme, allí estaré y con gusto les atenderé de la mejor forma posible.

Mis eternos cariños y muchas gracias por comentar. Por favor, no se olviden de hacerlo, para saber qué tal les pareció éste nuevo capítulo.

~ _Capítulo 53:_ Inocente o culpable

Antes de que nos marcháramos, la profesora McGonagall tenía una carta para mí y para Severus. Reconocí la letra infantil, aunque con una gran mejora en su distribución, de mi hija Rose.

 _Queridos, Severus y Hermione._

 _Practiqué y practiqué, como Hermione me enseñó y creo que finalmente puedo escribir una carta. Papá me ha prestado su lechuza, ¡pero no le permití leerla, para que no arruinara la sorpresa!_

 _Mamá quería que les enviara fotografías de mi segunda fiesta de cumpleaños y me ayudó a colocarlas en el sobre. ¡Dijo que me veía muy bonita y que tanto tú, Hermione, como Severus, iban a pensar lo mismo! ¡En verdad que fue una fiesta increíble! Aunque me gustó más la primera y todos esos animales que pudimos conocer con Hagrid._

 _Papá dice que, algo llamado "Ministerio de magia" o como se llame, le obliga a tener más hijos y anoche hemos conversado en mí habitación, donde me explicó que quizá podría tener un hermanito o hermanita. ¡Yo no sé de dónde provienen los bebés, pero espero que sea una hermanita! No creo que me importe mucho, compartir mis juguetes, aunque será extraño al principio. ¿Ustedes qué creen?_

 _Yo quería que vinieran a mi fiesta, pero mamá dijo que estaban muy ocupados y que tenían una muy importante reunión. También dijo que tenía que desearles mucha suerte, así que espero que todo salga bien y ya quiero que sea fin de semana, para enseñarle a Severus, mis nuevos juguetes._

 _Cariños, Rose._

Me llevé la mano que no sostenía la carta hasta la boca y cubriéndola, sollocé sin poderlo evitar, mientras los ojos de Severus aún viajaban de línea en línea.

Ron estaba preparado para seguir adelante y aunque yo ya lo había hecho, no dejaba de sentir cierta incomodidad de saber la verdad. También, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Rose había escrito y el gran temor que tenía de perderla.

\- Todo saldrá bien. - me reafirmó Severus, besando mi frente con suavidad y tomando la carta de mis manos, para doblarla cuidadosamente y ponerla en el centro de la mesa. Sentí sus manos, sosteniendo las mías, acariciándolas una y otra vez, y en señal de que ya debíamos marcharnos.

Tenía que calmarme, tener fe en mí misma y en mi marido.

\- Les acompañaré, he decidido suspender mis clases por hoy. Ya podré retomarlas luego. - nos dijo Minerva en voz baja, pero ninguno de los dos dijimos algo al respecto. - Weasley y Potter, estarán alertas por si es necesaria su intervención en el juzgado.

Hicimos prácticamente todo el trayecto hasta Londres, en absoluto silencio. Estábamos vestidos como muggles cualquiera y tratábamos de no llamar la atención, mientras nos las ingeniábamos para utilizar una de las entradas de visitantes, con lo que significaba el tener una silla de ruedas. La profesora McGonagall terminó encogiéndola, en una esquina poco concurrida, mientras que Severus me cargaba y finalmente entramos para atender a nuestro citatorio.

 **HGSS**

Wizengamot se encontraba tan concurrido como siempre y al ver a todos esos magos y brujas, mientras iba entre los brazos de Severus, hizo revolver mi estómago de inmediato y comencé a sentir que mi garganta se secaba y espasmos incontrolables por todo mi cuerpo. Fuertes escalofríos que me llevó a preguntarme, si el profesor también podía sentir.

Su rostro permanecía adusto y sin expresión que me permitiera determinar lo que pensaba. Caminábamos sin detenernos y tampoco pedíamos indicaciones. El profesor sabía exactamente a dónde ir y no podía evitar pensar, en todo lo que había leído en su diario.

 _\- Departamento número 505, juzgado número dieciséis. ¿Asunto?_ \- dijo una mujer como de unos treinta años, bastante alta y con un largo y rubio cabello, peinado en extraños remolinos y que milagrosamente se mantenía junto, con un lápiz. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo y facciones muy redondas, además de gafas rojas y con una montura triangular muy retro.

\- Nos han citado para las ocho de éste día. - comenzó Severus y a cada palabra que decía, creía poder oír el latido de mi corazón.- Al parecer, el ministerio considera que existen ciertas... _lagunas_ , en mi matrimonio con la señorita entre mis brazos, Hermione Granger.

Al decir aquello, me di cuenta de que la mujer apartaba sus gafas un poco y me miraba de una forma que no me gustó en absoluto. Sus pequeños ojos color ámbar, se detuvieron en nuestros rostros, por fracciones de segundo, antes de bajar la vista hacia una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio y que milagrosamente se mantenía unida con un imperdible.

\- Pero que por supuesto, tiene que ser algún error. - dijo la profesora McGonagall, claramente ofendida ante las acusaciones que se erguían en nuestra contra.

Los documentos flotaron mágicamente y una gruesa porción de ellos, que imaginé era nuestro expediente, cayó suavemente en las manos de aquella secretaria. Acomodó sus gafas y entrecerró la vista un poco, para leer mejor.

\- Veamos, sí... - dijo mientras pasaba las páginas con rapidez. - Al señor y la señora Snape, se les sigue un juicio por presuntas irregularidades en el contrato nupcial. Aquí se estipula que ambos aún no han concebido un bebé, en los plazos regulares, además de no poderse explicar las lesiones presentadas por la acusada en cuestión. El ministerio quiere asegurarse de que ninguno de los que conforman éste matrimonio, sea infértil de alguna forma o incapaz de cumplir con lo establecido en el reglamento. Además, el ministerio toma en consideración, la negativa de ambos padres de crear una cámara compartida para el niño o niña, además de otros puntos a tratar. Firmen por favor y diríjanse a la última puerta del pasillo. Usted, señora, me temo que tendrá que esperar afuera. Sólo podrán pasar los acompañantes, si se les solicita para rendir declaraciones.

La profesora decidió revertir el hechizo sobre la silla y tras Severus sentarme en ella, empujándome con suavidad y a lo largo de un oscuro pasillo y lleno de puertas negras por donde mirara, no dejaba de sentir que estaba de camino a la silla eléctrica.

\- No te preocupes. - me dijo en voz baja, como para que sólo yo pudiera oírlo. - déjame responder a mí y mantén la calma. Recuerda que debes vaciar tu mente de toda emoción y recuerdo.

Eso intentaba, pero no dejaba de pensar en las adorables fotos de cumpleaños, que Rose nos había enviado. No quería despedirme de la profesora McGonagall y continué mirando hacia atrás, hasta que su figura se perdió de vista, en la oscuridad de la lejanía.

 **HGSS**

Al entrar en aquella sala circular, por fin pude comprender a Hagrid y la razón por la que se había puesto tan nervioso, intentando defender a _Buckbeack_. Todos esos magos, vestidos de negro, me recordaban más a mortífagos que a otra cosa. Quizá en dementores o en criaturas peligrosas y dispuestas a atacar, en cualquier momento.

\- Con la presencia de los imputados, se da inicio a éste juicio. - la voz ligeramente aguda, de una mujer, retumbó en el silencio sepulcral de la sala y muy pronto comenzaron los susurros, que se lo atribuí a mi silla de ruedas. Señor ministro, el señor Severus Snape, mortífago regenerado exitosamente con nuestro programa de reinserción a la sociedad, presenta los siguientes cargos: - cerré los ojos fuertemente y esperé por lo peor. - falsedad de testimonio, además de ocultar información vital para el ministerio de magia.

Sabía que los ojos de Kingsley estaban posados sobre nosotros e internamente rogaba que se apiadara. Que recordara todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos, durante la guerra.

\- ¿Qué clase de falsos testimonios? ¿Qué clase de información he ocultado, que sea tan importante?

\- Según su declaración, junto con su esposa, en el día de su boda, usted afirmó que ambos se amaban y por ende habían esperado hasta la fecha límite para casarse. Que su antigua prometida había muerto en un trágico accidente. Sin embargo, no existe ningún registro de ese hecho y quizá suene a poca relevancia, pero la señorita Granger, ya tenía una hija con otro hombre. Discúlpeme si no puedo ver el amor ahí.

\- ¡Qué tiene eso que ver! Somos seres humanos, esas cosas suceden. - no pude contenerme y la mujer, en lo más alto de la fila, continuó hablando como si no me hubiese escuchado.

\- Es como decir, que la señorita Granger se arrepiente de ese pequeño desliz que tuvo y finalmente, vuelve con su verdadero amor.

\- ¡No! - sollocé, cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos. Para el profesor fue suficiente y su voz retumbó en la sala.

\- ¡Estuvo en coma por cuatro años, tras salvarlos a todos ustedes! La vida continúa tras tanto tiempo y ya no podía casarse con Weasley. Ustedes lo obligaron a contraer matrimonio con alguien más.

\- Pero... - insistió la mujer. - ¿Eso quiere decir que entonces no le amaba como dijo y que simplemente se casaron como último recurso?

Sabía lo que intentaban hacer y Severus también. Intentaban obligarnos a confesar la verdad, pero no me doblegarían de ninguna forma. Era el momento perfecto para sacar la valentía que tenía dentro de mí. Despertar al león que había dormido, durante cuatro años.

\- Lo amaba, pero seguro me veía como una chiquilla tonta de once años, con un amor platónico. Por supuesto que intenté buscar una meta más real y una vez que la perdí, sentí cierto alivio de tener la edad suficiente para estar con el profesor. Aunque aún me imagino que les resulta muy extraño, el que estemos juntos.

 **HGSS**

La mujer finalmente había guardado silencio y podía escuchar el inquietante _tic tac_ , de un enorme reloj de péndulo tras nosotros. Severus permanecía de pie y a mi lado, incapaz de sentarse ni por un segundo.

\- Su prometida era una mujer falsa. - insistió otro mago. - ¿Está consciente de que esperó hasta la fecha límite, para poder contraer nupcias con su actual esposa?

\- Sí. - dijo el profesor con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y está consciente de que eso es contra el reglamento?

\- Tenía que saber si sobreviviría o no, antes de casarme.

\- El señor Weasley, también quiso esperar y no se lo permitimos. En el estado en el que la señorita Granger se encontraba, no era candidata elegible para...

\- Pero despertó, estaba en condiciones de concebir y aquí estamos. - dijo Severus con un tono mordaz e interrumpiendo al mago.

\- Y a pesar de eso, aún no han podido concebir.

\- Créame que lo haríamos con gusto, si usted y sus...

\- ¡Orden! - exigió otro mago tras de mí y me atreví a mirar al profesor por unos instantes. Sus ojos negros, centellaban con un fulgor amenazante. - no toleraremos esa clase de conducta, señor Snape.

\- ¡Mi esposa es incapaz de concebir, si a cada momento tiene que preocuparse por el tiempo que le queda para fecundarse! ¿Dos veces por semana? ¿Creen que así funcionan las cosas? ¿Y qué tal si no es capaz de concebir, durante ese lapso de tiempo?

\- El ministerio no restringe a las parejas, de intentarlo las veces que sean necesarias. Sólo impone plazos como medida de presión. No significa que deban esperar por los fines de semana.

\- Me ha parecido que el contrato dice lo contrario. Si no dormimos juntos antes de la medianoche, funcionarios del ministerio estarán en nuestras chimeneas, más rápido de lo que podríamos decir: _sexo_.

\- Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto, señor ministro. - añadió el mago. - la señorita Granger, estuvo en coma durante cuatro años y tiene un lento proceso de recuperación. El señor Snape, prometió que con su ayuda, volvería a recuperar su buena salud y hasta la fecha...

\- Mi esposa sufrió un ataque mortífago y quedó atrapada dentro de una tienda en Hogsmeade. Pudo haberse muerto, durante la explosión, cuando destruyeron su interior.

\- ¿Hay alguien que pueda testificarlo?

\- El guardabosques de Hogwarts. Estaba con ella ese día en cuestión. Compraba un regalo de cumpleaños para su hija Rose Weasley, cuando los mortífagos atacaron Hogsmeade.

\- ¿Qué tipo de heridas pueden ser tan severas, que limitan a la señorita Granger? - preguntó y no pude pensar en algo inteligente para decir. Pude darme cuenta de que Severus, trataba de pensar lo más rápido posible.

 _Locomotor Mortis Lapidem._ La muerte de todo lo que tuviera vida, se moviera. De mi cuerpo, la verdad.

\- Mi esposa ya ha sufrido suficiente. Verse separada de su hija, tener que someterse a un juicio para demostrar su maternidad, un ataque de mortífagos y ahora esto. ¿Y aún así esperan que se recupere milagrosamente? Se encuentra bajo tanta presión, que me extraña que siga con vida. ¿Acaso no le tienen compasión siquiera, a una mujer? ¿A la salvadora de éste mundo? ¿A la madre de una niña de apenas cinco años?

\- Las reglas se aplican a todos, señor Snape. Y eso incluye, por supuesto, a usted y a su esposa.

La sala enmudeció de inmediato y sentí que me faltaba el aliento. El profesor no había esperado por mí, yo lo había obligado a hacerlo y no podía soportar la idea de que terminara en prisión por mi culpa.

 **HGSS**

Por primera vez durante todo el juicio, Severus decidió tomar asiento a mi lado. Sostenía una de mis manos y su semblante permanecía serio y tranquilo, aún después de todo. No permitiría que me derrumbara, que sintiera miedo.

\- ¿Alguna razón para no haber concebido todavía? Apartando la presión que dicen sentir, por parte del contrato y las reglas.

\- Yo... - comencé, pero no supe qué decir. - El profesor Snape y yo...

\- A no ser que traten, de alguna forma, de evitarlo. Hay métodos para evitar los embarazos no deseados. ¿No es así?

\- Pues no es nuestro caso y no hay pruebas que nos incriminen.

\- Ya estamos casados, ¿por qué habríamos de huir de nuestra responsabilidad? - pregunté con sarcasmo y a otro de los magos, con un poblado bigote que le hacía lucir como una enorme y gorda morsa.

\- Muchos motivos, supongo. Quizá, estando casados a la fuerza, por qué tener hijos si no es con el hombre que realmente ama y quien ha tenido que casarse con otra mujer.

¿Por qué y de repente, comenzaban a sonar como yo sonaba al principio? Me mordí el labio inferior e intenté parecer desafiante y segura de mí misma.

\- Sí por supuesto. - dijo el profesor con sarcasmo. - y según ustedes, Hermione pensaba asesinar a la señorita Brown, de alguna forma, para que Weasley enviudara y pudiera casarse con ella.

El profesor se permitió reír y su fría carcajada, retumbó en medio del lugar y ante los rostros pétreos del jurado presente. ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos decir para que pudieran creernos? ¿Acaso teníamos que admitir toda la culpa, para que estuvieran satisfechos? Resultaban peores que mortífagos o carroñeros.

\- Por favor, ya basta... - imploré con mi rostro, una vez más, oculto tras mis manos. - por favor, se los ruego. El profesor Snape no ha hecho nada malo. Es un buen hombre y cuida de mí, como nadie lo ha hecho jamás, además de mis padres y el propio Ron. Tienen que creerme, en verdad lo amo y no soportaría que fuese encarcelado por mi culpa. Fui yo quien cayó en coma, él sólo esperó por mí, para casarnos. Yo tengo toda la culpa...

\- ¡Nadie tiene la culpa! Voldemort tuvo la culpa. - dijo con un grito de ira y como siempre, aún después de tanto tiempo, el nombre de Voldemort continuaba causando conmoción en la población. - Fue él quien te maldijo, fue él quien te apartó de tu hija y casi te mata. Sería muy injusto que te juzgaran por lo ocurrido.

\- En el destino no podemos intervenir. - se aclaró la garganta el hombre y al alzar mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentía que ya no podría soportarlo más y que debía salvar al profesor.

Ya había estado en coma, quizá no me salvaría de todos modos y no podía arrastrarlo conmigo en mis desgracias. Ya lo había hecho suficiente.

\- Severus, realmente no tiene importancia. - murmuré con los labios apretados. - podría entregarme simplemente y echarme toda la culpa. Así quedarías libre y todo volvería a la normalidad. A como era antes de que yo invadiera tu vida y te forzara a casarte conmigo.

\- ¿¡Acaso te volviste loca!? - respondió, parpadeando más de la cuenta y hablando con los dientes apretados. - ¡Jamás te abandonaría con la responsabilidad! ¡Sería muy poco caballeroso de mi parte, permitir que castigaran a una mujer! ¡Preferiría recibir el castigo!

Comencé a temblar sin poderlo evitar y antes de que pudiéramos decirnos algo más, Kingsley tomó la palabra y su voz me hizo estremecer.

\- Por supuesto que recordamos lo que Potter y sus amigos, hicieron por nuestro pueblo. - dijo y me imaginé que un _pero_ , estaba por venir. - sin embargo, los demás miembros del jurado tienen razón y la justicia debe aplicarse para todos, sin importar la fama o el cargo que tengan.

\- Hermione no merece ser castigada, no lo soportaría. Su cuerpo necesita un espacio más abierto que las asquerosas y reducidas paredes de esa mohosa cárcel. Además, tomando en cuenta que Potter... es uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué pensaría si ella terminara en Azkaban?

No esperaba que funcionara, pero cualquier recurso valía la pena.


	54. Chapter 54

Bien, aquí vamos. No mucho que decir, otra semana larga. Recuerden que pueden comunicarse conmigo, dejando sus whatsapp en mensaje privado, comentando o uniéndose a mi grupo de facebook: MariSeverus FF.

No se olviden de comentar lo que les haya parecido.

En cuanto a tu duda, Lety, pasa que la situación de Ron era diferente. Rose estaba de por medio y ahora que el ministerio acepta que es su hija, pero le obliga a tener otros hijos, tendrán que atenerse a la ley.

Feliz lectura.

Capítulo 54: _Inocente o culpable II_

Sabía que un interrogatorio individual estaba por suceder y muy pronto comencé a temer, que pudiera cometer algún error y condenar a Severus. Él sin embargo, no parecía contento con la medida y aunque un par de magos intentaran sacarlo de la habitación en la que estábamos, continuaba resistiéndose y tratando de quitarse todas esas manos de encima.

\- ¡Es una mujer, al menos deberían pensar en eso! ¡Es inaudito!

\- Si no tiene nada que ocultar, entonces no tendrá algo que temer. - dijo Kingsley con mucha calma y aunque habían conseguido sacar a Severus de la habitación, aún podía escuchar su agitada voz y sus comentarios llenos de ira, contra el ministerio.

Una vez que estuve sola, Kingsley comenzó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Traté de permanecer lo más tranquila posible, incluso despreocupada.

\- La actitud del profesor Snape dice todo lo contrario de lo que afirman sus palabras. - su tono de voz era reflexivo y no tardé en recordar, que él era un hombre mucho más relajado que muchos de los ministros que habían pasado anteriormente.

\- Él sólo intenta protegerme, le preocupo puesto que es mi esposo. - traté de sostenerle la vista y no titubear. - yo haría lo mismo por él.

\- Siempre creí que Ronald y tú, terminarían casados y como padres de familia.

\- Todo esto no fue mi culpa, yo no inventé la ley. Pero ahora estoy con Severus y no me puedo quejar, de hecho y hasta me atrevo a decir que es el hombre que amo. Si tanto lo quieren saber, quizá termine paralítica pero por ahora puedo concebir. ¿Por qué simplemente no me permiten hacerlo a mi ritmo? Siento tanto estrés que Severus tiene razón y encuentro difícil, el poder relajarme y dejarme llevar. ¿Acaso creen que es romántico, tener relaciones sexuales para luego correr y conseguir una prueba de embarazo y saber si funcionó o no? ¿Dónde está el amor ahí? Y no me digan que no nos presionan.

Sabía que el profesor Snape no corroboraría mi confesión, pero estaba tan harta de esconderme y fingir. Tenía que decir alguna cosa, algo que les hiciera detener sus tediosas e inoportunas preguntas.

\- Voldemort dañó severamente mi médula espinal y no sé si tenga esperanzas de mejora. El profesor Snape les dirá que estoy mintiendo, intentará negarlo para que no me aparten de su lado. Aunque no es tan grave, si aún puede cogerme. ¿No es así?

Varios miembros del jurado, parecieron asqueados con mi frialdad y la dureza de mis palabras, aunque el actual ministro, permanecía en silencio y en su común aspecto reflexivo.

\- ¿Esperaban que siendo amiga de Harry Potter y corriendo los mismos riesgos que él, saliera airosa de la batalla? Y puedo asegurarles de que estoy viva, si no hubiese sido por la oportuna llegada de Neville Longbottom y la protección de Ronald Weasley.

Miré a mí alrededor y a cada uno de los rostros presentes en aquella sala circular. Estaba tan cansada de esconderme tras las faldas de Severus y sin importar lo mucho que me debilitara el maleficio, al menos en cuanto a términos de valentía, haría todo lo posible para mantenerme de pie y mantener también a mis convicciones.

De todos modos, me dio la impresión de distinguir el rostro de Rita Skeeter entre los presentes y recibí una descarga de puro odio y repulsión.

La de estupideces que seguro estaba escribiendo sobre nosotros.

\- Tomaremos en consideración sus palabras, una vez que hayamos hablado con su esposo. - me informó uno de los miembros del juzgado y pude darme cuenta de cómo abandonaban la habitación, dejándome sola y sin siquiera decir lo que pensaban al respecto. La última en abandonar la habitación había sido Rita y como si se debatiera entre interrogarme o escribir sus estúpidos artículos, a libre albedrío. Como siempre, no representaba ninguna diferencia.

Ambas nos mirábamos con un odio que de seguro, teníamos reservado la una para la otra.

El silencio me resultaba realmente incómodo y tras entrar un par de celadores, comencé a sentir una desagradable presión en la garganta. ¿Qué tal si no les gustaba lo que Severus tenía para decir y estaban allí para apresarme? ¿Cómo me despediría de Rose, de Ron y del resto de mis amigos y familiares? Tragué inútilmente, pero la sensación no cedía de ninguna forma. Solo esperaba que el profesor Snape lograra convencerlos, que apoyara mi plan. Comenzaba a desear, el poder prevenirlo.

\- ¿Lesión espinal? - fue lo que Severus dijo, repitiendo las palabras del ministro y como un eco, con la mirada asombrada. - bueno sí, es probable que no pueda volver a caminar. La habitación se encontraba a poca luz, así que Severus hacía grandes esfuerzos por descifrar los rostros de aquellos quienes lo interrogaban. - Potter y Weasley tuvieron mucha suerte de no terminar como ella. Me atrevería a decir que todo fue gracias a su deseo de proteger a Weasley de una muerte segura. Como padre de su hija, ambos debían protegerse el uno al otro. Les aseguro que ya tiene suficiente con saber que quizá no vuelva a caminar y que su hija y el hombre que amaba, tuvieran que escoger otro camino. No sé si la idea les conmueva de alguna forma, pero les ruego que le dejen en paz. Yo ya he estado encerrado por meses, ya fui vigilado y juzgado con anterioridad, prefiero ser yo quien lleve la pesada carga del castigo y no ella.

\- Un caso excepcional, sin duda. - dijo Kingsley de repente y Severus se estremeció en su asiento. - tenemos a una mujer, héroe de guerra, que sobrevive cuatro años de coma y probablemente termine paralítica. Aún así se ha casado y afirma poder tener un bebé y amar a su pareja actual. ¿Qué hacemos en un momento como este? ¿Aplicamos todo el peso de la ley, por las mentiras y las fallas que condujeron a este matrimonio o les damos una oportunidad de redimirse ante nuestros ojos? Si se aman tanto como afirman que se aman, no debería ser difícil el tener un hijo. Si les diéramos la oportunidad...

\- Les aseguro que Hermione Granger es capaz de embarazarse. Y yo tan capaz de embarazarla como cualquiera. - se sentía como un tonto, admitiéndolo, pero no tenía otra salida. No quería hablar sobre lo bueno o no, que era en la cama, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

\- _Muy bien..._

 **HGSS**

Lo último que supe, fue tener los brazos de Severus a mí alrededor, tras abandonar aquel terrible interrogatorio y reencontrarnos con la profesora McGonagall. Todavía no podía creer que todo hubiese terminado bien y mis sentidos aún se encontraban aturdidos, con todo lo que había sucedido en aquellas horas que me habían parecido eternas. No dejaba de temblar y aunque aún podía oír la voz de Rita en la lejanía, haciendo ridículas preguntas a los magos del juzgado que pasaban a nuestro lado, ya no me importaba. Que escribiera lo que quisiera, amaba al profesor y ya estaba cansada de negarlo y para mantener una imagen de santa niña buena. Estaba cansada de vivir bajo las reglas de los demás. Inclusive del ministerio. Quería disfrutar de mi vida con el profesor, con Rose y si debía morir gracias al maleficio, pues quería decir que había tenido una gran vida.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall, finalmente, tras un silencio prolongado y mientras caminábamos por las calles de Londres.

\- Me cansé de mentir, así que dije una pequeña verdad. Les dije que sufría de una seria lesión en mi médula espinal y que si ello era un crimen, por haber luchado en la dichosa guerra y habiendo cooperado con Harry para salvarles la vida a todos ellos, pues que me encarcelaran. Les dije que amaba a Severus por sobre todas las cosas y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo. Debieron ver sus caras, Kingsley respondió que siempre había creído que yo amaba a Ron. Pero a decir verdad, todo fue culpa de _ellos._ Me lo arrebataron y ahora no pueden prohibirme tampoco, que ame al profesor.

Minerva sonrió de una forma que jamás le había visto y de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Rose, en medio de la clase. De una forma maternal y como si albergara una gran alegría que no era costumbre en ella.

\- Creo que lo que más les causó temor, fue la idea de tener que soportar la ira de Potter. No creo que hubiese visto en buenos términos, que su mejor amiga estuviera en Azkaban, gracias a ellos y sus tontas leyes. - añadió Severus y mientras caminábamos finalmente, por los terrenos de Hogwarts, sentí que podía volver a respirar. Que un gran peso, por fin se esfumaba mágicamente de mis hombros y de los de Severus.

Y sin embargo, Minerva tenía razón en una cosa:

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que tendrán un hijo? No quisiera tener que repetir ésta tediosa experiencia, uno de estos días.

El profesor Snape y yo, no hicimos más que mirarnos y por mucho que nos preocupara el bienestar del bebé que pudiéramos concebir, debido al maleficio en mi cuerpo, creo que no teníamos alternativa. Y al parecer, Ron y Lavander tampoco.

\- Creo que sí, que esa sería la solución. - dije, al momento en el que Severus me detenía junto a la puerta de nuestro despacho. - me temo que ya no podemos seguir evitándolo y que no tenemos otra alternativa, más que tener un hijo.

El rostro del profesor, había empalidecido ante la idea y Minerva había guardado silencio, súbitamente. Por supuesto que resultaba potencialmente extraño, tener una imagen mental de Severus como padre, pero si ya hacía un magnífico trabajo con Rose, por qué no con un bebé de ambos. Además, estaba segura de que en alguna parte y en lo más recóndito de su oscuro ser, yacía un sentimiento paternal que se encontraba dormido y a la espera de ser despertado.

 **HGSS**

Y su rostro no salía del asombro, mientras se encontraba sobre mí y observando el tubo de ensayo con poción anticonceptiva, intacto y sobre su mesa de noche. Intentaba ignorar ese hecho y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, demostrarle que estaba lista y que no tenía miedo de dar un gran salto como el que estábamos a punto de dar.

\- ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? - me preguntó con voz suave, ligeramente entrecortada. Podía sentir el tremor de su cuerpo junto al mío, así que opté por deslizar mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y asentir en silencio, sin despegarle los ojos de encima.

\- _Estoy completamente segura_. - dije mientras intentaba sonreír y demostrarle confianza. Sabía que era un excelente espía y que descifrar rostros y falsos gestos, era su trabajo, pero no teníamos otra salida.

Sentí una de sus manos, acariciando mi rostro con extrema ternura y no pude evitarlo, pero derramé un par de lágrimas. Estaba a punto de convertirme en madre nuevamente y tenía tanto miedo de volver a abandonar a mi hijo o hija. También a Severus, si moría.

Cada lágrima que derramaba, Severus las secaba con sus labios y mientras que inspiraba lentamente y se decidía de una buena vez por todas.

\- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó mientras unía sus labios con los míos y su erección rozaba mis muslos momentáneamente.

\- Eso creo. - le sonreí y acto seguido, Severus se movió sólo un poco, sobre mí, para besar mi frente. Sentí cada centímetro de él, deslizándose lentamente dentro de mí. Se mantuvo inmóvil y como si esperara que yo pudiera arrepentirme. Me resultaba increíble que tras todo el estrés de ésta gran responsabilidad, aún fuésemos capaz de excitarnos el uno al otro. Aunque, nuevamente, qué otra opción teníamos.

Deslicé mis manos hasta sus glúteos y les di un suave apretón con mis manos, convenciéndolo de que ya era tiempo, y a lo que respondió con un gruñido que me pareció realmente seductor. Al menos, desde mi punto de vista y bajo su cuerpo.

Tenerme bajo él, sin duda que resultaba ser una de sus posturas preferidas. No porque fuese un hombre y tuviera que tener el control todo el tiempo. Más bien, debido a que podía pensar que yo era frágil y que podía protegerme. Que podía rodearme con sus brazos y cuidar de mí. Que quizá no fallaría en la tarea, como falló con Lily Evans en el pasado.

Y tampoco podía negar, que amaba la sensación de sus labios y manos sobre mí, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel. El delicioso pero sofocante ardor de mi pecho, mientras que sus finos labios, acariciaban mis pezones. El cosquilleo de sus largos dedos sobre mi vientre y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, empapados de sudor, moviéndose en una bella y única sinfonía. Con un delicado ritmo que nada ni nadie, sería capaz de romper.

Solamente nuestras palabras de amor, en el inmenso silencio de la habitación.

 **HGSS**

Habíamos hecho el amor como dios y la ley mandaba y ahora nos encontrábamos echados en la cama, prácticamente incapaces de movernos. O al menos yo no podría y no simplemente, puesto que me encontrara exhausta o no.

Severus jadeaba a mi lado y la verdad era, que habíamos puesto toda la energía que habíamos podido. Teníamos que embarazarnos, así que habíamos hecho uso de todos los trucos que aprendimos a lo largo de nuestras vidas. La suya larga, la mía aún corta y quizá a punto de acabarse.

\- Tiene que dar resultado. - dijo el profesor con cierta arrogancia, mirando el desastre de nuestras ropas y que quizá, la cama se hubiese movido un par de centímetros. Parecía difícil de creer, aún, que hubiésemos destilado tanta pasión, aún después de todo lo que significaba tener un bebé y la forma en que cambiaría nuestras vidas.

\- Eso espero, _supongo._ \- dije mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo y me empujaba en la cama, para terminar con vista hacia el otro lado y ofreciéndole mi espalda a Severus. No demoré en sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor, ni tampoco, su voz cerca de mi oído.

\- Sé que te preocupa lo que pueda pasar después. - cuestionó y me llevó a preguntarme si de verdad podía adivinar lo que me causaba preocupación. - las clases, las miradas y los chismes.

\- Eso es lo de menos. Nunca dejarán de hablar y cuestionarse acerca de nuestro matrimonio. Lo que me preocupa es que el bebé no crezca sano. - di una gran inspiración y me preparé para admitirle el resto de mis temores. - me preocupa morir y volver a abandonar a mi hijo.

Una de las manos de Severus, sostuvo mi barbilla y me obligó a encararlo. Al hacerlo, los ojos del profesor, tenían una mirada fría e insondable.

\- Ni se te ocurra pensar en un atroz escenario como ese. - su tono de voz y su mirar era serio, pero sus dedos acariciaban mi rostro con su acostumbrada dulzura. - no dejaré que algo así suceda. Voy a salvar tu vida, a como de lugar, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

Quise decir que no estaba de acuerdo con su idea de _lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer,_ pero su mirada bien me decía que no podía discutir. Sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello y lo único que creí correcto por hacer, fue atraer su cabeza hacia mi cuello e intentar fundir sus labios contra mi piel. De alguna forma y sin percatarme siquiera, logró darme la vuelta y ponerme boca arriba, besando el hombro que tenía más cerca y acariciando mis largos rizos, llevándoselos hasta su ganchuda nariz y percibiendo su fragancia.

\- Espero fervientemente, que el bebé tenga tus rasgos. - dijo distraídamente y al parecer burlándose de su aspecto físico.

\- Pues yo espero lo contrario y que se parezca a ti. Llámame loca, pero no te encuentro nada malo que criticar. Bueno, quizá tu pobre distinción entre lo que está bien o mal...

\- _Loca._ \- murmuró con una sonrisa sarcástica danzando entre sus labios y con su rostro enmarcado en largas cortinas de cabello negro y brillante. Me eché a reír de inmediato y fue suficiente para Severus, pasando cuidadosamente sobre mí y tras enrollarse con una sábana, recogiendo su ropa del suelo. - es hora de cenar. Comenzaré a pedir más comida, si no quiero que el bebé nazca famélico.

\- Pero si ni siquiera sabemos si estoy embarazada o no. - rezongué de inmediato y el profesor se encogió de hombros, arqueando una de sus cejas.

\- Más vale empezar de una buena vez, estás muy delgada.

No pude detenerlo y por más que quise, así que me permití descansar mi cabeza en la almohada y reflexionar un poco. Pronto tendríamos un bebé y me pregunté si Lavander y Ron, se encontraban en la misma situación que yo y si ahora mismo, se encontraban riendo y charlando, desnudos en la cama y con copas de vino. ¿Por qué aún me parecía tan difícil de imaginar?

Cubrí mi desnudez con otra de las sábanas de Severus y con mi varita, atraje mi ropa para comenzar a vestirme. Sabía que el profesor volvería y si teníamos que cenar en el comedor, pues ni modo que lo hiciera desnuda.

Tras un par de minutos de vestirme y en efecto, el profesor Snape regresó a la habitación y arqueó una ceja ante mi cuerpo cubierto.

\- Ah, vaya, pensaba que podíamos desvestirnos y cenar en la cama.

\- ¿Con qué objeto? - pregunté, sofocando una risa y mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Se subió a la cama y colocando la bandeja con mucho cuidado.

\- No lo sé, el menú es pasta otra vez y pensaba derramar mi plato, accidentalmente sobre ti y lamerte hasta que estuvieras totalmente limpia.

\- ¿Pensabas arrojarme un plato de pasta hirviendo?

\- No está precisamente hirviendo. - me dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y parecía ofendido con que creyera que quería causarme alguna especie de daño.

\- En ese caso...

Destapé uno de los platos y tomando un pequeño puñado de la cena, lo arrojé descuidadamente dentro de mi blusa.

\- _Ups... pero qué torpe. De seguro pasó porque estabas deseando que se me cayera..._

Severus ni se tomó la molestia de responderme, apartando cuidadosamente la bandeja con comida y dedicándose a la tarea de limpiar mi desastre.


	55. Chapter 55

Bueno, no mucho que decir. Más de lo mismo. Espero que les guste y les deseo lo mejor en ésta semana santa. La celebren o no. Besitos y mucho amor.

Aproveché de corregir los errores que no había visto y volveré a revisar, por si algún otro se me escapó. Recuerden que pueden contactarme por PM, dejándome sus números para añadirlos al whatsapp si tienen o a través del grupo de FB que he creado _MariSeverusFF._

Feliz lectura.

~ Capítulo 55: _Aciago_

El resto de los días, pasaron con más tranquilidad de la que me esperaba y la única ansiedad que Severus y yo teníamos, era descubrir si nuestros esfuerzos habían dado frutos. Rose venía a vernos, cada viernes de la semana y siempre nos contaba si Lavander y Ron, ya habían tenido suerte en embarazarse.

Otra de esas mañanas, que despertábamos con los pies de Rose, pegados a nuestras caras, había comenzado a sentir unas terribles arcadas y de pronto me di cuenta de que quizá era el momento.

\- Severus... por favor despierta. - imploré mientras movía uno de sus hombros, en voz baja para no despertar a Rose. - Necesito llegar al baño, pronto.

Al principio dudé de que me hubiese escuchado, pero al parecer, su entrenamiento como espía en verdad que funcionaba y muy pronto se había sentado en la cama y con una extraña expresión de ansiedad.

\- Descuida, estoy bien. - dije, al notar su expresión de angustia. - es simplemente que creo, que hoy pueda ser ese gran día.

Por un momento y debido a mi calmado estado de ánimo, Severus pareció confundido por lo que había dicho. Siempre había querido tener hijos, pero sentía que éste no era precisamente una bendición.

\- Hablo de que quizá esté embarazada. - expliqué y por fin comprendió lo que había querido decirle desde un principio, asintiendo rápidamente y de algún modo, arreglándoselas para levantarse y levantarme con él.

El camino al baño, me pareció extenuante y mucho más largo de lo habitual. El profesor no demoró en ayudarme a alcanzar el inodoro y me encontraba de rodillas, con mi mirada totalmente fija, en el agua a pocos centímetros de mí.

\- ¿Quisieras alguna poción para el mareo? - apenas y escuché su voz tras de mí, vagamente, mientras que mi mente era un revoltijo de ideas. ¿Qué podría suceder, una vez que gestara al bebé? ¿Acaso sufriría un terrible destino, a causa de la maldición que pesaba sobre mi cuerpo?

\- _¿Hermione?_

\- ¡Oh no, está bien! Creo que pasará pronto. Aunque quizá necesite una poción para confirmar mi embarazo.

Al principio y una vez más, Severus no pareció entender lo que le decía y permaneció quieto en su lugar. No podía creerlo, se había casado y ahora se enfrentaba a la realidad de un embarazo. Su rostro había empalidecido aún más de lo habitual en él y pude percibir que sus manos temblaban, mientras escuchaba mis palabras y el sonido de mis arcadas.

 **HGSS**

Más emocionada que ambos, Rose. La idea de que tuviéramos un hijo, al igual que Lavander y Ron, parecía hacerle muy feliz. No dejaba de brincar a nuestro alrededor, durante el desayuno, mientras yo intentaba encontrar el apetito para siquiera comer un poco.

Las noticias resultaban una tremenda impresión y ni el profesor, ni tampoco yo, podíamos creer que nos encontraramos finalmente en ésta situación, que sólo habíamos podido imaginar, de tener un final feliz y sin maleficios de por medio.

El profesor se unió a mí y a Rose, en la mesa, un par de minutos después. Traía una pequeña pócima en una de sus manos y sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente ante la expectativa.

\- Se trata de una pócima incolora y se tornará de un color azul celeste, si estás embarazada. - dijo, limpiando uno de mis dedos con un hisopo y líquido desinfectante. - un poco de tu sangre debería bastar. Una pequeña cortada y mezclarla junto a la poción.

\- ¿Y le va a doler, Severus? - preguntó Rose, con los ojos bien abiertos y completamente fijos en la hojilla que el profesor sostenía.

\- Sólo un poquito. - nos aclaró a ambas, tomando mi mano con extrema cautela y obligándome a respirar profundamente. Deslizó la hojilla con el mayor de los cuidados y una vez que la herida estaba hecha en dicho dedo, presionó ligeramente y sobre el pequeño vial. Un par de gotas cayeron mientras yo hacía un gesto de incomodidad. Al terminar, simplemente selló el vial con su tapa de corcho y revolvió el contenido con mucho cuidado. Ahora comprendía para qué era el hisopo, mientras que yo limpiaba el resto de la sangre. Podía ser una cortada pequeña, pero no queríamos que terminara infectándose.

Rose permanecía con su rostro apoyado sobre sus brazos en la mesa, atenta a la pócima y a la espera de que algo sucediera. Yo trataba de no mirar y esperar lo mejor, pero tenía que admitir que me ponía realmente nerviosa. Severus en cambio, había comenzado a ojear el profeta.

En medio de su lectura, un puñetazo sobre la mesa, nos sobresaltó a Rose y a mí. Mi hija apenas y pudo evitar que el vial se cayera.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó, luego de darse cuenta de que Rose seguía presente y que no podía decir nada peor.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Severus? - pregunté con cierto pánico, de sólo pensar que pudiera tratarse de otro juzgado, queriendo hacer más preguntas. No pensaba que pudiera soportarlo.

El profesor simplemente colocó el periódico sobre la mesa y golpeó un artículo en cuestión, con uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos. No tardé en notar la fotografía de Rita Skeeter y sentí una descarga de puro odio.

 _Severus Snape: Santo o diablo._

 _ **En mi humilde opinión, el ministerio debería indagar mejor los hechos, y en vez de conceder la libertad así como así.**_

\- Les encantaría atraparnos con las manos en la masa. - dije amargamente y Severus rodó los ojos, tomando el periódico y apartándolo de nuestra vista. Especialmente ya que Rose comenzaba a intentar leer, el artículo en cuestión. - Apuesto todo el oro que ahora tengo en mi cámara en Gringotts, que hará cualquier cosa por encontrar pruebas.

\- Quisiera ver que lo intentara. Por lo que sé, tampoco es del agrado de Minerva.

\- ¿Quién es _Rita Skeeter_ , Hermione? - No pude evitar sonreír ante los atentos e inocentes ojos de Rose, mirándonos fijamente y llena de curiosidad.

\- Nadie importante realmente, Rosie. Una mujer que no tiene qué hacer, más que inventarse historias sobre los demás y arruinarles sus tranquilas y felices vidas.

\- ¡Está cambiando! - chilló ella de pronto y señalando el vial que habíamos olvidado.

Severus y yo, permanecimos en silencio y a la expectativa. Aún era ligeramente transparente pero al paso de los minutos, se hacía cada vez más evidente a nuestros ojos.

\- _Estoy embarazada._ \- fue lo que murmuré, mientras el líquido finalmente se tornaba azul celeste.

 **HGSS**

El desayuno continuó, pero aunque Rose no dejaba de hacer preguntas y de conversar con Severus, yo sólo escuchaba un extraño zumbido. Estaba embarazada, tendría otro hijo o hija, pero no con Ron precisamente. Le había dicho que me encantaba el nombre _Hugo_ y no pude evitar preguntarme, si todavía lo recordaba. Si llamaría a su hijo de esa forma o si yo debía hacerlo por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes hambre, Hermione? - la voz de Rose, me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Pude notar que tanto ella como Severus, me miraban fijamente.

\- La verdad es que no mucha.

\- ¿Y eso por qué, Hermione?

\- Bueno cariño, tener un bebé en tú interior, es complicado. El cuerpo no está acostumbrado al nuevo ser y algunas veces, te hace sentir débil. Te hace sentir muy mareada y como si estuvieras enferma.

\- ¿Y vomitas mucho mucho? Yo una vez vomité toda la cena cuando enfermé.

\- No todas las mujeres experimentan lo mismo. - opinó el profesor, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Rose. Su expresión nos daba a entender que no había comprendido mucho de lo que le decíamos, pero no estábamos seguros de cómo debíamos explicárselo a una niña de 5 años.

\- Mamá tampoco se ha estado sintiendo bien. - añadió ella, mientras tragaba un par de trozos de panquecas.

Quise responder, pero de pronto sentí ese terrible mareo del que habíamos estado hablando antes y eso me llevó a cubrirme el rostro con una de mis manos y apartar el plato con la otra. Y antes de que pudiera decir _"Avada kedavra"_ , el profesor ya estaba a un lado de mí y levantándome entre sus brazos. Lo último que supe, fue que mi cuerpo tocaba el suave colchón y mi cabeza, las almohadas de nuestra cama.

Tal vez exageraba, pero no me había sentido de la misma forma con Rose y comenzaba a desear poder estar pudriéndome en la cárcel, en vez de en aquella situación y exponiendo a una criatura inocente al mismo destino. Era un malestar tan diferente, que apenas y podía intentar ponerle un nombre o definir todas sus características.

Se sentía como si mi cuerpo no quisiera permitirle la existencia al feto e intentara destruirlo a toda costa. Normalmente los bebés eran un _cuerpo extraño_ , pero esto ya resultaba ser otra cosa. Ya no se trataba de mi cuerpo, sino de algo más poderoso.

\- ¡Hermione ya está despertando, Severus! - exclamó Rose al verme abrir los ojos, sentada a un lado de mí y de modo que ambas pudiéramos vernos muy bien. Severus se subió a la cama con mucho cuidado y disponiendo el dorso de su mano, sobre mi frente, tomó la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

\- Tienes un poco de fiebre y será mejor que permanezcas en la cama y que Minerva suspenda tus clases hasta nuevo aviso.

Por más que quise refutar, sentía la garganta seca y como si toda mi energía hubiese desaparecido de pronto. Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Ligeramente me percaté de que el profesor se quitaba su largo abrigo negro y daba vueltas alrededor del despacho, con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros, llevándose las manos hasta la cabeza y mesándose los cabellos con nerviosismo.

\- Tengo la ligera impresión de que tener un bebé, fue una pésima idea.

\- ¿Por el... male... maleficio? - respondió Rose y Severus asintió con cierta incomodidad, como si de hacerlo, me sentenciara de alguna forma.

No teníamos salida, teníamos que atenernos a la ley. No podíamos darle motivos a Rita Skeeter y tampoco al resto de ese juzgado, para apresarnos.

 **HGSS**

Y durante todo ese tiempo que estuve en la cama, Rose permaneció a mi lado y sin moverse. No dejaba de acariciar su largo cabello pelirrojo, mientras su pequeña cabeza se encontraba apoyada en mi pecho y leíamos uno de sus cuentos favoritos.

Me sentía débil y exhausta, temblando de sólo imaginarme que pudiera pasar un terrible dolor como el que había experimentado al perder la sensibilidad en mis piernas y parcialmente en mis manos. Cada vez que miraba a Rose y escuchaba su voz, no podía evitar pensar que no estaba lista para morir.

\- Hermione, ¿cómo llamarás al bebé?

\- No lo sé... - medité. - si resulta ser un varón, pensaba llamarlo _Hugo._ Así quería que se llamara tu hermano, cuando estaba con tu padre.

\- ¡Papá dijo lo mismo! - exclamó ella con sorpresa y yo no pude evitar reír.

\- Pues yo sólo espero que ambos no tengamos varones entonces.

Mientras reíamos, el profesor volvió al despacho y no estaba precisamente solo. Una enfadada Poppy Promfey, no dejaba de mirarme de mala gana. Severus se llevó a Rose entre sus brazos y yo traté de reunir toda la fuerza posible, para escuchar las quejas que de seguro estaban por venir.

\- ¡Te dije que era una mala idea! ¡Tener hijos en una condición como la tuya!

\- No fue idea mía, así lo propuso el ministerio y ya no podíamos retroceder. Ya estábamos con la soga al cuello.

\- Un bebé en tú condición... ¡podría matarte!

\- ¿¡Y qué esperaba que hiciera!? ¿¡Que renunciara a Rose!? Lamento si alguna vez lo creyó, pero yo no soy de esas personas que renuncian. ¡Yo...!

Pero me contuve y súbitamente llevé mis manos hasta mi vientre. Dolía terriblemente y como si trataran de arrancarme el estómago, todos los órganos en mi interior. Solté un grito y eso sirvió para que la enfermera olvidara toda la discusión.

Atrayendo la atención de Severus.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dígame qué sucede! - apenas y escuché su voz, bajo el intenso dolor que sentía. Así como si tuviera calambres menstruales muy intensos.

Me desmayé de pronto, lo supe en cuanto mi visión se tornó gris y borrosa. Dejé de sentir las manos sobre mí, que había aprendido a reconocer y que eran de Severus. No podía percibir nada y tenía extraños sueños, con formas oscuras y arremolinándose unas sobre otras. La risa de Voldemort de fondo y el serpenteo de Nagini, condenando mi vida para siempre.

Pero yo no me rendía, jamás lo hacía. Había conseguido dominar cada hechizo que me había propuesto a intentar, practicando constantemente y hasta conseguir los mejores resultados.

Había luchado tanto por Rose y ahora no podía rendirme y perderla. Tampoco a Severus, sin importar la forma de comenzar nuestra relación.

Por Ginny, también por Harry. Y por qué no, también por Ron y Lavander.

\- Severus... - intenté decir, pero dudaba de que mi voz fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera escucharme. Luchaba por abrir mis ojos, de nuevo, ignorando toda la ventaja que tenía la maldición sobre mí. Pareció funcionar, puesto que sentí su mano sobre mi rostro.

Parpadee un par de veces y por fin pude verlo. Se encontraba sentado junto a mí en la cama y me sonreía de la forma más dulce que le había visto jamás. Sus mangas se encontraban arremangadas hasta los codos y en su mano libre, noté una pequeña esponja.

\- Rose se quedó dormida, pero no sin antes prometerle que te cuidaría lo mejor posible. Estaba muy preocupada y luchó y luchó contra el sueño, pero me temo que perdió la batalla.

\- Sé que podré superarlo. Tendré éste bebé y aunque me cueste la vida. Le demostraré al ministerio de lo que soy capaz. De lo que ambos somos capaces.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, aunque te prefiero viva. Al fin de cuentas no vale la pena morir por...

\- Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Que no vale la pena morir por un hijo.

\- ¡Hermione, si esto llegara muy lejos y arriesgara tu vida...!

\- ¿Estás insinuando que debería perderlo? Entiendo que lo estamos sometiendo a un grave riesgo, pero se trata de otro ser humano y no podemos jugar con su vida.

\- Todavía ni siquiera existe, ¡no tiene mucha importancia! Podremos volver a intentarlo, una vez que estés curada.

\- Sabes que el ministerio no lo aprobaría, nos separaría de inmediato. Además, tampoco quiero que arriesgues tu vida, en el absurdo plan que pasa por tu cabeza.

\- ¡Hermione!

\- ¡Ya basta, no insistas! - exclamé y al momento de hacerlo, sentí una desagradable puntada de dolor. No pude evitar dejar escapar un quejido y Severus brincó sobresaltado en la cama. La esponja estaba húmeda y a temperatura ambiente, intentando calmar la fiebre que parecía tener y de la nada.

 **HGSS**

No volvimos a discutir el asunto y mucho menos al despertar Rose, subiéndose a nuestra cama y sosteniendo a su conejo Severus, mientras se acurrucaba junto a nosotros. El profesor había decidido contarle una historia y ambas escuchábamos atentamente.

\- ¿Y el tío Harry, era muy malo con las pociones?

\- Severus... - le advertí con una sonrisa y mi esposo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Mucho y tu padre también. Por lo cuál me extraña que tú tengas interés en las pociones. Quizá lo heredaste de tu madre, Hermione. Aunque quizá pierdas el gusto después, quién sabe.

\- ¡No, yo quiero ser profesora de pociones! ¡Cuando crezca!

\- Y serás una gran profesora, de eso estoy completamente segura. Además de que tienes a un gran maestro como segundo padre.

Rose comenzó a reír y pareció muy contenta con la idea. No pude evitar imaginármelo y esperar vivir para verlo.

\- No te preocupes, Hermione, Severus te curará y muy pronto te vas a sentir mejor. ¡Severus lo puede todo!

El profesor arqueó una ceja, pero pude notar un gesto de arrogancia en su mirada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante la idea de ser un todopoderoso para los ojos de mí hija.

\- No lo repitas mucho, Rosie, o Severus terminará por creérselo.

Rose volvió a reír y hasta me dio la impresión de que el profesor estaba a punto de reír también. Con mucho cuidado plantó un pequeño beso en la frente de Rose y se inclinó para hacer lo mismo conmigo.

\- Es hora de pensar en el almuerzo y me temo que tu madre, también tendrá que comer.

\- ¡Macarrones con queso! - exclamó Rose, bajándose de la cama de un salto y deteniéndose junto a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

\- Está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Aunque preferiría algo más ligero.

Severus y Rose asintieron, caminando juntos hacia la cocina y cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado. El silencio me resultaba realmente incómodo y ya ansiaba tenerlos de vuelta en la cama.

Me permití tomarme un par de minutos para reflexionar y me pregunté si no había sido demasiado terca y si el profesor tenía razón y que no valía la pena, morir por un feto. Tenía a mi hija y no me imaginaba la idea de perderla. No podía ni pensar en perderme sus más felices momentos e incluyendo aquel en el que se convirtiera en profesora de pociones y que siguiera los pasos de Severus.

Tenía una difícil decisión entre mis manos y no estaba segura de qué sentimiento seguir. Si respetar la vida de una inocente criatura o si salvar la mía propia. Lo que menos quería era causarles una gran tristeza con mi muerte.

\- ¡Los elfos son tan rápidos! ¡Macarrones con queso! - Rose fue la primera en entrar y sosteniendo un gran plato de macarrones, subiéndose a la cama con cierta dificultad y haciéndome reír. Severus le seguía los pasos y un plato de ensalada.

\- Prefería las proteínas, pero hay que hacer una prueba primero.

Asentí en silencio, mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en la cama y se disponía a alimentarme.


	56. Chapter 56

Bueno, me siento un poco mejor. Vamos a actualizar por estos lares y espero que les guste. Voy a estar un poco ocupada por estos días, así que trataré de adelantar lo más que pueda y no retrasarme tanto.

Muchos besos y les deseo una feliz lectura, como siempre.

~ Capítulo 56: _Cuando las cosas cambian_

Permanecía sentada junto al fuego, en un alto y mullido sillón, mientras Severus se encontraba de rodillas frente a mí, abrazando mi cintura. Su rostro permanecía apoyado en mi blanco camisón, como si intentara escuchar el interior de mi vientre.

Acariciaba sus brillantes y _"grasos"_ cabellos, que para mí resultaban tan suaves. No podía creerlo, pero parecía realmente ilusionado con la idea de tener un hijo. Aún con el agravante de una maldición de por medio.

\- Severus, no creo que vayas a escuchar algo todavía. - sonreí, cerrando el viejo libro que leía y colocándolo en una pequeña mesa junto al sillón. Bajé la mirada y por unos segundos, luché contra las lágrimas y las carcajadas de felicidad que al mismo tiempo sentía.

\- Es mío... - murmuró en voz tan baja, que me costó entenderlo. Se separó ligeramente de mí y con uno de sus dedos, trazó un pequeño círculo en mi vientre. Regresó a su postura inicial, besando mi vientre con suavidad. - Sé que representa un riesgo, pero... es mío. Hay algo de mí en tu interior.

\- _Sí_. - le sonreí dulcemente, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros, para que alzara su rostro y poder verlo fijamente. Ver su expresión de absoluta maravilla y amor. - Es tuyo y también será mío. _Es nuestro..._

Sonrió mientras se ponía en pie y se inclinaba hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros de tocarse. Besó mis labios con extrema dulzura y haciéndome entender que finalmente, el alumno superaba al maestro. Ahora ansiaba sus besos, con su toque especial y su propia técnica.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, apenas y tuve tiempo de aferrarme a su cuello y gemir de la sorpresa, mientras me alzaba entre sus brazos. Su expresión juguetona, me dio a entender que tenía un plan en mente.

\- Ahora estás embarazada. - me dijo como si fuera un hecho. Sí, lo estaba. - así que es momento de que me esfuerce en consentir a mi esposa y hacer cualquier cosa para que pueda disfrutar todo el proceso. Desde el comienzo y hasta el final.

Apenas y pude reír, mientras me recostaba en la cama y se posicionaba sobre mí con mucho cuidado.

 **SSHG**

Al amanecer, a pesar de los síntomas y el obvio maleficio que siempre teníamos que mencionar, no podía estar más contenta, entre los brazos de Severus. Intentaba no reír, escuchando su respiración sobre mi cuello y sus ronquidos.

Oh bueno, roncar era el menor de los problemas.

\- Mi amor... Severus, llegarás tarde al desayuno. Quizá yo no tenga que asistir a clases, pero tú sí.

\- ¿Y dejarte sola...? - susurró contra mi cuello, abrazándome aún más fuerte. - Prefiero quedarme aquí, que lidiar con todos esos mocosos que a pesar de lo mucho que me esfuerce por enseñar, siguen cometiendo los mismos errores.

\- Shh... no vuelvas a decirlo. Cuando nazca nuestro hijo y cuando Rose entre en la escuela, tú serás el profesor de ambos. Así estés anciano y tan canoso como Albus lo estuvo en vida.

Severus se apartó de mí y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, logró posicionarme de espaldas en la cama y subirse sobre mí una vez más, con el mayor de los cuidados.

\- Cuando nos casamos, creí haber dicho que tenías que hacer todo lo que yo dijera. No al contrario.

\- _Las cosas cambian_ , Severus. Ya ves, nos detestábamos y aquí estamos ahora. Y te recomiendo que dejes de perder el tiempo, si es que quieres desayunar.

Tras un par de besos, como cada mañana, finalmente se apartó de mí y pude disfrutar de la vista mientras se paseaba por toda la habitación y alistándose para marcharse al fin.

\- ¿Y me avisarás si algo sucede? ¿Si tienes alguna molestia?

\- Descuida, te lo prometo. Como ya te lo he prometido un centenar de veces y desde que caminas por la habitación, perdiendo el tiempo solamente para quedarte. No creas que no lo he notado.

Terminó de cerrarse los botones de su túnica y volvió a inclinarse para besar mi frente. Sonreí tras apartar un par de negros cabellos de su rostro, dándome cuenta de que sus labios se movían para decirme algo más, pero que un débil golpeteo en la puerta, terminó por interrumpir.

\- ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! - exclamó Lavander con una sonrisa y una expresión de bochorno. - pensábamos que el profesor ya se había marchado.

\- ¿Pensábamos? - pregunté mientras el profesor se reincorporaba y se ajustaba las túnicas, murmurando un suave saludo y con un débil movimiento de su cabeza, pasando entre Ron, Lavander y Rose.

\- Pues sí... - continuó Lavander mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la cama y Ron pasaba a ocupar la silla junto a nosotras. - Creímos que teníamos que visitarte y contarte las buenas nuevas.

Lavander guardó silencio al escuchar la voz de Rose, muy entusiasmada, haciéndole un sin fin de preguntas a Severus.

\- Mi amor, el profesor tiene que marcharse. Déjale ir que volverá en un rato y así podrás conversar con él. - llamó desde la habitación y tras un par de minutos, pudimos escuchar cómo la puerta del despacho se cerraba y el pequeño y pecoso rostro de Rose, acercándose hasta subirse a la cama y recostarse a mi lado, cobijándose del lado del profesor, hundiendo su rostro en su almohada y ahogando un bostezo. - En fin, como sabemos acerca de la maldición que pesa sobre tu cuerpo y Rose nos contó que no te habías sentido bien...

Tragué fuertemente y me percaté de que aunque ya había aceptado mi relación con Severus, todavía encontraba difícil, el hablar en su presencia.

\- Estoy embarazada. - dije con voz suave y por el rabillo del ojo y mientras miraba a Lavander Brown, me di cuenta de que Ron se revolvía incómodo en la silla.

\- ¡Maravilloso! - exclamó ella con gran efusividad, sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas. - quiero decir, aún con ese terrible maleficio...

\- Y tú también lo estás, ¿no es así? - me atreví a preguntar y antes de que ella pudiera responder por sí misma, Ron se adelantó y con un tono de voz que me pareció sonar, como si deseara lo contrario.

\- Así es... - introdujo una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón color café, extendiendo un pedazo de pergamino que parecía ser una carta del ministerio. - hemos inscrito a Rose con nuestro apellido. Pero como es tu hija, biológicamente hablando, en ti y en mí recae su manutención. Lavander es su figura materna por ley, pero nosotros somos los responsables por ella. Al menos en lo que significará Hogwarts y dividirnos los gastos de sus útiles escolares.

\- Te lo agradezco. - dije en voz baja, colocando la carta sobre la mesa de noche.

\- El ministerio no acepta de ninguna forma, que Lavander sea la madre de Rose. - contestó en cuanto se percató de que nuestra hija dormía profundamente. - quiero decir, sigue negándose a que exista un hijo por fuera de nuestro matrimonio y como le han perdonado la vida prácticamente, te toca a ti y me toca a mí, hacernos cargo.

\- Como si ni siquiera pudiera tocarla. Son tan ridículos con sus estúpidas leyes. - ella negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos en la cama, mirando a Rose con una expresión de dulzura. - como si mi dinero no pudiera ser dado para su felicidad también. Pero eso no me detendrá de seguir consintiéndola también. No pueden estar en todas partes, ¿o sí?

\- Ah, te sorprendería lo buenos espías que son. - acaricié los cabellos de mi hija con delicadeza y un profundo suspiro de Lavander, atrajo mi atención de vuelta a la conversación.

\- Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto a tratar. Ron me lo contó, que cuando estuvieron juntos pensaban tener otro hijo y llamarlo Hugo. Nosotros pensábamos honrar esa memoria, pero consideramos que si se da la suerte y es tu caso, tú deberías hacerlo, ya que fue tu idea y tu sueño en primer lugar. Rose nos lo dijo, que también querías llamarlo Hugo y pensamos que era lo mejor. Después de todo, tu felicidad se te fue arrebatada.

\- Es muy considerado de tu parte, Lavander. Ron. - fue lo único que pude decir, mientras ella parecía contenta con su gesto, pero Ronald tenía un extraño rostro hermético. - me trae buenos recuerdos, es todo.

\- Supongo que sí. Creo que tal vez, ustedes dos debieron permanecer juntos y que yo no debí interponerme en la relación. A veces lo siento de esa manera.

\- No había otra solución, me temo. - me apresuré a decir, ante su expresión de obvia tristeza. - _cuando las cosas cambian,_ no hay más que hacer al respecto. Sólo seguir adelante.

Pero Rose interrumpió nuestra conversación, ahogando otro bostezo y sentándose en la cama, a mi lado.

\- Tengo hambre... ¿no podemos comer cereal con malvaviscos?

\- Ahora que lo pienso... - comenzó Ron, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla y como si pensara profundamente. Expresión poco normal en él, tenía que admitir. - tenemos dos bebés en camino y me pregunto si sabes lo que significa.

Rose negó con la cabeza y Ron sonrió, inclinándose sobre mí y para poder cargar a Rose entre sus brazos. Apenas y nos miramos por un par de segundos, antes de que Rose se arrojara a sus brazos.

\- Significa que tenemos que preparar un abundante desayuno para mamá Mione y para mamá Lav.

\- ¡Oh... no vayas a tomarte la molestia! - intenté decirle a Ron, pero hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y al cerrarse la puerta tras nosotras, Lavander murmuró:

\- No estoy completamente segura de que desayunar, sea algo que quiera hacer en este momento.

\- Puedo entender cómo te sientes. De no ser por Severus, que oportunamente me ayuda a llegar hasta el baño, creo que la cama ya estaría hecha un genuino desastre. ¡Son terribles las arcadas y no hay duda de que se exacerban con este bendito maleficio!

 **SSHG**

Para el momento de regresar Severus al despacho, fue directamente recibido por Rose quien prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos y obligándolo a hincarse para que pudiera rodear su cuello y llenarlo de besos por todas partes.

A nosotras nos parecía adorable, pero a Ron parecía incomodarlo como siempre.

\- Felicidades por el embarazo. - dijo y aunque sabía que intentaba esforzarse por romper la tensión y demostrar simpatía, me imaginé que jamás podrían llevarse bien y ni aunque lo intentaran.

\- Lo mismo digo. - fue la única respuesta que el profesor le dio, sentándose junto a mí en la cama y ocupando el lugar que Lavander había tenido durante casi toda la mañana. O al menos, luego de que desayunáramos y pudiera vestirme para la ocasión. Se encontraba sentada en la silla junto a la cama y Rose intentaba subirse sobre sus muslos, para sentarse con ella. Ron permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados.

Severus acarició mi rostro suavemente y apartando un par de rizos rebeldes. Sus ojos tan negros como la noche misma, me estudiaron de pies a cabeza.

\- Estoy bien. - le dije con una sonrisa, al notar su absoluta concentración sobre mí. - desayunamos panqueques y Rose comió un poco de cereal con malvaviscos. Lo extraño de todo el asunto es que no sentí mareos o arcadas. Es un día de lo más tranquilo, aunque quién sabe...

El profesor negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para besar mi frente con sumo cuidado, colocando una de sus manos sobre las mías y sonriendo con su usual sarcasmo de siempre.

\- No vaya a ser mala suerte el decirlo. - dijo en voz baja y a continuación se giró para encarar a los presentes. - ¿alguna noticia?

\- ¡Oh no, sólo queríamos constatar que Hermione estuviera bien! - se apresuró a explicar Lavander - y a traer información ministerial, con respecto a Rose y su manutención. Me pregunto la razón por la que no te llegó una carta similar, en el correo, por la mañana.

\- Es mi culpa. - comenzó Severus. - no he tenido tiempo de recoger el correo y mi lechuza no pasa precisamente por el gran comedor. Digamos que no dejo mis asuntos personales, a la vista de todos. Iré ahora mismo por el correo y por el tuyo, Hermione.

Con otro pequeño beso sobre mi frente, se puso en pie y pasó junto a Ron, mirándolo por escasos segundos. Antes de que pudiera marcharse, Rose brincó violentamente del regazo de Lavander y minutos después, escuchamos cómo se cerraba la puerta y la voz de Rose mientras lo acompañaba en su camino.

\- El profesor Snape parece muy _"contento"_ con la idea de tener un hijo. O esa es la impresión que me da.

\- Tonterías. - escuchamos a Ron decir, negando con la cabeza y apartándose finalmente del marco de la puerta. - ese hombre no sabe lo que significa estar enamorado, ser padre. La responsabilidad que todo eso conlleva. No es simplemente tener al bebé y ya. Tiene que darle amor, comprensión, seguridad. Muchas cosas.

\- Pues yo sí creo que sabe lo que hace. Ya ves cómo trata a Hermione y también a Rose. - objetó Lavander, pero Ron volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Solamente lo hace para mantener su trasero en la comunidad mágica y que Hermione no termine botándolo para que lo destierren.

\- Más bien... - me aseguré de corregir a Ron. - _Es a él, a quien le debo mí vida y mi felicidad al lado de Rose._

\- Sí claro, como si ese hombre fuese una figura paternal. ¡Ahora resulta que de la noche a la mañana, se ha convertido en San Snape!

Y fue entonces cuando recordé el artículo que Rita Skeeter había redactado y me ruboricé de la rabia. Estaba cansada de escuchar a los demás y sus juicios. Los tiempos cambiaban y las personas también. O algunas de ellas, como Severus.

¿Por qué costaba tanto aceptarlo?

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? - le pregunté de inmediato y Ron pensó responder, pero cerró la boca luego de unos segundos. - Los tiempos ya cambiaron y él hace su mejor esfuerzo por cambiar también. Las cosas cambian, Ronald. Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

\- Personas como él, jamás cambian. Sigo pensando que miente, que realmente no te ama como dice hacerlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera refutar su estúpida teoría, Lavander respondió por mí y ambos pudimos ver, sus ojos brillar de sorpresa.

\- Y eso a ti... ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? - respiró pesadamente y continuó. - quiero decir, entiendo que Hermione sea la madre de tu hija y tu amiga. Pero... ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Estoy comenzando a creer que te arrepientes de estar conmigo y que desearías estar con ella. También entiendo que ambos se amaron durante años, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que finalmente lo superes y vivas lo que te tocó vivir?

Me sentía terrible de imaginarme por todo lo que Lavander había tenido que pasar, viendo a su marido profesándole su amor a otra mujer e incapaz de decir o hacer alguna cosa. Me preguntaba cuándo finalmente se daría cuenta de ello. O cuándo finalmente decidiría decir algo al respecto.

\- He sido lo más paciente que he podido y he tratado de comprenderlo, pero a veces me pregunto si podrás amarme de la misma forma que la amas a ella.

\- Es sólo que pienso que no creo que ese hombre pueda cambiar. No creo que de la noche a la mañana, se convierta en un padre ejemplar y olvidemos todo lo que sufrimos por su culpa en el pasado.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste, Ron. Tiempos pasados, todo cambia. Y para bien o para mal, estamos juntos y tendremos un hijo o hija. Con o sin maleficio.

 **SSHG**

Al regresar Severus y Rose, con el correo, el ambiente se encontraba realmente tenso. Lavander permanecía adusta en su silla y por más que intentaba sonreír con lo que Rose le contaba sobre las lechuzas, no podía conseguirlo. El profesor se sentó junto a mí en la cama y comenzó a interrogarme en voz baja.

\- Creo que Ron no tomó bien, la noticia de que estaba embarazada. - susurré mientras los miraba a ambos, apenas hablarse con monosílabos. - y Lavander ya comienza a molestarse con su actitud. Y pues... que lo comprenda de una buena vez, que los tiempos cambian.

\- Me importa un bledo, lo que Weasley piense o crea de mí. Si seré un buen padre o no. La única cosa que realmente importa, es lo que Rose y tú, piensen de mí.

\- Y ya sabes que ambas te amamos.

\- Será mejor que nos marchemos, aún tenemos que conversar con Minerva sobre mi embarazo y el resto de las clases. Si llegaras a necesitar alguna cosa, Hermione, no dudes en escribir. Bueno, de todos modos, Rose ahora se queda todos los fines de semana. Ya podremos conversar después...

Tras despedirse con un beso en mi mejilla y despedirse cortésmente de Severus, Ron y yo, nos miramos por unos cortos segundos.

\- Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea de que tanto Severus como yo, seremos padres.

No contestó y tras abandonar la habitación, Severus comenzó a sonreír con su usual sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Weasley debería aprender a superar las circunstancias. Terminar de entender que las cosas cambian y que ya no puede hacer algo para remediarlo.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde. Ya no podemos divorciarnos, no tiene sentido que siga intentando aferrarse al pasado y lastimando a Lavander en el proceso.

\- Al menos ya se ha dado cuenta y ha intentado ponerse en el lugar que le corresponde. - volvió a sentarse junto a mí y sonriendo suavemente, alejando el sarcasmo de su semblante y dedicándome una de sus miradas de ternura, recién aprendidas, apretó mis manos con suavidad. - pero sin importar lo que piense él o el resto del mundo, te demostraré qué tan buen padre puedo ser. Si tener al bebé es lo que quieres. Si luchar en contra del maleficio es lo que debemos hacer, mientras estés encinta.

Y no dudaba de ello, mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi marido. No dudaba de que las cosas cambiaban y de que él también podía.


	57. Chapter 57

Bueno, espero que les guste. Lo fui escribiendo en cada segundo libre que tenía. Cualquier duda o comentario, dejen un review como siempre. Les deseo lo mejor y también les dejo besos y mucho amor.

Ya me voy a acercar al meollo del asunto. Vendrán capítulos cargados de muchos acontecimientos, así que estén preparados.

Feliz lectura.

Capítulo 57 _: Las paredes oyen o más bien, las moscas._

Aquella noche, me encontraba de rodillas en el baño de nuestra habitación, mientras Rose se encontraba dentro de nuestra tina, llena de jabón y espuma, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus pequeños brazos y en una esquina de dicha tina.

\- Ayer, papá me enseñaba acerca de los hechizos de duplicación. Quedaba sólo una galleta de chocolate y yo quería más. Papá hizo aparecer otra, pero dijo que si quería comer una de esas galletas, mejor me esforzaba y horneaba más o se las pedía a mamá. Ya que aún soy muy pequeña para hornear cosas. Dice que debo trabajar duro por lo que quiero y no utilizar atajos. Aunque no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere papi con eso. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer las cosas, de forma fácil?

\- Tengo que admitir que admiro la sapiencia de Weasley. - Escuchamos ambas a Severus, mientras cargaba un par de toallas en sus brazos. Se sentó en una pequeña silla junto a la tina, mientras yo tomaba una de las toallas y secaba un poco mis manos, ya que estaban muy jabonosas como para sostener el frasco con champú.

Me resultaba un poco extraño y a la vez adorable, que Rose no sintiera vergüenza frente al profesor. Y que a Severus, tampoco le importara mucho.

\- Papi es muy inteligente. - dijo mi hija con gran alegría, soplando una enorme burbuja y viéndola flotar hasta posarse sobre uno de los hombros del profesor Snape, quien la disipó sin mayor problema y con una de sus manos. - ¡Papi es el mejor papá del mundo!... - antes de que Severus o yo, pudiésemos agregar algún comentario, continuó. - ¡También tú, Severus! Tú eres mi segundo papi y también, ¡el mejor de todos!

Sonreí, mientras aplicaba el champú con olor a fresas sobre su cabello y masajeaba suavemente. Rose mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras yo enjuagaba su cabello y el profesor, parecía reflexionar lo que mi hija había dicho.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Rose. Severus será un maravilloso padre, en cuanto tu hermano o hermana nazca.

\- Pero tú habías dicho que no estabas preparada para tener otro hijo. ¿Y ahora?

Me sonrojé ante los risueños ojos de mi hija, escudriñándome. Miré tentativamente al profesor y luego le sonreí dulcemente. Cómo podía explicárselo a una niña de cinco años. Que el ministerio nos presionaba.

\- Bueno, a veces, una madre y un padre tienen que conversar y saber qué quiere uno y qué quiere otro. Ésta vez, ambos queríamos lo mismo.

Rose estiró los brazos para que pudiéramos sacarla de la tina y en poco tiempo, Severus sostenía su cuerpo envuelto en toallas, mientras yo me empujaba en la silla de ruedas y me detenía junto a ella, en nuestra cama.

\- Hora de las pijamas y una historia antes de dormir. - le sonreí y en cuanto me dispuse a secar su pecosa cara, lo que me pareció un insecto, zumbó cerca de una de mis orejas. - ¡Oh vaya, una mosca! Me pregunto cómo entro aquí. ¡Supongo que venía siguiendo a la olorosa Rose! - dije con un tono juguetón y haciéndole cosquillas a mi hija.

Aunque la verdad, durante días, creía oír zumbidos a mí alrededor.

 **SSHG**

Tras la cena, la historia y el vaso de leche tibia antes de dormir, Rose se encontraba cabeceando en nuestra cama y apenas se quedó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, en medio de nosotros, giré mi rostro para observar a Severus a un lado de mí. Leía un libro que jamás había visto. _Morgana, Merlín, Circe, la historia de la magia._ El profesor siempre había aborrecido las tediosas y largas historias, me preguntaba qué podía estar buscando en nuestros orígenes. Quizá una forma de salvar mi vida, ¿tal vez? Era extraño que hubiese cambiado sus gustos literarios, de la noche a la mañana.

\- He estado pensando. - comencé, aclarándome un poco la garganta. Severus tomaba notas de índices y números de página, donde parecía consultar algo que desde donde estaba y con la lejana y débil luz de la chimenea, apenas y podía ver. Su letra era tan minúscula y apretada. - Acerca de cómo explicarle a Rose, la razón por la cuál tendremos un hijo.

\- No tiene por qué saberlo. - me respondió Severus, cerrando el libro y abriendo el próximo que había dispuesto sobre la cama. Uno más pesado que el otro o esa fue la impresión que me dio. - pensará que tendremos un hijo, puesto que nos amamos, lo que no es del todo falso.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que todo esto me causa terror. Quiero decir... ¿y qué tal si no puedo hacerlo? ¿Si muere a causa del maleficio? Si lo pierdo, cómo podré justificarlo ante el tribunal Wizengamot. Nos separarían de inmediato, te enviarían a la cárcel o algo, mientras que terminan de desterrarme o tal vez ambos tengamos el mismo destino. ¡Es tan complicado! - exclamé en voz baja. - y sin contar que tampoco saben sobre los libros prohibidos, las pociones anticonceptivas. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

Para el momento en el que lo decía, volví a percibir el desagradable zumbido de un insecto, cerca de una de mis orejas. Moví la mano inconscientemente, mientras el profesor cerraba los libros y se inclinaba para colocarlos bajo la cama y volverse para mirarme. Acomodó a Rose en una postura adecuada y a continuación, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos.

\- No se enterarán, no tienen por qué. Solamente espero que los interrogatorios pasen y así, poder encontrar la cura sin levantar sospechas. Si lo hiciera ahora, después de todos los recientes hechos, podría resultar peligroso para ambos.

\- ¡Tu plan incluye mezclarte con esos mortífagos que se niegan a entregarse! - volví a exclamar en voz baja y el profesor negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer suavemente en la cama y cubriendo a Rose con las cobijas. Apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos y me miró mientras sostenía una de las mías.

\- Trata de dormir, el bebé y tú lo necesitan.

Las luces de las velas se atenuaron lentamente, mientras las cortinas verdes de nuestra cama ornamentada y seguramente de principios de siglo, se cerraban a nuestro alrededor. Pensé frívolamente que me encantaría cambiar el decorado, al quedarme dormida tras unos pocos minutos.

De vez en cuando podía percibir que Rose se movía en la cama o tal vez era Severus. Tenía un extraño sueño, nuestra última conversación antes de dormir, me había llevado al carril de los recuerdos.

 _"Es navidad, Hermione. ¿Por qué no has bajado aún a cenar?" - Ginny, bajo un largo vestido de gala verde pastel y abierto suavernente en su espalda, miraba a su mejor amiga con incredulidad._

 _"¿Qué crees que haga él para navidad?"_

 _"¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?"_

 _"Del profesor Snape. Nunca lo vemos en la cena de navidad."_

 _"El año pasado, Harry y Ron lo vieron. Dumbledore le obligó a sentarse a la mesa principal y para resumir la historia, fue un momento muy bochornoso para él."_

 _"¿Qué crees que haga durante las fiestas? ¿Acaso lee algún libro o tal vez toca algún instrumento? Tal vez beba vino y escuche algún tipo de música._

Aún casada con él, seguía sin saber muchas cosas. Y su diario de vida durante el juzgado y su confinamiento en su despacho, eran la prueba de ello.

 **SSHG**

Al amanecer, Severus preparaba panqueques mientras Rose intentaba romper los huevos sin hacer un desastre. El profesor había insistido en pedírselo a los elfos, pero mi hija continuaba diciendo que estaba deseosa de aprender a cocinar. El profesor trataba de explicárselo como si fuese una poción, mientras mi hija estaba ocupada en probar la dulce mezcla con sus dedos.

Me resultaba de lo más adorable, sobre un taburete para alcanzar la encimera y aún en pijamas, sosteniendo un envase de plástico y de la mano de Severus, para colocar la mezcla en la sartén.

\- Comeré los míos con fruta y miel. - dije desde la mesa y Rose suspiró emocionada.

\- ¡Y yo quiero los míos con crema batida y chocolate!

\- No es muy saludable, ¿qué pensará tu padre si lo supiera?

Reí mientras Rose y Severus intentaban llegar a un acuerdo y mi hija se bajaba del taburete, de un salto, permitiéndome limpiarle las marcas de harina de su rostro.

El desayuno estuvo listo muy pronto y finalmente nos sentamos a la mesa. Severus leía la prensa mientras Rose remojaba sus panqueques en crema.

\- Quiero visitar a Hagrid hoy. - escuchamos a mi hija, entre bocados de desayuno. El profesor plegó la prensa a un lado y sostuvo su taza de té negro, dando un pequeño sorbo.

\- Tu madre Hermione podría llevarte. No le hará mal un poco de aire fresco. Ni a ella ni al bebé.

\- ¡Qué bien!

Me disponía a replicar pero un extraño ruido en el piso superior, distrajo nuestra conversación y nos obligó a guardar silencio. Se oía como fuertes pasos, como si bajaran los escalones a trote. Severus se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirar el tejado, pero no tuvo tiempo de siquiera decirnos alguna cosa. La puerta del despacho se abrió violentamente y magos que pude identificar como miembros del ministerio de magia, entraron sin mediar palabras con alguno de nosotros. Me apresuré a empujarme en dirección de Rose y protegerla, mientras Minerva y Rita Skeeter se abrían paso entre los magos que parecían dispuestos a apresar al profesor.

\- ¡Profesora McGonagall! - exclamé mientras miraba a Rita Skeeter tomar notas, con una sonrisa satánica entre sus labios.

\- Profesor Severus Tobías Snape, gracias a la contundente evidencia presentada en nuestro tribunal de control y cumplimiento de las normas mágicas, se le declara culpable por los cargos de falsos testimonios y evasión de la ley. Será juzgado a la brevedad posible y mientras tanto, pasará sus días en Azkaban.

\- ¡No! - alcancé a gemir, mientras abrazaba a Rose quien temblaba de miedo ante los recientes acontecimientos. - ¡No tienen razones para apresarlo si no ha hecho nada!

\- Sí tenemos y muchas pruebas. - la voz de Rita Skeeter retumbó en mis oídos, como un insecto molesto. - es más, tenemos incluso el permiso de inspeccionar el lugar.

\- ¡Esto es ilegal, un abuso de poder! - declaró Minerva mientras los magos forcejeaban con Severus y colocaban sus varitas bajo su cuello. El profesor se encontraba lívido por la rabia de verlos intentar lastimarme y a Rose a su vez, mientras ella sollozaba en el fondo y la profesora McGonagall trataba de evitar que el resto de los magos destrozaran el lugar.

Podía escuchar frascos de pociones cayendo al suelo, cajones de escritorio, papeles rasgándose. La gruesa voz de Severus tras la mordida de serpiente, exigiendo una explicación.

 _\- ¡Mamá!_

Ni cuenta me había dado de que los magos del ministerio, me habían separado de Rose y la alzaban del suelo, ante sus pataleos y sus mordiscos.

\- ¡Suéltenla, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Déjenla en paz! - sollocé, intentando empujar mi silla en dirección de los magos que la retenían contra su voluntad. Uno de ellos, al verme acercarme y dispuesta a luchar, sacó su varita rápidamente y me apuntó con ella.

\- ¡No, ella está embarazada! - la agitada voz de Severus, retumbó en el despacho y los magos parecieron entrar en razón tras unos segundos. Rose continuaba sollozando. - ¡Déjenla y también a la niña! ¡Es a mí a quien quieren!

\- En realidad, ambos son culpables. - la mirada de Rita Sketeer se encontraba cargada de soberbia y comenzaba a preguntarme cómo se habían enterado y también, de qué. - sin embargo, como estás embarazada, lamentablemente, no podrán aplicarte el mismo castigo que al profesor Snape. Lo sabía, que no era tan inocente como parecía ser.

Miré de inmediato a mi marido, tentada a decir alguna cosa para salvarlo del cruel destino que de seguro le esperaba. Sin embargo, el profesor negaba casi de manera imperceptible y con un par de varitas apuntando a su garganta. Lo empujaron de camino a la salida y sin importar lo que Rose y yo dijéramos o hiciéramos para detenerlos.

\- El trabajo del periodista... es tan difícil. Pero lamentablemente tenemos que decir siempre la verdad.

 _Verdad. ¿A qué se refería con eso?_

 **SSHG**

Admiraba el desastre en el despacho, mientras las partes de mi cuerpo que aún tenían sensibilidad, temblaban tan fuerte que creí no poder soportarlo. No había podido llorar de la impresión y mientras escuchaba los angustiosos llantos de mi hija y también, el nombre de _Severus_ en sus pequeños labios, no pude contenerme más y comencé a derramar lágrimas sin detenerme.

Ron acunaba a Rose entre sus brazos y trataba de calmarla, susurrándole que todo estaba bien. Que Severus volvería muy pronto.

\- Todo fue tan repentino. - les expliqué a Ron, Lavander, Ginny y Harry, en apenas un murmurllo. - gracias al cielo que Rose no sufrió ningún daño, sólo un par de razguños. ¡No puedo entender cómo se dieron cuenta! ¡Tampoco sé qué es lo que descubrieron!

\- ¡Es prácticamente imposible que lo supieran así como así! - exclamó Lavander, sentando a Rose sobre sus piernas y acariciando su cabello con ternura, para calmarla.

\- Mami... ¿a dónde se llevaron a Severus? - preguntó mientras se frotaba sus irritados ojos. - ¿Hizo algo malo y lo van a castigar?

Sentí un pánico muy grande al escuchar aquello y ladee mi rostro para mirar a Harry quien estaba a un lado de mí y sostenía una de mis manos. Ante mi obvia expresión de terror, él me sonrió de la manera más dulce que pudo.

\- Tranquila, la profesora McGonagall se encargará de averiguarlo y entonces sabremos a qué atenernos.

\- Las palabras de Rita Skeeter, todavía retumban en mi cabeza. _La verdad_ , qué quiso decir con eso. Hace unos días, escribió un artículo diciendo que el ministerio había sido demasiado blando con nosotros y que debía investigar más a fondo...

Y entonces lo recordé, llegó a mi mente como si nada.

\- ¡Su diario! Gracias a Merlín que lo escondí yo o ello habría significado su ruina.

\- ¿Su diario? - preguntó Ginny con curiosidad y yo asentí varias veces, separándome de Harry y empujándome lo más aprisa que podía, a través de los escombros. Rogaba que los magos del ministerio, no lo hubiesen encontrado.

Hurgué entre mis libros de texto, esparcidos por toda la habitación que compartía con Severus y comencé a sentir cierta desesperación al no dar con su rastro. Cuando ya amenazaba con perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, lo encontré dentro de uno de mis cuadernos de notas. Curiosamente de pociones.

\- Qué alivio. Podrían utilizar sus propias palabras como evidencia y podrían empeorar las cosas

\- ¡Hermione! - me di la vuelta en la habitación. La profesora Minerva tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de terror, muy parecida a la mía y lo que me llevó a pensar que no traía buenas noticias.

\- Lo saben absolutamente todo. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero lo saben. Al hurgar dentro de sus pertenencias o más bien, destrozarlo todo, pudieron obtener muestras de anotaciones que Severus hacía sobre tú maleficio. Afortunadamente no encontraron pruebas que demuestren que consumías pociones anticonceptivas, pero encontraron libros prohibidos por el ministerio. No puedo mentir, la situación empeora a cada momento. Y simplemente estás libre, porque Severus se ha echado toda la culpa. Además de tu embarazo.

Odiaba ahora, a ese bebé. Sentía que me apartaba del hombre que amaba.

\- ¡Tengo que ir a verlo, no puedo dejarlo allí. Solo! - sollocé, llevándome las manos hasta mis cabellos y tirando de ellos con desesperación. - Quién sabe lo que podrían hacerle, ¡necesito sacarlo de allí cuanto antes!

Traté de levantarme de la silla, sintiendo que sólo me hacía más lenta e inútil, pero fracasé en el intento y por supuesto que caí de rodillas en el suelo.

\- ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! - al fin dije lo que sentía, tras mucha opresión en el pecho. - ¡De no haberle obligado a casarse conmigo, nada de esto habría pasado!

\- Hermione, estás embarazada... tienes que cuidarte. - me dijo la profesora, intentando levantarme y como si de verdad me importara ese bebé ahora.

No tenía la culpa pero el ministerio nos obligaba. No estábamos realmente preparados para su llegada.

\- Eso no importa. - dije, mientras la profesora McGonagall me ayudaba a regresar hasta la silla de ruedas. - Quiero ver a mi marido ahora. Quiero que me permitan abogar por él. Si les explico los motivos, sé que comprenderán nuestras razones.

\- El ministerio es menos que comprensivo. - me contradijo Harry mientras la directora y yo, regresábamos al despacho. - lo mínimo que podría suceder es que te encarcelen con él.

Y hasta lo prefería así, que estando lejos de él.

\- Mamá Mione... - escuché la suave voz de Rose y respiré lo más profundo que pude y para no alarmar a mi hija, con una mala respuesta. - ¿Podemos ir a ver a Severus? Ha de sentirse muy solo ahora y no quiero que esté triste.

Cubrí mi boca con una de mis manos y traté de suprimir un gemido de tristeza ante sus palabras.

\- Será mejor que descanses, Lavander y Ginny se quedarán contigo ésta noche y Ron y yo, trataremos de descifrar en qué forma podemos ayudar al profesor. Lo mejor será que ésta noche permanezcas aquí. Tú también, Rose.

Mi hija compuso un puchero y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de manera negativa, mientras yo podía ver un pequeño morado en una de sus mejillas. No podía arriesgarme a que volviera a suceder. A que volvieran a lastimarla.

\- El tío Harry tiene razón, Rose. - la suave voz de Ginny, afirmó lo que Harry había dicho. - Tú y yo nos quedaremos con mamá Mione y mamá Lav, preparándole un biberón a Lily y galletas de chocolate para ti. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Y le podremos llevar a Severus?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Le encantarán tus galletas.

Rose pareció convencida, pero yo no.


	58. Chapter 58

Ojalá les guste, aprovecho la inspiración. Y tranquila, yetsave, que pronto Hermione atará cabos y se dará cuenta de Rita y sus problemas.

Besos, amor, feliz lectura.

Capítulo 58: _El plan de Severus I_

Se sentía como años y años, desde la última vez que había podido hablar con Severus. Desde que habían escuchado la verdad, me mantenian confinada a las cuatro paredes o más, del despacho, aunque la profesora McGonagall insistiera en que eso atentaba contra mi salud y la del bebé. Durante las noches, tenía a dos magos del ministerio de magia, vigilando la puerta y colocando hechizos para sellar la chimenea. Las visitas tenían que reportarse con antelación...

Y ahí estaba, leyendo el viejo diario de Severus y sintiéndolo en carne propia.

¡Oh! Y sin olvidar mencionar que durante ese lapso de tiempo, había perdido la sensibilidad total de mis manos. Como si todo el estrés, acelerara el avance del maleficio.

No podía escribirle a Severus, pero sabía que la profesora McGonagall lo hacía.

\- La señora Hermione tiene que comer o pone en riesgo su salud y la del bebé en camino. Winky sabe que el amo Snape _no querría eso_.

Mi vientre comenzaba a notarse de a poco, cada día que pasaba, mientras que yo me quedaba en la silla de ruedas; junto al espejo, contemplándolo y acariciándolo por sobre la ropa.

 _"Estimado Severus._

 _Hay tanto que quisiera decirte pero muy poco tiempo para ello, por lo que seré breve._

 _Hermione perdió la sensibilidad total de sus manos y atravesó un terrible dolor. Afortunadamente Poppy estaba allí para socorrernos, ya que Hermione se encuentra recluida en tú despacho y constantemente vigilada, las veinticuatro horas del día._

 _Pero hay buenas noticias también. Su vientre ha comenzado a notarse ¡quisiera que pudieras ver, lo hermosa que está!_

 _Aunque quiza tengamos un poco de suerte y podamos vernos hoy._

 _Siempre en contacto..._

 _Tu amiga, Minerva McGonagall_

Lo extrañaba, no podía esperar para estar con él y recordarle cuánto lo amaba. Tenerlo entre mis brazos otra vez. Rose no dejaba de brincar a mi lado y exclamando lo contenta que estaba de volver a verlo. Yo también lo estaba, apenas podía contener la tensión que sentía, de imaginarme las penurias que podía estar atravesando.

Jamás había estado en Azkaban y aunque imaginaba lo peor, me encontré en un cuarto prácticamente a oscuras, totalmente negro. Puertas y cerámicas, a mitad de la noche. Apenas y podía ver, entrecerraba mis ojos una y otra vez, intentando distinguir alguna cosa. De pronto mi pulso se encontraba acelerado y sentía como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta.

Un par de velas se encendieron a mí alrededor y una de las puertas de la habitación, se abrió de golpe. Podía escuchar el ruido de cadenas y grilletes, meses de tortura que se sentían como un calabozo, mis sentimientos hechos prisioneros.

Los magos del ministerio que lo habían apresado, lo empujaron dentro y aunque no hacía falta. Estaba segura de que él era capaz de entrar por sí solo. Si la profesora Minerva tenía razón, Severus tenía un comportamiento sumiso y dispuesto a echarse toda la culpa.

 _\- ¡Hermione!_

Mi nombre brotó de sus labios, como un gemido ronco y ahogado. Su mirada apenas y tuvo un par de segundos para encontrarse con la mía, para luego hincarse a mis pies y rodearme con sus brazos, en un fuerte abrazo que no dudé en corresponderle.

Como si volviera a nacer con _su toque._

\- ¡Severus! - también gemí en respuesta, empujando mi brazo con toda la fuerza que pude, para sostener su rostro entre mis manos. Al notar que había perdido la sensibilidad de mis manos, Severus rápidamente las tomó entre las suyas, estudiándolas, para luego hacer contacto visual con mis ojos por fracciones de segundo y besarlas dulcemente. Aunque no pudiera sentirlo.

Había pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. La sola idea de que ya no pudiera tocarlo, estar con él, parecía volverlo loco.

\- ¿¡Cómo estás!? ¿¡Cómo te sientes!? - no pude contenerme, tenía que saber la verdad y aunque le temía.

\- _Hermione..._ \- murmuró al descansar su frente junto a la mía. Sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos, acarició suavemente mis mejillas con sus pulgares y enjuagó mis lágrimas una por una. - Estoy bien. _Pero esto es un infierno sin ti._

Sus palabras se sintieron como una cuchillada fatal, en la boca de mi estómago. Me sentía terrible de sólo ver la expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

\- Recibí las cartas de Minerva, permaneces encerrada en mi despacho y también, perdiste la sensibilidad de tus manos. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Tan doloroso como los eventos previos? Hace ya tantos meses que no nos vemos...

\- Terrible, a decir verdad. E incluso aún más doloroso que cuando perdí la sensibilidad de mis piernas. Pensé que moriría pero... Rose estuvo allí para consolarme, para recordarme que no te habría gustado verme rendirme. Para recordarme que debía luchar por nuestro hijo que está en camino.

Sus ojos rápidamente descendieron por toda mi figura y se posaron sobre mi vientre en crecimiento. Sacudió un poco las cadenas, para apartarlas de su vista, colocando ambas manos sobre mi vientre y acariciándolo con extremo cuidado.

Una sonrisa ausente, casi imperceptible, se posó sobre sus labios y mientras que se inclinaba para depositar pequeños besos encima de mí túnica.

\- Crece muy rápido... - murmuró, ausente. - ¿Dónde está Rose?

\- Está afuera, con Ronald y Draco. Draco dijo que como tú le habías ayudado a salvar a su padre de ir a prisión, que él quería ayudarnos también.

\- ¡Hermione! - exclamó Severus, sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas de nuevo. - no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo. De lo mucho que te he extrañado, todo este tiempo.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé. Y muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos, nos casaremos como nos prometimos y seremos padres. Nada ni nadie nos detendrá, ni siquiera un tonto maleficio.

\- ¡Pero no puedo curarte! ¡Estoy en la cárcel!

Ya había pensado en eso y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez; éste era nuestro final. Nuestra despedida.

 _\- ¡5 minutos más!_

\- 5 minutos. No es mucho, pero es el tiempo que Rose necesita para verte. - sonreí, llena de lágrimas. No podía soportar la idea de tener que verlo por sólo un par de minutos. - ella también quiere verte y no quiero negarle ese derecho.

Severus sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, besándome con una pasión que había extrañado desde hacía meses. Me las arreglé para empujar mis brazos y sostener su rostro con mis manos, aunque prácticamente resultaba un esfuerzo inútil.

\- Quisiera volver a sentirte, pero a pesar de todo, recuerdo de memoria tu rostro y soy capaz de imaginar la sensación en cada uno de mis dedos. - murmuré contra sus labios y Severus volvió a besarme sin darme tiempo siquiera de respirar o pensarlo dos veces. Apoyó mi rostro en su hombro, hundiéndolo en su cuello y entre sus cabellos.

Ese aroma que tenía tanto tiempo sin percibir. Ahora estaba cubierta de él y me hacía sentir protegida, segura.

 **SSHG**

Rose no paraba de hablar sobre todo lo que el profesor y ella, habían podido decirse en los escasos 5 minutos que habían podido verse. Aunque estuviera inmersa en mis propios pensamientos y literalmente no hubiera podido dejar de llorar desde nuestra partida de aquella sala de visitas, no tenía ánimos de oír lo que Rose tenía para decir. Y tan pronto Lavander volvió al despacho para recogerla, agradecí que pudiera entretenerla con su libro de pociones, mientras le confesaba mis sentimientos.

\- Lo extraño, en verdad lo extraño tanto. Todas las noches despierto, preguntándome si acaso duerme bien, si come como debiera. Si al menos le dan un poco de agua. - le comenté a Lavander, mientras me mesaba el cabello con insistencia.

\- Esa asquerosa de Rita Skeeter. ¡Estoy segura de que tuvo mucho que ver en su encarcelamiento! ¿Acaso has leído la prensa ésta mañana? Esperaba que Minerva ocultara todo artículo de ella, para que no te sintieras peor de lo que ya te sientes.

Negué con la cabeza y Lavander se levantó del sillón frente a mí, para sentarse a mi lado y mostrarme el artículo en cuestión.

Ocupaba media página y era imposible de ignorar. Pensaba que el profeta estaba dirigido por personas mucho más serias de lo que veía en aquel momento.

 _Severus Snape._

 _Aún traidor._

Sentí la sangre helada como si de un témpano de hielo se tratara e hice todo lo posible por apartar ese artículo de mi vista. No soportaba a esa mujer y sabía que había algo de ella, que mi maleficio no me permitía recordar con exactitud.

\- Mi mente es un sinfín de lagunas tras el coma tan prolongado que tuve. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que hay algo de ella que debo recordar. Algo que era muy importante y que no debía olvidar. Ella es capaz de un gran mal y resentimiento, estoy plenamente segura.

\- Resulta muy extraño que tras su artículo, hace unas semanas, se descubra toda la verdad así como así.

Lavander tenía razón y tenía que esforzarme en pensar las cosas con detalle. Severus había pasado largos meses en la cárcel y muy pronto se avecinaba su juicio y castigo. Sabía que algún castigo recibiría, una vez que tuviera al bebé, pero no me preocupaba tanto como el destino de mi esposo.

Si lo desterraban y le borraban todos sus recuerdos de mí, estaba segura de que moriría en vida y que no podría soportarlo.

\- Harry y Ron, están en el ministerio de magia desde temprano. También el señor Weasley y Percy. Intentan mover todas sus influencias para salvarle la vida. ¡No puedo creer que Kingsley sea incapaz de ayudar, tras todo lo que el profesor hizo por nosotros!

\- Me temo que el ministro no tiene salida, otro remedio más que aceptarlo. Hay pruebas muy contundentes y debe cumplir su papel, la razón por la cual fue electo por la mayoría de nosotros. Kingsley es un hombre justo, pero no es estupido. Ésta vez, tenemos toda la culpa.

 **SSHG**

Al marcharse Lavander y Rose, me encontré sentada en la sala de estar en el despacho, tomando un poco de té con Ron. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo bajo las llamas, pero yo continuaba muy inmersa en mis pensamientos, como para darme cuenta siquiera de que mi té ya estaba frío y de que yo continuaba revolviéndolo inútilmente, ya que ni podía controlar mis movimientos y me costaba un gran esfuerzo, sostener dicha vajilla.

- _No me gusta verte de esa manera, tan deprimida._ \- dijo en voz baja y atrajo poderosamente mi atención. - no puedo dejar de pensar que... no vale la pena.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, mis ojos eran apenas dos pequeñas rendijas. ¿De qué estaba hablando precisamente? ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparme, si el hombre que amaba estaba en prisión por _mí culpa_?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté con un tono de voz ligeramente irritado, colocando mi taza aún llena, sobre la mesa frente a mí, prácticamente haciendo maromas para no dejarla caer. No dejé de percibir el estrés en la mirada de Ron, al verme luchar con los estragos del maleficio.

\- Quiero decir que aún pienso que ese hombre no te merece. - dijo, arrastrando un poco las palabras, intentando no despegarme la vista y parecer confiado de lo que me decía.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

\- ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de admitir el plan con el que supuestamente salvará tu vida! Quizá ni tenga uno y sólo espera hasta que mueras, para librarse de ti.

\- ¡Cállate! - le exigí, bajando la vista hacia mi vientre de unos pocos meses. - ¡Cállate por favor!

\- ¡Hermione! - exclamó mientras dejaba su taza sobre la misma mesa y se levantaba del sillón frente a mí, para arrastrarse en la alfombra sobre el suelo de piedra y sostener mis manos, mientras yo derramaba lágrimas sin poderlo evitar. - Hermione, yo te amo y aunque he hecho todo lo posible por evadirlo, no he podido lograrlo...

\- ¡Tú estás casado, tú deber es amar a tu esposa. Amar a Lavander Brown!

\- La amo, ella es una gran mujer. Pero no puedo amarla, de la misma forma en que te amo a ti.

\- ¡Olvídate de mí, yo amo al profesor y voy a estar con él! ¡Así tenga que perder mis poderes y exiliarme al mundo muggle con él!

\- ¿Así pierdas a Rose? ¿Crees que vale la pena?

\- ¡Déjame sola! ¡ _Por favor_ déjame sola!

Ron no dijo nada, aunque despegó los labios a último minuto y luego, negó con la cabeza. Besó mis manos por unos cortos segundos y tras ponerse de pie, caminó hacia la salida y sin dejar de mirarme, mientras yo me dejaba caer en el sofá y sollozaba sin control sobre los cojines.

\- Quítense, déjenme pasar. - podía escuchar la voz de la profesora McGonagall, discutiendo con los guardias que tenía en la puerta del despacho. Tras unos minutos de silencio, la puerta se abrió y la profesora entró con cierta brusquedad. Al verme y oírme sollozar, apresuró el paso hasta el sofá y se sentó a mi lado, sosteniendo mi rostro con sus dos manos y mirándome a través de sus gafas, con una expresión de absoluta preocupación.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! Ven aquí... - me dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, para acunar mi cabeza junto a su pecho y acariciar mi cabello con dulzura.

\- Lo quiero de vuelta, ¡ahora no puedo vivir sin él y todo esto es por mi culpa! No debí haberle forzado a casarse conmigo. Se merecía ser feliz, libre.

\- Y estoy segura de que lo es, Hermione. _Amó, vivió por primera vez luego de tantos años._ Él es feliz, sé que es muy feliz en éste momento y que ningún dementor podría sustraer tamaña felicidad de su cuerpo.

\- Él pagará por todos mis errores, ¡no puedo sentarme a mirar mientras lo condenan! Se sacrificó para que yo pudiera quedarme al lado de Rose y ahora...

Rompí a llorar nuevamente y la profesora Minerva, trató de consolarme con palabras de aliento y suaves murmullos. No supe cómo ni cuándo, pero me quedé dormida en su regazo y con mi cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas. Era una noche larga, tenía un sinfín de pesadillas y despertaba de vez en cuando, pero ella ni siquiera se había movido.

Me sentía enferma, con náuseas y con una terrible jaqueca. Tenía que volver a verlo, sentirlo entre mis brazos. Volver a compartir nuestra cama, juntos, como marido y mujer.

Él me había pedido matrimonio, yo quería casarme con él de verdad.

 **SSHG**

Al amanecer, me encontré de vuelta en nuestra habitación y ello me hizo despertar violentamente y apoyarme en los codos, pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla y que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Pero no había nada a mí alrededor, más que la profesora McGonagall sentada en una silla junto a la cama y mirándome con una expresión de absoluta concentración.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione? - me preguntó, al notar de que ya estaba despierta. Me parecía una pregunta estúpida, puesto que ya debía imaginarse cómo me sentía.

\- _Terrible._ \- admití, hundiendo mi rostro en las almohadas. Desde que Severus ya no estaba, hasta habían perdido su característica esencia. - siento muchas náuseas y malestar en mi espalda. Aunque nada de eso, se compara con la tristeza que siento por Severus.

\- Lo sé. - me contestó ella, con un tono que me pareció cargado de profunda tristeza. - Espero recibir noticias hoy. Es angustiante este silencio.

Sentí una desagradable presión en la boca del estómago y muy pronto, antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Minerva y yo, nos vimos interrumpidas por Rose quien asomaba su pequeño rostro a través de un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y su marco.

\- Buenos días. - nos dijo con un tono de voz, algo bajo. - mamá Lav dijo que tenía que visitarte, mamá Mione.

\- Buenos días, cariño. Ven, siéntate junto a mí. - le contesté mientras palmeaba la cama con cierta torpeza por mis inútiles manos.

Rose no se negó y en muy poco tiempo, se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos. Su desinteresado cariño, muy pronto me hizo derramar un par de lágrimas. No importaba si Lavander o Ron se lo habían ordenado. Yo sentía que ella estaba allí por mí y para mí.

\- La abuela Molly dijo, que pasaría de visita en un momento y que traería ricas galletas surtidas. ¡La abuela Molly hace las mejores galletas! - exclamó mientras relamía sus labios y frotaba sus manos con mucha expectativa. La profesora McGonagall y yo, sonreímos ante su chispeante personalidad.

Y en efecto, luego de un par de minutos, la señora Weasley se apareció con una canasta llena de galletas, a las que Rose no demoró en echarle el diente.

\- Pensé que podrías tener algún antojo de embarazada. - fue lo que me dijo, mientras yo tomaba una de las galletas y la analizaba más de la cuenta.

\- Desde que se fue Severus, no he tenido el mismo apetito y sólo me obligo a comer, para no lastimar a nuestro bebé.

\- No puedo ni imaginarme, lo difícil que debe ser para ti. Me resulta terrible, toda ésta situación.

Intenté llevarme a la boca, una de las galletas que Rose me ofrecía, pero de sólo pensar en Severus y su condena, perdía el apetito de inmediato. La señora Weasley no tardó en tomar mis manos entre las suyas, mientras ocupaba el mismo lugar que la profesora Minerva había ocupado al yo despetar, aquella mañana tan gris.

\- Tienes que ser fuerte, no debes rendirte ahora. Todos te apoyamos y apoyaremos, sin importar qué suceda.

Me sentí tentada a contarle que su hijo seguía enamorado de mí, pero pensé que no era el momento más adecuado para hacérselo comprender.

\- _Lo sé._ \- asentí con pesar. - es sólo que no sé cómo voy a vivir sin él. No puedo, no me atrevo, no quiero. _No puedo vivir sin él._

Severus lo era todo para mí. Vivir sin él, era como un suicidio, no me podía imaginar que fuese posible. El rostro de la señora Weasley, me decía tantas cosas a la vez...

\- Lo entiendo. O eso creo...

\- Lo lamento, sé que quería escucharme decir lo mismo con respecto a su hijo. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron, no pudieron ser, y ahora estoy aquí... enamorada de mi ex profesor de pociones.

La vida daba muchas vueltas. Demasiadas para mi gusto, la verdad.

Cómo quería tener una vida tranquila y en familia.


	59. Chapter 59

Bien aquí vamos. Voy a estar ocupada, la semana que empieza pronto, así que espero que comprendan. Con el fic de la culpa es del elfo doméstico, me estanqué un poco por problemas familiares y por presión educativa (sé lo que voy a escribir, pero los capítulos no me fluyen a gusto. Me siento floja escribiendo). Pero mientras mis ideas fluyen, actualizaré dos fics cuyos caps tengo preparados. Otra ley matrimonial y la vida continúa. El explorador me va lentísimo y es una tortura escribir. Creo que voy a formatear el telf. Alguien podría sugerirme un explorador no muy pesado y que me permita escribir. ¿Por favor? Gracias.

Capítulo 59: _El plan de Severus II_

Durante todos los meses que Severus estuvo preso, los ataques de los mortífagos no disminuyeron, más bien aumentaron y lo peor de todo era que pudieran pensar que Severus tenía la culpa y que él podía guiarlos hasta el escondite de esas... esas escorias.

Seguía teniendo pesadillas pero entre todos aquellos sueños conflictivos, algunos retazos de mi vida con Severus aparecían de repente y me brindaban pequeños momentos de felicidad.

Tenía un sueño donde besaba mi mano, sentándome a su lado en la mesa del comedor y sirviéndome una deliciosa cena. Aquella noche, Rose había ido de visita y estaba muy emocionada con su puré de patatas y su carne guisada. El profesor había cocinado para nosotras y mi hija estaba encantada, chupándose los dedos.

 _"Mamá Mione, ¡qué rico!"_

 _"¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! La comida de adultos, también es deliciosa."_

 _"Severus cocina mejor que mi papi... ¡qué increíble!"_

Me desperté con una sonrisa, pero muy pronto brinqué sobresaltada al encontrarme con Winky en nuestra habitación y con una expresión de terror en su semblante. Sostenía _El Profeta,_ haciéndome temblar en anticipación.

\- ¡Ama Hermione, tiene que ver esto!

Voltee para mirar a Rose que dormía profundamente en la cama, así como Ginny y Lily, en un pequeño anexo improvisado, inclinándome para encender una pequeña vela sobre la mesa de noche junto a mi cama.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Winky? ¿¡Por qué tanto escándalo!? - exclamé en un susurro forzado, mirando los enormes ojos de terror en la elfina doméstica.

\- La niña Hermione tiene que leer el periódico de hoy.

Lo tomé entre mis temblorosos dedos y dejé que mis ojos viajaran sobre los encabezados. No supe por qué, puesto que lo que debía leer saltaba a la vista. Enormes letras y de un color tan negro y agresivo, oscuridad misma.

 **Severus Snape:** _ **"Déjenme salvar a mi esposa de la muerte y tendrán toda la información que quieran."**_

Me llevé una de mis manos hasta la boca, para cubrir un gemido de sorpresa y accidentalmente me golpee con ella, al no poder controlarla. No podía sentir nada y básicamente no podía percibir distancias, texturas, controlar la fuerza de mis inútiles brazos.

\- No... no, Severus. No seas tonto... ¡creerán que estás involucrado con ellos! Tú no sabes nada al respecto, ¡no sabe nada!

Mis palabras, atrajeron la atención de mi hija. Ahogó un bostezo y frotándose los ojos con cierta pereza, se reincorporó hasta sentarse y mirarme con sus pequeños ojos café.

\- Mamá Mione, ¿qué pasa? ¿Volvió Severus?

Tragué pesadamente y traté de sonreírle, sin derramar lágrima alguna. No quería alarmarla, mientras acariciaba su pequeña cara pecosa y su enmarañado cabello rojo.

\- Todo está bien, cariño. Todavía es muy temprano, vuelve a dormir.

Permanecí aquella madrugada, sentada en la cama y pensativa. No podía creer lo que Severus estaba haciendo. ¿Cuál era su plan, después de todo?

 **HGSS**

Al amanecer, froté mis ojos con cierta incomodidad y permanecí echada en la cama, sintiendo que no había dormido por años. Todavía no podía creer lo que había leído y comenzaba a dudar de que el profesor se encontrara en sus cabales. Miré a mí alrededor, pero me encontraba sola en la habitación. Tomé un reloj de pulsera que sabía, le pertenecía a Severus y apenas pude leer: _Nueve en punto._ Había dormido de más.

Mientras me encontraba recostada en la cama y mirando el techo de nuestra habitación, la puerta se abrió prácticamente de golpe y una exaltada Ginny Weasley, apareció en el marco y tratando de respirar entre jadeos.

\- Hermione, ¡tienes que leer el titular del Profeta!

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré pesadamente, perdiendo el aliento de repente. Ya lo había visto, a no ser que hubiese empeorado con el pasar de las horas.

\- Winky me lo mostró hace horas. Y a no ser que haya mejorado por arte de magia, no quiero verlo.

\- ¡El profesor Snape debió volverse loco! ¡Cómo se le ocurre semejante tontería! ¡Severus no tiene nada que ver con esos terribles mortífagos!

Sentía mi lengua enredada y un desagradable y ácido sabor en el paladar. Como si mi estómago se hiciese pedazos y se hundiera hasta mis pies. Mi cuerpo se sentía mucho más pesado que de costumbre, quizá moría y finalmente podía liberar a Severus de toda ésta calamidad.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! - la voz de Rose, nos sobresaltó a ambas. - ¡Severus escribió una carta para ti!

Mi pequeña, ataviada en unas muy coloridas pijamas de rayas, brincó sobre la cama y sosteniendo un pergamino entre sus pequeñas manos. Lo desplegó frente a nosotras y leyó con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Sabía que era muy pequeña como para comprender lo que sucedía en realidad, así que cualquier carta de Severus le hacía muy feliz.

 _"Señorita Hermione Jean Granger de Snape._

 _La próxima audiencia de su esposo, Severus Snape, ha sido pautada para el sábado a las 8:30 de la mañana. Agradecemos su puntual presencia."_

\- Pero... no es una carta de Severus. - fruncí el ceño y Rose sonrió, arrojándose en el lugar en el que Severus solía dormir.

\- ¡Pero se trata de él, mamá Mione! ¡Y eso significa que podremos verlo muy pronto!

Doblé el pergamino en partes iguales y reflexioné cuidadosamente sobre lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. De una vida pacífica, habíamos pasado a la incertidumbre y a la tristeza en un dos por tres. Todo tenía que ver con Rita Skeeter, de eso estaba segura.

Pero... ¿cómo?

\- Voy a hacer un dibujo con Winky, mamá Mione. ¡Un gran dibujo para Severus!

Sonreí mientras Rose se bajaba de la cama de un salto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me pareció escuchar la voz de Lavander en el despacho, aunque permanecía sumida en mis pensamientos más profundos.

\- Hermione... lo lamento.

Parpadee un par de veces y pude darme cuenta de que Lavander sostenía El Profeta. Sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrerme por completo, aunque no supe decir si se debía a los malos recuerdos que me traía ese artículo.

\- ¡Tenemos que evitarlo! ¡Si Severus se culpa de todo, no habrá forma de que Harry o Ron puedan sacarlo de Azkaban!

\- ¿Qué diferencia habrá si digo la verdad? De todas maneras tendrá que pagar por todo lo que he hecho y pasarán nueve meses o más, antes de que pueda pagar una condena igual. Quizá muera antes de eso.

\- ¡No digas eso! - exclamó ella, mortificada. - ¡No morirás! ¡Todos saldrá bien!

\- ¡Y cómo supones que una cosa así, pase! Sólo Severus sabía cómo curarme.

\- Pero ya leíste la prensa. Él cambiará su libertad por tú vida. Una vez que eso pase, ya veremos cómo resolveremos el resto sobre la marcha.

 **HGSS**

Las palabras de Lavander me habían dado mucho en qué pensar, mientras pasaba las páginas del diario de Severus.

¿Acaso mi vida valía tanto la pena, como para sacrificar la libertad de un hombre? ¿O tal vez el ministerio de magia y hechicería, olvidaba quién había sido mi marido durante la guerra y qué contribuciones había prestado?

Aparté el diario de mi vista y froté el puente de mi nariz, pensando en alguna opción que no significara dejar a Severus, preso, en Azkaban.

\- Debe haber una solución. Al final de cuentas, Severus y yo tendremos un bebé. Ya hemos cumplido con cada una de las cláusulas de ese tonto contrato.

Cerré mis ojos por unos instantes, intentando encontrar la paz ante tanto caos. Mientras meditaba, sentí un incómodo ardor en el pecho, que se me hizo muy familiar.

\- ¡Winky! ¡Winky, por favor!

Apenas y podía respirar. Me incliné con mi rostro fuera de la cama, sintiendo terribles náuseas y una terrible jaqueca.

\- No ahora. ¡No esto y menos ahora! _¡Winky!_

Mi visión se tornó borrosa y gris, rápidamente, haciéndome imposible el continuar despierta y aunque intentara resistirme a quedarme dormida.

Rogaba interiormente por Severus y por que pudiera escucharme. Sostener mi mano, volver conmigo.

Voces iban y venían en mi mente, pensaba que eran simple alucinaciones. ¿Había vuelto a desmayarme? Me sentía diferente, no había experimentado un dolor así antes. Las veces anteriores había sido momentáneo y ésta vez se sentía como si luchara con una enorme criatura oscura, con miles de brazos que no estaban dispuestos a dejarme ir esta vez.

 _\- ¿¡Y sucedió de repente!? - la voz de Minerva parecía distante. Como dicha al viento. - ¿Perdió el conocimiento como si nada?_

 _\- Sí señora, Winky entró a la habitación del amo Snape. La ama Hermione gritaba por ayuda y al Winky entrar, su rostro se encontraba fuera de la cama y parecía a punto de vomitar. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y toda ella temblaba._

No podía despertar de la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez. Podía ver a Severus entre las rejas, en la cima de un gran risco y separados por un inmenso mar que parecía no acabarse, por más que remara.

Por qué no podía tener esa vida soñada, que otras parejas sí tenían. ¿Por qué Severus y yo, no podíamos ser felices de una vez por todas? La guerra ya había terminado, ambos nos merecíamos una oportunidad.

 _\- ¿Qué se supone que le diremos al profesor Snape? ¡Si le decimos la verdad de esto que ha sucedido, el profesor entrará en pánico y tomará más decisiones tontas! - las manos de Ginny sostenían las mías, mientras me miraba con gravedad. - Si Hermione muriera, el profesor no lo soportaría. ¡Hay que sacarlo de la cárcel, por el bien de ambos!_

 **HGSS**

Pero Severus no estaba solo, Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados en las mismas sillas que yo había ocupado al verlo.

\- ¿Está seguro de sostener la declaración que ha hecho? - los ojos verdes de Harry, jamás habían visto los efectos tan prolongados del beso de un dementor. Mi esposo se encontraba hecho un ovillo en una esquina y pese a que había soportado todos los besos que había podido, su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse. Al igual que su resistencia.

\- Sí, estoy seguro. Estar preso, no la salvará. Si admito toda la culpa, a cambio de su vida, entonces podrá quedarse con Rose Weasley y con nuestro hijo.

\- Hermione no lo aceptará. No se quedará de brazos cruzados y no esperará que muera en la cárcel.

\- No es su decisión. Si ya ha perdido la sensibilidad y movimientos de sus piernas y brazos, de sus manos, ¿cuánto más ha de faltar para que ocurra algo peor?

Pero el rostro de Ron no se ajustaba a la circunstancia. Sonreía como si disfrutara el encarcelamiento de mí marido.

\- Ya es momento de que lo admita. Ya es momento de que sea sincero con Hermione y confiese sus verdaderas intenciones. Usted no la ama, sólo quería salvarse de la ley de matrimonio. A usted no le importa lo que le pase...

Y guardó silencio cuando el profesor sostuvo las solapas de su túnica, violentamente, enseñándole los dientes y con una expresión de locura total.

\- Vuelve a decirlo, Weasley, y te juro que te mato aquí y ahora. - dijo con un tono amenazante, mientras que Ron se atragantaba por el agarre tan fuerte al que se encontraba sometido. - amo a la mujer con la que me casé. Sí, a la fuerza, pero ahora es mía y más te vale que lo entiendas de una buena vez. Y si tengo que matarte, Weasley, para que al fin lo comprendas, créeme que no me importará ir a la cárcel por eso.

\- ¡Hermione sólo está confundida! ¡Ella no lo ama...!

\- ¡Le pedí matrimonio, de verdad... y ella aceptó casarse conmigo! ¡Si necesitas más pruebas...!

\- ¡Silencio! No estamos aquí para discutir sobre a quién ama Hermione o no. Podría estar a punto de morir y lo más importante es que salvemos su vida primero. Luego resolveremos lo demás, sobre la marcha. Y estoy claro de que Hermione sólo se salvará, si el profesor está a su lado.

\- No hay más alternativa, la evidencia es contundente y no puede ser desmentida. - contestó mi esposo, con un tono de voz sombrío. - Los libros prohibidos estaban en mi poder, todo lo que Rita ha escuchado, sea como sea, me condena.

\- Es su palabra contra la suya. No hay pruebas de que usted sea culpable. Pudo haber oído a Hermione, pero no había testigos que puedan confirmar su versión de los hechos.

\- Repitió las palabras exactas que Hermione dijo en la habitación. Es una animaga sin registrar, debí haberme imaginado que se ensañaría con Hermione.

Harry meditó por unos segundos y pareció dar con la respuesta a la razón.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Rita Skeeter la detesta tanto como Hermione a ella. Durante el torneo de los tres magos, Rita utilizaba su forma de insecto, para espiar y venderle información al Profeta. Hermione lo descubrió y la encerró por largo tiempo, hasta que logró escapar. Debió encontrar una forma de reducir su tamaño como escarabajo. Lo recuerdo como un insecto grande y desagradable.

\- No estoy seguro de que los animagos puedan manipular la esencia animal en la que se convierten. Aunque cualquier cosa es posible, seguro.

No dejaba de sacudirme en la cama y gemir el nombre de Severus. Tenía horribles sueños, pesadillas donde lo perdía para siempre y no encontraba manera de vivir sin él. Así tuviera a Rose y a nuestro hijo.

Era agradecida por ambos, pero no resultaría lo mismo sin el padre de ambos. Severus era, para mí, el padre de ambos.

Ansiaba poder comunicarle mis sentimientos y emociones, pero sabía que era prácticamente imposible. No quería morir, ahora que el profesor me había propuesto matrimonio y que por fin, Rose había comenzado a llamarme _Mamá Mione._

Y que también, pronto tendríamos un bebé.

\- ¿Y mamá Mione se va a poner bien? ¡Si no va a verlo el sábado, Severus se va entristecer mucho mucho y entonces va a llorar!

\- Mamá Mione se va a poner mejor. Ya ves todo lo que ha soportado, todo el dolor que ha tenido que enfrentar y siempre ha resistido estoicamente. ¡Ésta vez no será la excepción! Además, Severus y ella te aman, deben estar ahí para verte crecer. - sonrió Lavander, secándose las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar.

\- Severus es inocente, mamá. ¡Él no hizo nada, porque él es bueno!

\- Él es muy bueno mi amor, de eso no tengo dudas.

 **HGSS**

Por más esfuerzo que hiciera, mis ojos se sentían como cosidos a mi rostro. Podía oír la risa de Voldemort en mi mente y podía imaginarme su expresión satánica en el rostro, disfrutando de mi muerte. En mis sueños, jamás había interactuado con él, pero sentía que en aquel momento podía escucharme.

\- ¡Jamás y escúchame bien! ¡Jamás podrás apartarme de mi hija y de Severus! Si crees que moriré sin luchar, estás muy equivocado.

Aunque gritara cada vez más fuerte, las burlas de Voldemort aumentaban de nivel. Más y más, hasta que cubrí mis oídos, dentro de mi propia mente, para poder concentrarme en lo importante.

En mi marido y en Rose. En mi bebé.

 _\- Severus tiene que saberlo. ¡Enterarse de que Hermione ha empeorado y que queda poco tiempo!_

 _\- ¡Pero... profesora McGonagall...! - la voz de Lavander Brown, se escuchaba realmente afligida. Había tanto que quería decirle y aunque moviera los labios, ninguna palabra brotaba de ellos._

 _\- Tenemos muy poco tiempo, ¡quién sabe lo que podría pasar! Si Hermione muriera, estoy segura de que Severus no lo soportaría._

 _\- Escribiré una carta urgente para Azkaban._

Prefería que no lo supiera, tenía tanto miedo de que Lavander y Ginny tuvieran razón y cometiera una locura. Había arruinado su vida prácticamente, al haberle forzado a casarse conmigo. El profesor, a pesar de haber tenido un comienzo accidentado, lo había dado todo por mí y no tenía forma de pagarle por todo lo que había arriesgado por culpa mía.

Me sentía tan culpable y quería encontrar una forma de resarcirme.

\- Hermione no puede terminar en la cárcel, no sobreviviría al encierro. Ella se encuentra en un estado muy frágil. No puedo negar que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, pero no aquí y menos ahora. Azkaban es para alimañas como yo, no para ella.

\- Ninguno de los dos, terminará preso. Me es claro que uno, no puede vivir sin el otro. Aunque no te guste, Ron. Debemos hacerlo por Hermione y su felicidad. Ella habría hecho lo mismo por nosotros. Además, es la madre de tu hija.

No quería morir, hacía todo lo humanamente posible por luchar. Necesitaba verlo, volver a besarlo, abrazarlo. Deseaba dormir con Rose en medio de ambos y con nuestro bebé en camino. Una noche cualquiera. Una de esas tantas donde Rose quizá no pudiera dormir, gracias a las historias de Severus sobre criaturas mitológicas y, asustada, corriera hasta nuestros brazos y se durmiera con nuestro calor.

Deseaba poder pintar una habitación para nuestro bebé. Volver a reír con los dotes artísticos de Severus. Quería poder acariciar su rostro de nuevo. Curar la terrible maldición, que me había quitado todo lo que más amaba.

 _"Severus, ¡por favor escúchame!"._

El rostro de Harry era sombrío, al leer la carta. Sudaba frío y para Severus, sólo podían ser malas noticias que tuvieran que ver conmigo.

\- ¿Qué es, Potter? ¿Se trata de Hermione, cierto? ¡Habla de una buena vez! ¿¡Qué pasa con ella!?

\- Perdió el conocimiento desde hace horas y está bastante grave. Ella y su bebé, corren peligro. A no ser que usted logre salvarla a tiempo.

El rostro del profesor, perdió todo color que podría decirse que tenía, derrumbándose en la silla y haciendo sonar las cadenas al caer.

\- Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes. ¡Convenzan a Kingsley de que diré la verdad, a cambio de que me permitan salvar su vida!

\- ¡Pero... Hermione no soportará que termine en la cárcel de por vida!

\- ¡Ya pensaremos en algo, Weasley! Por ahora, hay que salvar su vida.

 **NA** : Tan Tan Taaan. Comienza el drama (?)


	60. Chapter 60

Bueno, estoy un poco ansiosa por la exposición final de mi carrera. Espero que todo salga bien. Para no ponerme nerviosa, vamos a escribir un poco. Espero les guste. Les dejo muchos besos y gracias por leer. ¡Yay, alcancé 400 reviews!

Feliz lectura.

 _Capítulo 60:_ El maleficio de la muerte.

Tras noches de mucho reflexionar, Severus pudo darse cuenta de algo que había estado ignorando por mucho. Algo que tenía que ver conmigo y nuestro bebé.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo lo había ignorado por tanto tiempo?

A no ser que...

Claro. _Justo ahora se daba cuenta. Ahora que el bebé crecía a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo que crecía un bebé normal._

Y mientras estaba en la cama, luchando con el terrible maleficio que me aquejaba, sentí un par de brazos a mí alrededor y un pequeño beso en la frente. Caricias de largos dedos, desesperados, intentando rescatarme de un fatal destino.

\- _¡Hermione!_ \- la voz de Severus me sobresaltó, pensé que soñaba. Algo húmedo goteaba en mi frente y resbalaba por mis mejillas, acariciando mis labios. _¿Sangre? ¿Lágrimas?_

\- ¿¡Cómo está, Minerva!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo tiene en éste estado catatónico!?

La mirada de la profesora McGonagall, se hubiese parecido a la mía, de ver a Severus tras haber estado en la cárcel por tantos meses y de pronto libre. Pálida tez, un poco de vello facial. El cabello un poco más largo de lo normal y los obvios estragos del repetido beso de los dementores.

\- Severus... pero... cómo.

\- Les prometí que les diría todo lo que quieren saber sobre los mortífagos que intentan atrapar, si me permitían salvar su vida. - dijo mi esposo, distraídamente, mirándome con fijeza y sosteniendo mis manos con delicadeza. Sentado junto a mí en la cama, con sus ojos puestos sobre mi vientre y nuestro hijo o hija tal vez. - Crece muy rápido... - soltándome por unos minutos y acariciando con mucho cuidado. Estudiándolo con sus dedos. - Aunque se siente un poco raro, el bebé debería patear...

Parpadeó al notar algo particular, que aunque no supiera acerca de bebés y embarazos, no parecía normal.

\- ¿¡Cómo diantres se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez!? ¡No tienes nada que ver con esos mortífagos!

\- ¡No importa! ¡Hermione está en peligro y me necesita!

\- ¿Y qué demonios se supone que haremos? No podemos simplemente aparecernos frente a los mortífagos y pedirles ayuda.

\- Ese es mi trabajo...

Había tanto que quería decirle, golpearlo por decir semejantes mentiras. Mi vida no valía tanto la pena, como para sacrificar su libertad de aquella manera.

 _Si igual iba a morir..._

\- _Severus..._ \- murmuré, no supe cómo.

\- Estoy aquí, Hermione. Y siempre lo voy a estar...

Antes de que Severus pudiera inclinarse para besar mi frente, nuevamente, una pequeña voz rompió con el tétrico silencio de media noche en la enfermería y los rostros pétreos de los presentes a mí alrededor.

\- ¡PAPÁ Severus!

Rose, frotándose los ojos y ahogando un bostezo, parpadeó un par de veces y creyendo que era una ilusión óptica, quizá un espejismo de sus deseos más profundos. Corrió hasta arrojarse a sus brazos y el profesor se vio obligado a arrodillarse para abrazarla.

\- ¡Eres libre finalmente! - el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, lo conmovió sin saber exactamente la razón. Jamás había tenido alguien que se alegrara de verlo, como Rose y como yo. Debía ser por eso.

\- No realmente, pero es algo muy complicado de explicar ahora. - respondió él, levantándola del suelo y girándose para mirarme en la cama. Me contorsionaba, aunque era un esfuerzo inútil debido a la parálisis que sufría.

\- ¿Cómo podemos curar a mamá Mione? ¡No quiero que se muera!

\- No morirá puesto que yo creo saber cómo salvar su vida.

\- Díganos cómo podemos ayudar y haremos todo lo que podamos. - la voz de Lavander interrumpió la conversación, mientras que ella miraba a Ginny con cierta preocupación. - hemos estado junto a Hermione, por meses, y jamás habíamos visto que el maleficio progresara tan rápido. Además, parece hablar con alguien. Creo que menciona a Voldemort en sus sueños.

Eso hizo que Severus frunciera el ceño. ¿Voldemort? Que él tuviese entendido, ya había muerto.

¿O tal vez no?

 **HGSS**

Si me lo hubiesen dicho, jamás lo habría aceptado, pero Kingsley daba vueltas a mí alrededor y evaluaba la situación en la que me encontraba, mientras que Severus esperaba y sentado junto a mí. Su rostro permanecía semi oculto entre sus manos y atento a cualquier movimiento extraño que pudiera hacer.

Y jamás lo habría aceptado, puesto que nadie decidiría mi destino y vida. Pero no tenía otra opción, no estaba en condiciones de exigencias.

\- Ella mintió, no se trataba de una simple lesión espinal. Es más que eso. Magia negra y de la peor.

\- No es su culpa, ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Proteger a Potter, salvar la vida de su mejor amigo y el único capaz de derrotar al se... Voldemort. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y creo que ahora lo comprendo. La razón por la cual, el señor tenebroso la maldijo.

\- Esta magia oscura es capaz de percibirse, despide una fuerza tremenda. Es imposible no darse cuenta. Cualquiera a su lado, se deprimiría inmediatamente y perdería los deseos de continuar.

\- Creo que estoy acostumbrado y no lo había notado al principio, no me afectaba. - sonrió con sorna, para luego enseriarse y continuar. - pero sí, ella sufría de falta de confianza y debilidad emocional. Es un hechizo completo.

\- No puedo ver cómo supones que podrás salvarla. Es magia muy antigua de la que no tenemos ni idea.

\- Esos mortífagos lo saben, de eso estoy seguro. Sólo necesito los libros antiguos de la colección Riddle. Como debes recordar bien, Voldemort... tenía una debilidad por las reliquias. Yo me quedaré con los libros y ustedes con los mortífagos.

 _\- ¿Y nuestro trato seguirá en pie?_

\- Soy un hombre de palabra. Volveré a la cárcel, una vez que sepa que está a salvo. Sin trucos, sin escapes, me entregaré sin oponer resistencia. Pero necesitaré de tú ayuda. Lucius y yo...

\- ¿Lucius? - el ministro parpadeó, sorprendido, mientras mi esposo asentía en silencio.

\- Ellos no confiarán en mí, todos los diarios publicaron mis memorias y mis verdaderas intenciones. Sólo alguien como Lucius Malfoy, puede infiltrarse en la mansión Riddle y ganarse la confianza de los magos tenebrosos.

\- Hasta el sábado. - dijo Kingsley en voz baja. - El sábado, la corte decidirá tu destino.

Sabía que sostenía mis manos, aunque no podía sentirlo, pero lo sabía de alguna forma y otra. Sabía que las besaba una y otra vez, que las apretaba en señal de apoyo y que sus ojos se mantenían fijos sobre mi vientre y nuestro bebé. Me encontraba hecha un ovillo, en un rincón de mi mente, tratando de ignorar a Voldemort y sus comentarios envenenados.

No moriría, no podía rendirme sin luchar.

 _\- Severus..._

\- Sigo aquí, Hermione. No me moveré. No me apartaré de tu lado, te lo prometo.

 **HGSS**

Podía sentir las manos del profesor, sobre mi vientre. Analizaba la forma y el tamaño, mientras un pequeño elfo doméstico aguardaba a un lado.

\- Esto no es normal... definitivamente que no ha de ser normal. - el profesor Snape se giró en la cama, mirando al elfo al pie del mueble. - ¡rápido, busca a la profesora Minerva McGonagall!

El elfo asintió rápidamente y sin chistar, desapareció por un pequeño retrato, con dirección a los pasillos de la escuela. Estaba seguro de que eran vías que los elfos tomaban para desplazarse entre habitaciones, pero no era lo importante en ese momento.

No podía ver lo mismo que Severus, no había tenido el debido tiempo para interactuar con mi bebé. ¿Qué podía estar mal con nuestro hijo?

La profesora McGonagall entró en nuestra habitación, con una expresión de preocupación que no igualaba la expresión que Severus tenía en su semblante. No le gustó en absoluto y no demoró en tomar asiento en la silla de visitas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Vine tan pronto como pude.

\- Presta atención... - murmuró el profesor, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi vientre y moviéndola suavemente. Al levantar sus dedos sólo unos centímetros, podía vislumbrar la piel moverse como si tuviese vida propia, como si se tratara de una masa gelatinosa y desagradable.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Qué diantres es eso!?

\- Magia negra y muy poderosa.

\- ¡Pero... el bebé!

\- Tengo la ligera impresión de que nuestro bebé, es cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás queriendo decir que nos tardamos demasiado y el bebé ahora...?

\- Creo que ahora comprendo, la razón del maleficio. - la expresión sombría de mi esposo, dejó sin habla a la profesora McGonagall. - He leído y estudiado el hechizo, al derecho y al revés, comprendiendo algo finalmente.

El rostro de Severus, se contrajo en una expresión de tristeza al verme. Estaba seguro de que aún podía oírlo, pero lo mejor era decir la verdad.

\- Locomotor Mortis Lapidem, no estaba diseñado para matar. He notado que los ánimos de Hermione y su fuerza de voluntad, decayeron de manera evidente. Han sido muchos meses de magia negra, gestándose en su interior. Voldemort lo pensó muy bien. Básicamente, el hechizo fue creado para depositar un pedazo de alma, sin importar qué tan destruido estuviera, en el primer vientre materno que pudiera encontrar en la habitación. Me tomó varios días entenderlo. No destruye las terminaciones nerviosas por aleatoriedad, las destruye conforme el pedazo de alma desarrolla alguna extremidad. Brazos, piernas, manos...

\- Pero la madre de Voldemort, murió tras concebir al bebé...

\- Exacto. Creo que ese es el destino que Hermione tendrá, si no lo detenemos. Es por ello que tenía que mentir, decir que sabía la verdad sobre los mortífagos renegados.

\- ¡Pero si ya sabías todo esto... por qué no lo dijiste antes!

\- No lo sabía, pero tuve un poco de tiempo en la cárcel para pensar. Hermione tenía razón en algo, el señor tenebroso pudo haberla matado con un simple hechizo y no lo hizo. Era de su predilección torturar, sí. Pero Longbottom decapitó a Nagini en su presencia, haciéndolo vulnerable. Él lo sabía y trató de salvar su vida, antes de que Potter lo matara.

\- Pero qué sentido tenía usar un hechizo como Locomotor Mortis...

\- El pedazo de alma tenía que depositarse, en un cuerpo que no pudiera luchar. Ponerla en coma, era la mejor forma de hacerlo. ¿No te pareció extraño, que tras cuatro años de coma, Hermione despertara como si nada?

\- ¿¡Y qué hay de sus piernas!?

\- El bebé absorbió toda su energía allí, por eso no pudimos hacer nada.

\- ¿Y ahora?...

\- La visión, el olfato, el gusto. Si no logramos detenerlo a tiempo...

 **HGSS**

\- ¡Eso es ridículo, Kingsley! ¡Darles la libertad, a dos _ex_ mortífagos, de romper un sin fin de reglas y arriesgar toda la paz por la que tanto hemos luchado!

Una mujer baja y rechoncha, negaba con la cabeza y mientras que el ministerio de magia, tomaba en consideración lo que Severus decía.

\- Lo que escucho, es que Voldemort podría renacer y debemos detenerlo.

\- ¿¡Y cómo sabemos que es cierto!? Este hombre podría estar mintiendo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ella misma decidió mezclarse con las artes oscuras y el tiro le salió por la culata...

El profesor dio un paso hacia adelante, de forma amenazante, haciendo retroceder a la mujer frente a él y en el despacho de la directora de la escuela.

\- Oh sí, claro... - murmuró con los dientes apretados. - ¿Y qué más también? ¿Que estamos confabulados en algún plan para destruir al mundo?

\- ¡Le sugiero que no se burle de mí! ¡A menos que quiera saber quién soy yo...!

\- ¡Me interesa un bledo quién sea...!

\- ¡Basta! - exclamó la profesora McGonagall, alzando sus manos para separarlos. - Esta tonta discusión no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte.

\- ¿¡Y entonces qué sugiere!?

\- Sólo necesito tiempo y a Lucius Malfoy. Infiltrarnos en la mansión Riddle y encontrar una forma de detener la gestación. Acabar con el bebé...

Sabía que tenía que haber algo más que un simple maleficio para torturarme. Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes. Al menos Severus se alegraba de una sola cosa, algo que había resultado bien de todo aquel dolor y sufrimiento.

Que no había sido Rose.

Y al volver a nuestra habitación dio un fuerte resoplido, sentándose a mi lado y tomando una de mis manos con mucho pesar.

\- Tengo algo que decirte. Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes. Que ya me has oído. - besó mis manos con suavidad y continuó. - tenemos que deshacernos de ese bebé, de nuestro hijo. Verás, tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar y me di cuenta de un detalle que ignoraba. Había leído acerca del maleficio per sé, pero ignoraba el resto del plan. Querrás saber cómo fue que me di cuenta. Fue en aquella visita que hiciste, cuando vi a nuestro hijo en gestación. Y volví a percibirlo, ahora que he regresado...

 **HGSS**

 _\- Crece muy rápido..._

 _Y cuando besé tu vientre, sentí un extraño ardor en mi marca. Pensé que podía ser cualquier cosa, pero ignoraba lo peor._

 _Al acercarme por segunda vez, pude notar un extraño movimiento en tu piel. Se movía como si tuviera vida propia, algo realmente desagradable. Pero no con todo el mundo, la magia negra sabía reconocer a un buen y antiguo compañero._

 _Quizá estaba alucinando. Tantos besos de los dementores, quizá estaba viendo cosas._

 **HGSS**

\- Creo que soy el único que puede notarlo, debido a la marca tenebrosa que aunque tenue, aún tengo en mí brazo. Estoy seguro de que muy pronto sentiré la quemazón en ella, cuando el bebé nazca. Me pregunto si el resto de los mortífagos lo sabían, si se lo esperaban y si es por ello que se niegan a rendirse. No sé qué sea lo que tienes en el vientre, pero sé que tiene vida propia y no como se supone que un bebé debiera tener. Se alimenta de ti, de tu pureza, de tu valentía...

 _\- Severus..._

\- Aquí estoy, Hermione. Aún sigo aquí...

Finalmente pude abrir mis ojos, creyendo que alucinaba, al verlo sentado a un lado de mí en la cama. Hizo el intento de sonreír, pero había aprendido a conocer sus escasas sonrisas.

\- ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que he dicho?

\- _No estoy segura... ¿qué decías?_

\- Que te amo. Eso decía.

\- _¿Cómo te libraste del castigo? ¿Acaso todo se resolvió por arte de magia y finalmente podremos estar juntos y en paz?_

\- Muy pronto, de eso estoy plenamente seguro. Pronto podremos estar juntos, formar una familia como querías.

 _\- Mientes, ¿lo sabias? Ya siento que te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa._

\- Por supuesto que algo me preocupa, tú por ejemplo. Rose también.

 _\- ¿Acaso voy a morir? ¿Es eso...?_

\- No seas tonta, por supuesto que no. Pronto todo acabará y podremos hacer lo que queramos con nuestras vidas. ¿Qué te parecen unas vacaciones, alrededor del mundo, con Rose? Estoy seguro de que Weasley, no la extrañará por unos días. Tal vez un mes.

 _\- Me encantaría..._

Severus permaneció en silencio, mientras cerraba los ojos y tras un profundo suspiro, volvía a quedarme profundamente dormida y sin reaccionar a estímulos de ningún tipo. La única reacción de mi marido, fue tomar mis manos y besarlas con detalle. Sin dejar ni un centímetro de piel sin acariciar.

\- ¿Alguna mejoría, Severus? - la voz de la directora de la escuela, lo sobresaltó al encontrarse concentrado en mí y en mi vientre.

\- Ninguna... - suspiró con pesar. - sólo pudimos hablar por unos minutos. Empeora a cada momento, apenas y puedo escuchar su voz. Ya ni tiene fuerzas...

\- ¿Y cómo supones que salvarás su vida? No hay una profecía que nos pueda dar alguna pista. No hay nada que diga que uno de los dos debe morir, para salvarse el otro. ¿Cómo un par de viejos libros, podrán ayudarnos en este problema tan serio que tenemos?

\- Quizá, si logramos eliminar el hechizo base... el bebé estará desprotegido y Hermione podría perderlo. El hechizo estaba diseñado para que Hermione pudiera gestar, el pedazo de alma que Voldemort depositó en ella. Quizá sea una especie de escudo de protección, para evitar que nada le pase.

\- ¿Y cómo supiste que se trataba de Voldemort, Severus?

\- Mi marca comenzó a arder, de la forma en que sólo lo hacía, cuando estaba con él. Sabía que el hechizo era su obra, pero mi marca no debía arder de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que leíste exactamente?

\- _Locomotor Mortis Lapidem_ : Diseñado para poner al contrincante, en un estado catatónico. Del latín _lápida o piedra_ , afecta seriamente al enemigo, causando la paulatina destrucción de cada parte de su cuerpo, de conseguir sobrevivir al coma inicial.

\- Pero no dice nada sobre bebés...

\- El libro es apenas, uno de los tomos. Estoy seguro de que estoy en lo correcto. La negatividad de Hermione, la forma en cómo se mueve el bebé y la energía que me transmite, lo rápido que crece. Hay algo que me hace presentir, que no deberíamos tener esté bebé. Y no precisamente porque el ministerio lo ordene. Además, la señora Potter y la señora Weasley, dijeron que Hermione parece hablar con Voldemort en sus sueños. Algo me dice que aún no ha muerto como pensábamos.

\- ¡Oh por Merlín!... - la profesora McGonagall se llevó ambas manos a la boca y suprimió un gemido de terror. - ¡Y qué se supone que harás! ¿Empujarla por las escaleras? ¿Causarle un derrame?

\- Lo más sensato será que rompamos el encantamiento y matar al bebé, una vez que nazca.

\- Pobre criatura. Tener que morir por culpa de un desalmado. ¡No es justo! ¿¡Qué culpa tiene!?

 **HGSS**

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose qué iba a necesitar para una incursión tan peligrosa, como la que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Si algo me sucediera... díganle a Hermione que lo siento mucho en verdad y que intenté hacer todo lo que pude por salvarla. - dijo, mientras acomodaba las túnicas negras sobre su cabeza y miraba aquella vieja máscara que esperó, no tener que volver a usar nunca.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo, Severus? - preguntó mi hija con una expresión de curiosidad y ello, hizo sonreír a mi esposo. Se inclinó hasta estar a su altura, negando con la cabeza y apartando los cabellos de su rostro, poniéndolos tras sus orejas.

\- Lo siento, pero debo hacer esto solo.

Y esperar lo mejor.


	61. Chapter 61

N/A: Una especie de capítulo para resolver algunos cabos sueltos que pienso que dejé (y que de seguro, dejarán o más o no terminarán de resolver los que haya dejado. Pero se hace el intento). Espero que les guste y les dejo muchos besos y cariños. Feliz semana.

Capítulo 61: Severus confiesa una verdad muy, pero muy evidente.

A pesar de que me encontraba constantemente asediada por lo que parecía ser, el espíritu de Voldemort o algo similar a eso, algunas veces podía escuchar la voz de Severus. Solía escuchar un pitido incesante en mis oídos y comenzaba a creer que muy pronto me quedaría sorda. Me resultaba insoportable.

– Durante meses, soñé con este momento. – su voz era suave, podía percibir su cálido aliento junto a mi cuello y sus labios rozando mi cuello con delicadeza. – Con volver a verte… - tragó pesadamente. Sentía los ojos irritados por las lágrimas que por tantos años había luchado por contener. – Durante todos esos meses de encierro, el amor que siento por ti ha crecido mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Ha barrido con todas las dudas que alguna vez tuve. Pero no por ti, sino mías personalmente. Los típicos temores de siempre. La edad, si me convertiría en una adecuada figura paterna para Rose Weasley. Cómo explicarle a una niña de 5 años... quién soy en verdad. Quién fui... – sentí que hizo un gran esfuerzo por respirar, dejando escapar el aire por la boca. Tanto que quería decirle, consolarlo de alguna forma. - ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Nunca llegarás a comprender, el dilema en el que me encuentro ahora mismo! – Sus brazos me atrajeron aún más cerca, a pesar de estar rígida a causa del maleficio. – No puedo ni pensar qué sería de mí si te perdiera.

Hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por despertar, por abrir mis ojos y poder contemplar los suyos. Por borrar los rastros de sus lágrimas y acallar sus miedos.

De alguna parte tenía que sacar la valentía que me caracterizaba. Así me costara la vida.

 **HGSS**

 _No lo podía explicar pero me sentía débil y temerosa. De pronto sentía la necesidad de estar a salvo todo el tiempo. Deseaba que el profesor Snape me protegiera de todo y de todos, además de estar cansada de llorar por cualquier cosa. Al principio lo creí normal tras el coma, pero luego me di cuenta de que era un patrón._

 _Ya ni siquiera podía defenderme como antes. Lo justificaba con la idea de estar "inválida", pero ahora comprendía que no se trataba de eso._

 _¿Por qué ninguno se fijó en ese pequeño detalle? Es verdad, sólo Severus tenía una marca tenebrosa en un brazo y sólo él podía percibir la magia negra en mí. Pero incluso él siquiera se dio cuenta._

 _Ni siquiera Rose. Aunque y hasta era mejor así, ya habían sufrido bastante por mi culpa._

 _Y ahora que el hechizo estaba completo, el pedazo de alma que Voldemort depositó en mí, desarrollado, era momento de parir a un demonio hecho bebé y de perder los últimos sentidos que me quedaban._

 _Acaso ahora... ¿sí percibían la magia negra en mí? Aunque fuese ya muy tarde._

 _Pero…_

 _Severus dijo que tenía un plan…_

 _No debía perder las esperanzas…_

 **HGSS**

– ¿Sabes una cosa? – podía sentir la barbilla de Severus, sobre uno de mis hombros y mientras me mantenía muy cerca de su pecho. – Durante meses pensé en nombres de bebés y ello me mantuvo cuerdo todo el tiempo. Tras cada beso de los dementores, intentaba retomar mi lista de nombres y si era capaz de recordar los cuatro primeros, entonces sabía que estaba consciente de mis alrededores. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo larga que resultó la lista y de las tonterías que llegué a pensar! Me dije a mí mismo que si teníamos al bebé, que le dejaría el asunto de los nombres a la madre. No quería que nuestro hijo viviera con traumas por su nombre. – sentí que contuvo una fría carcajada, su pecho vibró bajo mi rostro. – y ahora tenemos a un parásito como hijo. Qué gran decepción. Ya me estaba haciendo a la idea, me estaba acostumbrando a imaginarme como padre. Aún después de todos los horrores que he cometido, por fin pude creer que quizá podría resultar ser un buen padre. Realmente lo he intentado con Rose. Pero todas mis esperanzas se volvieron añicos, en el momento en el que descubrí el verdadero plan de Voldemort. Quiero… finalmente ser feliz. Que seas tan feliz como sea humanamente posible y si eso significa convertirme en el padre de tus hijos, así será. Además, tampoco es que pueda imaginarte con otro. Menos con Weasley.

Sentí deseos de reír también y por un momento fui capaz de concentrarme en las palabras de Severus y olvidar a Voldemort y sus amenazas de muerte.

– Aún me resulta realmente increíble la forma en que fue capaz de meterse en mi despacho _, Granger_ , y obligarme a amarla. Sabelotodo insufrible. Pero… _MÍ_ sabelotodo insufrible.

Quería abofetearlo. _Aunque también quería besarlo._

– Debí haberme dado cuenta antes, pero jamás pensé que Voldemort intentaría algo así. Pero claro, debí suponer que no se rendiría sin tirar su última carta. Fui un idiota al pensar que finalmente nos habíamos librado de él. No tenía lógica, en todas las cartas que Minerva me enviaba, que nuestro hijo creciera a un ritmo tan acelerado como lo estaba haciendo. Dos o tres meses y aunque yo no sepa de embarazos, tu vientre tiene un tamaño como para ser cinco o seis meses. Por simple lógica visual, además de esa extraña forma de reaccionar cuando pongo un par de mis dedos sobre tu piel. Tuvo todo el tiempo necesario para incubarse y ahora…

Besó mi frente con suavidad y sentí un par de gotas, caer sobre mi frente. Exhaló todo el aire que pudo, por su nariz, lo que me hizo pensar que tras años y años de contenerse, finalmente se habían roto todas sus innumerables defensas.

Y otra vez, _por mi culpa._

 _Quédate junto a mí. No lo escuches, no te dejes vencer. Haz todo el esfuerzo que puedas…_

Quería besarlo, antes de perder la sensibilidad de mis labios. Antes de morir sin poder despedirme apropiadamente.

– _Idiota… -_ se movió ante mi murmullo y una de sus manos sostuvo mi barbilla. Sus ojos se ensancharon al notar que estaba despierta. Costaba mucho esfuerzo y muchas energías, pero abriría mis ojos las veces que fuese necesario. Su sonrisa fue tan natural que creo que ni él mismo se dio cuenta de que sonreía. – _no te atrevas a echarme toda la culpa…_

– Hola, ¿cómo te sientes? – su tono de voz era increíblemente suave, reconfortante.

– No lo sé, pero no es mucho lo que puedo ver. Siluetas nada más, mi visión comienza a tornarse borrosa.

 _Lágrimas. Creía poder ver algunas en su rostro._

Y me besó. A lo que esperé poder corresponder con la misma intensidad que él.

Mentira, estaba tan cansada que apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo. Y estaba segura de que podía darse cuenta. Por la expresión en su rostro, aunque era poco lo que pudiera ver, noté la tristeza que le embargaba.

– No te preocupes… todo se solucionará muy pronto. Tienes un plan y estoy segura de que lo conseguirás… de que seremos felices muy pronto.

– Estoy segura de que sí. Confío plenamente en ti.

 **HGSS**

 _Resultaba muy difícil el mantener una cierta idea de las cosas, pero además de tener una lista interminable de nombres para bebés en su cabeza, las cartas de Minerva lo mantenían siempre en la realidad. Ahora podía comprender lo que Black había dicho antes de morir. Se convertía en una obsesión, la idea de salir y volver con su esposa, volver con la hija que aunque a la fuerza había tenido que aprender a amar, en aquel momento no se arrepentía y ansiaba volver a escuchar su voz._

– _Demasiadas ilegalidades en un solo matrimonio, como para que lo dejemos encarcelado de por vida._

 _– Pero sin su ayuda, Potter no habría conseguido la victoria sobre Voldemort. Causarle la muerte, sería una verdadera injusticia._

 _– Nos encontramos atados de manos, señor ministro. Pero sin importar lo que hagamos, no podemos doblegar su espíritu. Aún estando separado de su esposa y tan moribunda como él dice que lo está._

– _Así es él. Así es Severus Snape._

 _Mantener el hilo de las cartas de Minerva, a veces era difícil y con tan pocas energías. La comida era realmente mala y el espacio muy reducido. Muchas noches sin dormir, pero podía llevar una pequeña cuenta de los días que su esposa llevaba embarazada y había algo que no encajaba._

 _Dos o tres meses de embarazo que Minerva describía como quinto o sexto mes. Quizá exageraba debido a la emoción y no tenía buena percepción de la realidad como él, pero ningún bebé hijo de magos, crecería de semejante manera._

 _¿Acaso tenía alguna relación con la maldición? ¿Acaso crecería en su interior y hasta explotar? No, eso era ridículo. Pero si ella estaba maldita, por qué demonios el bebé seguía creciendo. ¿No debía morir inmediatamente?_

 _¿Cuál podía ser el plan de Voldemort? Torturar era su estilo, pero algo debía tener destinado para una de los miembros del trío dorado y la mejor amiga de su némesis Potter._

 _Piernas sin sensibilidad ni movilidad de ningún tipo, manos en las mismas condiciones, brazos. ¿Por qué no simplemente asesinarla? ¿Por qué desperdiciar el tiempo y un hechizo?_

 _Lapidem... piedra, lápida, rigidez._

 _¿Por qué cada vez que ponía sus manos en su esposa, percibía un extraño negativismo? No se había percatado antes y eso era lo más extraño del asunto. Sí había notado que su valor para enfrentar los retos había disminuido y también su usual carácter alegre. Bueno, estaba maldita, tenía sentido._

 _¿O tal vez no?_

 _¿Qué conexión tenían un bebé, un hechizo mortal y la muerte aleatoria de cada músculo del cuerpo?_

 _¿Podía alguien como Lord Voldemort, prever el futuro? ¿Prever que Hermione Granger se casaría y tendría un bebé para...?_

 _¿Qué?_

 **HGSS**

– Estuve pensándolo por horas y horas. Llegué a la conclusión de que Voldemort no quería solamente torturarte, no tenía mucho sentido en mi cabeza. Por qué iba a desperdiciar un hechizo, que pudo haber arrojado sobre Potter o que tal vez pudo haber utilizado para escapar y ganar un poco de tiempo. ¿Y por qué tú especialmente? Longbottom había cortado la cabeza de Nagini. ¿Por qué tú? Al principio pensé que quizá te consideraba como el eslabón más débil y por lo tanto, el valor más preciado para Potter y para Weasley. Pero seguía sin tener sentido para mí que un hechizo tan elaborado, fuese dirigido a ti. No porque te considere poca cosa, aún en medio de esa desgracia tan terrible, pero no entendía por qué había sido tan rebuscado.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió luego...?

\- Continué pensando por días y días, que debía haber algo más. Algo que se me estaba escapando. Intenté conectar las ideas, la forma en como tu vientre crecía exponencialmente. Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero tu visita fue lo que me dio las respuestas que necesitaba. Al momento de acariciar tu vientre, sentí la quemazón en la marca que sentí cuando la sangre de Potter, revivió a Voldemort. Tenía tantos años sin sentirlo pero todavía lo podía reconocer y cómo no, si había sido el motivo de mis pesadillas durante años.

\- Qué sentiste exactamente.

\- Como no podía escribir, comencé a desear que Minerva fuese más específica con sus cartas sobre tu embarazo. Qué tan desarrollado estaba el bebé. Al verte, pude darme cuenta de que no exageraba y al tocarlo recordé todo lo que odiaba del pasado. El dolor, los gritos de muggles indefensos ante nuestra magia negra. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente que no se suponían que debían estar ahí. Y la marca que se desvanecía, pareció brillar de una forma que no había hecho jamás. Y estoy seguro de que esos mortífagos que están libres en alguna parte, debieron haberlo sentido también.

\- ¿Y por qué... nadie más se dio cuenta de esa energía negativa que tú sentiste?

\- El alma de Voldemort no se había depositado aún en un feto, así que esa sensación sólo la experimentabas tú. Debí haberme dado cuenta con antelación, pero esa es una magia a la que yo no he tenido acceso. Siempre he tenido afinidad con la magia oscura, pero aún hay ramas de ella que no he estudiado. Una vez que el bebé se depositó en tu vientre, por supuesto que ya estaba listo. Sólo le hace falta tu vista, tu sentido del gusto y sentido de la audición. Tu consciencia, el latido de tu corazón y el aire de tus pulmones.

\- Entonces, mi bebé debe morir. ¿Eso dices?

\- Pues sí. O corremos el peligro de que Voldemort resucite.

\- Pero si lo hace... qué peligro podríamos correr, si aún es humano.

\- Es por ello que debemos matarlo, apenas nazca.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que el bebé está maldito?

\- Simplemente lo sé, mi marca me atrae hacia ti. La magia negra que despide tu cuerpo, no es natural de algún maleficio.

 **HGSS**

 _Supongo que debía confiar en Severus, pero se me hacía tan difícil imaginarme que un pequeño bebé pudiera causar tanto daño. Bueno, Harry había nacido para cambiar el destino y había sido sólo un bebé en aquellos tiempos. Quizá el destino de mi hijo también era el mismo._

 _Pero en vez de salvar, destinado para causar la destrucción._

 _Un sentimiento afectivo del que debía deshacerme. Olvidar que ansiaba tener un hijo con Severus y resignarme a quizá nunca tener la oportunidad._

 _¿Y si Severus fallaba y moría?_

 **HGSS**

\- Debo marcharme ahora mismo, Hermione. Cada segundo que pierda, es tiempo valioso que no podré recuperar.

Apenas y podía escuchar lo que me decía, el pitido en mi oído parecía incrementarse a cada segundo y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por entender el movimiento de sus labios.

\- Ponte a salvo si... todo sale mal. No importa lo que pase conmigo.

\- Cállate... - me di cuenta de su sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa, besando mi frente con suavidad. - y por sobre todas las cosas, no dejes de luchar. Haz el intento.

Parpadee un par de veces, no había entendido lo último que había dicho, pero no tuve tiempo de preguntar. Kingsley había hecho acto de aparición y Lucius Malfoy también. Su mirada despectiva, casi que podía decir _divertida,_ sobre mí y mi situación, me hizo sentir un extraño escalofrío que no debí siquiera experimentar, si no tenía sensibilidad de ningún tipo.

\- ¿Llamabas? - preguntó con una sonrisa contrahecha, que Severus decidió ignorar. - Por cierto, una lástima que terminaras en prisión. Te advertí que la señorita Granger o debo decir la... _Señora Snape_ , sólo te traería problemas.

\- No hay tiempo para escuchar tus estupideces... - gruñó el profesor con los dientes apretados y Kingsley pareció de acuerdo con él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- Si queremos una redada limpia, será mejor que nos apeguemos al plan. Y eso significa, sin dobles intenciones.

Lucius alzó sus manos en su defensa y por el rostro pétreo de los presentes, incluyendo la profesora McGonagall, nadie creía su ofrecimiento de paz.

\- He accedido a venir y ayudar. ¿Será suficiente para condonar mis propias cuentas?

\- Ya veremos... - dijo otro miembro del ministerio de magia, sosteniéndolo por uno de sus brazos y empujándolo hacia la salida con cierta brusquedad.

\- Todavía me resulta increíble que dependa de ese idiota, para salvarle la vida a Hermione. - fue lo que dijo Severus, mirando a la profesora McGonagall y encogiéndose de hombros. - Minerva por favor cuida de ella, en mi ausencia. Y no permitas que Weasley se le acerque ni cinco centímetros.

\- Weasley está casado, Severus. - La sonrisa del ministro de magia, no suavizó la expresión de mi marido. Ni un ápice.

\- Eso no significa nada y tú deberías saberlo muy bien. Tú creaste la ley y conoces nuestra historia muy bien. Sabes el amor que Weasley guarda por Hermione.

\- ¿No crees que esa debería ser, la menor de tus preocupaciones?

\- Lo es, confío en ella. Pero me permite distraer mi mente y no pensar en lo peor. En lo que podría ocurrir si falláramos.

\- Tienes cinco minutos para despedirte de ella y tomar lo que consideres necesario, Severus. - la voz de la profesora McGonagall, parecía afligida y mientras guiaba al ministro en dirección de la puerta.

Al Severus darse la vuelta, sonrió suavemente. Me había vuelto a quedar dormida, quizá luchando con Voldemort dentro de mi cabeza. Caminó hasta sentarse en la cama nuevamente y acarició un par de mis cabellos, con suavidad, mirando fijamente a mi rostro y casi sin parpadear.

\- Recuerda lo mucho que te amo, si no logro mi cometido. Y por favor, no olvides despedirte de Rose... si algo llegara a pasar.

Sentía una extraña presión en mi interior, como si mi corazón latiera violentamente. ¿A eso se refería Severus con un bebé que tomara cada latido de mi corazón y cada soplo de aire en mis pulmones? Percibí un beso en mi frente y el vago sonido de su capa de viaje, mientras cubría su cabeza con ella y miraba su varita con una extraña expresión. Algo que bien decía que no esperaba volver a usarla para defenderse o matar a alguien.

\- Me pregunto quiénes serán esos susodichos mortífagos. ¿Amycus? No recuerdo todos los nombres de quienes hayan sobrevivido o no, pero definitivamente que tengo curiosidad de saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

Sonrió a la nada y se dijo a sí mismo que sin importar quiénes fuesen, no lograrían detenerlo. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Lucius. No podía prometer que cambiara de bando, de una vez por todas, pero esa no era su lucha. Eso era problema del ministerio de magia y él simplemente cumpliría con la parte del plan que le correspondía. Algo, en la calma de su antiguo compañero de estudios, le daba mala espina.

\- Resiste lo más que puedas, Hermione, que pronto habré vuelto con la cura para éste terrible maleficio.

Lo último que alcancé a oír, aún vagamente y mientras que las risas de Voldemort opacaban toda la escena, fue el movimiento de sus túnicas mientras caminaba, con paso militar, en dirección de la puerta y la cerraba con absoluto cuidado, al salir por ella. Como si el sonido de la puerta pudiera ser indecoroso para sus oídos y nos condenara a una despedida.


	62. Chapter 62

Bueno, en la recta final de este fan fic. Me tomó mucho el escribir un capítulo en el que me sintiera cómoda, pero creo que ya lo tengo y espero que les guste a ustedes también. Les dejo todo mi cariño y muchos besos.

Feliz lectura.

Capítulo 62: La mansión Riddle

A pesar de los años transcurridos, aquel lugar no dejaba de causarle escalofríos. Era como si el clima virtualmente se hubiese detenido en una horrible tormenta, a pesar de que Voldemort ya estuviese muerto y podía ver enormes nubarrones grises y un par de relámpagos a lo lejos, iluminando el cementerio bajo el frío manto de la noche. Su aliento se congelaba en el aire, mientras que el resto de los magos aprecían a unos pocos metros adelante.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? - escuchó la voz de Lucius, mientras se acercaba hasta su posición. La luz de su varita lo encandiló por un momento, pero no se le escapó la sonrisa de placer que tenía en sus labios. El placer de volver a casa. - ¿Simplemente tocaremos la puerta y pasaremos a saludar?

\- El plan es muy sencillo como para que puedas arruinarlo. - la voz de Snape era apenas un susurro. No podía evitar sentirse observado, apesar de estar rodeado de muertos en sus tumbas. - Ponte tu máscara y convéncelos de que quieres unirte a ellos. No debería tomarte más de unos segundos.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hará el resto? Sin ofenderlo, señor ministro, pero no creo que pueda sernos de mucha utilidad.

\- Medidas de protección y también, para evitar que tanto usted, señor Malfoy, como el profesor Snape, puedan escapar. Tenemos un acuerdo que espero sea respetado.

Estaba seguro de que si lograba salvar a Hermione, iba a sufrir con la idea de que tuviera que entregarse a Azkaban, pero no tenía otra salida. Sus ojos repararon en la expresión de Lucius Malfoy, mientras su varita cortaba el aire y aquella vieja máscara que había atormentado sus sueños por años y años, cubría todo su rostro bajo una larga túnica negra.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haga, una vez que me les una? ¿Que les pregunte amablemente por un libro de hechizos que pueda salvar a Hermione Granger? Como si no supieran que es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

\- Sólo distráelos lo suficiente como para que yo pueda infiltrarme dentro de la biblioteca y buscar por mí mismo.

Mientras Lucius caminaba por entre las tumbas y lo seguía tan de cerca como podía, comenzó a preguntarse la razón por la cual no le había pedido prestada a Potter, su capa de invisibilidad, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su descuido. Bueno, tendría que ser a la antigua entonces.

Se quedó tras una enorme tumba con un ángel de mármol que le servía de escondite, mientras los magos del ministerio hacían igual que él. Apenas y podía respirar, con la varita pegada al pecho y con cada uno de los sentidos enfocados en una posible falla en el plan y en alguna táctica de escape. Lucius Malfoy comenzó su camino en dirección de la mansión y antes de que pudiera cantar victoria, pareció chocar con algo invisible y salir disparado un par de metros atrás. Muy cerca de él y con una lesión en la frente, mientras maldecía en voz alta y se rascaba la sien, mirando las manchas de sangre en sus dedos.

\- Debí sospecharlo. Que no era tan estúpidos como parecen. - fue lo que Severus dijo, mirando en dirección de la casona. - Hechizos de protección, por supuesto.

\- Creo que somos lo suficientemente capaces de romperlos sin mucho esfuerzo. - dijo un mago un tanto bajo y rechoncho, mirando al ministro y alzando su varita, apuntando la casa frente a ellos. - no hay magia tan poderosa como la que tuvieron Albus Dumbledore y el oscuro, así que debería ser sencillo.

\- Pero llamaríamos la atención si de pronto, una gran cantidad de hechizos comienzan a rebotar en el escudo. - objetó Snape, frunciendo el ceño. - Debe haber una mejor forma de atraerlos y ganarnos su confianza.

Los magos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Snape pensaba tan rápido como podía. Sólo había una forma de sacarlos de su escondite. No había leído la prensa mientras había estado encarcelado, por supuesto, pero había escuchado que los ataques habían aumentado y que estaban tras una cosa en específico.

\- Y ya sé cuál...

 **SSHG**

Las pocas veces que conseguía abrir los ojos, me encontraba en la misma cama de nuestra habitación, pero no había señales de Severus por ninguna parte. Esperaba que sus palabras hubiesen sido un mal sueño, pero cada vez más creía que en verdad se había marchado y que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por salvar la mía.

Ya no podía hablar. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera, ni un sólo sonido brotaba de mi boca y para aquellos que estaban a mi lado, era ya una sentencia de muerte. Yo seguía intentando creer que el profesor tendría éxito, pero las voces de Voldemort dentro de mi cabeza, cada vez se hacían más y más difíciles de acallar.

\- Hermione ya no puede hablar. - la débil voz de Lavander, era como una sentencia para los oídos de Ronald. Sostenía mis manos entre las suyas y en medio de mis conflictivos pensamientos, me recordaba a la primera vez que lo había hecho. Cuando había estado en el hospital, inconsciente, mientras él me suplicaba que volviera a la vida. - ¡No sé qué vamos a hacer! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados, sin hacer nada! ¡Tenemos que ayudar al profesor Snape de alguna forma!

\- No podemos, entrometernos sería muy arriesgado y podría poner toda la misión en peligro. - dijo Harry con una mano bajo su barbilla, meditando. - El profesor Snape dijo que el bebé en su interior, era obra de Voldemort. Tanto como conmigo, logró depositar el último y pequeño pedazo de alma que le quedaba, débil, tras Neville haberle cortado la cabeza a la serpiente, en el único vientre capaz de engendrar un bebé a futuro.

\- Pero por qué ponerla en coma por tanto tiempo... - preguntó Ginny, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - por qué esperar tanto tiempo.

\- No estoy seguro, yo apenas eran un bebé cuando sucedió. El profesor Snape mencionó que Hermione tenía una pequeña cicatriz en uno de sus pies, en el talón derecho. Supongo que el hechizo también rebotó en ella, marcándola, debido a la protección de Ron. Y tal vez el coma no fue para que no pudiera luchar contra el pedazo de alma en ella, tal cual pensó el profesor la primera vez, sino un efecto no deseado como en mi caso y el amor de mi madre.

\- Eso quiere decir que...

\- Sí. _"Locomotor Mortis Lapidem"_ quizá no fue planificado para causarle parálisis a sus piernas, sino a todo su cuerpo. _Matarla._ Pero algo debió salir mal y un pedazo del alma ya prácticamente destruido, de Voldemort, debió rebotar en ella y al momento en el que Nagini fue decapitada.

\- Pero eso no explica la razón por la cuál fue perdiendo los sentidos uno a uno. - se atrevió Ron a opinar, mirándome con una expresión de tristeza absoluta que ni se molestaba en ocultar de su esposa.

\- Algunas veces, yo también sentía que me transformaba en él. Que tenía cierto poder sobre mí. El profesor Snape no se equivocó en ello, Hermione comenzó a sentir lo mismo que yo. Debilidad, que estaba llena de ira todo el tiempo. Llorando por cualquier pequeño detalle. Todos los acontecimientos en su vida, el hecho de que perdiera a Rose y a Ron, obligándose a casarse con un hombre que la detestaba, sirvieron de nido para un alma que, aunque débil, aún latía en su interior.

\- Eso quiere decir que aunque el profesor Snape logre destruir el pedazo de alma que vive dentro de ella, aún así... ¿Hermione no volverá a caminar? ¿No volverá a ser la misma? - cuestionó Ginny, con una expresión de pánico y una palidez desagradable en el rostro.

\- Probablemente no.

\- Pero hay algo que todavía no comprendo. - razonó Lavander. - por qué no simplemente utilizar un simple _Avada Kedavra._ Hubiese sido mucho más eficaz...

\- Voldemort tenía razón, la varita de Saúco no obedecía sus órdenes y supongo que no habría sido capaz de matarla, aunque se lo hubiera ordenado. Aunque su magia era considerablemente fuerte, Hermione pudo haber repelido aquel hechizo con mucha falicidad. La profesora McGonagall también se enfrentó a él y logró salir airosa de la circunstancia.

\- Pero por qué un trozo de su alma se adheriría a ella, si el último que restaba fue destruído en el momento en el que Neville le cortó la cabeza a Nagini. Eso no tiene sentido. - la voz de la profesora McGonagall era apenas un murmullo, mientras tenía una de sus manos sobre mi frente y me observaba con una expresión muy cercana a la de Ron. Llena de tristeza. - Al destruir el último horcrux, que era la serpiente, Voldemort ya no tendría prácticamente un alma que separar de sí y poner en alguien más. Excepto tú, Harry. ¿Por qué gastaría tanta energía en un hechizo tan rebuscado? Hermione no habría podido defenderse, tanto ella como Weasley se encontraban acechados por una enorme serpiente. No habría podido concentrarse y hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

\- Algo se nos está escapando. - meditó el joven. - Si yo era el último horcrux y debíamos morir al mismo tiempo, para que se volviera humano, entonces algo más debió pasar para que Voldemort pudiera intentar renacer...

\- ¿Y si la cicatriz de mamá Mione fuese una mordida de la serpiente? - preguntó Rose de repente, moviendo los pies en una esquina de la cama. No comprendía ni una pizca de lo que los adultos discutían, pero desde su vista, parecía una mordida de serpiente.

\- ¿Y así la serpiente podría haberle transmitido un pequeño trozo del alma de Voldemort? - preguntó Lavander a los silenciosos presentes. - Pero sigue sin conectarse con el hechizo que decidió arrojarle.

\- Quizá una de las teorías del profesor, sea cierta. Ponerla en coma parecía ser la mejor forma de desarrollarse, sin que Hermione pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Lejos del amor de los demás, lejos de su familia. Sumirla en la depresión, alejarla de todo lo que tanto amaba. ¿Así y sólo así, permitir que todo lo que ha dicho Harry sucediera? Convertirla en él. En el perfecto huésped que convenientemente, la ley matrimonial cayó como anillo al dedo. - meditó Ginny. - no estoy segura, pero supongo que pronto lo sabremos...

 **SSHG**

\- ¿Estás consciente de que quizá sea una idea estúpida, Snape? - preguntó Kingsley, mientras tenía la varita de Lucius bajo su garganta.

\- Pero es la única que tenemos y aunque no quiera admitirlo, es muy tentadora. Quiero decir, tener al mismísimo ministro de magia con la varita al cuello y a punto de ser entregado a los disidentes...

\- Como si fueran a creérselo de buenas a primeras. Que hemos violado todo un anillo de seguridad, para tener al ministro a nuestros pies y sin una bandada de dementores siguiéndonos para matarnos. - razonó Lucius con una ceja arqueada, mirando el pálido rostro del profesor de Hogwarts y su antiguo compañero de estudios en el colegio. - tienes que admitir que suena bastante risible y que cualquiera podría creer que estamos confabulados en algo.

\- Simplemente diré que me escapé, que me las arreglé para secuestrar al ministro y violar la seguridad de Azkaban.

\- Claro. Porque muchos magos son capaces de eso. Especialmente tú.

\- Se te podría ocurrir otro plan, genio. - dijo Snape con sarcasmo. - pero por ahora es lo único que tenemos y si nosotros no podemos ir hasta ellos, pues que ellos vengan a nosotros.

El resto de los magos, ocultos tras las tumbas, alzaron sus varitas en dirección de un campo de magia aparentemente invisible. El sonido de los hechizos golpeando el campo de protección, resultaba realmente ensordecedor y Severus sólo esperaba que su plan tuviera éxito.

\- No se preguntarán quién los ataca... - preguntó Lucius con curiosidad, en voz baja mientras miraba los hechizos hacer visible el campo de protección, por breves momentos. - no hay forma de que ni tú ni yo podamos hacer semejante espectáculo.

\- Sólo necesitamos el suficiente ruido como para atraer la atención de los que estén adentro. Podemos fingir una pelea. Que han intentado seguirnos hasta aquí.

\- Pero no lucimos como si estuviéramos en medio de una pelea.

\- Eso tiene arreglo. - Severus cortó el aire con su varita y Lucius sintió un terrible ardor en su rostro, llevándose la mano con la que no sostenía su varita bajo la garganta del ministro de turno, para palpar la sangre que brotaba de su frente. El rostro de Snape, mientras lo iluminaban los hechizos para intentar romper el campo de protección, tenía el mismo aspecto que el suyo. Como si hubiesen recibido golpes y hechizos hasta prácticamente desfigurarlos. También se dio cuenta de que las túnicas de ambos, tenían un par de rasgaduras.

Bastó para que la puerta principal de la mansión Riddle se abriera y se escucharan voces hablando muy alto. Severus se aseguró de sonar lo más convencido posible.

\- ¡Alto a los ataques o asesinaremos al ministro! ¡No estamos bromeando! - se aseguró de bajar la voz para que sólo Kingsley pudiera oírlo. - Ministro, su turno. Trate de sonar lo más convincente que pueda.

\- ¡Cesen los hechizos y márchense! Yo estaré bien... - exclamó Kinglsey al frío aire a su alrededor y cada uno de los miembros del ministerio, se aseguró de desaparecer frente a los ojos de los mortífagos que se encontraban fuera de aquella casona y con las varitas en alto, tras el invisible campo de protección.

\- Excelente. - dijo Lucius en voz baja, aún sin darse la vuelta para encarar al edificio tras él. - el señor oscuro siempre dijo que eras un gran estratega y yo no quise creerle sino hasta ahora...

\- Sin ofender... - comenzó mientras respiraba hondo y se disponía a darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a quienes, de seguro, habían sido sus _"colegas_ " en el pasado. - pero los mortífagos en nuestro bando, no eran tan brillantes como lo parecían. O no lo son ahora tampoco.

Al darse la vuelta, apenas y podía distinguir las figuras bajo la poca luz de la puerta abierta. No eran tantos como imaginaba que serían, quizá unos veinte o treinta magos y brujas, pero aún así de cuidarse para sólo dos personas como Lucius y él.

A pesar de que todavía dudaba de las verdaderas intenciones de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Lo siento, señor ministro, pero si quiere que luzca creíble. - Snape volvió a cortar el aire con la varita, tan cuidadosamente como pudo y Kingsley sintió su rostro arder como si estuviera con el rostro muy cerca de una chimenea, para luego sentir la brisa fría del ambiente y la sangre gotear hasta su nariz. Podía sentir el aroma a tierra en todo su cuerpo y como si hubiese estado luchando y como si hubiese sido arrastrado por el suelo, además del sonido de sus túnicas rasgándose por sí solas. Severus asintió casi imperceptiblemente y Lucius comenzó a darse la vuelta muy lentamente, asegurándose de imprimir fuerza con su varita bajo el cuello del ministro y asegurándose también, que el hombre forcejeara bajo su agarre.

\- Le hemos traído una pequeña oferta de paz, si nos aceptan en su club... por supuesto. - dijo con su usual voz arrastrada y Severus interiormente esperaba tener éxito. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía quedarle a Hermione y necesitaba acabar rápidamente con aquella charada.

 **SSHG**

Cada uno de mis amigos, montaba guardia en la habitación del profesor e intentaba asegurarse de que no empeorara con los segundos transcurridos. Lo consideraba una tontería. Por qué simplemente no vivían su vida como debieron haberlo hecho sin mí y me dejaban morir en aquella cama.

¿Acaso hablaba por mí o estaba otra vez hablando por Voldemort?

\- Todas esas absurdas teorías que hemos estado discutiendo por horas y horas. - la voz de Ron era prácticamente un susurro, acariciando mi cabello con la dulzura de siempre. - cómo saber quién tiene la razón. Sólo Voldemort podría saberlo y ahora está muerto. Si Rose tiene razón y la serpiente te mordió sin que nos diésemos cuenta, pudo poner algo en tu sangre. Pudo haber sido la culpable de todo esto para empezar. ¡Me sorprende que una niña tan pequeña como ella, haya podido deducir algo con sólo ver una cicatriz! Entonces, aunque Harry hubiese asesinado a Voldemort, realmente no estaba muerto. Sólo su cuerpo en ese momento. Su alma todavía estaba en ti y gracias a la serpiente. Debimos darnos cuenta antes. Debimos...no. Yo no, debió ser el profesor Snape. Él es tu esposo después de todo.

Apenas y podía escuchar, la voz de Ron cada vez se tornaba más y más baja, así que supuse que aparte de no poder hablar, que muy pronto no podría escuchar nada.

\- El profesor Snape dijo que de sobrevivir, te casarías con él. Sé que no tiene sentido que te pregunte si es cierto y no solamente por el hecho de que no puedas contestarme y sé que debo acostumbrarme a la idea, pero no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que me resulta. Nuestra historia se repite. Tú, nuevamente en una cama sin poder verme o escucharme y yo, deseando que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Pero supongo que _las cosas cambian_ y que lo nuestro jamás volverá a ser lo mismo que solía ser. Incluso nuestra amistad. Lo único que nos une es nuestra hija Rose y al menos estoy agradecido de que así sea. Lavander es una gran mujer y tendría que ser ciego como para no verlo, pero tú siempre tendrás un lugar aquí. - tomó una de mis manos y con mucho cuidado, la posicionó sobre su corazón y mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas sobre ella.

Llegó un momento en el que dejé de escuchar y no supe si Ronald había dejado de hablar o si ya había perdido el resto de los sentidos que me quedaban. Me sentía totalmente rígida. Como si estuviera a punto de morir.

Quizá no necesitaba temer por la vida de Severus, enfrentándose a aquellos mortífagos. Tal vez yo iba a morir primero.


End file.
